


Grand Theft Auto 5: Pokemon

by Witchan



Series: GTA [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Character Death, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Nudism, Nudity, Other, Partial Nudity, Past Character Death, Past Drug Use, Past Violence, Public Nudity, References to Drugs, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Some Humor, Threats of Violence, Violence, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 73
Words: 185,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchan/pseuds/Witchan
Summary: After her mom wants her to get a job, Moon's life changes by entering the criminal world instead of getting a regular job. But as a naive individual with no experience, Moon must train very hard and act very smart to become a successful criminal in the future. Rated NC-17 for Graphic Violent Images throughout/Gore/Disturbing and Graphic Deception of Violent Beatings, Graphic War Combat, Disturbing Graphic Images, Graphic Language throughout, Strong Sexual Content/Graphic Nudity, Mature Humor, and Substance Abuse/Drug References. Completely rewritten.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, its characters, and other franchises' characters.

A/N: Finally! GTA 5! Again, this story will be darker than GTA 2 and 3, and collectibles will exist. A shit ton of characters, dead and alive, from the previous GTA stories will return, and they'll become a part of the storyline. But not six antagonists from GTA 1.

 

Moon's the female protagonist, but I'm not sure if Game Freak would change her name. I don't mind the name "Moon", but if they give her a lame name, I'll be very disappointed. Enjoy the story!

Honolulu, Alola/October 9, 2016; 1:34 a.m.... (Alola-Aleutian Time Zone)

"I hate my life..." a twenty-three year old man named Sun (Pokemon) was walking on a sidewalk while having his face down. He had on blue shoes with white stripes, a striped blue and white shirt, a black cap, and brown shorts. Sun was a loser, and he only had one friend, who was also a loser. He and his loser friend were easy targets, allowing others to beat them up and take their money.

"Why do you hate your life?" someone was behind Sun, and his voice sounded creepy. That person was (Professor) Willow (Pokemon), a sinister, middle-aged man.

"Why should you care...? You're like the rest of them..." Sun didn't feel like talking; he didn't want to look at Willow.

"Bullies, my boy?" Willow guessed.

"Y-Yeah..." Sun replied.

"No need to fear them anymore, son," Willow showed Sun an ancient book. "Look at this Latin book," Willow said, and Sun looked at Willow and the book. "It was made eons ago. According to the book, a living being must collect seven ancient balls, and they can grant ANY wish. After the wish, the balls will turn into stone, and you'll have to wait for a full day to grant another wish."

"Where are the ancient balls!?" Sun asked.

"Around Rome," Willow replied.

"Rome!? T-That city has over a million people!" Sun exclaimed. "This is gonna be tough..."

"I concur, but you can use money to aid you," Willow said.

"But I don't have any money... It was stolen hours ago..." Sun said.

"Here," Willow said, giving Sun tons of money. "Two million dollars."

"Two million dollars!? Gee, thanks! Hey, wait! I don't need to go to Rome and search for the ancient balls! I can use the money to-"

"Buy weapons? I don't recommend it. "Evidence" and "Witness" are words that'll lead you to prison. Don't risk it. Use the ancient balls to help you instead," Willow cut Sun off.

"Ah, that's right! It's hard to get away with murder and assault. Thank you, sir. I appreciate your kindness," Sun said.

"The name is Willow," Willow said.

"I'm Sun! Oh, man, I've gotta tell my friend about this! Like me, she's a victim of bullying!" Sun said.

"No, Sun. Do not tell your friend about it until you've collected all seven ancient balls. Let it be a surprise," Willow said. "I'm sure that she'll find a way to take of herself," Willow predicted.

"I hope you're right. Ancient balls, here I come!" Sun said.

"You can get there under ten seconds," Willow said.

"But how?" Sun asked.

"This," Willow replied, showing Sun a teleport device. "Rome and Honolulu are already there. Don't overuse it."

* * *

 

Flashback/October 14, 2015/Rome...

"What is this...?" Willow had discovered an ancient book from an unguarded, hidden temple.

"That ancient book was made a very long time ago," an old man distracted Willow. He had stayed in this temple for many years, waiting for non-relatives to show up and grab the ancient book. "It's written in Latin."

"And what is the purpose of this book?" Willow asked.

"The ancient balls. The ancient balls were created by the Latians, an Italic tribe from early inhabitants of the city of Rome. Find them around Rome, and you can afford a wish. They will turn into stone, but they will return to normal within a day. But I don't recommend it. One Latian had abused them, the world had almost ended, and God and Satan had punished the Latian for his bad behavior. God and Satan then warned everybody else not to use them again, hence why they were hidden for so long," the old man replied. "But if you wish to make a bold choice, then get the book and go for it."

* * *

 

Flashback/October 15, 2015/Mai and Videl's mansion...

"Look what I've found, my friends," Willow said, showing an ancient book to Mai (Dragonball series), Videl (Dragonball series), and Pan (Dragonball series).

"A book? What's it about?" Pan asked.

"Wishes. I will use the perfect target to collect seven ancient balls, and we will use them to revive our dead friends," Willow replied.

* * *

 

Flashback/October 16, 2015/Corvallis, Oregon

"Mai, Videl, and Pan had informed me about that book, evil Willow. Revive me and my team in late 2016," Ragyo (Kill La Kill) was talking to Willow! Yikes!

"Late 2016? But why?" Willow was a little confused.

"You said that your assistants and friend would take over Alola in late 2016," Ragyo reminded. "And besides, we don't mind waiting. We're enjoying hell. But our enemies and many others won't enjoy seeing us take over the planet!" Ragyo said.

"Very well," Willow accepted Ragyo's decision.

~ Mission One: Change ~ (Boss: Moon's mom)

The present/October 10; 8:03 a.m....

In a small home, a woman named Moon headed downstairs for some breakfast. She was in her pink pajamas, and she had on slippers. Not counting her regular clothes, nightgown, slippers, shoes, and bed, her cellphone was one of the few things her mom had bought for her. Moon and her mom were slightly poor. Moon was afraid to get a job, her mom's job hadn't gave their employees decent paychecks, her mom had struggled to pay the bills, and her father had served a long prison sentence for killing her grandparents.

"Moon, breakfast is ready!" Moon's mom shouted.

"I'm coming, mom..." Moon said, then she made it to the kitchen, sat on the kitchen table, grabbed her fork, stabbed one of her sausages, and then ate it.

"Moon," Moon's mom said.

"What is it, mom...?" Moon was talking with her mouth full.

"I'm going to find another job today," Moon's mom said.

"That's good," Moon said, eating a small portion of her cooked egg.

"But I want you to find a job, too," Moon's mom said.

"Oh, mom... I don't wanna..." Moon whined.

"You'll have to overcome your fear, dear. Don't disappoint your mother," Moon's mother said.

"I'll try..." Moon looked at her breakfast.

"Moon, look at me," Moon's mom said as Moon glanced at her. "You cannot let your fear take advantage of you forever. Fight it. Fight it for me. Don't let me down."

"I promise, and I'm not kidding," Moon said.

"Good girl. Now, finish your breakfast, get dressed, and look for a job," Moon's mom said.

* * *

 

9:02 a.m....

Moon went outside with lime green shorts, a light yellow shirt with yellow and red spots, red and black shoes with yellow shoe laces, and a goofy looking hat. She looked very dorky, if not the dorkiest looking person in Honolulu. No wonder she was an easy target, but that wasn't the only reason.

After five minutes of walking, three thugs, a tall woman, a shirtless muscular man, and a short fat man confronted Moon. These thugs loved to torment Moon and Sun repetitively, especially Moon. "Not now, guys. I'm in a hurry," Moon said, but the tall woman shoved Moon.

"Did you see that, guys!?" a middle-aged woman, (Professor) Burnet (Pokemon) said as she, her girlfriend, Brigette (Pokemon), and co-worker, Red (Pokemon), witnessed the assault. Burnet hated being bored and was very brave, Brigette was a nerd that loved being around Burnet, and Red was just a silent, calm, heartless, and serious murderer who would appear almost emotionless regardless of the situation. Red had grown an extra inch, and he was muscular than ever, being 6'3 246 lbs. As for his attire, he had on blue pants, red shoes with a few white stripes, a white shirt with a little red, and a red hat with a Grenade Launcher logo.

"You're not going anywhere, geek!" the tall woman said.

"Yes I am! Leave me alone!" Moon shouted ,getting up.

""Leave me alone!"" the short fat man mimicked Moon's voice. "You're pathetic!"

"Says you, fatty!" Moon countered.

"Fatty!? Lame!" the short fat man said.

"And where's your faggot friend, dyke!? Hiding under his dad's nutsack!?" the muscular man loved to call Sun and Moon homophobic slurs because of their sexuality.

An angry Moon didn't reply to that question. But instead, she threw a weak punch against the muscular man's groin, and it had no effect. Then, the thugs gang attacked her. Burnet said, "Let's help that poor girl!", and her comrades agreed.

After grabbing the muscular guy, Red hurled him towards a car, knocking the bully out. Burnet and Brigette double-teamed the female bully, and Red squeezed the fat bully's throat and picked him up. Moon was shocked to see three strangers saving her.

The fat bully implored Red to release him, but Red didn't want to. Twenty seconds later, the fat bully died. Moon gasped in horror; random witnesses ran away. Moon had never witnessed a death before, until today.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You've k-k-k-killed him..." Moon stuttered, moving back.

"Wait, kid!" Burnet and Brigette dragged the crying female bully towards Moon. "Aren't you gonna retaliate?" Burnet asked, then Moon stopped. Burnet had on brown combat boots, a black tank top, and camo pants.

"I-I-I-I-I-I..." Moon was trembling in fear.

"Tell your friends to let me go, Moon! I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've done to you and Sun!" the female bully sobbed.

"S-Sorry...? Sorry!? N-No! No, no, no! You're not sorry!" Moon didn't forgive the bully. "I FUCKING HATE YOU AND I WANT YOU TO DIE!" Moon screamed, then she rushed towards the bully, bit her nose, and then ripped it off, surprising Brigette and Burnet. Moon received a wanted level for committing her first crime.

"MY NOSE!" the female bully screeched.

"Jesus Harold Christ, kid! You didn't have to retaliate like that!" Burnet said.

"Drive us to a pay 'n spray! We'll explain later!" Brigette said, hurrying towards a car with Red and Burnet. Her attire was just a white dress.

"But I don't know how to drive!" Moon said, following Brigette and the former protagonists.

"Just try your best!" Brigette said.

After getting in a car with the trio, Moon headed to the nearest pay 'n spray, and cops began to follow her. Moon yelled, "The cops are coming after us!", but Red used his Grenade Launchers to kill them. "THE COPS! THEY'RE DEAD!" Moon shouted, hitting random things.

"As long as you're behind the wheel, we can get away with murder!" Burnet said.

"Really!?" Moon was surprised to hear that.

"Yeah," Burnet said.

"But that's unrealistic!" Moon said, then she saw the pay 'n spray. "There it is!" Moon said, then she went in there, cleared her wanted level, and got back outside. "They didn't charge me? Huh."

"It's your first time. Next time, they'll charge you $300. Another way to get rid of your wanted level is to collect a police bribe, a collectible that shapes like a star, or hide in hidden areas like your house. But it ain't easy. Red, the only male in this car, three friends of ours, and I have been there before," Burnet said.

"Ah. Well, thanks for saving my butt a few minutes ago! If not for you guys, I would've suffered serious injuries and delayed my search for a job!" Moon said.

"A job? Wanna work for our bosses?" Burnet asked.

"You'll get fat paychecks," Brigette added.

"As a c-c-criminal...? Gee, I don't know... I suck at driving, and I can't defend myself very well..." Moon replied.

"A couple of our friends can fix your problems," Burnet said.

"My mom! My mom and I... are broke, and she's looking for another job. We really need money. My friend, Sun, needs it, too. I-I'm in!" Moon said.

"You're now a member of team Val and Oly, kid!" Burnet said.

"Val and Oly?" Moon said.

"Their real names are Valerie (Pokemon) and Olympia (Pokemon). Sometimes, we refer to them as Val and Oly, and they don't mind," Burnet said.

"When will I meet them?" Moon asked.

"Later. Let me drive. I'll take us to Aether (Foundation) University. Our perverted friend, Ash (Pokemon), attends there," Burnet replied.

"Perverted?" Moon said, swapping spots.

"Fucking his gals and other beautiful women is his main hobby. How did he attend Aether University? He had fucked the female president's bisexual wife very good," Burnet said, driving.

"Wow, you don't hear crazy stuff like that everyday," Moon said.

"We live in a crazy world, and that's a fact," Burnet said.

Total kills: 0

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal Weapons: None

Weapons: None

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: None

End of Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, that nose scene was extremely graphic and nasty. Also, I had promised myself that GTA 5 would be darker than 2 and 3, hence the Graphic Violent Images throughout/Gore/Disturbing and Graphic Deception of Violent Beatings, Graphic War Combat, and Disturbing Graphic Images descriptions. 
> 
> BTW, Sun and Moon are the playable characters from Pokemon Sun & Moon, the upcoming games.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Mission Two: Meeting the pervert ~ (Boss: Burnet)

Near Aether University...

"We're here!" Burnet said, stopping the car.

"That was a long ride..." Moon said, getting out of the car with the criminals.

"Long ride? Five minutes ain't long," Burnet said, heading to the campus with Red, Moon, and Brigette. Over 5,000 students had attended here.

"Keep track of time, kid. It's essential to criminals, too," Brigette said.

"It's Moon," Moon reminded. "Hey, wait! We're trespassing!"

"Relax, Moon. If you're Ash's ally, you can come here anytime," Burnet said.

"But if you're assigned to trespass places, you, as a criminal, must take action. You've got to learn more about the life of an effective criminal instead of staying naive forever, Moon," Brigette said.

"Damn right, Brigette. Moon, you're a beginner, and it's gonna take you a while to become a true criminal," Burnet said.

"I'll learn hard and fast!" Moon said.

"No, Moon. Don't use the "trying way too hard" strategy. Just stay focused and calm until you're good enough to learn hard," Burnet suggested.

"Focus and calm, got it," Moon said. "By the way, is Red a mute? I didn't hear him say a single word."

"Of course he's a mute, but he ain't dumb," Burnet replied.

"If he... umm... completes his bosses' mission, does he have to show proof?" Moon asked.

"Sometimes. Or somebody has to be with him," Burnet replied.

"Look, there's Ash!" Brigette said, pointing at Ash and his new girls, Mallow (Pokemon), Lana (Pokemon), and Lillie (Pokemon). Ash, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie were sitting on the edge of the fountain, and they were rubbing each other's noses. Ash had fucked them, but he had fucked 50% of Aether's female population, too. Ash was wearing black shorts, black shoes with white stripes, and a white shirt saying "ladies man" in black, but his girls' attires were the same as the ones from Pokemon Sun and Moon, the games. In spite of being a murdering criminal, he deeply cared for his friends, family, girls, and allies.

"That's Ash? Okay," Moon said.

"Do you like him?" Burnet asked.

"No, I like women. I don't have a girlfriend yet..." Moon replied.

"Hi, guys!" Ash said, ending the nose rubbing. Then, he noticed a new face. "Who's the girl? She's hot."

"This is Moon, our fresh meat, and she doesn't like men," Burnet replied.

"Fresh meat? I don't look like meat!" Moon said.

"It's synonymous with newcomer," Brigette reminded.

"I knew that!" Moon lied, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ash, honey! I'm back!" a sexy middle-aged woman said, going towards the group. Her name was Wicke (Pokemon), the college president's bisexual wife. She had a caring personality, treating injured animals with intensive care, showing so much passion towards Aether University, hiring great tutors to help Aether's students and other students from other schools, helping the poor, and making Ash incredibly horny.

"Wicke, baby!" Ash said, groping Wicke's nice, round ass so hard. Then, they initiated a sloppy french-kiss.

"Ummm... I think I'm done here..." Moon didn't want to watch the kiss.

"Moon, look at that!" Burnet said, pointing at a collectible, a Hidden Package, from the top of the fountain.

"What's that?" Moon asked.

"A Hidden Package, a collectible. Collect them and similar collectibles, and you'll get nice prizes. But if that collectible's difficult to grab, come back for it later," Burnet replied.

"Try to collect the collectibles around here. We'll wait for you here," Brigette said.

"Alright," Moon said.

"And use this to spray tags," Burnet said, giving Moon a Spray Can.

* * *

 An hour and thirty minutes later...

"I've returned!" Moon said. She had collected four Hidden Packages, including the one from the fountain, three tags, and one Snapshot, but she missed two Red Balloons and a Hidden Package from the rooftop.

"How many collectibles did ya get?" Burnet asked.

"Eight, but I've missed three. A Hidden Packages is located at the rooftop, and I've got to use something to pop two Red Balloons," Moon replied.

"Like a Handgun! But you'll have to use it for practice first!" Burnet said; Moon's cellphone was ringing.

Answering her call, Moon said, "Mom, I'm busy."

"Dear me! Sorry!" Moon's mom apologized.

"It's okay, mom!" Moon said.

"Where are you, Moon?" Moon's mom asked.

"Aether University," Moon replied.

"Aether University? Do they want new hires?" Moon's mom asked.

"I'm not trying to get a job there, mom... I'm doing something else..." Moon didn't want to lie to her mom. "But I'll earn lots of money soon! Please don't get mad at me!"

"Moon, are you trying to do something illegal with strangers?" Moon's mom asked.

"I-I'll see you later, mom, bye!" Moon didn't want to reply to that question. She hung up, shaking her head. "Oh, man... I don't want to lie to my own mom... But if I tell her the truth, she'll yell at me, and she'll disown me..."

"No need to worry, Moon. She'll accept you as her child regardless, trust me. Now, let's go to Val and Oly's!" Burnet said.

~ Mission Three: Target practice ~ (Boss: Burnet)

Anistar City/8:21 p.m.... (Central European Time Zone)

"It's dark!" Moon said, looking at the sky.

"We're in Anistar City! Honolulu and Anistar are eleven hours apart!" Burnet said.

"But how did we get here so fast?" Moon asked.

"This whatchamacallit!" Burnet replied, revealing a teleport device to Moon. "Use this bad baby to go to places you've already visited! Overheat it, and you'll have to wait for a couple of hours to use it again!" Burnet explained, then she gave hers away to Moon. "Enjoy using it!"

* * *

 Val and Oly's mansion...

"FRESH MEAT, Y'ALL!" Burnet shouted, distracting the people in this fine mansion. Then, Valerie, Olympia, Hilbert (Pokemon), Cheren (Pokemon), Suzy (Pokemon), Linda (Pokemon; Unova), Mako (Kill La Kill), Nonon (Kill La Kill), Kayura (Ronin Warriors), Jimmy (Ape Escape), Evelyn (Pokemon), and Wally (Pokemon) appeared.

"What's your name, fresh meat?" Nonon asked. She was short-tempered, rude, bossy towards Mako and her best friends, and a little obsessed with money.

"Moon," Moon replied.

"Oh, great. Thanks to that newbie's name, I can finally moon Val and Oly and tell them to lick my hairy ass," Hilbert said sarcastically, then Linda and Kayura, Hilbert's girlfriends, giggled. Hilbert was mildly shabby, sarcastic, addicted to video games, and an eating machine. As for Linda and Kayura, Linda was addicted to ice cream and Kayura loved dancing and hated slugs.

"That wasn't funny..." Cheren's words caused Linda and Kayura to give him mean looks. Cheren was an androgynous vegetarian, and he was commonly seen wearing tuxedos.

"What's the matter, femboy? Did Suzy forget to peg your tight girly ass doggy-style?" Hilbert insulted Cheren.

"Fuck off, Hilbert," Suzy said.

"Anyway, Moon's here to work for this unstoppable organization. She's green, but she'll be like us eventually!" Burnet said.

"She's hired," Olympia said, and Valerie nodded. Olympia used to speak almost entirely in haiku, and Valerie was known for possessing a deep appreciation for all that was beautiful.

"Cool!" Moon said.

"And what's with the stinkin' clothes and that lame ass hat!? You look like a total dweeb!" Nonon criticized Moon.

"No offense, Moon, but Nonon's right. It's time for you to get some new clothes," Brigette said.

"But I don't have any money yet... T-Target practice! Now!" Moon said.

"Then, follow me!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

The backyard...

"Try to shoot every target under a minute," Burnet said, holding a time clock. Linda, Nonon, Mako, Brigette, Red, Kayura, Hilbert, Valerie, and Olympia were here to watch Moon practice. "One your mark, get ready, set, GO!" Burnet said, then she activated the time clock.

Moon fired her Handgun multiple times, missing a target. But twenty seconds later, she finally hit it. Then, she struggled to hit the second target until she hit it at the forty-seven second mark. The last target. She insanely fired the Handgun. But at the end, she didn't hit it.

"Stop!" Burnet said, stopping the time clock. "Your performance was horrendous, Moon! You've gotta do better than that!"

"I'll keep trying!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Fifty-eight seconds later...

"You've barely beat it, Moon! Try again!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Forty seconds later...

"Nice improvement, Moon! Now, try to hit four targets under forty seconds!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Thirty-five seconds later...

"Good, good! Five targets under thirty seconds!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Twenty-five seconds later...

"Nice, Moon! Twenty-seconds or below!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Seventeen seconds later...

"Brilliant! Six targets under fifteen seconds!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Thirteen seconds later...

"You've improved a lot, Moon! Less than ten seconds!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Seven seconds later...

"Way to go, Moon!" Burnet said.

"I did great, didn't I? Moon was excited.

"Outstanding, Moon, but a variety of other training sessions are highly recommended," Valerie said.

"After I have a talk with my mom, I'll come back here and train some more!" Moon said, then she used the teleport device to go to Honolulu.

"The future, ladies and gentlemen!" Burnet said.

"I agree, Burnet. She has a lot of potential," Olympia agreed.

Total kills: 0

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: None

Hidden Packages: 4 of 100

Tags: 3 of 100

Snapshot: 1 of 50

End of Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of the upcoming Pokemon Sun and Moon anime, I had to add Mallow, Lana, and Lillie on Ash's harem list. 
> 
> BTW, Wicke's fuckin' hot as shit! Goddamn, I love her to death!


	3. Chapter 3

Honolulu...

"C'mom, Sun, talk to me!" Moon was trying to contact Sun while heading towards her mom's house. "Sun? He'd better be okay..."

"Hey, geek wad!" another bully, a normal-sized man with blue pants, an orange shirt, and a mustache, distracted Moon.

"What do you want!?" Moon asked.

"Your money!" the bully replied. "Gimme your money or I'll beat you up!" he threatened.

"That won't happen, punk!" Moon said, equipping her Handgun.

"A gun!? Hahahaha! That thing has no bullets!" the bully said.

"Yes, it does!" Moon replied, shooting the bully's leg.

"That hurt!" the bully cried on the ground while holding his injured leg.

"How much do you got?" Moon asked, getting closer to the bully.

"$400! Just take it!" the bully sobbed, giving Moon the money.

"I'm not done yet! Remember the time when you had gave me a wedgie and pushed me towards a moving car!? Payback's a bitch!" Moon said. Then, she shot him again, earning a wanted level. "Oh, shoot! I've got to hide!"

The cops came! Moon was running away from them, but she was a slow runner. Now, she thought of shooting the vehicle's tires. She shot the front tires, slowing down the vehicle. However, the cops left the car, and they began to pursue Moon.

"No, I can't use that teleport thingy right now! I need to talk to mom first!" Moon thought to herself. Then, she found a police bribe between two houses. After collecting it, the cops left her alone. "Phew! That wasn't easy!"

* * *

 

Moon's house...

"I'm here, mom!" Moon said.

"Moon, have a seat," Moon's mom said, patting the left side of the couch. She was sitting on it.

"O-Okay..." Moon said before sitting on the couch. She didn't like the look on her mom's face.

"Are you hanging around with strangers, Moon?" Moon's mom asked.

"Y-Yes..." Moon replied, looking at her legs instead of her mom. "They... had saved me from bullies..."

"Did they kill the bullies?" Moon's mom asked.

"Only one..." Moon replied, then her mom gasped in shock. "Another one went unconscious, and... I had ripped off... a bully's nose..."

"Moon, I don't want you to be around them anymore! I didn't raise you to be a murderer!" Moon's mom yelled at Moon.

"But we need money, mom..." Moon said lowly, refusing to look at her angry mom.

"Make more stupid moves and you'll end up in prison like your pathetic father!" Moon's mom yelled again.

"BUT I'M NOT LIKE MY FATHER!" Moon yelled back, glancing at her mom. "I DON'T WANT TO KILL MY OWN FAMILY! I WANT TO SUPPORT THEM UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!" Moon shed tears from her eyes.

"Moon-"

"Go ahead and disown me, mom! Tell our other family members that I don't exist anymore!" Moon cried. Then, she showed $400 to her mom. "Before I go, I want to show you this! I had robbed a bully, but I had gotten away with it! I can get away with a crime as long as I go to a pay 'n spray with a car, collect a police bribe, or hide until my wanted level vanishes! You know I'm not a liar, mom! But if you don't want to believe me, then whatever!" Moon said, then she got up.

"Moon, sit back down..." Moon's mom said.

"But you hate me, right!?" Moon asked.

"No, I don't..." Moon's mom replied, then Moon sat back down. "Moon, I'm... I'm sorry for yelling at you... It's just that... your father had done a terrible thing to this family..."

"You are forgiven, mom," Moon said.

"But you getting away with crimes that easy? Unrealistic, don't you think? Thanks to that, I've decided not to look for another job," Moon's mom said.

"But what about your current job?" Moon asked.

"That? I'm quitting that job! You know how much I hate it!" Moon's mom hated her Mcdonalds job because of the rude customers and constant robberies. But her working on the cash register was easy.

"Here, mom!" Moon said, putting the $400 on her mom's hand. "I'll get more after I train again!"

"Train?" Moon's mom said.

"Yes, train. I've already done target practice in Anistar City, hence the $400. I'll do more training sessions there," Moon said.

"Anistar City!? How in the world did you get there so quick?" Moon's mom was astonished to hear a very far distance place like Anistar.

"This thing, mom!" Moon replied, revealing the device to her mom. "I can't use it too much!"

"I see! Moon, listen. You're about to go deep into the real world. It's wild out there. Check your surroundings, be cautious, and be careful who you trust," Moon's mom said, then she hugged her daughter. "Be careful."

"Mom, you're squeezing me!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Meanwhile...

"I've been searching for so long... I need a break..." Sun said.

~ Mission Four: Fighting ~ (Boss: Burnet)

Val and Oly's mansion...

"Awwww, shit, da new meat is up in this junt!" Brawly (Pokemon) said. He, Marlon (Pokemon), Ray Ray (Drawn Together), and Maron (Dragonball series) had completed a mission a few minutes ago. Brawly and Marlon were stoners, and they were known for speaking African American Vernacular English 95% of the time. Ray Ray was known for that, too, and he loved women with mega huge asses. Maron, also a drug addict, was air-headed, ditsy, and at times, downright stupid. She was characterized as a bit of a spoiled brat, and she tended to have a snotty attitude. The most annoying part about her was her voice.

"Hello, new person!" Maron shouted, waving at Moon.

"Mane, shawty, you fine as a mudderfugger!" Marlon said, smoking weed.

"Burnet said she lezzing, mane," Ray Ray reminded.

"Ah, yeah!" Marlon said.

"Nice meeting you, Moon!" Fennel (Pokemon) said; she, Bianca (Pokemon; Unova), Ashe (Final Fantasy XII), Balthier (Final Fantasy XII), and Yellow (Pokemon) came from their room. They, too, had finished their mission.

"It's so many of you here..." Moon said.

"How did things go between you and your mom, Moon?" Burnet asked, exiting her room with Brigette.

"Fine," Moon replied. "Teach me how to fight."

"I shall! But remember what I said! Focus and calm!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

The backyard/Three hours later...

"So this is Valerie and Olympia's future?" Ragyo was watching the training session with Kali (Pokemon), Katherine (Pokemon), Blossom (Pokemon), Linnea (Pokemon), Merilyn (Pokemon), Millis (Pokemon), Madame Boss (Pokemon), and Clay (Pokemon) above; Ragyo's friends were dead, too. Ragyo was holding a white crystal; six GTA 1 antagonists were trapped inside it.

"Yes, lord Ragyo," Blossom replied. In early 2013, Valerie had dumped her, Linnea, Katherine, and Kali for Olympia, causing a serious conflict between the groups. Between late 2013 and February of 2014, Val and Oly's group and the Furisode girls' group had fought against one another three times, and team Furisode lost.

"When we're revived, we'll go after her new allies first and see how good she can defend them," Ragyo was smiling evilly.

"Hilbert had said nasty comments to us again while fucking Linda and Kayura, Ragyo!" Usagi/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) cried like a little baby. She was a massive crybaby, a terrible cook, and she was immature despite being in her 40s. Since mid 2012, Usagi, Rei (Sailor Moon), Hotaru (Sailor Moon), Setsuna (Sailor Moon), Michiru (Sailor Moon), Haruka (Sailor Moon), Ami (Sailor Moon), Makoto (Sailor Moon), and Minako (Sailor Moon) had repetitively apologized to Hilbert, Kayura, and Linda for their actions against Hilbert and Linda during GTA 4's timeline, but the trio hadn't forgave them. Usagi's daughter, Chibiusa (Sailor Moon), had done the same thing until late 2014 where she decided to call it quits and venture through hell with Benga (Pokemon), her boyfriend. Benga's grammar skills were poor, and he used to have super bad hygiene when he was alive.

"No one cares, Usagi. Either watch the fight with us or leave," Ragyo said.

"You heard lord Ragyo, Usagi!" Millis was one of Red's biggest targets, the other being Merilyn; she had died because she murdered Red's mom infront of him.

"Fuck you guys! I'm leaving!" Usagi said, then she went back to hell.

"You're doing great, Moon!" Burnet had acted lightly towards Moon during this session; Valerie, Olympia, Brigette, Burgh (Pokemon), Lenora (Pokemon), Red, Gary Oak (Pokemon), Michael (Pokemon), Wes (Pokemon), Rui (Pokemon), Basch (Final Fantasy XII), and Natalie (Ape Escape) had watched the entire fight.

"I am!" Moon had learned plenty of cool moves, offensively and defensively.

* * *

 

Three more hours later/October 11...

"That's enough training, Moon! It is time to fight me!" Burnet said.

"I'm ready to kick your ass, Burnet!" Moon said, getting into fighting mode.

"I like that kind of tone!" Burnet said.

Moon threw a punch towards Burnet, but Burnet dodged the attack. Burnet attempted a quick uppercut attack, but Moon ducked. Then, Moon occurred a quick headbutt, hitting Burnet's mid-section. Still on her feet, Burnet used an elbow attack, striking Moon's back. Then, she hit Moon's chest with her knee. To Moon, the knee attack was painful.

"I won't lose!" Moon said.

Burnet tried to use her arm to hit Moon's throat, but Moon grabbed Burnet's arm, then Moon jump kicked Burnet's face. Burnet retaliated with a punch toward the face, but Moon countered by doing the same move towards the same spot.

Burnet shoved the protagonist hard, but Moon got back up. Burnet went for another arm attack, but Moon performed a split move to dodge it. Then, the smaller woman hit Burnet with a rushing knee attack, finally knocking Burnet down. Burnet got on her feet, but Moon moved back. Moon charged towards Burnet, then she ducked Burnet's sudden punch.

After turning the other way, Moon kicked Burnet's back, but the move didn't do much. After facing Moon, Burnet quickly tackled Moon like a dangerous football player, then she kicked Moon's face. But three seconds later, Moon grabbed Burnet's moving leg, then she slammed Burnet's whole body against the ground.

"Impressive," Merilyn said. Merilyn had dated Red between 2006 and 2013; her betraying Red in Snowbelle City led to her demise.

"Dem girls are puttin' up a great fight," Clay had associated with the Sailor Moon girls after Rei, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, and Ami wanted to make Hilbert, their ex-boyfriend, pay for hanging out with Linda way too much, but Clay ended up dead like them.

Grasping Burnet's right hand, Moon pulled her up. Then, she bashed Burnet's head with hers. Moon tried to do it again, but Burnet kicked Moon's midriff, sending Moon towards a table. That had to hurt!

"Is that all you've got!?" Moon yelled.

Moon and Burnet charged towards each other, then they hurled punches at each other. Burnet's punches were stronger than Moon's, but Moon was still standing! Getting serious, Moon increased her speed, looking like she was about to win. But ten seconds later, Burnet bitch-slapped Moon. Moon didn't get knocked down. Her punches kept going and going.

"You win!" Burnet gave up, then Moon stopped the attack. Everybody clapped except for Red and the former antagonists. "That was one hell of a fight, Moon!"

"It was worth it!" Moon said.

"Excellent performance, Moon. Get some rest. You will go on a mission with Red later," Olympia said.

"But where will I sleep?" Moon asked.

"Anywhere," Olympia replied.

~ Mission Five: First mission ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Moon's new room/12:59 p.m....

"You've slept enough, Moon. Wake up," Valerie's voice woke up Moon. 

"Hi, guys... Man, this bed feels more comfortable than my own bed," Moon said.

"Thanks. The mission? You and Red take out a super anti-South Park group in Lubbock, Texas," Valerie said.

"Why do we need to kill them?" Moon asked.

"While Cheren was pretending to be an anti-South Park fan, he had private messaged one member, and the member revealed that the group were going to use over ten million fake signatures to get South Park permanently banned," Valerie explained.

"Sounds like they're taking a show way too seriously," Moon said.

"Exactly. Now, get to work," Olympia said.

* * *

 

Lubbock, Texas...

After stopping someone from driving, Red ruthlessly kicked his head, then he tossed the poor guy towards a sign. In the car, Red headed to the destination, and Moon said, "I've forgot to ask you this, but thanks for killing that fat son of a bitch. He deserved to die."

"*nods*"

"A nod! Yeah... A nod... When I was a little girl, I was shy around many people, especially girls... I was bullied, too... But now, I'm not afraid of bullies! I can fight them on my own!"

* * *

 

At the destination...

Red kicked the door open, scaring every target. Then, he and Moon began to fire their weapons. Because Red had used a M249, he did most of the killing, not allowing Moon to score a lot of kills. After killing the last target, Moon took her Tech-9, then she and Red went back to Anistar City.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"That mission was easy! But I didn't kill a lot..." Moon informed.

"We'll still pay you," Valerie said.

"You'll be assigned for solo missions, but not anytime soon. They could be easy or hard depending on how much training you've done. Enjoy your reward," Olympia said.

Reward: $2,000

Total kills: 4

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,000

Hidden Packages: 4 of 100

Tags: 3 of 100

Snapshot: 1 of 50

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Outside...

"It's still dark in Honolulu..." Moon was looking at the time on her cellphone. "Hmmm... Search for collectibles here or train first... Decisions, decisions..."

~ Mission Six: Driving lessons ~ (Boss: Burnet)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/5:17 p.m....

"I want to learn how to drive, Burnet!" Moon said. For almost several hours, she had collected five Red Balloons, seven Hidden Packages, four Snapshots, eleven Tags, three Blue Leaf Clovers, and two Rampages (15 gang members/$300; 10 bus drivers/$100). She even did an easy Odd Job (beating three fights in an illegal fighting tournament for $1,500).

"And I know the perfect place! But first, we'll have to bring loads of obstacles with us!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Rome...

"I-I've f-found one!" Sun finally found an ancient ball underneath a large pile of rocks, but he got a long way to go.

"Yes," Willow startled Sun.

"Where did you come from, Willow?" Sun asked, glancing at Willow.

"I've been following you for a while, Sun. Thanks for putting much effort into finding an ancient ball," Willow replied. "The beauty of that ancient ball. It's a shame that they had to be hidden for many centuries."

* * *

 

6:16 p.m....

The driving test was located at an old, giant parking lot, a great place for driving. Burnet, Brigette, Erika (Pokemon), Sabrina (Pokemon), Zane (Pokemon), Jimmy (Case Closed), Cassius (Pokemon), Amanita (Pokemon), Shauntal (Pokemon), Red, Bebe (Pokemon), and Hayley (Pokemon) had already scattered the obstacles and street cones around the parking lot, which did not take long.

"Have both feet touch the brake and gas pedal, put the car into drive, and hit the gas pedal. Stay between the trail of street cones until you reach the end of it. If you see a moving obstacle, hit brakes and wait for them to move away, or if an obstacle stays in the same spot, don't bump into them and the cones. If you get too close to that inanimate object or a person, drive in reverse, then get past it. Always check your rear-view mirror and wing mirror because a car will come and stay on one side," Burnet was sitting on the passenger's seat while holding a pen and a scoring sheet. "Are you ready, Moon?"

"I'm definitely ready!" Moon replied. "Don't rush, Moon! Focus. Calm. Succeed."

Moon initiated the test. The words "focus", "calm", and "succeed" roamed around Moon's mind, avoiding two standing obstacles Red and a fake hydrant. She was driving slow, too, but she'd get to normal and fast driving after this. Moon hit brakes, letting Erika and Sabrina walk towards the other side of the trail. Then, Moon resumed her driving.

Looking at the rear-view mirror, Moon saw a car coming towards her. Then, she moved to her left, allowing the driver, Zane, to drive past her. She was doing good so far. The day when Moon had drove with Red, Brigette, and Burnet, she acted sloppy. She had caused more minor accidents before that day, too. But those days were long gone. This was a new day, a day to learn how to drive like a professional.

Moon avoided more obstacles, a chair, Jimmy (CC), Cassius, a table, and a waving Brigette. Twenty seconds later, she saw more cars coming. The fastest driver, Bebe, was on the opposite side, but the slowest driver, Hayley, was on the same side. After Bebe drove past Moon, Moon went right, and Hayley went fast.

After reaching towards the end of the trail, Moon hit the brakes, and Burnet said, "Your test score is 100, Moon! You've passed!"

"Alright!" Moon said.

"But in order to pass your driving exam, you'll have to score at least a ninety on the next two tests, a normal speed test and a fast speed test. Those two tests are time trials, and they are important tests for the future," Burnet said.

"I will pass them!" Moon said.

"You'll have to wait for the gang to move the obstacles off the trail before getting started!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Nine minutes later...

"Exam complete!" Burnet confirmed. Moon had beat the normal speed test and fast speed test in one-minute and twenty-nine seconds and fifty-eight seconds, respectively; the time to beat in those tests were one-minute and thirty-five seconds and a minute and five seconds.

"I rule!" Moon said.

"Drive often to improve more. Here's some tips: If you get caught in a traffic jam while doing a mission, steal the furthest vehicle. Always ignore the red light and a stop sign. If you're in a rush, just run over small obstacles like a fire hydrant and don't bump into a cop car," Burnet said.

"Got it! I'm heading to my mom's house with Red!" Moon said.

~ Mission Seven: Getting revenge on more bullies ~ (Boss: Red)

Honolulu...

"Mom, open up!" Moon was knocking on the door; Red was standing behind her.

Opening the door, Moon's mom said, "Moon, you're here!", then she looked at Red. "Is he one of the strangers?"

"Yep, and his name is Red! He doesn't talk," Moon replied. "We're just stopping by to give you this!" Moon said, then she handed her mom $1,900. "It's Euro money!"

"Don't you two wanna come in and eat breakfast with me?" Moon's mom asked.

"Yes!" Moon replied, and Red nodded.

* * *

 

After breakfast...

"Bye, mom!" Moon said, heading towards a car with Red.

"Bye!" Moon's mom said, then she watched Moon and Red throwing a couple out of their car and stealing it. "I'm so proud of my baby. Thanks to her, I can afford that $1,000 fur coat I've always wanted."

"Red, we're about to go to the filthiest neighborhoods in Honolulu. A lot of people had bullied me and a friend of mine, and it was terrible. Help me beat some of them up!" Moon said.

"*nods*"

* * *

 

At the neighborhood, Moon and Red left the stolen car, then Moon confronted four bullies, who had used sticks to poke her head and punched her midsection a few weeks ago. One of the bullies said, "Look, guys! Our favorite punching bag is here!, but Moon kicked him square in the nuts, shocking him and his friends.

"Did that feel good!?" Moon asked.

"No...!" the bully was on the ground, holding his privates.

"You're gonna pay for that, nerd!" another bully yelled. She tried to attack Moon, but Moon evaded every move. Then, Moon landed five hard punches on her stomach, and she fell. "My stomach..."

"Do you two clowns wanna fight me and Red, my friend?" Moon asked, glaring at the two harmless bullies.

But the bullies ran! They were an inch taller than Moon, but Red was bigger than them! Moon and Red pursued them. When they got close, the duo jumped on the bullies. Red was aggressively kicking his target's throat, but Moon was blowing punches at her target's forehead.

Eleven seconds later, Moon said, "Let's go elsewhere, Red!", and Red followed Moon.

After confronting more bullies, six relatives, Moon kicked the shortest one, and Red whacked the tallest bully's head with his M249. The second tallest bully equipped his Baseball Bat, but Moon pulled out some sweet fighting moves on him. After taking the injured bully's Baseball Bat, Moon attacked the remaining bullies with it, badly injuring them.

"I want my mommy!" the third youngest bully sobbed.

"Fuck your mommy, cunt! I hope that bitch gets eaten by a fucking bear!" Moon cursed.

"You're still a pussy..." the third oldest bully insulted Moon.

"What did you just say!?" Moon asked, then he mistakenly repeated himself. "Hold him, Red!"

"Wait, no!" he cried, being held by Red.

"Take this, bastard!" Moon yelled, hitting his head repeatedly until his death. Then, she glared at his brothers and sisters, who had witnessed their brother's death in horror. "Tell the other bullies that I had done this!" Moon was really sending a message to the bullies here. "You can go, Red," Moon said, then Red headed back to Anistar City. "It's time to get some new clothes!"

Total kills: 30

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $2,000

Hidden Packages: 11 of 100

Tags: 14 of 100

Snapshots: 5 of 50

Red Balloons: 5 of 100

Blue Leaf Clovers: 3 of 50

Rampages: 2 of 20

Odd jobs: 1 of 20

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

~ Mission Eight: Swimming and flying ~ (Boss: Burnet)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/October 12, 10:11 a.m.... (Central European Time Zone)

"I like your clothes, Moon-chan!" Mako was comical and somewhat silly.

"Thanks!" Moon said. She had bought blue tight jeans, black sneakers, a black shirt saying "Fuckin' shit" in white, and a hat with a Hawaii (Alola) Warriors logo; the total price was $107.96. But after buying those things, she had purchased a $202.78 Hamsong Galaxy s7 (a parody of Samsung Galaxy s7), and she had gathered sixteen Hidden Packages, four Rampages (10 gang members/$200; 10 taxi drivers/$500; 10 Alola dancers/$300; 15 milk factory employees/ $400), twenty-one Red Balloons (including the ones she had skipped earlier), fifteen Snapshots, twenty-two Tags, five Odd Jobs (delivering fifteen pizzas for $500, giving a variety of ten vehicles to a cargo ship for $350,000, beating an uncommon, illegal street race tournament for $600, completing eight rounds of a difficult target practice game for $400, and using a borrowed shovel to dig up treasure for a crazed treasure guy for $800), and ten Blue Leaf Clovers, which had happened many hours ago.

"Fuckin' shit! One of my favorite sentences!" Nonon said.

""Fuck shit up" is a good line, too," Lanette (Pokemon), Brigette's younger sister, said, eating an apple. Like Brigette, she was a nerd.

"I agree!" Moon agreed.

"Need anything, Moon?" Burnet asked.

"Some swimming lessons, among other shit," Moon replied.

"You can't swim? Everybody has to swim!" Burnet said.

"One time, a couple of bullies had put me deep into the sea, and a shark was coming straight towards me! Lucky for me, a scuba diver had saw me and saved my ass!" Moon said.

"Did the bullies get their asses whooped by their parents?" Nonon asked.

"Yes, but one bully had died from serious injuries, and his parents were sentenced to more than twenty-years in prison. The cunt deserved to die anyway," Moon replied. "Where will the swimming lessons take place?"

"Near this city's docks, but there ain't no sharks in the water. Just harmless fish," Burnet said.

* * *

 

An hour later...

"That's right, Moon! Swim!" Burnet said, watching Moon improve her swimming. Moon had started bad, but after fifty minutes of swimming, she was doing fantastic.

"I'll be right back, Burnet!" Moon said, then she went deep into the water. There, she collected an Oyster near two large water rocks. Then, she put her head outside the water. "I'll be fine, Burnet!"

"Okay, Moon!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"I'm done swimming!" Moon had collected a total of seven Oysters.

"Now, you can take flying lessons, in New Jersey!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Mistralton City's airport... (Eastern Unova Time Zone)

"Elesa (Pokemon)! Skyla (Pokemon)! My new friend here wants some flying lessons, pronto!" Burnet said.

"Welcome to flying land, friend! Together, we will fly around the sky and wave at our flying friends! Flying is love, flying is life!" Skyla's personality was all about flying-related things. Some people had called her a loony before.

""Fucking shit?" Such vulgar language. A person like myself will never wear anything like that. Beauty matters," Elesa, a supermodel, had a beauty-related personality, but her knowledge level of flying, thanks to Skyla, was sky-high.

"Okay..." Moon gave Elesa a weird look.

* * *

 

Five hours later...

"You've completed all tests, Moon! I, Skyla, shall thank you for showing our beloved sky a lot of respect!" Skyla said, then she gave Moon a pilot license. "Never lose it!"

"I won't lose it, Skyla," It took Moon thirty minutes to learn how to fly good.

"Since we're still in this time zone, you can visit Blue (Pokemon) in Castelia City. He runs a famous casino called Horse Shot," Burnet said.

~ Mission Nine: Working for more bosses ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office...

"Jesus, cousin, you're acting like a whiny little bitch again! Get that tampon out of your smelly vagina and calm the fuck down!" Blue, whose known catchphrase was "Smell ya later!", was arguing with Gary. Charles (Pokemon), Linda's childhood friend, Linda, Hilbert, Daisy Oak (Pokemon), Chili (Pokemon), Cress (Pokemon), Cilan (Pokemon), Red, and Kayura were here, too.

"How many fuckin' times do I have to tell your ass that your machines are broken!? That's not how you operate a casino, asshole!" Gary shouted.

"My machines are 100% fine, dumbass! You're just having bad luck!" Blue countered.

"What the sam hill is going on here?" Burnet entered the office with Moon.

"My cunt cousin had rigged his machines!" Gary replied. "I'm going to another casino!"

""I'm going to another casino!"" Blue mimicked Gary's voice. "Oh, who fucking cares! Such a crybaby, you! You remind me of a woman named Usagi! That bitch cried so much, I had to bring her old ass here and make her wait for Hilbert to show up!" Blue said, then he noticed a new face. "A friend, Burnet?"

"Yeah, she's a friend. She's here to work for you and Daisy," Burnet replied.

"What is today's mission, Blue?" Moon asked.

"Kick the fuckin' shit out of my cousin's ass and throw his ass out of the window!" Blue replied.

"Blue! Gary's our cousin!" Daisy protested.

"So? Fuck him!" Blue said.

"Blue, quit fucking with Moon and give her a real mission," Burnet said.

"We're sorry, Hilbert!" Usagi appeared, startling everybody except for Red.

"And speaking of Usagi..." Kayura shook her head.

"Go away!" Hilbert said.

"A spirit!?" Moon was staggered.

"Usagi here had betrayed me in 2012. Not just her, but her wives, Ami, Makoto, Rei, and Minako, had betrayed me as well. They were mad at me for being best friends with Linda, one of my current girlfriend," Hilbert said.

"But we didn't mean to be naughty!" Usagi said.

"And where the hell are Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, and Michiru!? Did those fucks give up like Chibiusa did!?" Linda asked.

"They and the other girls are having a lesbian orgy, friend," Usagi said.

"We're not friends, bitch! Now, fuck off and grow the hell up!" Linda said, then Usagi started crying.

"Sorry..." Usagi disappeared.

Moon cleared her throat, placing her hands on her hips. "My mission?"

"I hate to break this to you, but I don't have any as of now," Blue replied.

"But I have one for you today! Help me protect my girls and drugs from random drug dealers. Every time my girls try to get out of this city with drugs, groups of people try to fuck it up. They're just mad because they get lesser drugs than us!" Daisy said.

"Have fun, Moon!" Burnet said.

"Blue! Smell ya later!" Gary said, heading out of the office.

"That's my catchphrase, ya thief!" Blue yelled.

* * *

 

Near Daisy's house...

"Let's rock 'n roll, girls!" Daisy turned on her motorcycle; Moon was sitting behind her.

Daisy's girls took off, then Daisy followed them. A minute later, groups of thugs in a car began to shoot at one of the girls' trucks, but Moon blasted her Tech-9 bullets at the car. Many bullets later, the car exploded, then more enemy cars arrived.

"Killer, Moon!" Daisy said.

Moon got rid of the extra cars, too, but a fourth one showed up. Moon ran out of Tech-9 ammo, but she asked Daisy for some, and Daisy refilled the Tech-9's ammo capacity. After clearing that huge problem, Moon resumed her job.

"Explode! Haha!" Moon said, blowing up the fourth enemy car.

Enemies in motorcycles made it to the scene! However, Moon dispatched the drivers with her Handgun bullets. Three enemy vans came! Together, Moon and Daisy destroyed one of them, and then another one. A goon from the last van tried to jump towards an ally truck, but Moon killed him instead of letting him do it. Then, the duo took out the lone van.

"This is nuts!" Moon exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know!" Daisy agreed. "But we're doing great!"

Minutes later, Daisy's girls finally reached the exit, then Daisy stopped her motorcycle. Moon got off it, and Daisy said, "You're damn useful, Moon! Here's $1,000."

"Call me if necessary, Daisy!" Moon said, getting the money.

"I won't forget you, Moon!" Daisy promised, driving away from Moon.

Total kills: 107

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $356,389.26

Hidden Packages: 27 of 100

Tags: 36 of 100

Snapshots: 20 of 50

Red Balloons: 26 of 100

Blue Leaf Clovers: 13 of 50

Rampages: 6 of 20

Odd jobs: 6 of 20

Oysters: 7 of 60

End of Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like GTA 3, I'm gonna make the protagonist collect lots of collectibles way early in the story. That way, I can focus on the storylines, missions, and the variety of characters a lot more. 
> 
> After mission ten, the "Learning Saga", I'll do a dark saga next, a saga I've always wanted to do, and it'll revolve around one of my favorite childhood anime characters of all time. All sagas aren't filler storylines, by the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Twelve hours later/Nimbasa City...

"I'm finished..." Moon said, then she went to Honolulu for some shut eye. For twelve hours, Moon had collected four Odd Jobs (delivering ten Chinese foods for $300, using a truck to deliver illegal goods to a shady company for $2,500, catching twenty crabs for a seafood company for $1,000, and beating an illegal bike race for $200), twenty-two Tags, twenty Oysters, ten Snapshots, fourteen Blue Leaf Clovers, thirty-two Red Balloons, twenty-eight Hidden Packages, and four Rampages (10 firefighters/$300; 20 doctors $600; 20 military members/ $900; 15 nurses/ $100) in Castelia City and fifteen Oysters, thirty Tags, twenty-five Hidden Packages, five Rampages (15 Burger King employees/$500; 25 clowns/$1,000; 10 skateboarding dudes/$100; 20 stoners/$200; 15 hackers/$1,500), twelve Blue Leaf Clovers, twenty-two Red Balloons, ten Snapshots, and five Odd Jobs (running over fake stop signs for $100, completing an illegal swimming race for $700, giving stolen condoms to ten prostitutes for $300, breaking the remains of My Little Dolly franchise for $2,000, and catching fifteen frogs for a super-rich school's science subject for $1,500) in Nimbasa City.

~ Mission Ten: Tar Hole ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Moon's house/October 13, 6:08 a.m....

"I'm awake!" Moon's Hamsung rang. Then, she answered the thing. "What?"

"Come to this mansion immediately," Olympia replied.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"More new faces!" Moon was seeing Katharine (Pokemon) and Aikuro (Kill La Kill) flirting, Shiro (Kill La Kill) upgrading a weapon, Mako (The Legend of Korra) talking to Mako (KLK) and Nonon, Lorelei (Pokemon), Clair (Pokemon), N (Pokemon), Bill (Pokemon), Houka (Kill La Kill), Uzu (Kill La Kill), and Ira (Kill La Kill) eating lunch together, and Jake (Ape Escape) and Grant (Pokemon) playing Mortal Kombat X.

"Welcome back, Moon. Today, you'll help Red steal bananas from Chapel Hill's wealthy banana factory," Olympia said.

"Ummm... bananas...?" Moon looked a little confused.

"In 2014, this organization have merged with Spike (Ape Escape) and Helga (Ape Escape), two rich primate zoo owners from Boston, and together, we're taking control of a giant primate zoo in Lumiose City," Olympia said.

"Red will do the storing. Protect him at all costs," Valerie said.

"After Chapel Hill, go to Lumiose City and give its zoo the bananas," Olympia said.

* * *

 

Chapel Hill, North Carolina...

"Let's do this, Red!" Moon said, then she and Red stole a midget's car. "I wonder how far is this Banana Factory? I don't like bananas. They're my least favorite fruit. Apples are the best! I'm allergic to oranges."

After driving around for ten minutes, Red and Moon made it to the Banana Factory. Then, Moon shot the ceiling, yelling, "We're here to take this factory's bananas!" Every employee in the same room ducked and covered their heads, while many others in other rooms ran for their lives.

Three wanted levels! Holding a crying employee at gunpoint, Moon told him where the completed bananas where, and the employee told her that they were in a northwestern storeroom outside the factory. Then, the criminals rushed there.

Inside the storeroom, Red began storing the bananas into one of his large bags, and Moon fought a few authorities. Red was going fast, making the mission a little less hard. But the police were growing in rapid numbers! And because of that, Moon got wanted level number four, triggering the SWAT team. The SWAT team were tougher! Running and shooting simultaneously, Moon screamed for help. Then, Red aided her, murdering every SWAT dude. Done, Red got  
back to work, and Moon stole one of the corpses' M19, a highly recommended weapon for ANY gunfight.

More arrived, but Moon killed each and every one of them with three-four shots. Five wanted levels!? Uh-oh! The FBI were more serious than the SWAT team. Better Body Armor, better speed, and higher health!

Finished, Red grabbed Moon before disappearing with her and the giant bags of bananas. That was close!

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"We've given the bananas to that Lumiose zoo, Val and Oly! You guys should've seen the reactions from the people there! They were like "That muscle guy is so strong!"", Moon said.

"Red is undoubtedly strong. Back in 2013, I was sitting on his back, and he had done one-hundred push-ups," Valerie said.

"ONE-HUNDRED!? WHOA!" Moon exclaimed.

"Predictable reaction. The others had the same reaction after we told them the same story," Olympia said.

Reward: $2,000

~ Mission Eleven: Wrongfully convicted ~ (Boss: ???)

Honolulu...

Moon and Red were searching for more bullies in another neighborhood. Minutes ago, Moon had gave her mom $150,000, and Red and Moon had eaten a lot of breakfast. Also, Moon's mom promised Moon that she'd look for a better house.

A thirty-five four-eyed man, who was reading a book since 7:28 a.m., accidentally bumped into Red and Moon, dropping his book. He apologized, picking up the book. He recognized Red, then he gasped in shock.

"Y-Y-Y-You..." he said, moving back. "D-D-Did they pay you to find me!?" he asked.

"Who are you talking to?" Moon asked.

"H-H-H-Him!" he replied, pointing at Red.

"Red? What did he do to you?" Moon asked. "And stay still! He's not here to hurt you!"

"Three years ago, he had brung me to my ex-wife, her wife, my daughter, and their friends... and they assaulted me..." he replied.

"Where did it take place?" Moon asked.

"Trovitopolis... That's not the only reason I had moved here..." he replied. "Mind if I tell you the whole story?" he asked.

"Sure," Moon replied. "What's your name?"

"Gohan (Dragonball series)," Gohan replied, then he, Moon, and Red sat on the edge of the sidewalk. "When I was thirteen years old, I had met Videl, my ex-wife, and we engaged in a romantic relationship. But five months later, I had inadvertently knocked up Videl, and I was forced to marry her at the age of eighteen. It was hell... We had arguments about how our daughter, Pan, should be raised, I had to hear my ex-father-in-law's successful career almost every day, Videl couldn't help me pay the bills because she too lazy to get a job, and I had gotten expelled from the University of Trovitopolis, the city's best college, for getting into a long fight with her..."

"A day later, I had caught her cheating on me with Mai, her wife and one of my deceased father's many enemies. My father... Videl and Mai had killed him... infront of me..." Gohan said, then tears descended from his eyes. "My father's friends, almost every one of them, were murdered, too, but Mai and Videl didn't go to prison... My mother and my little brother, Goten (Dragonball series), had committed suicide because we didn't get justice..."

"I'm sorry..." Moon felt bad for Gohan.

"Mr. Satan (Dragonball series)... Trovitopolis' hero and Videl's father... He's the main reason why they're not in prison... I couldn't retaliate either... because if I do, I'd be behind bars with Yamcha (Dragonball series)... I'm not sure if Yamcha's dead or alive..."

"Red and I can see if this Yamcha fellow is still in prison. Then, we'll murder Mr. Satan, Videl, Mai, and Pan," Moon said.

"R-Really? Thanks, but doing that isn't going to bring back my family and the other victims..."Gohan said.

"Why did Yamcha go to prison?" Moon asked.

"His ex-girlfriend, Bulma (Dragonball series), had accused him of raping her after cheating on him. But knowing Yamcha, he wouldn't do a risky move like rape. That fucking cunt was my dad's friend, too... The reason Mai and Videl had spared her was because Bulma's son, Trunks (Dragonball series), was Mai's boyfriend," Gohan replied. "Krillin (Dragonball series) 18 (Dragonball series), and Marron (Dragonball series), more friends, were on vacation during the tragic events... But in 2013, they were killed by one of Videl and Mai's friends," Gohan had learned that Ragyo killed the family, but Ragyo didn't kill them. Red had killed them, after Maron failed to do it. "That's enough talking for now. Let's go to that Trovitopolis prison."

* * *

 

Trovitopolis... (Japan Time Zone)

Trovitopolis' male prison was massive, but so was this city. It didn't take them long to get there. The entrance was blocked by two prison guards, but Red smoked them. Moon took one of their keys, and the alarm went off. After Moon opened the door, she, Red, and Gohan entered the prison, then Red and Moon murdered every visible guard.

Moon got six stars! Gohan looked at each prison room while the armed murderers continued to murder the guards. Tons of prisoners were making loud noises, and it was annoying. Red wanted to shut them up, but killing the guards were more vital.

Trovitopolis' military! However, they weren't a match for Red's M249s and Moon's M19, a deadly combination! Moon really loved Red as a crime partner, but she needed to work with more members of team Val and Oly as well, not just Red.

Finally seeing Yamcha, Gohan said, "Yamcha, you're alive!", then he unlocked Yamcha's cell door, freeing him. "Guys, I've found him!"

"Gohan!? Get me out of here!" Yamcha said. When Yamcha was way young, he was originally characterized as a deadly warrior, who feared nothing but talking to women. After befriending Goku and Goku's allies, his personality remained mostly the same, but became caring and considerate of the people he protected. He was showcased as a courageous warrior striven to be the best, but was unable to reach this status, a fact that appeared to plague him. He was a huge fan of the World Martial Arts Tournament and had always wanted to compete and someday win. Now, his current personality was about him wanting to kill Bulma and Vegeta (Dragonball series), Bulma's husband.

"You're home free, buddy," Gohan said. Then, Red took Gohan, Yamcha, and Moon to Anistar City with him.

* * *

 

Anistar City...

"Twenty-four years in prison... Bulma and Vegeta had put me in that hellhole... They must die! Mai and Videl, too! Those cunt bitches had killed Puar (Dragonball series)! They had killed our other friends!" Yamcha said.

"They're already on our hit list, Yamcha. Pan and Mr. Satan, too," Gohan reminded.

"Fuck Mr. Satan! I fucking hate that cocksucking piece of shit! That fucker's a fraud!" Yamcha yelled.

"I think I remembered seeing Mr. Satan on television one time. The guy doesn't look like a great fighter at all," Moon said.

"There were rumors of him paying evenly-matched fighters to lose on purpose. They're obviously true. As a little kid, I had stopped Cell (Dragonball series), a homicidal maniac, from murdering innocent people. But Mr. Satan took all the credit, saying that he had defeated Cell all by himself. In reality, Cell was kicking Mr. Satan's ass, and as a witness, I had aided that lying prick," Gohan said.

"I've got an idea! I'll challenge Mr. Satan to a free fighting match and expose his lying ass!" Moon said.

"Hey, yeah! I like that idea!" Gohan agreed. "But how good are you?"

"Good! For hours, my friend, Burnet, had taught me how to defend myself and use sweet moves!" Moon replied. "Say, why don't you guys join our gang!"

"I'll join!" Yamcha agreed to join. "I want to train hard, so I can beat Vegeta's ass before killing him and Bulma! That cocky motherfucker thinks he's the supreme God of all fighters, but he's not! I've seen better fighters than him!"

"Am I allowed to do online classes?" Gohan asked.

"You can do anything in the mansion as long as you accept the bosses' missions," Moon replied.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"I've got new recruits!" Moon shouted.

"Go-ham? Yam-chop?" Maron thought that she'd never see them again.

"Maron!?" Gohan and Yamcha said in unison.

"You guys know her?" Moon asked.

"She was Krillin's ex," Gohan replied.

"Ah, more fresh meat!" Burnet said.

"A nerd..." Nonon referred to Gohan as a nerd.

"Brilliant, Moon. You boys are hired!" Valerie said.

"Killer! Training time!" Yamcha said.

"Come train with us, Gohan! It won't hurt you!" Moon said.

"I'll give it a try," Gohan said.

Total kills: 288

Legit kills: 0

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $212,189.26

Hidden Packages: 80 of 100

Tags: 88 of 100

Snapshots: 40 of 50

Red Balloons: 80 of 100

Blue Leaf Clovers: 39 of 50

Rampages: 15 of 20

Odd jobs: 15 of 20

Oysters: 42 of 60

End of Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gohan saga! Finally! In two of my GTA 3 notes, I said that Gohan and Yamcha would get revenge against their enemies, and in a GTA 2 bonus chapter, I promised that there'd be A LOT of legit kills in the Gohan Saga. 
> 
> The Aether Foundation? After finding out who they really were, I was like, "Hmmm... Yes." Ash will get heavily involved in the Aether Foundation saga, btw.


	7. Chapter 7

~ Mission Twelve: Hidden Power ~ (Boss: Gohan)

An hour later/Backyard...

"WOLF-FANG FIST!" Yamcha swiftly used his signature move towards a punching bag. "How fast was that, Burnet?" Yamcha asked.

"Very fast, Yamcha! Keep enhancing your speed and you'll feel like a young adult again!" Burnet replied.

"How old are you, Yamcha?" Moon asked, training with Gohan and Red.

"Fifty-seven," Yamcha replied, continuing to punish the punching bag. "Do you like baseball?"

"I'm not a fan of baseball," Moon replied.

"I wasn't just a fighting warrior, but a baseball player as well. If not for Bulma falsely accusing me of rape, I would've finished my baseball career with higher statistics," Yamcha said.

"What were your statistics before your incarceration?" Burnet asked.

".306 batting average, 1,355 hits, 213 home runs, 706 RBIs, 70 stolen bases, and .411 OBP," Yamcha replied.

"Goddamn, Yamcha! That's impressive!" Burnet exclaimed.

"I know, but it's sad that my career had to end prematurely," Yamcha said. "Gohan, why haven't you said anything in the last hour?"

"Training doesn't always require talking, Yamcha. Let him stay quiet," Burnet said. Gohan hadn't talked throughout this training session. He was angry, and he had thought about his horrible past non-stop.

"I'm done training," Moon said, ending her training. "But I'll return here."

"Where are you going, Moon?" Yamcha asked.

"Trovitopolis. I'll just collect collectibles there," Moon replied.

"Oh, good! Don't start the mission without us!" Yamcha said.

* * *

 

Rome...

Ancient ball, number two!" Sun had found the second ancient ball below a spooky cavern.

* * *

 

Six hours later/Backyard...

"Back!" Five Odd Jobs (throwing twenty-five Mr. Satan toys into the sea for $600, beating five OCs in a rock-climbing race for $800, tearing ten Mr. Satan posters for $1,400, delivering twenty rice balls for $1,000, and recovering five bags of missing Yen (Japanese money) for $2,000), five Rampages (fifteen Mr. Satan fanboys/$1,000; fifteen Mr. Satan fangirls/$1,000; ten Furisode women/$1,500; ten gamers/$200; ten businessmen/$2,000), eighteen oysters, eleven Blue Leaf Clovers, twenty Red Balloons, ten Snapshots, twelve Tags, and twenty Hidden Packages were collected, thus getting nice prizes.

Then, Moon noticed Gohan being super aggressive towards three punching bags, and Moon said, "Gohan!"

"He's been like this for so long, but I don't blame him," Yamcha had finished his training session fifty-five minutes ago.

"I haven't seen an angry nerd like that since forever!" Nonon was seeing the rage with Olympia, Valerie, both Makos, Celio (Pokemon), Jimmy (CC), Brigette, Burnet, Lanette, Linda, Kayura, Hilbert, Tsumugu (Kill La Kill), Zargabaath (Final Fantasy XII), Maron, Ray Ray, Marlon, Brawly, Arcanine, Pikachu, Persian, Mega Houndoom, Seviper, Munna, Stoutland, and the Octopussior (Drawn Together).

Gohan suddenly screamed loud, revealing golden blonde hair (Super Saiyan hair), his hidden power. Everybody was shocked because they had never expected this. Now, Gohan returned to normal, falling on his knees.

"GOHAN, YOUR HAIR HAD CHANGED!" Moon shouted.

"The myth... about the Saiyan ethnic group... It was true... all along..." Gohan was gasping for air. Twelve seconds later, he calmed down. "I'm half Saiyan and half Japanese. Legend has it that every Saiyan has a hidden power. If a Saiyan unleashes it, they'll become stronger than their normal selves."

"That's good, Gohan. This organization needs more usefulness like your hidden power," Olympia said.

"Are you done training, Gohan?" Moon asked.

"Yes," Gohan replied, getting up. "Let's get to work."

~ Mission Thirteen: The Briefs and the arrogant Vegeta ~ (Boss: Gohan)

Trovitopolis/October 14, 8:43 a.m.... (Japan Time Zone)

"To the Capsule Corporation!" Yamcha said, then he, Red, Gohan, and Moon stole a car from a dumbass Mr. Satan fan.

* * *

 

Capsule Corporation/West Trovitopolis...

The Capsule Corporation was mega big, if not one of the biggest places in Trovitopolis. Due to the invention and production of its useful tools for the world, the Capsule Corporation was one of the largest, richest and most influential companies on the planet.

The gang faced Bulma, Vegeta, Bulla (Dragonball series), Mrs. Briefs/Panchy (Dragonball series), and Dr. Brief (Dragonball series) at the Atrium, and the family was staggered to see a pissed off Yamcha out of prison.

Bulma had a temperamental personality. While known for her intellect, she was also considerably spoiled and vain. Vegeta was arrogant, intelligent, and serious, underestimating and mocking most of his opponents because of his high-level fighting skills. Bulla was mostly assertive of her femininity, she was usually cheerful and eager to please, and she and Vegeta were quite close. Bulla had met Yamcha in prison once, and she had called him all kinds of dirty names. Despite being in her 80s, Panchy looked like she was in her 20s. Panchy was a little ditzy, mostly friendly, and she used to have some sort of obsession with sweets. Dr. Brief was easy-going and friendly, he would rarely leave his home, and he was often found tinkering on a number of complicated gadgets while surrounded by his beloved pets.

"YAMCHA!? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET RELEASED IN 2022, NOT FUCKING 2016!" Bulma screamed like a whiny little cunt; Vegeta and Bulla got angry.

"Gohan and my new friends, Moon and Red, had got me out of there, bitch!" Yamcha said.

"You had better watch your mouth, you useless worm, or I, the greatest fighter of all time, will demonstrate my moves on your pathetic ass!" Vegeta said.

"You should've gotten locked up a long time ago, Vegeta! If not for Goku sparing you, your cunt kids wouldn't exist!" Yamcha wasn't really blaming Goku for Vegeta's current state. Adult Goku was known for sparing his enemies, hoping that they would turn into a new leaf, or putting them in prison. Several years before Bulma had cheated on Yamcha with Vegeta, Vegeta used to commit serious crimes with his deceased partner, Nappa (Dragonball series), and Vegeta had betrayed and killed Nappa for looking pathetically weak against Goku.

"How dare you call my kids that word! You shall pay!" Vegeta yelled.

Vegeta charged towards Yamcha. Then, the two initiated a fight, throwing hard punches against one another. After Yamcha's fifth punch, he kneed Vegeta's midsection, but Vegeta counterattacked with an uppercut. The fight quickly got intense because the middle-aged men punched and kicked each other so hard. Vegeta's family were rooting for him, but Gohan and Moon were rooting for Yamcha. Vegeta was sixty-two years old, but he was still in perfect shape, and he was moving a little faster than Yamcha.

Yamcha pulled off a surprise wolf-fang fist attack towards Vegeta's bloody face, but the move didn't send Vegeta to the ground. However, Yamcha's second wolf-fang fist attack did, thus knocking out a few of Vegeta's teeth.

Winning, Yamcha gripped Vegeta's leg, then he hurled him toward his astonishing family. Bulma and Bulla intervened, but Yamcha took out Bulla with a single knee to the gut, then he used a spinning kick attack towards Bulma's head.

"Moon. Red," Yamcha glared at Bulma's frightening parents. "Kill Bulma's parents!"

"As you wish!" Moon agreed, and Red nodded.

"Don't!" Dr. Briefs and Panchy cried in unison, but Red and Moon murdered them.

"Mom! Dad!" Bulma cried.

"You're a monster, Yamcha!" Bulla sobbed.

"Bulma and Vegeta are the real monsters for putting me in prison, you ignorant fuck!" Yamcha yelled, then he ruthlessly attacked Vegeta, showing no mercy.

"STOP HURTING MY DADDY!" Bulla had tears coming out of her eyes.

"Gohan, why are letting them do this to us!?" Bulma cried again.

"Because your cunt ass had put an innocent man in jail, and your fucking son's girlfriend had murdered my father, you stupid cunt motherfucker! I fucking hate your fucking ass, bitch!" Gohan cursed heavily, but he had every right to curse like that.

Three minutes later, Yamcha broke Vegeta's neck with a Steel Bat he had borrowed from Burnet, and Vegeta screamed in a lot of pain. Yamcha ragingly broke more of Vegeta's bones, and Bulma and Bulla sobbed louder. This was Yamcha's greatest moment; he had waited so long to do this.

Done with Vegeta, he began to brutally assault Bulma with the same weapon for five gruesome minutes. Then, he hurled Bulma towards her badly injured husband.

"Let's execute them together, guys!" Yamcha said, then he and his friends shot and killed Bulma and Vegeta.

"We have one cunt breathing, Yamcha," Moon said. "What do you want me to do to her?"

"Kill the fucking bitch!" Yamcha replied, then Moon murdered Bulla. "Better."

"Does anybody need a small break?" Gohan asked.

"I do. I'm hungry!" Yamcha replied.

"I'm hungry, too!" Moon replied, too.

"Then, let's eat!" Gohan said.

* * *

 

Nine minutes later...

"NO!" Trunks, and Pan, Mai, and Videl, was exceptionally stupefied to see his dead family. Trunks was spoiled and selfish like Bulma and cocky and proud like Vegeta. Eleven minutes ago, Pan, Trunks, Videl, and Mai had watch the early morning news and learned that Yamcha had escaped from prison. The news even showed sketches of three assailants, Moon, Red, and Gohan, the ones who had helped Yamcha escape. "YAMCHA! GOHAN!"

"Damn that Red... Damn him... First, he had betrayed Team Furisode. And now, he, Yamcha, Gohan, and some woman killed your family... They won't get away with this!" Mai was romantic with Videl and Trunks, she had a dirty sense of humor, she was violent, and she was somewhat comedic. Videl's personality was about her bragging about how unstoppable her dumbass father was and violently attacking anyone that'd say otherwise. As for Pan, she didn't have a personality. She was just an annoying cunt that deserved to die.

Total kills: 353

Legit kills: 5 (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $223,689.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, mission thirteen was super violent, brutal, and dark. But I did say that GTA 5 will be darker than 2 and 3. 
> 
> Several more collectibles will appear later in the story, and Moon will get more awesome prices. 
> 
> I had to fix a few minor errors, btw.


	8. Chapter 8

Moon's house...

"Thanks for making us delicious lunch, mom!" Moon was eating lunch with Red, Yamcha, Burnet, Brigette, and Gohan; Moon had invited Burnet and Brigette here prior to the lunch part.

"You're welcome, honey!" Moon's mom said. "So, where did you meet Red, Burnet, and Brigette again?"

"Near that big brownish house, a half-mile away from this house," Moon replied. "I forget to ask you this, Burnet, but why did you, Red, and Brigette come here before seeing me for the first time?"

"We had to visit (Professor) Kukui (Pokemon), a friend," Burnet replied.

"What does he do?" Moon asked.

"Nothing but being around with his husband, Guzma (Pokemon)," Burnet replied. "Seven years ago, I had moved to this beautiful city. The place where we had first met was Alola Cafe, and we had talked for many, many hours! Then, we started dating. I had tanned my skin a couple of times, and that shit felt great. Six months later, we were married! But in early 2010, we got a divorce. Both of us came out of the closet and said that we couldn't hide any longer."

"Did you two had sex?" Gohan asked.

"No, we just gave each other kisses on the cheek. But that shit felt weird, though. Y'know, me, a lesbian, kissing a gay or straight dude and shit," Burnet replied. "Y'all wanna meet him and Guzma after lunch?"

"Sure, Burnet!" Moon replied.

* * *

 

Near Kukui and Guzma's mansion...

"Yo, Kukui, it's me, Burnet!" Burnet was beating on the mansion door.

Seconds later, Kukui and Guzma opened it, and Kukui said, "Hi, Burnet!, but after seeing Yamcha and Gohan's faces, he and Guzma occurred shocking looks on their faces. The duo were friends with Mai, Willow, Trunks, Pan, and Videl; Mai and Videl had showed them photos of Gohan and Yamcha, thus informing the duo about their past.

"What's wrong, you two?" Burnet asked.

"Nothing, Burnet! We'll talk later!" Kukui replied, then he closed the mansion door.

"Okay, then..." Burnet said.

After calling Mai, Kukui said, "Mai, we just saw Gohan and Yamcha with my friend, Burnet, my friend's girlfriend, Brigette, and two other people, here in Honolulu!"

"Were the other two a tall, muscular man and a woman with a Alola Warriors hat!?" Mai asked.

"Yes, Mai," Kukui replied.

"Yamcha, Gohan, and those two had killed Trunks' family! They're going to pay!" Mai yelled.

"Wait, did Kukui said "Burnet", the same bitch that ordered her fuckin' animals to eat and kill Ragyo two years ago!?" Videl asked. Ragyo, in her spirit form, had told Mai, Videl, Pan, Willow, and Trunks about her graphic death before. Furthermore, Kukui hadn't told them that he was friends with Burnet.

"He did, Videl!" Mai replied. "We will not allow Goku's old enemies to take over Trovitopolis yet! They'll go after Burnet, Red, Gohan, Yamcha, and the rest of team Val and Oly first!"

"Mai, no! Burnet's my friend! I love her!" Kukui said.

"Warn her and team Val and Oly about our plan and you'll perish!" Mai threatened.

"Kukui, mane, don't tell that hoe a motherfucka thang about Mai's plan, mane! Love ya for life, dawg! Need yo dick in my mouth!" Guzma was the leader of a new gang called Team Skull. African American Vernacular English was the gang's most common English language. However, a few members had decided not to speak that way.

Kukui sighed. "I won't warn her..." Kukui promised.

"Good!" Mai said.

~ Mission Fourteen: Stealing proof ~ (Boss: Gohan)

Trovitopolis...

"We don't have to face Mr. Satan right now," Gohan and the others saw Mr. Satan signing autographs." We can break into his mansion, kill his guards there, and vandalize it."

* * *

 

Near Mr. Satan's mansion...

"DIE!" Moon shouted, wasting four guards guarding the gate. Then, she and the boys went past the gate before wasting more guards.

Inside the mansion, the gang wasted more guards on the main floor, making an awful mess. Next, they went to basement, and they spotted Miss Piiza (Dragonball series), Mr. Satan's promotional agent, Caroni (Dragonball series), one of Mr. Satan's top disciples, Pirozhki (Dragonball series), another top disciple of Mr. Satan, and Jimmy Firecracker (Dragonball series), an extremely biased and partisan interviewer and a major Mr. Satan fanboy, listening to loud rock lyrics of Mr. Satan being the best.

After Gohan told Moon who they were, Moon murdered them. Out of the basement, they continued to kill extra guards until they entered Mr. Satan's room.

Gohan saw a tape recorder on a shelf, then he got it and pressed play. To them, Mr. Satan's words weren't surprising at all. They, especially Gohan and Yamcha, knew his whole career was a big fat lie.

"Moon, after you kick Mr. Satan's ass, we'll let people hear about Mr. Satan's true self. Let's start spraying graffiti around his mansion, shall we?" Yamcha said.

~ Mission Fifteen: Moon vs. Mr. Satan ~ (Boss: Gohan)

After spraying graffiti around Mr. Satan's mansion for thirty minutes, Moon and the boys went back to the same place where they had seen Mr. Satan, but he wasn't there. Fifty-eight seconds later, they saw him lifting weights infront of his moronic fans.

"Stop lifting those weights, you fake!" Moon yelled, disrupting Mr. Satan's activity and distracting him and his idiot fans.

"Are you talkin' to me, puny girl!?" Mr. Satan asked, dropping the weights. Mr. Satan was rich and famous, but also an egomaniac. He boasted endlessly on television about his strength, and that he was the "best fighter in the world". But in the eyes of people who knew otherwise, he was considered to be a lying, showboating blowhard. Mr. Satan was quite an unrepentant lech whose head was easily turned by a pretty face, and he selfishly used his fame as "the Hero who defeated Cell" to seduce and sleep with multiple women after Videl's biological mother left.

"You're goddamn right I'm talking to your lying ass!" Moon replied. "Let's fight each other one on one!" Moon said, then Mr. Satan and his dumb fans laughed at her.

"You!? Fighting me!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You're a jokester!" Mr. Satan said.

"She's not joking, you scumbag!" Gohan said.

"Says my daughter's stupid ex-husband! Kid, why don't you do us a favor and play with your little dollies!? You're wasting our time!" Mr. Satan said.

"Not until you accept my challenge! And I'm not a fucking kid! I'm twenty-three!" Moon said.

"Alright, kid, you've got your wish! But you'll last under three seconds!" Mr. Satan said, then he got closer to Moon.

"Three... Two... One... GO!" Moon said, then she evaded Mr. Satan's punch. Moon kept avoided Mr. Satan's attacks, and confused Mr. Satan's fans murmured to each other.

"Stay still!" Mr. Satan whined.

"I'll give you ten more seconds!" Moon said.

Ten seconds later, Moon assaulted Mr. Satan with repeated punches to the midsection, dumbfounding the brain-dead fans. Then, Moon used a deadly jump kick attack towards Mr. Satan's chin, and Mr. Satan dropped down.

"You're using some kind of unfair trick, cheater!" Mr. Satan whined.

"A fraud calling me a cheater!? You're an idiot! My fighting moves are natural!" Moon said.

Mr. Satan tried to get back up, but Moon used a running kick attack, putting him back down. Then, Moon grabbed one of Mr. Satan's legs before twisting it. Mr. Satan tapped out like a pussy ass bitch, but Moon applied more damage against the leg.

"Mr. Satan, if you want Moon to stop, say yes, and I'll play your tape recorder," Gohan said.

"MY TAPE RECORDER!? I CAN GET OUT OF THIS SUBMISSION HOLD!" Mr. Satan cried.

Gohan scoffed. "No, you won't. Enjoy being handicapped," Gohan said.

"YOU AND THE GIRL WIN! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Mr. Satan cried again, then Moon released him.

After a few minutes of hearing Mr. Satan's secrets, his soon-to-be former fans got angry at him. They were super hurt because they thought that Mr. Satan was a true fighter and a true hero to them.

"Kiss your "career" goodbye, phony!" Yamcha said, then Gohan gave the tape recorder to one of the livid fans.

"Don't kill him. All of you go and spread the secrets to everybody else," Gohan suggested, and the angry people agreed with him. Then, he and the others went to Anistar City.

Total kills: 373

Legit kills: 9 (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla) (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $223,689.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Satan's career is finished! God, I fucking hate that son of a bitch so much! Mr. Satan telling everybody that he had defeated Cell was one of the BIGGEST reasons why Gohan had gotten nerfed in the Buu Arc, one of the worst arcs in Dragon Ball history. Seriously, fuck that arc. The great saiyaman shit was undoubtedly one of the worst pieces of shit I've ever seen in anime history. It's so fucking atrocious, even Ragyo doing uncomfortable things with Satsuki and Ryuko on Kill La Kill is a trillion times better. Hell, almost everything in anime history is better than the great saiyaman bullshit. Rant over.
> 
> Burnet and Kukui! They're both married in Pokemon Sun and Moon! I was happy to see Burnet, with tan, again, but I was surprised to see her married to Kukui. I'm fine with Gamefreak's decision, since it doesn't hurt me one bit! But because of that, I had to make Burnet and Kukui get married while hiding their actual sexualities in the GTA: Pokemon series. Additionally, Burnet will become a part of the Team Skull saga, and it'll take place after the Gohan saga and before the Aether Foundation saga. 
> 
> BTW, Mai, Videl, Pan, Trunks, and Willow being friends with Kukui, Guzma, and Ragyo, and Burnet and Kukui being friends adds so much fuel to the fire to the storyline due to Burnet killing Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko in GTA 2, Burnet being on the same team with Yamcha and Gohan, and so on.


	9. Chapter 9

"Videl, I can't move!" Mr. Satan was talking to Videl via cellphone.

"Where are you, dad!?" Videl sounded very worried. Then, Mr. Satan told his daughter where he was.

"If I don't leave, I'll die!" Mr. Satan cried like a pussy.

"Gohan, you fucking motherfucker!" Videl, Trunks, and the girls knew that Gohan would do something bad to Mr. Satan, but Gohan didn't injure him. "We'll get you, dad!"

* * *

 

Eight minutes later...

"Hurry!" Mr. Satan cried more, then the girls and Trunks carried him to their vehicle before driving away. "Oh, girls, it was terrible! Gohan's lady friend had kicked my ass, and Gohan made my fans get angry at me!"

"We know what Gohan's lady friend looks like, dad! We'll avenge you!" Videl said.

"Remember Cell, father-in-law, the person you had defeated on your own? We'll use him and Goku's other old enemies to go after her, Gohan, and their allies!" Mai said.

"Of course I remembered him, daughter-in-law! He didn't stand a chance against me, the great Mr. Satan!" Mr. Satan didn't want to reveal his true self to his family because if he did, they'd be angry at him.

* * *

 

Rome...

"An Alola hat? Hold on for second," Willow was speaking to Mai on a phone; he was in a hotel room with Sun. "Sun, do you know anybody with an Alola Warriors hat?"

"Moon, the same friend I had mentioned. She said that she had tried to call me multiple times, and she told me about her new clothes and life, but I didn't tell her about the ancient balls," Sun replied. He was in his underwear. He and Willow, who was bisexual, had started a romance relationship with each other a few hours ago.

"That's all I want to know," Willow said, leaving the room. "Moon's her name, Mai, and she lives in Honolulu."

"Honolulu, eh? Tell Guzma to make his grunts act aggressive towards the city!" Mai said.

~ Mission Sixteen: Girlfriend ~ (Boss: ???)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Splendid, people! Throw his merchandise in the fire!" Gohan was watching early morning worldwide news with Moon, Red, Yamcha, and half of Val and Oly's gang; they were seeing former Mr. Satan fans getting rid of the fraud's merch.

"I knew that cunt was a fake! Hilbert said.

"It's sad to see a bullshitting motherfucker like him lying to people for years. I'm glad he's fallen so greatly!" Moon said.

"Don't we all?" Mako (LOK) said.

"While I was suffering in prison, I had heard so much about Mr. Satan being good, and I couldn't stand it! Fuck that cocksucker!" Yamcha said.

"I want to see more of this, but I've gotta head to Honolulu! You don't have to come with me, Red!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Honolulu...

"Asshole!" Moon scared a bully, the same bully who was knocked out by Red way early in the story; he was the muscular, shirtless guy.

"Moon, here! Take it all!" the muscular man threw $500 towards Moon.

"I just want to know where your nose-less friend is!" Moon said, but she got the money anyway.

"Her nose is reattached, but she's hiding from you!" the muscular man said, then he ran.

"Did he just run away from you?" a woman asked; she had heard the whole thing, too The woman's name was Plumeria (Pokemon), and she was twenty-nine years old.

"Yeah," Moon replied, looking at Plumeria. Then, she got closer to Plumeria, thinking of her as a hot, sexy woman. "You're pretty."

"I like your shirt, and I like your face," Plumeria smiled.

"Oh, stop!" Moon blushed so hard. "Name?"

"Plumeria, a member of Team Skull," Plumeria replied. "You?"

"Moon," Moon replied, sitting with Plumeria.

"I don't mind letting you moon towards my face all day, sweetheart," Plumeria said.

"Plumeria, stop!" Moon teased. "What's Team Skull about?"

"Intimidating people around Alola. But I don't feel comfortable around them anymore...." Plumeria replied.

"Why?" Moon asked.

"Because they had wished death upon me constantly... I didn't do anything bad to them...." Plumeria replied.

"Why would they do that to a gorgeous woman like you?" Moon asked.

"I was treating them like little brothers and sisters, being very protective... I'm older than all of them..." Plumeria replied.

"Do you have any biological brothers and sisters?" Moon asked.

"Four of my brothers and sisters were killed by a drunk driver in 2014, but my parents had blamed me for their deaths..." Plumeria replied.

"I see..." Moon said.

"My real brothers and sisters loved me so much... I miss them..." Plumeria said.

"Up above the sky, the obvious message from your brothers and sisters is "Stay bold and safe, sister."," Moon said.

"Moon," Plumeria put a smile on her face. "Those are kind words coming out of your mouth."

"You are welcome, Plumeria. And fuck Team Skull. If people from the same team wish death upon you for stupid reasons, say "fuck you all" to them and quit. You have every right to be protective towards others. You can work for team Val and Oly with me. A few members are assholes, but they don't wish death upon their co-workers," Moon said.

"I'll call Team Skull's leader, Guzma, right now! Plumeria said, then she dialed Guzma's number and waited for him to answer. After Guzma answered the call, Plumeria yelled, "You, the grunts, and Gladion (Pokemon), can kiss my fucking ass, you piece of fucking shit! Fuck you all! I'm forever with my girlfriend, Moon, and I'm going to work for a new team called Val and Oly!", then she ended the call.

"Girlfriend?" Moon blushed harder. "I love you."

"I love you more, sunshine!" Plumeria said, then she and Moon kissed each other's lips. Despite the girls hardly knowing each other for several minutes, they were deeply in love with each other. Ironically, Burnet, the person who was responsible for dragging Moon to the criminal world, had a similar encounter with Brigette in late 2013, but Burnet and Brigette's first heart-to-heart chat was not the same.

* * *

 

Kukui and Guzma's mansion...

"Yo, Mai! Plumeria quittin' to be with her hoe, Moon! Hoe finna work for team Val and Oly, too!" Guzma informed Mai via phone.

"She'll regret being on the wrong side of the tracks, Guzma. The bloodbath will initiate in several hours," Mai said.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later/Moon's house...

"You look sexier than ever, Plumeria!" Moon said after Plumeria came out of the bathroom.

"Thanks, love!" Plumeria's new attire: Two black hair decorations, a blue sleeveless tank top with the word "Fuck" under it, some blue pants with the words "Bullfuckingshit" and "Godfuckingdamnit" on each part, and black sneakers. Also, she had a "Fuck" silver locket.

"Who's calling me?" Moon said, getting her phone out of her pocket. "This is Moon speaking."

"I've got a mission for you, Moon," Blue said.

"My girlfriend and I will be right there, Blue!" Moon said.

~ Mission Seventeen: Drunken idiots ~ (Boss: Blue)

Blue's office...

"My father had notified me and Daisy about a bunch of drunken morons assaulting him near a bar. We want you to teach them a lesson," Blue said.

"Where the hell are they?" Moon asked.

"Father also informed us that they were last seen at an empty business. It's a few blocks away from the bar," Daisy replied.

"What's the bar's name?" Plumeria asked.

"Get drunk or GTFO," Daisy replied.

"Can Plumeria work with me?" Moon asked.

"I don't mind!" Blue said.

* * *

 

The destination...

"Are you fucks having a good time?" Moon asked.

"We are... sexy lady..." a fat man replied; he was super drunk.

"I don't feel so good..." another drunk guy, a bearded man said, then he threw up on one of his buds, a bald guy.

"Not cool..." the bald guy said.

"Moon, watch this!" Plumeria said, heading towards the drunken men. Then, she kicked a skinny guy's throat, sending the guy towards a wall. She was a good fighter, too.

"Awesome, Plumeria!" Moon said.

"What did you do that for!?" a drunken guy with a large mustache asked.

"You punks had beaten up my girlfriend's bosses' father!" Plumeria replied, then she kicked the large mustache man's balls, making him squeal so loud.

The bald guy tried to hit Plumeria with his crowbar, but Plumeria kicked his chest twice. Then, she knocked him out with a hard kick towards the face. After getting the crowbar, Moon whacked the fat guy's head three times, leaving him insensible. The bearded man threw his bottle towards Plumeria, but Plumeria dodged it. Then, Plumeria and Moon beat him up until he went unconscious.

"That was fun!" Plumeria said.

"It sure was fun, baby!" Moon agreed.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"They were easy to beat, Blue!" Moon said.

"If father was as good as you girls, the mission wouldn't exist! But thanks anyway! We're gonna leave in a few minutes because we're planning on visiting our gramps! Smell ya later!" Blue said.

Reward: $1,000

Total kills: 373

Legit kills: 9 (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, and Bulla) (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $225,189.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really love PlumeriaxMoon! Damn, they look so cute together! Plumeria will have a big sister/protector role, a nice addition to team Val and Oly.
> 
> Filler missions? One, two, or even three filler missions will appear in each saga.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Mission Eighteen: Scary monsters and special powers ~ (Boss: Gohan)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/7:36 a.m.... (Central European Time Zone)

"Oh, I'm terrible at this game!" Moon had lost to Nonon in a Mortal Kombat X match.

"I told you losers I'd win! Gimme my money!" Nonon said, then Lorelei, Clair, Mako (LOK), Natalie, Kayura, Linda, and Jimmy (CC), the people who had bet against Nonon, gave her a small percentage of their money.

"G-Guys, guys!" Wally yelled, entering the mansion with Evelyn.

"-M-M-Monsters are headed this w-w-way!" Evelyn stuttered.

"Monsters? There ain't such thing as monsters," Burnet said.

"Cut the fairy tale bullshit and leave us alone, nerds!" Nonon said.

After taking a peek outside, Linda shouted, "MONSTERS!? THEY'RE NOT LYING!"

"Oh, for shit's sake!" Nonon said, then she and everybody else took a look. "They are real! But how!?" Nonon then went towards the monsters.

"Nonon-sama, no!" Mako (KLK) cried.

"Who the hell are you ugly freaks!?" Nonon asked.

"The Ginyu Force!" Ginyu (Dragonball series) replied. Ginyu was the leader, and his comrades were Recoome (Dragonball series), Jeice (Dragonball series), Burter (Dragonball series), and Guldo (Dragonball series). Most of Goku's living enemies were old, but thanks to some strange potions Willow had created for Mai and Videl three years ago, they could move like normal young people while possessing strange powers and monstrous looks.

Ginyu could be quite harsh to his team members when they fail a mission, most notably the time when they were all arrested after being defeated by Goku. Ginyu was one of the few men who pure-heartily revered their deceased boss, Frieza (Dragonball series), being loyalty to him and following any order. Also, he displayed a strong sense of honor in combat and preferred fairness in his battles. Guldo had a strong hatred towards the Saiyan ethnic group, especially Vegeta due to negative past conflicts between the two, and he seem to have an inferiority complex, being the weakest member.

Although Recoome, who still had a human appearance, appeared quite brutish and simple, like his human form, but he was fairly intelligent. Unlike the other members of the Ginyu force, Recoome's personality lingered more towards that of a dim-witted bully, toying with his opponents and drawing them with taunts. He was also the most ostentatious and energetic of the group; almost always striking poses and getting in other people's faces and also seeming to never take his fights as seriously as the other members.

"The Ginyu force!?" Gohan was surprised.

"Your dear ex and her family had got us, and a few of Goku's other enemies, out, Gohan. Prepare to die!" Ginyu said.

The team was about to do their stupid pose (like on DBZ), but Gohan began to scream while shaking his fists, stopping them. Then, Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan! Recoome tried to bitch-slap Nonon, but Gohan moved her out of the way before getting slapped. However, the slap barely affected Gohan. Gohan retaliated, throwing a single punch. Recoome fell on his knees; the punch was painful.

"My stomach!" Recoome had his hands on his stomach.

"Recoome, quit playing around and kill the sack of shit!" Jeice said.

"I-I can't move!" Recoome wasn't lying.

Guldo froze time, but it didn't affect Gohan. Gohan punched his throat four times, giving the short weirdo a lot of pain and ending his ability. Jeice and Burter used their powers against Gohan, but Gohan reflected them, sending the powers to the sky. Then, Gohan beat them both up so bad, shocking their leader. Val, Oly, and their team were rooting for Gohan. Videl, Mai, Mr. Satan, Trunks, and Pan were looking through a pair of binoculars; they were dumbfounded.

"Unbelievable!" Pan said.

"I am the strongest, Gohan! Don't fight dirty!" Ginyu said.

"A fair fight!? I'll show you fair!" Gohan said.

Near Ginyu, Gohan executed wicked fighting moves against the creepy looking leader. Ginyu couldn't fight back because Gohan was moving too damn fast. Two minutes later, Ash and Lusamine (Pokemon), Ash's new girl and Wicke's wife, saw the fight. Shortly before the fight, Val and Oly had called Ash and told him to come here immediately.

"What a waste..." Lusamine was using two of her fingers to fuck Ash's anus, and she was using the other hand to jerk his hard cock. One night, Lusamine had accidentally saw Ash coming out of her bathroom naked, and she thought about letting him fuck her brains out. Ash had fucked Lusamine all night, and like many of Ash's girls, Lusamine was addicted to him. Eight hours before the current event, Lillie, Lusamine's daughter, caught Lusamine and Ash having hardcore sex. Lillie wanted to have a threesome with them, but Lusamine said no in a rude manner, not wanting her own daughter to have fun with their man. "Fuck me in your bosses' mansion, Ash!" Lusamine said, then she showed Ash her perky titties. 

"Yes, ma'am!" Ash said, grabbing one of Lusamine's small breasts. Then, he and the psychotic middle-aged woman headed to the mansion.

"What is this!? Gohan's not supposed to win! Willow, what kind of ingredients did you put in those potions!?" Ragyo was angry!

"Calm, lord Ragyo! Even if Gohan wins, he, Kayura, and the others won't stand a chance against us when we're revived!" Ryo (Ronin Warriors) said. He, Sage (Ronin Warriors), Kento Rei Fang (Ronin Warriors), Cye (Ronin Warriors), and Rowen (Ronin Warriors), all dead, were afraid of Kayura; they had almost killed her in 1992.

Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, and Burter got up, but Moon and Red turned on their Double Damage abilities and murdered the baddies. Gohan badly damaged Ginyu's neck three times, and Ginyu could not move. If the Ginyu force had fought Gohan's other allies, they'd probably win. But they were no match for him.

After Red and Moon murdered Ginyu, (Imperfect) Cell made his presence, and Gohan asked, "And who are you!?"

"Cell, Gohan!" Cell replied. Cell was designed to steal other characters' personalities and traits by collecting their cells, and he had a stinger tail that could suck humans. Years before Cell was imprisoned, Dr. Gero (Dragonball series), wanted to test Cell as the perfect, ultimate weapon, but Cell declined the offer before killing the mad scientist. "Today's the day where you'll join your miserable father in the afterlife!"

"Stop talking about my dad that way!" Gohan anger level promptly grew sky-high.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt your little feelings? Videl and Mai had explained how he had died, and it brought me joy. Poor Goku. He couldn't fight on his own against them," Cell insulted Gohan.

Gohan reached his anger limit! Gohan's screaming was louder, too! One minute later, Gohan increased his Super Saiyan level to two (SSJ2), then he hollered, "LEAVE MY DAD ALONE!" Gohan occurred a bloody assault, hurting Cell's head. His side kept cheering for him, but the antagonists were speechless.

Beerus (Dragonball series), the last surviving enemy, aided the inferior Cell, but Gohan responded fast with furious attacks, dominating the monsters. Beerus had a mental illness; he acted like a cat, he pretended to have a twin brother, attendant, and martial arts master, and a superior named Champa, Whis, and Zeno, respectively, he pretended to have an "Oracle Fish" as a pet, he talked to himself most of the time, and he was super menace to society. Beerus and Goku had fought each other before, and the match ended up in a draw. But SSJ2 Gohan was a trillion times stronger than normal Goku and Beerus.

"This is insane!" Mai sounded like she was going to cry.

"He's strong..." Mia (Ronin Warriors), Ryo's dead friend, said.

"No shit!" Riot (Pokemon), Merilyn's dead boyfriend, said.

"Damn him!" Ragyo cursed.

In the mansion...

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" a completely naked Lusamine was bouncing on Ash's thick cock.

"Goddamn, I cannot get enough of your tight cunt, Lusamine! You are one of the best MILFs (Moms I like to fuck) ever!" Ash said.

"Please fuck me forever, Ash!" Lusamine said.

"I won't forget you for a long time, MILF!" Ash said.

Back to the fight...

Gohan ripped Cell's tail apart! Cell was shrieking loud, but Gohan didn't care. A frightened Beerus thought he'd win, but he was dead wrong. Gohan was by far the strongest person on earth, and nothing could stop him.

"Kill them!" Gohan was talking to Red and Moon. Then, they got the job done.

"He defeated Cell!?" Mr. Satan yelled.

"Excellent fighting performance, Gohan!" Valerie said; she, Olympia, and her employees, not counting Red, congratulated Gohan.

"You're freakishly powerful, Gohan!" Plumeria said.

"Our nerd is untouchable!" Nonon said.

"Damn right, Nonon-sama!" Mako (KLK) agreed.

"Dude, you da bomb!" Brawly said.

"You our homie for life, mane!" Ray-Ray said.

"Look at those stupid people, giving love to Gohan... He won't beat us. I'm sure of it," Ragyo said.

~ Mission Nineteen: Another powerful opponent ~ (Boss: Gohan) ~

"Noooooooooo! I, Mr. Satan, had beaten Cell shorter than him! Therefore, I'm the best!" Mr. Satan yelled again, then he ran towards Team Val and Oly.

"Dad, what are you doing!?" Videl shouted.

"Why am I standing here!? I'm stronger than those weaklings! Gohan will be below me!" Trunks was showing his cocky side. Then, he joined Mr. Satan.

"Trunks!" Mai yelled, but Trunks ignored her.

"Get back here, you idiots!" Pan shouted.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here," Gohan said.

"Shut your trap! You were using some kind of stupid trick to defeat Cell. But I, the great one, had fought him naturally!" Mr. Satan said.

"Bullshit! You didn't beat Cell by yourself! I had helped you! If it wasn't for me witnessing that fight, you'd dead today! Everybody here knows you're full of shit!" Gohan said.

"I'm not full of shit, weasel! I'll prove it!" Mr. Satan said.

"Haven't you already lost infront of people!? But go ahead and pretend you're the greatest! Try to fight me!" Gohan said, then he elbowed Mr. Satan's chest, humiliating the lying bastard.

"MY CHEST HURTS!" Mr. Satan was squirming on the ground.

"That was nothing, you weak fool!" Trunks charged towards Gohan with his sword.

"Is this weak!?" Gohan said, stopping the attack by holding Trunks' sword still. Then, he grabbed the sword before slashing Trunks' chest eight times. Sick.

"TRUNKS!" Mai began to shed tears.

"Execute them?" Moon asked.

"Mr. Satan has lived long enough. End him. End Trunks' life, too," Gohan replied.

Moon murdered them. Then, Pan, Videl, and Mai left; they were hurt.

"Well done, but we'll have to clean up this filthy mess," Olympia said.

"Moon, Yamcha, Red, and I will try to find and kill our foes! Father's death shall be avenged!" Gohan said.

"I'll go, too!" Plumeria said.

Total kills: 382

Legit kills: 18 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $225,189.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lusamine, the nutjob, makes her first appearance! She's fuckin' super crazy in Pokemon Sun and Moon, but would she act that way in the Aether Foundation saga?
> 
> Gohan being overpowered! I had to do it. I mean, Gohan, was originally supposed to kill Buu in the Buu arc, but Goku was the chosen one, thus making Gohan look like a total joke throughout the entire arc. Gohan and many other supporting Z Fighter characters looked like jokes in Dragon Ball Super, also known as cancer. After the Gohan saga, I won't let Gohan aid Moon in the storyline missions, except for the very last missions where shit goes super chaotic, due to him being way too powerful. 
> 
> Mr. Satan's finally dead! Thank the fucking lord!
> 
> BTW, Moon had told Sun that she was capable of taking care of her own thanks to her new life, but Sun decided to find the ancient balls for Willow due to Sun having a romantic relationship with him. 
> 
> I've forgot to mention this, but there are WAY too many Yamcha/Bulma breakup fics and Vegeta owning Yamcha fics. Loads of AU Dragonball series fics exist, but I couldn't find a AU fic where Yamcha becomes super powerful or Yamcha getting revenge on Bulma and Vegeta. Personally, I don't think Yamcha's a good character (he's slightly better in Dragon Ball), but I don't hate him like many bandwagon Yamcha haters do (IMO, the bandwagon hate is VERY annoying). Hell, there are worse anime characters out there, like Yuli from Ronin Warriors and Pan for example.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Mission Twenty: Avenging Goku's death ~ (Boss: Gohan)

Kukui and Guzma's mansion...

"What's the matter, guys?" Kukui asked; tears were falling from Mai, Pan, and Videl's eyes.

"Daddy and Trunks died!" Videl replied.

"What about that big plan you guys had?" Kukui asked.

"That didn't work... Fuckin' Gohan had decimated them, and he didn't get hurt..." Mai replied.

"G-Gohan...? But how he did defeat Willow's magic?" Kukui asked.

"Probably that blonde hair of his... It was glowing while he was screaming..." Mai said.

"There has to be a way to stop him!" Videl said.

"But Willow will use the ancient balls to revive you guys," Kukui reminded

"Sun doesn't look trustworthy, and he is Moon's friend! He might give up on searching for the ancient balls!" Videl said.

"And Willow cannot tell Sun about his relationship with us and Ragyo! If Willow makes that mistake, he's dead!" Pan said.

"Chill, y'all! Y'all hide til' Sun get them ancient balls, yo!" Guzma suggested.

"We refuse to hide from Gohan! We'll go to our mansion and wait for him there!" Mai said.

"Yeah, we're not cowards! We'll teach that fuck not to fuck with our family!" Pan said.

"Good luck, then..." Kukui said.

"By the way, Kukui, are you happy that Burnet is still alive!?" Videl asked.

"I... um..." Kukui couldn't think of a positive response.

"Naw, bruh! He don't like that trick!" Guzma replied for Kukui.

"Never defect to team Val and Oly, Kukui! You're a part of Ragyo's clan, not her enemies' clan!" Videl said, then she sucker punched Kukui.

"Yo, why you hittin' my boi like that!?" Guzma asked, catching Kukui. But Mai, Videl, and Pan left.

"Get off me..." Kukui said, going to the master bedroom. "I need to be alone for a while, but I won't do anything..." Poor Kukui was stuck in a heated war, and there was no way to get away from it until the very end, win or lose.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis/Near Mai and Videl's mansion...

"That's their mansion? It's ugly," Plumeria said.

"Burn it, Red," Gohan ordered.

"*nods*"

Red's weapon of choice was a Molotov Cocktail, and thanks to his GTA 3 adventure, he had an unlimited number of them. Red tossed his Molotov Cocktails towards various spots, burning the large mansion. Angry people, people that were no longer fans of Mr. Satan, made an appearance, and they chanted "Fuck Mr. Satan!" That was music to Moon and her partners' ears, especially Gohan.

But the chants ended shortly because Pan angrily murdered the former fans. Pan's shooting had caused the criminals to get distracted, too. That angry look on Pan's face. It was scary. Videl and Mai were mad, too, but their expressions were more intimidating than Pan's.

"FUCKING DIE!" Videl screamed, then she shot Grenade Launcher ammo towards the gang. But each explosion missed them.

"This is for our family!" Mai yelled, triggering her M19s. She hit Red four times, but it wasn't enough to kill the former protagonist with 300% health; the antagonists' health was 270% each, thirty points below Red. Also, they had Body Armor.

Going up against Pan, Moon activated her Double Damage ability before draining away Pan's Body Armor health. Then, Moon rolled to her left twice, evading Pan's Shotgun bullets. Pan yelled, "You pussies won't leave Trovitopolis alive!"

But Moon said, "Oh, yes we will!", then she planted seven bullets into Pan's head, easily killing the worthless piece of dog shit.

"PAN!" Mai and Videl screamed in terror.

"FUCK THAT FUCKING PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A CUNT DAUGHTER! I'M FUCKING GLAD SHE'S FUCKING DEAD!" Gohan could care less about his own daughter being dead; he, Plumeria, Moon, Red, and Yamcha lowered the surviving antagonists' Body Armor health.

Exceptionally pissed off, Videl and Mai increased their seriousness level, moving towards their enemies. Their four of their enemies barely dodged their deadly attacks. Moon, however, got caught in one explosion from Mai's Rocket Launcher ammo. But lucky for her, she had turned on her Endurance ability before getting damaged.

"Moon, you're hurt!" Plumeria was shocked to see her precious girlfriend hurt. Then, she unleashed an onslaught attack on Mai, getting rid of the Body Armor.

Moon and Plumeria shot and murdered Mai, leaving one antagonist left. But in spite of being on her own, Videl decided to keep fighting. But she made a bad decision because her enemies drained her Body Armor health and regular health fast.

"Fucking fuck your fucking bitch ass, you idiotic, miserable, pathetic cunt!" Gohan said, then shot each of Videl's fingers, greatly torturing the antagonist.

Yamcha joined Gohan, shooting both of Videl's ears. Yamcha shouted, "That's for killing Puar and all of our deceased friends, cunt!"

"Fuck you both, fuck your dead friends, fuck team Val and Oly, AND FUCK GOKU!" Videl was in terrible pain.

After turning into SSJ2, Gohan ripped Videl's legs! Videl's scream was louder than ever. It was so loud, people could hear it a half-mile away. Gohan finally got what he wanted. Avenging Goku's death.

Argus (Pokemon), Leslie (Cluefinders), Joni (Cluefinders), Ramos (Pokemon), Ragyo, Shu (Dragonball series), Pilaf (Dragonball series), Benga, Chibiusa, Sage, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Rowen, Ryo, Aeris (Final Fantasy VII), Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII), Brycen (Pokemon), Rei (Kill La Kill), Ryuko (Kill La Kill), Satsuki (Kill La Kill), Nui (Kill La Kill), Evice (Pokemon), Greevil (Pokemon), Gonzap (Pokemon), and Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) had saw the whole battle, and they were mad at the GTA 5 antagonists for losing. Shu and Pilaf were friends of Mai, but they weren't antagonists in the previous stories like the others. In GTA 3, Mai had ordered Red to kill Shu and Pilaf because they had lived long enough with serious disabilities. However, Satan cured them.

Now, Gohan gripped Videl's throat, and he picked her up. Then, he told Moon, "Now, Moon!", and Moon put Videl out of her misery.

"That was dope, son!" Marlon said; he, Maron, Ray-Ray, and Brawly had watched the battle, too.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Yamcha asked.

"Like, is that really a necessary question, Yam-chop? We wanted to come here, too, duh!" Maron said.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis' Graveyard...

"We did it, father. You, mom, Goten, and all of our family and friends can finally rest in peace," Gohan was looking at Goku's tombstone while dripping tears; he was smiling a little. Red, Ray-Ray, Maron, Brawly, and Marlon went back to Anistar City, and Moon and Plumeria went to Honolulu, but Yamcha, who was also shedding tears and hardly smiling, was standing near Gohan.

~ Mission Twenty-One: Entering Team Skull ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

Moon's house/9:12 p.m.... (Alola-Aleutian Time Zone)

"We're heading to the movies, mom!" Moon and Plumeria headed outside

"You lovebirds have fun!" Moon's mom said.

A few blocks away, two Team Skull grunts saw Moon and Plumeria jacking someone's ride. Then, they called their comrades and named the car the girls were driving in. In the car, Moon and Plumeria sang a pop song together, but they were terrible at singing. A minute and a seventeen seconds later, three cars blocked their way, and Moon forced herself to hit brakes.

"Hey, what's the big deal!?" Moon yelled, putting the car on park.

The Skull grunts came out of their cars, and they opened fire. But Plumeria and Moon got out of their car quick. More grunts with cars appeared behind the girls, blocking them.

"Fuckin' Team Skull!" Plumeria said, getting on top of the car with Moon.

The girls defended themselves, wasting the targets on each side. More showed up, and they had stronger weapons. They died, too, but Moon earned a star. Moon and Plumeria took out the final wave, who had a mix between weak and strong weapons. The police came late, but the girls used another car to flee.

"They want a war against us, eh!? We'll give them hell!" Plumeria said.

"Wait a second! Kukui is Burnet's friend, and Kukui and the Team Skull leader are married! I'm not sure if killing Kukui would be a good choice because if Burnet finds out about it, she won't speak to us again," Moon said.

"She won't get mad at us, baby," Plumeria said, then Moon got rid of her wanted level.

* * *

 

At Parasite...

"More Skull dudes?" Moon and Plumeria saw two grunts talking near two movie posters. "Let's hear what they're saying," Moon suggested, and Plumeria agreed. Close, the duo heard that Kukui and Guzma had a talk with Mai, Pan, and Videl many minutes ago, surprising them. Then, they heard more about Mai, Kukui, Guzma, Pan, and Videl talking to a spirit named Ragyo. Now, they moved back. "Burnet's not gonna be happy when we tell her about this..." Moon and Plumeria had learned a lot about Ragyo.

"Do you want us to tell her now or later?" Plumeria asked.

"Later," Moon replied.

Total kills: 395

Legit kills: 21 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $225,189.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the Gohan saga! That Videl scene was brutal and gory, but she got what she deserved!
> 
> I've always wanted to do the Team Skull saga, so here it is! 
> 
> Like in Pokemon Dream Radar, Burnet doesn't have a personality in Pokemon Sun and Moon. In one of GTA 2's bonus chapters, I said that 20% of the Pokemon characters in the games/anime had a personality. However, Pokemon Sun and Moon Burnet is not one of them.
> 
> Oh, and I haven't mentioned this in my previous GTA stories, but Unova is the United States of America, not just 15% of New York and New Jersey like in the games/anime. 
> 
> More former antagonists appear! Expect more of them, and common non-antagonists, to appear throughout each saga. But I said that six GTA 1 antagonists won't appear during GTA 5's story. I'll throw a few hints on who they are. The hints are "Rape" and "Orgy", and my GTA 2 viewers know who they are because those characters have appeared a lot through GTA 2.


	12. Chapter 12

~ Mission Twenty-Two: Essential news ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/A few hours later...

"Burnet, you and the others have gotta hear this! It's important!" Moon said.

"What do we need to hear, Moon?" Burnet asked, getting her butt massaged by Brigette.

"Your friend, Kukui, is friends with Ragyo!" Moon replied, causing Olympia, Valerie, and most of her co-workers to look at her and Plumeria.

"Are you fuckin' shittin' me!? Ragyo and Kukui!? Friends!?" Burnet did not expect to hear shocking news like that.

"And Gohan's dead enemies! Them, Guzma, Kukui, and Ragyo are all together!" Plumeria added.

"So that explains Kukui and Guzma's expressions when Brigette, Yamcha, Gohan, Moon, Red, and I have met them! SHIT!" Burnet yelled.

"Where did you and Plumeria hear that vital information, Moon?" Olympia asked.

"From two Skull grunts," Moon replied. "We're in a war with them."

"Ragyo is this organization's greatest enemy. Whoever's affiliated with her shall be eliminated immediately," Valerie said.

"I'll have a talk with Kukui and convince him to side with us," Burnet said.

"We've done it again, bosses!" a short woman said and her taller girlfriend went into the mansion. Then, Viola (Pokemon) and Alexa (Pokemon), two bisexual sisters and ring leader prostitutes, glared at them. Their names were Hapu (Pokemon), the short woman, and Olivia (Pokemon), two mega rich and bisexual prostitutes from Hilo, Alola. They were lovers, too. Hapu was one inch shorter than Nonon, and Olivia was an inch taller than Moon, being 5'6. In mid-2015, Olivia and Hapu's prostitutes were saved by Burnet, Red, who had done all the killing, Hilbert, Ash, and Cheren from danger, and the former protagonists, minus Red, asked them to join team Val and Oly to help the organization raise more money. The duo agreed. Between that day and today, Hapu and Olivia had gave team Val and Oly 99% of their earned money, but Alexa and Viola got jealous.

"Superb," Olympia said, then she got 99% of the money.

"Who are you girls?" Moon asked.

"Hapu," Hapu replied, then she slapped Olivia's beautiful, perfect shaped ass. "And this is my prepossessing love, Olivia. Her pussy, ass, anus, breasts, lips, face, clit, nipples, and other parts of her body belong to ME! ONLY HAPU, THE ONLY GIRL, SHALL TOUCH HER!" Hapu's common expression was just an angry face, wanting people to take her seriously. She was great in bed, and she always treated Olivia like a special queen.

"My Hapu's the best," Olivia patted Hapu's smaller ass. Olivia was once poor, trying to sell rare rocks. But one shiny day, Hapu, who was working alone as a prostitute, had saw Olivia's actions, and she wanted Olivia to work with her. Olivia accepted the job, and she did great. Six months later, the girls created a prostitution business.

"I am," Hapu said, dropping her pants and panties. "Eat my carpet, sweet thing. Show them how much of a great carpet eater you are."

"Your wish is granted, heart," Olivia said, then she went on her knees before licking the hell out of Hapu's vagina. Red left, not being interesting in seeing a sexual activity. Ash got closer, but Lusamine, the nutcase, stood beside him.

"This is lame! Let's play Dungeons and Dragons in the basement!" Sophocles (Pokemon), an Alola native, said, then he, Molayne (Pokemon), Sophocles' cousin, Bill, Bebe, Hayley, Brigette, Lanette, Amanita, Shauntal, Cassius, Houka, and Celio headed to the basement. Sophocles and Molayne had started working for team Val and Oly in early 2016, and they, Burnet, Brigette, Cheren, and the other nerds had done many nerdy things together.

"Nerds these days..." Nonon scoffed.

* * *

 

Kukui and Guzma's mansion...

"Kukui, we need to talk!" Burnet had used her Megaton Hammer (a weapon from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) to open the door.

"Burnet, you woke us up..." Kukui went downstairs with Guzma.

"Is it true that you're Ragyo's friend!?" Burnet asked. "Don't lie to me!"

"It's true..." Kukui replied.

"You shouldn't affiliate with Ragyo's friends, Kukui! That woman is nothing but hell! She even sexually abused her kids for fuck's sake!" Burnet shouted.

"But I love Guzma..." Kukui said.

"Then, tell him to stop being friends with Ragyo and her friends!" Burnet said.

"Yo, hoe, we grown and shit! We make our own decisions!" Guzma said. "Ragyo for life! Ain't that right, Kukui!?"

"I..." Kukui was afraid to say anything else; he was sweating.

"Kukui, I'm your friend, and I care about you. Being on Ragyo's side is BAD, and it'll get you killed. You said you wanted to live as long as you can, right? Join my team!" Burnet said, but Ragyo, who was floating behind Burnet, shook her head.

Kukui sighed. "Burnet, I... I... I w-.... I will not join team Val and Oly!" Kukui said.

"Please tell me you're fucking joking, Kukui!" Burnet said.

"I am not joking, Burnet! I love Guzma more than anything else, even you! I'll always be by his side, no matter what choice he makes!" Kukui said.

"Bros before hoes, Burnet! Get da memo!" Guzma said.

"Kukui, you're making a huge mistake!" Burnet said.

"The only mistake I've made is letting you become a part of my life, bitch! It's time for you to leave this earth!" Kukui said. Then, he and Guzma wasted a few of their Handgun bullets on Burnet, and Burnet fell down.

"She ain't bleedin', dawg!" Guzma was stating the obvious; the boys didn't see blood coming out of her. "I ain't got no bullets left!"

"I'm out of bullets, too!" Kukui said.

"My Body Armor was underneath my tank top!" Burnet said, getting up. Then, she equipped her Megaton Hammer. "I left most of my weapons, but I don't mind using this!"

"Let's bounce, yo!" Guzma said; he and Kukui got away from Burnet. 

"You cowards cannot hide from team Val and Oly permanently!" Burnet yelled.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Fuck Kukui! That son of a bitch is on our hit list!" Burnet said.

"He's fucked, then," Plumeria said.

"Don't give up searching for him and Guzma until they're dead. That is the mission," Valerie said.

"Let's hunt down some Skulls!" Moon said.

~ Mission Twenty-Three: Is anybody still there? ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

Outside the antagonists' mansion...

"Just a couple of punk losers standing like statues, I see..."Plumeria had her AK-47 out; she, Moon, Burnet, and Brigette, who was disqualified from the Dungeons and Dragons game, was seeing four Skulls grunts guarding the mansion.

"Too bad they were on duty at the wrong time!" Burnet said.

Now, the girls liquidated the grunts, alerting grunts in and the back of the mansion. The girls saw them in different areas, and they died; Moon didn't kill most of them because Burnet, who was mega pissed at Kukui for not being on the right team, had killed more Skulls than the other girls. But Burnet's actions were reminiscent of her GTA 2 days, being a ruthless mass murderer.

After the mass killing, the girls started searching for the antagonists. But after a eight minute search, they exited the mansion, and Burnet said, "They won't stay invisible for long."

Total kills: 399

Legit kills: 21 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $225,189.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kukui as an antagonist! Yeah, I had to add him as an antagonist due to the amount of Kukui fangirls hating on Burnet for marrying him in Pokemon Sun and Moon, and Kukui still being friends with Ragyo makes a lot of sense because he's Guzma's true love. But Kukui being an antagonist in this story has NOTHING to do with me liking BrigettexBurnet. Additionally, a lot of shippers are more interested in KukuixGuzma than KukuixBurnet, but I'm not a fan of either shipper. I just like BrigettexBurnet, and I'm thinking about paying an art commission to see Brigette and tan Burnet having sex with each other. Or tan Brigette and tan Burnet lezzing each other. Or Brigette, Burnet, tan Brigette, and tan Burnet having a foursome. Damn, so much for being a professional at my job. The commission ideas are driving through my head!
> 
> Molayne! He, Bill, Bebe, Lanette, Brigette, Celio, Hayley, Amanita, and Cassius are all Pokemon Storage System nerds in the games! It was a nice idea to slap him and Sophocles to team Val and Oly. 
> 
> Hapu and Olivia! They're hot together, so yeah. They'll get involved in a saga that'll last through thirty missions (although there'll be a few non-storyline missions, aka filler), and it'll take place after the Aether Foundations saga. The antagonists in that saga are Willow's assistants from a popular 2016 Pokemon game, but it's not Pokemon Sun or Moon. The game was released months prior to Pokemon Sun and Moon.


	13. Chapter 13

~ Mission Twenty-Four: Private members only ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

"Oh, shiznet! My homies!" a Skull, who had came late, saw his dead buddies next to the girls.

"A Skull!" Brigette said.

"Let's get him!" Plumeria said.

To flee from the girls, the grunt stole an elderly couple's car. But the girls used their own stolen car to pursue him. Burnet suggested that they shouldn't kill the grunt because the grunt might lead them to Guzma and Kukui.

After seven minutes of fast driving, the grunt left his car, and he went into a nightclub, which was owned by Guzma. He wasn't asked for an ID because of his affiliation with Team Skull. The girls, however, were asked to show their IDs.

In the nightclub, a bartender was giving free alcohol to a few drunken friends, a DJ was changing awful rap songs every twenty seconds, ten people were dancing on

the dance floor, a gay couple was heading to the men's bathroom to have gay sex, two lesbians were making out, a woman was giving oral sex to her boyfriend on a chair, four stoners being high on drugs, and five people were insulting Mr. Satan and his fake legacy. The nightclub was great, if not the best Alola nightclub.

"There he is!" Moon and the girls saw the grunts running past another security guard.

They attempted to get past the security guard, but the security guard, who, unlike the ones outside, had learned about Plumeria quitting Team Skull, blocked them and said that only non-Skulls and Plumeria weren't allowed. Wanting to proceed her main mission, Moon bashed the security guard's head twice, scaring a few witnesses. Then, Moon entered the secret room with her allies, thus getting a wanted level.

"Shit, they here!" the same grunt said; six other grunts were with him.

"Tell us where Kukui and Guzma are!" Burnet said.

"We ain't tellin' y'all shit!" the tallest grunt said.

"Then, kiss one of your friends good-bye!" Moon said, then she put a Shotgun bullet towards a female grunt's face, causing every visitor and employee in the nightclub to rush outside. But the living grunts were hardly intimidated. "Spit it out!"

"Hell naw!" another female grunt said, but Plumeria stabbed the left side of her neck five times, killing her.

"We ain't got all day, morons! Say it!" Plumeria said.

"We rather die, biatch!" the tallest grunt said.

"That means it's time to make friends with my Chainsaw!" Brigette turned on her Chainsaw. The grunts tried to leave fast, but Brigette targeted three, cutting off their intestines and vital organs. The surviving grunt, the same grunt that the girls had encountered earlier, was already caught by Moon, and he was held like a hostage.

"You're coming with us!" Moon dragged the poor guy out.

"SAVE ME, COPS! the grunt cried. But Brigette, Burnet, and Plumeria wasted every seen cop while heading outside with Moon and the grunt.

"We're going to save you as long as you tell us where they are!" Moon said.

"NO!" the grunt still refused to tell the girls about the boys' whereabouts.

"Okay, you're asking for it!" Moon said.

In the stolen vehicle, Moon mashed the gas pedal, and the grunt asked, "The hell y'all takin' me!?"

"I'll have to get the pigs off my ass first!" Moon replied.

After doing that, Moon took the grunt to an old building, three miles away from the pay 'n spray she had went in. Then, the girls went to the rooftop with the grunt, and Moon put him at the very edge.

"Do you have any children to feed!?" Moon asked.

"I ain't got no children! I have nieces and nephews! They starvin' like Marvin, and they need food in they tummy!" the grunt replied.

"Then, why would you rather die!?" Moon asked.

"'Cuz Guzma da bomb!" the grunt replied.

"So, you're saying that Guzma is more vital than your flesh and blood!? If you and all the other adults in your family die, who would feed them and give them money!? The foster cares in Alola are terrible, and the adoption rate is very low! Do your family a favor by telling us about the boys' location. You can quit Team Skull. You can look for another job. Any job. This city is big, and you, as an adult, will have many opportunities to support your family," Moon said.

"A'ight. They at Gladion's crib. Finna give the rest of my money to my nephews and nieces, then imma find me another job," the grunt said, then he left the rooftop.

"That was amazing, Moon!" Plumeria said.

"For a woman that used to be so naive to the real world, her words were incredible! I'm proud of you, Moon!" Burnet said.

"Me, too!" Brigette agreed.

"Gee, thanks, guys!" Moon appreciated the kind words.

~ Mission Twenty-Five: Gladion ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

Rome...

"We've got it out! You're a good partner, Spark (Pokemon)!" Sun said; he and Spark, one of Willow's assistants, had used a $500,000 submarine to search for an ancient ball underwater. Four ancient balls to go!

"Give credit to my instincts!" Spark was known for having an instinct personality, being instinct for his usefulness towards his allies and gang. Like Sun, he was gay, and he and Willow had sex many times. Furthermore, he, Sun, and Willow had a threesome three hours before the search.

* * *

 

Honolulu...

"I didn't ask this question before, Plumeria. Who is Gladion?"

"He's just a pale dude, but I don't know much about him," Plumeria replied.

* * *

 

Near Gladion's house...

"Is anybody home?" Plumeria banged on Gladion's door.

"Here I come..." Gladion, a crude and hostile individual, said, then he opened it. "Are you girls here to kill me? If so, then too bad. I'm no longer a Skull," Gladion had yellow hair, green eyes, a grey hooded shirt with a red decoration on it, some black slashed sleeves, and a slashed black pants and red shoes with grey soles and black laces. Gladion had a very serious and smart disposition. He was shown to be strong willed, too, constantly striving to become a better criminal and to take on super risky missions. Although he had a rough exterior nature, he cared for Lillie, his little sister.

"Really?" Plumeria didn't expect to hear that from Gladion.

"Are you fucking deaf or what? I said I'm no longer a Skull," Gladion said.

"Why did you quit?" Moon asked.

"Guzma didn't give me hard missions..." Gladion replied.

"Then, why did you join Team Skull in the first place?" Brigette asked.

"To oppose my bitch of a mother, Lusamine... She doesn't give a shit about my feelings and my sister, Lillie... She cares about her shit personality and herself... Fuck that bitch..." Gladion replied.

"Ash, my friend, is banging her!" Burnet said.

"The same texts... Ash this... Ash that... So annoying..." Gladion said. "This "team Val and Oly"... Are they a better gang?"

"They give their employees hard missions most of the time!" Burnet replied.

"Good. Take me to them," Gladion said.

"Are Guzma and Kukui still here?" Moon asked.

"They're going to that shit studio..." Gladion replied.

"Skull Studios! We'll go there in a bit," Plumeria said.

* * *

 

Val and Oly's mansion...

"Gladion here wants hard missions! Hire him!" Burnet said.

"Hard missions, Gladion? You look energetic and serious. Beat the hard missions, and you'll become rich," Olympia said.

"I don't care about being rich. I want to become the best criminal ever," Gladion said.

"Careless about a rich status? How rare. You are hired," Valerie said.

"Gladion?" Lusamine said, coming out of the closet with Ash.

"Fuck you, mom..." Gladion said, facing the opposite way.

"Humph! You're still the same pathetic little boy! Take me back home, Ash!" Lusamine said.

"Yes, my queen!" Ash said.

Total kills: 400

Legit kills: 21 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $224,889.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I had Gladion on Moon's legit kills legit. But I thought about letting him live. He's a cool character in Pokemon Sun and Moon. and he's one of the few Pokemon characters with a cool personality. And because of Gladion not getting along with Lusamine, he'll team up with Moon and other common characters in the Aether Foundation saga, thus Lusamine revealing some secrets.
> 
> Spark, one of Willow's assistants from Pokemon Go! Yeah, that's his personality, but the other assistants, my (yuri) OTP, have interesting personalities, too.
> 
> BTW, I've discovered a LusaminexAsh pic on Rule34, and it looks like they're having a great time, if you know what I mean.


	14. Chapter 14

~ Mission Twenty-Six: Bloody Studios ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

Honolulu/Lusamine and Wicke's mansion...

"Honey, we're home!" Lusamine sang, then Wicke came from one of the mansion stairs.

"Lusamine, darling, I had recently finished our essential paperwork!" Wicke had to do loads of paperwork for hours.

"Great. I'll go to the bathroom and brush my teeth," Lusamine said, going to the bathroom.

"I've gotta get some shut-eye! I can't afford to sleep through class again!" Ash said.

"Good night, Ash!" Wicke said, then she kissed his left cheek.

* * *

 

In the bathroom...

"Lusamine!" Ragyo scared Lusamine, causing Lusamine to drop her toothbrush.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, Ragyo!" Lusamine and Ragyo knew each other!? Uh-oh!

"Make Ash stay far away from his friends as possible, and order your Aether troops to kill them," Ragyo said.

"I shall," Lusamine promised. She had an Aether gang, but unlike the average gang, their profile was low, rarely committing crimes.

"If that doesn't work, think of other plans until Willow's friend has collected all seven ancient balls," Ragyo said.

* * *

 

~ Flashback/After Ash and Lusamine's first sex ~

"I'll come back here after school, Lusamine! Love ya!" Ash and his other girl, Lillie, rushed towards the door.

"I can't wait to gag on your big, juicy cock again, Ash!" Lusamine said, staring at Ash's ass. After Ash and Lillie left, Ragyo appeared.

"Lumasine..." Ragyo said, then Lusamine glanced at her.

"Ragyo, my beautiful friend!" Lusamine said. "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to inform you that your fuck buddy is one of my enemies," Ragyo replied.

"Ash?!" Lusamine was shocked. "But he's cute! Please don't kill him!" Lusamine had already knew about Willow's plan of reviving team Ragyo.

"Relax, dear. We will spare him for you," Ragyo said.

"What a relief," Lusamine said.

"Chances are that Ash will introduce you to my other enemies, team Val and Oly," Ragyo said. "How are Lillie and Gladion doing?" Ragyo had met Gladion and Lillie before, too, but Gladion strongly despised Ragyo because of Ragyo's creepy personality. Lillie, on the other hand, didn't mind Ragyo, which was odd, and she used to have sex with Satsuki, Pan, Ryuko, and Nui during Ragyo's lesbian orgy traditions. But in April of 2013, the same year where Red had worked for Ragyo, Mai, Videl, and Pan several times, Lusamine and Lillie couldn't make it to Ragyo's mansion because Lillie was ill. Additionally, Lusamine couldn't participate in the third and final war from GTA 2 because, like Pan, Videl, and Mai, she had plans. Ragyo and Wicke had met once, and Wicke was never interested in the lesbian orgy traditions.

"Lillie's doing fine. Gladion? That piece of shit is a Skull," Lusamine said.

"Guzma's group? How unexpected," Ragyo said.

* * *

 

The present/Near Skull Studios...

"This is it," Plumeria said. Moon stopped the car. Then, she, Red, who was asked to help the girls, Moon, Brigette, and Burnet got out. Skull Studios was big, and it had a security metal door, a security door code lock, and security windows. "They'd better not change the code," Plumeria remembered the code. It was 97491. She entered that code, but it didn't work. "They did change it! Son of a bitch!"

"Now, what do we do?" Moon asked, but Maron, Brawly, Ray-Ray, and Marlon surprisingly showed up.

"'Sup, dudes! We hittin' these junts!" Marlon was holding weed; he and his stoner friends were high as hell.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Brigette asked.

"We here to look for big booty bitches!" Ray-Ray replied

"Naw, homie, that's yo thang! We sharing our pot to all these folks up in Honolulu!" Brawly said.

"Those icky Skull dudes, like, touched my boobies after getting high! They should, like, learn some manners around me, the prettiest woman ever!" Maron whined.

"Did the Skulls tell you about the security code?" Plumeria asked.

"Hells yeah! Shit is 85016!" Brawly replied, then Plumeria used that code. It worked!

"We owe you guys!" Plumeria stormed into the Studios with the participants.

More awful rap music, and it was louder than the songs from Guzma's famous nightclub! Besides that, the place had a variety of Skull-related graffiti all over the walls and ceiling, including variant-colored skulls and bad rap lyrics about the life of a Skull gangster.

Using the loud music as an advantage, the gang fired their loud weapons against five Skulls. Then, they split into three groups. Red went below, Plumeria and Moon remained on the main floor, and Brigette and Burnet went up.

Red didn't have a problem killing the enemies in the basement because they were too weak; their strong weapons couldn't break Red. Moon picked up a piece of Body Armor while Plumeria slaughtered more Skull goons. Then, Red reunited with Moon and Plumeria. Above, the other lesbian couple handled the entire second floor, the recording room, the weapon room, the bathroom, and the TV room.

On the last floor, Burnet and Brigette saw Guzma and Kukui, and Burnet shouted, "Kiss your asses, goodbye!", and then she and Brigette shot them. But due to having large health and a secret elevator, the boys managed to escape.

"GODDAMNIT!" Burnet cursed.

"Burnet!" Moon came in with Red and Plumeria.

"They fuckin' escaped! FUCK!" Burnet shouted, then somebody called her. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"The studios will blow up in five seconds, Burnet!" Kukui replied, then he clicked the end button.

"Let's vanish!" Burnet said.

A few seconds later, Kukui detonated the place, killing the grunts outside. But the gang had vanished before the big boom; the common stoners had left fifteen seconds after the beginning of the shootout. The elevator had led the boys to a hidden tunnel below the basement, a good place to escape from big threats like the police.

* * *

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Nice try, pricks!" Burnet was talking to Kukui on the phone.

"But how did you...?!" Kukui was staggered.

"We have devices that can make us vanish!" Burnet replied.

"Those things!? Damn it!" Kukui said.

"We finna lay low, starting now!" Guzma said.

"You fucks can lay low all you want, but like I said, you cannot hide from this team forever!" Burnet said before hanging up.

"Back," Gladion said, showing Val, Oly, and others in the mansion interesting documents. Gladion's mission, a hard one, was to take unauthorized documents from Anistar's police because a fake owner from an illegal restaurant got arrested a day ago.

"We knew we could count on you, Gladion," Olympia said, getting the documents from Gladion.

"When is my next mission?" Gladion asked.

"Tomorrow, or probably tonight," Valerie said.

"It'd better be tonight," Gladion lit up a cigarette. Then, he went out for a smoke break.

"Gladion, your reward," Valerie said.

"Keep it," Gladion didn't want it.

"Dumbass," Nonon insulted.

"That wasn't very nice, Nonon-sama! If he doesn't want the money, it's his business!" Mako (KLK) said.

"There are three imperative things in life: Money, death, and taxes! Without money, you're fucked! If you die without having life insurance, your loved ones are fucked! And if you don't pay your taxes, you're fucked!" Nonon said.

"But we don't pay taxes, Nonon," Uzu said.

"I know that, monkey, but you get my point!" Nonon said.

"So what if the guy doesn't want the money. Money ain't everything to some people, y'know," Iris (Pokemon) said, playing fish with Ariana (Pokemon).

"We've done it, guys! The canon squad is gone for good!" Dawn (Pokemon) went into the mansion with Gohan, in SSJ2 form, Mars (Pokemon), Cynthia (Pokemon), and Leaf (Pokemon). In June, Leaf had quit her job in Pallet Town, wanting her and Cynthia to work for this unbeatable team.

"Gohan was fantastic! He had beaten the crap out of a virgin loser with a diamond, pearl, and platinum necklace!" Cynthia said.

"That virgin looked ridiculous with those necklaces! He was screaming, "CANON!", like a fucking moron, too. I'm happy that he, and all the other canon fantards, are dead!" Dawn said.

"If we keep up, we'll make shipping communities and the internet as a whole great again. This canon nonsense had almost killed them for good. It shall be banned from the internet for life!" Gohan said.

"I love how you way you talk, Gohan! We cannot allow the canon fantards to further the damage!" Leaf said.

"Them, SJWs, and feminazis are all cancer! We shall tell all normal people on the internet to help us track down and stop those groups from poisoning the internet! We will pay them a fair amount of money, too!" Gohan said.

"Gohan for world president!" Mars said.

"Val! Oly! Make some of your employees rob stores and banks, and we'll complete our pivotal objective in a hurry! The internet's life is in grave danger!" Gohan said.

"The internet is one the world's most essential things. We'll make the robbery missions mandatory for half of the organization until the internet turns back to normal," Olympia accepted Gohan's idea.

"Why do you hate SJWs and feminazis, Gohan?" Katharine asked.

"While I was doing online classes in 2014, someone was knocking on my door. After opening it and seeing a big group, I asked them who they were, and they said that they were SJWs and feminists. They wanted me to go on Tumblr and read a blog about the racism and sexism in Pearl City, but I said no. After I had closed and locked my door, they tried to get in and demanded me to read the blog. But I had called the cops, and they were all arrested for attempted break in and attempted assault. One cop had told me about the SJWs and feminazis' constant bad behavior on Tumblr, other sites, and in real life, and I started loathing those fucks," Gohan replied.

"Makes sense. I hate them, too. We all do," Katharine said.

"Racism and sexism are bad things, but they can't shove those topics down others' throats and force them to read and hear their excessive whining," Gohan said.

"Last year, someone from Trovitopolis' prison said that he had killed two stupid SJWs because they had falsely accused him of being sexist and homophobic," Yamcha said.

"I don't blame the guy. God bless him for doing us smart people a favor," Valerie said.

~ Mission Twenty-Seven: Skateboarding ~ (Boss: Daisy)

Moon's house/October 14, 9:33 a.m. (Alola-Aleutian Time Zone)

"What now?" Moon was on the phone; a sleeping Plumeria had her arm on Moon.

"Come to my house, Moon. I have a mission for you," Daisy replied.

* * *

 

Daisy's house...

"What's the mission?" Moon asked. Plumeria didn't come with Moon because she was searching for a Skull member or two.

"Steal twenty skateboards," Daisy asked.

"Steal twenty skateboards? Skateboarding hasn't been relevant since the mid-2000s. It's dead," Moon said.

"True, but a drug gang still loves it. Get them, and they'll initiate a drug deal with my gang," Daisy said.

* * *

 

Outside...

"I can't believe you're working for that bitch!" Liza (Pokemon; Jotho) said, floating with Emmy (Pokemon). Hilbert had killed them because they were Daisy's gang rivals.

"The heck are you girls?" Moon asked, widening her eyes.

"Emmy, and this is Liza! We hate Daisy!" Emmy replied.

"I hate her because she's Kayura's friend, and I'm scared of Kayura!" Ryo said.

"More spirits!? What the hell is going on!?" Moon said.

"We've been watching you working with Red, Moon. We used to date each other for seven years," Merilyn said.

"I had killed Red's mom because my fucking dad gave Red all the credit for beating chocolate-related missions, pissing me and Tracey (Pokemon) off!" Millis said.

"It was my idea to get that bitch killed! Serves Red right for assaulting my parents on my birthday!" Merilyn said.

"Sorry, but I've got to do my mission! I can't hear about you guys complain about the people you hate all day," Moon said.

* * *

 

At an athletic store...

"Ma'am, where are you going with those skateboards?" someone asked, following Moon.

"Go fuck yourself!" Moon replied, walking faster.

"That woman's trying to steal some skateboards, security!" the same person snitched on Moon. Then, Moon shot his neck, getting two stars.

Now, Moon made a run for it. Two minutes later, she got away with murder, but she didn't go to a pay 'n spray. She had got a police bribe in an alley and another one inside a Burger King restaurant.

* * *

 

Daisy's house...

"Here you go, Daisy!" Moon gave Daisy the skateboards.

"Thanks a ton, Moon!" Daisy said.

"No problem!" Moon said.

Reward: $3,500

Total kills: 401

Legit kills: 21 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $228,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LUSAMINE AND RAGYO KNEW EACH OTHER! I had to add that to make the storyline more interesting. Interestingly, both Lusamine and Ragyo are both lunatics in Pokemon Sun and Moon and Kill La Kill, respectively, although Lusamine returns to normal at the end of the Sun and Moon storyline. Ragyo, however, doesn't show some remorse from her actions and decides to commit suicide.
> 
> The only thing that stresses me out a little while making this story is the Time Zones, keeping track of them constantly. Missions ago, a mission in Japan took place on October 14, but in this chapter, a mission in Alola also took place on the same date. Why? Because Alola (aka Hawaii) and Japan are 19 hours apart in real life, and it's annoying. This story's realistic to some degree, but the Time Zone thing is, again, annoying. 
> 
> In case some of you guys have forget, team Val and Oly is anti-SJW/feminism. Also, I've promised myself that SJWs will be bashed/mocked in GTA 5. Two common characters from Steven Universe will get involved in the SJW hate, by the way.
> 
> Another thing I've forget to mention is that Red, Moon, Burnet, and Ash, GTA: Pokemon protagonists, all appear in Pokemon Sun and Moon. But in Ash's case, you'll have to see an easter egg photo of him and Pikachu at Thrifty Megamart. It's cool to see an easter egg like that, but the strangest part about it is Red and Ash, two counterparts, being twenty years apart. But they're in the same age, twenty-eight, in GTA 5.


	15. Chapter 15

~ Mission Twenty-Eight: A hostage situation and dirty cops ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

*a call*

"Breaking news, Moon! Four Skulls are holding people hostage at a Taco Bell, and they demand money! But a crooked cop said if you and me could save the hostages, he'd tell us about Guzma and Kukui's new location," Plumeria said.

"I'm on my way, sweet'ums!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Near Taco Bell...

There were ten armed cops standing behind their parked police cars, and they were pointing their weak Handguns at a Skull holding a random civilian hostage; non-cops were a bit far from them. The Skull was rapping, saying that he and his posse needed money. The hostage didn't mind being in this position because she was desperate for attention, not having enough attention through her miserable childhood. The other hostages had their arms and legs tied.

"Moon, meet Nanu (Pokemon), the crooked cop," Plumeria said.

"Not so dang loud, kid. Some folks here have good ears for cryin' out loud," Nanu said.

"I wasn't even that damn loud, dude," Plumeria said.

"Save the hostages without gettin' caught, then meet me and my partners behind the Flea Market," Nanu said before going there.

Plumeria and Moon had to go all the way around to the other side of this section because they didn't want to get caught and fail the mission. Behind the Taco Bell, they quietly snuck in, then Moon aimed her weapon towards the rapping Skull. Moon killed him, and Plumeria slaughtered the rest of the Skulls with her M19. The cops rushed into the Taco Bell, but the girls got out fast. The attention whore was mad that she was saved, but the other hostages were happy to be free.

* * *

 

Behind Flea Market...

"We've saved the hostages, and we didn't get caught. Now, spill it out!" Moon said.

"Can't do that yet," Nanu said.

"WHAT!? But you've promised!" Plumeria was mad. Moon, too.

"I lied. However, if you gals help us do our dirty work several times, I'll tell ya the location," Nanu said.

"But what was the fucking point of saving those damn hostages!?" Moon asked.

"My uncle's son-in-law was one of the hostages," Nanu explained

"That's a sensible reason," Moon said.

"What do you want us to do next, Nanu?" Plumeria asked.

"A day ago, there was a karate tournament goin' on at Smashin' Dojo, and my partners' friend, Greta (Pokemon), had participated in the damn thing. She won the friggin' tournament and her prize, but unfortunately, she was permanently banned in future events for being too powerful, beatin' her opponents under ten seconds. Poor girl was so hurt, she wanted to kill the fuckin' owner, that fat asshole. Dude lives at 865 Wooddale Street. It ain't far," Nanu replied.

"Your partners' names?" Moon asked.

"Anabel (Pokemon) and Angie (Pokemon), but I always refer to them as Bel and Angel. They moved here in early 2014, then they became cops, dirty cops. Idiotic cops have yet to suspect a thing from us," Nanu replied.

"And what's your relationship with Guzma and Kukui?" Moon asked.

"The girls and I had helped the suckers rob a bank August of last year and last month because we were bored. They share their secrets to me sometimes," Nanu replied.

"Why go against them now?" Plumeria asked.

"They ain't my real friends. I don't give a rat's ass about anybody but Bel, Angel, and my family," Nanu replied. "Go."

* * *

 

In a vehicle...

"We're working for Nanu, Anabel, and Angie, dirty cops. After we do their dirty work several times, they'll reveal our enemies' whereabouts," Moon was on her Hamsong Galaxy s7.

"Thank fuckin' God! Oh, that feels so fuckin' great, Brigette! Give me more head!" Burnet was moaning; Brigette was giving her oral sex.

* * *

 

Near 865 Wooddale Street...

"Ready?" Plumeria asked.

"Ready," Moon replied.

After kicking the door open, the girls shot and murdered the owner, horrifying his fat wife. Because she had witnessed her husband's death, the duo had no choice but to silence her. Now, Moon took a camera from the couch, and she took pictures of the dead bodies. Easy.

* * *

 

Behind Flea Market...

"Dead," Moon was showing the photos to the rouge cops.

"That fat bitch had her colon cancer removed according to her friend, my niece's middle-aged teacher. Overall, good job," Nanu said.

"Keep up the good work!" Anabel said.

Reward: $5,000

~ Mission Twenty-Nine: Poisonous ~ (Boss: Nanu)

"Next mission?" Nanu pulled out a small bottle of poison powder. "This."

"What the heck is it?" Moon asked.

"Poison," Nanu replied. "And guess what time it is? 10:54 a.m. At 11:05 a.m., A fuckin' cop named Bobby Black always go to Fun Donut to get his white powdered donuts," Nanu said. "Short, mustache, neckbeard, and bald," Nanu described the target's appearance.

"What did he do?" Plumeria asked.

"The fuckhead had harassed my sixteen year old nephew yesterday, calling him an "anal-loving faggot that won't reach far in life". The fucker got away with it," Nanu replied. "Sprinkle the poison into his donuts. But first, make everybody get out before doing it."

"Why poison him?" Moon asked.

"He had once told us and a few others that his drunken father tried to inject him with poison when he was a wee lad," Nanu replied.

* * *

 

Fun Donut/11:05 a.m....

Moon had waited two minutes to see the target. After the target purchased his donuts, he headed to a table. He sat on the chair of the table, then Moon shot a civilian's arm two times, receiving a wanted level. Every employee and civilian, including the injured victim, ran outside, and the target went after Moon on foot.

It was time for objective number two! Plumeria hurried to Fun Donut, then she sprinkled all of the poison on the right donuts. She returned outside, and Moon got a police bribe on the right side of Fun Donut. Only the target went back into the place. He got his donuts, and he ate one of them fast. After he got out of the place with the other donut between his lips, he fell and died, and Moon used her camera on him.

* * *

 

Behind Flea Market...

"The poison powder had killed him fast!" Moon gave away her new photo.

"A shit ton of nasty ingredients were in that poison powder. Killer," Nanu said.

"You two are useful criminals!" Angie was being obvious.

*call*

"Mom, hi! You've found a new house? Tell me where you are, mom. Gotcha!" Moon said, then she hung up. "We've got to go, Nanu, but we'll come back!" Moon said.

"Let us exchange numbers, shall we? Us bad cops might go elsewhere," Nanu said.

Reward: $5,000

Total kills: 405

Legit kills: 21 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Body Armor, Camera

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $238,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanu does look like a dirty cop, IMO. 
> 
> Anabel and Angie, one of my many yuri OTPs! They had appeared as minor characters in GTA 1 and 2. Now, they're part of the main storyline! Speaking of Anabel, she's in Pokemon Sun and Moon, and I love her new look. In the anime, both characters are similar, having the first two letters "a" "n" in their names and having a crush on Ash. Also, Ash thought that they were the opposite gender due to their different looks. 
> 
> A small error in the last chapter was fixed, the flashback scene.
> 
> One more thing, while I was busy writing GTA 3 months ago, I had thought about making Maron work for Pan, Mai, and Videl, and adding her to Moon's legit kill list (I even said it in a GTA 2 bonus chapter). But after having Maron, Brawly, and Marlon as friends in GTA 3, the idea was scrapped. Plus, I like having her around in this series.


	16. Chapter 16

~ Mission Thirty: A new home ~ (Boss: Moon's mom)

The new home...

"I love your new home, mom!" Moon said. The new home was bigger, and every room, especially the kitchen, looked better than the rooms from the old house.

"It's a very nice house, ma'am!" Plumeria said.

"I appreciate the love for my brand new house, guys!" Moon's mom said.

"How much did it cost?" Plumeria asked.

"$140,000!" Moon's mom replied.

"It was worth buying it!" Plumeria said.

"It sure was!" Moon's mom said.

"Do you need some money right now, mom?" Moon asked.

"Just $10,000, if you don't mind!" Moon's mom replied before receiving the same amount.

"We know y'all mothafucka asses up in that house, Plumeria!" a Skull grunt yelled. He and his comrades had spotted Moon and Plumeria in this part of the neighborhood a minute and forty-nine seconds ago.

Moon and Plumeria got outside. "We'll discard them fast, mom!" Moon said.

"Pricks!" Plumeria shouted, killing her fomer comrades.

"Taste this!" Moon used the Shotgun to kill a Skull. "You, too!" Moon killed another Skull.

"My baby's being so aggressive with that Shotgun," Moon's mom was watching the battle from the left window of the living room.

"Mane, fuck all this! I'm bouncin' out this junt!" a cowardly Skull had peed on his shorts.

He and five other living Skulls grabbed their bikes before biking away. But Plumeria and Moon got them, ending all of their lives. Then, the girls returned to the house, and Moon's mom asked, "Who were those guys?"

"Team Skull," Plumeria replied.

"So, that was Team Skull!" Moon's mom said. She had learned about Team Skull the day when Plumeria and Moon were going to the movies.

"They'll end today, Mom. Just gotta do more tasks first," Moon said.

"Are you going to sell your old house?" Plumeria asked.

"Unless you two want to use it as a safe house, I will!" Moon's mom replied.

"We'll have it!" Moon replied.

*call*

"What, Nanu?" Moon asked.

"Behind Tease 'em, a strip club," Nanu replied.

~ Mission Thirty-One: Paint ~ (Boss: Nanu)

Behind Tease 'em...

"Anabel and I had told Greta and Lucy (Pokemon), Greta's girlfriend, about that fat fuck's death, and they said thanks," Angie said.

"Aside from that, let's talk about Bel and Angel's friend, Mina (Pokemon). She's a famous Alola artist, and painting is one of her two main hobbies. Last week, some schmuck artist came into town, and he absorbed Mina's reputation into him. Gal wants the bum dead as a door nail," Nanu said.

"Where is this schmuck artist?" Plumeria asked.

"Aether University, showing his ass off. Mina attends there. Meet her, her gal, Lillie, her gal's fuck buddy, Ash, and her gay friend, IIima (Pokemon), outside of the university," Nanu said.

* * *

 

Outside of Aether University...

"Oh, come on, just one little kiss! I won't ask again!" Ash wanted Mina and Lillie to kiss infront of him so bad.

"This isn't the time for that, asshole. Be patient or leave us the fuck alone," Mina said. Like Lillie, she was bisexual, but she wasn't part of Ash's mega harem. She and Lillie started dating each other January of last year.

"Waiting shouldn't hurt, Ash," Lillie said.

Moon and Plumeria showed up, and Moon said, "We've arrived!" 

"I'm Mina. Painting is my livelihood. Lillie, too."

"70% of Mina's paintings are about me, naked and clothed versions," Lillie said.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Ash got excited, getting hard. Then, he started jerking off in public.

"Ash, honey, you're in public," IIima reminded.

"I don't care! They look so cute together!" Ash continued to wack off his hard wang.

"Anyway, that fucker should come out in twenty to thirty minutes. Moon, if you don't have a Sniper Rifle, buy one, and meet us at Alola Cafe's rooftop," Mina said.

* * *

 

Twenty-five minutes later...

"He's finally out!" Mina was looking through a pair of binoculars; Lillie, Plumeria, and IIima were looking through their own Binoculars. Ash, however, was focusing on Mina and Lillie holding each other's hands.

"That's the guy? He's a weird looking fellow..." Moon was holding a $10,000 Sniper Rifle while looking at the target and the target's fantards.

"Pull the trigger!" Mina ordered, then Moon assassinated the target, causing massive shocks around him. "Lovely," Mina said.

"Now, kiss!" Ash said.

"Tomorrow, Ash," Mina said.

"Tomorrow!? What a waste of time! I'm going back to the campus!" Ash wasn't really mad. Lana and Mallow were a lesbian couple, and Ash enjoyed seeing them make out.

Ash left, then Mina and Lillie made out on the rooftop. Poor Ash had missed that hot lesbian scene between Lillie and Mina. Mina didn't want to kiss Lillie infront of Ash was because of her wanting to mess with Ash, a person with a horny nature.

* * *

 

Behind Tease 'em...

"We had received a call from Mina, and it was about the mission. Congrats for making her happy. Enjoy another reward," Nanu said.

Reward: $15,000

Total kills: 412

Legit kills: 21 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Body Armor, Camera

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $223,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MinaxLillie! A few months ago, I didn't choose the perfect Sun and Moon female character to pair with Lillie because there were lesser female characters than male characters. IMO, Mina's the right pokegirl for Lillie, and they look hot together. My favorite Pokemon Sun and Moon yuri couples are MoonxPlumeria, LilliexMina, WickexLusamine, LanaxMallow, and HapuxOlivia. There are two other common Pokemon Sun and Moon female characters, both Elite Four members, and I like them as a couple. They'll appear in GTA 5, too, and like almost every Pokemon/non-Pokemon common character in the GTA: Pokemon series, they're adults, eighteen and older. The only non-adults in this series are Brock's siblings (except for Forrest), and Nui, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Pan in GTA 4 (they were seventeen years old during GTA 4's events, hence the Underage and Underage kissing warning tags under the story).
> 
> The Team Skull saga is almost finished! And yeah, Brigette, Burnet, and Red will appear in the final mission of the saga. If anybody saw the first chapter of Douchebag Ash 2, you had already seen a scene between Burnet, Brigette, and Kukui. It was nice to pair Kukui and a tan version of Brigette in that story. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

~ Mission Thirty-Two: Golf ~ (Boss: Nanu)

"For the next mission, help my niece's golfing girlfriend, Kahili (Pokemon), stop this filthy golf agent from trying to convince her father to sell his Grand Resort for $50,000,000 and move to Atlanta's Grand Resort. Kahili's father has two days to make up his mind," Nanu said.

"Kahili loves to golf in this state, am I right?" Moon asked.

"She began golfing here as a little pipsqueak thanks to her father and his Grand Resort. She refuses to let her childhood get owned by somebody else," Nanu replied. "She acts like a total bitch, but my niece loves her so much. I want my niece to stay happy for the rest of her life, rubbing Kahili's vagina with hers, sucking on Kahili's nipples, and all that other junk."

"Who is your niece?" Plumeria asked.

"Acerola (Pokemon), a ghost lover. She's not really my niece, though. But she's still family, and I care about her. I used to babysit her a lot when she was little, and she never told untrustworthy people about my real personality," Nanu replied. "The Grand's Resort so far, it'll take ya many minutes to get there."

*call*

"Is Moon with you, Nanu?" Mina asked.

"She and Plumeria are still with us, Mina," Nanu replied.

* * *

 

In a car...

"I haven't told you this before, Mina, but you look high, and you look like a hippie," Moon said. Mina, Lillie, and IIima wanted to hang out with Plumeria and Moon for a while.

"I had done drugs once, but I'm not a druggie. I always look this way. Who had wanted me to smoke weed last month? Ash's moronic stoner friends, Brawly and Marlon. I had smoked a ton of their weed, and I got high. My sweet Lillie didn't want any. I'm not a hippie, by the way. My parents are, and they love drugs. Their hippie mom and dad had made them that way..." Mina explained.

"And you sound depressed," Moon said.

"I'm not depressed. It's part of my personality. Some people think I'm dead inside, but I don't care. They're fucking losers that eat shit for lunch, and Lillie and I are above them for life," Mina said.

"When did you and Lillie start dating?" Plumeria asked.

"January 28, 2015. She admired my talent, I admired her beauty, we hung out throughout the afternoon, and we fucked each other with long strapon dildos at night. She has a cute little ass, too," Mina replied.

"My mom doesn't like Mina, but I don't know why," Lillie said.

"I could care less about Lusamine disliking me. Art and Lillie are the only things I care about," Mina said, then she kissed Lillie's right cheek.

"Do you like Ash?" Moon asked.

"I don't find that fuck attractive, and I think he's a weird, sex-crazed individual. I fuck with him a lot, like today for example," Mina replied.

"Jacking off outside is truly the definition of weird," Moon said.

"Speaking of which, Ash told us that he had masturbated at a 2014 wedding between two lesbians, Malva (Pokemon) and Drasna (Pokemon). Disrespectful," Mina said.

"I like Ash, but I agree with Mina. You can't do that type of behavior at a wedding," Lillie said.

* * *

 

Outside the Grand Resort...

"I knew my uncle's friends would come here!" Acerola was really a huge fan of ghosts. She had interacted with tons of spirits, including the non-GTA: Pokemon series antagonists Red, Ash, Moon, Burnet, Cheren, and Hilbert had killed, she strongly adored movies revolving around ghosts, and she loved ghost-related reality shows despite them being real or fake. Before May 21, 2013 where she and Kahili occurred a lesbian relationship with each other, she wasn't that much of a golf fan, but a few days later, she and Kahili played golf in the nude, and she enjoyed it.

"You two," Kahili pointed at Moon and Plumeria; she knew who the rest were. "Which one of you cocksuckers is Moon?" Kahiki asked. Kahili was mean towards anybody except for Acerola and her dad. She didn't like her biological mom because the mom had cheated on her dad with a richer man once.

"Me," Moon replied.

"Listen, cum dumpster. The Grand Resort means everything to me, Acerola, and my father. Get that shit through your fucking skull or eat a badly-infected dick and die. That penis tip licking prick is located at Relaxation, an apartment complex, and his door number is twenty-seven. His guards always stand outside. Liquidate the guards, kidnap the agent, and don't let the pigs get close to this area." Kahili said.

* * *

 

Relaxation...

The agent's armed guards were standing in random spots, being bored. But after Moon killed one of them, the dead guard's friends took action. However, they ended up murdered like their friend. After reaching the correct apartment door, Moon opened it, stopping a random prostitute from giving the agent oral sex by killing her, and used her Baseball Bat to knock him out.

The cops were coming! Moon dragged him outside, and the dragging continued until Moon reached towards the nearest parked car. Moon put the unconscious agent in the back seat, then she got behind the car's wheel. Moon drove away from the cops. Outside Relaxation, Moon got a police bribe near the welcome sign. That was quick.

* * *

 

Acerola and Kahili's basement...

"Slumber's over, bitch!" Kahili poured hot water on the agent, and the agent screamed loud. "Fucking fuck!"

"Where am I, Kahili!?" the agent asked. He couldn't move because his arms were tied behind the chair he was sitting on; his legs were tied with the chair's legs.

"Our basement!" Kahili replied.

"We'd seen ghosts here before, and they were fun to talk to!" Acerola said.

"Do you see this, asshole!?" Kahili was holding a golden golf club. "I will use to teach you not to fuck with my father's mind!"

"No, wait!" the agent cried.

But Kahili didn't listen to the agent, damaging his legs. The agent shrieked loud, but Acerola covered his mouth, preventing him from shrieking again. Kahili wasn't just a super bitch, but was she serious and violent, too. Moon, Plumeria, Mina, Lillie, and IIima didn't say a word. They just watched the violent beatings against the helpless agent.

Three minutes later, Kahili stopped the brutal attack before going under the agent's pockets and getting his phone. "After father answers the call, YOU will tell him that you won't try to convince him to give up the Grand Resort EVER AGAIN!"

"Okay!" the agent cried more, then Kahili dialed her father's number. After he responded to the call, Kahili put the phone next to the agent's mouth. "Don't try to sell the Grand Resort! I've made a terrible mistake! Yes, really! That Grand Resort is your future and your family's future! If you sell it, your entire family's future will be bleak! You won't try to sell it!? Great choice! Keep thinking about what I said, and the future will be better! Farewell!" the agent said, then the talk between him and Kahili's father ended. "Release me, please!"

"As punishment, you'll suffer more beatings until your death!" Kahili said.

"Be sure to talk to us in spirit form! I'm a ghost lover!" Acerola said, then she and Kahili beat the agent's head until he died. "How fun!"

"The mission is over, you fucking AIDS-infected morons! Get the hell out of here!" Kahili was being a bitch for the millionth time.

They did.

"It's just you and me, sexy," Kahili smiled, removing all of her clothes. Whenever she and Acerola were alone, she put a smile on her face.

"I'll always be by your side, love," Acerola showed her naked body to Kahili.

* * *

 

Behind Tease 'em...

"That Kahili is a huge bitch! We didn't do anything bad to her or her love ones!" Moon said. Moon had sent IIima, Lillie, and Mina back to Aether University a few minutes ago.

"Told ya so," Nanu said.

Reward: $10,000

~ Mission Thirty-Three: More rogue cops ~ (Boss: Nanu)

"Two missions to go. Four out of town cops know we're bad cops like them, but we ain't their buds and family. Their drug deal at Honolulu's Playround is gonna start in ten minutes, and Bel and Angel will join those bums. When the deal starts, pull every trigger you guys have, get it over with, and take the drugs and money," Nanu said.

* * *

 

Playround...

Playround, a park that used to be so popular, was no longer a park for kids. A kid killing another another kid in July 20, 2016 was the reason why it was permanently dead by the state. When Moon and Sun were kids, they had played with each other at Playround a lot, and they didn't get bullied.

Moon was far from Playround, and Plumeria was hiding in its bushes. As for Anabel and Angie, they were standing near the out of town cops. Fifty-seven seconds later, the opposed drug gang came, then Moon killed one member with a Sniper Rifle bullet. Anabel, Plumeria, Angie, and the out of town cops acted quick, wiping out their targets. But after the other members died, Angie and Anabel turned against their fellow authorities, murdering them from behind.

* * *

 

Behind Tease 'em...

"Richer than ever. Great work, gals," Nanu said.

Reward: $20,000

Total kills: 426

Legit kills: 21 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Body Armor, Camera

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $253,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AcerolaxKahili! That's the Sun and Moon yuri couple I was talking about! Whenever I see Kahili's common expression from Sun and Moon or from Rule34/non-Rule34 art, I think of her as a mean bitch that hates almost everything. Acerola as a ghost lover makes sense due to the large amount of spirits appearing in the GTA: Pokemon series and her creepy appearance (even if you think about her looking the same as an adult, she still looks creepy). 
> 
> Mina actually looks high and mildly depressed, IMO. But here, she's normal most of the time. Also, I'll slap her in the next saga, becoming a very important character.


	18. Chapter 18

~ Mission Thirty-Four: Slutwatch massacre ~ (Boss: Nanu)

"For the final mission, take care of my oldest niece's lousy ex-boyfriend, slutty lifeguards, and the sluts' other free customers at an adult-only beach, Dirty Heaven. She was dumped four days ago because of that bullshit," Nanu said.

"Dirty Heaven? An adult-only beach? I haven't heard crap like that in my life!" Moon said.

"I was there several months prior to joining Team Skull, and that place was jammed pack with weirdos. But I didn't do anything with them. They didn't want to swim, and they were talking about shit that didn't make sense, such as them wanting to stay at Dirty Heaven forever while ignoring their families' bad situations," Plumeria said.

"That's just sad," Moon said.

"Kill 'em gruesomely if you don't mind," Nanu said.

* * *

 

Dirty Heaven...

This beach was indeed dirty. A female lifeguard was sucking on a male customer's balls, another female lifeguard and a female customer were rubbing on each other's nipples, a big-breasted lifeguard and a male customer were 69ing each other, a male lifeguard was giving a male customer anal sex while letting another male customer pound him from behind, and lots of male and female lifeguards were having a mega bisexual orgy with male and female customers; the ex-boyfriend was part of the orgy. Moon and Plumeria had bought $20,000 Chainsaws before coming here.

A straight female bodyguard and a bisexual male bodyguard asked the criminals for identification, but the girls sliced them to bits before taking pictures of their ruined bodies. Then, they got near a female lifeguard licking a male customer's anus. Plumeria and Moon stopped the action, cutting the back of their targets' necks.

"WE HAVE MURDERERS ON THE BEACH!" a female customer screamed, then the others saw the murderers holding bloody Chainsaws near their dead friends

The naked people dashed away for their lives, but the girls caught five people from trying to run near the exit, cutting them in half. A male lifeguard tried to dial 911, but Moon stabbed his heart, and he died. Plumeria chased eight people, and Moon chased nine. They successfully killed 99% of the survivors, executing them in many nasty ways.

The last survivor cried, "DID MY EX-GIRLFRIEND SEND YOU GUYS HERE TO MURDER US!?"

Moon replied, "Her uncle did!", before cutting off his dick and balls. Then, she sliced off half of his head. That was definitely a nasty execution. During Red, Burnet, Hilbert, Ash, and Cheren's non-GTA and GTA days, they had executed most of their enemies in a graphic manner. Hilbert had the least number of sick executions, but Red and Cheren had the most.

* * *

 

Behind Tease 'em...

"Brilliant. My niece will feel so much better after hearing about her ex's death," Nanu was going through the graphic photos. "Their location? Po Town from the Alola island. Ain't nobody there but them and the grunts. The town was abandoned by its native civilians and visitors because the electricity had stopped working and the water tasted like shit."

"Let's see if Po Town is on here," Moon went through the device, going under the Alola state. After nine seconds, she saw Po Town on the list. In fact, every Alola place were on the list. "It's there!"

"I'd kill quietly if I were you gals," Nanu recommended. "Make some noise and they might run away again."

"We'll call you and Plumeria if we need ya again!" Angie said.

"And don't ignore the calls. Think about the money," Anabel said.

"Bel, Angel, and I are filthy rich. But you gals already knew that. Now, beat it," Nanu said.

Reward: $30,000

~ Mission Thirty-Five: Skull-fucked ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

Val and Oly's mansion...

"We've finally found out where they are! Po Town!" Moon said.

"But we'll have to stay quiet," Plumeria said.

Valerie and Olympia handed Plumeria and Moon Silencers. "Then, keep these," Valerie said.

"Kukui, your ass is ours!" Brigette said, holding her Silencer.

"Nice line, Brigette!" Burnet said.

* * *

 

Po Town...

Po Town was an alternative home for Team Skulls, and the grunts could do whatever they want except for telling Guzma and Kukui what to do and a few other things. Four Skulls were playing dice behind a large barricade, but when they got caught, they got smoked by Red and Moon.

Twenty-five inches away, two Skulls were standing on top of old cars while having a lame rap battle, if not one of the worst rap battles in history; it was about them steal the other's lunch. But six grunts were watching the rap battle, and they were loving it.

"Worst rappers on the planet," Brigette said, but there were more bad rappers out there.

"Who the hell taught them how to rap? Retarded, new generation rappers that only other retards love?" Burnet loved old school rap and rap from the early-mid 2000s; rap between 2007 and 2016 was one of her most strongly disliked things.

Since there was a lot of grunts, Red, Plumeria, Burnet, Brigette, and Moon killed them together. A shady house was up ahead, but the group searched through other areas and slaughtered extra Grunts before entering it. On this floor, they silenced more defenseless grunts in and outside the room. They did the same on the second and last floor except for the last room in the northeastern corner.

There, Kukui and Guzma were talking to Willow, Spark, and two other GTA 5 antagonists on the phone. Moon kicked the door, stopping the conversation. Then, she switching her Silencer to the M19 and shot Kukui, Guzma, and even Guzma's phone. Objective completed!

"You a bad girl, Moon..." Guzma was about to die.

"Burnet..." Unlike Guzma, Kukui had less bullets in him.

"Fucking prick!" Burnet shot Kukui's knees.

"How does it feel to get fucked, Kukui!?" Brigette asked.

"Very bad..." Kukui replied, shedding tears.

"That was a predictable answer, Kukui!" Brigette said before putting a bullet into Kukui's midsection.

"Guzma, this is goodbye!" Plumeria said, then she and Moon killed the thuggish antagonist.

"Kukui, before you die, you will watch me and my lovely woman perform tribadism!" Burnet said.

"Whenever we scissor each other, it feels so goddamn good!" Brigette said.

With everything removed, Brigette and Burnet got on top of each other, then they began to rub each other's vaginas so fast. Brigette was above Burnet, and Burnet was below Brigette. Kukui couldn't escape because Red, Moon, and Plumeria were watching him. Instead, he had to watch the lesbian scene while crying.

After a long, intense session of tribadism from Burnet and Brigette, Kukui died from his injuries, and Burnet and Brigette said that they love each other so romantically. They occurred a sloppy french kiss. Red shook his head, leaving. But the other lesbians agreed to keep watching some hot Burnet and Brigette lesbian action.

Total kills: 459

Legit kills: 23 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Body Armor, Camera

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $263,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, to the next saga! Like the Gohan saga, it has extreme darkness written all over it. 
> 
> Again, I'm fine with Gamefreak's decision by letting Burnet and Kukui marry each other in Pokemon Sun and Moon. I had to add that scene for the hell of it.


	19. Chapter 19

~ Mission Thirty-Six: The end of stupid bullshit ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Moon's house/7:30 p.m....

"And done!" Moon finished a free training session with Cheren, feeling more powerful than ever. But they weren't the only ones here. Suzy and Kuvira (The Legend of Korra) were here, too. Kuvira was dead, but Kuvira accepted her death because of her association with Team Furisode/Ragyo during GTA 2's events and her role as one of United Republic's (a country from The Legend of Korra) heartless tyrant; the other dead tyrants were Korra (The Legend of Korra) and Asami (The Legend of Korra). Unlike Hilbert, who had refused to forgive Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka, GTA 4's antagonists, Cheren, and Suzy, forgave Kuvira, a GTA 2 antagonist, but Kuvira was more of a major threat than the Sailor Moon characters. Moreso, Cheren admitted his love for Kuvira, but only Suzy, Baatar Jr. (The Legend of Korra), Kuvira's dead punching bag, and Baatar Jr.'s favorite dead porn star knew the secret.

No one else should know about Cheren's secret, especially Hilbert because ever since Cheren and Hilbert were kids, Hilbert used to babysit Cheren and pick on him, almost like a big brother picking on his little brother while babysitting him. After the first war in GTA 2, Burnet, Marlon, and Brawly learned that Hilbert had retired from crime after GTA 4's events, and Marlon and Brawly wanted Hilbert to come out of retirement and help team Val and Oly fight against team Furisode. But Cheren said that they didn't need Hilbert because of Kuvira, a woman with a man face, having a huge crush on Cheren and Hilbert's androgynous jokes towards him. Ever since Hilbert came out of retirement and joined team Val and Oly, he constantly poked fun of Cheren, he and Suzy argued a lot, and Suzy had a lot of cat-fights against Linda and Kayura outside the mansion.

Because of Kuvira being around with Cheren and Suzy all the time and constantly torturing Baatar and the porn star, she was unaware of Ragyo's plan of turning team Ragyo back to life and going after team Val and Oly. Had she learned about the plan, Sun's quest for the ancient balls would never exist.

Cheren was truly a master of regular fighting and sword fighting thanks to an intense amount of training, but the main reason why he had to train like that was to kill Kuvira; Kuvira had trained heavily in a hazardous campground for twenty-five years.

*call*

"Come over," Olympia said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/October 15, 6:33 a.m...

"What's this about?" Moon was seeing Valerie, Olympia, Bill, Amanita, Shauntal, Houka, Celio, Bebe, Hayley, Sophocles, Molayne, Cassius, Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Gohan, Yamcha, Dawn, Mars, Cynthia, Leaf, Ariana, Iris, Zoey (Pokemon), Jupiter (Pokemon), Nonon, both Makos, Red, Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Drew (Pokemon), Plumeria, Ira, Uzu, N, Lorelei, Clair, Katharine, both Jimmys, Natalie, Jake, Grant, Musashi (Brave Fencer Musashi), Aikuro, Tsumugu, Ray-Ray, Brawly, Maron, Marlon, Wally, Evelyn, Burgh, Lenora, Gary, Morty (Pokemon), Eusine (Pokemon), Michael, Wes, Rui, Basch, Bathier, Yellow, Ashe, Cloud (Final Fantasy VII), Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII), Yuffie (Final Fantasy VII), Serah (Final Fantasy XIII), Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII), Erika, Sabrina, Zargabaath, Gladion, Daisy (Super Mario Bros.), Mei (Overwatch), Tracer (Overwatch), Yuna (Final Fantasy X-2), Hapu, Olivia, Viola, Alexa, Cliff (Pokemon), Kye (Pokemon), Heidi (Pokemon), Jay (Pokemon), Henny (Pokemon), Weston (Pokemon), Beatrice (Pokemon), Nico (Pokemon), Orson (Pokemon), Kayleigh (Pokemon), Keaton (Pokemon), Chester (Pokemon), Charles, Blue, Daisy (Pallet), Shiro, Chili, Cress, Cilan, Mitsuzo (Kill La Kill), Lana, Mallow, Kelly (Pokemon), Zane, Spike, and Helga; Ash was having sex with Wicke at Honolulu instead of Lusamine because Lusamine had plans to do, and Cheren and Suzy wanted to talk to Kuvira a lot more.

Two guests were here; their names were Jasper (Steven Universe; human form) and Lapis (Steven Universe; human form), a lesbian couple. Jasper was a ruthless and brutal combatant, who, like Lapis, wanted the world to be SJW-free. For twenty-two years, Jasper and Lapis had endured hell because moronic SJWs had falsely accused Jasper, a tall and muscular woman with a frightening look, of controlling and abusing Lapis, a skinny woman with an innocent look, and some even called the police on Jasper, but Jasper never got arrested. During team Val and Oly's mission of getting rid of all canon fantards, SJWs, and feminazis on the internet and in real life, Jasper and Lapis had chatted with Tracer and Mei online, revealing that their dead enemies, Steven (Steven Universe), Garnet (Steven Universe), Pearl (Steven Universe), and Amethyst (Steven Universe), were exasperating SJWs that failed to break them apart on many occasions and learning that Tracer and Mei's co-worker, Red, had killed the SJWs and the SJWs' stupid army in GTA 3.

"The internet. It is saved!" Gohan replied.

"According to Houka's database, over two-thousand feminazis, canon fantards, and SJWs were arrested, threatened, beaten, tortured, shot, killed, and hacked in a seventeen-hour span, and most of our surviving targets swore that they'd NEVER make a fool out of themselves again," Valerie said.

"We had to murder the creator of The Legend of Tiara (parody of The Legend of Korra), too. His series finale episode nearly ruined The Legend of Tiara's shipping community on common sites like Tumblr and Deviantart," Mako (LOK) said.

"Other creators from companies such as Amusement Freak (parody of Game Freak) were murdered, too," Dawn said.

"Amusement Freak had planned on having a remake between a blue-haired female protagonist and a female blonde champion, declaring them as a "canon" couple. Good fucking riddance, you piece of shit company," Cynthia said.

"We don't have to hear about them anymore. They're a disgrace to mankind, too, but Tumblr's the biggest disgrace of them all, a cancerous site that is now dead. Imagine a delusional, no-life SJW role-playing me while spouting nonsense... Imagine the same cunt tagging words such as "people of color", "rape", "trigger", "pedophilia", or other words SJWs love to use... If that had happened before, I'd be abashed..." Olympia said.

"Some shitty Tumblr blogs like "Yourfictionisouractuality" admitted that these so-called "victims" weren't victims and that they and the bloggers, a.k.a pathetic SJWs, were trying to take over the fiction word by posting bullshit! Rest in piss, motherfuckers!" Nonon said.

"Yo! Yo... Y'all remember that anime show, "Murder La Murder (parody of Kill La Kill)? Dem SJW hoes tryna ruin its shipping community just cuz some fake evil

mother raped her fake daughter. Shit fake, mane!" Marlon said.

""If you pair them together, I will dox you!" "Don't pair them together or you're evil!" "Tagged: Trigger and rape!" "Don't role-play those characters because of rape! Otherwise, we'll report you to the Tumblr staff!"" Amanita mocked some SJWs. "Like, get a fucking life! It ain't real! Oh, wait! Those losers are dead! Hehe!"

""Unleash your imagination doesn't mean anything!" "Post anything about rape, sexism, racism, pedophila, zoophilia, homophobia, and transphobia, and you'll regret it!" "Just because the site says unleash your imagination doesn't mean you have the right to write whatever you want!" "How sexist! I hope you die!" "The creators of South Park should be ashamed of themselves for creating such trash! They shall be put in prison!"" Shauntal mocked more SJWs. "Buh-Bye, SJW dorks!"

"The main star of our completed mission was Gohan! He did all the hard work!" Morty said.

"Yeah, I've wasted much energy to save the internet while doing online classes. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I'm capable of handling multiple things!" Gohan really did all the work. Some members of team Val and Oly like Gladion, Plumeria, Daisy (SMB), Kye, Heidi, Jay, and Yellow didn't participate in the main mission because they had to do other missions, Hapu, Olivia, Blue, Spike, Helga, Viola, Alexa, Orson, and Keaton, business owners, were told to hear the awesome news in the mansion, Shiro only upgraded weapons 99.9 % of the time, and Mitsuzo was just an old butler, Ragyo's former butler. But in Blue, and Daisy's (Pallet), case, he was just Valerie and Olympia's friend. Grant, Alexa, Viola, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, Chester, Keaton, Viola, and Alexa used to work with Valerie, Olympia, and Red under the organization's first run in GTA 3; the late Wulfric (Pokemon) was the leader. During Plumeria's missions with some of her younger co-workers, she played a big sister role, protecting them from any danger.

"Gohan-chan rules!" Mako (KLK) said.

"Gohan, you and your team have saved our relationship from SJWs. We thank you," Lapis was smiling with Jasper; Jasper had a weird-looking smile on her face.

"No problem!" Gohan said.

"It was fun beating and killing those miserable SJWs! See ya!" Jasper said, then she and Lapis left the mansion.

~ Mission Thirty-Seven: The rise of Aether ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

An hour and five minutes later/Outside the mansion...

"Moon, have you seen some Unova commercials called "Farmers Only" before?" Fennel asked, taking a smoke break with Bianca (Unova), Marlon, Ray-Ray, Maron, Brawly, and Gladion.

"Those countrified commercials!? The hell with that horseshit!" Moon replied;  Plumeria was massaging her shoulders.

Suddenly, a shot hit two inches away from Gladion, missing him and startling the team outside and inside. Gladion yelled, "I've almost got hit!", then a bullet hit his right shoulder. "I'm hit!"

"We bein' attacked, y'all!" Marlon said and his stoner friends dashed into the mansion.

But Fennel, Moon, Plumeria, Gladion, and Bianca (Unova) used their Sniper Rifles to find and kill the shooters. After find most of the snipers, they began to snipe them. The snipers were Lusamine's army, but because Gladion had seen their regular uniforms before, the gang were ordered to wear alternative ones.

The allies ultimately cleared the sniper wave, but more showed up with Rocket Launchers! They acted fast, murdering the opposing gang members. Moon had scored the most kills; her allies had two or less.

The mission was over, but Gladion got a call from Lillie, an important one, What was the call about?

Total kills: 482

Legit kills: 23 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Body Armor, Camera

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $263,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Lapis, the Steven Universe characters I really wanted to slap in team Val and Oly's main mission. Why? Because of "YOU CAN'T ROLE-PLAY JASPER AND LAPIS BECAUSE OF RAPE! IF YOU DO IT, I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!" on Tumblr's shitty role-play community. Like I said in one of my GTA 3 author notes, the Jasper forcing Lapis to fuse with her scene WASN'T RAPE. It was forced for shit's sake. And it said that if the scene was actual rape, Cartoon Network would've unaired the episode PERMANENTLY. More proof that SJWs are delusional, no-life morons. 
> 
> And it's true that someone, a fat, brain-dead, moronic, delusional, no-life cunt, on Tumblr is role-playing as Olympia. In mid 2014, I had followed her because Olympia was one of my many favorite pokegirls. But after reading so much SJW bullshit that didn't make sense, I unfollowed the cunt bitch, and one of the non-nonsensical stuff was the Jasper/Lapis situation in 2015, also known as NON-RAPE. Funny how the moronic SJWs claim that the role-playing community used to be "great" when they're the ones that killed it after taking over Tumblr in 2012. Before 2012, the role-playing community was normal, and I didn't read any bullshit. Other bloggers had role-played Olympia, but I doubt that they acted like that SJW cunt. And yeah, I had paid the cunt $20 to see a commissioned ValeriexOlympia pic because she loved ValeriexOlympia, too. 
> 
> Overall, I don't really hate Steven Universe. I just hate 75% of the fandom, aka SJWs, ruining it. Also, team Val and Oly doesn't have to worry about the internet's main problems anymore!
> 
> There are a lot of members and friends on team Val and Oly! I hope that I didn't forget a few. Otherwise, I'll have to edit this chapter before the last missions arrive! Also, there are many dead targets on team Ragyo! Red had killed more than ninety common targets in GTA 3 due to his heartless and dark personality, but some targets made it to heaven instead of hell.
> 
> Gohan, my favorite Dragon Ball series character, was mistreated in the Buu Arc and in Dragon Ball Super, and I had to make him do something special, putting much effort into making team Val and Oly and millions of other normal people proud. Speaking of Dragon Ball Super, I've learned that Gohan will get heavily involved in its next saga/arc (or whatever). I hate Dragon Ball Super and I hate the way that they've mistreated Gohan and other supporting Z Fighters, but if Gohan gets the Buu Arc treatment again, I'd consider Dragon Ball Super as the worst anime of all time. Seriously, I will. I mean, how can you let a character defeat and kill super major threat (Cell) and then mistreat him seven years later and beyond? I don't mind the bookworm shit and I understand that he's forced to save the world, but the writers should've done a lot better with him. Rant over.
> 
> And Lillie's call! Yeah, this saga is start to get more serious!


	20. Chapter 20

~ Mission Thirty-Eight: Spray painting ~ (Boss: Lusamine)

"Mina's missing, Gladion!" Lillie cried.

"Where was she last seen, Lillie?" Gladion asked.

"At her home an hour ago. We were taking a nap. But when I woke up, I found a note next to me and she was gone!" Lillie replied, then she looked at the note.

"What does the note say?" Gladion asked.

"It said, "Dear, Lillie, also known as Gladion's sister, I, a smart and surviving member of the late Team Skull, kidnapped your girlfriend, Mina, and I've planted hidden bombs outside of Team Val and Oly's mansion. To save Mina and the mansion, tell Moon, the Team Skull slayer, to call 808-406-3861, and I'll force her to do missions for me in less than twenty-five minutes. Every time Moon makes a call or if I call her, a mission's time will start ticking. If Moon fails a mission, I will kill Mina, blow up the mansion, and tell my secret gang to attack team Val and Oly again"," Lillie replied.

"I see..." Gladion said before telling Moon, Plumeria, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), and several others who had came outside, about the terrible news.

"Me? Alright... I'll call the kidnapper..." Moon said before dialing the same number from the note. "Respond... There... This is Moon. What do you want me to do...?"

"Every special criminal carries a teleport device nowadays. For the first mission, go to New Brunswick, New Jersey and use a Spray Can to say nasty things about Rutgers University," Lusamine, with a new phone, replied in a different voice. Lusamine and Moon had meet other met briefly after Burnet introduced Gladion to Valerie and Olympia, hence that voice. Additionally, Kukui, Guzma, Mai, Videl, and Pan, in their spirit forms, had spoke to Lusamine about Moon prior to Lusamine's plans. She really hated Mina, but why?

* * *

 

New Brunswick/Rutgers University...

"Thank goodness the trip to that university was short!" Moon had got here in eleven minutes. Moon was fortunate that Burnet had visited every place around the world with that teleport device.

"Do your job, Moon!" Lusamine was far away; she had a pair of binoculars next to her eyes. This was Lusamine's deadly time trial game, a deadly time trial game to torture her own children and team Val and Oly. That was sick, but she wasn't on the same level as Ragyo, a true, sick bitch.

"How about this?" Moon wrote "Rutgers has rapists on the campus", "This university has written pedophilia all over it and we support illegal porn", "Rutgers: the place to get away with assault on anybody", "Our football players will use fists to abort unborn children", "The basketball players shit on the elderly's mouths", and "We fuck any animal up the ass!".

"Well written," Lusamine said.

~ Mission Thirty-Nine: Mad bombers ~ (Boss: Lusamine)

*call*

"Nobody in Bronx, New York has suspected the bombers' motives. The bombers are an angry gang, bombing non-New York Yankees fans in non-postseasons years such as this one. I fucking hate the Yankees... I'll call you again if you get near them at east Bronx. A hint about their appearance? Star Wars gear," Lusamine said.

* * *

 

East Bronx/Near the gang...

"Use explosives against them," Lusamine said.

"But I don't have any!" Moon said.

"Then, buy some. Time is running out," Lusamine said.

A few minutes later, Moon returned to the same spot, having Grenades in her weapon inventory. She had purchased twenty grenades for $30,000. Every weapon in the world was expensive nowadays, but in the previous GTA stories, most weapons' prices were lower.

Behind the gang, Moon placed three Grenades on the ground before stepping back. Then, the grenades' explosion killed all gang members. Easy!

*call*

"Too uncomplicated. Take a five minute break, but after the break, be prepared for the next task," Lusamine said.

Total kills: 499

Legit kills: 23 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Body Armor, Camera

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer, Grenades

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $233,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter, I somehow forgot about adding Zane's name to team Val and Oly's long paragraph. That error is fixed!


	21. Chapter 21

~ Mission Forty: Football head ~ (Boss: Lusamine)

Val and Oly's mansion/Five minutes later...

*ring*

"Your break is over, Moon. In South Castelia, find 79 Humphrey Ave., get Arnold (Hey Arnold) and his gang out, use your Handgun against them anywhere but their heads and necks, do not hide behind a vehicle, and do not punch, kick, shoot, or kill a police officer. Then, go into the hideout, find a large golden jewel, get on the hideout's rooftop, and wave the thing. In 2013, my dead Furisode friends learned about the golden jewel and its selling price from Arnold. I need it," Lusamine said.

"Hurry, Moon!" Lillie cried. She and IIima had came here nine minutes after Moon went to New Brunswick.

* * *

 

South Castelia/In a car...

"Fuck gay people! The faggots!" Sina (Pokemon) was sitting on the passenger's seat; her friend, Dexio (Pokemon), and girlfriend, Emma (Pokemon) were sitting behind Sina and Moon. Dexio and Sina, especially, were huge homophobes, but Emma wasn't.

"Another spirit!? Can you guys leave me alone while I'm on a mission!?" Moon yelled.

"Gay people are a disgrace to mankind! They've got AIDS for crying out loud!" Sina ranted.

"Take your anti-gay rant elsewhere!" Moon said.

"Ash had stopped me and Dexio from sending his faggot friend, (Professor) Augustine Sycamore (Pokemon), to straight camp, and he killed Emma, too!" Sina said.

"Straight camp? Being gay, straight, bisexual, or a lesbian is not a choice. Don't be ignorant," Moon said.

"For the fucking faggots, sexuality is a choice! There shouldn't be any faggots on earth, and in heaven and hell! Alder (Pokemon), Marshal (Pokemon), Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum-Chum), Chum-Chum (Fanboy and Chum-Chum), Lysandre (Pokemon), Guzma, Kukui, Lance (Pokemon), Will (Pokemon), Thorton (Pokemon), Palmer (Pokemon), and Trunks are on the same team as us, and I hate them because they're faggots!" Sina said.

"You're a sad, strange little lady, and I'm not SJWing," Moon said.

"Whatever, you fag-enabling cunt!" Sina said.

* * *

 

Near the right hideout...

"Hey Arnold! Come out and try to murder me!" Moon shouted, then she fired Handgun bullets towards the door.

Agreeing with Moon, Arnold and the other Hey Arnold characters, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Eugene, Lila, Rhonda, Nadine, and Sheena, stepped outside before triggering the boss fight. Hey Arnold was holding a Desert Eagle, but everybody else had an M19! Even worse, every character had Body Armor!

Arnold's gang was his former classmates. He had other former classmates, too, but they died between March 2013 and December 2015. Every gang member had interesting personalities (the same personalities from the show) when they were in school together, but after entering the criminal world, those personalities were long gone thanks to money and drugs, two of the many common subjects in the criminal world.

After turning on her Double Damage ability, Moon wasted bullets on Harold while running, eventually killing him. Then, she rolled to her right three times before killing Sheena next. The cops came, but Moon quickly ended Stinky's life. Arnold and the living gang, and some of the cops, emptied Moon's Body Armor health, but Moon turned her Endurance ability option to "On", then the mass murderer killed Lila.

Arnold, Helga, Gerald, Phoebe, Rhonda, Nadine, and Eugene mistakenly focused on the cops; Moon wasted Sid. Rhonda and Nadine glanced at Moon, but Rhonda became Moon's next victim. Then, Moon added Nadine to her victim list. The five Hey Arnold characters got rid of the cops, but five seconds later, Eugene died.

The Double Damage ability ran out of juice! But the Endurance ability had some left. It took more than fifteen bullets to kill Gerald. Phoebe got very angry, but she didn't avenge Gerald, and her friends', deaths, ending up on the legit kills list.

"There were two targets, Arnold and Helga, left, but the Endurance ability's juice was all gone! However, Moon didn't forget about her Super Speed ability! Moon used it, but despite the ability's greatness, Moon got hit once.

After wasting twenty bullets on Helga and killing her, Moon screamed loud, ragingly shooting at Arnold.

"FUCKING GO TO THE AFTERLIFE ALREADY, YOU FUCKING FOOTBALL HEAD!" Moon cursed, taking damage from Arnold's Desert Eagle.

Moon was low on health, but she finally killed Arnold! Then, she got Arnold's Desert Eagle, went into the hideout, found the golden jewel, rushed to the rooftop, and waved the golden jewel. The mission was undoubtedly the hardest mission Moon ever accepted; it was one of the hardest GTA missions. It took her ten minutes to get to the destination, another ten minutes to decimate every target, and three minutes to find the golden jewel.

*call*

Lusamine laughed evilly, but it was a weaker version of Ragyo's sick laugh. "Hard, wasn't it?"

"It was hard, you fuck!" Moon cursed.

"Put the jewel down. I'll get it later," Lusamine said, then Moon put it down.

~ Mission Forty-One: Deep Blue Sea ~ (Boss: Lusamine)

"Swim deep into Anchorage's cold sea and recover a hidden golden key," Lusamine said.

"Are you kiddin' me!?" Moon yelled.

"You can use the golden key to save Mina," Lusamine reminded. "Tick tock."

* * *

 

Anchorage, Alaska...

It was cold in Alaska. Very cold. Moon had to buy a $10,000 Waterproof Flashlight to progress the mission, but the nearest store and the sea were nine minutes apart, and that was bad news. But the good news was Moon's increased lung capacity.

Moon went deep into the sea, and she used the Waterproof Flashlight to search for the hidden Golden Key. Two vicious Sharpedos made a scary appearance! They chased Moon, but Moon swam faster! This mission was hard, too, if not harder than the last one.

Moon spotted the golden key between a medium-sized rock and a large rock, but it was far from her, a third Sharpedo was coming to get her, and she was low on lung capacity health! She ultimately put her head out of the sea, but the Sharpedos were on her tail! She swam back to the land, and the Sharpedos gave up on chasing her.

"JESUS FUCKIN' CHRIST!" Moon cursed. She wasn't enjoying this mission at all, but Lusamine enjoyed Moon's frustration.

Now, Moon resumed the mission, and this time, she got the golden key without encountering the Sharpedos. Moon was still angry, but she had every right to stay angry. The first two missions weren't hard, but the last and current missions were unfair and super challenging. If not for her nice prizes such as the Double Damage ability, she and Mina wouldn't be alive today.

*call*

"I HAVE THE GOLDEN KEY, YOU SICK, SADISTIC FUCK!" Moon screamed through the top of her lungs, having her middle finger next to the key.

"You look cute when you're angry, Moon! Your next break will last for fifteen minutes, and the last four missions will become more grueling than the last two," Lusamine said.

"Oh, fuckin' hell..." Moon shook her head.

Total kills: 511

Legit kills: 35 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer, Grenades, Desert Eagle

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $223,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to fix a little error in the last chapter. 
> 
> The Hey Arnold characters were originally supposed to be on Red's legit kills list in GTA 3, but I didn't want too much filler. Just wanted to focus on the story missions more than the filler. 
> 
> Yeah, Lusamine's a sick, psychotic, sadistic bitch. She's a high tier antagonist, but like the other high tier antagonists on that list, she's below Ragyo.


	22. Chapter 22

Rome...

"Four down, three to go!" Sun had used a Shovel to find the fourth ancient ball way below a giant garden.

* * *

 

Lusamine and Wicke's mansion/Eight minutes later...

"What are you watching, honey bun?" Lusamine asked, entering her room.

"Lesbian porn," Ash was sitting on the floor naked; Wicke was asleep.

"I haven't showed you this yet, Ash," Lusamine said, getting a hidden DVD CD from under a shelf.

"What's it about, MILF?" Ash asked.

"You'll see in a second," Lusamine ejected "Munchin'", the name of the DVD CD Ash had watched. Then, she inserted her hidden DVD CD into the DVD Player.

"Friggin' excellent!" Ash was watching a partially naked Lusamine pole-stripping. "When did this happen?"

"September 26, 2006. I was out having fun with a few friends," Lusamine replied. "Keep watching it. It'll get to the good part."

~ Mission Forty-Two: M249s ~ (Boss: Lusamine)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/Several minutes later...

*call*

"Did anybody in that mansion try to find a hidden bomb?" Lusamine asked.

"No, you freak!" Moon replied.

"Touch the active bombs with a bare hand and they will explode. If a green light is on the bomb, it is active, and detonating or touching it will cause it to explode. But if it's red, nothing will happen," Lusamine reminded. "My special bombs were made from a friend. He's a hell of a genius."

"INFORM MOON ABOUT THE NEXT MISSION!" Lillie shouted.

"Moon, knock out or kill at least thirty Miami, Ohio military members with fighting moves, find twenty M249s inside their base, steal the M249s, destroy two enemy tanks with a Tech-9, place the M249s behind the nearest slope without getting caught, and stand next to Laramie's Malco Gas Station for the next mission," Lusamine said.

"A six star mission!? Fuck you, creep!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Miami, Ohio...

Four military members were on duty, guarding the entrance to their military base. Moon came up to them, then she kicked his balls. His other friends reacted fast, but Moon pulled off swift fighting moves without taking any damage, beating the targets. As more swarmed, Moon used more deadly fighting moves to put them to in a uncomfortable state one at a time.

A military man shot Moon twice, but Moon angrily punched his weak head twice, killing the poor guy. Moon handled more victims until she knocked out the thirtieth victim. That objective lasted less than four minutes, but this base was large, and it would probably take her more than four minutes to locate the M249s.

Moon saw directions leading to the M249s. That was great. But after finding the M249s inside its weapon storeroom, enemy drone guns fired at her! She got out fast enough, but she got shot three times. Back inside, she destroyed the drone guns before collecting the M249s and returning to the main start of the mission.

Two tanks came towards Moon, but Moon combined the Double Damage ability, the Super Speed ability, and the Tech-9 to make this objective less complicated.

After decimating the tanks, Moon rushed behind the nearest slope undetected, then she put the M249s on the ground.

*call*

"I'll make a call again in nine minutes," Lusamine said.

~ Mission Forty-Three: Underground nightmare ~ (Boss: Lusamine)

Laramie, Wyoming/Nine minutes later...

*call*

"Miami, Ohio's military had leaked the M249s on last week's worldwide news, wanting to use them to serve Unova. But my army will use those weapons to serve me," Lusamine said.

"And Laramie's story!?" Moon asked.

"There was a rumor about Malco, the one you're next to, having unstoppable, underground murderers in the dark. But I believe those rumors. This world has so many unhinged secrets," Lusamine replied. "Bring back something engrossing, if you make it out alive that is."

* * *

 

Underground...

"Intruder!" A goat-masked muscle man was carrying a Chainsaw; four victims were screaming in total pain.

He charged towards Moon, but Moon killed the frightening freak. Moon was carrying both her Waterproof Flashlight and Handgun. She didn't like holding both items like that. She needed a better item to help her beat this scary mission.

And she did! She added Night Vision Goggles into her Non-Lethal Weapons inventory, but a scary-looking fat man and a scary-looking skinny woman dashed towards Moon! Moon liquidated them before taking one of their Machetes.

In the next room, she encountered extra freaks with devil masks. Not just that, but they were maltreating a screaming man with Barbwire Baseball Bats. Moon saved the injured man before freeing him.

"Are you okay?" Moon asked, grabbing a Barbwire Baseball Bat.

"No... But whoever you are, thank you... Please rescue my friends, too... Their below this room..." the ex-prisoner said.

"Keep this until I rescue your friends," Moon handed the man her Waterproof Flashlight.

Below, Moon spotted and killed more freaking guys with Chainsaws, SMGs, and a variety of weapons. She released another prisoner, and the ex-prisoners hugged each other. Moving forward, Moon continue to add more kills, but she was getting help from the vengeful-minded ex-prisoners.

The last room had the last two prisoners and fatter clown-masked freaks with Body Armor and M19s. Moon yelled at the ex-prisoners to step back, and they followed her command. Then, Moon took out all enemies with her own M19 and the help of the Double Damage ability.

"We're all saved!" the first ex-prisoner said, then he and the second ex-prisoner freed their friends.

* * *

 

Outside...

"Why were you all imprisoned by those freaks?" Moon asked.

"Those freaks wanted to choose a victim of their choice and torture them for fun, and sixteen other victims died," the first ex-prisoner said.

"Last night, we were having a walk at night, minding our own business. Then, out of nowhere, the freaks attacked us! But now, we're free!" the second ex-prisoner said.

"All of you look fucked up. Get to a hospital immediately," Moon said, then the ex-prisoners headed straight to the hospital.

*call*

"Engrossing! Kudos to you for making me so proud!" Lusamine said.

"You are truly a sick fuck!" Moon said.

Lusamine giggled. "That is true. You have two missions left, and please bring sweet little Lillie on the seventh one. I want to see her reaction when she sees her precious Mina, and I want to see some tears, no matter the outcome of the mission. Your twenty-minute break, the final break, will begin now," Lusamine said.

* * *

 

Lusamine and Wicke's mansion...

"It worked. You're under my control, Ash," Lusamine said with an evil smile. Ash was hypnotized, promising Lusamine that he'd follow ANY order from her! Why? A hypnotic dance from Lusamine in the video. Ragyo had taught her like to dance like that before September 26, 2006, and in that vid, Videl and Mai were tested victims. The only way to turn hypnotic victims back to normal was to snap fingers once.

Total kills: 559

Legit kills: 35 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer, Grenades, Desert Eagle, Machete, Barbwire Baseball Bat, SMG

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $223,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash, a former protagonist, is under Lusamine's, a sick antagonist, hypnotic control! How long will it last through this super dark saga?


	23. Chapter 23

~ Mission Forty-Four: Dig or lose ~ (Boss: Lusamine)

"My piteous grandson is under your control, Lusamine. I like that," Madame Boss was floating next to Christopher (Pokemon), Giovanni (Pokemon), her son, Cyrus (Pokemon), Lysandre, Greevil, Evice, Gonzap, Ghetsis (Pokemon), Maxie (Pokemon), and Archie (Pokemon); Ash had killed Madame Boss and Christopher in GTA 2 and the others in GTA 1.

"How long will you keep Ash like this, Lusamine?" Ragyo asked; she, Blossom, Linnea, Katherine, Kali, Guzma, Kukui, Mai, Videl, and Pan were floating behind Ash.

"After the termination of team Val and Oly, depending on the current situation," Lusamine replied. "He won't help us slaughter them because he'll stay at the mansion and watch my luxurious dance. But I'll use him to kill Moon. Moon had worked very hard to try to save Lillie's dearest Mina, overcoming such malicious objectives."

"Aren't you forgetting about us telling you about Gohan and his alternative hair? He's a big threat, too," Videl said.

"Who do you think I am, stupid? I won't allow Ash to go near him," Lusamine said.

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/Nineteen minutes later...

*call*

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MINA!?" Lillie asked. It was rare for Lillie to use swear words.

"Rushy, aren't you? She's outside of San Antonio, Texas," Lusamine replied. "The recommended items: a Shovel and a Coolant Gun."

"Does anybody have a Shovel and a Coolant Gun!?" Lillie asked.

"I have a Shovel!" Eusine threw his Shovel towards Moon, and Moon caught it.

"This organization has never used a Coolant Gun before, Lillie. Neither of us have one," Olympia said.

"Why use a Coolant Gun?" Moon asked; Lillie desperately used her phone to search for a Coolant Gun on sale.

"A Coolant Gun freezes active bombs, impeding them from exploding," Lusamine replied.

"Louisville, Kentucky has a hardware store that sells Coolant Guns!" Lillie said.

"Then, we'll have to go to two cities on the same mission!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Outside of San Antonio...

*call*

"Go left, and you and Lillie will see three large circles," Lusamine said, then Moon and Lillie found the large circles. Lillie and Moon had searched for Louisville's hardware store for eight minutes; the Coolant Gun's price was $20,000. "There are three large glass boxes underneath the ground. Mina's inside one of them, and active bombs are stuck outside the boxes. Come out of a digging hole without Mina, and I will deduct two minutes. Good luck."

"CAN YOU HEAR US MINA!?" Lillie shouted, but a crying and starving Mina couldn't hear her sweet Lillie because the glass box she was in was soundproof.

Moon chose the right circle to dig. She was digging fast, but she wasn't using her Super Speed ability. If she accidentally dug the wrong circle, she'd use it. Poor Lillie was sweating and crying, but Lusamine found it satisfying.

Moon got to the box, froze the active bombs, and then unlocked the glass box. But Mina wasn't in it! After Moon left the hole, Lusamine subtracted two minutes.

Moon picked the middle circle, using the Super Speed ability to cheat the apprehensive time trial. But after finding an empty glass box, she got out of the hole with a pissed off look on her face.

*call*

"I've changed my mind. Eleven minutes are deducted," Lusamine said.

"YOU FUCKIN' CUNT!" Moon cursed.

"Forty seconds, Moon. Lillie is counting on you," Lusamine sang.

On the left circle, Moon dug faster than ever, sweating like hell. Twenty-five seconds later, Moon disabled the bombs, used the Golden Key to open the soundproof glass box, and then freed a relieved Mina.

"MINA!" Lillie exclaimed, shedding more tears.

"Lillie..." Mina hugged Lillie, continuing to cry. 

*call*

"Mina and Lillie's crying. It is so glamorous," Lusamine said.

"You're the sickest fuck I've ever talked to! If I ever identify you, I will kill you!" Moon shouted.

"You won't kill me. Hurry and go to the mansion for the final task," Lusamine said.

~ Mission Forty-Five: More angst ~ (Boss: Lusamine)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Mina, you're okay!" Gladion, with a rare smile on his face, was happy to see Mina alive.

"How was it like being kidnapped?" Daisy (SMB) asked.

"When I found myself trapped in a glass box, I thought I was finished... It was the scariest thing I've ever experienced..." Mina replied.

"The sicko that's responsible for kidnapping you shall pay! Oh, I want to put my hands on him or her!" Lillie was pissed!

*call*

"Find and disable five bombs on the left and right side of the mansion in one minute and thirty seconds without help. If you succeed, I will tell you who I really am," Lusamine said.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" Moon screamed, then every human and animal evacuated from the mansion.

On the left side, Moon saw three barely disguised bombs before disabling them. Then, she disabled the ones from the right side, completing the mission. Moon had memorized the color of the bombs from San Antonio; this mansion's color was light brown and the bombs' colors were a bit darker.

*call*

"You are not done yet, Moon. The final hidden bomb is on the rooftop, and my loyal partner will try to stop you. You have fifty seconds," Lusamine said.

Moon started climbing, then the possessed Ash equipped a Sniper Rifle. Ash shot Moon's left leg, but Moon kept climbing. Ash shooting Moon's right arm and right leg didn't help the middle-aged nutcase either. On top, Moon searched for the hidden bomb while avoiding more bullets. With five seconds left, Moon sprayed Coolant Gun juice on the last hidden bomb. That was a close one!

*call*

"You and the mansion have survived," Lusamine said; Moon returned to her allies.

"Tell us who you are!" Moon yelled.

"My identity? I AM LUSAMINE!" Lusamine revealed her identity, then Lillie, Mina, IIima, Mallow, and Lana gasped in great shock. But Gladion mildly staggered. Mina and Lillie knew that Lusamine disliked Mina, but they never thought about Lusamine attempting to do something so cruel against them. Gladion had predicted that Lusamine was going to do bad things towards her own children, but at the same time, he didn't want his prediction to come true.

"Mother..." Gladion said.

"The president of Aether University!?" Moon said.

"Mother, how could you do this to me!? I thought you loved me!" Lillie cried.

"I never loved you and Gladion, Lillie, and I should've killed you fucking, disgusting brats when I had the chance! I hate you the most, and Mina's that reason! Confront me face to face, and I'll explain why I hate that bitch! But you will have to search for clues at Aether University!" Lusamine hollered, using her regular voice. Then, she and Ash went to Alola.

"Mom hates her own children..." Lillie sobbed; she and a crying Mina hugged again.

"That bitch..." Gladion dripped a tear from his left eye. "Moon... Lillie, Mina, and I will help you find Lusamine and kill her... She was never a real mother to begin with..."

Total kills: 559

Legit kills: 35 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer, Grenades, Desert Eagle, Machete, Barbwire Baseball Bat, SMG, Shovel

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $203,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to put Giovanni, Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysandre, Greevil, Evice, Gonzap, Guzma, and Lusamine, leaders of evil organizations from the games and anime, in the same scene. 
> 
> Like Pokemon Sun/Moon and Kill La Kill, Lusamine and Ragyo are similar in this series. Unlike Lusamine, Ragyo loves her children, but in an uncomfortable way.


	24. Chapter 24

~ Mission Forty-Six: Secret Room ~ (Boss: Gladion, Lillie, and Mina)

Mina's house...

"Why aren't you eating, Moon?" Gladion asked; he, Mina, Lillie, Plumeria, and Red were eating turkey sandwiches.

"I'm thinking about Lusamine and the things I've learned about Ragyo, Gladion... They're horrible mothers..." Moon replied.

"Ragyo is a contemptible human being, Moon... After she told me that she wanted to sexually abuse Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko, her own children, for twelve hours in 2008, I didn't want to talk to her again..." Gladion said.

"Parents and grandparents shouldn't treat their children and grandchildren like garbage," Moon said.

"But in Soichiro's (Kill La Kill) case, he had every right to want his idiotic children dead," Plumeria said. She and Moon had learned about the late Soichiro, too. Soichiro nearly died twice by his own children's actions because of their commitment to Ragyo; Ragyo and Rei (KLK) had assaulted Soichiro as well.

"Lusamine and I were a part of Ragyo's sex orgies between 2005 and 2012," Lillie said.

"Why did you participate in the orgies?" Moon asked.

"Because Satsuki, Nui, Ryuko, Pan, and all the other females under eighteen were friendly to me," Lillie replied. "Lusamine and I couldn't make it in 2013... I was ill..."

*ring*

"Do you need anything to say, Mallow?" Lillie asked.

"Ash is missing, Lillie! His harem in San Francisco had called me, wondering where Ash was. I called Wicke and asked her about Ash, but she didn't know where he was. We tried to call him more than five times, but he didn't answer!" Mallow replied.

"Lusamine... Ash is probably with her... She'd better not hurt him..." Lillie said.

"I don't like Ash, but he shouldn't be with that monster..." Mina said.

"The annoying texts she had sent me was about her being obsessed with Ash... I'm concerned about, Ash, too, but only because Lillie loves him... We cannot waste too much time..." Gladion said.

* * *

 

Near Aether University...

"I'll take care of them!" Lillie said before impressively murdering five security guards.

"That was some great shooting, Lillie!" Plumeria complimented. "Who taught you how to shoot like that?"

"Gladion. He taught me how to do many criminal things. Lusamine didn't," Lillie replied.

* * *

 

Aether University...

"Something yellow is on the floor," Moon said before picking up the yellow note. She quoted, "Go to the library section, pull out "Fiend Witch" behind a Gas Mask", and a secret room will open. Use the Gas Mask to go through a gauntlet of dangerously armed professionals and find another clue." Here we go again..."

Moon had been here before, knowing where the library was. There, she saw the Gas Mask, equipped it, and then pulled out the correct book. In the secret room, Moon and Red, who also had a Gas Mask, went below, then they inconsiderately murdered the armed targets with gas masks. In spite of Red being more violent than Moon, Moon was acting more stony-hearted towards the targets. But Red didn't care about almost everybody. The only living people he had cared about was Valerie, Olympia, Orson, Maron, Mei, and Tracer, the only people who had helped him find and kill Merilyn and Millis for the right reasons; he didn't mind their allies.

At another room, another yellow note was discovered. What did it say?

~ Mission Forty-Seven: Faba ~ (Boss: Gladion, Lillie, and Mina)

"We've found another yellow note! It says "To advance, go to Faba's (Pokemon) house and find the second note.", Moon said. "Who the fuck is Faba?"

"A former professor. He had retired last year because of health issues," Lillie replied. "I know where he lives. Wicke had invited me to his house a couple of times. They're close friends."

* * *

 

Near Faba's house...

"Wake up, Faba!" Lillie knocked on Faba's door.

"Ugh..." the knocking woke Faba up; he was wearing pajamas. "Am I hearing a knock...? Who could that be..."

 

Two minutes later...

Faba opened his living room door. "Lillie, Mina, and Gladion...? And strangers...?"

"A yellow note is inside your house, Faba! We don't have much time to waste!" Lillie said.

A yellow note?" Faba said, letting the criminals into his home. "Who on earth would put a yellow note here?"

"Lusamine. She must've somehow put it here while you were asleep," Lillie replied before explaining the sad story.

"I never thought Lusamine would act that way... I am sorry..." Faba said.

"I've found it!" Moon got the note behind a 53 inch screen. "And I quote, "Mohn". Umm, Mohn...?"

"FATHER!" Lillie and Gladion shouted in unison.

"We're coming, father!" Lillie and the gang rushed back outside. "Thanks for letting us in, Faba!" Lillie added.

"Back to bed..." Faba said.

Total kills: 591

Legit kills: 35 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer, Grenades, Desert Eagle, Machete, Barbwire Baseball Bat, SMG, Shovel

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $203,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GTA 1 and 2's fiftieth mission had Ash being in bad situations, nearly going to the afterlife. In GTA 1, Ash was lured to a trap, three final GTA 1 antagonists (one of Moon's legit kills victims has the same name as her) ordered their pirates to kill Ash, Ash survived the brutal gauntlet before being hospitalized, and Ash nearly fell to his death after failing to reach and kill one of the final GTA 1 antagonists. 
> 
> And in GTA 2, Aeris lured him into a trap before revealing almost every GTA 2 antagonist as her allies, Kuvira almost killed him by pummeling his head to death, and Ash got heavily drugged in Rosalina's institution before somehow managing to escape. 
> 
> That's why I've slapped Ash into this saga. But this time, he's possessed.


	25. Chapter 25

~ Mission Forty-Eight: Mohn ~ (Boss: Gladion, Lillie, and Mina)

In a car...

"How long did Lusamine and Mohn stay married?" Plumeria asked.

"Eight years. Father couldn't take her mental illness and addiction to sex anymore..." Gladion replied.

"How in the fuck did she win a custody battle over you and Lillie?" Moon asked.

"We do not know, but Lusamine didn't physically hurt us..." Gladion replied.

"Dad better be okay..." Lillie said.

* * *

 

Near Mohn's house...

"Are you stoners fuckin' high!?" Moon asked a few druggies snorting cocaine and smoking weed.

"Shit's good..." a stoner replied, snorting a small pint of cocaine.

"Is this good!?" Moon said, killing the stoners. Then, she and Red broke into Mohn's home and murdered the other druggies doing heavy drugs.

"Dad, you're alive!" Lillie said; she, Mina, and Gladion untied Mohn.

"That Lusamine beat me up to a pulp, and she allowed dumbass stoners to wreck my house and do drugs!" Mohn said; Moon got a yellow note from his forehead.

""My mansion."," Moon quoted the note's text. "Lusamine's own mansion?"

"Can anybody tell me what the hell is going on with Lusamine?" Mohn asked, then Mina, Gladion, and Lillie told him about Lusamine's behavior towards Mina and team Val and Oly, and her never loving Gladion and Lillie and her wanting them to die. "I'm not surprised in the slightest. She's truly fucked in the head. She even refused to seek help."

"She's going to die, dad, and we won't miss her," Lillie said.

"You're better off staying here and recover, father. Our mission is too dangerous for you," Gladion said. Mohn was a criminal, too, but he lacked experience of surviving, and he wasn't good at getting away with a crime.

"You are right, son," Mohn agreed.

~ Mission Forty-Nine: The last clue ~ (Boss: Gladion, Lillie, and Mina)

Lusamine and Wicke's mansion...

"Help us find a yellow note, Wicke," Gladion said. 

"Is it about Lusamine?" Wicke asked.

"Sadly, yes..." Gladion replied.

* * *

 

Ten minutes later...

"The yellow note was behind a fake treasure chest in the basement!" Moon shouted, going to the living room.

"Its words?" Gladion went to the living room with his other allies.

""Aether Paradise. Ash and I are waiting for some fun."," Moon quoted.

"Oh, no, Ash!" Lillie said, going outside.

"Are you planning on selling this mansion, Wicke?" Moon asked.

"Yes, and I'm giving the money to you," Wicke replied. "I'm so disappointed in Lusamine... So naughty of her for wanting her own kids dead..."

Total kills: 600

Legit kills: 35 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer, Grenades, Desert Eagle, Machete, Barbwire Baseball Bat, SMG, Shovel

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $203,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 25


	26. Chapter 26

~ Mission Fifty: Stronghold Showdown ~ (Boss: Gladion, Lillie, and Mina)

Near the docks...

"Jet skis!" Gladion and the gang saw four jet skis. "We're almost there, Ash!"

Mina and Lillie shared a jet ski, and Plumeria and Moon also shared one. But Gladion and Red got the other two, riding without a partner. Aether Paradise was a few miles away, and it shouldn't take them long to get there due to the skis' awesome turbo power. Aether's University and Paradise was created in 1989 before being finalized in 1991.

*call*

"Moon, goons had tried to kill me, Val, and the team with M249s, M19s, Grenade Launchers, and Rocket Launchers, but none of us were hurt. Gohan and Yamcha were magnificent, and the others did good," Olympia said.

"There is no doubt that Lusamine's behind the attack," Moon said.

Five Skull grunts and fourteen Aether grunts disrupted the mission, and Lillie said, "We've got company!" 

"Die, ya friggin' cocksuckers!" Moon shouted, blasting her M19 towards the targets. Red and Lillie helped, too, but Moon was doing all the murdering. After getting that out of the way, Moon put her phone next to her ear again. "An army of dummies were asked to get killed, Olympia. Several of them were Skulls. Other than that crap, Ash is with Lusamine, and his life is at stake."

"Ash cannot die. He, Burnet, and Cheren had helped us rebuild the organization during our war against Ragyo, his grandmother, and the Furisode girls," Olympia said.

"Regardless of how much shit Lusamine throws at us, we will save him," Moon said.

"I believe you, Moon. You've proven to me and Val that you're loyal to our organization, and you've overcome such difficulties to save Mina and the mansion," Olympia said.

* * *

 

Aether Paradise...

"We are here. Let us rock this shit!" Gladion said.

With Gladion's words, he and the gang crashed inside and started shooting, injuring and killing many Skulls and Aethers. Red, Mina, Moon, and Plumeria finished off the injured targets, and Gladion and Lillie advanced to the next floor.

"WHERE'S ASH!?" Lillie screamed, slaughtering every target on the floor. Most of them knew he was here, but they didn't know what floor or room he was on.

"You're wild, sis..." Gladion didn't get a chance to kill a target, but he was proud of Lillie for acting so wild and smart.

"Did we miss anything?" Mina asked, arriving on the floor with Red, Moon, and Plumeria.

"Just Lillie and her quickness," Gladion replied.

"That's my girl," Mina smiled, tapping Lillie's ass.

The third floor had Skull and Aether grunts with weak weapons; only Mina and Lillie slaughtered them. But the grunts on the next one had slightly stronger weapons, a SMG, a Tech-9, and an AK-47. Those grunts, too, were killed so easily.

The fifth floor...

"Ash, get away from her!" Moon said; she and company were seeing Ash, with sunglasses, and Lusamine.

"He's under my control, Moon. Ash! Murder the people without yellow hair!" Lusamine said before running to the final floor.

Pursuing Lusamine with her girlfriend and older brother, Lillie reminded, "Don't try to kill Ash!" 

"Remember what Lillie said!" Moon said; she, Red, and Plumeria evaded Ash's SMG bullets.

Close to Ash, Moon kicked Ash in the groin, but Ash counterattacked, punching Moon's chest three times. Plumeria threw three punches behind Ash's head, but it didn't affect Ash. Ash kept assaulting Moon. Red's kick to the face didn't work, either, because Ash remained still. Then, Ash tackled Red towards a wall, damaging the silent person. Plumeria tried the same move, but Ash forced his elbow towards Plumeria's forehead, hitting it super hard. Plumeria and Red were down, but Moon continued to fight. However, the hypnotic control had so much advantage over this boss fight.

Mina, Lillie, and Gladion couldn't hurt Lusamine because Lusamine was dodging so well. After enough running, Lusamine threw a steel ball towards Gladion, and it hit Gladion's throat. Gladion was down in pain, but Mina and Lillie were still up. The lunatic then took both Mina and Lillie down with a Steel Bat. Meanwhile, Ash furthered damage towards Plumeria, Moon, and Red, not allowing them to hit back.

"You and Gladion think you can beat your own mother!?" Lusamine was holding Lillie's hair.

"You're the worst human being ever, bitch, and you're not a real mother! A real mother doesn't want to kill her own innocent children!" Lillie screamed while shedding tears.

Lusamine slapped Lillie. "You despicable little runt!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mina cried.

Lusamine released Lillie. "You're a revolting little shit, Mina!" Lusamine said, then she used the Steel Bat to hit Mina's midsection. "Did that hurt!?"

"Why do you hate me...?" Mina asked weakly.

"Why do I hate you!? Here's the explanation! Your parents, my former partners, had snitched on me for smuggling drugs in 1989, but with an intelligent lawyer at court, I was lucky to get away with the crime! They were mad at me because they were too retarded and high to beat simple objectives, but it wasn't my fault! I had to do all the work to avoid arrest and to keep my partnership with them alive, and I was consistent! If I hadn't felt bad for their stupidity, they would've died a long time ago, and you wouldn't exist!" Lusamine explained. When Lusamine was young, her mom and dad were ultra rich, and she'd get any present from them. But because of her mental illness, she wanted to seek other ways to receive money.

Immesely mad, Lusamine initiated slaps on Mina's cheeks. Back to the other fight, Moon and Red pulled little offense, which wasn't enough to break Ash. Plumeria, Red, and Moon performed a triple body slam attack on Ash. But the damage wasn't big. Ash then retaliated with karate chops.

"LET HER GO!" Gladion yelled, punching Lusamine.

"Look what you made me do, stupid boy!" Lusamine said before kicking Gladion's face.

"He's not stupid! You are!" Lillie screamed, then Lusamine bitch-slapped her.

"Did that hurt!? Did it!? Idiotic weakling!" Lusamine said.

"Sorry, Ash, but you leave me no choice but to use Double Damage!" Moon said.

With Moon and Red's Double Damage ability on, they beat the tar out of Ash, weakening him. Plumeria joined, too, decreasing Ash's health bar even further. Moon kicked the sunglasses, and the sunglasses fell. The trio then recognized his eyes looking suspicious.

"Ash, your eyes! It looks hypnotic!" Moon said, then she snapped her fingers, turning Ash back to normal.

"W-W-Where the hell am I...?" Ash was confused, not knowing where the hell he was. "I'm feeling very sore, too..."

"You were under Lusamine's hypnotic control, and we had to stop you from killing us," Plumeria replied.

"Lusamine...? Why would she do that to me...?" Ash never knew that Lusamine was opposed to team Val and Oly.

"She legitimately hates Lillie and Gladion, she wants them dead, and she is Ragyo's friend..." Moon replied.

"Ragyo...? Her wanting Gladion and Lillie to die...? Oh, man..." Ash was sad to hear about Ragyo and Lusamine being friends and Lusamine wanting her children to die.

"And she had kidnapped Mina. Forget about that bitch, Ash. You have other women in your harem. Get out of here and rest," Moon said, and Ash agreed.

After Ash left the place, the trio hurried to the last floor. Then, Moon shouted, "Let Lillie go, Lusamine!"

"What did you guys do to Ash!?" Lusamine asked, freeing Lillie.

"He's back to his old self, and he hates you!" Moon replied.

"NO! ASH LOVES ME! I WANT HIS COCK INSIDE ME FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!" Lusamine hollered. Lusamine used her M19 and M249, but Moon and Red drained her large health bar, ending the short boss fight.

"YOU'RE A STUPID PERSON!" Lillie glared at a dying Lusamine.

"Olympia's in the same age group as you, Lusamine, and she's more of a real mother than you'll ever be! She understands my feelings! " Gladion said.

"My parents aren't stupid, Lusamine! They're probably tried of your mentally-challenged ass!" Mina said. Her parents weren't really dumb, but almost everyone didn't know about the whole story between them and Lusamine.

"End her, Moon," Gladion said.

"Is the Chainsaw a bad ending for ya!?" Moon said, cutting Lusamine's intestines with the Chainsaw. But Lusamine didn't say anything. Then, she cut Lusamine in half.

"Burn in hell, you good for nothing bitch!" Lillie said, then she and Mina smiled at each other. "I love you, Mina."

"I love you, too, Lilllie," Mina said.

* * *

 

October 15, 9:54 a.m... (Alola-Aleutian Time Zone)

"You are here, Moon!" Wicke said; Ash was by her side while groping her ass. "Here's the money I've promised!"

Reward: $4,000,000

"What are you going to do with the money, love?" Plumeria asked.

"I dunno.... There are so many choices to make..." Moon said.

Total kills: 624

Legit kills: 36 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer, Grenades, Desert Eagle, Machete, Barbwire Baseball Bat, SMG, Shovel, AK-47, M249

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $4,203,389.26

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, to the Assistants Saga! Oh, and anybody reads this chapter again and sees this message, I apologize for making some errors. I was too drunk on New Years Eve, and I had to get some sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Rome...

"I'm dead, Willow, and it's all Moon's fault!" Lusamine said.

"No worries, dead Lusamine. My assistants will try their best to take over Alola," Willow said.

* * *

 

Moon's Mom's house...

"I've got over four million dollars, mom!" Moon said. Plumeria wasn't here because she had to do missions for Blue and Daisy (Pallet).

"Moon, I'm happy to hear such wonderful news!" Moon's mom said. "Mind if I get $500,000?"

"Sure, mom!" Moon agreed, giving her mom the money.

"I'll share some with the rest of our family! " Moon's mom said.

"Have you told them about my new life yet, Mom?" Moon asked.

"No, I have not..." Moon's mom replied.

"Because of dad, I know," Moon said.

"But they didn't ask me where I got the $10,000, the same amount of money you gave me before! That's good news!" Moon's mom said.

"But I suggest not to show them WAY too much money repetitively, or they'll start asking you questions," Moon said.

"I'll do as you say!" Moon's mom said, then Moon headed out. "Going somewhere, Moon?"

"Just to get some new clothes and some tattoos, but I won't come back!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Moon and Plumeria's house/10:49 p.m....

"What's going on, Plumeria?" Moon asked; Brigette, Burnet, Mina, Lillie, Anabal, Angie, Mallow, and Lana were here, too, and they were naked. Moon was currently wearing a short-sleeve pink shirt saying "Go shove a bat up your fuckin' ass" in silver, a San Antonio Spurs hat, two gold earrings, brown boots, and lighter blue tight jeans; $199.24 was the total price. She also had a $500 yellow rose tattoo on the right side of her neck, a $1,000 M19 tattoo on her left arm, a $700 Chainsaw tattoo on her right arm, and a $200 giant bullet tattoo on her left cheek. And after getting the expensive tattoos, she had passed paramedic, vigilante, firefighter, and taxi driver missions to get maximum regular health, maximum Body Armor health and free Body Armor, immunity to fire, and $6,542.73, respectively.

"We're gonna have an orgy, sweetie!" Plumeria replied. She had asked Acerola and Kahili to participate in the orgy, but Kahili declined the invitation before throwing unnecessary insults towards her.

"Count me in!" Moon said.

* * *

 

An hour later...

"This is epic, man!" Ash was watching the orgy outside the right window while taking pictures; Hilbert, who wasn't around with Linda and Kayura because they were on a mission, was next to him. Mina and Anabel were making out while getting fucked from behind by Lillie and Angie, with strapons, respectively, Burnet and Brigette were sharing a 12-inch red thick dildo, Lana was sucking on Mallow's left nipple, and Plumeria and Moon were touching each other's pussies.

"This reminds me of an adult orgy I used to secretly watch when I was eighteen, two months before I went to the slammer! If that femboy was involved in the orgy, they'd pound his back-pussy, treating him like a real woman!" Hilbert said.

"Ever heard of Kuvira?" Ash asked.

"I've yet to know who this "Kuvira" is," Hilbert replied.

"Guess Cheren didn't tell you about that man face trying to fuck him a few times. She even kissed him infront of Suzy and his dog for ten minutes!" Ash said.

"A man face tried to fuck him!? And she kissed him!? Ten minutes!?" Hilbert learned something new. "What happened to Kuvira?"

"Cheren had to kill her because of her affiliation with Ragyo and the Furisode girls," Ash replied.

"Bummer! He didn't take my advice!" Hilbert said.

"What advice, Hilbert?" Ash asked.

"Marrying a manly-faced woman," Hilbert replied.

"When did you tell him that?" Ash asked.

"2012, a month before retiring for two years. He was kidnapped by Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Haruka, Setsuna, Minako, Ami, Michiru, and Hotaru, and Daisy (Pallet), Blue, Kayura, Linda, Burnet, and I had to save him," Hilbert replied.

"Ah, now I know why you've said it! Haruka!" When Ash had first seen the Sailor Moon girls in spirit form, Haruka didn't look like a man. But after seeing them again in November 2015, he saw Haruka in her manly appearance, and he learned a lot about their personalities.

"How was your day, Hilbert?" Haruka asked, but Hilbert and Ash didn't turn around and see her and Michiru. Haruka loved race car driving, sports, track, field, racing, salad, amber, the color gold, and Michiru, but she hated natto, modern language arts, and popular men. Other than Haruka, Michiru had a thing for playing violins, painting, swimming, the colors turquoise and aquamarine, sashimi, and music. But sea cucumbers, kikurage and physical education were her strongest dislikes.

"Fine, but enough of your sweet-talk accent! I will never forgive you Sailor cunts!" Hilbert replied.

"Hilbert, buddy, it's been four years since you've killed them. I think it's time to forgive them. They've learned their lesson," Ash said. Ash was a forgiving person, but he wasn't around GTA 4's events. However, he thought that the Sailor Moon girls' motives and actions were less darker than Ragyo's, an unforgivable antagonist.

"That's funny, coming from a super perverted guy with a shit ton of girls in his harem," Hilbert said.

"It's not like they're on the same level as Ragyo," Ash said.

"You guys are still apologizing to this bum!? Move on like I did for Christ's sake!" Chibiusa said. Chibiusa was judgmental, and she would get into fights with Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei (SM).

"Chibiusa right you women! Hilbert forget and forward in hell!" Benga said.

"Did somebody just speak bad English?" Ash asked.

"That was Benga. Dude used to smell like shit, and his breath used to smell like shit," Hilbert said.

"Me no like Satan! Me smell good because of him!" Benga said.

"Benga and Chibiusa had kissed each other's lips when they were alive, and it was downright disgusting!" Hilbert said.

"Says the guy that still wears that awful looking hat (from GTA 4)!" Chibiusa said.

"Such a nice insult, Chibiusa. I should give up on life," Hilbert said sarcastically.

"And your sarcasm still sucks!" Chibiusa said.

"Why are you guys here?" Cheren said; he and Red were on a mission.

"Just take a look!" Ash replied, then Cheren and Red saw the hot orgy.

"Same old Ash..." Cheren said, and Red looked away. 

"Are you thinking about Kuvira, Cheren?" Hilbert asked.

"No, and don't ever mention her name again...." Cheren replied, but he was thinking about her.

"Liar," Hilbert scoffed.

"Hilbert, you're starting to piss me off..." Cheren wasn't lying.

"Don't get mad because Kuvira isn't here to fuck your back pussy 24/7. The dead bitch is probably pretending to fuck you from behind right now!" Hilbert said.

Very pissed, Cheren tackled Hilbert, causing both men to crash into the window and enter the house. The girls were shocked to see the opposite sex in the same house. Even worse, Ash was seen outside. But Red didn't count because he wasn't captivated into sex.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR HOUSE!" Moon hollered; the other girls were angry, too. Then, Moon and Burnet threw the former protagonists outside.

"Leave, or I'll kill you, Ash!" Moon threatened.

"That orgy was hot, Moon!" Ash left with Cheren, Hilbert, and Red.

"What a dumbass you are, Hilbert," Chibiusa said.

"I smarter than him!" Benga said.

* * *

 

Moon's Mom's house/October 16, 10:21 a.m....

*call*

"Who is this?" Moon asked.

"Hapu," Hapu replied, squeezing Olivia's ass.

"And Olivia!" Olivia said.

"Learn more about us at Hilo's 605 Peach Street, Moon," Hapu said.

~ Mission Fifty-One: Instinct power ~ (Boss: Hapu and Olivia)

Hilo, Alola/The slut palace...

"Lovely place, isn't it?" Hapu asked. Painted hearts, flowers, candy, red roses, blue rose, yellow roses, and violet roses were all over the place.

"It is," Moon agreed.

"My Olivia had painted the place," Hapu said, pulling down Olivia short shorts. "Olivia doesn't wear panties, and I like it."

"I'll tell you about my past while standing like this, Moon," Olivia said, then Hapu began to taste her carpet. "Six years ago, I had owned a jewelry shop... and I was living large... But one day... Everything was gone expect for rare rocks... A week later... the IRS reminded me that I had to owe taxes... and I ended up poor... Me trying to sell the rare rocks didn't help... But one day... Oh, Hapu, your tongue feels so good... Hapu and I had met... and she said that I was the prettiest woman ever, and that I should work with her... As a prostitute, I was living a better life, earning lots of green, controlling my workers, and having sex with Hapu... Goddamn, Hapu, keep workin' on that fuckin' tongue... Make me cum..."

After the orgasm...

"Never touch Olivia!" Hapu said.

"I know, Hapu," Moon said.

"Please keep that friendly reminder in your head! Hapu said. "Here's my backstory! I had suffered years of working for my grandfather and his boring ranch, not having any fun! Two months after my eighteenth birthday, my grandfather passed away, and under his will, his ranch was mine! But I rejected the will, gave it to my grandmother, and told her and other family members about my dream of becoming a successful prostitute! They were so pissed off at me, but I told them go fuck themselves! I hadn't seen any of them since that day!"

"Your relatives didn't allow you to have fun? That sucks," Moon said.

"Technically, it was child abuse!" Hapu said.

"Sounds like it. I had a shit childhood, too, but I least I had some fun," Moon said.

"How was your childhood so shitty?" Hapu asked.

"Bullies kept fuckin' with me. Now, I'm able to fight them back!" Moon replied.

"Good for you! People with a fucked up childhood deserves a good adulthood, unless some bitch tries to touch my Olivia!" Hapu said.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" an OC prostitute was being chased by three of Spark's gang members.

"It is our instinct to rape you, whore!" one of Spark's men was jacking off, not just running.

"Sounds like one of our girls is in trouble!" Hapu said, then she opened the door.

"Get in!" Moon said, holding her SMG. The prostitute got in, and Moon shot the Instinct members. But one lived.

"We apologize for not commencing our instincts, Spark..." the surviving member said.

"Who the hell is Spark!?" Moon asked.

"Our instinct hero... He's somewhere around Alola..." he replied before passing away.

"Fuckin' Spark! Whoever he is, he shall die!" Hapu said.

"Gee, I'm hungry!" Moon's stomach growled.

"You can eat here as much as you want! But the only thing you shall not eat is Olivia's vagina!" Hapu said.

~ Mission Fifty-Two: Rightful territory ~ (Boss: Hapu and Olivia)

"This is good!" Moon was talking with her mouth full while chewing on an apple; that was her fourth apple.

*call*

"Any progress on the job? Some unknown sluts had stole some customers!? And it's their instincts to do so!? Where were they last seen? Okay, got it!" Olivia was on the phone. "Moon, this instinct bullshit is affecting our business again! Three of our sluts are waiting for you near Storage Town."

* * *

 

Near Storage Town...

"You must be Moon! Those whores are behind the last group of storage rooms, but be careful. They are armed and dangerous," one of the prostitutes said.

At the location, the prostitutes were giving each stolen customer a blowjob. But Moon stopped the sexual scene by killing one of the prostitutes. The customers fled, but the living prostitutes fought Moon in a gun battle. At the end, Moon was victorious.

*call*

"The opposing prostitutes went on an everlasting vacation. If there are more instinct-related problems, please call me. I might encounter this Spark character," Moon said.

"We won't forget calling you, Moon! Oh, Olivia, keep rimming that tight asshole of mine!" Hapu was moaning.

Total kills: 633

Legit kills: 36 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun, Tech-9, Baseball Bat, M19, Crowbar, Shotgun, Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer, Grenades, Desert Eagle, Machete, Barbwire Baseball Bat, SMG, Shovel, AK-47, M249

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $3,707,332.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

End of Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had re-read the last chapter for the seventh time and discovered a stupid error during the Ash boss fight. What was the error? "Red, Plumeria, and Moon triple-body slamming Red". Yeah, that's the error. So much for getting super drunk during New Years Eve. But I'm sure that most of you knew that Ash was the boss target, not Red. 
> 
> In GTA 1 and 2, I had added loads of scenes, short or long, before the start of a mission. I might do more to make the story longer. 
> 
> This chapter is the first chapter where Ash, Red, Burnet, Moon, Cheren, and Hilbert, protagonists of the GTA stories, all appeared in the same scene, and Red being Red, Cheren hurting Hilbert, Moon and Burnet throwing Cheren and Hilbert out of the house, and Moon threatening Ash were enjoyable to make. Note that Red is the only protagonist to stay in his clothes because of his dislike of strong sexual behavior. GTA 4 didn't show any nudity or sex, but Hilbert did have sex with Usagi, Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, Ami, Kayura, and Linda behind the scenes, and he had fucked the latter two in GTA 5. Expect more sex scenes to appear in later chapters!


	28. Chapter 28

11:52 p.m....

"Those were a lot of collectibles!" Moon had wasted so much time on collecting one-hundred and twenty five Fake Passports, seventy-five Alola Warriors football helmets, one-hundred XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines, and fifty Stunt Jumps; she had earned $500,000 for the stunt jumps.

*call*

"How are you doing, Sun?" Moon asked.

"I'm doing well, Moon! Gotta go!" Sun was looking at the fifth ancient ball, but not just him; Blanche (Pokemon) and Candela (Pokemon), too. That ancient ball's location was underneath the largest church in Rome.

"Damn, Sun, you haven't been so busy before..." Moon said, hanging up the phone. "The hell is up with you...?"

~ Mission Fifty-Three: Drug-napped ~ (Boss: Marlon, Brawly, Maron, and Ray-Ray)

"Moon, mane, we were finna call yo ass our help, mane. We need you, mane," Brawly said.

"What's the problem?" Moon was just about to go to Hapu and Olivia's slut palace.

"Some instinct motherfuckas took our shit, mane!" Ray-Ray replied.

"We ain't did shit to them fools! We were in an alley, smokin' our blunts as usual. Then, the folks came in and rob us, talking about they instincts and shit!" Marlon said.

"Those thieves are ugly, too! Like, ewww!" Maron said.

"The instinct characters strike again. They had affected Hapu and Olivia's business earlier today. The four of you come with me!" Moon said.

* * *

 

The slut palace...

"The stoners were victimized by the instinct creeps, too!" Moon said.

"Did they take the drugs?" Hapu asked.

"Duh!" Maron replied.

"We'll find our targets and kill them!" Moon said.

"But keep one alive, if you know what I mean!" Hapu said.

* * *

 

In a van...

"Without drugs, I feel empty as a mud! I was born to do drugs!" Brawly said.

"You do drugs, Moon?" Ray-Ray asked.

"I just drink. Sometimes," Moon said.

"Have you ever gotten drunk before?" Maron asked.

"Only on my twenty-first birthday. Sun, my friend, and I were so drunk, we threw up on my mom's broccoli dinner! Man, she was so pissed off!" Moon replied.

"Ever seen an anti-drug commercial before, Moon?" Ray-Ray asked.

"Fuck those commercials! It's always the same fuckin' shit! At the end of those commercials, they add a message, saying that kids shouldn't do drugs and shit! In the late 1990s and early 2000s, networks were constantly shoving those commercials down people's throats, and it was BAD! Everytime my mom and I see the beginning of the commercials, we change the channel!" Moon ranted.

"Before the message shit, something bad happens to a kid or their love ones! Folks better gone on with that shit!" Marlon said.

"Y'all remember that infamous anti-drug commercial where them folks near that fast food hit that little girl on a bike?" Ray-Ray asked.

"That commercial! It's one of my top fifty WORST commercials of all time! Holy shit, it was poorly executed!" Moon replied.

"When I first saw that commercial, I was like "What the fuck did I just saw!?"," Maron said.

"Girl in the bike slowed down after dude behind the wheel started driving, mane! Ain't never seen shit like that on a commercial in my life, mane!" Brawly said.

"Here's the truth about some kids. Their bad relatives don't give a shit about them doing drugs, and others do drugs behind their good relatives' backs! Just because lame anti-drug commercials exist doesn't mean that those type of kids will stop!" Moon said.

"Now, that's some truth!" Ray-Ray said.

"Drug addicted parents? Some of them don't give a shit, too! Anti-whatever commercials don't always help people!" Moon said.

"Preach it, sista, preach!" Marlon said.

"There them folks, Moon!" Ray-Ray pointed at the right targets.

After stopping the van and leaving it with the stoners, Moon shot and killed five targets, but the stoners jumped on the survivor. Then, Moon got all the drugs from the dead Instinct members.

* * *

 

The slut palace...

"Hi, instinct boy! Welcome to the slut palace! Guess what you're going to do? Answer some questions!" Hapu said.

"Don't kill me!" the Instinct guy cried.

"Where is Spark!?" Olivia asked.

"It is my instinct to NOT tell anybody outside of Instinct, Mystic, and Valor about his whereabouts!" the Instinct guy refused to reply to that question.

"Mystic and Valor!?" Olivia knew what those words mean. "Mystic: a person who seeks by contemplation and self-surrender to obtain unity with or absorption into the Deity or the absolute, or who believes in the spiritual apprehension of truths that are beyond the intellect. Valor: great courage in the face of danger, especially in battle.", Olivia defined Mystic and Valor.

"This Mystic group sounds like a fucked up cult! Valor? They won't kill me!" Moon said.

*ring*

"Whose phone is ringing?" Hapu asked.

"It ain't mine, shawty!" Ray-Ray replied.

"Not mine!" Moon replied.

"My shit on vibrate, mane," Brawly replied.

"Mine, too!" Marlon replied.

"Don't look at me!" Maron replied.

"It's his phone!" Moon went into the Instinct guy's pocket, grabbed the phone, and answered the call. "Hello?" Moon altered her voice, sounding like the Instinct guy; Hapu covered his mouth.

"It's Spark," Spark replied. "Any update on your instinct behavior?"

"It's been great, sir!" Moon replied.

"Keep the instincts rollings! I'll head over to Pearl City's eastern graveyard to see if my instinct gravediggers have begun their riveting mission! Candela and Blanche will be there, too!" Spark said.

*end call*

"Pearl City, here I come!" Moon said.

"Die, Instinct scum!" Hapu killed him.

"What a mess you've made, Hapu. I shouldn't have a problem cleaning it up naked!" Olivia said.

"Yo, shawty, mind if we stay at y'all crib for the night?" Brawly asked.

"Yes, but Maron shall not put her hands on Olivia!" Hapu replied.

"Like, who said I would?! Sheesh!" Maron said.

~ Mission Fifty-Four: The assistants ~ (Boss: Hapu and Olivia)

Pearl City's eastern graveyard...

"That has to be Spark..." Moon spotting Spark with Blanche and Candela; the Instinct crew were busy digging. "SPARK!" Moon distracted all of them.

"Who the heck are you!?" Spark asked.

"Moon!" Moon replied, then the antagonists gasped. When Pan, Videl, and Mai were alive, they told them and Willow about Moon wearing an Alola Warriors hat. But now, Moon was wearing another hat. "And why the gasps!? Are you associated with Lusamine, Videl, Mai, Pan, Guzma, Kukui, and other friends of Ragyo!?"

"We are associated with them, Moon, but you won't send us to hell! My instincts, Blanche's mystic behavior, and Candela's bravery will stop you! My instinct men! Drop the shovel and expose your other instincts!" Spark said.

The instinct men used their firing weapons, but Moon dodged most attacks before slaughtering all of them. Near Moon, the antagonists triple-teamed her with physical contact. Spark was throwing weak punches towards Moon, but Blanche and Candela, who were infinite times better as fighters than Spark, were unleashing nasty attacks towards the chest and head.

After taking so much damage, Moon counterattacked with a charging knee attack towards Spark's midriff, and Spark squealed like a little girl, feeling so much pain. Then, Moon unleashed a fury of karate chops towards Blanche. But Candela stopped the savage attacks, gripping the back of Moon's neck. Candela couldn't do another move; Moon was grasping her arm. Then, Moon threw Candela towards Blanche with great force.

"Lord Spark!" an instinct dude exclaimed, then Moon glanced at him. He was late.

Moon killed him, but after that, Ragyo's spirit appeared infront of Moon, scaring her. Then, Candela recovered before knocking Moon out with a cheap blow to the head.

"What a tough bitch..." Candela said, picking up the senseless Moon.

"Where will you assistants take Moon, Candela?" Ragyo asked.

"To my Kailua base," Candela replied.

Total kills: 649

Legit kills: 36 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), M19 (x2), Crowbar (x2), Shotgun (x2), Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer (x2), Grenades, Desert Eagle (x2), Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), SMG (x2), Shovel, AK-47 (x2), M249 (x2)

Homes purchased: 0

Total Money: $4,207,332.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blanche and Candela! Those are the other assistants and antagonists! The assistants saga is longer than the previous sagas, but it won't have a lot of dark content. 
> 
> And it's true that I hate those god awful anti-drug commercials from the late 1990s and early 2000s, especially that commercial with the high dudes in the car and that girl on the bike. Thank god an old Comedy Central show, a show that used to be so popular in 2003 and 2004, made fun of that piece of horseshit commercial.


	29. Chapter 29

~ Mission Fifty-Five: Escape from the base ~ (Boss: Hapu and Olivia)

Kailua, Alola/October 17, 12:58 a.m....

"Uh..." Moon was finally awake; she couldn't move because her arms and legs were tied to chains. "W-What is this place...?"

Blanche, Candela, and Spark headed to the base's lowest floor, and Blanche asked, "Are you awake!?"

"I'm not moving!" Moon realized that she was trapped.

"No shit, Moon," Spark said.

"Look at you, Moon. You are completely finished," Blanche said.

"Do not kill her yet, assistants," Ragyo said.

"You again! You had scared the living shit out me during that fight!" Moon said.

"Have team Val and Oly forgotten to describe my looks to you? I am Ragyo," Ragyo said.

"RAGYO!" Moon shouted.

"My wife and daughters. Do you see them? Yes. To my left, that is Rei (KLK), my wife, and to my right, Satsuki, Nui, and Ryuko are my daughters. Nui's not my biological daughter. She's adopted," Ragyo said.

"Sicko!" Moon yelled.

"2008? My daughters, and Rei (KLK), didn't mind it. I was sexually abused by them, too. Best lovely mother/daughter family tradition of all time," Ragyo said.

"You and Lusamine are the same! Sick fucks!" Moon shouted.

"It's your fault that Ash hates me, Moon! I had showed him my naked body for the fiftieth time, but he cursed at me, calling me a fucking cunt bitch numerous times!" Lusamine whined.

"That's what you get for not trying to seek professional help, moron!" Moon countered.

"Lusamine didn't need help, Moon. To her, Lillie and Gladion were a waste of sperm. But Lillie did enjoy having sex with Pan and my daughters at a young age," Ragyo said.

"Valerie and Olympia's so-called "future"! They won't find you here!" Katherine said. "Did they tell you about us!?"

"You and three other women dress like furisodes... The Furisode girls!" Moon said.

"Quick guess, Moon! That stupid Valerie... She should've never dumped us for that man face, Olympia!" Blossom said.

"Why she did dump you guys?" Moon didn't learn about Valerie dumping the former antagonists.

"We hated that fuckin' outfit of hers, and we hated the way how she was acting! We wanted her to change her ways, but she didn't want to!" Kali replied.

"So, that's one of the reasons why you dummies have died," Moon said.

"You're the dumb one for not being so cautious during your fight against Blanche, Spark, and Candela!" Linnea said.

"Did Hilbert forgive us, Moon?" Usagi asked.

"I don't know, but I don't give a shit about the backstory between you and Hilbert!" Moon replied.

"Usagi, you and dem hoes need to quit talkin' 'bout y'all and Hilbert and move forward! Don't nobody up in here care 'bout that shit!" Guzma said, then the former and current antagonists agreed with him.

"Piss off, Usagi! You're ruining the scene!" Videl said.

"You big stinking dodo-heads are all mean fucks! Waaaaaaaah!" Usagi cried before returning to hell.

"Do you see this crystal, Moon?" Ragyo was showing a white crystal.

"That white thing you're holding? Yeah, I see it," Moon replied.

Ragyo whistled. Then, Xandir (Drawn Together), Toot (Drawn Together), Captain Hero (Drawn Together), Ling-Ling (Drawn Together), Spanky (Drawn Together), and Wooldoor (Drawn Together) stood by Ragyo's side. "Have you seen these characters from an old show before?" Ragyo asked.

"They were from that Drawn Together show! It fuckin' sucked cock!" Moon replied. "But if I'm not mistaken, there were eight roommates... And two of them and another person had that racist reality show before its cancellation in 2013... What happened to those three?"

"????? (Drawn Together), ????? (Drawn Together), and ??? ???? (Drawn Together)? Ash had murdered them (GTA 1)," Ragyo replied. "Didn't you see the Youtube video?"

"Shit, I've forgot about that video! And the shooter was Ash!? Ash is a weirdo, but he did the world a favor!" Moon said. "Are the racists inside that white crystal?"

"Yes, Moon, but three other people are inside it as well. They were Ash's victims, too," Ragyo replied.

"Their names?" Moon asked.

"?????? (Pokemon), ?????? (Pokemon), and ????? (Pokemon; Hoenn)," Ragyo replied. "The six of them had helped team Val and Oly going against me and team Furisode."

"But team Val and Oly has a diversity of races and ethnic groups," Moon said. "Why did the racists help them?"

"Four years ago, those miserable humans had spouted racist remarks against Rei (KLK), and she and my daughters almost killed them (GTA 4). Hilbert and Kayura had witnessed it. The following year, I had commanded Red to assault them and the other group (GTA 3)," Ragyo replied.

"I understand the racist shit, but why did you target the other group?" Moon asked.

"They were easy targets. ??????'s (Pokemon) mother was a member of my old cult group called Perish and her mother and other adults in the family were paid to kill her, ?????? was a common drug dealer in her European country, and ????? was a captain and father figure to his pirates. Those groups were punished, being beaten for eternity. But in July 2016, I've trapped them in the white crystal. It's a better way to punish them," Ragyo replied. "We will see you in the afterlife, Moon, heaven or hell," Ragyo then left with the former antagonists and non-former antagonists.

"Nobody cannot stop the power of Valor, Moon, not even you!" Candela said.

Blanche cleared her throat, folding her arms. "Mystic is better than Valor, Candela. I had to do all the beating, and you used a cheap hit to defeat Moon," Blanche said.

"Still bitter about that hardcore ass fucking I've gave you four weeks ago, Blanche, not letting you walk correctly for a while?" Candela gave Blanche a dirty smile. Their lesbian relationship wasn't a normal relationship; they were competitive against each other, and they'd sometimes dominate each other during sex.

"Kiss my ass, Candela," Blanche threw an offensive gesture towards Candela's face.

"You mean slap it?" Candela slapped Blanche's ass.

"Think you and your pussy can handle my thick strapon and quickness for ten minutes?" Blanche asked, grabbing Candela's pussy.

"Hell yeah! Let's get started!" Candela replied, then she and Blanche went elsewhere.

"Ummm, guys...? I'm... Ugh, it's always the same stuff with them! I'll have to kill you myself, Moon!" Spark said.

"You are not going to kill me, Spark! You look soft and scared!" Moon said.

"Don't say that! It is my instinct to make my allies happy! No, I... I... I will be right back!" Spark said before leaving the base.

"This is my chance!" Moon said, using her Double Damage and Super Speed ability to fight her way out of the trap. Twenty-one seconds later, she freed herself. The chains were still on her, but she found a key on a desk, and she used the key on the keyholes, getting the chains off her. "I can't find my shit..." Moon couldn't find her personal items in the room. "At least I have sweet fighting skills!"

With her abilities off, Moon went to the first bottom floor, finding nothing there. But on the first floor, three Valor girls caught Moon. Moon said, "Damn it!". She evaded the girls' RC-P90 bullets. But they went towards her!

Returning to the second bottom floor, Moon grabbed two of the chains before going back up. Seeing the girls again, Moon hurled the chains towards the shortest one, hitting her face. Moon got her fallen RC-P90s before using them to kill her and the other Valors.

"I don't have to fight after all!" Moon said. "Valor, Instinct, Mystic, or whoever's in here! Bring it!" Moon hollered.

They heard her, but Moon was ready to rock this base! Moon rushed to the first floor before murdering the Valors there. Her items were nowhere to be found.

Moon was about to go to the second floor, but two Valors sent six Grenades towards her! The massive explosion barely hit Moon, and Moon got angry! Moon shrieked, going Rambo against the living Valors. Her items were found on the fourth floor, but it was surrounded by drone guns and land mines! Moon dispatched all of them.

*call*

"Sorry for calling so late, Hapu! I was captured by Instinct, Valor, and Mystic. But I've managed to free myself and find my items!" Moon said.

"Have you identified Mystic and Valor's leaders, Moon?" Hapu asked.

"Blanche and Candela! They seem to have an odd relationship, too..." Moon replied. "They left Spark alone with me, but I knew Spark wasn't going to kill me! He doesn't look like a killer!"

"Did you kill Spark?" Hapu asked.

"Sadly, no... He got away before the escape," Moon replied.

"Moon, my homie, you alive, mane!" Brawly shouted near Hapu's ear.

"Yell next to my ear again and I'll smoke you!" Hapu wasn't kidding.

"Sorry, shawty. Thought Moon died," Brawly apologized.

"I've got to call Oly and Val, Hapu," Moon said, then she called her bosses. "I've identified three new enemies as Ragyo's friends."

"What are their names?" Valerie asked.

"Blanche, Spark, and Candela, leaders of Mystic, Instinct, and Valor," Moon replied.

"Those words have serious meanings. They might attack the mansion..." Valerie said.

"Instinct had affected Hapu and Olivia's business twice, they had robbed our stoners, and I was knocked out by Candela," Moon reminded. "Val, I'll try my best to stop all three teams very soon. Don't let Oly, the others, and yourself get super stressed out over them."

~ Mission Fifty-Six: Mystic weirdness ~ (Boss: Moon's mom and Plumeria)

The slut palace...

"Moon! I, like, hate this place already! Hapu won't stop looking at me!" Maron said.

"I do not trust you, Maron! Olivia is mine!" Hapu said.

"No offense, Hapu, but I think you're a little paranoid. Maron only like drugs and her friends. That's it," Moon said.

"Maron is stupid! She once told us that she burned one of her houses down, killing some of her friends (GTA 3)!" Hapu said.

"That was a mistake! And I'm not stupid! Moon, please find a new house for us and buy it! Hapu's being so mean to me!" Maron said.

"I have over four million dollars, so what the hell," Moon said.

* * *

 

Eight minutes later...

"Home sweet home!" Moon had purchased a $400,000 house for the stoners.

"You're my hero, Moon!" Maron said.

"If you ain't gonna spend your large dough on shit, I suggest buyin' more expensive cribs, lettin' yo co-workers chill in dem junts," Marlon said.

"My adventure's been unruly so far. I might get more money," Moon said.

"Imma be back, y'all! Finna find some big booty ladies and invite them!" Ray-Ray said, then he headed somewhere.

*call*

"Moon, some freaks are sitting outside of mother-in-law's property, chanting the word "mystic"," Plumeria said.

"Blanche's freaks! I'll explain the whole the story when I get there, heart!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Near Moon's mom's house...

"...and that's the whole friggin' story, guys," Moon explained everything to her love ones.

"Oh, my baby was captured! It was scary, huh?" Moon's mom said.

"It wasn't, mom," Moon said.

"Quiet! Let us concentrate in peace!" a Mystic said.

"Concentrate on this!" Moon took away one's life.

"A Mystic has died! Commence our special attack!" the oldest Mystic said.

"Hide, mom!" Moon said.

Moon's mom ran into the house, and the attack commenced. Moon and Plumeria took care of all Mystic members, but Moon's Body Armor was gone.

"They are dead, mom!" Moon said.

"We apologize for the mess, mom," Plumeria said, then Moon's mom stepped outside.

"I'll clean up the bloody mess!" Moon's mom said.

"Mom, no," Moon didn't want her mom to have little involvement in criminal stuff. "Let Plumeria do it."

Moon's mom giggled. "I knew you'd say something like that, Moon!" Moon's mom said.

Total kills: 681

Legit kills: 36 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask

Weapons: Handgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), M19 (x2), Crowbar (x2), Shotgun (x2), Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer (x2), Grenades, Desert Eagle (x2), Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), SMG (x2), Shovel, AK-47 (x2), M249 (x2), RC-P90 (x2)

Homes purchased: 1

Total Money: $3,807,332.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to cover the captive GTA 1 antagonists' names by putting question marks. The other GTA 1 antagonists' names are Giovanni, Evice, Greevil, Gonzap, Lysandre, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Maxie, and Archie, and they're on team Ragyo.


	30. Chapter 30

~ Mission Fifty-Seven: Betrayal ~ (Boss: Blue and Daisy)

*call*

"What, Daisy (Pallet)?" Moon asked.

"Horse Shot. Now," Daisy (Pallet) replied.

Blue's office...

"What's with the faces? Did something horrible happen?" Moon asked.

"My employee, Henry (OC), had betrayed Daisy's (Pallet) employee, Jennifer (OC), leaving her during a shootout against the pigs. She called for backup, but after the shootout, she had to go to the hospital. She'll be okay, though. She only suffered minor injuries on her left leg," Blue replied.

"Where does Henry live?" Moon asked.

"362 Iona Street. Bastard had called us, saying that he had quit my team. But Jennifer called us about him moments later. We called the bastard minutes before we called you, seeing if he had left Castelia yet. He didn't," Blue replied.

"Pummel him as hard as you can until Blue and I show up," Daisy (Pallet) said.

* * *

 

The right address...

"Are you here, Henry!?" Moon kicked the door open.

But Henry didn't say a word, heading to the back door! After grabbing him, Moon bashed his head towards the kitchen stove. Moon didn't use her fists, feet, or knees next, but her Crowbars. Henry and Moon were the same height, and Henry was trained for three years. But Moon was better than him because she was trained by better people.

"What did I do!?" Henry cried.

"You know what you did!" Moon replied.

"SOMEBODY CALL 911! MY LIFE IS IN DANGER!" Henry hollered through the top of his lungs.

A jogging man in a jogging suit heard Henry's loud month from the house, and he saw the opened door. He dialed 911 before snitching on the attacker, also known as Moon. Then, Moon recognized a wanted level.

"Fuckin' snitch!" Moon dashed outside. Then, she smoked the jogging man.

Henry attempted to flee outside, but Moon grasped his arm, and she pulled him inside before closing the door. In the backyard, Moon discovered some rope and duct tape inside an outdoor storage cabinet. She removed Henry's shirt, pants, shoes, and socks, and she used the rope to tie Henry's arms and legs and the tape to keep his mouth shut. Heading back to the front, Moon smoked three cops inside, then she killed one outside.

Other police officers came, but Moon took a car from someone that needed to see her dying father in the hospital. Things went worse for the poor woman because the officer accidentally ran her over four times, leaving her in a bad condition. Moon avoided hitting a dumbass jaywalker, but the officers hit him, instantly killing him.

Moon got to the closest pay 'n spray, but it was suspended indefinitely because two employees had sex with each other. Another close pay 'n spray was a mile away, but Moon had no trouble getting there.

* * *

 

Henry's house/Nine minutes later...

"Henry and I have been waiting for you two!" Blue and Daisy (Pallet) came in. After Moon had returned here, Moon had beaten Henry up some more.

"Those are some nasty injuries you have there, Henry!" Daisy (Pallet) said.

"Nasty indeed!" Blue agreed.

"You can keep this item!" Daisy (Pallet) awarded Moon a Directional Microphone.

"What the heck is this thing?" Moon asked.

"A Directional Microphone. Use it to hear crucial conversations from your enemies," Daisy (Pallet) replied.

"How many times did you use it?" Moon asked.

"Rarely. The last time I had used it was in 2012, hearing Usagi and her wives betraying Hilbert and stuff," Daisy (Pallet) replied.

"I'll buy a house in this city. Your gang and Blue's gang can do anything there," Moon said.

"Do you have lots of money on you?" Blue asked.

"Yep!" Moon replied. "What are you siblings gonna do with Henry?"

"We'll let Jennifer kill him," Blue replied.

Reward: $200,000

* * *

 

Eleven minutes later...

"Text sent!" Moon had texted Blue and Daisy (Pallet) about her buying a $350,000 house. "Let me see how Red is doing," Moon then texted Red, saying "Where are you?" Red texted "Snowbelle City, behind a white palace". "Why is Red there?"

* * *

 

Snowbelle City...

"Oly? Val?" Moon didn't expect to see Valerie and Olympia with Red.

"Welcome, Moon. Look down," Valerie said, then Moon looked down.

"What's under the ground?" Moon asked.

"Red's mom and our late leader, Wulfric. Both were murdered on the same day. It was one of the darkest days we had ever experienced," Olympia replied.

"Red's mom? Some spirit said it was her idea to get Red's mom killed because Red had beat up her parents on her birthday..." Moon said.

"Merilyn's her name... The murderer's name was Millis..." Valerie said.

"Millis sounded like a whiny little bitch, complaining about her father giving Red all the credit for beating some chocolate missions," Moon said.

"I heard that, Moon!" Millis said, appearing next to Merilyn.

"You two again!?" Moon said.

"We're here, too," Riot said. He, Argus, Ramos, Tracey, Leslie, Santiago (Cluefinders), Owen (Cluefinders), and Joni floated beside the GTA 3 antagonists.

"More of Red's victims...?" Moon said.

"Red didn't kill me! I tried to kill him by blowing myself up, but it didn't work!" Leslie was intellectual, and she would sometimes use words in casual conversation apparently in an attempt to display her extensive vocabulary.

"That's one of the most fucked up murder attempts I've ever heard," Moon said.

"If only we had trained a lot before that day..." Leslie said.

"The fights we've had with Red were intense. I came close into killing him on the last fight..." Joni was absolutely strong-willed, fearless, and very courageous, often to the point of sheer recklessness.

"You should've eaten some pizza before the fight, dude! Pizza gives you strength!" Owen was the comic relief character of the group, and he loved pizza, skateboarding, and evidently, the word dude.

"Ignore the fuckface, Moon! He is nothing but a disgrace! He was fucking around during our first two fights with Red! I was going to end his life after he had showed me a 2011 Youtube video of me twerking in a strip club, but Red got the job done!" Joni said.

"Why were you twerking in a strip club?" Moon asked.

"Friggin' Leslie cheated..." Joni replied.

"I wasn't cheating, honey. My game line prediction on that Super Bowl matchup between the Packers and Steelers came true. But that was some great ass-shaking!" Leslie said.

"We love Hilbert, Moon!" Rei (SM) said; she, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were a little far away from the GTA 3 antagonists. Minako was very silly and serious, Makoto had a thing for cooking, gardening, flower arranging, and handicrafts, Ami was calm and level-headed, and Rei (SM) had a passionate, quick-tempered nature.

"Shut the fuck up about Hilbert already, damn!" Moon said.

"I'd rather hear Owen talk about pizza 24/7 than hearing you spoiled brats talk about Hilbert like obsessed fangirls," Santiago was sensible and level-headed, and he had a mild fear of heights.

"Be quiet!" Minako yelled.

"Learn how to shut up about Hilbert, then talk," Tracey's phlegmatic nature was mild, but there were rare incidents where Tracey had lost his temper.

The GTA 4 antagonists began a heated argument with the GTA 3 antagonists, and Valerie and Olympia shook their heads. Red didn't want to hear more from the former antagonists, so he left.

*call*

"Kahili, clit-tits! My dad and his Grand Resort is in danger, and we need your brain-dead ass to save it from autistic instincts!" Kahili said.

"Spark's instincts are at it once again, bosses! I've gotta go!" Moon said.

"We'll leave here, too," Valerie said.

~ Mission Fifty-Eight: Messy Resort ~ (Boss: Kahili and Acerola)

The Grand Resort...

"'Golfing is part of our instincts, too!"" Kahili mocked an Instinct dude's weird accent. "Go, or I'll shove a shampoo bottle up your ass and make you lick your shit off it, bitch!"

"Kill, Moon, kill!" Acerola rooted for Moon; Moon headed to the Grand Resort.

In the grand hotel, the protagonist murdered four instincts near a fountain, freeing three hostages. More hostages were rescued, but a hostage elbowed a distracted instinct to free herself. He, too, died. Main floor cleared!

There were a total of ten floors; the upper floors had fifteen rooms. Between the second and ninth room, Moon had saved ten hostages and killed twelve instincts for eight minutes. On the last one, two instincts were hitting Kahili's father with Golf Clubs. But Moon prevented the targets from doing it again.

"Are you Kahili's father?" Moon asked that question because of his expensive looking suit. "She told me about the hostage situation. All hostages are saved."

"I am her father, and I, the owner of Grand Resort, shall thank you for killing those instinct punks and saving me and the hostages," Kahili's father replied. "Don't worry about the mess you've caused. My cleaning crew is the best cleaning crew in Alola. They'll have this place good as new."

Outside...

"Daddy-in-law, you're okay!" Acerola hugged Kahili's father.

"We're happy that you're still breathing, dad," Kahili hugged him, too.

"Better leave before Kahili acts like herself again," Moon thought to herself.

Reward: $1,000,000

Total kills: 705

Legit kills: 36 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone

Weapons: Handgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), M19 (x2), Crowbar (x2), Shotgun (x2), Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer (x2), Grenades, Desert Eagle (x2), Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), SMG (x2), Shovel, AK-47 (x2), M249 (x2), RC-P90 (x2), Golf Club

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $4,657,032.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 30


	31. Chapter 31

Moon and Plumeria's house/3:01 a.m....

"Oly and Val need me, Nonon, female Mako, Wes, Rui, and Yuna for a mission, my love. Wish us luck!" Plumeria was done talking to Valerie on her phone.

"I will!" Moon said, then Plumeria left their house.

"Hilbert has a sexy ass, Moon," Setsuna said, having Hotaru behind her back. Setsuna was the tallest and oldest of the Sailor Moon group. She liked physics, green tea, shopping, sewing, and Hotaru's vagina, especially, but she loathed cockroaches, eggplants, and the study of music. Hotaru was the shortest and she was a few years older than Chibiusa, and she hated milk, marathons, and sports, but loved Japanese buckwheat, noodles, the color purple, collecting lamps, world history, and Setsuna's massive breasts.

"Oh, for the love of Christ, not again!" Moon was getting sick and tired of the Sailor Moon girls talking about Hilbert, but she had heard it several times.

"If we were alive today, we'd give him nice blowjobs," Hotaru said.

"Don't you guys have other things to do besides annoying the crap out of me!?" Moon asked.

"They don't! Sad fucks!" Chibiusa didn't let Hotaru or Setsuna reply.

"Who the fuck are you and the other spirit supposed to be?" Moon asked.

"Chibiusa, and Benga here is my boyfriend!" Chibiusa replied.

"Chibiusa hot! Other women not!" Benga said.

"Freakin' Hilbert kept refusing to accept our apologies, I had to give up and move on with Benga! But the stupid sluts didn't want to move on, especially my crybaby mom!" Chibiusa said.

"Usagi?" Moon guessed.

"Correct guess, Moon! My dead dad, Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon), wanted them to move on, too, but they did not want to!" Chibiusa said.

"Was your father involved in the Hilbert/Usagi shit?" Moon asked.

"No, he had died in a car accident when I was two years old," Chibiusa replied.

"Him cooler than Hilbert! Rather him as mother-in-law husband!" Benga said.

"I dislike popular men, Moon, but if Hilbert's popular, I'll let him bang my tight pussy all day and night. He's a hunk," Haruka said.

"Hilbert needs a harem, and we're the right girls to be in his harem, Moon," Michiru said.

"More of ya!? Okay, that's it! I'm gonna search for an anti-spirit professional to get rid of you exasperating weirdos!" Moon said.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! We love Hilbert and his giant cock!" Usagi cried.

"If I recall correctly, didn't Linda tell you to grow up?" Moon asked.

"My friend did tell me that, Moon! I've grown up!" Usagi replied.

"Doesn't sound like it," Moon narrowed her eyes, folding her arms.

"You liar!" Usagi shouted.

"You see? You're still sounding like a childish brat. And I'm sure that you and Linda are not friends," Moon said.

"Y-You're right! I'll grow up! We won't talk to you about Hilbert anymore, and we'll be on our best behavior!" Usagi promised.

"Where are the other four girls?" Moon asked.

"They're here, too!" Usagi replied.

"Stay away from Hilbert for a while and act mature. If Hilbert still hates the nine of ya, just get into brief and friendly talks with him. No sexual shit, and no begging for forgiveness shit. Just that. Here's another better idea. Interact with most team Oly and Val members, and interact with Daisy (Pallet) and Blue, but not about Hilbert," Moon suggested.

"Okey-do- I mean, okay, Moon," Usagi and the other Sailor Moon girls agreed. Then, they left.

"It'd better work," Moon said.

"It ain't gonna work!" Chibiusa said.

"Moon, are you busy?" Deixo asked. "I want to speak to you, Ash, and Augustine in private."

"You're that huge homophobe's friend! But I'm not busy," Moon replied.

* * *

 

San Francisco, California/Ash's house...

"GODDAMN!" Moon had a stupefied look on her face; there were many women in Ash's living room. Moon did learn about Ash having a mega harem, but she thought the number of Ash's girls would be between ten to fifteen.

Shelly (Pokemon; RSE version), Courtney (Pokemon; RSE version), Concordia (Pokemon), Anthea (Pokemon), Aldith (Pokemon), Domino (Pokemon), Jessie (Pokemon), Cassidy (Pokemon), Wendy (Pokemon), Matori (Pokemon), Annie (Pokemon), Oakley (Pokemon), Mable (Pokemon), Aliana (Pokemon), Celosia (Pokemon), Bryony (Pokemon), Serena (Pokemon; Kalos), Shauna (Pokemon; Kalos), Lovrina (Pokemon), Reath (Pokemon), Ferma (Pokemon), Exinn (Pokemon), Venus (Pokemon), Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Daisy (Pokemon; Cerulean), Lily (Pokemon), Violet (Pokemon), Ursula (Pokemon), (Professor) Aurea Juniper (Pokemon), Hilda (Pokemon), Hilda's mother (Pokemon), Jasmine (Pokemon), Whitney (Pokemon), Alexa, Viola, Audrey (Pokemon), Kathryn (Pokemon), Wicke, Lanette, Tifa, Yuffie, Lana, Mallow, and Lillie were part of Ash's harem. Mina was here, too, but she only came here to be with Lillie.

"Need something, Moon?" Ash asked.

"Some dead homophobic dude wants to speak to me, you, and Augustine in private," Moon replied.

"Dexio," Ash said.

"That's his name. His homophobic friend has serious issues against gay people," Moon said.

* * *

 

Augustine's house...

"Augustine, Dexio is here, too," Ash said.

"Dexio is back from the dead!?" Augustine was blind, but he had two caretakers, Siebold (Pokemon) and Wikstrom (Pokemon), to take care of him; Ash had already introduced him to Moon.

"I'm still dead, Augustine, but not here to call you homophobic slurs. I have a confession to make. I'm... gay," Dexio said.

"You're gay!?" Augustine was astonished. Ash, too.

"I am..." Dexio wasn't really a huge homophobe at all!

"Why did you become friends with Sina? To impress her?" Ash asked; Dexio was shedding tears.

"She was the most popular Lumiouse University student... I had to impress her by bullying and killing other gay people, and 70% of the surviving victims left the school... Even after college, I continued to impress her, and the straight camp stuff was my idea..." Dexio sobbed. "I'm sorry for all the things I had occurred against you and our kind, Augustine..."

"I forgive you, Dexio," Augustine said.

"Sounds like you were bullied by real homophobes before meeting Sina, Dexio. My gay friend, Sun, and I, were bullied by homophobes this year and in the past. Many gays, lesbians, bisexual people, and transgenders were victimized, too. You're not alone," Moon said.

*call*

"Nanu, it's been a while!" Moon said. "What do you, Angel, and Bel need?"

"Just a mission. Do it, and we'll betray Spark," Nanu replied. "Flea Market. You know where to meet us."

Moon ended the call. "Dexio, never speak to Sina and Emma again. If they want to talk to you, just ignore them," that was Moon's friendly advice. Dexio, like many others on team Ragyo, knew that Sun and Moon were friends. But they couldn't warn any member of team Val and Oly about Sun searching for the ancient balls to revive team Ragyo. If they were to do it, they'd be punished for eternity.

~ Mission Fifty-Nine: Party Pooper ~ (Boss: Nanu)

Behind Flea Market...

"How long did you and the girls know Spark?" Moon asked.

"Forty minutes after Acerola and her retarded girlfriend had informed us about this Team Instinct shit. We told Spark about our instincts of being corrupted cops, and the moron added us as his trusted members," Nanu replied.

"But it took us more minutes to learn about his current location," Anabel said.

"Ash used to work with a crooked cop and a crooked nurse, (Officer) Jenny (Pokemon; Kanto) and (Nurse) Joy (Pokemon; Kanto). Us groups had met in late March 2014, knowing about each other. It'd be nice of you to assassinate Joy's target at East Honolulu, 293 East Ford Street. He and Joy's nephew were former best friends," Angie said.

"Dude left him for dead and stole his drugs. To Joy, that's a big no-no. Common look: short raven hair, glasses, a blue watch, brown pants, white shirt, and red shoes. He loves to party at that place. Don't miss him, or he might change his identity and go to another party. He's a quick runner according to the nephew," Anabel said.

"Moon, this is off-topic, but if a male interrupts our next lesbian orgy again, Anabel and I will arrest their asses. That wasn't nice of your co-workers to crash into your window like that! As for people like Ash, we'll arrest them, too! Ash has a harem, yes, but he doesn't have a right to peep on his own girls and other girls' private orgy!" Angie said.

"Don't arrest them. Just kick their asses to teach them a lesson," Moon said.

* * *

 

East Honolulu/Near 293 East Ford Street...

"There was a party going on! Moon's target was having so much fun. But after Moon pulled the trigger from her Sniper Rifle, he didn't have fun, going straight to the afterlife. Others ran, and Moon headed to the target's corpse. Then, Moon took a picture of him. Moon didn't really have to snipe her target because she had that fast ability of hers.

* * *

 

Behind Flea Market...

"A bullet to the head!" Moon pointed at the graphic part of the photo.

"Ewa Gentry's 572 Hilo Avenue. It ain't big," Nanu said.

Reward: $25,000

~ Mission Sixty: Round Two ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Moon, we've forgot to tell you about this interesting statistic from Houka and Bill. Ever since this team have saved the internet, over four million Youtubers have promised themselves to stop being racist, homophobic, sexist, necrophiliac, pedophilic, rapists, etc., moving forward with a new life. But in the pedophilic and rapists' case, they've turned themselves in," Olympia reminded.

"No more SJWs means less racism, sexism, et cetera? The SJWs were really the problem!" Moon said.

"Those SJW and feminazi punks were like a curse to this world, whining non-stop without having a real life," Olympia said.

"The most hypocritical part about SJWs is that they want racism to end, yet they, and self-hating white people, hate white people. And "people of color"? How sad. Some minorities hate other minorities of a non-white race for God's sake! Now, we're in a better world," Valerie said.

"So, have you run into an Instinct again?" Olympia asked.

"No, but Nanu had revealed Spark's hiding spot. I'm about to go there," Moon replied.

* * *

 

572 Hilo Avenue...

"Take it, Candela! Take it!" Blanche was fingering Candela's asshole and vagina simultaneously; Spark was going through a gay magazine while having his legs crossed.

"Shit, Blanche! You're being so rough again! But I'll overcome your roughness again!" Candela moaned very loud.

"MOON POWER!" Moon kicking the door open startled the antagonists. "Three on one again!"

"You'll lose again, Moon!" Candela was putting her panties and pants on.

"Not today!" Moon said.

Blanche and Candela charged towards Moon, and Spark equipped his Brass Knuckles. Moon dodged the double-charge attack by rolling to her right. But Blanche surprised Moon with a kick to the face. Moon got up, but Spark began to pummel her. But the assault lasted short because Moon retaliated with swift punches towards the guts.

Six seconds later, Moon ducked, avoiding Candela and Blanche's unexpected double kick attack. Then, Moon high jump kicked Candela's chin, sending her towards Spark's sixty-inch screen. Behind Moon, Blanche used a choke-hold move on her. But Moon used her elbow to Blanche's midriff twice, and Moon escaped from the chokehold.

A single kick towards Blanche worked for Moon, and Blanche fell. Candela pulled off a swift tackle, putting the protagonist down. Sitting on Moon, Candela yelled at Moon while throwing punches towards the face. But eight seconds later, Moon caught both of Candela's fists, and she used her knee attack to damage Candela's back.

That useful attack helped Moon, and Candela forced herself to get off Moon. But Spark, being the weakest assistant, used a slide attack towards Moon's head. The attack didn't really help Spark because Moon caught his legs. Moon slammed Spark's body against the floor with much force. Moon tried to take Spark's Brass Knuckles from him, but Blanche kicked the lowest part of her back.

On her feet again, Moon swung her elbow while turning around, and the attack made direct contact to Blanche, who had failed to use another charge attack. Punch, knee, punch, punch, kick, karate chop, knee, karate chop, high jump kick! That was a killer combination from Moon!

Moon finally got the items, but Candela ragingly unleashed her combination, a kick, kick, punch, slap, slap, punch, kick, punch, punch, and kick to the chest combo. The last move from that combo sent Moon towards Spark's large potted plants; her health bar was hanging at 10%.

Not seeing any health around here, Moon had to act fast, but she didn't want to do it the cheap way. Hollering, Moon jumped on both female antagonists, knocking them down. Then, Moon gave Spark five hard punches to the gut, and three to the chest. Blanche and Candela tried to get up, but Moon double-punched both of their faces. It looked like she was going to win.

"I've had enough of your combat games, Moon...!" Spark's frustrating accent distracted Moon; he was holding his AK-47.

Moon rolled quick, not getting hurt. Then, Moon defeated Spark after using two M249 bullets on him. After witnessing her instinct friend's defeat, Blanche teleported with Candela. That was a smart move by Blanche, but she and Candela wouldn't stay alive any longer.

"My instincts are disappointed in me..." Spark was losing blood.

"That fight was wild and vicious, Spark! Now, go to hell!" Moon said.

*pow*

Total kills: 707

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone

Weapons: Handgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), M19 (x2), Crowbar (x2), Shotgun (x2), Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer (x2), Grenades, Desert Eagle (x2), Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), SMG (x2), Shovel, AK-47 (x2), M249 (x2), RC-P90 (x2), Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2)

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $4,682,032.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive harem, ain't it? And Gary isn't on Ash's harem list. After completing an early chapter, I've got a weird comment, saying I should add Gary in Ash's female only harem. And before GTA 4 was finished, somebody (probably the same person) told me if I really wanted the succ from Red and Blue, or whatever it was, just because I was super excited about them appearing in Pokemon Sun and Moon. I might have comments like that again before or after completing the story. 
> 
> I've mentioned that Moon is 5'5, being the shortest GTA protagonist. Moon is 5'5, Cheren is 5'7, Burnet is 5'9, Ash is 5'11, Hilbert is 6'1, and Red is 6'3. 
> 
> I'm starting to like Moon interacting with the dead characters. She'll interact with more.
> 
> I've read rumors about a new Pokemon game called Pokemon Stars coming out in 2017 or 2018, and it'll take place in Kanto. If the rumors are true and if it takes place in Kanto, then Lillie is undoubtedly a playable character. But without a male counterpart? That could be possible because in Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow, Red didn't have a female counterpart (until FireRed/LeafGreen). 
> 
> Obviously, there'll be new characters in the rumored game, but this story will probably be done before the release date, and I'm not planning on making more stories for the rest of my life. 
> 
> Back to the rumored game subject, I'm not sure if there'd be a new evil organization, or if Team Rocket is back with a new leader. For the latter, it won't be Silver due to his strong hatred of Team Rocket. But who would be the Gym Leaders, Elite Four, and Champion? If Pokemon Stars doesn't take place in Kanto, then how would Gamefreak handle the Alola region? Like they did with the Unova region in Pokemon White 2/Black 2 where they expand it? Or Pokemon Platinum where they expand the storyline? Yeah... It's gonna be a pain thinking about that shit?
> 
> BTW, is it me, or does Olympia and Acerola somewhat look related? If Olympia appears in Pokemon Stars and says that she and Acerola are mother and daughter, I'm not going back to this story and add extra dialogues because that'd create a giant plothole in this series. Nah, the mother/daughter part would sound unrealistic because Olympia's a nice person in the games (unless Olympia had already retired as a Kalos Gym Leader during Sun/Moon/Stars setting or something). 
> 
> The Burnet/Kukui being married/divorced part in this series? Yeah, that's not a plothole because they were married and divorced a few years before GTA 4, the first chronological GTA story, started, and Burnet admitted of tanning a few times during her time with Kukui. And I'm not surprised that tons of artists still make Kukui yaoi-related pics. After Kukui was first introduced during the pre-Sun/Moon era, artists immediately made yaoi pics of him and Hala together, among single pics or other yaoi pairings.


	32. Chapter 32

Rome...

"Spark, why aren't you responding?" Sun was calling Spark for the fifth time. "Willow, I think something bad happened to Spark..."

"I'm a spirit now, Sun," Spark inadvertently caused Sun to jump.

"W-Who killed you?" Sun asked.

"An unknown criminal," Spark did not want to tell Sun that Moon had murdered him because that'd fail Sun's mission. "But no worries. You can revive me and all of my friends, too."

"Sun, after you've obtained the remaining balls, make your wish first. We do not mind waiting for two days to revive Spark and company," Willow said.

"You have another wish in mind?" Sun asked.

"It is salient," Because of God and Satan's history with the ancient balls, Willow's other wish was to make them weak, and to absorb them into Ragyo.

* * *

 

Moon and Plumeria's house/12:22 p.m....

*call*

"We need to have a little talk, Moon," Hilbert said.

"About Usagi and those eight friends of hers?" Moon asked.

"Them," Hilbert replied. "Blue, Daisy (Pallet), and our co-workers had notified me, Linda, and Kayura about their recent behavior."

"Were they acting normal and mature?" Moon asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not buying it," Hilbert replied. "Your so-called "advice" to them will fail. Fuck them."

"It'll work!" Moon said.

"You're so fucking naive, Moon! Look deeper into people's personalities! Otherwise, fuck off and focus on Plumeria's carpet!" Hilbert said.

"What an asshole response, Hilbert! I was only trying to help them!" Moon said.

"Oh, boo-hoo! I hurt your precious feelings! If not for Red, Burnet, and Brigette saving you from bullies, you'd be a nobody and a laughingstock today, and team Val and Oly wouldn't kiss your flat ass so goddamn much!" Hilbert said.

"Now, you're asking for it! You and me, outside my house!" Moon said.

"A fight!? We've got ourselves a deal!" Hilbert agreed.

~ Mission Sixty-One: Fight cancelled ~ (Boss: Hilbert)

Outside...

"You didn't take yourself so long to get here, neckbeard!" Moon said.

"I just realize this. Your name is Moon, and Usagi's gang is called "Sailor Moon", Hilbert said. "Ironic, ain't it?"

"Ah, shut up and get ready for a painful ass-beating, ya sarcastic fuck!" Moon said.

"Kick his ass, Moon!" Ryo was with Kento, Sage, Cye, Rowen, Mia, Yuli (Ronin Warriors), and his White Blaze (Ronin Warriors). Ryo was impulsive and brash, Kento was strong and short tempered, Sage was aloof, Cye was just calm, and Rowen was the smartest of the group. Mia was a very courageous woman that'd assist the Ronin Warriors no matter what, and she was like an older sister to the men. Yuli was just an annoying fanboy that had no friends outside of Mia and the Ronin Warriors, but he had a thoughtful and serious side.

"I've seen you before, but not your friends," Moon said.

"Excluding my White Blaze, we were murdered by Hilbert four years ago! We want to see him get hurt! " Ryo said.

"You fruity men go butt-fuck each other and let us fight! And Mia, get fucked by that animal doggy-style! Looks like it's hungry for some dead pussy!" Hilbert said.

"I'm not into bestiality, sicko!" Mia reminded.

"Don't fight each other, guys!" Kayura said; she and Linda hurried towards Hilbert and Moon.

"Rats! It's Kayura!" Sage sounded scared; he, Ryo, Cye, Kento, and Rowen hid behind their friends.

"Who told you girls that I was coming here?" Hilbert asked.

"Zane," Linda replied. "Look, Hilbert, do not do this! You'll get creamed!"

"I was trained good, too, Linda. I'll win!" Hilbert said.

"She's right, Hilbert. Victory is yours. I forfeit," Moon declared herself as the loser.

"Just like that? I'll take it!" Hilbert said.

"No, Moon! Beat him!" Ryo cried.

"I hear your voice, Ryo!" Kayura said.

"Let's go, guys!" Ryo and the dead Ronin Warriors characters left the planet.

"I've beaten the mighty Moon!" Hilbert said.

"Yeah, by forfeit! Can't believe I've wasted my time with you," Moon said.

"Moon, wait," Hilbert wanted Moon to stay here a little longer.

"Need shit to say?" Moon asked.

"Have these," Hilbert gave away his Nodachi, Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, and Katana to Moon.

"The hell are those?" Moon asked.

"Those dead guys' weapons. I don't need them anymore," Hilbert replied. "Moon... Sorry, okay? It ain't your fault that I was betrayed by the Sailor Moon gang. It's hard to forgive them..." Hilbert apologizing was rare.

"When I was around Rei (SM), Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, I had heard them argue and brag about Hilbert all the damn time... It was getting on my nerves..." Kayura said.

"They had done the same shit during an airplane ride to New Jersey! We're Hilbert's girlfriends, but we'll never talk about his looks and privates towards people excessively!" Linda said.

"Care to describe all of their appearances to me?" Moon then learned about the Sailor Moon characters' appearances and names. "Hilbert, do you think that Ragyo's worse than them?"

"That's a hard question to reply. Ash said that she was worse than them, but that's his opinion," Hilbert said.

"How would you like it if Ragyo, or another person like Ragyo, had commenced freaky shit towards your innocent, underage kids, your best friends, or your girlfriends? Does that sound worse than the betrayal shit? It's okay if you don't want to answer my question, Hilbert. This is cliche, but everybody ain't perfect. I'm not perfect, you're not perfect, your girlfriends ain't perfect, and our co-workers and leaders ain't perfect. It's obvious that Ragyo's more worse than almost anybody I've ever met, even the Sailor Moon gang. I'm saying this as a co-worker, and as a friend. Think about what I said," Moon said.

~ Mission Sixty-Two: Dance freak ~ (Boss: ???)

Twenty-five minutes later...

"Another easy mission completed? Good news, Plumeria!" Moon had her phone next to her right ear, talking to her love; she was walking on a sidewalk.

"Female Mako was acting goofy, but she was being professional, too! Our friends sure have dissimilar personas, huh?" Plumeria said.

"They do," Moon said.

"Team Skull's grunts were all the same, generic people! Ray-Ray, Marlon, and Brawly speak the same English as them, but at least our druggie friends have heterogeneous traits!" Plumeria said.

"Those guys, and Maron, are fun to talk to!" Moon said. "Did some spirits talk to you lately?"

"Nine of them. They're boring," Plumeria replied.

"It's my fault, dear. I was tired of them acting childish towards me. Hilbert this, Hilbert that," Moon said.

"What's so special about Hilbert? That beard of his?" Plumeria asked.

"Their tastes towards him. Five of them were his ex-girlfriends," Moon replied, then she heard gunfire. "Plumeria did you hear gunshots!?"

"I can barely hear them," Plumeria replied; Moon was tracking down the gunshots.

"Now, I'm hearing "Mystic" chants!" Moon hurried towards the chants and the gunshots. Then, she saw weird-looking people, Blanche's people, trying to kill a half-naked, dark-skinned man. Moon killed the opposing enemies, saving the man.

"Y-You've saved me... I wish my teammates were saved too..." the half-naked man said.

"Those people who I just killed were my enemy's army. Her name is Blanche, and she runs a Mystic gang," Moon said.

"Mystic? My dead comrades and I were attacked by them at random..." the half-naked man said.

"Who's your leader?" Moon said.

"Kiawe (Pokemon)," the half-naked man replied. "Our gang is all about dancing and drugs, our tradition. Before the attack, we were doing our fantastic dancing moves, making so much money."

"Take me to Kiawe. I'll help his gang stay alive under a condition," Moon said.

* * *

 

Wela Volcano Park...

"Who is the woman, my grunt?" Kiawe was born as a dancer. He wasn't just a dancer and a drug leader, but a killer and a competitive dancer. He was bisexual, too; he had a hiker boyfriend, David, by his side.

"Moon," the same grunt replied; his living comrades were near Kiawe, too. "Her enemies had killed our men."

"What enemies?" Kiawe asked.

"Team Mystic. My team, Val and Oly, had a bad history with a woman, Ragyo, and her allies, Team Furisode. They're dead, but Ragyo still has allies left, and Mystic's one of them. An ally of Ragyo must die," Moon replied.

"Are there other allies?" Kiawe asked.

"Valor and Instinct. Leaders: Candela and Spark. Mystic's leader is Blanche. Spark is dead, but that doesn't mean Instinct is dead," Moon replied. "Here's a deal. I'll give you and your boys two million dollars. But 50% of them must search for Valor, Instinct, and Mystic's gang members around Alola and kill them, while the other 50% make money. If they're impossible to kill, they'll hide, and they'll call me for help. After Blanche and Candela dies, I want 70% of the earned dance and drug money, and I'll give it to Val and Oly."

"Deal!" Kiawe agreed with the deal, giving Moon a handshake. Then, they gave each other their numbers.

Total kills: 716

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone

Weapons: Handgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), M19 (x2), Crowbar (x2), Shotgun (x2), Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer (x2), Grenades, Desert Eagle (x2), Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), SMG (x2), Shovel, AK-47 (x2), M249 (x2), RC-P90 (x2), Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2)

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $2,682,032.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about Kiawe! His original role was him causing little havoc around Aether University, being a nobody. But that idea was thrown away before the Gohan saga had begun. His boyfriend is the same Hiker in his annoying trial from Sun and Moon. IMO, it's the stupidest Sun/Moon trial I've ever seen. 
> 
> BTW, there are three Daisys! 
> 
> Five years ago, I had created a story called "Mammoth Harem", and it was about Ash having a massive harem of pokegirls. Some of Ash's girls in this story were part of the Mammoth Harem story. Generation six and seven didn't exist yet, but Ash had enough girls anyway. It was discounted because I couldn't think of new content, dialogue, places, etc. to keep it alive. 
> 
> The Hilbert mission doesn't count as filler because it becomes a major factor very late in the story, thus having some defects.
> 
> If anybody sees this added paragraph, I'm here to say that I've forgot to fix one spelling error, cliche being misspelled, and add Moon's new weapons in her weapons inventory. Sorry about that.


	33. Chapter 33

~ Mission Sixty-Three: Scary Cave ~ (Boss: Hapu and Olivia)

Thirty-Five minutes later...

*call*

"Yo, Moon, wanna chill at our crib?" Brawly asked.

"Sure, why not?" Moon replied.

Hilo...

"Some new folks up in here, Moon!" Marlon said; Blue, Daisy (Pallet), Cynthia, Leaf, Gohan, Yamcha, Red, Cilan, Cress, and Chili were here, too.

"Where's Ray-Ray?" Moon didn't see Ray-Ray in the living room.

"Bustin' some big booty hoes up they asses!" Marlon replied.

"Mane keep doin' that shit, his dick gonna break!" Brawly said.

"Which is worse? Losing your dick or winning one million dollars and marrying a no-life, whining SJW?" Blue asked.

"The latter. A dickless, non-sex addict can do many other things to make their lovers happy, and you can find a suitable job to make money," Yamcha replied.

"I'm with Yamcha," Cilan said.

Red nodded.

"Same thing!" Chili said.

"Sex is overrated, in my opinion," Cress said.

"What I'm about to say is graphic, but I don't care. If a female SJW gets pregnant, anti-SJWs shall abort their unborn children. The unborn children might have SJW DNA in them!" Gohan said.

"Our team had liquidated all SJWs in many ways. But if new and pregnant SJWs exist, take action!" Moon said.

"What about non-SJWs like a Videl?" Yamcha asked.

"Pan was just a waste and a failure of a human being. Knocking up Videl was the biggest mistake I had made in my life," Gohan replied.

"You should've punched or kicked Videl's pregnant belly repeatedly, aborting Pan," Leaf said.

"I didn't want to do a terrible thing to her... I was too soft around her before our fight at the University of Trovitopolis..." Gohan said.

"Y'all! I'll tell y'all who should've gotten aborted! Ragyo!" Marlon said.

"But we wouldn't be here together if not for her and her allies... It's scary to think about that shit..." Gohan said.

"Or other scenarios... Yeah, they're scary..." Blue said.

"But Ragyo's already dead, which is great! While Leaf and I were learning about her, we were like, "We never heard anybody like her in our lives!". She's equivalent to any "canon" retard and no-life SJWs that wears platinum!" Cynthia said.

"Ragyo has "bad parent" written all over her! I used to hang around with Ragyo and Go-ham's foes, and I didn't like the things Ragyo was saying about her and her children in the past! Creepy!" Maron said.

"That shit!? Ugh! Sickest shit I've ever learned about her!" Daisy (Pallet) said.

"I'm not the smartest person alive, but that shit is just gross!" Maron said. "Go-ham, what would Go-kick words be if he were to see you with criminals?" Maron asked.

"My dad would be proud of me for who I am," Gohan said.

"Wait, haven't you already told us about your dad arresting criminals, or sparing and wanting them to be better people?" Chili asked.

"Yes, I did. He wasn't the same as a kid, though," Gohan replied.

"Kid Goku was so wild, he even eliminated the Red Ribbon Army (Dragonball series) all by himself! Man, I really miss Goku... and our friends..." Yamcha said.

"If your friends were alive, would they join team Val and Oly?" Leaf replied.

"No, but they'll support Gohan no matter what, especially Piccolo (Dragonball series; human form). He was like a second father to Gohan," Yamcha replied.

"Fuckin' Mai and Videl... Our friends' deaths are avenged... But I wish they were brought back from the dead... Sadly, it's impossible to revive the dead..." Gohan said.

*call*

"Two prostitutes of ours and some shirtless guys had tailed some Instinct clowns to some cave. Better get there and investigate," Olivia said.

"Those shirtless guys work for Kiawe, a new friend. Kiawe and I had made a deal, letting his men search and kill Instinct, Valor, and Mystic goofs. If they struggle to score a kill or two, I'll do it," Moon said.

"You're leaving already, Moon?" Daisy (Pallet) asked.

"I have to. I can't let any ally of Ragyo breathe," Moon replied.

"We'll see you another time, Moon!" Blue said.

"My dick stuck in yo booty, yo! Can't get that junt out!" Ray-Ray yelled.

"I knew it'd happen!" Maron said.

"Y'all got some bottle of lube?" Brawly asked. "We ain't got none."

"I don't have one," Moon left.

"Hang on, Ray-Ray! We'll buy some lube!" Maron said.

* * *

 

Near the cave...

"We had agreed with the women by following the instinct enemies, Moon," one of Kiawe's men said.

"Good plan. There might be more enemies in there," Moon said.

* * *

 

In the cave...

"The shit...!?" the female protagonist was seeing creepy and horror images of Blanche holding two human heads, Mystic members bowing down to Blanche, two Mystic members stabbing a lifeless victim, Blanche beating a legless victim's member with his own legs, Blanche covering her hair and face with human blood, Blanche and Candela using a human head to play soccer, many Mystic members holding human body parts up high, Mystic members eating three victims alive, and many more! "Blanche, you fuckin' cult freak!"

After taking pictures of every image around the cave, Moon went below. Then, she discovered a church-like room. Not only that, but many Mystics, the same Instincts the workers had tailed, and a few Valors were here. A tall Mystic member had the same clothes and look as Blanche, and she was acting like a preacher.

"Enough of this shit!" Moon shouted, slaughtering the weird people. Then, Moon got closer to the Blanche impersonator, seeing if that really was her. It wasn't Blanche; the impersonator had a shorter ponytail, larger eyebrows, and bigger breasts.

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Olympia and Valerie, Kiawe. Kiawe, Olympia and Valerie," Moon had brung Kiawe, Olivia, and Hapu here; Moon had already informed her leaders about her deal with Kiawe on the phone. "Now, look at this shit!" Moon then revealed the graphic photos to her allies, shocking them.

"Jesus Christ..." Hapu never saw horrifying images like that in her life.

"Blanche's a fuckin' freak..." Olivia said.

"No wonder she's Ragyo's friend..." Olympia said.

"This organization is about violence, too, but it's not like a horror movie like Blanche's..." Valerie said.

"I'll tell my army to be more cautious, Moon..." Kiawe said.

~ Mission Sixty-Four: More Blanche weirdness ~ (Boss: Kiawe)

Ten minutes later...

*call*

"Mystic freaks are doing sexual things to several statues behind Lihue's K-mart, Moon. We can't kill them because there are too many of them," Kiawe's grunt said.

"I'll be there shortly!" Moon said. During her free time, she stole a free Rocket Launcher and Body Armor on the top of Hilo's shortest police station.

* * *

 

Behind Lihue's K-mart...

"They're humping statues of Blanche butt-naked!? The cave stuff, and now this!? There's no need to take pictures of this crap!" Moon shouldn't because her previous pictures had shown proof that Blanche and the Mystic gang were very messed up in the head. "Stand back!" Moon said, carrying two Rocket Launchers. Kiawe's grunts stood back, but idiots civilians and K-mart employees didn't because they were too busy filming the sexual scene.

Moon didn't have time to tell the idiots to get away, so she occurred the explosion right away. One idiot got injured by an explosion, all the statues got liquidated, and some cult members got killed. The other idiots got away unharmed, several Mystic members got crushed by some giant parts of the ruined statues, and Kiawe's men killed the fleeing members.

"Bye-bye, freaks!" Moon blew up the last Mystic freak.

Total kills: 759

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Body Armor

Weapons: Handgun (x2), Tech-9 (x2), Baseball Bat (x2), M19 (x2), Crowbar (x2), Shotgun (x2), Sniper Rifle, Chainsaw, Silencer (x2), Grenades, Desert Eagle (x2), Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), SMG (x2), Shovel, AK-47 (x2), M249 (x2), RC-P90 (x2), Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Rocket Launcher (x2)

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $2,682,032.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to develop deep into Blanche's personality like that, trying to make her as a serious antagonist.
> 
> BTW, Blue's attire is the same one from Pokemon Sun and Moon. And Leaf's attire is her fan-made Pokemon Sun and Moon attire. Y'know, the one with the fourteen number on her shirt. This is nearly impossible to come true, but if Pokemon Stars (as long as Game Freak goes with the Pokemon Platinum routine) exists and an adult Leaf appears in that game, 25% of the internet, aka the Pokemon fandom, will explode and get super happy. 
> 
> It's a shame that Game Freak didn't slap Leaf in Pokemon Sun and Moon, really. But her making an appearance in Pokemon Stars will be super nice. And no, I won't say that Pokemon Stars would be the greatest handheld game of all time just because both Leaf and a common tall blonde both appear in that game without Dawn's presence.


	34. Chapter 34

~ Mission Sixty-Five: Restricted house ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

*call*

"Are you interested in getting your weapons upgraded?" Shiro asked.

"Uh-huh," Moon replied. "Price?"

"It depends on the weapon I'm upgrading," Shiro replied.

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Upgrade all of these," Moon gave her Handguns, Tech-9s, M19s, Shotguns, Sniper Rifle, Silencers, Desert Eagles, SMGs, AK-47s, M249s, RC-P90s, and Rocket Launchers to Shiro.

"That'll be $600,000," Shiro said.

"Can't wait to use my upgraded weapons!" Moon deducted $600,000.

"Just give me eighteen to twenty-four hours, and they'll be ready for use! I used to take a little longer in the past. But now, I'm faster than ever!" Shiro said.

"Moon, I was just about to call you!" Plumeria left her room. "Remember the same ex-Skull you had spared? On the phone, he told me that some Mystic creeps were talking about you."

"Where's the ex-Skull and where are the Mystics?" Moon asked.

"Alola trail," Plumeria replied.

* * *

 

Honolulu/In a car...

"We meet again, Moon," Satsuki was in the car with Rei (KLK), Ryuko, and Nui; she was in the front, and the others were in the back.

"This is quite similar," Moon said. "Do any of you hate gays?"

"No, we do not," Rei (KLK) replied.

"That's not what I really want to say. What I want to say is this: Ragyo is forever a sick fuck!" Moon said.

"Never bad mouth the goddess that is mother, the most enchanting woman ever!" Satsuki yelled.

"Goddess?" Moon said. "Did the sick fuck brainwash you and the other dumbasses in the car!?"

"STOP USING SUCH FOUL LANGUAGE AGAINST MOTHER! AND NO, WE ARE NOT BRAINWASHED!" Satsuki yelled again.

"I can say whatever the fuck I want to say, you stupid, big-eyebrow fuck!" Moon cursed.

"You're annoying, Moon..." Nui said.

"What's with that voice!? Did Ragyo shove a long, flaming dildo up your vagina!?" Moon asked.

"Nope, but I love it when she swirls her tongue all over my vagina! Teehee!" Nui replied.

"I didn't need to know that..." Moon said.

"But it's okay to have lesbian sex with your girlfriend, Plumeria? You're a fucking hypocrite, Moon!" Ryuko said.

"Plumeria and Ragyo are unalike!" Moon said. "Hold on a sec! I can't use vulgar language against Ragyo, but you just cursed at me! That's being a hypocrite!" Moon countered.

"I have nothing else to say to you, Moon..." Ryuko said.

"That's because you got owned, bitch!" Moon said.

"Moon's words mean nothing to us, my captivating daughter," Ragyo was sitting on Satsuki's lap while looking at her.

"And the scene gets worse!" Moon said.

"Our frenching shall occur, mother," Satsuki was smiling at Ragyo.

"Satsuki is a sensational kisser, Moon. Watch," Ragyo said.

"Watch this!" Moon threw an offensive gesture to her right, not seeing the french-kissing scene from Ragyo and Satsuki. 

"After their kissing ends, I'll rock Ragyo's world. She loves it when I say that," Rei (KLK) said.

"I'm after Rei (KLK). Mom enjoys me giving her anal," Ryuko said.

"And she enjoys my finger-fucking!" Nui said.

"Please go away, all of you," Moon said, and they did. "Thank friggin' God..."

* * *

 

Alola trail...

"I am here," Moon stood near the ex-Skull, looking at the Mystic grunts.

"Might wanna get close, yo," the ex-Skull said.

"I don't need to," Moon pointed the Directional Microphone towards the grunts.

"What's the code for Blanche's restricted house again?" grunt A asked. "I keep forgetting about it."

"48630," grunt B replied.

"If Moon somehow goes to Walpio and finds one of us Mystics going inside it, she won't gain access to it!" grunt A said.

"That's the eighth time we've mentioned her!" grunt B said. "Who is her?"

"What do you mean "who is her?" She, a Val and Oly member, had slain more than twenty of us, Valor, and Instinct, and she killed Spark! And don't forget about that story the Furisode girls had informed us. Despite having a shorter number, team Val and Oly was kicking team Furisode's ass left and right three times in a row," grunt A replied.

"Valerie and Olympia sure knows how to recruit the right people, yeah?" grunt B said.

"Their animals were involved in the wars, too, even an octopus!" grunt A said.

"I've heard just about enough!" Moon scared the grunts, heading to them.

"Moon's here!? Oh, no, she knows the code!" grunt B said.

"We must silence her!" grunt A said, but Moon slashed them both, silencing the creeps.

"Walpio and 48630," Moon returned to the ex-Skull. "How's life treating ya?"

"A'ight. Been doin' rap battles for days, winning them shits. You right 'bout family coming first, yo," the ex-Skull replied.

* * *

 

Walpio, Alola/Near the restricted house...

"48630, open!" Moon said.

Without further ado, Moon hacked and slashed visible grunts, leaving blood and guts on the floor, the walls, furniture, lamps, the stairs, the table, and the tv. Upstairs, Moon checked the the first four rooms. Neither room had anything. But when she went into the fifth one, she saw a journal on the floor and a large photo frame of a child and two adults.

"Those two look like Blanche... Her parents...? And that child... Could it be Blanche herself...?" Moon then took a photo of the giant frame before collecting the journal.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Check this out!" Moon held the picture upwards.

"Two Blanches?" Valerie wasn't sure who was who.

"I'm positive that those two are Blanche's parents and that child is her. But I haven't read this journal yet," Moon said.

"Let's read it together," Olympia said, then the females began to read the first page. Six minutes later, the shocked females closed the book. "Her parents..."

"They and their old cult were massacred by New Hampshire's SWAT team, Blanche was the only survivor, and she had to cook and eat them to make herself feel strong..." Moon said.

"After stealing people's money, she traveled out west, met a Professor named Willow, and became his assistant while creating her own cult... She met Ragyo in 2002, and Lusamine, Videl, and Mai in late 2006, and she and half of her cult had eaten fifty-eight captured Mr. Satan haters between 2006 and 2011... She, Candela, and Spark declined Team Furisode's help three times because they had other interests..." Valerie said. "Moon, did Kiawe give you an update on our mission?"

"He called me while I was driving at Walpio, and he said his men were doing a good job on killing our enemies' grunts," Moon replied.

"Superb update, Moon. Blanche... Our dead foes weren't interested in cannibalism..." Olympia said.

*call*

"We've heard about your beef with Instinct's friends, Valor and Mystic, Moon! Three Mystics want to challenge me and Acerola to a three-hole golf match! We need a third partner, which is you! Golf universe! My father owns it, too!" Kahili said.

~ Mission Sixty-Six: Fore! ~ (Boss: Acerola and Kahili)

Golf universe...

"You're fast, Moon!" Acerola said.

"Where are the goons?" Moon didn't really want to be here because of Kahili.

"In the restroom, but we're not the only ones here. IIima will keep track of the scores," Kahili replied.

* * *

 

Five minutes later...

Game time! Kahili went first. She scored a Condor, a hole-in-one! At the end of the round, Acerola got an Albatross, a less rare score, Moon got a Par, and the grunts got a Bogey, Bogey, and Par. Kahili achieved the same score in the second round, but Acerola got an Eagle, and Moon somehow got a Birdie. The grunts sucked again, having the same scores. The final round wasn't the same as the last two; Kahili, Acerola, and Moon got an Albatross, Albatross, and Eagle, respectively, and the grunts had improved their scores.

"Whoo-hoo! Yeah! I told you punk-ass, dimwitted, shitheads that we'd be victorious! Losers like you all should crawl back inside your mom's smelly vagina because you suck horsecock at golf!" Kahili insulted them.

Offended, the grunts pulled out their weapons, but Moon cut them, preventing them from attacking Kahili.

"Look what you fuckin' did to my father's grass, bitch!" Kahili shouted.

"If you weren't being a mega bitch towards them, I wouldn't made the mess!" Moon countered.

"They're alive!" Kahili saw them moving. Then, she beat each one to death with her Golf Club. "Feel the power of my club, you motherfuckers!"

"Yay, Kahili!" Acerola clapped.

"I'm getting the hell out of here... Fuckin' retards..." Moon walked away.

"Aren't you going to help them clean up the mess, Moon?" IIima asked.

"Hell no! You should leave, too!" Moon replied.

Total kills: 773

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2)

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $2,082,032.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll develop Candela's full personality when the storyline goes into mission seventy and beyond. After this saga, I'll do another super dark saga, but it's not the final saga, and it's not filler. The saga will have Tracer, Mei, and many other Overwatch characters in it. The saga's name starts with an "E", but here are three hints on who the main antagonist is: "Tracer", "comic", and "Christmas" (if any of you don't know who she is, look it up). Other antagonists will exist, too, but it's not just Overwatch antagonists.


	35. Chapter 35

~ Mission Sixty-Seven: Stolen transmissions ~ (Boss: Ursula)

*call*

"Busy, no? Then, go to our stoners' house. My Sinnohian wants to talk to you there," Ash said.

"Okay, Mr. Womanizer," Moon said.

* * *

 

Stoner house/Hilo...

"Who's Ash's Sinnohian?" Moon asked; more people, Kelly, Viola, Alexa, Orson, and Ursula, were here.

"That'll be me, Ursula," Ursula replied. "I'm sure you've seen my face in Ash's house."

"I kinda did. Man, there were so many of you in there..." Moon said.

"'Cuz Ash pimpin', mane!" Marlon said.

"I'm one of Ash's girls, too, but I don't stay with him a lot like most of his girls do," Kelly said.

"What's your job?" Moon asked.

"Owner of Castelia's World Fitness," Kelly replied.

"Cheren told me about that place while we were training together," Moon said.

"Did you get into an intense fight with somebody recently?" Kelly asked.

"I had fought Spark, Blanche, and Candela twice. I lost the first fight because Ragyo had distracted me. But the second fight was longer. I won, Spark died, and Blanche and Candela got away," Moon replied.

"Are you into street racing, Moon?" Ursula asked.

"I've done it once, but it's not really my taste," Moon replied.

"Well, how about you bring some stolen transmissions back to me and I'll pay you in return," Ursula said.

"You've met someone with stolen transmissions?" Moon asked.

"I was on Craigslist, searching for the right transmission thief. I found the right guy, but after going to 397 Apple Avenue, his place, he was on his android phone, mentioning the name "Candela" two times and your name once, and he had a Valor tattoo on his forehead. I'll never give money to my man's bosses' enemies!" Ursula replied.

"Glad you've made the right move, Ursula," Moon said.

* * *

 

397 Apple Avenue...

Moon broke in! But Moon didn't see anybody. There were tons of transmissions here, too. Moon used fast mode, putting a transmission into her van every five seconds. After filling her van with transmissions, Moon headed back to her co-workers' house. But the transmission thief came back from an ice cream store, he saw his half-emptied transmission room in shock, and then he saw the van, the closest moving vehicle.

"GET BACK HERE WITH MY TRANSMISSIONS!" he screamed, going towards his parked truck.

In the truck, he pursued Moon, hitting random vehicles, civilians, and other obstacles. He was honking his horn, too. Moon looked at the rear-view window and saw the pursuing truck. Moon thought, "A ramp!", before driving east. Then, she used the ramp, the forty-sixth Stunt Jump she had done, to fly over a small bridge. But the transmission thief mistakenly did the same move, flipping his truck. Then, the truck crashed into an empty home.

The transmission thief got out of the truck, but Moon sliced his abdomen and neck. Moon got the android phone from him, but it was broken.

"Damn, I knew it'd be broken..." Moon said.

* * *

 

Stoner house...

"The transmissions are outside, Ursula," Moon said.

"Be right back!" Ursula went outside. Twenty-two seconds later, she came back. "I'm impressed, Moon! Here ya go!"

Reward: $500,000

"When is your next race, Ursula?" Marlon asked.

"Soon, Marlon!" Ursula replied. "Moon, I know you said street races aren't your tastes, but it'd be nice of you to participate!"

"I'll think about it," Moon said.

"Mane, that Hearthome City racing contest you had in 2013 was off the chain, Ursula, but I lost that junt! Ash and Yellow won that junt!" Brawly said.

"Marlon and I were originally supposed to join Brawly in that race and in some party that year, but we were on a quest to steal drugs!" Maron said.

"They party dope, mane!" Brawly said.

"Whose party?" Moon asked.

"Joy and Jenny's party," Brawly replied.

"If friends of ours have a wild party again, Hapu and Olivia shouldn't be invited!" Viola said.

""Other women shall not touch Olivia but me!" "Don't give Olivia that look, skank!" "Get your eyes off Olivia's titties!" "Why are you holding that dildo while looking at Olivia!? Don't do it again or you're fired!" Hey, hey, hey! Do not shake Olivia's hand ever again!" "Olivia and her pussy are the best things ever!"" Alexa mocked Hapu. "Fuck Hapu, and fuck Olivia!"

"That wasn't nice, Alexa!" Orson said.

"I don't give a damn, Orson! Those two are the black sheep of team Val and Oly!" Alexa said.

"You and Viola are just jealous because they have a more successful prostitution business!" Orson said.

"We're not jealous!" Viola denied.

"What did you and Alexa used to do before having a prostitution business, Viola?" Moon asked.

"We were photographers in early '06," Viola replied.

"How did that job fade?" Moon asked.

"An ex-cop had burned our Lumiose business because we had spread photos of his wife giving drugs to kids. The wife was sentenced to life, and the ex-cop was sentenced to thirteen years for arson," Viola replied.

"We were going to eventually quit and move to Snowbelle City anyway. Our slut business initiated in '09, five months before Wulfric's organization was born. After Wulfric's death, we didn't do much until Val and Oly revived the organization and occurred recruiting for their war against the Furisode girls in late '13. We never took part of the war, but we send 10% of our earned money to them. Orson has a chocolate business, and he gives them 20%. Our Bow-Pow friend, Keaton, gives them 10%," Alexa said.

"Should've changed the percentage to 99%. That way, you sisters would have fair competition with Olivia and Hapu," Moon said.

"Are you saying that we're jealous of them!?" Alexa asked.

"Yes," Moon replied. "But why 10%?"

"Our workers had families to take care of, and it was hard for some of them to look for second jobs..." Alexa replied.

"Sensible, but that does not mean that you and Viola should be jealous of your own co-workers. People on the same team shouldn't act that way. While I was standing in our bosses' mansion for the first time, I've heard Burnet use the words "unstoppable" and "organization" in the same sentence. That is us. Jealously towards co-workers would hurt team Val and Oly a little. What if Olympia and Valerie somehow pass away and give it to you two? Would it work? As long as you two remain jealous, it won't," Moon said.

"Moon," Viola touched Moon's shoulders. "I will go, and I will apologize to Hapu and Olivia."

"Me, too. We can't act like babies towards them anymore," Alexa said, then she and her younger sister left.

"Knew they were jealous of them," Orson said.

"Wanna know who's jealous of me? Gary, the shithead! And we're not on the same team!" Blue said.

"Blue, don't call our cousin that word," Daisy (Pallet) said.

"A few of my old teammates were jealous of me in one season," Yamcha said.

"Why were they jealous of you, Yamcha?" Cress asked.

"I was like a batting God. They were putting up poor numbers, and they got released in the middle of the season," Yamcha replied.

*ring*

"Boston's zoo, Moon. Security guards will let you in," Valerie said.

"I have got to go to Boston's zoo, guys," Moon said.

"I love that zoo!" Cress said.

"That zoo has cute primates, and they love the drugs I give them!" Maron said.

"You give primates drugs, Maron!?" Yamcha said.

"Like, I don't want to repeat myself again, Yam-chop! Uh-doy!" Maron said.

~ Mission Sixty-Eight: Going bananas ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Boston/Boston's zoo...

"Watch this Facebook video," Olympia pressed played on the video from her android phone. The video was about a collector bragging about how he had discovered a realistic, multi-colored banana from under Boise's football stadium. "Burnet had identified his address. It's 842 Potato Road."

"Come back in one piece, Moon!" Helga (Ape Escape) said.

"Moon will be fine, Helga (Ape Escape)," Valerie said.

* * *

 

Boise, Idaho/842 Potato Road...

"No one will take you away from me, my sweet, rare banana," the collector was rubbing the rare banana like it was his own pet. Then, a loud bang alerted him. "WHO IS THERE!?" the collector put the rare banana on his desk.

"ME!" Moon replied.

"COLLECTOR RAGE, ACTIVATE!" the collector yelled, holding his Mac-10. He went face to face with Moon, but the battle lasted under three seconds.

"So disappointing," Moon got his Mac-10, then the rare banana from his room.

* * *

 

While going to the zoo...

"Greetings, I'm Specter (Ape Escape; human form)!" Specter was Spike's dead rival.

"How did you die?" Moon kept walking.

"Spike, my rival, ordered Ash to kill me, ending my business for good! Not just that, but my primates were stolen!" Specter replied. "I love hell, though! But I'm always around with some of the strangest people I've ever met!"

"Sina?" Moon asked.

"Yes, the loudmouth homophobe!" Specter replied.

"Rei (KLK), Nui, Ryuko, Satsuki, and Ragyo?" Moon asked again.

"Them, too! Weirdos!" Specter replied.

"Hilbert's fangirls?" Moon asked.

"Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, Usagi, Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Rei (SM), and Makoto are their names. But they've matured as of late!" Specter replied.

"Give credit to me for helping them," Moon said.

"I should go! Can't miss out on playing flaming cards!" Specter said.

"Alright, have fun," Moon said.

* * *

 

Boston's zoo...

"It is ours!" Spike raised the rare banana.

"You look super cute while holding it, sweetie!" Helga (Ape Escape) said.

"Did the collector put up a good fight, Moon?" Olympia asked.

"No, he sucked ass," Moon replied.

Reward: $400,000

Total kills: 775

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2)

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $2,982,032.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In GTA 1, Brawly was alone, so I had to explain why Marlon (and Maron) was absent in the story, avoiding a plot-hole.
> 
> Oh, and I did not mention this two years ago. Before adding Marlon and Brawly to team Val and Oly in GTA 2, I originally had them as a gay couple that would constantly talk about their relationship. But instead, they're stoners that speak A.A.V.E., which sounds better.
> 
> And I forgot to put Kelly into the scene with Ash, Mina, Moon, and all of Ash's girls, But her saying that she's busy makes sense.


	36. Chapter 36

~ Mission Sixty-Nine: Remains of Ragyo's orgy tradition ~ (Boss: Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Hilbert, and Red)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/An hour later...

"Upgrade these, too, Shiro!" Moon scratched her $800 Revolver, $30,000 Railgun, $100,000 Minigun, Mac-10, $10,000 Laser Sniper Rifle, and $60,000 Grenade Launcher from her weapon list; she had bought a $25,000 Flamethrower, a $1,500 Molotov Cocktail, a $200 Knife, a $50 Steel Bat, a $200 Fire extinguisher, a $30 Gasoline Can, a $10 Match case, a $300 Sword, a $400 Stun Grenade, a $400 Smoke Grenade, and a $600 Sleep Gas Grenade, too.

"I accept! $300,000!" Shiro said.

$300,000 deducted!

"Moon, do you feel like being around with us?" Burnet was standing next to Red and Cheren.

"I'm not doing anything vital yet," Moon replied. "But where the heck is your pussy?"

"Brigette's assigned to hack data with Lanette and Cassius," Burnet replied.

* * *

 

Anistar's park...

"Have you three see any women here?" Ash arrived at the park, wanting to search for extra women to play with.

"Why the hell should we care about your interests, Ash? Keep it to yourself," Moon replied.

"You've received money from one of my women, and you have the nerve to treat me like an outcast? I thought we were friends!" Ash said.

"We are friends, but you're better off not saying your nasty thoughts to me," Moon said.

"Like what?" Ash asked.

"Masturbating at a wedding between two lesbians! That was low, Ash!" Moon replied.

"But I couldn't help the fact that Malva and Drasna look cute together!" Ash said.

"End of discussion! Move on to something else!" Moon said, and Red nodded.

"Like what?" Ash asked.

"Anything else! It ain't that hard!" Moon replied.

"There you are, Cheren!" Hilbert felt like messing with Cheren. "Suzy wanted you to come to her room and wear a $500 red dress for her!"

"Very funny, Hilbert," Cheren was being sarcastic.

"Ash!" Moon thought about something to talk about. "During my brief imprisonment, Ragyo had told me about ?????, ?????? (Pokemon), and ?????? being your victims. Why kill them?"

"They had bad pasts, and they wanted to take their frustration out on the world, betraying their own employees like myself. But Ragyo was the one that made them like that," Ash replied.

"What was it like working for them?" Moon asked.

"Kinda good. But during a mission in Castelia, the three had brutally raped ?????, ??? ????, and ?????. It was recorded by me," Ash replied.

"But those groups had partnered up to help team Val and Oly terminate team Furisode, and they were punished together," Moon said.

"A timid, muscular man named (LT.) Surge (Pokemon) used to work for team Val and Oly until he had helped Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony; human form), founder of My Little Dolly, escape from the mansion. I was assigned to assassinate him. Before he had died, ??? ????, ?????, ?????, ?????, ??????, and ?????? (Pokemon) interrupted the mission, and the former group confessed about them wanting to get raped by the latter group," Cheren explained.

"That's something you don't hear often!" Moon said.

"But during a parent killing spree, they were having consensual sex multiple times," Cheren said.

"Prepare to get grossed out, Moon. ?????, the racists, and ?????? (Pokemon) had peed in ??????'s mouth infront of team Val and Oly!" Burnet said.

"That's gross!" Moon said.

"I didn't see it!" Ash said.

"Neither did I! I was still retired in Vermont during that month!" Hilbert learned about that scene, too.

"Red didn't see it, too," Burnet said.

"Speaking of Red, he beat up ?????, ?????? (Pokemon), and ?????? in 2013!" Moon said.

"He did!?" Burnet, Hilbert, Ash, and Cheren said in unison, glancing at Red.

"Ragyo told him to do it," Moon said.

"She must've told Red to beat up the racists, too! I saw that shit live on television!" Hilbert said.

"Cheren, some of our friends, and I were close to the beating, but we didn't see Ragyo!" Burnet said.

"Guess who I had bumped into after getting released from prison? The racists! ????? said the friggin' N-word three times, but I predicted that something bad would happen to them in the future! That same month, Ragyo's girls came close into murdering those losers!" Hilbert said.

"How many times did they use the N-word against Ragyo's Rei (KLK)?" Since there were two common Reis, Ash had to say "Ragyo's Rei" to avoid confusion.

"More than twice. ????? said another racist remark, the C-word," Hilbert replied. "Hours before that incident, Kayura and I had bumped into the other group in Hoenn."

"Did they want you to work for them?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but I agreed with Kayura about them being shady and untrustworthy characters," Hilbert replied.

"Your girl's smart, Hilbert," Ash said.

"No, she and Linda are idiots," Cheren said.

"Idiot is synonymous with you. Next time, don't kill a man face that's in love with you," Hilbert said.

"Who the hell are you talking about, Hilbert?" Moon asked.

"You don't need to know, Moon," Cheren said.

"Kuvira," Hilbert replied, then he revealed a pic of Kuvira and her Wikipedia page from his android phone. "That's the manliest face I've ever seen from a woman!"

"I'm leaving..." Cheren started walking away.

"That's discussion over, Cheren! Please don't leave!" Moon said.

"Alright," Cheren came back.

"Crybaby," Hilbert insulted Cheren.

"Were you born in Alola, Moon?" Cheren asked.

"Kanto," Moon replied.

"Kanto!?" Ash said. "What place?"

"Pallet Town, but half of my family, mostly my mom's side of the family, moved to Alola when I was one!" Moon replied.

"How's your mom doing?" Ash asked.

"Fine, pervert," Moon replied.

"And your dad?" Burnet asked.

"In prison... He had killed my mom's parents because they caught him having sex with a stripper at my old house..." Moon replied. "Since then, mom and I had moved into a smaller house, my current house, after the stripper and the stripper's friends had vandalized it, my mom's first job at Honolulu was shut down and she had to work for a shitty McDonalds job, the bills increased like crazy, my other family members were struggling, and my father's side of the family hated us! Felt like my family was cursed, until you, your pussy, and Red saved me!"

"You said you had a friend that needed money," Burnet said. "Have you spoke to him lately?"

"He's okay, but he's been so busy... He never explained why..." Moon replied.

"Was he born in Kanto, too?" Ash asked.

"Yes, but he and his mom and dad moved to the same city at the age of eight. We're the same age!" Moon replied. "Have any of you taken a free ancestry DNA test yet? I did, and I'm part white and part black!"

"I took one, but I'm 100% Asian," Ash said.

"I'm part Asian," Cheren said.

"Just 100% white!" Burnet said.

"It'd be cool to have other races in me, but I'm 100% white," Hilbert said. "Here's a tough question. What would you rather choose: A) commit suicide or B) have sex with Ragyo 24/7?"

"Damn it, Hilbert... The latter!" Moon replied.

"Ah, hell, I'll have to go with Moon's answer!" Burnet replied.

"My answer is the latter, but I'll make her wear a paper bag!" Ash replied.

"Don't answer the question, Cheren. Ragyo doesn't have a man face," Hilbert said.

"You're so predictable, Hilbert," Cheren said.

"I'll have a paper bag for her, too! Moon... About that brief talk we had about Ragyo... You were right about her... She's worse than the Sailor Moon gang," Hilbert said.

"That gang! They'd ruined my house, and they had a partner that smelled like ass! But they're not as bad as Ragyo!" Burnet said.

"They're all the same," Cheren said.

"Have you interacted with them again, Hilbert?" Moon asked.

"I haven't interacted with any of them in a while," Hilbert replied.

"Guess what I've learned about them? They had orgies!" Ash said.

"Ash, you horny dog! Shit, I forgot to tell you this! Lillie had sex with Pan, Satsuki, Ryuko, and Nui during Ragyo's sex orgies for seven years!" Moon said.

"Lillie didn't tell me about that stuff? I'm not mad at her, though," Ash said.

"Lillie got her freak on with other girls in Ragyo's orgies? Huh," Burnet said.

"Lusamine was with her during that stretch," Moon added.

"Lusamine sucks, and I'm glad she's dead," Ash said.

"MISSILE!" Moon saw a Rocket Launcher missile coming towards her and the former protagonists!

They barely avoided the missile, but more were coming! Neither person didn't get hit. Somebody screamed, "MURDER!", then she and three other women used their Grenade Launchers! But neither of them didn't score a hit on Ragyo's enemies.

"They have the same hairstyle as Ragyo!" Moon saw three of them.

"Somebody sniped me!" Ash got hit in the shoulder; Moon killed the three women.

"More girls with Ragyo's hair!" Burnet murdered five; Cheren initiated his sniping.

A running woman was about to stab Moon from behind, but Red brutally shot her and her nearby siblings. Hilbert aided Cheren on sniping the targets, Burnet smacked the heck out of her chosen targets with her Megaton Hammer, and Ash, Red, and Moon went ballistic. This was a wild bloodbath, but it wasn't the wildest.

Done.

"We've failed you, Ragyo..." a survivor was dying.

"Who are you women? Mystic? Instinct? Valor?" Moon asked.

"The remains of Ragyo's orgy tradition... We couldn't fight against your team in early 2014 because we were sixteen and seventeen years old... We had trained for two years on getting revenge..." she replied.

Dead.

"Damn it, girls..." Ragyo said, then the gang glanced at her, Clay, Madame Boss, Millis, Kali, Katherine, Lusamine, Merilyn, Blossom, and Linnea.

"They had tried way too friggin' hard, Ragyo," Burnet said.

"If they were on the same level as us, they would've gave us a better fight!" Hilbert said.

"Put on your clothes, Lusamine! I hate your ass!" Ash yelled.

"But I still love your hot, manly ass, Ash," Lusamine said.

"Four idiots are missing in your group, Ragyo. I wonder where they are... Oh, yeah! They're trapped inside your vag! Get lost!" Moon said.

"You're a bold soldier with a nasty attitude, Moon. You're just like my grandson," Madame Boss said, then the dead people all left.

"I'm done here. It was nice talking to you, Moon," Cheren was leaving.

"I'm out, too!" Moon vanished.

~ Mission Seventy: Rivalry renewed ~ (Boss: Kiawe)

Moon and Plumeria's house/October 18, 6:33 a.m....

*ring*

"Just waking up..." Moon woke up from a great slumber with Plumeria, but Plumeria was still asleep.

"Your weapons are ready for use, Moon!" Shiro said.

"Upgraded weapons, we're on our way!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"The Revolver's bullet ricochets longer, the Railgun makes less noise, the Minigun is lighter, the Mac-10 has a laser, the Laser Sniper Rifle, M249, Desert Eagle, and M19 are disguised as silent weapons, the Grenade Launcher fires three grenades, the Rocket Launcher has homing missiles, the RC-P90 has more damage, the AK-47 and Sniper Rifle have better scopes, the SMG has bullets that can set enemies on fire, the Silencer and Handgun fire two bullets at once, the Shotgun acts like an explosive weapon, and the Tech-9 has the fastest bullets," Shiro said.

"That's what I call sweet upgrades!" Plumeria said.

"They are, love!" Moon strongly agreed.

*call*

"Hello?" Moon said.

"Hurry and save me, Moon! Kihei, Alola's closed Burger King! Get a car!" Kiawe's 5'8 grunt cried.

"I'll get there in a hurry!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Kihei's Burger King...

"Are you still alive!?" Moon asked.

"Yes, I am!" he replied, dashing out of the restroom.

"Your ear's bleeding!?" Moon headed to the car with him.

"Blanche did this to me!" he said, entering a speed car with Moon.

"Why haven't you called me?" Moon was driving.

"I had defended myself from a Valor without sustaining injuries, but Blanche came behind me and bit my ear off! Candela shot my legs and device while I was trying to get my ear back!" he explained. "I'm lucky to be alive..."

"Candela and Blanche's recent location?" Moon asked.

"I have no idea, Moon... I had to run for dear life..." he replied.

"It's alright, dude," Moon said.

Near a hospital...

"Go, go, go!" Moon watched the grunt going towards the hospital.

"SOMEBODY HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" a poor man was in danger.

Moon followed the screams until she spotted Candela pinning the defenseless man on the ground and Blanche eating his right arm. Moon shouted, "Let him go!", and the antagonists freed him.

"God bless you!" the man ran away from the antagonists.

"It's Moon again, darling," Blanche said. "What should we do to her?"

"Terminate with extreme prejudice! No more fighting moves!" Candela suggested.

"I'm fine with that choice," Blanche agreed.

"BRING IT ON, COCKSUCKERS!" Moon screamed.

The antagonists held two M19s! Moon used a run and shoot move, but Candela boldly went towards her! Both girls emptied each other's Body Armor health. Endurance and Double Damage abilities, on! Candela switched to her RC-P90s, but that didn't help her. Moon vanquished Candela, then Blanche.

"That wasn't so bad!" Moon said.

Somebody in a car suddenly hit Moon! The antagonists escaped once again, but the person in the car, the same Valor the antagonists had saved, got out of his vehicle. Enraged, Moon thwacked his big head with the Fire extinguisher five times, then she set him on fire.

"I'M BURNING!" the Valor grunt shierked.

"Oops!" Moon extinguished him. Then, he died after a sixth whack to the head. "They won't escape next time."

Total kills: 789

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), and Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $2,452,542.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA! Those are a lot of weapons, am I right? Most weapons had appeared in previous GTA stories. A few more weapons and some non-weapons have yet to be collected, though.
> 
> While I was halfway and nearly done with GTA 2 in 2015/2016, I had to search for many repeated words/sentences before deleting some of them or making a different sentence. I'm doing the same thing right now. There were six/seven/eight of them like "suddenly" and "such a". I'll discover more repeated shit before adding the next chapter. Note that author notes have no effect on this.
> 
> This is the second time where Red, Ash, Moon, Burnet, Hilbert, and Cheren are all together. Moon being part white and black (like 5%) were added because of the customize character option from the beginning of Pokemon Sun and Moon. Y'know, the part where you can choose a skin tone for Sun or Moon. 
> 
> A few days ago, I went under an Overwatch wikia page, and the character I'm having as an antagonist had no personality at all. It's just two paragraphs saying that she's Tracer's girlfriend and that she makes an appearance in "Reflections", an Overwatch comic. Like most important Pokemon/non-Pokemon characters with little or no personality in their actual shows/games (like Burnet, Benga, Rosalina, Moon, etc.), she'll have a personality. BTW, she's fucking ugly, but that's not why she's an antagonist. Tracer's hot, though.


	37. Chapter 37

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Blanche and Candela were beaten again, but some jackass Valor hit me with his car off-guard, and they escaped," Moon reported.

"They may have fled from you again, but they don't know that this invisible team never gives up!" Valerie said.

"That is a memo that we shall never forget, Moon," Olympia said.

"Moon, you've got to see this!" Nonon came from a room.

"See what?" Moon asked.

"Nerd crap. Nothing but nerd crap," Nonon replied.

The basement...

"Four North Carolina universities from a power conference?" Amanita asked.

"Duke, Wake Forest, North Carolina-Chapel Hill, and North Carolina State University!" Molayne replied.

"NFL teams with Super Bowl appearances but no victories?" Burnet asked.

"Bills, Vikings, Bengals, Eagles, Falcons, Panthers, Cardinals, Chargers, and Titans!" Hayley replied.

"Their opponents?" Sophocles asked.

"Bills: Giants, Redskins, and Cowboys twice. Vikings: Chiefs, Dolphins, Steelers, and Raiders. Bengals: 49ers twice! Eagles: Raiders and Patriots! Falcons: Broncos! Panthers: Patriots and Broncos! Cardinals: Steelers! Chargers: 49ers! And Titans: Rams!" Cassius replied.

"Who has the Connecticut Huskies defeated in 2014's March Madness?" Brigette said.

"Saint Joseph Hawks, Villanova Wildcats, Iowa State Cyclones, Michigan State Spartans, Florida Gators, and Kentucky Wildcats!" Shauntal replied.

"Who did the San Antonio Spurs beat in the playoffs during their championship seasons?" Molayne asked.

"1999: Timberwolves, Lakers, Trail Blazers, and Knicks! 2003: Suns, Lakers, Mavericks, and Nets! 2005: Nuggets, SuperSonics, Suns, and Pistons! 2007: Nuggets, Suns, Jazz, and Cavaliers! And 2014: Mavericks, Trail Blazers, Thunder, and Heat!" Bebe replied.

"Who are the only NHL teams to come back from an 0-3 deficit?" Bill asked.

"Maple Leafs in the 1942 Stanley Cup Finals, Islanders in the 1975 Stanley Cup Quaterfinals, Flyers in the 2010 Eastern Conference Semifinals, and Kings in the Western Conference Quarterfinals!" Burnet replied.

"Who did they beat?" Amanita asked.

"Red Wings, Penguins, Bruins, and Sharks!" Celio replied.

"Name all of UCLA Bruins mens basketball's NCAA tournament opponents in their championship seasons!" Houka said.

"Seattle Redhawks, San Francisco Dons, Kansas State Wildcats, and Duke Blue Devils in 1964, BYU Cougars, San Francisco Dons, Wichita State Shockers, and Michigan Wolverines in 1965, Wyoming Cowboys, Pacific Tigers, Houston Cougars, and Dayton Flyers in 1967, New Mexico State Aggies, Santa Clara Broncos, Houston Cougars, and North Carolina Tar Heels in 1968, New Mexico State Aggies, Santa Clara Bulldogs, Drake Bulldogs, and Purdue Boilermakers in 1969, Long Beach State 49ers, Utah State Aggies, New Mexico State Aggies, and Jacksonville Dolphins in 1970, BYU Cougars, Long Beach State 49ers, Kansas Jayhawks, and Villanova Wildcats in 1971, Weber State Wildcats, Long Beach State 49ers, Louisville Cardinals, and Florida State Seminoles in 1972, Arizona State Sun Devils, San Francisco Dons, Indiana Hoosiers, and Memphis State Tigers in 1973, Michigan Wolverines, Montana Grizzles, Arizona State Sun Devils, Louisville Cardinals, and Kentucky Wildcats in 1975, and Florida International Golden Panthers, Missouri Tigers, Mississippi State Bulldugs, Connecticut Huskies, Oklahoma State Cowboys, and Arkansas Razorbacks in 1995!" Gohan said.

"The New York Yankees' World Series opponents from their championship seasons?" Cheren asked.

"1923=New York Giants, 1927=Pittsburgh Pirates, 1928=St. Louis Cardinals, 1932=Chicago Cubs, 1936=New York Giants, 1937=New York Giants, 1938=Chicago Cubs, 1939=Cincinnati Reds, 1941=Nacrene (Brooklyn) Dodgers, 1943=St. Louis Cardinals, 1947=Nacrene Dodgers, 1949=Nacrene Dodgers, 1950=Philadelphia Phillies, 1951=New York Giants, 1952=Nacrene Dodgers, 1953=Nacrene Dodgers, 1956=Nacrene Dodgers, 1958=Milwaukee Braves, 1961=Cincinnati Reds, 1962=San Francisco Giants, 1977=Los Angeles Dodgers, 1978=Los Angeles Dodgers, 1996=Atlanta Braves, 1998=San Diego Padres, 1999=Atlanta Braves, 2000=New York Mets, and 2009=Philadelphia Phillies!" Brigette replied.

"Teams, final scores, winner, date, stadium, attendance, and network from the controversial tuck rule game?" Lanette asked.

"Raiders and Patriots, 13-16, Patriots, January 19, 2002, Foxboro Stadium, 60,292, and CBS!" Sophocles replied.

"They friggin' know everything about shit! Nerds. But they're not like an anti-social, friendless, no-life nerd that stays in his mom's basement all the time," Nonon said while the nerds kept giving each other tough questions and answers.

"I'm not a nerd, but I'm happy for Gohan. He deserves a better life," Moon said.

Tracer came into the basement with Widowmaker (Overwatch), and Tracer said, "Sorry to disturb your nerd convention, mates, but Widowmaker wants to hang around this mansion for a bit! She's a friend!" Tracer was an energetic and cheeky girl, often loving a good joke and giggling during drug battles and other fights. She was often quick witted and displayed great affection and ever insight towards her friends. She was lionhearted and determined, not being afraid to take chances, as well as enthusiastic, and she loved discovering new things and places.

"Is Widowmaker a nickname?" Moon said.

"It is. My real name is Amelie Lacroix," Widowmaker had a malevolent disposition, showing no mercy for her targets no matter who they were and having a love for killing, making her feel alive. She had also seemed to posses vanity when it comes to her skills and looks. Her outfit looked cool, but several suspicious things were on it.

"Moon's my name!" Moon said.

"Moon!? The same Moon that overcame hard tasks to save a friend and this mansion!? Your co-workers and bosses are mentioning it above!" Widowmaker said, then she shook Moon's left hand. "I love meeting people with such bravery!" "Now, she stopped.

"Why thank you!" Moon said.

"Tracer, sweetheart! I'm back!" Mei went to the basement, then Widowmaker gave her an angry look. Mei was very kindhearted and positive, showing compassion for her partners, family, and friends, and having a desire to succeed in the drug world. She had a grudge against people tricking her and her allies during drug deals, wanting them to suffer. But despite that, she was very apologetic, often saying "Sorry!" when injuring or killing her enemies.

"How was the drug deal, pretty?" Tracer asked.

"Splendid, sunshine!" Mei replied.

"My Mei!" Tracer said before kissing Mei's right cheek three times.

"It was nice seeing you, Moon..." Widowmaker stormed out of the basement.

"Don't you want to talk more?" Moon was behind Widowmaker.

"Later..." Widowmaker replied.

"Hey, I know you!" Maron just got here with her stoner friends, Blue, and Daisy (Pallet). "You're Tracer's ex-girlfriend! Did you come here to take Tracer back from Mei?"

"FUCK THIS PLACE! FUCK!" Widowmaker cursed, leaving.

"'Sup with her?" Ray-Ray asked.

"I dunno, but it ain't my business!" Blue replied.

"She needs to smoke dem blunts to stay calm," Marlon said.

* * *

 

Outside...

*call*

"Valerie, Olympia, Moon, and over thirty allies were identified, Widowmaker," a friend of Widowmaker was in a secret room with several surveillance videos; she was eating cherries, her most-loved fruit to eat. She was Emily (Overwatch), Tracer's other ex-girlfriend. Her hatred towards Mei and Tracer was super high, having red X pictures of them all over her walls. She hated birds because when she was little, birds from the air kept pooping on her. Like cherries, she loved carrots, but she didn't have any right now. She hated candy, chip, and other junk food, too. The only holiday she despised was Christmas.

"I'll come back," Widowmaker said.

"Don't. You've shown enough targets to me. If they take one step in the United Kingdom, Fiore (a region in Pokemon Ranger), Almia (a region in Pokemon Ranger: Shadow of Almia), or Oblivia (a region in Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs), they are toast!" Emily said.

"When will Team Emily occur?" Widowmaker asked. Team Emily was under construction.

"Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow," Emily replied. "We, Overwatch defectors, Go-Rock Squad (Pokemon), Team Dim Sum (Pokemon), and Team (Pokemon) Pincher(s) will grow big until Team Ragyo is revived!" Emily and Widowmaker knew Ragyo, too!?

"Tracer's fate?" Widowmaker asked.

"We torture Mei's private parts while she watches in tears!" Emily replied.

"Good one," Widowmaker agreed.

* * *

 

Flashback/London's smallest park (December 25, 2015)...

"Lena!?" Emily disrupted Mei and Tracer's kissing after seeing it.

"E-Emily!?" Tracer didn't expect to see Emily here.

"What the hell is this!?" Emily looked hurt. In mid-2007, Emily was a victim of a fatal car accident, and she ended up in a coma for eight years. After waking up on December 4, Emily's family told her that Tracer had died because Tracer had dumped her for Widowmaker in 2008.

"I had to move on, Emily... I thought you'd never wake up..." Tracer replied.

"Fuck you, Lena! I hope you and that fat bitch die!" tears came out of Emily's eyes. Then, she ran off.

Ten minutes later...

"Don't cry," Widowmaker sat next to Emily on a bench; she had watched the Emily/Tracer/Mei scene from the park.

Glancing at Widowmaker, Emily said, "I-I can't stop it..."

"You have to," Widowmaker wiped the tears off Emily's face. "We've just met, but you'll have to hear this from me. I'm Lena's ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend!?" that staggered Emily.

"We were girlfriend and girlfriend from 2008 to 2011," Widowmaker said.

"Lena dumped me because I was in a coma..." Emily said.

"She dumped me the day when Mei joined the Overwatch gang," Widowmaker said.

"Her current girlfriend..." Emily said.

"Is there a problem?" Willow had came to this city to visit 5% of his family for the holidays.

"Lena's the problem," Emily replied.

"Tracer is Lena's nickname. I call her nickname more than her actual name," Widowmaker said.

"Tracer? My dead friends were killed by Tracer's friend, Red, in 2013," Willow said. "Ragyo. Are you here?"

"I am here, Willow," Ragyo showing up astounded Emily and Widowmaker.

"Y-Y-You're dead!" Emily said.

"I am dead. Merilyn! Millis!" Ragyo said.

"You've called us, lord Ragyo!" Millis said. "What do you need?"

"Remember when you two had told me and team Ragyo about Red, Valerie, Olympia, Maron, Orson, Tracer, and Mei fighting against you, Merilyn, and Joni?" Ragyo asked.

"We did remember, lord Ragyo," Millis replied.

"Those names! I had came to Snowbelle to give Tracer her AK-47, then Tracer told me who they were!" Widowmaker said.

"Everybody in team Val and Oly are my most hated enemies. Tracer and Mei, too," Ragyo said.

"I hate Lena and Mei!" Emily said.

"Build a solid team to go against team Val and Oly in late 2016 and to dominate the places of your choice. My team will be revived during that time," Ragyo said.

"I'll work with Emily!" Widowmaker placed her hand on Emily's left shoulder, blushing and smiling with her.

"Other teams will rise, too. Team Skull, Instinct, Valor, and Mystic will take over Alola, and my other friends, Mai, Pan, and Videl will use their old foe's enemies to rule Trovitopolis," Willow said.

~ Mission Seventy-One: Dance, dance, dance! ~ (Boss: Kiawe)

The present...

*call*

"Come to my park," Kiawe said.

* * *

 

Wela Volcano Park...

"Since the first day you've stepped foot here, our dancers have received over $800 from dancing. You are our good luck charm!" Kiawe said.

"Tell that to Olympia and Valerie, the people who had hired me!" Moon said; Plumeria was with her.

"You and the girl shall dance with me! We will make more money!" Kiawe said.

"Dance!? I stink at dancing!" Moon said.

"I'm not that good at dancing, Kiawe!" Plumeria said.

"Try much effort into raising more money!" Kiawe said.

* * *

 

Waipahu, Alola...

Kiawe wanted to dance here with Moon and Plumeria. The girls were uncomfortable here, but they came here to help him raise more dance money for team Val and Oly. Kiawe did say that Moon was a good luck charm to his team because most of his current members had lived, so they had a chance to succeed.

Now, Kiawe danced like a pro, awe-inspiring Waipahu's civilians. Not knowing what to do, the girls did arbitrary moves, awkward worm moves, but the civilians loved their moves nonetheless. Forty-seven seconds later, Plumeria twerked on Moon's vagina, and Moon started grinding on Plumeria's ass, tripling the raise money. The girls enjoyed that one; Kiawe knew it'd work.

A minute later, the girls began grinding on each other's breasts and vaginas while standing up, raising more money! After two minutes, the girls stopped doing their sexual thing to each other, and the audience clapped. This day was the best day that Team Kiawe had ever raised dance money.

Wela Volcano Park...

"You and Plumeria were magnificent, Moon! Do dance for me again!" Kiawe said.

"We will!" Plumeria and Moon said in unison.

~ Mission Seventy-Two: Don't mess with Olivia! ~ (Boss: Hapu, Olivia, Alexa, and Viola)

*call*

"Olivia was sexually harassed by two Valor chicks at Hilo's construction site, Moon! Bring those bitches at the back of our palace!" Hapu said.

"We won't fail you, Hapu!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Hilo's construction site...

"You dummies love to sexually harass someone's girlfriend!?" Moon stopped the same Valors from talking.

"Feel this!" Plumeria punched the shortest Valor, then Moon tackled the tallest one.

* * *

 

Behind the slut palace...

"Plumeria and I have got 'em!" Moon and Plumeria brung the two targets to the common prostitutes.

"You morons had chose the wrong person to harass!" Olivia had went out for a walk, minding her own business. But the Valors ruined it by sexually harassing her.

"Fry in hell!" Hapu savagely shot the badly wounded Valors, then Alexa, Viola, and Olivia applauded Hapu for the graphic violence.

"That was a stone cold move, Hapu!" Plumeria said.

"Call us if your Olivia is sexually harassed again, Hapu!" Moon said.

"I'll always call!" Hapu rubbed Olivia's butt.

Total kills: 789

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $2,452,542.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emily! That's the ugly bitch's name! Jesus, she's so fucking ugly, and I hate TracerxEmily, my ONLY disliked Overwatch pairing. TracerxMei and TracerxWidowmaker are my favorite Overwatch pairings, and I like several more Overwatch pairings. 
> 
> Widowmaker's an antagonist, too! Even though I like TracerxWidowmaker, I like the idea of Widowmaker and Emily teaming up together and being friends with Ragyo.
> 
> The other evil Pokemon organizations I've forgot about! After finishing GTA 1's Team Rocket's saga in 2013, someone from fanfiction.net's review section suggested that Ash should kill Team Snagem and Cipher next, and I had killed Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil off! If it wasn't for that review, I've would added Team Snagem and Cipher in the Emily saga, Michael, Wes, and Rui would've never joined team Val and Oly, and Cipher's girls wouldn't be in Ash's harem. 
> 
> More spelling and grammar mistakes were fixed, more repeated words and sentences were taken care off, several Hawaii words were replaced by Alola, and I had spelled Ragyo's name right like ten times. And yes, Nacrene (and other cities and towns) in BlackWhite and Black2White2 is stated to be Brooklyn, New York. 
> 
> Emily did say that some Overwatch characters from the Overwatch gang will defect to her team, but who are they? I'll reveal the defectors once the Emily saga starts. 
> 
> And that's Emily's personality! It's not the best, but it's better than having zero personality. 
> 
> One more thing about Emily. I saw a yuri Overwatch pic of Widowmaker and Tracer hugging each other while smiling and holding their powerful weapons, and a pissed off Emily in the background was holding a baseball bat like a typical Grand Theft Auto character. Another Overwatch character was on the pic, too. But seriously, a bat vs. two powerful weapons? That's a disadvantage for Emily, the ugly cunt bitch. 
> 
> Remember the last chapter (and another chapter) where I had to cover six captive GTA 1 antagonists' names by putting question marks? During the nerd scene, Burnet had mentioned a professional team's nickname and Gohan had mentioned two college names in the same year (a year in the 60s), hinting on who those captive antagonists are. And again, a common character, a non-Pokemon character, on Moon's legit kills list has the same name as her.
> 
> Throughout this series, Ash defeats Drawn Together antagonists, a Super Mario Bros. series antagonist, and Final Fantasy VII antagonists, Cheren defeats Legend of Korra antagonists, Burnet defeats Kill La Kill antagonists and a My Little Pony antagonist, Red defeats Cluefinders antagonists, Hilbert defeats Ronin Warriors antagonists and Sailor Moon antagonists, and Moon defeats Dragonball series antagonists. Moon will obviously face off against Overwatch antagonists and an antagonist from a game that I loved playing as a kid. I've enjoyed having the GTA stories as a mega crossover series.


	38. Chapter 38

~ Mission Seventy-Three: Lesser army ~ (Boss: Kiawe)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/Computer room/Thirty-five minutes later...

Jimmy (CC), Moon, Plumeria, Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Yamcha, Mako (KLK), Nonon, Suzy, Zane, Drew, Ira, Uzu, Michael, Wes, Rui, Katharine, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Mako (LOK), N, Lorelei, and Clair were all here!

"I was two minutes short!" Jimmy (CC) was so close of beating Hilbert's Crash Bandicoot: Warped 105% speedrun world record; his record was 2:00:30.

"I'm the speedrun legend, baby! Nobody can't beat my world records!" Hilbert said.

"More like an asshole legend," Suzy said.

"A familiar face and your strapon ain't here, Suzy. No wonder you're mad," Hilbert said.

"Prick," Suzy cursed.

"You guys sure don't get along, huh?" Moon said. "Why the prostitute clothes, Suzy?"

"My dead ex-boyfriend. He, his father, and his dead friends had messed up my prosperous career as an animal breeder and beautician. But that's not all! I had to owe taxes!" Suzy replied.

"I was a fool into believing the lies about Suzy," Zane said.

"It wasn't Zane and my fans' fault that those motherfuckers had spread cropped photos of me doing bad shit to animals. Non-fans had believed the lies, too! Cheren had to kick my ex's ass, forcing him to admit his lies. I wasn't hated anymore, but I wanted to resume my career as a prostitute!" Suzy said.

"Suzy, Cheren, Brigette, Burnet, and myself had joined team Val and Oly that same day," Zane said.

"What was your life like before being here, Zane?" Moon asked.

"I was Suzy's bodyguard between '95 and '03, and it was cool. The years before '95 weren't as good as that eight-year span. I had to protect lesser-known kids and adults, but I didn't get bad paychecks. At age eight, I wanted to follow my father's footsteps of being a bodyguard, and I got the job at such a young age!" Zane replied.

"How tall were you at age eight?" Moon asked.

"5'3! I was one of the tallest preteens in Kanto!" Zane replied.

"Damn!" Moon was impressed.

"How Suzy doesn't choose you as a fuck buddy is beyond me, Zane! You don't look like a woman!" Hilbert said.

"Hilbert, just shut up," Zane said.

"You tell him, Zane!" Suzy said.

"Moon, have you ever thought about working for the law?" Jimmy (CC) asked.

"I thought it'd be a waste of time," Moon replied.

"I had always thought of becoming a Kanto detective, but Ragyo shattered that dream," Jimmy (CC) said.

"Did you want to get revenge on her?" Moon asked.

"She had slaughtered all of my friends and all guests at a cruise party, she turned me into a little kid and named me Conan Edogawa, and she put me in one of her friend's fake mental institution. Ash had to kill her "Black Organization" friends to retrieve an antidote for me, turning me back to my old self!" Jimmy replied.

"We are the Black Organization, Moon! Prior to our deaths, we were known for our involvements in several felonies, ranging from blackmail to assassinations!" Rum (Case Closed) said; Gin (Case Closed), Vodka (Case Closed), Vermouth (Case Closed), Chianti (Case Closed), Korn (Case Closed), Bourbon (Case Closed), Akemi Miyano (Case Closed), Tequila (Case Closed), Pisco (Case Closed), and Scotch (Case Closed) were near him.

"You guys thought I'd never get that antidote, yeah?" Jimmy (CC) asked.

"100%! But we were wrong! That friend of yours! He wasn't a joke!" Rum replied.

"All Val and Oly members aren't pushovers! We will always be indomitable!" Jimmy (CC) said.

"But how long? A few to several more days!" Rum said.

"A few to several more days!? Your prognostication won't be true!" Jimmy (CC) said.

"Overweening fool!" Rum said.

"Just go!" Moon said, then they returned to hell. "Suzy, what was your ex's name?"

"Brock (Pokemon), but rather cock," Suzy replied. "Fucking cocksucking motherfucker!"

"Nice sentence! Here's a sentence for Ragyo: Ugly cunt-sniffing, shit-eating, piss-drinking bitch!" Nonon said.

Yamcha laughed for several seconds. "That's funny, Nonon!"

"Nonon-sama and I were tormented by her and her four stooges, Moon-chan!" Mako (KLK) said.

"It was like a real-life nightmare, and we didn't get any help! Monkey, toad, and dog were imprisoned by the other Mako's (LOK) enemies, our families were out-of-town, idiotic gangs didn't want to protect our asses, and we were afraid to snitch on them!" Nonon said.

"Monkey, toad, and dog...?" Moon was puzzled.

"Monkey's holding his blades, toad's the tallest co-worker, and dog's the nerd with light-blue hair," Nonon explained.

"Nonon-sama's nickname is snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkeeee!" Mako (KLK) said.

"Way to make an annoying reference, Mako (KLK). Moon, NEVER die in Metal Gear Solid! Die, and you'll get that shit!" Nonon said.

"We had to move to Hoenn to stay far away from those mean girls, Moon, but they sent us mean text messages! On a good day, Lanette, Brigette, Burnet-"

"Nerds!" Nonon cut Mako (KLK) off.

"-Nonon-sama, and I had marched right down to their Saffron City mansion and whooped their butts good!" Mako (KLK) finished her sentence.

"On another day, we, Suzy, Brigette, Burnet, and Grant had to save Suzy's femboy from Republic City's authority. Male Mako led us to him, but guess who was with him? Toad, dog, and monkey!" Nonon said.

"That prison was hell," Ira said.

"Shit food, bad beds, asshole guards, and ugly tyrants. Unquestionably hell," Uzu said.

"My time in prison wasn't bad besides the food they fed me," Hilbert said.

"Who cares, Hilbert," Suzy said.

"You care, Suzy. You took the time to respond to him," Kayura countered.

"What a cliche response! Try something better!" Suzy said.

"Don't listen to her, Kayura. You owned her," Linda said.

"Ice cream addict," Suzy said.

"Do you have a brother or sister, Moon?" Mako (LOK) asked.

"I'm an only-child," Moon replied.

"My late brother had became friends with the tyrants, and they'd killed our parents because of me..." Mako (LOK) said.

"Had you banged his girlfriend or something?" Moon asked.

"He was envy of me, but I never thought about hurting him... I was being myself..." Mako (LOK) replied.

*call*

"Valors, Instincts, and Mystics are swarming around Pakala, taking over the village!" one of Kiawe smallest grunts said.

"I'll bring some company with me to have fun!" Moon said, then the phone-call ended. "Who's up for an anti-Instinct/Mystic/Valor mission!?"

"I haven't done a mission in thirteen hours!" Katharine accepted.

"Add me," Aikuro fondled Katharine's back.

"Anybody else?" Moon asked.

* * *

 

Pakala Village/Alola...

N, Tsumugu, Rui, Wes, Michael, Lorelei, Clair, Drew, Plumeria, and Yamcha came, too! The targets were terrorizing the poor villagers, but when Moon and her Val and Oly comrades came, the targets got shot and killed.

"This is how we met Ash and his cat and mouse!" Wes reminisced, killing two Valors and one Instinct.

"At what place?" Moon murdered one Mystic.

"Orre (Phoenix), Arizona!" Rui replied for Wes, cutting a Mystic with a Chainsaw.

"Wes' former bosses, Greevil, Evice, and Gonzap, wanted money from Arizona's government! Long story!" Michael cut three Instincts and two Mystics.

"WOLF-FANG FIST!" Yamcha used his risky signature move on a Valor.

"They have weapons, Yamcha! Be more cautious!" Tsumugu was triggering his Railguns.

"I'd practiced my move on easy and solo missions, saving ammo for the next missions and leveling up my experience without weapons!" Yamcha then did it once again.

"Don't get hurt!" Clair used a dead Instinct as a shield.

"The Valors are faster than the Instincts and Mystics!" Lorelei nearly got stab and shot by three Valors she had killed.

"Valor and brave are the same!" N burned two Instincts, two Valors, and three Mystics.

"I got this!" Plumeria didn't let Aikuro or Katharine get a kill against four Valors.

"Breathtaking!" Yamcha killed the last enemy, a Mystic, by snapping his neck.

"That's it! We're done!" Moon said.

"They're bowing down to us!" Michael said; the Villagers bowed down to team Val and Oly.

"Their village is saved, Moon. You and your friends showed heart," Kiawe's grunt said.

"Our organization is all about heart!" Moon said.

"I haven't been bowed down like this in almost thirty years!" Yamcha said.

"I was never treated like a hero until 2014. Prior to that year, I was hated by others for being a My Little Dolly fan," Drew said.

"Dude, you, a male, had no business playing with little girls' shit. Shame on you," Yamcha was still in prison during the rise of My Little Dolly from 2010 to 2014, but he had learned about the franchise and their weird fanboys from other inmates.

~ Mission Seventy-Four: Candela's backstory ~ (Boss: Nanu)

*call*

"Behind your house, Moon," Nanu said.

"Great spot to talk!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Behind Moon and Plumeria's house...

"See this tape recorder? It's about Candela," Nanu said.

"Where'd you three get it?" Moon asked.

"A Valor dummy had dropped it while being chased and shot by Bel and Angel," Nanu replied. "Go to Walker's police station and smoke Tyler Woods, an obese thirty-six year old man with sideburns and a mohawk. Mina's parents' friend was screwed by him during a home burglary from yesterday."

* * *

 

Walker's police station...

"Found him," Moon thought to herself, seeing the target chatting with a female police officer. Then, she eliminated the target, got two stars, took a fast photo of the corpse, headed to a pay 'n spray, and got the officers away from her.

* * *

 

Behind Moon and Plumeria's house...

"Play it!" Moon held the photo.

* * *

 

Four minutes later...

"Oh, my..." Moon just found out that Candela kept saving her friends and family from Washington D.C.'s bad crimes as a little girl, joined the capitol's police force in 2000, got her police badge taken the following year after unintentionally letting several hostages die, and drove into insanity where she dauntlessly hurt and murdered authorities from sending criminals to jail. "That's why Team Valor exists... Mind if I borrow this?"

"Yeah, sure," Nanu replied.

Reward: $100,000

Total kills: 798

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $2,552,242.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make Moon interact with most of her co-workers, too. 
> 
> BTW, Ragyo is not the final antagonist. Only Pokemon characters are final antagonists, even though Ragyo's the most troublesome antagonist.


	39. Chapter 39

~ Mission Seventy-Five: Violent district ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Here this, guys," Moon clicked the play button on the tape recorder, letting Valerie and Olympia hear Candela's voice for four minutes.

After the tape stopped, Valerie said, "Moon, your urgent assignment is to learn more about Candela from her relatives in Washington D.C.."

"Use another tape," Olympia gave Moon a tape.

"By the way, did someone search Professor Willow's name on the internet?" Moon asked.

"We couldn't find any information about him, Moon. This is reminiscent of early 2014 when we couldn't search for Cidolfus Demen Bunansa's (Final Fantasy XII) info on the internet's search engines," Olympia replied.

"Who's that?" Moon asked.

"Balthier's biological father. Balthier, Ash, Cheren, and some of your co-workers had to use Ragyo's dead ally's email account to identify Cidolfus' whereabouts," Olympia replied.

* * *

 

Washington D.C./Seven minutes later...

"Excuse me, but do you know a woman named Candela?" Moon asked a legless man in a wheelchair; Red was told to be with Moon in this mission.

"One of the FBI's top ten most wanted Unova criminals? She had ruined my legs," he replied.

"Ummm... Sorry. Can you repeat your sentences a little louder?" Moon pressed the record button, then the guy repeated himself. "Were you a former police officer?"

"From 1988 to 2001, I had served Washington D.C.'s police force," he replied.

"Do you know any of Candela's relatives? Parents? Niece? Nephew? Aunt and Uncle?" Moon asked.

"Some of her family, but her parents, mostly," he replied. "Why are you so concerned over Candela?"

"My aunt knew her since elementary school," Moon lied.

"Her parents live in 973 Logan Road," he said.

* * *

 

Near the right address...

"Open the door right now!" Moon knocked on the wooden thing, then it opened.

"What is it, little lady?" Candela's mom asked.

"Let us in!" Moon yelled; she and Red held their weapons.

"Okay..." Candela's mom said; she and her husband stepped back. Then, the criminals got in before closing the door.

"We did nothing wrong..." Candela's dad looked like he was going to cry.

"I never said that! Tell us about Candela's past! Every word of it!" Moon said.

"MOON!" Candela and Blanche came from the kitchen.

"Give me a reason why you two came here!" Moon said.

"Children commonly introduce their lovers to their parents! Blanche and I have been together for fourteen years!" Candela said.

"Too bad there weren't human flesh in the fridge," Blanche said.

"Blanche, please! We can't take it anymore!" Candela's mom and her husband were already tired of Blanche talking about anything related to cannibalism. Also, they didn't like their daughter being here.

"Candela, I've already heard your little secrets from a tape. Tell me more!" Moon said.

"Very well, Moon. Before I was born, my parents were officers, and my father's parents were officers, too! After I came to this hellish earth, my parents had retired. At age one to three, they chanted "Be bold." ten minutes a day. Then, at age four to six, they taught me how to be bold, and they showed me movies and television shows about cops, soldiers, and regular people being bold. I wanted to become like them. At age nine, I was shot in the arm and abdomen after saving my old principal from a bully, and I was hospitalized for a few weeks. I was awarded an exclusive bravery badge for me only, but after I was fired, the same principal said I was a disgrace! I didn't just hurt and kill the authorities, oh, no, no, no, no, no. The principal and others were damaged and slaughtered. Those others had despised me, too! THAT HOSTAGE SITUATION WASN'T MY DAMN FAULT! THAT CRIMINAL HAD A HISTORY OF NOT FREEING HOSTAGES ACCORDING TO HIS FORMER PARTNER IN CRIME! REGARDLESS OF WHAT I, AND OTHER COPS, WOULD'VE DONE, HE WASN'T GOING TO LET THEM GO! I hate this place, Moon. I didn't want to stay here with a new look and identity. I had to go to Western Unova and lay low," Candela said.

"We had met in that region, Moon," Blanche said.

"Have you met Professor Willow, too, Candela?" Moon asked. "I had read Blanche's revolting journal not too long ago."

"I became his third and final assistant, and Team Valor was born!" Candela replied.

"And Spark?" Moon asked.

"He was a runaway sixteen year old when he had joined Willow in 2001, after going through his drug-addicted mom and his father's tragic loss. I'm thirty-six, Blanche's thirty-four, and Spark's thirty-one," Candela replied.

"Was Spark's late father an instinct freak?" Moon asked.

"His instinct behavior helped his family and strangers for a few decades, but his jealous wife couldn't stand it, and she got into drugs," Candela replied.

"Spark's father died after saving children from a burning church," Blanche said.

"So, Spark's an Instinct because of his father, you're a Valor because of your parents and this district, and Blanche's a Mystic because of cannibalism and religious beliefs. Reasonable, but the Mystic part is sickening," Moon said, then she ended the recording.

"Have you ripped somebody's body part off before, Moon?" Blanche asked.

"Damn it, why did you have to ask that...? Moon then sighed. "I had torn off a bully's nose after being saved from her and her bully friends... I was green, and I didn't know how to fight... But I'm not like you, Blanche!" Moon replied.

"But you're a lesbian like us! We've learned that you're lesbian lovers with Guzma's former higher-in-command, Plumeria!" Blanche said.

"Have you two dominated each other during sex while throwing dirty insults at one another?" Candela asked.

"We do what we do! Dominance and insults aren't included!" Moon replied.

"That is enough, girls! My anxiety level is raising!" Candela's mom was shaking; she had peed on her pants.

"Calm, dear. They'll leave in a second," Candela's dad said.

"My partner and I won't leave until your daughter and daughter-in-law are dead!" Moon said.

"Candela, come out with your hands up! You are surrounded!" a FBI captain was talking through his microphone; lots of SWAT, FBI, and military members were around the house.

"Did you guys snitch on me!?" Candela glared at her parents; Blanche was texting one of her Mystics.

"The FBI had invented a special remote for this district. If we see you, we'll use its only button," Candela's dad explained.

"No need to worry about them, Candela! My Mystic minions were already in the district when we came here!" Blanche had texted "973 Logan Road" and "help" to the same Mystic.

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" a SWAT guy shouted; Blanche's Mystics used heavy firepower against the authorities.

"I will never go to prison!" Candela said. Then, she and Blanche left the house.

Moon and Red made their way to the rooftop, then they decimated every targeted Mystic and living authority. The antagonists noticed it, and they got away. But the duo wiped out the remaining Mystics before leaving.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/a few minutes later...

"They'd fled from you again. But obligatory info of them, and Spark, are needed," Valerie said.

Reward: $200,000

*call*

"Come to Saffron City's woods if you have free time," Ash said.

"Why there?" Moon asked.

"Ragyo," Ash replied.

* * *

 

Saffron's woods...

"My old bosses, (DJ) Mary (Pokemon), Karen (Pokemon), Fran (Final Fantasy XII), and Penelo (Final Fantasy XII), some of Mary and Karen workers, and Fran and Penelo's only worker, Vaan (Final Fantasy XII), were killed here... Fran's youngest and oldest sister, Mjrn (Final Fantasy XII) and Jote (Final Fantasy XII), and all of Jote and Mjrn's workers were killed in the same place... We were all held captive here, too..." Ash was in the woods with Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Burgh, Lenora, Morty, Eusine, Basch, Balthier, Ashe, Tifa, Yuffie, Serah, Lightning, Cloud, Erika, Sabrina and Yellow.

"I'm sorry for the losses, Ash...." Moon did learn a lot about Ragyo before, but not literally everything.

"Karen and Mary were great bosses to us, Moon," Fennel said.

"Their personalities on sports were hilarious, too. Long live their anti-Gonzaga Bulldogs, anti-Santa Clara Broncos, and anti-Drake Bulldogs rants," Bianca (Unova) said.

"Fran had a caring personality, wanting us to live longer. We will always miss her and our deceased friends," Balthier said.

*ring*

"BITCH! B-I-T-C-H! The Grand Resort! You know which one it is!" Kahili said.

"An irritating bitch needs me. Sorry for being here so short," Moon said.

"Make her wait a little longer, Moon. You should know me," Lenora said.

"What, were you married?" Moon asked.

"To Hawes (Pokemon), a pitiful, little runt. My dead father gave his old museum to me, and he fell in love with it! I had to hire Ash to kill him for free! "Lerora replied.

"Lenora wanted a real man, and that real man was me. Hawes got me arrested twice. The first time I got arrested, I had wasted four years in prison. But the second time, Ash freed me before Hawes' death," Burgh said.

"I've never seen Hawes before and I hardly know you guys, but you guys look like a good couple!" Moon said, then Burgh and Lenora kissed each other's lips.

~ Mission Seventy-Six: Useful ~ (Boss: Acerola and Kahili)

Near the Grand Resort...

"Now what!?" Moon asked.

"We've got a surprise for you," Kahili replied.

"Where!?" Moon asked.

"Golf Universe!" Acerola replied.

"That place and not here?!" Moon yelled.

"We wanted it to be a nice surprise for you! Wait longer, will ya!?" Kahili said.

"If the surprise ain't a Valor, Mystic, Instinct, or another ally of Ragyo, I'll never speak to you and Acerola again!" Moon said.

* * *

 

In a vehicle...

"You'd better reply to this question, Kahili!" Moon said. "Why are you being a bitch towards me and others not named Acerola and your father?"

"Minus Acerola and my dad, all of you are worthless cunts!" Kahili replied.

"Even Acerola's family and Nanu!?" Moon asked.

"They don't count, Moon! Kahili has every right to hate someone! I have no mommy-in-law!" Acerola said.

"My retarded mom sucked dog nuts at golf, and she cheated on my dad! I hate that friggin' bitch! " Kahili said.

"Are you decent at golf, Moon?" Acerola asked. "Your scores were better than the Mystics we had challenged."

"I got lucky," Moon replied.

"While I was golfing naked, my naked Kahili had trained me, so I could be a professional golfer like her! We're the queens of golf, and we cannot be stopped!" Acerola said.

"Ever watched the reboot version of Ghostbusters?" Kahili asked.

"Just the trailer, and it sucked!" Moon replied.

"Coming from a ghost lover, that movie was a huge fail! The original version is a TRILLION times better!" Acerola said.

"Fuckin' feminazis and SJWs were responsible for giving the movie positive reviews! It had nothing to do with gender and race!" Kahili said.

"If it was released in the 90s or early 2000s, most critics would shit all over it like Kazaam and other atrocious movies!" Acerola said.

"I don't like almost everybody, but thank goodness an organization like team Val and Oly is anti-feminazi and anti-SJW. SJWs, feminazis, and whiny liberals give our gender a bad name!" Kahili said.

"For once, I agree with you," Moon said.

* * *

 

Golf Universe...

"That's the surprise? I hate to say this, but I'm happy!" Moon just saw a Valor being stuck on a wooden circle.

"Just hit the circle with a golf ball, and it'll go KABOOM!" Kahili said.

KABOOM!

"Good shot, you stupid idiot!" Kahili said.

"Before we put him in that circle, he said something about Makaha, Alola having an interesting underground of Valor crap. It's under 762 Surf Avenue," Acerola said.

"I'm coming, Makaha!" Moon left, then Kahili and Acerola made out.

Total kills: 815

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $2,752,242.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I had to go back to this chapter to fix a few errors, and I had to add more words after Moon's first sentence in Saffron's woods, avoiding plotholes once again.
> 
> The addresses in this series are all made up. They're not real. 
> 
> That Kazaam movie did suck ass, and it's one of my top ten worst movies of all time, being number four. It would've been halfway decent if not for the bad rapping and bad main characters.
> 
> Kahili's super mean, ain't she? She and Hapu are one of the few non-antagonists/supporting characters with very mean personalities. But in Hapu's case, she acts super mean towards any woman that messes with her Olivia, and she tells any woman not to touch Olivia, but she has other traits. Speaking of Hapu and Olivia, they have zero/little personalities in Sun and Moon, and that's a fact. 
> 
> I like the Assistants Saga, and I like developing the antagonists' characters/personalities, but I'm ready to work on the Emily saga after mission eighty, the last Assistants Saga mission. Tons of angst and darkness will occur!


	40. Chapter 40

~ Mission Seventy-Seven: Journey to the center of Valor (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Makaha, Alola/Near 762 Surf Avenue...

"Found the place!" Moon said, but four Mystic snipers starting shooting at her. Three bullets hit Moon, but Moon evaded the other firing bullets. Endurance time! Moon sniped back, killing all of them. Endurance off!

In the house, Moon removed an oval-shaped carpet from the floor, then she saw a dark red square with a silver handle. Moon pulled the handle, revealing a case of secret stairs. Underneath, a female Valor and a female Mystic were performing tridabism on each other. But Moon let them continue it, in hell. The dead members weren't the only things in the small area. The other things were their clothes, bra, weapons, underwear, and a Climbing Rope with a hook. The purpose of the Climbing Rope was to go to the area way below. Moon used it to get there, but she didn't see anything but water.

Swimming inside of it, Moon saw a giant hole at the bottom. She got there with her half of her lung capacity health left. After swimming for nine seconds, she found a hidden cave with five Valors, a submarine, a laptop, a door to a room, and buttons for the room. Moon dispatched the Valors, then she turned on the laptop.

"Password? Valor," Moon then pressed the Enter button. "So easy. Just a Windows Media Player video? What is it about?" Moon double-clicked on the video.

"Greetings, new Valor. I am Candela, your leader, and once you've entered the room, you're about to undertake a strenuous test of life and death. If you're not ready, train with me and a veteran or two. Best of luck," Candela said in the video.

"The life of Valor," Moon took pictures of everything. There were four buttons: drone guns on, drone guns off, drone guns hidden, and drone guns visible. Moon hit the "drone guns visible" button, making a orange light appear above the button.

In the room, Moon took more pictures. Also, she was astounded to see a sizable amount of drone guns. Done, Moon perceived another laptop and a light blue square with a gold handle. Moon used the laptop first, but she needed to type in another password because "Valor" was incorrect.

"Mystic! Enter! Mystic...? Candela sucks at making passwords... Double click the video..." Moon said.

"If you, the participant of my arduous test, have survived, I shall congratulate you for being a valiant warrior. If I were you, I'd take the tests over and over again. Please do. Gaining survival experience is imperative for me, team Valor, team Ragyo, and other allies of mine as a whole. Who is Ragyo you may ask? She's a dead friend, and she wants her team, and herself, to be revived in late 2016. The more you train, the higher our chances will be against team Val and Oly, our enemies. Good-bye," Candela said in the video.

"I'd record her voices in the vids," Moon said.

After doing the recording part, Moon went into the secret room. She only saw uncanny nude photos of Candela and Blanche dominating each other during sex and Blanche pretending to eat Candela's ears, arms, legs, nose, feet, and toes, but way back, Moon saw a third laptop!

"Let me type in Blanche... Really!? That was her password!? Jesus, Candela... You and your easy passwords... Two videos and a Notepad document?" Moon said.

Moon checked out the first video. It was only the antagonists using sexual dances on each other in a famous adult club. But the second video showed the antagonists talking to the owner of the same adult club, and that owner was Hau (Pokemon), a malasada loving, big-hearted woman lover. Hau's other traits were gaining drug money to keep his adult club alive and caring for animals.

"The document..." Moon opened the document. ""Hau's Magic will always live!"" Moon quoted the text, then she used her phone to search for the name of Hau's club. "199 Flame Boulevard, Kaneohe, Alola, and 11:30 p.m. to 6:00 a.m.!"

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/A few minutes later...

"You've gathered an abundance of essential information, Moon, and we are happy. When the clock hits 11:30 p.m. in Alola's time zone, you and Red go to Hau's nightclub and make him talk. Record the conversation," Valerie said.

"Talk to Hala (Pokemon) first," Gladion said.

"Hala?" Moon didn't know who Hala was.

"Hau's grandfather. Hala was busted in 2011 for battering an undercover government agent and leaking about him giving one-hundred bars of cocaine to Kalaoa's former mayor, a dirty mayor. He is incarcerated at Holualoa's prison," Gladion said.

"Record Hala's talking, too," Olympia said.

"Were you and Hau friends, Gladion?" Moon asked.

"We used to be," Gladion replied.

"Why did your friendship with Hau dissolve?" Moon asked.

"He disrespected me because I had insulted Lusamine for the right reasons. Lusamine used to give Hau kisses, until Ash became her fuck buddy," Gladion replied.

* * *

 

Castelia City/An hour later...

"Moon, babe! Miss us?" Xandir said. He, Captain Hero, Toot, Spanky, Ling-Ling, and Wooldoor were floating near Moon. Xandir was very sensitive and overemotional, Captain Hero had acted as an extremely deranged, egotistical, immature, cowardly, stupid, violent, narcissistic, and sociopathic person on Drawn Together, Spanky's Drawn Together and real life role was his crudeness and him frequently looking at pornography, Toot was an old alcoholic, binge-eating, self-mutilated person that wanted attention, Wooldoor behaved like a hyperactive child in acting and in real life, and Ling-Ling was a sociopathic, violent actor.

"Drawn Together friggin' sucks! But it ain't the worst! ????? and ????? made it bad!" Moon just came from her purchased house; she had chats with some of Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) gang.

"Don't forget about ??? ????, ?????'s father!" Xandir said.

"That fat fuck!" Moon said.

"Steal a car, and we'll guide you to an empty land!" Xandir said.

* * *

 

The destination...

"There ain't nothing there!" Moon said.

"Their sex buddies had burned their castle, Moon! The six of us were dead when it occurred!" Xandir said. Then, Moon widened her eyes, shocked.

Matt (Pokemon; RSE version), Tabitha (Pokemon; RSE version), The Shadow Triad (Pokemon), Schwarz (Pokemon), Weiss (Pokemon), Togari (Pokemon), Barret (Pokemon), Gorm (Pokemon), Bronius (Pokemon), Rood (Pokemon), Zinzolin (Pokemon), Giallo (Pokemon), Ryoku (Pokemon), Colress (Pokemon), Charon (Pokemon), Saturn (Pokemon), Looker (Pokemon), Xerosic (Pokemon), Attila (Pokemon), Hun (Pokemon), James (Pokemon), Butch (Pokemon), Meowth (Pokemon), Iron-Masked Marauder (Pokemon), Pierce (Pokemon), Tyson (Pokemon), Viper (Pokemon), Dr. Fuji (Pokemon), Dr. Namba (Pokemon), Professor Sebastian (Pokemon), Dr. Zager (Pokemon), Petrel (Pokemon), Proton (Pokemon), Archer (Pokemon), Resix (Pokemon), Blusix (Pokemon), Greesix (Pokemon), Purpsix (Pokemon), Yellosix (Pokemon), Browsix (Pokemon), Zook (Pokemon), Exol (Pokemon), Naps (Pokemon), Fein (Pokemon), Folly (Pokemon), Trudly (Pokemon), Agnol (Pokemon), Bluno (Pokemon), Verde (Pokemon), Rosso (Pokemon), Skrub (Pokemon), Mirakle B. (Pokemon), Dakim (Pokemon), Ein (Pokemon), Snatte (Pokemon), Gorigan (Pokemon), Ardos (Pokemon), Eldes (Pokemon), Nascour (Pokemon), Walkin (Pokemon), Biden (Pokemon), Agrev (Pokemon), Miror. B (Pokemon), Norman (Pokemon), Max (Pokemon), Scepter, Lisia (Pokemon), Zinnia (Pokemon), Vayne Solidor (Final Fantasy XII), Bergan (Final Fantasy XII), Drace (Final Fantasy XII), Gabranth (Final Fantasy XII), Ghis (Final Fantasy XII), Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, Rum, and Kathi Lee (Pokemon), Ash's common victims, were here, too.

Palmer, Thorton, Barry (Pokemon), Candice (Pokemon), Gardenia (Pokemon), Dahlia (Pokemon), Argenta (Pokemon), Sheena (Pokemon), Allegra (Pokemon), Rarity (My Little Pony; human form), Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony; human form), Applejack (My Little Pony; human form), Cidolfus, Panty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), Scanty (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt; human), and Bolin (Legend of Korra) were Cheren's common victims.

Daniela (Pokemon), Cheryl (Pokemon), Mira (Pokemon), Riley (Pokemon), Buck (Pokemon), Lance, Will, Bruno (Pokemon), Koga (Pokemon), Darach (Pokemon), Snow (Final Fantasy XII), Celestia (My Little Pony; human form), Luna (My Little Pony; human form), Valerie Felicity Frizzle (Magic School Bus), Wanda (Magic School Bus), Keesha (Magic School Bus), Dorothy Ann (Magic School Bus), Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Anna (Frozen), Elsa (Frozen), Dora Winifred Read (Arthur; human form), Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony; human form), and Fluttershy (My Little Pony; human form) were Burnet's common victims.

Lucianna (Pokemon), Pit (Pokemon), Kevie (Pokemon), Meray (Pokemon), Baraz (Pokemon), Raiko (Legend of Korra), Buttercup Raiko (Legend of Korra), Koume (Pokemon), Sumomo (Pokemon), Satsuki (Pokemon), Tamao (Pokemon), Dr. White (Pokemon), Aarune (Pokemon), Fanboy, Chum-Chum, Nate (Da Boom Crew), Justin (Da Boom Crew), Jubei (Da Boom Crew), Ricki (Da Boom Crew), Ludwig (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Lemmy (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Larry (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Wendy (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Morton (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Roy (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Iggy (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Bowser (Super Mario Bros.; human form), Iggy (Hey Arnold), Cissy (Pokemon), Danny (Pokemon), Rudy (Pokemon), Luana (Pokemon), Vanille (Final Fantasy XIII), Guy (Final Fantasy II), Gordon (Final Fantasy II), Scott (Final Fantasy II), Terra (Final Fantasy VI), Edgar (Final Fantasy VI), Sabin (Final Fantasy VI), Edward (Final Fantasy IV), Ward (Final Fantasy VIII), Vincent (Final Fantasy VII), Wakka (Final Fantasy X), Lulu (Final Fantasy X), Bartz (Final Fantasy V), Lenna (Final Fantasy V), Galuf (Final Fantasy V), Setzer (Final Fantasy VI), Selphie (Final Fantasy VIII), Sazh (Final Fantasy XIII), Noel (Final Fantasy XIII-2), Hope (Final Fantasy XIII), and Larsa (Final Fantasy XII) were Red's common victims.

Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Pilaf, Shu, Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H), Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H), Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H), Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H), Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H), C.C. (Code Geass), Kallen Stadtfeld (Code Geass), Nunnally Lamperouge (Code Geass), Euphemia Li Britannia (Code Geass), Shirley Fenette (Code Geass), Villetta Nu (Code Geass), Cornelia Li Brittannia (Code Geass), Milly Ashford (Code Geass), Cecile Croomy (Code Geass), Cloe (Bratz), Jade (Bratz), Sasha (Bratz), Yasmin (Bratz), Alex (Totally Spies), Clover (Totally Spies), Sam (Totally Spies), Katie (Total Drama Island), Sadie (Total Drama Island), Bloom (Winx Club), Stella (Winx Club), Musa (Winx Club), Flora (Winx Club), Layla (Winx Club), and Tecna (Winx Club) were also Red's common victims.

Yuli, Mia, Nicky (Pokemon), Billy Jo (Pokemon), Emmet (Pokemon), Ingo (Pokemon), Dan (Pokemon), Dan's father (Pokemon), Emmy, and Liza (Jotho) were Hilbert's common victims. And finally, Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, Jimmy Firecracker, Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, Ginyu, Cell, and Beerus, Moon's common victims, were here.

"You're loaded with friends!" Moon only knew her victims and some others her protagonist counterparts had killed, but Panchy, Dr. Brief, Bulla, and her Hey Arnold victims went to heaven. Bulma and Vegeta weren't here; they were training, only to get revenge on Yamcha.

"Let's tell Moon about ourselves, shall we?" Xandir said.

* * *

 

Two hours later...

"Wasn't that fun, Moon?" Xandir asked.

"I had free time, so yeah," Moon replied, even though she didn't like talking to the ones that loved Ragyo, the women who had sex in Ragyo's mansion during the tradition.

All the common victims left except for the Drawn Together characters, then Clay, Millis, Merilyn, Ramos, Argus, Leslie, Santiago, Owen, Joni, Tracey, Riot, Sephiroth, Aeris, Rosalina, Korra, Asami, Giovanni, Evice, Greevil, Gonzap, Lysandre, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, Christopher, Madame Boss, Twilight Sparkle, Blossom, Linnea, Katherine, Kali, Drayden (Pokemon), Grimsley (Pokemon), Brycen, Benga, Chibiusa, Kento, Sage, Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Marshal, Alder, Mai, Videl, Pan, Lusamine, Spark, Trunks, Mr. Satan, Guzma, and Kukui, former and current antagonists, came.

"What do you all think of Drawn Together?" Moon asked.

"Shit wack as hell, yo!" Guzma replied.

"Garbage!" Rosalina replied.

"Me no like Drawn Together because of racists!" Benga replied.

"It's fake and lame!" Katherine replied.

"It is my instinct to agree with friends and enemies on disliking Drawn Together!" Spark replied.

"That Black Chick's Tongue song from that infamous Hot Tub episode was shit!" Twilight Sparkle replied.

"Ghostessess in the Slot Machine made me stop watching the show," Kukui replied.

"Asami and I had put many United Republic civilians under death row for liking ?????, ??? ????, and ?????," Korra replied.

"What's so fake about the show? The deaths!" Joni said.

"It was! The whole cast took hours to stage them with illusion powders!" Xandir admitted.

"The flashbacks, too!" Chibiusa said.

"Guilty!" Xandir said.

"Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Lois and Peter Griffin from Family Guy, a pregnant Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls, the dead South Park characters, and other characters from other shows and games had appeared! Fake, I say!" Ryo said.

"Definitely fake! Drawn Together wanted to get more views!" Xandir said.

"That terminator episode, the Drawn Together babies episode, and ????? being Ray-Ray's grandmother! I can go on and on!" Aeris said.

"Fakest reality show ever!" Christopher said, then everybody talked about other fake stuff.

*ring*

"My boys and Daisy's (Pallet) girls in red trucks are bringing new machines for Horse Shot, but they are followed by another gang that no one cares about. Stand far from Horse Shot and wait for the red trucks to come. Then, murder the nobodies in black and gray cars," Blue said.

"Adios, dead people and animals!" Moon said.

~ Mission Seventy-Eight: More machines ~ (Boss: Blue and Daisy)

Near Horse Shot/Six minutes later...

"Here they come!" Moon was ready to take action. Then, Moon exploded the targets cars. That gave her a wanted level, but she got a police bribe from Bakin'!, a bakery store.

* * *

 

Blue's office...

"Sweet fireworks, Moon!" Blue said.

"How much should we give you, Moon? Wait for it," Daisy (Pallet) said.

Reward: $300,000

Total kills: 830

Legit kills: 37 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,052,242.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN! Ragyo sure has a shit ton of dead characters on her team, huh? And I said that mission ninety-nine won't be pretty. Team Val and Oly did learn that Team Ragyo would be revived, but they are unaware of Sun's quest, and they're not sure how the revival would work. 
> 
> I'm not going to lie about this. I couldn't find perfect spots for Hau and Hala in the storyline until yesterday. Hell, I wasn't going to add them in the story if not for those thoughts. 
> 
> In GTA 2, a GTA 1 antagonist told Cheren that some stuff in Drawn Together were fake. But in this chapter, Xandir and company said most things were fake, like 95% of it. Early in the story, Moon and Nonon were playing Mortal Kombat X. And in GTA 2, one of Ash's female friends reminisced about her and Zinnia competing each other in a Mortal Kombat 9 tournament. Another plot hole avoided!
> 
> While copying most of Red's victims' names in GTA 3 and putting them here, I saw an error, and that error was Ash's name during a killing spree. Had to fix it. After this story is finished, I'll re-read the other GTA stories and fix more discovered errors. Another error I'd like point out is this: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Dolly; human form). I meant Pony, not Dolly, but I'm positive that most of you know who Twilight Sparkle is. 
> 
> Ash and Cheren had killed more common characters from an old Playstation 1 game. But they won't appear until the next saga. Speaking of the next saga, it'll be the second longest saga in GTA 5.
> 
> More GTA 3 common victims, including 18, Krillin, and Marron, were murdered by Red, too, but they went to heaven. 
> 
> One more thing, I'll develop Emily's character, making her more interesting than her boring appearance in Overwatch's Reflections comic.


	41. Chapter 41

~ Mission Seventy-Nine: Hau's Magic ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Holualoa, Alola/10:31 p.m./In a van...

"We are now a couple, Moon," Merilyn was sitting next to Millis while holding her hand and smiling with her.

"...And why should I care?" Moon asked.

"You're Red's ally," Merilyn replied.

"When I first saw Merilyn while being drunk, I wanted to fondle her stylish hair and kiss her," Millis said.

"Why were you drunk?" Moon asked.

"My father-"

"You'd told me already," Moon cut Millis off.

"After Merilyn had wiped out most of Snowbelle's military, I said, "Oh, you're such an extraordinary mass murderer." Merilyn asked, "What's with the tone? Are you trying to hit on me?" And I replied, "If I were a dyke, yes." I asked her if she liked women, but she said she liked men only," Millis said.

"We like women more than men. But the person I love most is my Millis," Merilyn fondled Millis' hair.

"Sounds like your seven-year relationship with Red, a male, was a big waste of time," Moon said.

"I was too nervous to come out as a bisexual, Moon. After Red and I had met in Saffron City, I taught him how to become a proficient criminal, and we were an irrepressible team! Had it not been for me, Red wouldn't be one of team Val and Oly's top dogs!" Merilyn said.

"Merilyn had another boyfriend named Riot. They got together after Merilyn double-crossed Red. Which one is Riot? The one with that blue face mask," Millis said.

"Did you tell Riot about you being bisexual, Merilyn?" Moon asked.

"She didn't..." Riot was in the back of the van, crying; he had heard the whole thing.

"Oh, move on!" Merilyn didn't care about Riot being hurt; Millis was kissing her cheek.

"You've betrayed another ex-boyfriend, Merilyn..." Riot kept crying.

"Do you feel Riot's pain, Red?" Moon asked, and Red shook his head. "Red doesn't give a fuck, Riot."

"I never had sex with Red and Riot, Moon. I'm not into sex," Merilyn said.

"Merilyn's choice is fine by me," Millis said.

* * *

 

Holualoa's prison/Visitor's room...

"Ten minutes," a 5'11 guard and another guard brought Hala to Red and Moon. Then, they left.

"Nobody but my grandson has ever visited me here," Hala said.

"Your grandson is one of several reasons why we are here, Hala," Moon said.

"What are the other reasons?" Hala asked.

"Candela, Blanche, Gladion, and Ragyo," Moon replied.

"I've never heard of this Ragyo character, but I know the others. The girls come to his dirty club to attract him and guests with their dancing. They show up no later than 11:35 p.m.," Hala said.

"I saw a video of them dancing hours ago and another one of them talking to Hau. Besides those things, Gladion had explained how you got arrested," Moon said.

"Blanche, Hau, and Candela had gotten me arrested. My gang was discontinued after my arrest," Hala said.

"Why would he let his own grandfather go to prison?" Moon asked.

"Two months after the sentencing, Hau came here and told me three things: 1) one of my men had ended a snitch's career because the snitch had ratted out on his older sister, and that snitch was Hau's best security guard, 2) Hau and the girls paid a dirty undercover government agent to get me into trouble, and 3) Candela's a wanted criminal. I told the authorities about the second part, but they didn't believe me. They also said that an undercover government agent wouldn't do a stupid thing to get money from Candela. I'm sure you two know this world more than they do," Hala replied.

"We know that dirty and hypocritical people from the law exists. There are movies, show, and episodes of shows based on them. Training Day for example," Moon said.

"Here's a secret: If Candela and Blanche don't show up at Hau's club, they'll text him about their location in every detail. Hau loves a text from them because it's "sexier" than talking on a phone," Hala said.

"The mission just got easier!" Moon said.

"How's Gladion doing?" Hala asked.

"Good!" Moon replied. "If you didn't know, Hau and Gladion are no longer friends. Gladion and his mom, Lusamine, never got along."

"Hau and an older woman?" Hala knew Blanche and Candela's age, but not Lusamine; Gladion never told Hala that he had a mom.

"Lusamine just gave him kisses, but she called it quits when she and my friend, Ash, began a fuckfest with each other. She's dead now," Moon said.

"Are you two going to kill Hau?" Hala asked.

"Something worse," Moon replied.

* * *

 

Kaneohe, Alola/Close to Hau's Magic...

Without further delay, Red murdered four security guards, and nearby witnesses screamed and ran. Inside Hau's magic, Moon shot the ceiling, and Red shot the DJ's loud expensive radio. Others fled, but Moon quickly identified Hau, the owner from the same video, and Moon shot his legs twice. All of Hau's boys exited their private room with their guns out, but the duo killed them.

"I did nothing wrong!" Hau cried; Moon pulled a phone from his pocket.

"Yes, you did!" Moon went under Hau's text section, and she found old messages and a new one from the antagonists.

"You're going to Texas with us, but my partner has to burn this place to the ground first!" Moon said.

"No, not my place!" Hau cried again, then Red set the dirty place on fire.

* * *

 

Nacogdoches, Texas...

"I don't want to die!" Hau cried more; Red had a gun next to his head.

""Blanche, the remains of our Valor and Mystic army, Spark's leftovers, and I are hanging around at Mililani, Alola's red, white, and gray striped warehouse called "Old Alola". We're sorry for our lack of interest in dancing at your club, but we'll come back before or after Willow's boyfriend find the two remaining ancient balls to revive Team Ragyo."," Moon quoted, then she checked the other messages, which was just about Sun's progress on his quest and Moon being a dangerous enemy of Spark, Candela, and Blanche, but like the new message, Moon didn't see Sun's name on the old ones. "Our mission is done!" Moon then stomped on Hau's phone a few times. "As for you, we'll leave you!"

Red put Hau to sleep, then he took most of his money.

~ Mission Eighty: Gory night ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/Several minutes later...

"Great work, you two! Now, eradicate Mystic, Valor, and Instinct!" Olympia said.

"And we'll google on the ancient balls. We must know where they are!" Valerie said.

"Have you and Olympia talked to some spirits recently?" Moon asked.

"Just the Sailor Moon gang and the Furisode girls. We know that the Furisode girls are on Ragyo's side, but we're not sure about Hilbert's former foes," Valerie replied.

"They and more than one-hundred and fifty spirits are on her side. But neither of them hadn't said anything to me about Ragyo's plan," Moon said. "If someone did, a member would tell Ragyo on them, Ragyo would punish them, and they would stay dead instead of coming back alive with Team Ragyo," Moon was right.

"Team Val and Oly will be in grave danger if we don't find Willow's boyfriend or Willow holding an ancient ball as soon as possible," Olympia said.

"Let's hope that most of them turn on Ragyo and join or ignore us," Moon said.

* * *

 

Mililani, Alola/Close to the warehouse...

"Are you ready, Red?" Moon asked, then Red nodded.

Endurance and Double Damage abilities, activate! Every seen Valor, Instinct, and Mystic died; even the Valors didn't use their bravery to protect Instincts, Mystics, and themselves. Candela and Blanche came from the smallest room with their clothes on, but Moon and Red didn't let them fight.

"You and that guy got us good, Moon..." Blanche's pretty body was ruined.

"Go ahead and kill us, but we will be back..." Candela's body wasn't as ruined as Blanche's.

"We will see, Candela!" Moon said, then she and Red killed the antagonists.

* * *

 

Wela Volcano Park...

"Candela, Blanche, Instinct, Valor, and Mystic are all dead, Kiawe!" Moon showed Kiawe a picture of Candela and Blanche being dead.

"As promised, I will award you 70% of the dance and drug money," Kiawe said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Kiawe's 70% is here with us!" Moon said, then she gave the green to her leaders.

"Very nice, Moon," Olympia said.

"Moon, a Latin website from Rome divulged the ancient balls' realistic images and its history, but sites like Wikipedia said the images and history were a myth. We believe that the ancient balls do exist," Valerie said.

"Never trust Wikipedia. Most articles are click-bait," Moon said.

"You and 90% of your co-workers go to Rome, recover the ancient balls from Willow and his boyfriend, and kill them," Olympia said.

"Mind if I change clothes before the mission?" Moon asked.

"You are allowed to do so, Moon," Olympia replied.

Reward: $100,000

Total kills: 854

Legit kills: 39 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,152,242.75

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The assistants saga is over! Overall, it was more enjoyable than almost every saga I had done in this series. Now, to the Emily Saga! 
> 
> Training Day is one of my favorite dirty cop movies.
> 
> MillisxMerilyn is another yuri couple I love! Sadly, there's only one pic of it. It's just Millis holding a jewel from the Cocoon of Destruction movie and her and Merilyn sitting together and giving each other's infatuation looks. But Merilyn's look is more like a "I want to have sex with you" look. It's hot and romantic nonetheless!
> 
> Me liking MillisxMerilyn had little to do with them being final GTA 3 antagonists, by the way.
> 
> Team Val and Oly finally found out about the ancient balls! But that doesn't mean that they'll complete the mission fast due to Team Emily being in the way. 
> 
> Note that Red is the only supporting character to appear in every last mission of each saga. 
> 
> I never liked Hau in Pokemon Sun and Moon. Hala's not my favorite, but I like him better than Hau. Also, Hau's fate in GTA 5 is unknown because he won't appear ever again. 
> 
> I gotta say this about Blanche. Her character in this series is a more violent and heartless version of Donald Love from Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Both are cannibals.
> 
> Wikipedia isn't really a good site for legitimate sources unless it's some topics like sports.


	42. Chapter 42

Rome...

"One more ancient ball to go!" Sun got the sixth ancient ball underneath a spooky brown temple.

~ Mission Eighty-One: Team Emily commences ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Moon and Plumeria's house/October 19, 1:13 a.m....

"Lookin' good!" Moon looked at herself in the mirror. New clothes and attire: black shorts, a sleeveless gray tank top, black boots with spikes, and a San Antonio Spurs logo necklace. Total price: $1,193.53.

*call*

"I'm ready!" Moon said.

"Not yet, Moon. A letter and a DVD CD outside the mansion. We won't watch the CD until you get here," Olympia said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/The computer room...

"Read it," Olympia gave Moon the same note.

""Dear Team Val and Oly, Mei, Tracer, and Moon, enemies of Ragyo. Please watch the CD. Love, Team E."," Moon quoted. "Team E?"

Olympia put the same CD inside a computer. She, Valerie, Moon, Plumeria, Tracer, Mei, Blue, Daisy (Pallet), Shiro, Ash, Burnet, Red, Cheren, and Hilbert were in the room, but 90% of the other co-workers were in Rome.

"Lena!" Emily had her face infront of the camera, and that scared Tracer, Mei, Blue, Plumeria, Shiro, and Daisy (Pallet). "Remember me? Your dear ex-girlfriend, the same dear ex-girlfriend you had dumped because she was in a coma? I've got four surprises for you. The first surprise? I'm a member of Team Ragyo! But you and your comrades already knew that. I have my own team, and I am the leader. The second surprise?"

"I'm on both teams!" Widowmaker showed herself.

"Bloody bitches!" Tracer was steaming mad; the others were mad, too.

"Are you all, the viewers, mad? Yes," Emily then ate a couple of small carrots.

"While I was in the mansion, Emily had seen most of Team Val and Oly because several small surveillance devices were on me, and neither of you idiots had noticed a single device," Widowmaker said.

"If a Team Val and Oly member, or even a leader, takes a step in a city of Italy, grunts of different teams, teams under my control, will take action," Hours before the video was made, Ragyo had ordered Emily to spread some Pincher, Dim Sum, and Go-Rock Squad grunts around Rome because Moon might find out about Ragyo's plan during Moon's adventure to kill Candela and Blanche, which Moon did.

"Shit!" Valerie cursed; she and company knew what city Emily was talking about.

"Other places, too, including the United Kingdom. Third surprise? That and the last surprise are exclusive to Mei and Lena," Emily said. "Hostages!" Emily sang; the person behind the camcorder showed D.Va (Overwatch), Mercy (Overwatch), Winston (Overwatch), Lucio (Overwatch), and McCree (Overwatch) as the hostages.

D.Va was a very competent combatant, she possessed an egotistical side, often smack talking enemies, she loved video games and enjoyed making references to them, and she was a fan of Lucio's music. Mercy was an adamant pacifist that wanted to avoid violent scenes whenever possible, she was very kind and gentle, consistently caring for sick and injured Overwatch members and nice strangers, and she loved peace and quiet. Winston cared about Overwatch members to the point of calling them family, he liked peanut butter and bananas, he was intelligent, and he hated being called a monkey. Lucio was a very positive and uplifting guy, often finding way to cheer up his teammates and others, he was a huge fan of music as well as skating and hockey, and he was a fan of D.Va. McCree was a calm man, rarely showing intense emotions with an element of carefreeness, he often acted polite and respectful towards both his team and strangers but could be cocky at times, he was also appreciative of weapons and preferred for them to be treated with care, and he was known for making multiple references of Western films and culture due to his looks.

"NO!" Tracer and Mei cried in unison.

"The last surprise?" Now, Emily began eating cherries. "The Overwatch defectors!" Emily said; Zarya (Overwatch), Reaper (Overwatch), Junkrat (Overwatch), and Roadhog (Overwatch) revealed themselves to be the defectors.

Zarya was very confident and never doubted her strength, often bragging about being the strongest woman in the world. Reaper was a high-functioning psychopath, having a passion for murder and vengeance and was willing to kill even without a solid motivation, he was conceited and sadistic, often toying with his enemies while having the upper hand, and in spite of how cold-hearted he was, he didn't seem to mind cracking jokes related to death and The Grim Reaper. Junkrat was a chaos-inducing maniac, having a passion for explosions and destruction, he hated being tricked and taken advantage of and was willing to do any job that allowed him to blow things up, he was also a bit clumsy, he was pretty laid back in battle, and he, surprisingly, knew manners. Roadhog was silent 95% of the time, he was callous and sociopathic, showing no remorse to his victims and often laughing while fighting, and in spite of his ruthless demeanor, Roadhog possessed traits that contradicted to his behavior such as liking stuffed animals and ice cream.

"The Overwatch gang is officially disbanded!" Widowmaker said, then she murdered Lucio, D.Va, McCree, Mercy, and Winston in order, causing Tracer and Mei to sob in a lot of pain.

"Awww, did Widowmaker make you and Mei cry, Lena!? Too bad, so sad! To us, the executions are... congenial! That's a great way to say it!" Emily said.

"We know you girls are crying like little babies. There will be more crying after you bitches get captured!" Widowmaker said.

"Do not, I repeat, do not turn off the video! This is for Moon only. My friend behind the camcorder had kidnapped your special someone between 11:00 p.m. and 11:59 p.m. at the night of October 18 in Alola's Time Zone. Hint? Tan," Emily said.

"MOM!" Moon cried.

"Do you know who I'm referring to, Moon? You do. It's your mom. She's locked in a maze under London's 60 Ruler Worcester Gardens. I will be watching you. Rule number one? Never intensify your speed. Lusamine had seen you doubling your speed while doing a few of her time trial missions. And Rule number two? Do not use your weapons, fists, and head. Just kick and knee attacks. Failure to comply my rules will result in death for both of you," Emily said.

"Go, Moon. Your mother needs you," Widowmaker said, then the video ended.

"The Rome mission has to be cancelled for now! Moon, rescue your mom! Tracer and Mei! Don't try to find Widowmaker and Emily until after the meeting!" Olympia said.

"Is Gohan in Rome?" Moon asked.

"He's doing a drug mission in Almia's Pueltown, Moon. We will use him, Burnet, Hilbert, Red, Ash, Cheren, and you for Rome," Olympia said.

"My masters!" Gohan went into the room. "The mission didn't go well, but I'm not to blame!"

"We know, Gohan. Most of us were seen by Ragyo's friend and our new enemy, Emily, thanks to Widowmaker, another new enemy, being here," Olympia said.

"Small surveillance devices were on Widowmaker that day," Valerie said.

"Is Almia Emily's turf?" Gohan asked.

"That, Rome, the United Kingdom, and other places we do not know," Valerie replied.

"Who attacked you, Gohan?" Moon asked.

"A dying grunt said he was a member of Team Dim Sum. He, nine of his buddies, and the drug gang are dead," Gohan replied.

"Moon, after you rescue your mom, wipe out Team Dim Sum at Almia. You'll be replaced," Olympia changed the plan.

* * *

 

London/Under 60 Ruler Worcester Gardens...

"Welcome to my maze, Moon!" Moon could hear Emily's voice through a speaker. "You have four minutes!"

"Hurry, my daughter!" Moon's mom was far from Moon.

"You'll be saved, mom!" Moon said.

There were two directions Moon could go to, but which one would she choose? The left or the right one? The left! That was the right move because the right one would lead her to a dead end. After a minute and twenty-two seconds of going through the right paths, Moon met a Go-Rock Squad grunt with a Flamethrower. He couldn't burn her because of Moon's resistance to fire.

Moon beat him with nasty kicks to the face. She kept choosing the correct paths and fighting various grunts of Team Dim Sum, Pincher, and Go-Rock Squad until she saw her worried mom.

"Moon!" Moon's mom hugged her.

"You're free, mom," Moon hugged back.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds!? You're good, Moon, I'll give you that, but a bigger challenge will occur soon, and you and team Val and Oly will all suffer pain and death!" Emily said.

"Fuck you, Emily!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"She's saved, guys!" Moon brought her mom to the mansions; everybody expect for Helga (Ape Escape) and Spike were here.

"Who had abducted you?" Valerie asked.

"Some muscular man with two sharp horns on his metal mask, a black cape, blonde hair, black pants with red at the bottom, a sleeveless red shirt, and a weird southern accent," Moon's mom replied.

"ROOTRICK (Brave Fencer Musashi)!" Musashi shouted, then everybody glanced at him. Rootrick was somewhat dim-witted and a little comedic, but his slow trait didn't stop him from having good drug deals.

"Rootrick?" Moon said.

"I thought he had died in an explosion accident in 2010... Maybe he had faked his own death to avoid me...." Musashi said. "Val. Oly. Could Moon go with me and search for Rootrick? I know where his territory is."

"That mission is acceptable, Musashi," Olympia replied.

"Moon, your mom must hide somewhere safe until our crisis with Team Ragyo ends," Valerie said.

"I know where!" Ash said.

"This isn't the time for seduction, pervert!" Moon said.

"Not that, Moon!" Ash said.

"By the way, Moon, the employees who had went to Rome were nearly dead. Damn that Emily..." Valerie said.

"Folks won't let me smoke my blunt up, mane!" Brawly said.

* * *

 

Augustine's house...

"Augustine, my mom has to stay here. Team Val and Oly is in a major crisis," Moon said. Siebold had opened the door for Moon, Moon's mom, and Ash.

"She can stay here as long as she wants, Moon!" Augustine said.

"I was being taken away by this creepy man named Rootrick, but Moon rescued me! Rootrick's a stupid name, ain't it?" Moon's mom said.

"I've heard worse!" Augustine said.

~ Mission Eighty-Two: More turfs and teams identified ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Somewhere in Europe/Rootrick's territory...

"That's Rootrick!" Musashi and Moon finally saw Rootrick, but three other men, Edward (Pokemon), leader of both Pincher and a secret organization called Societea, Gordor (Pokemon), leader of Go-Rock Squad, and Blake Hall (Pokemon), leader of Dim Sum, were talking with him. Blake was a bit self-centered, and he hardly had respect for his minions, but despite this, he relied on them a lot. Edward and Gordor hardly had personalities, but their traits were like other drug lords, wanting to become bigger and known names in this wild world.

"Rootrick's friends?" Moon said.

"They could be a part of Team Emily, too," Musashi said, then Moon used the Directional Microphone.

* * *

 

Eight minutes later...

"We've learned just about everything!" Moon yelled; the antagonists glanced at her and Musashi.

"Yikes, it's Musashi and Moon!" Rootrick said. The Pokemon antagonists left, but Rootrick pressed the wrong button on his teleport device. Moon and Musashi shot him six times, but only Rootrick's Body Armor was gone, not his regular health. Then, Rootrick left.

"Fuck!" Moon cursed.

"No worries. We now know every team and turf Emily's controlling," Musashi said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Emily controls three more teams, two more leaders, and two more regions. Team Pincher and Societea's leader and region are Edward and Oblivia, Go-Rock Squad's leader and region are Gordor and Fiore, and Dim Sum's leader is Blake Hall," Moon said.

"Oblivia and Fiore, too? You know what to do," Olympia said.

"Are Mei and Tracer okay?" Moon asked.

"They're still hurt..." Valerie replied.

"Fuckin' Emily... Ugly ass bitch..." Moon said.

Total kills: 854

Legit kills: 39 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,151,049.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sun has one more ancient ball to find! But Willow needs to make one wish for Sun and two for Team Ragyo, which means the Emily Saga will last for two days (or almost). 
> 
> Emily's a dirty antagonist, isn't she? But she and the other teams she's controlling are Ragyo's bitches. So, Ragyo remains as the most problematic antagonist. 
> 
> Speaking of antagonist, there are a total of twenty-three antagonists in GTA 5, the most in the series. GTA 4 previously had the most, which was twenty-two. The antagonists are Mr. Satan, Trunks, Pan, Mai, Videl, Guzma, Kukui, Lusamine, Spark, Blanche, Candela, Emily, Widowmaker, Zarya, Reaper, Junkrat, Roadhog, Rootrick, Blake Hall, Edward, Gordor, corrupted Ragyo, and Willow. 
> 
> Note that Ragyo is the only character that has a role as an antagonist in two stories (the other is GTA 2). In GTA 1, she's a minor character that messes with Nonon and Mako twice. In GTA 3, she's a secondary character that orders Red to do certain missions and gives him money in return. And in GTA 4, she's a secondary character, and she and her girls encounter Hilbert several times. 
> 
> The old Playstation game I had referred to was Brave Fencer Musashi. Rootrick's one of my favorite BFM (I see that airport code from my job many, many times) characters, and I love his personality. BTW, Musashi's in his Samurai Legend appearance, not BFM.
> 
> I had to slap the Overwatch characters' personalities just for the fun of it. But the antagonists will display their personalities throughout the Emily saga and the final saga.


	43. Chapter 43

~ Mission Eighty-Three: School violence ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Pueltown, Almia/8:41 p.m.... (Japan Time Zone)

"This town looks awfully quiet..." Moon was mostly seeing most humans and animals acting calm and peaceful as if nothing ever happened, but the incident between Gohan and ten Dim Sum grunts took place behind a faraway coffee shop.

"I see her..." a female grunt was standing on an abandoned school's rooftop while holding a Laser Sniper Rifle. Then, she pointed directly towards Moon. "You're dead, Moon!" she said, but a few seconds later, Moon noticed a red dot on the right part of her chest.

"SNIPER!" Moon dashed behind a van, avoiding the bullet. Civilians and animals fled, but Moon got on the roof of the van before using her own Laser Sniper Rifle to take care of the grunt.

Moon went into the school. Another female grunt with two Rocket Launchers! But Moon rolled to her right two times to evade the explosions. Then, Moon gave the grunt a taste of her own Rocket Launcher ammo! More female grunts with high-powered weapons came, but Moon used her Desert Eagles to smoke them.

In the cafeteria, three female grunts were bullying a poor fat woman by kicking her butt. Having her Brass Knuckles on her, Moon shouted, "Let her go!", then the grunts went after the protagonist. They weren't a match for Moon; Moon was pummeling and kicking their heads.

Defeated, the grunts cried for help, but Moon used her knives to stab their throats. After a hug and a goodbye from the fat woman, Moon progressed by checking other places on the same floor and bottom floor, but a grunt wasn't on one of those floors.

The third and last floor were the only floors that Moon didn't check. The third floor had nothing, but the last one had Lavana (Pokemon) writing "Team Ragyo forever" on a school board.

"Was your childhood good?" Moon asked, then Lavana dropped the chalk.

"I, Lavana, had created an all-female Crimson Unit at this high school because I was popular! Now, we're under Team Dim Sum, errrmm... Team Ragyo!" Lavana replied.

"Was life divergent under one team?" Moon asked.

"We didn't have many grunts and no one took us seriously! But after getting $3,000,000 from Emily and joining her and Ragyo's team, we added more grunts, and regular people and even some cops feared us!" Lavana replied. "Team Val and Oly will fear us soon!"

"The hell we won't!" Moon said.

Moon decreased Lavana's health, but after taking four shots, Lavana blinded Moon with a Smoke Grenade, then she jumped out of the window. Moon suddenly took damage from a Rocket Launcher ammo! Moon got away from the smoke, then she dodged two more ammos. After the smoke faded, Moon murdered four female grunts from this room's closet, then she saw a bound Kate (Pokemon; Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia).

"I'll free you!" Moon extricated Kate. "Do you have a history with Lavana?"

"The bitch used to steal my money and most teenager's money, especially the ones that criticized her hideous makeup. And she did other things to me," Kate replied. "You're Moon, right?"

"My mission is to kill Dim Sum," Moon replied.

"Because they're connected to Team Ragyo and Team Emily, Team Val and Oly's enemies. I've learned about those teams while being here. Moon, let me and my friend, Kellyn (Pokemon), join your team!"

"Anybody's hired! Well, not literally everybody, but you get my point!" Moon said.

"Cool! Let me call Kellyn!" Kate said, dialing Kellyn's number. "It's ringing.... it's still ringing... Crap, he didn't answer! He always answers my calls, but he rarely texts outside the internet!"

"How far is his house?" Moon asked.

"Two miles," Kate replied.

~ Mission Eighty-Four: Sex and Drugs ~ (Boss: Kate)

In a car...

"Dim Sum's Crimson Unit had captured a new fresh meat, Oly. She wants her and her friend to be placed on the giant plate," Moon wasn't driving.

"The more, the better," Olympia said.

Call ended.

"Was Kellyn bullied by the Crimson Unit, too?" Moon asked.

"We hadn't attended the same high school. We had met at a bar five months ago, then we became friends after talking a lot about life," Kate replied. "I work at a crappy Taco Bell restaurant, but it's quitting time for me!"

"Under team Val and Oly, you'll get paid $1,000 or more," Moon said. "Does Kellyn have a job?"

"His KFC manager had fired him two days ago for posting a selfie near uncooked chicken," Kate replied.

* * *

 

Near Kellyn's house...

"More Crimson Unit bitches!?" Five Crimson Unit women were playing a smoking contest, seeing who could smoke the fastest. "GO TO HELL!" Kate then ran them over, killing them.

"That was sick, Kate!" Moon complimented.

"Fuckin' bitches had better not hurt Kellyn!" Kate said.

In Kellyn's place, Kate killed three other Crimson Unit women, then she and Moon caught Kellyn having sex with the last two women. Japanese music was playing. As for the sex part, Kellyn on eating on a member's vagina, and the another member was riding on his penis.

"KELLYN!" Kate screamed, shooting the radio and scaring the trio.

"Some of your girls' Crimson Unit friends and their leader, Lavana, held me captive at my former high school!" Kate said.

"Is that true?" Kellyn looked at the Crimson Unit women.

"Kate was Lavana's most-liked victim at that high school, Kellyn! She took her lunch money twice a week, and she threw her in the trash!" the shortest grunt replied.

"Screw you Crimson Unit bitches! Get out!" Kellyn shouted, but the grunts grabbed their guns before pointing them towards his head.

"You should've never said that, prick!" the tallest grunt shouted.

"I'm too young to die!" Kellyn cried.

"I'll save you, Kellyn!" Moon held two Shotguns.

"How could you save him!? Pull the trigger, and he's 100% dead!" the shortest grunt said, then Moon shot their hands and weapons simultaneously, saving Kellyn.

"Now, die!" Kate killed both grunts.

"My butt is saved! But my room is a mess!" Kellyn said.

"Forget the room and the other mess. You'll be living in a better place," Moon said.

"Where?" Kellyn asked.

"Anistar City," Moon replied. "Work with us. Trust me."

"I will give it a shot!" Kellyn said.

"Put some clothes on," Kate said.

Total kills: 866

Legit kills: 39 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,151,049.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More over-repeated words like crazy and respond had to be taken care of.


	44. Chapter 44

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Kate and Kellyn," Moon told Valerie and Olympia their new employees' names. "Any progress in Rome?"

"They haven't found them with an ancient ball, Moon. If we're running out of time, we have no choice but to fight Team Ragyo," Olympia said.

"The non-participants and animals are training hard in the back, in their rooms, and in Kelly's World Fitness, and Mei and Tracer are still in London. With the ancient balls, Willow and his companion can grant ANY wish once a day, and they might give Team Ragyo more strength, overpowering us..." Valerie said.

"Ancient balls? Wishes? That's so uber awesome! We can wish for money, immortality, and many more!" Kellyn said.

"Overusing the ancient balls is forbidden, Kellyn. Doing so will anger God and Satan, and the user will be punished," Olympia said.

"Where'd you guys get that information from? Wikipedia?" Kellyn asked.

"A legitimate Rome site in Latin," Olympia replied.

"If we get the ancient balls, Red will bury them. Making a wish would probably make a member get obsessed with the balls," Valerie said.

"Did the Rome site explain why Satan and God were angry?" Kate asked.

"A Latian had overused the balls, and the world was almost dead. Scratch away God and Satan's interference, and us beings wouldn't be here," Olympia replied.

"Burying the ancient balls makes sense, sadly..." Kellyn said.

"Wait, wait, wait! God is heaven's guardian, and Satan is hell's guardian! Both guardians had a nasty history with the ancient balls!" Kate said.

"That means... No... Not that..." Valerie said.

"Something terrible will happen to God and Satan before Team Ragyo's revival..." Moon was correct.

"Plus, it wouldn't make sense for Team Ragyo to be revived without the guardians being in a bad condition..." Olympia said.

"Let's say if Ragyo's living bitches have collected all ancient balls and make the first wish, they'll have to wait for twenty-four hours to make the second one. But they could make the wishes ANYWHERE! Goddamnit!" Moon said.

"After thirty-minutes, we will add more employees for the Rome mission," Valerie said.

*call*

"Update, Burnet?" Olympia asked.

"Four dudes tried to suicide-bomb us! But we're okay!" Burnet replied.

"You and the others will get more partners soon," Valerie said.

Call ended.

"Fresh meats! Let us tour you guys around the mansion. It won't take long, Moon," Olympia said.

* * *

 

Outside...

"Musashi sucks dick!" (Princess) Fillet (Brave Fencer Musashi) hated Musashi; her girlfriend, Topo (Brave Fencer Musashi), and her friends, Bubbles (Brave Fencer Musashi), Gingerelle (Brave Fencer Musashi), Ben (Brave Fencer Musashi), and Ed (Brave Fencer Musashi) hated him, too.

"Friends of Rootrick?" Moon asked.

"I had never met him when I was alive, but I did learn a lot about him from my posse!" Fillet replied.

"The reason the idiot had joined Team Emily and Ragyo was because of us! I'm Bubbles, the sexiest god and winner of all beauty pageants, this is Gingerelle, my ugly, idiotic older sister that says "darling" 98% of the time, this is Topo, a cheese-loving doofus, this is Ben, a bomb guy, this is Ed, a flaming midget, and this is Fillet, Topo's girl," Bubbles said.

"That was rude, darling, and you didn't win that last beauty pageant before our deaths. I did," Gingerelle said.

"IT WAS RIGGED! I WAS THE REAL WINNER OF THAT CONTEST!" Bubbles whined like a spoiled child.

"It wasn't rigged. And I'm not ugly. You called me gorgeous over fifteen times while we were rubbing on each other's breasts during Ragyo's 2013 orgy," Gingerelle said.

"I said it just to make Ragyo rub on my clit and pinch on my nipple, and she did!" Bubbles said.

"I don't want to hear that shit!" Moon said.

"Your pal, Red, was at the mansion during the pre-orgy. Wanna know what he saw? Ragyo and Satsuki (KLK) making out!" Fillet said.

"But Red doesn't like anything related to sex and kissing!" Moon said.

"He had to wait for Ragyo to give him $300,000,000!" Fillet explained.

"Red's mom was soft around me! The bitch was even afraid to call the cops on me!" Red's dad said.

"I'm guessing you're Red's dad..." Moon guessed.

"When Red was eleven years ago, he was arrested for assaulting me, and he was thrown in prison!" Red's dad said.

"Nobody gives a shit!" Fang (Final Fantasy XIII) had a wild fearlessness to her, and she was cocky, confident, sarcastic, determined, and independent.

"And you are?" Moon narrowed her eyes.

"Fang, Moon!" Fang replied. "You're not wearing Body Armor, but I've seen you with one before! Body Armor is for weaklings! I had succeeded in lone missions without Body Armor, and I had never healed during those missions! It makes me feel more salient than Team Ragyo and everybody else!" Fang wasn't a member of Team Ragyo; she was pretending to be a member so she could come back to life.

"Gee, you're being an egotistical bitch..." Moon said.

"I was born that way! I had an army just for the hell of it," Fang said.

~ Mission Eighty-Five: Debonairs and Sinis Trio ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Pueltown/Eight minutes later...

"Check that funny looking guy out!" Kellyn pointed at a guy talking on the phone; the guy was next to his car and a lamp post.

"His clothes... They look terrifically dissimilar from generic clothes normal civilians wear... I think I've seen them somewhere before... Emily's maze!" Moon said, then she used the Directional Microphone.

* * *

 

Two minutes later...

"Let's tail him!" Moon said.

With that said, Moon, Kate, and Kellyn jacked a person's ride, and that person had that ride on his eighteenth birthday. Two minutes and fifty-nine seconds later, the grunt met Kincaid (Pokemon), Lavana, Wheeler (Pokemon), Heath (Pokemon), Ice (Pokemon), nine Dim Sum grunts, and five Crimson Unit grunts. Kincaid was Dim Sum's best admin, and if Blake Hall were to retire or die, Kincaid would be leader, and he would rename the team "Debonairs", Wheeler was exceptionally cowardly, insecure, and paranoid, Ice had no personality outside of calling people a noob for little or no reason, and Heath was loyal, but Heath was a poor man's Benga, speaking awful English half of the time.

Using the Directional Microphone again, Moon and her new friends heard that Blake wanted the entire gang to meet him at his Vientown home at 9:50 p.m. for an Emily-related meeting. After hearing enough information, Moon, Kellyn, and Kate came in and starting shooting at the opposing team. Moon killed the milksop Wheeler in two hits, Ice in four hits, and Heath in six hits, and Kate and Kellyn killed all the grunts.

Kincaid and Lavana were the only ones left! They had used their weapons while their comrades were getting killed, but their aiming skills were horrendous. Kincaid was good with melee weapons, and Lavana was capable of using Grenades. Ten of Moon's Mac-10 bullets killed Kincaid, but Kate was shooting Lavana's legs, torturing her.

"That's enough, Kate! She's finished!" Kellyn said, then Kate stopped shooting.

"I was in a retribution mood, is all," Kate said.

"You've fucked up my legs good, Kate..." Lavana couldn't move; her teleport device was on the counter.

"I appreciate your words, bitch!" Kate said, then she, Kellyn, and Moon murdered Lavana.

*call*

"Blake Hall's at Vientown, but we'll have to wait at 9:50 p.m. in this country's time zone," Moon said.

"Don't let him flee," Olympia said.

~ Mission Eighty-Six: Confronting Blake Hall ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Vientown/9:50 p.m....

Vientown was quieter than Pueltown, but after two Dim Sum grunts saw Moon's face, they attacked her with their AK-47s. Moon shot them back, murdering them. More grunts came, but the trio killed them while following the long trail of alive and dead grunts.

They ultimately faced Blake in his home, and he screamed, "USELESS GRUNTS!" He tried to disappear, but trio just shot them, treating him like a wanted killer for murdering children. That was it.

"Jesus..." this was the end of the road for Blake. Or was it?

"One leaders down, three to go!" Moon killed Blake.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Mission done!" Moon confirmed.

"To the back, fresh meats," Olympia said, then Kate and Kellyn went with Olympia.

"I've used my device a lot, Val. Gotta take a break," Moon said.

"You shall, Moon," Valerie accepted.

Total kills: 883

Legit kills: 45 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Lavana, and Blake Hall)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,151,049.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the previous chapter was made, I had planned on making this chapter right away. But unfortunately, the common cold got into me at the wrong time. Common colds usually last for three, four, or five days and it happens once or twice a year (to me, but I'm not sure about anybody else) but it's a pain in the ass to go through nonetheless! Thank goodness the common cold have occurred last Saturday because Monday (rarely; around the holidays) and Wednesday (unless it's mandatory or optional) are my off days. I was feeling like shit on Sunday, not being my normal self, and I had to leave my job at 2:00 p.m., not getting additional minutes. Also, I had to delay my exercise activities, which sucks a lot as well. I'm happy that the common cold is finally gone.
> 
> Last year, I got the common cold while making GTA 2, but it wasn't nearly done. It took me ten days to make Chapter 33 because I had to do other things, too. It's impossible to cure the common cold in a day or two. 
> 
> Again, more over-repeated words were taken care of. Confront, extremely/extreme, and a few more. Speaking of confront, Mission Eighty-Five's name was a childhood reference to Spyro the Dragon's Boss level names such as "Confronting Gnasty Gnorc". In truth, all six bosses in that game fucking suck. I had mentioned Crash 3 in this story, and that game's bosses had an average to hard ranking. But the first two bosses in Crash 3 are hard for beginners! I was a beginner in 1998, and man, Tiny and Dingodile, the first two bosses, kicked my ass so friggin' much! Those were the good old days!
> 
> Gingerelle, Bubbles, Topo, Fillet, Ben, and Ed were planned to appear in this saga, but I forgot about adding Fang and Red's father in the chapter where Moon had met almost every member of Team Ragyo. Here's an fun trivia for old-school cartoon fans like myself. Buttercup Raiko, Blossom, and Bubbles are on Team Ragyo, and they have the same names as three beloved main characters from the Powerpuff Girls, not counting the word "Raiko". The reboot version of the Powerpuff Girls fuckin' sucks cock, and it's a disgrace. Overused memes, bland personalities, awkward animation, lack of good villains, atrocious voice acting, and much more. It's like Dragonball Super, another disgrace of a show. I don't recommend it, but it's just my opinion. 
> 
> I did not mention this in my GTA 4 author notes, but Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, adult versions, were originally supposed to be GTA 4 antagonists, and I would've used their actual personalities in a GTA-type way. But I couldn't think of a great role for them because Usagi, Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, Ami, Chibiusa, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, and Michiru, Sailor Moon characters, were already planned to be GTA 4 antagonists, and another Powerpuff Girls show (I think it was released around the mid-2000s) was a slightly rip-off version of Sailor Moon. 
> 
> Here's another original version scene I forget to mention while rewriting the early chapters of GTA 2. During Cheren's Baltimore mission, flocks of ravens were swarming around the city, and an emotionless Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra, three Teen Titan characters and one of my favorite threesome pairings, were making out. I had to get rid of that scene because it made absolutely zero sense. Hell, the filler missions and scenes in all GTA stories made more sense than that scene.
> 
> Last week, I had requested a four-day vacation, Thursday through Sunday, because of this week's March Madness' early games, but it was rejected due to that week being full. The first games on Thursday and Friday start at 11:30 a.m., and two more games will start a little later. I might miss two/three games unless I miraculously leave early around 12:20 to 12:40 (it had happened three times). If those vacation days were accepted, I'd be busy on the next chapter early morning. But oh well. I'm not very upset.
> 
> Expect a wild Rome scene to come in a later chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

Rome...

"The seventh and final ancient ball!" Sun came out of a large library with the final ancient ball; he had found it below the library.

"I've found somebody with an ancient ball!" Burnet alerted, then she shot Sun's arm.

"MY ANCIENT BALL!" Sun dropped the ancient ball. He grabbed it. Then, he went under his left pocket. But Burnet shot his hand and the device inside the left pocket. "Oh, no, it's broken!"

"There he is!" Burnet pointed at Sun. Burnet and her friends attempted to kill Sun, but Sun rushed into the library.

In the library, Sun dodged most gunshots and explosions, but the poor people in the library didn't dodge them, getting killed in the process. Sun hurt himself by crashing himself into a window glass, getting out of the library.

"HELP, WILLOW, HELP!" Sun cried.

Cheren and Red used their speed abilities, but Go-Rock Squad and Pincher expert snipers shot the former protagonists and the others. Sun ran like hell, but team Val and Oly burned and shot the snipers that shot them. Then, Cheren and Red resumed pursuing Sun.

Now, the Rome cops got involved! Red and Cheren got hit by a Dim Sum grunt's Rocket Launcher missile, Kayura, Moon's replacement, blocked the officers and Pincher grunts' gunfire, SSJ2 Gohan killed three Go-Rock Squad grunts, Hilbert fried two Pinchers with a Flamethrower, and Ash and Burnet killed four suicidal Dim Sum bombers.

"I've got the final ancient ball, Willow, but I'm being chased! I'm almost at the hotel!" Sun was on his phone.

"I'll go outside, Sun," Willow headed outside.

After team Val and Oly made more nasty messes, they went north, the same direction where Sun ran. Fifty-six seconds later, they saw Sun, but Sun vanished with Willow, failing their mission.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Burnet cursed loud, stomping the ground.

"Guys, I've just found out that the ancient ball collector is Sun, Moon's friend!" Kuvira appeared; her words made team Val and Oly look at her.

"Moon's friend!?" Cheren and the others had learned that Moon had a busy friend named Sun, and they learned that Moon never knew why he was busy.

"You're now telling us this, Kuvira!?" Ash yelled.

"I never knew about Ragyo's plan of her and her team coming back to life, Ash! The only things I had done was hanging around with Suzy and Cheren and torturing my victims! If I had known about the plan, I would've warned team Val and Oly about it!" Kuvira said.

"Did you also learn why Sun would be with Willow, Ragyo's bitch?" Cheren asked.

"Sun's wish is to annihilate the bullies that bullied him and Moon repetitively," Kuvira replied.

"But that makes no fuckin' sense! Moon told us that she told him about her taking care of her own self!" Burnet said. "Why would he still be with Willow!? Wait, they're lovers! Sun wants to make his boyfriend proud by getting all the ancient balls for Team Ragyo! Never mind!"

"Can you track Sun and Willow's location?" Gohan asked.

"I'd love to, but now that I know Ragyo's secret, a member might keep an eye on me... And if I get caught, Ragyo might trap me in hell forever... Try searching for some clues," Kuvira replied. "I can't stay here any longer. I must go."

"Kuvira, wait," Cheren said. "If team Val and Oly doesn't find Willow and Sun soon enough, come to us after you're revived with Team Ragyo."

"I want Korra and Asami to join team Val and Oly. I'll try to convince them to join after the revival part," Kuvira said.

"Can't wait to take enthralling pictures after the war ends!" Hilbert said, then Cheren and Kuvira glared at him.

"Hilbert, this is not the time for asshole remarks like that! Think about your life and your love ones' lives!" Kuvira said.

"Ah, stop your whining and think about your girly boyfriend, ya man face!" Hilbert said.

~ Mission Eighty-Seven: Sun's parents ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Outside the mansion...

"Moon, we have appalling news..." Valerie didn't want to share the news to Moon because it might hurt her.

"Did our foes find the ancient balls!?" Moon asked.

"It's worse than that, Moon... Sun is Willow's boyfriend..." Valerie replied.

"WHAT!? SUN!? YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKIN' KIDDING ME!" Moon shouted.

"Kuvira told Cheren, Kayura, Hilbert, Red, Burnet, Gohan, and Ash about him. But she's not a Team Ragyo member. She was unaware of Ragyo's plan until today," Olympia said.

"I'll call Sun right now!" Moon dialed Sun's number. But fifteen seconds later, Moon didn't get an answer from him. "Crap! Willow must've took his phone!" Moon was correct; Willow had given Sun the same type of phone with a different number.

"We almost took away Sun's life, Moon..." Burnet came with the others.

"It's not you and the others' fault for trying to keep our team away from a possible mandatory war, Burnet... Sun never told me where he was... and he never explained why he was always busy..." Moon said.

"Three wishes will be granted, not two," Olympia said.

"What's the other wish, Oly?" Moon asked.

"Sun will decimate the people that tormented you and him," Olympia replied.

"We were bullied together, and he had the nerve to hide that secret from me!? We're fuckin' best friends, not fuckin' sworn enemies for shit's sake! I'm going to his parents' house!" Moon said.

"What do we do about the other teams? Are we going to keep them alive or dead?" Ash asked.

"Moon will kill them! It's a part of her mandatory training! Me, Val, and most of the team will have mandatory training, too. We, and also Moon, will train at World Fitness, but Burnet, you, Cheren, and Gohan will train less because you guys will have to look for clues on Willow and Sun's location, and Tracer and Mei will have a time limit on searching for Emily and Widowmaker!" Olympia replied.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Corvallis, Oregon...

"Where are we, Sun!? And why am I not moving!?" the same female bully who had her nose ripped off was frozen with the other living bullies.

"And why are you holding a machine gun!?" the female bully's same muscular friend looked intimidated, but not just him.

"YOU ALL KNOW WHY I'M HOLDING ONE!" Sun hollered, then he wasted all the bullies, splattering so much blood and gore all over the area."THAT FELT GOOD! Oh, shoot, I've mistakenly forgot to tell Moon about the ancient balls before the wish!"

"Do not," Willow said.

"Do not...? But she's my friend," Sun said.

"I know that, but some people might get greedy over the ancient balls, desiring for the wishes of their choice day after day," Willow said.

"Moon's not greedy... She has an irreproachable personality..." Sun said, but Moon was far from having an impeccable personality after dragging herself deep into reality.

"I've yet to know her, but some personas will break character for all the right reasons. And what if she had made unscrupulous friends during your quest? If she were to tell those same friends about the balls and if the balls would in their possession, the world would be in a catastrophic mood, and we'd all suffer," Willow said.

"I understand..." Sun said. "When will Spark be back again?"

"In two days," Willow replied.

* * *

 

Near Sun's parents' house...

"Sun's mom and dad! It's me, Moon!" Moon was beating on the door, but no one was hearing it. "Are they asleep or are they gone? I dunno..." Moon thought. It opened! But neither Sun's mom or Sun's dad opened the door. Two Pinchers with BDSM outfits had opened it. "What in the fuck!? You guys aren't Sun's parents!"

"They're on a vacation, in Seattle, Washington! Pincher grunts never lie!" the male Pincher replied.

"You're lying! No, hold on! In August, Sun's parents told me that they wanted to go to Seattle in October, November, or December! Now, I believe you! But you two? Bye!" Moon said, then she cut them fast. In the kitchen, she interrupted three BDSM Pinchers' eating time by cutting them. In the bathroom upstairs, she murdered two Pinchers in the tub. And in the basement, Moon stopped a freaky BDSM party, killing eight Pinchers.

* * *

 

Backyard/Twenty-one minutes later...

*call*

"His parents are in Seattle, Val. And I sorry I had to call so late. I was cleaning up. I'll be heading to Oblivia," Moon just got through burying the dead bodies.

~ Mission Eighty-Eight: Colored eyes ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Cocona Village, Oblivia...

*call*

"Mom, how are you doing?" Moon asked.

"Well! Siebold's food tastes so delicious, Augustine's a kind gentleman to chat with, and I'm starting to become a fan of Wikstrom's stories!" Moon's mom replied. "Are you and your team doing fine?"

"We're into deeper shit, mom, and it's technically Sun's fault," Moon replied.

"Our Sun!?" Moon's mom was surprised.

"Our Sun, Mom... All this time, he had went for an ancient ball hunt without telling me... He probably made his wish... A bully-genocide wish... The other two wishes are exclusive for our enemies, so we almost have forty-eight hours to find Sun and Willow, Sun's lover," Moon said.

"You're not going to kill Sun, are you?" Moon's mom asked.

"I'll spare him," Moon replied. "Do you know Sun's parents' phone number?"

"I've never saved their number," Moon's mom replied.

"Neither did I..." Moon said, then she spotted four people, Ben (Pokemon; Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs), Summer (Pokemon; Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs), Solana (Pokemon), and Lunick (Pokemon) arguing with three Pincher admins, Blue Eyes (Pokemon), Red Eyes (Pokemon), and Purple Eyes (Pokemon), and four Pincher grunts. "We'll talk later, mom."

Call ended.

"What's wrong?" Moon asked the non-Pinchers.

"Four of the fuckin' Pinchers had taken my mom's drugs during a deal!" Summer replied.

"Her idiot mom had bad breath, Moon! We don't like idiots with bad breath!" one of the Pincher grunts said.

"That's not the main reason! She told us grunts that her daughter's friends, Solana and Lunick, were anti-Go-Rock Squad!" another Pincher grunt replied.

"Guess what, good guys!? I'm anti-Team Emily! Fuck her and her bitches, which is them and Go-Rock Squad!" Moon said.

"Some Emily woman is telling the Pincher and Go-Rock Squad losers what to do and cannot do!? Me and my friends never knew that!" Solana said.

"It's a long story, but I will explain it after doing some killing!" Moon said before wiping out all the Pinchers with her Grenade Launchers.

* * *

 

Nine minutes later...

"That was a long ass story!" Lunick said.

"It sucks to hear that a friend of yours is on the wrong team," Ben (Pokemon) said. "Did you cry after hearing about it?"

"I didn't cry. I was friggin' pissed off. But Sun ain't gonna die," Moon replied. "So, who wants to join Team Val and Oly?" Moon asked, then the four characters raised their hands. "Ya sure? There'll be mandatory training and a possible nasty war."

"We're sure!" Summer replied.

Total kills: 905

Legit kills: 48 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Lavana, and Blake Hall) (Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, and Purple Eyes)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,151,049.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I meant to put "almost forty-eight hours in Moon's sentence, not "almost seventy-two hours".
> 
> Sorry for taking so friggin' long! Last Saturday, I had moved my desktop computer to my room, and I had to wait for five days to get my broken phone jack fixed! During that stretch, I was frustratingly working on the first scene while using my android phone. The reason it was frustrating was because of the phone's size and touch keyboard. Ugh! I'm glad that I don't have to do that shit again!
> 
> Sun and Willow have all seven ancient balls! It's about time! In GTA 2, Cheren had trained like hell in World Fitness, making him one of the most powerful/broken characters. Now, every member and leader will have to train in Kelly's business! 
> 
> And it makes sense that Moon has to continue killing the remaining common characters because those common characters will join Team Ragyo in the big war either way. 
> 
> Hilbert had insulted Kuvira and Cheren in a scene, right infront of them! I can't wait to write the aftermath of you-know-what.


	46. Chapter 46

~ Mission Eighty-Nine: Crucial vacation ~ (Boss: Anabel and Angie)

Kelly's World Fitness...

"They are here to train and fight for you two," Moon brought Summer, Ben (Pokemon), Solana, and Lunick here.

"The training sessions are free for our team only. Breaks are optional," Valerie said.

"Man, what a hard session..." Blue got out of a session room with Daisy (Pallet) and Gary. "I need a friggin' break..."

"You were weak in there, wuss!" Gary said.

"Oh, go fuckin' fuck yourself, whiner!" Blue cursed.

"You and Daisy (Pallet) are in this crisis, too, Blue?" Moon didn't know that the siblings would become a part of the war.

"I'm not sure if Ash or other members had told you this, but the rainbow-haired cunt had two nutjobs running a Centaurtology scheme three years ago, and that shit almost killed Gary!" Daisy (Pallet) said.

"Sounds like some straight up religious bullshit to me!" Solana said.

"It was! But Gary almost being dead isn't the only reason why we've joined! Ragyo's dead redneck bitch, Clay, had a pedo nephew, and the motherfucker tried to rape me! My dad had killed the nephew, but Hilbert killed Clay years later!" Daisy (Pallet) said.

"I've brought new members!" Ash came here with Kevin (Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life), Maylene (Pokemon), and Fantina (Pokemon).

"You three are here because of Ragyo?" Moon asked.

"I was bound in her old mansion, not wanting me to warn my former friends' followers about her religious lies," Kevin replied.

"You must be Kevin! I had ran into Allegra, Sheena (Pokemon), and other Team Ragyo members a while ago!" Moon said.

"Ragyo didn't harm me, but she put Fantina in a coma for two months," Maylene said.

"We're still glad that I'm not in a coma anymore, but we're mad that Ragyo is coming back from the dead!" Fantina said.

"Moon!" Kiawe was here; he and Plumeria had exited a room.

"You, too, Kiawe?" Moon did not expect Kiawe to be in this facility.

"You and Plumeria have made my team a lot better, Moon, and I want to repay you and her by putting my life on the line for your leaders," Kiawe said.

"Kiawe was incredible in the training room, Moon! He almost had the speed of a cheetah!" Plumeria said.

"Quickness is needed the most, babe. I'll starting training here after completing the Oblivia and Fiore missions, and I'll try to up my speed naturally," Moon said.

*call*

"Are you busy on killing Team Emily, Moon?" Anabel asked.

"I'm in Castelia's World Fitness," Moon replied.

"Angie and I want to be there-"

"But under one condition?" Moon cut Anabel off.

"Right. Meet us behind the same Taco Bell you and your girlfriend had went to," Anabel said.

Call ended.

"Two more people will be here, but I must clean up their dirty work," Moon said.

"The Pinchers are located at Cocona Village's only submarine!" Summer reminded.

* * *

 

In hell...

"Training, Kuvira?" Ragyo startled Kuvira, interrupting her training.

"I am training, Ragyo," Kuvira said.

"Never stop training. That is an order," Ragyo commanded.

"Yes, Ragyo," Kuvira agreed, but she swore that she'd join Team Val and Oly. After Ragyo left, Kuvira thought, "Why is Satan always busy on meeting new dead people and being alone? He has no clue what's going on...", but two years ago, Satan gave Aeris a present for Ragyo because of Ragyo's natural satanic looks. That was the last time Satan had a conversation with someone, and the last time Satan had looked around the earth, especially Rome, was 2013. God hadn't checked on Earth, too; they'd assumed that no one would find out about the ancient balls and search for them.

* * *

 

In another area in hell...

"Millis," Merilyn said; she and Millis were dancing so slowly.

"Yeah?" Millis had one of her hands on Merilyn's ass.

"Let's ditch Team Ragyo and live a great life," Merilyn said.

"Why ditch them?" Millis asked.

"My parents," Merilyn replied.

"Your parents? Did they say something awful to you?" Millis asked.

"They wanted to join Team Ragyo and kill us, sending us back to hell," Merilyn replied.

"Because we're bisexual?" Millis asked.

"They wanted Riot as an in-law, not you. They never liked you, and they said you looked stupid," Merilyn replied.

"What did you do to them?" Millis asked.

"I let non-Team Ragyo members treat them like puppets," Merilyn replied.

"Good girl," Millis used the other hand to fondle Merilyn's left cheek. "Kiss me."

"As you wish, my heart," Merilyn said, then she and Millis kissed each other.

"Get a room, lesbos!" Red's dad made them stop kissing.

"Leave us alone!" Millis and Merilyn yelled in unison; Red's dad made fun of them recently. Merilyn had thought about giving him the same fate as her parents, but several hours ago, she thought about letting Red or another Team Val and Oly member kill him.

* * *

 

Behind Taco Bell...

"We've taken some time off," Angie said.

"What about Nanu?" Moon asked.

"He has a longer period, and he's not in the mood of doing bad cop shit. But we are in the mood, and we need you," Angie replied.

""Alola Corporation" is Alola's largest building. Before I had called you, we heard an Alola Corporation employee and a cop, his brother, talking about a green USB flash drive storing thought-provoking 2016 FBI documents on the thirty-second floor's sixth room," Anabel said.

"We've read leaked FBI documents before 2016. We want to learn about new FBI secrets," Angie said.

"The employee had also mentioned a Jetpack on the twenty-sixth floor. But getting it is up to you," Anabel said.

"Have this," Angie gave Moon a Parachute. "You cannot get in without a membership card, and the surveillance videos are always watched. Disable a surveillance camera or get caught, and 99% of the building will be sealed with indestructible armor," Angie reminded.

Four minutes later, Moon used the Climbing rope to get on top of a police station's rooftop, then she stole its helicopter. Less minutes later, Moon made it to Alola Corporation, then she leveled the helicopter up high. Moon jumped off the helicopter before using the Parachute. Then, she landed on the building's rooftop. After going into the thirty-seventh floor, the last floor, Moon starting running.

Moon got caught by live surveillance cameras, but she didn't give a damn. Moon used her Katanas to stop employees from blocking her way until she made it to the thirty-second floor. After finding the sixth room, she got the right flash drive, then she got the Jetpack six floors below, went up and fought more employees and military members with the same Melee weapons, and got to the rooftop. Moon jumped down, then she opened her Parachute.

After landing safely on a car, she stole it, then she hurried towards a pay 'n spray. Military tanks were chasing her! But Moon activated her Double Damage ability, then she blew the tanks straight to the darker region! Wanted levels cleared!

 

Anabel and Angie's house/Nine minutes later...

"Ahhhh... Yes... Just what we need..." Anabel was carefully reading one paragraph from the first document, learning about an ex-wife of Oregon's governor having an incestuous relationship with her FBI cousin, and the pair murdering their eldest uncle for his money.

"This is creepier than any old document we've read... But we've got what we wanted!" Angie said.

* * *

 

Kelly's World Fitness...

"Now, train with us," Lillie said; she and Mina had been waiting for Anabel and Angie to come here.

"Where do you think you're going, Ash?" Olympia stopped Ash from following Angie, Anabel, Mina, and Lillie.

"I'm going to train with the girls!" Ash replied.

"Do your mission first," Olympia said.

"Aww, man!" Ash was a little mad at Olympia.

"Nice try, sicko," Moon said.

~ Mission Ninety: Societea ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Cocona Village, Oblivia...

Jetpack time! The female protagonist used it to find the submarine, and the submarine wasn't far away from her. After getting in, she caught Edward counting his money, and Moon shouted, "You're going down!" Edward recognized that his device was in his office, so he ran off. Edward shrieked for help, but that did not work because Moon cut every seen guard.

Edward crashed into a room where Kasa (Pokemon), a master of disguise, was pegging a male Pincher grunt's ass with a strapon. Edward coming in like that didn't cause the action to an end, but after Moon got in, she killed the two people. Four rooms later, Moon killed Hocus (Pokemon), a talented magician, and three Pincher grunts that didn't get a chance to become a part of Hocus' magic.

In the next two rooms, Edward cried, "Protect me, my big man!", to Arley (Pokemon), a former professional wrestler, but Moon sliced the big guy to death like he was nothing. Edward almost made it to his office, but Moon was getting close to him.

Edward made it to his office, but it was little to late; Moon shot him and seven of his men and women. Then, Moon slashed each injured grunt near Edward, giving the antagonist a big scare.

"Don't say it! I know you and Ragyo's friends will be back, unless my friends somehow find Willow and Sun!" Moon yelled.

"I was going to say something else, Moon... You're... You're a terrific soldier... You didn't use a gun to chase me all the way here... I don't want to die again... All I ever wanted was to become a common drug lord... Emily promised me that I'd become one after Ragyo's return to Earth..." Edward said, then he passed away.

Moon found a piece of Body Armor lying on the floor and a five-second detonation button near other buttons. She got the Body Armor, pressed the detonation button, and then teleported to Fall City, home of Fiore.

Total kills: 955

Legit kills: 52 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Lavana, and Blake Hall) (Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, and Edward)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope, Parachute, Jetpack, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,150,749.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Saturday, I had gotten rid most of " ,as " over one-hundred and thirty times, minimized more repeated words, fixed more errors, and fixed a few sentences. I also fixed a few errors on a few of my end notes. Man, what a lot of work! 
> 
> More defects! And more Team Val and Oly members! In GTA 2, I friggin' forgot to add Kevin as a Team Val and Oly member after Allegra and Sheena (Pokemon) had died. 
> 
> Ten missions to go!


	47. Chapter 47

~ Mission Ninety-One: Go-Rock Quad ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Fall City, Fiore...

"Loud music..." Moon just heard some faraway music. "Rock music... The Go-Rock Squad! Are they performing a concert?" Moon said, then she googled "concert", "Go-Rock Squad", "Fall City", and "Fiore". According to many results, the Go-Rock Squad leader's children, known as the Go-Rock Quad, would plan on playing tonight's concert here at Fall Stadium.

Moon looked for directions, and Fall Stadium was a half-mile away from her. Then, she jacked a woman's motorcycle. She got the stadium after a minute and thirty- seventh ride, but Go-Rock Squad grunts from the roof of the stadium and security guards began to attack Moon. Moon was hit once, but she evaded the rest of their bullets. Moon fought back, killing all targets.

In Fall Stadium, eight security guards and grunts detected Moon's presence, but Moon killed the men, and bystanders got the hell out of the stadium. Moon fought more of them until she reached the highest level of the stadium. Standing between two excited fangirls, Moon used her regular Sniper Rifle to look for extra grunts and security guards near Tiffany (Pokemon), Clyde (Pokemon), Garret (Pokemon), and Billy (Pokemon), the Go-Rock Quad and Gordor's children. Tiffany was the only  
female sibling and her favorite activity besides rock stuff was shopping, Clyde was a hip and popular guy because of his cool and "stay with the trends" attitude, Garret was a smooth and somewhat polite person that could "put people down with the simplest of words", and Billy was the eldest of the four, being the only sibling that'd come up with drug, rock performing, or violent-related plans.

After seeing two grunts and one security guard, Moon sniped the targets one at a time. Every fan didn't pay attention to the lying grunts and security guards behind their idols. But after Moon sniped Garrett, the fans screamed in horror, and Tiffany, Clyde, and Billy looked exceptionally shocked.

Moon murdered Clyde, but now knowing that the shooter was Moon, Tiffany and Billy fled. Their fans fled, too. Moon threw her Molotov Cocktail like a quarterback throwing a Hail Mary pass, and the weapon hit Billy's head, burning him.

Moon jumped down, and she landed on three broken fans. Then, she went after Tiffany. Backstage, Moon wasted three security guards and two grunts, then she kicked Tiffany's locked door. Tiffany was trying to find her device, but Moon savagely beat her with a Barbwire Baseball Bat. A minute and twenty-seconds later, Moon carried the senseless Tiffany, then she used a Rocket Launcher to fight the authority, making it easier for her, and Tiffany, to leave the stadium.

In the parking lot area, Moon shot a male fan, not letting him get inside his car. Moon put Tiffany in the same car, then she drove it. Cops chased Moon for a little while, then Moon went into a pay 'n spray to end it.

~ Mission Ninety-Two: More outside training ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

In a warehouse...

"You're awake!" Moon and Tiffany were all alone; Tiffany finally woke up.

"I-I can hardly move..." Tiffany wasn't lying.

"What's your dad's number?" Moon asked, then Tiffany told her the right number. Next, Moon dialed Gordor's number.

"Why kill us, Moon...?" Tiffany asked. "We're coming back..."

"One word: training. The more Team Val and Oly and I train, the better our chances of winning over Team Ragyo," Moon replied, then Gordor answered Moon's call. "Your battered daughter's with me, Gordor! Wanna save her? Bring your army and your ass to a red warehouse!"

* * *

 

Four minutes later...

"Tiffany!" Gordor and his crew just saw a sliced Tiffany covered in oozes of blood; Rootrick was here, too.

Moon descended from a platform, then she used her swords to dance with her enemies, slicing and beheading most of the grunts. Several injured and non-injured grunts, Gordor, and Rootrick wasted their bullets, but Moon blocked them like a pro.

"I'm training here!" Moon reminded.

After blocking long enough, Moon resumed the genocide, killing the nine last grunts. Rootrick teleported like a chicken, then Moon slashed Gordor's midriff, arms, legs, ears, and nose, torturing the poor antagonist.

"Please kill me..." Gordor cried. Then, Moon cut his throat, defeating him.

"Time to train in World Fitness!" Moon said.

Total kills: 1,000

Legit kills: 57 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Lavana, and Blake Hall) (Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, and Edward) (Garret, Clyde, Billy, Tiffany, and Gordor)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope, Parachute, Jetpack, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,150,449.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eight missions left!


	48. Chapter 48

~ Mission Ninety-Three: The Grim Reaper ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Kelly's World Fitness/Two hours and thirty minutes later...

"That was some training, Moon!" Plumeria said, coming out of a training room with Moon, Kiawe, Marlon, Maron, Evelyn, and Wally.

"I had to train like that, Plumeria," Moon had tons of sweat on her; she had maximized a level of a training session on blocking fake bullets and another one on defending herself from physical fighting-minded robots.

"Mane, if we train like you, Ragyo and all her hoes ain't gunna do nothin' to us!" Marlon said.

"I want to train like Moon, Marble, but it's too hard! I had my training level on four! To me, it's an appropriate number to gain improvement!" Maron said.

"Too low. Seven or higher are better numbers," Kiawe stated his opinion.

"O-One's great for u-us, and we'll keep it that way!" Wally said.

"I uh-umm... agree with Wally! Not because he's my boyfriend!" Evelyn said; she and Wally had already trained before watching Moon's long training session.

"Mane, y'all two trippin'! Two years ago, y'all was acting hard towards brollies and Team Furisode, being stone-cold killas and shit! And after that shit, y'all was doing hard ass missions for Val and Oly left and right! Now, y'all folks training under level one? C'mon, mane! Step up y'all game up in this bitch!" Marlon said.

"Marlon's right. We're all targets for an upcoming war, and we'll have to escalate our survival skills for our future, our friends' future, and our families' future. Trying training under level four. Hell, even three. Three's a low number, but it's better than one," Moon said.

"I-I-I'll change my training level to four!" Evelyn said, and Wally nodded fast.

"Make Val and Oly proud," Moon said, touching Evelyn and Wally's shoulders and smiling.

Tracer and Mei entered World Fitness, and Tracer informed, "Reaper, that bloody son of a bitch! He needed Dim Sum and Go-Rock Squad grunts to help him get away from us!"

"Where was Reaper last seen?" Moon asked.

"A technology mart at south London. The south region is his turf," Tracer replied.

"Let me kill him alone while you girls train here," Moon said.

* * *

 

In hell...

"Who's the woman, dad?" Chibiusa asked; she and Benga saw Tuxedo Mask with a woman.

"Chi-Chi (Dragonball series), a super strict teacher! She looks cute when she's mad," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"When I was alive, I had compelled my son, Gohan, to study before breakfast, after school, before dinner, and before bedtime, and he turned into a genius!" Chi-Chi said.

"How long have you been dead?" Chibiusa asked.

"Eleven years! After coming here, I promptly became a teacher!" Chi-Chi replied.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Ragyo and her team are enemies with Gohan and his team! Team Ragyo will come back to life before going after them!" Chibiusa notified.

"I already knew that! Gohan and his team better kill those motherfuckers! His fuckin' ex and that Mai bitch had killed my husband, Goku, and they didn't get their asses thrown into the slammer because of Mr. Satan, that faggot fighting God wannabe!" Chi-Chi said.

"Wanna get revived? Pretend to be on Team Ragyo!" Chibiusa said.

"But I'll miss my old and new students. They love me," Chi-Chi said.

"Then, tell them to join us! They don't have to fight for Ragyo! They can just fuck off and start a new life!" Chibiusa suggested.

"Why haven't I thought about that so fast? I'll start my new life as a teacher!" Chi-Chi said.

"And you, dad?" Chibiusa asked.

"A solo criminal. Usagi and her eight Sailor whores can take turns deepthroating Hilbert's dick for all I care. I won't make contact with them ever again," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"I don't fuckin' blame you, dad. First, they're like "PLEASE FORGIVE US, HILBERT! PRETTY PLEASE!" and "WE WANNA DO SEXUAL THINGS WITH HILBERT!". Now, it's "We're being mature towards Hilbert and his friends thanks to Moon's advice.". Exasperating cunts! Whatever place you're staying, be sure not to get into a fatal car accident again," Chibiusa said.

"Where will you go?" Chi-Chi asked.

"To a New Jersey jungle with my boyfriend! Fuck this war shit!" Chibiusa replied.

"Me better when filthy! Chibiusa filthy with me after revival!" Benga said.

"Filth and bad English. Bad combination. Anyway, have any of you guys ever heard of a rape scene during class in real life? It had occurred during four of my class days, and I was irritated!" Chi-Chi said.

"Those fucks were all over the place! Rape, rape, rape, rape, rape, rape victims wanted to get raped, normal sex, normal sex, normal sex! Bizarre idiots, I tell ya!" Chibiusa said.

"They in Ragyo's crystal thingy foreva!" Benga said.

* * *

 

South London/Twenty-three minutes later...

"A person sitting on a branch of a tree? How unoriginal," Moon caught Reaper.

"I was looking for unexcelled targets to murder. But now that you're here, you will die under the hands of me, Emily's worthy killer!" Reaper said.

Reaper fired two RC-P90s, but Moon did three sideflips to evade the high-damaged bullets. Moon triggered her Shotguns, but she didn't hit antagonist because he had descended. Putting away her Shotguns, Moon used her fists and kick attacks, lowering Reaper's health. But after Moon's eight hit, Reaper hit Moon back, throwing three punches towards her forehead.

Moon stopped Reaper's fourth attempted punch, striking him with her Crowbars. She was using the Crowbars like swords, but she wasn't chopping off Reaper's body parts. She was giving him major pain.

Two Pincher grunts shot Moon! Moon shot them back, but after that, Reaper gradually drained her health with four Windpipe attacks to the head. Moon tried to get up, but Reaper kicked her head, and Moon got back down.

"Who needs my allies when I can handle you by myself!" Reaper was too conceited and arrogant to think he might kill Moon; his gunfire didn't touch her, but he did not mind because he was toying with her.

Finally standing up again, Moon shot her Desert Eagles while going towards Reaper. Reaper used his Windpipes to block the bullets while moving back. But eight shots later, Reaper flung one of his Windpipes towards Moon's head, and Moon ducked. Moon avoided the same attack, but Reaper used one RC-P90 with his other hand, lowering Moon's Body Armor health.

Moon began blocking the bullets! Reaper couldn't hit her; Moon was smirking. Moon got hit by an explosion! But who hit her? Rootrick! Reaper wasn't too happy that Rootrick had aided him; he was previously mad at the Pincher grunts for helping him, and he was also mad at the Go-Rock Squad and Dim Sum grunts for allowing him to escape from his former comrades.

"Be gone, you peculiarity fuck! I got this!" Reaper was being an egotistical ass again.

"Whatever you say, Reaper!" Rootrick agreed, then he left him all alone with Moon.

Angry, Moon got his Windpipes, then she used the Windpipes to beat him so hard. The police, who had received so many calls from frightened citizens, implored Moon to end the savage attack, but Moon warned them not to interfere or they'd die. Thinking that Moon was lying, the police interfered. But they faced the consequences, getting slaughtered.

"Too bad your mass-murdering will affect most families, unless some or most of them are already dead..." Reaper joked, then he coughed.

"I have no clue on who they are, so I don't care!" Moon said, then she bashed the antagonist's head until his death.

* * *

 

In hell/Many hours later...

"W-What is happening to me...!?" Satan was feeling weakened; Willow had made the second wish.

"It is about time, Willow," Ragyo had that same evil smile on her face.

* * *

 

In heaven...

"What the...!?" God, a.k.a. Arceus, was suffering the same feeling.

"What is going on, God!?" Soichiro asked; others were seeing it.

"I do not know, my son...!" God replied.

* * *

 

Back in hell...

"GOD! SATAN! GET INSIDE ME!" Ragyo shouted, then she used her absorbing powers to absorb God and Satan into her. She transformed into a taller version of herself with green eyes and red pupils, sharper nails, large horns on her head, and a golden cross-like wheel attached to her body by her round abdomen.

"Amazing look, Ragyo," Aeris said.

"I love your kind words, Aeris," Ragyo's voice was deeper and scarier.

"Ragyo, my masta, you look dope as a mud!" Guzma loved the look, too.

"I'll say," Kukui agreed.

~ Mission Ninety-Four: Explosive fight ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Kelly's World Fitness/October 20/Eastern Unova Time Zone/Four hours later...

"Guys!" Cheren left a training room. "Kuvira says train harder!"

"That means God and Satan are gone! Fuck! If only we had some clues to find Sun and Willow..." Burnet said.

"The search is officially cancelled! Just train until the war starts! But Moon will continue to kill off Team Emily!" Olympia said.

*call*

"Roadhog and Junkrat are causing explosions in West London! We can't stop them!" Mei said.

"You and Tracer hang on tight, Mei!" Moon said.

* * *

 

West London/Six minutes later...

"HERE COMES MOON!" Moon yelled, then she used her own explosions to hit Junkrat and Roadhog. "Satan and God are gone, and we need to train like hell!" Moon informed, then the supporting Overwatch characters went to Castelia City to train again.

"That stings, Moon!" Junkrat recovered. Roadhog, too.

"Try to blow me up to make ya feel better!" Moon said.

"Ya trying to trick me, aren't ya!? I loathe people that trick me!" Junkrat said.

"Don't just stand there and go into delusional mode! Kill me!" Moon said.

The antagonists launched their explosive ammo towards Moon, but they hit runaway civilians, cops, vehicles, and some businesses instead of her. Thirty-two seconds later, Junkrat got less laid-back, slowly getting frustrated.

"Shut up," Junkrat didn't want to hear Roadhog laugh anymore, due to them not killing Moon.

"Frustrated much, asshole!?" Moon taunted Junkrat. "Try again!" Moon demanded.

The Overwatch antagonists failed to hit Moon again and again. After he and Roadhog ran out of explosions, Junkrat clasped his device and Roadhog's device from his pockets, then he mistakenly dropped them, showing his clumsy side.

"Oh, shit!" Junkrat cursed.

Moon broke them. The antagonists made a run for it, but Moon shot them both. Then, Moon came towards them. After separating Junkrat from Roadhog, Moon put two grenades in Roadhog's mouth, then she moved herself away from Roadhog before seeing him explode to pieces.

"WANNA GO FOR A RIDE!?" Moon asked, but Junkrat shook his head in tears.

After striking Junkrat's neck with her new weapons seven times, Moon threw him in a vehicle, then she got behind the vehicle's wheel. The partially paralyzed Junkrat compelled himself to stay with Moon because he couldn't escape from her.

"I'm sending Team Ragyo a message!" Moon said.

After leaving Junkrat and the car, Moon held her Rocket Launcher, waiting for Junkrat to look at her. Junkrat did, and Moon gave him a nasty smirk on her face. Then, she annihilated poor Junkrat by blowing him to smithereens.

"That's a nice way to end the fight!" Moon said.

Total kills: 1,015

Legit kills: 60 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Lavana, and Blake Hall) (Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, and Edward) (Garret, Clyde, Billy, Tiffany, and Gordor) (Reaper, Roadhog, and Junkrat)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope, Parachute, Jetpack, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades, Windpipe (x2)

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,150,449.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chi-Chi has appeared! I friggin' hate her, and most Dragonball Z hate that bitch as well. In a GTA 3 end note, I had ranted on her ass, saying that she deserved to die. Well, she's coming back to life, but here's a small spoiler. She won't interfere in Gohan's life. 
> 
> Chibiusa's dad, Tuxedo Mask, has a real name, but I'm too lazy to slap it in this story. Also, a few more fake Team Ragyo members won't get involved in the war and more defectors will join Team Val and Oly. 
> 
> In GTA 1 and 2, I had already hinted that Arceus, a Pokemon, was God. It makes so much sense because this series has MANY Pokemon characters. 
> 
> Six missions to go!


	49. Chapter 49

Training room/Fifty-minutes later...

"We will ignore the war, Moon," Clover said.

"Great," Moon was lifting 25 lbs. weights; Gohan was kicking two punching bags. "Who's the girl near Alex?"

"Donna (Totally Spies), Alex's love," Clover replied.

"Nice meeting you, Moon!" Donna said. During the characters' high school days, Donna used to bully Alex a little until they got along and ultimately became lovers.

"Were you another victim of Red?" Moon asked.

"Three months before Team Winx Club was murdered by Red, I had sacrificed myself for Alex, Clover, and Sam, not letting a horde of cops get them and $500,000 of bank money," Donna replied.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi was with Chibiusa, Benga, and Tuxedo Mask; Gohan was dumbfounded to see his dead mom.

"M-Mom!? Mom! Is that really you!?" Gohan was still dumbfounded; Moon had stopped lifting weights.

"It is me, Gohan," Chi-Chi smiled.

"Mom..." Gohan smiled, too, dripping a tear.

"Okay, cut the family shit! Moon, the four of us and many other dead people are also ignoring the shitty war!" Chibiusa said.

"The lesser, the better," Moon said.

"Chibiusa and me in New Jersey jungle, and we stinky for life!" Benga said.

"I've got to say this. Don't say it. The Sailor women will join Team Val and Oly," Moon said.

"Because of one person, the person that they love the most! I'm Tuxedo Mask, Chibiusa's father. I know I'm not wearing one, but I like my nickname more than my real name," Tuxedo Mask said.

"I'll join Team Val and Oly, too," Lusamine said.

"Take some crazy pills before joining, psycho, or just put yourself in a straitjacket and stay in an asylum," Moon said.

"I'll seek help as well," Lusamine promised. "I want Ash to love me again."

Moon sighed. "You can join us, then you can seek help. But if you fuck up once, you are dead!" Moon said.

"Gohan. Moon. Please give Team Ragyo hell, especially Mai and Videl," Chi-Chi said.

"We'll give them hell, mom," Gohan said.

"One more thing, Gohan. I'll become a teacher in my new life, and I won't butt into your current life. You are a grown man, and you do what's best for you," Chi-Chi said, then she and the other dead characters left the alive humans alone.

* * *

 

London/Emily's secret room...

"Do you think I'm aesthetic, Emily?" this was the first time that Widowmaker had asked that question to Emily; Emily was playing The Getaway, a Playstation 2 game, and Widowmaker was staring at Emily's ugly face.

"You are more than aesthetic, Widowmaker," Emily replied.

"I'm blushing, Emily," Widowmaker was telling the truth. "I'll massage your shoulders naked if you do not mind."

"Go for it, my alluring French friend," Emily said, then Widowmaker stripped naked before sitting behind Emily and massaging her shoulders.

"I love this game. It is the best game I've ever played. I don't care what anybody says negatively about it. The characters, graphics, gameplay, and storyline are all amazing," this was Emily's other trait.

"What's your opinion on The Getaway 2?" Widowmaker asked.

"It's good, but it's below The Getaway. One of the few things I didn't like about that game was its map feature," Emily replied.

"The other two flaws?" Widowmaker asked.

"Its endings and less character development," Emily replied. "Go for the breasts," Emily said, then Widowmaker massaged her breasts.

"Why do you love cherries and carrots so much?" Widowmaker asked out of curiosity.

"They're advantageous for your health, but there are other things that can keep you healthy. I've eaten other recommendations, but carrots and cherries are my most-loved ones," Emily replied. "Candy is on my prohibited list."

"I had eaten one piece of chocolate when I was a little child, and that was it," Widowmaker said.

"I never had one," Emily said, then she paused the game.

"A break?" Widowmaker asked.

Emily turned the opposite way, replying, "Just for thirty minutes.", then she took off her shoes, clothes, panties, and bra, showing her naked body to Widowmaker. "Make love to me."

"I accept, my new love," Widowmaker said.

They kissed.

~ Mission Ninety-Five: Strongest woman alive? ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

North London/One hour and fifty-five minutes later...

"Have any of you weakling women heard about me, Zarya, before?" Zarya, who kept bragging about her strength around this region for hours, asked four skinny women.

"No..." one of the skinny women replied; the four had talked to each other before the interruption.

"I've won many gold medals from various competitions involving strength, being the strongest woman alive! I cannot be stopped!" Zarya said.

"Get lost, will ya?" another skinny woman said.

Zarya laughed. "You jealous women are so predictable!"

"Let's see if you're really the strongest woman in the world!" Moon distracted Zarya and the other women; Mei and Tracer had told Moon about Zarya being here.

"What should I do, puny Moon?" Zarya asked.

"Try to knock me out in thirty seconds!" Moon replied.

"Is this some kind of funny joke!? I've knocked out bigger women under ten seconds and women around your size under five!" Zarya said.

"What's the fucking matter? Are you too much of a fucking cunt to accept a challenge from one of Team Val and Oly's best employees?" Moon asked with a nasty smile on her face.

"I am not a cunt! I am Zayra! The challenge is accepted!" Zarya replied, then Moon used her Endurance ability. After she and Moon got close, she began to punch Moon repeatedly. But five seconds later, Moon stayed still, astounding Zarya and the OCs. "This cannot be real!" Zarya yelled. She kept hurting Moon until her time was up. "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BITCH LIKE MY OTHER VICTIMS!" Zarya hollered; the OCs murmured to each other.

""I've won many gold medals from various competitions involving strength, being the strongest woman alive! I cannot be stopped!"" Moon mocked Zayra, then the OCs laughed at Zarya. "Weak cunt!"

"Stop mocking me!" Zarya started crying. "I-I'll kill you!"

"Leave, girls! This is about to get ugly!" Moon said, then the OCs agreed with her, leaving fast.

Zarya fired her Minigun, but Moon eluded the bullets. Moon fired her own Minigun, eradicating Zayra's Body Armor. Then, she depleted all of Zayra's health, owning one of the tallest antagonists in the series.

"I was never humiliated by a shrimp like you before..." Zayra cried again.

"Me embarrassing you leaves an ever-lasting nasty mark on your resume as a strong human!" Moon said before killing the antagonist.

~ Mission Ninety-Six: Rootrick ~ (Boss: Musashi)

*call*

"Which region are you in, Moon?" Musashi asked.

"North London," Moon replied.

"I've detected Rootrick at East London's empty fairground," Musashi wasn't assigned to be in London.

"K," Moon said.

* * *

 

East London/Four minutes later...

"Rootrick, you fuck!" Musashi scared Rootrick.

"Musashi!? And Moon!" Rootrick was screwed because no one was here with him.

"I'll kill you today, and I'll kill you again!" Musashi said, then he and Moon double-sliced Rootrick.

"Stupid Rootrick! Ragyo needs to give him a new brain, so he won't act so dumb during the war!" Bubbles said; Ben (BFM), Ed, Topo, Fillet, and Gingerelle agreed with her.

"Musashi, darling, that look on your face!" Gingerelle was smiling at Musashi. "Are you going to kill us in the war, too?"

"Not just you fuckheads, but Ragyo, too!" Musashi said.

"You!? Wanting to kill Ragyo!? Hahahahahahaha! Good luck with that, prick!" Fillet said, then Moon and Musashi returned to Castelia City.

Total kills: 1,017

Legit kills: 62 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Lavana, and Blake Hall) (Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, and Edward) (Garret, Clyde, Billy, Tiffany, and Gordor) (Reaper, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Zarya) (Rootrick)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope, Parachute, Jetpack, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades, Windpipe (x2)

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,150,449.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DonnaxAlex is one of my few favorite Totally Spies couples, and I really love reading a super-hot comic between the two. That comic was first released in 2005, being twelve years old. 
> 
> I still fucking hate Chi-Chi, one of the biggest anime cunts in anime history.
> 
> I've seen a few WidowmakerxEmily yuri pics, but Tracer's also involved in the pics, too.
> 
> Four missions left!


	50. Chapter 50

~ Mission Ninety-Seven: Last drugs to take? ~ (Boss: Maron, Brawly, Marlon, Ray-Ray, and Keaton)

Outside of Kelly's World Fitness/One hour and fifty minutes later...

"We have a new defector!" Kuvira disrupted Mako (LOK), Blue, and Daisy's (Pallet)'s smoke break, and Moon and Plumeria's talking; she had Bolin next to her.

"Bolin!?" Mako (LOK) was astonished to see that Bolin was the defector.

"I apologize for all the damage Kuvira, Korra, Asami, and I have caused in the United Republic, brother, and I apologize for killing our parents..." Bolin showed remorse, regretting his actions.

"I apologize, too, Mako (LOK)," Kuvira said.

"Asami and Korra?" Mako (LOK) asked.

"I'm not sure if they'd join us. I hope they do..." Kuvira replied. "We've got to go and train more," Kuvira said, then she and Bolin went back to hell.

"We out of dope, Moon!" Brawly informed, going outside with Keaton, Marlon, Ray-Ray, and Maron.

"And coke!" Keaton said.

"I was planning on sending my boys to New Jersey to give weed and coke to an officer's cousin. But you guys can have half of it, and I'll let Daisy's girls give their drugs to my boys," Blue said.

"My girls' drug mission got cancelled because their customer had to go to his mother's funeral in South Dakota," Daisy (Pallet) said.

Moon took a car, got a wanted level, ran away from the cops, went into a pay 'n spray, erased her wanted level, headed to her purchased house, got the drugs, and then returned to Kelly's World Fitness.

"They're all yours!" Moon dropped the drugs on the ground.

*call*

"Those bloody cunts, Widowmaker and Emily, are spotted at Central London's Pearl Avenue and Oxford Street, mate!" Tracer said.

"I'll be right there, Tracer!" Moon said.

~ Mission Ninety-Eight: Bloody London ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

Central London/Three minutes later...

"Oh, crap..." Moon was a little too late; a banged-up Tracer and a banged-up Mei were held as hostages, and officers were standing still with their guns out.

"We've successfully held them captive, Moon! Us having Tracer and Mei like this was one of our most imperative missions! You know the other mission!" Emily said.

"Look at the poor officers around you, Moon. They are unaware of what's going to happen to this portion of Central London. Watch," Widowmaker said, then she pressed three buttons on a special remote detonator, blowing up some parts of the streets, stunning Moon, and killing all the officers. "God bless Willow for making this large remote for us!"

"There are hidden bombs scattered around Central London, Moon! There's no need to be in London anymore because Ragyo is going to rule the earth!" Again, Widowmaker!" Emily said, then Widowmaker blew up more streets, a theater, and three buildings, murdering more than fifty innocent people and chipping away 100% of Moon's health.

"KILLING MAKES ME FEEL SO ALIVE!" Widowmaker shouted.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Moon couldn't see.

After Moon wore her Night Vision Goggles, Emily almost took away her Body Armor health with her M249. But Moon counterattacked, cutting little of the antagonists' health bars. Moon went a little closer, but Widowmaker detonated another bomb, scratching the same percentage of Moon's health again.

"This is too fuckin' easy!" Emily said

Red shot both Emily and Widowmaker! Tracer and Mei sighed in relief; they had informed Red about the antagonists' whereabouts, too. Widowmaker and Emily got away, and Red and Moon untied Mei and Tracer. Widowmaker couldn't vanish with Emily because Red shot her device, too.

"Thanks, mates!" Tracer said.

"Let's go after them!" Mei said.

With that said, the four Val and Oly members chased the antagonists. Not caring about more lives, Widowmaker pressed the buttons she didn't touch before, eradicating 80% of Central London. A building had collapsed behind Red, Tracer, Mei, and Moon, almost crushing them. But another one had blocked them.

"Get on my back, Tracer!" Moon said.

Tracer got on Moon's back, then Moon used the Climbing rope to get her and Tracer on the other side. Red didn't have a Climbing rope; he was using his hands while having Mei behind him. Hardly seeing the antagonists, they pursued them again. Thirty-three seconds later, they got a little close, then Moon and Red gunned down the antagonists.

"YOU FUCKIN' CUNTS!" Mei yelled; she and Tracer were kicking the laughing antagonists' heads. Widowmaker was laughing a little, but Emily was laughing louder.

"STOP FUCKIN' LAUGHING!" Tracer screamed, then she shot Widowmaker's midriff, ending the laugh. Emily, however, was still laughing. "SHUT UP!" Tracer screamed again before shooting the left side of Emily's throat. That made the ugly antagonist stop laughing.

Ending their violence, Mei and Tracer began to cry on Red, and Red touched their backs, being here for them as a co-worker and as a friend. Moon said, "Everything's gonna be alright, guys.", before killing the antagonists.

Total kills: 1,019

Legit kills: 64 (Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe, Helga, and Arnold) (Lusamine) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Lavana, and Blake Hall) (Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, and Edward) (Garret, Clyde, Billy, Tiffany, and Gordor) (Rootrick) (Reaper, Roadhog, Junkrat, Zarya, Widowmaker, and Emily)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope, Parachute, Jetpack, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades, Windpipe (x2)

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,150,149.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the Emily saga! There's one saga left, and it's called "Deadly War" saga.
> 
> Two missions left!
> 
> Most of Central London being destroyed is arguably one of the darkest moments in this series. But as promised, mission ninety-nine won't be pretty and it'll be the darkest moment ever. Why? Because...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Most Team Val and Oly members will die as well. Moon, obviously, won't die because she's the main protagonist. But who will die, and who will endure all the way to the end of the mandatory war with Moon? Find out!


	51. Chapter 51

Training room/Nine hours and forty-five minutes later...

"How hard have you been training, Moon?" Usagi asked, being with Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei (SM), Hakura, and Michiru.

"Exceptionally," Moon was doing one-arm push-ups while having two 75 lbs. bricks and her right arm on her back.

"We've been training, too, Moon," Ami said.

"Wonderful. Remember the day when I had threatened to search for an anti-spirit professional to get rid of you guys? They don't exist. I wish they do... No, that wouldn't help because of the ancient balls' existence..." Moon said.

"Moon, we knew that you and Sun were friends, and we were afraid to tell you where he was," Hotaru said.

"The people in hell learning about the ancient balls shouldn't be blamed for keeping quiet. Chibiusa and others just want to stay away from the war and live a better life, and you girls want to be with Hilbert. But the rest just want to be under Ragyo for one thing: Greed. To them, that defines with money, drugs, revenge, and the world," Moon said.

"If you told Sun the truth about Willow's motive, and if Sun were to choose Willow over you, what would his fate be?" Minako asked.

Moon ended her exercise activity, replying, "Sun's the type of person that hates being used, Minako, so the chances of him staying with Willow are none." Then, Moon asked, "Have you all talked to Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura yet?"

"They're the only Team Val and Oly members we haven't talked to since that advice you've given us," Usagi replied, then Kayura, Hilbert, and Linda went into the training room.

"Sailors?" Hilbert and his girls didn't know that they'd be here.

"Hilbert, if you, Kayura, and Linda don't want to have a talk with us, we'll leave," Usagi said.

"Stay. All of you are forgiven," Hilbert said, then Linda and Kayura nodded, forgiving them, too.

"I'll go to another training room," Moon left the room.

~ Mission Ninety-Nine: Do or die ~ (Boss: Valerie and Olympia)

After the third wish/Honolulu/More hours later...

"IT FEELS SO GREAT TO BE ALIVE!" Aeris and company were revived at Dirty Heaven, the same beach where Plumeria and Moon had slaughtered the weird sex addicts; their age had automatically changed except for the 2016 victims who already had their birthday before being dead, and the ones who had died longer had aged a little or a lot, like Tuxedo Mask and Chi-Chi for example.

"Now that we're revived, it is time for me and Benga to go to New Jersey's jungle! Bye, losers!" Chibiusa said.

"Bye, grandpa! Bye, all!" Benga left with Chibiusa; Chi-Chi, Fang, Tuxedo Mask, Specter, Alex, Donna, Sam, Clover, and other non-participants had left, too, but Kuvira, Bolin, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Hotaru, Setsuna, Makoto, Rei (SM), Michiru, Haruka, Lusamine, Dexio, Rosalina, Merilyn, and Millis, the defectors, remained here.

"They are leaving our gargantuan group, mother!" Satsuki (KLK) said.

"Do not worry about them, my eldest daughter," Ragyo said, then she changed into her common look. "For those that do not want to be in the war, leave. I will give you five seconds. One. Two. Three. Four. And five. The war will initiate in a few hours. Feel free to roam around Moon's city, or stay with me."

* * *

 

A few minutes later...

"Going somewhere, Kuvira?" Korra asked; she and Asami were blocking the defectors.

"We're defectors, Korra! We're going to Moon's house and see if she's there!" Kuvira replied.

"Defectors!? Are you out of your fucking mind, Kuvira!?" Asami was mad at Kuvira.

"Ragyo isn't worth it, Asami!" Kuvira yelled.

"Not worth it!? What do you mean!?" Korra yelled.

"God and Satan are inside Ragyo, Korra! What if she betrays her bitches and family and uses her strong powers to cause a massive holocaust, emptying the world!?" Kuvira said.

"I find it hilarious that a former tyrant, one of the United Republic's mass murderers, is saying this shit! You're better than that, Kuvira!" Korra said.

"Bolin and I had regretted our behavior around that period! We want better lives! Being with Ragyo won't give us better lives!" Kuvira said.

"We don't want to do this, Kuvira, but we'll have to beat your ass!" Asami said.

"Try it!" Kuvira said. Korra and Asami charged at Kuvira, but Kuvira overpowered them like they were rookies. "If you guys do not want to be defectors, whatever. Just go and stay out of our sights," Kuvira didn't look at them.

"I haven't seen you ugly ass dorks around here before! Not counting you, Lusamine!" Kahili was with Acerola.

"We just came from hell," Kuvira said.

"Hell!? That crazy story Moon told us on the phone ten hours ago... Could this be it?" Kahili said.

"You know Moon? Call her! Tell her to come get us!" Kuvira said.

* * *

 

Two minutes later...

"The defectors! Thanks for calling me, Kahili!" Moon said.

"No problem, stupid bitch!" Kahili said.

Moon looked at Korra and Asami, asking, "What's wrong with those two on the ground?"

"We had a little fight, Moon. We can leave without them," Kuvira replied.

"Yo, Moon!" Joni came towards the group with Leslie. "That Ragyo is fucking nuts! Let us join Team Val and Oly!"

"What did she do to you two?" Moon asked.

"She grossed us out, saying she'd spread videos of "2008" and her mother-daughter tradition stories around the globe!" Joni replied.

"The second reason we're defecting is her sicko friends, the same sickos from her sex orgies! They've made threats into murdering us if we don't support it, and Ragyo and her stupid family didn't say anything to them! Ragyo gave us a sick smirk like we were worthless to her! We thought we'd live in a better world with Ragyo as our God, but we were dead wrong!" Leslie said.

"Fuckin' Ragyo is at it again..." Moon said.

"You bitches didn't have to walk away like that! Ragyo is life, and her sexual traditions are the best! Deal with Ragyo's new upcoming new world or die!" one of Ragyo's OC friends was talking to Leslie and Joni.

"Shut it, cunt whore!" Moon shouted before beating the crap out of the OC. Twenty-four fast punches later, Moon put her in a garbage-less trash can.

"Nice punches, Moon!" Michiru complimented; the others, not counting Korra and Asami, liked what they just saw, too.

"Korra. Asami. If Team Val and Oly somehow dies, you'll both get mistreated and killed. Hurry and make a choice," Kuvira said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion...

"Here are the defectors, guys!" Moon said.

"Kuvira!" Cheren and Suzy said in unison as the Sailors went towards Hilbert. Then, they hugged Kuvira, and Kuvira hugged back.

"Our Hilbert!" Usagi and her Sailor girls were taking turns rubbing Hilbert's privates; Linda and Kayura did not mind it.

"Guys, wait! I'll seek help!" Lusamine saw Mina, Lillie, and Gladion leaving the main room.

"GO BACK TO HELL, BITCH!" Lillie screamed.

"You're a defector, too, Rosalina?" Daisy (SMB) asked.

"I love Ash, Daisy (SMB), and I want to be added to his harem. But not just that. I want us to be friends again," Rosalina replied.

"Our friendship is rekindled, Rosy," Daisy (SMB) said, hugging Rosalina.

"So, you two have joined," Mako (LOK) was speaking to Korra and Asami.

"It was the right move, Mako (LOK). All Ragyo cares about is her friends, family, and her sick ways. Not us. Not even her other soldiers," Korra said.

"Mako (LOK), we're...-"

"I know what you're about to say, Asami, but let's focus on the war," Mako (LOK) cut Asami off.

"Moon, can you take me to Augustine's place?" Dexio asked.

"Sure, Dexio," Moon replied.

"Red..." Merilyn and Red were standing close to one another; Millis, Joni, and Leslie were behind Merilyn. "We're not here to cause trouble against you. We want to start new lives under this team," Merilyn said, then Red pulled out his mother's golden necklace. Red had kept it in his pocket for three years, using it as a memory.

"That necklace... I remembered your mother wearing it..." Millis said, then Red put the necklace back in his pocket before looking away.

* * *

 

Augustine's house...

"I am alive, Augustine," Dexio said.

"Are you going to stay with us or put your body in the life for Val and Oly?" Augustine asked.

"I'll stay, but I wish Team Val and Oly the best of luck," Dexio replied.

"Where the heck is my mom?" Moon asked.

"She's in the laundry room with Ash," Siebold replied.

"Ash, you perv!" Moon headed out of the living room, trying to find the laundry room. After finding it, she saw Ash and her mom painting together. "Phew..." Moon's word halted the painting.

"Hi, Moon! We're almost done painting!" Moon's mom said.

"On what? His dick up your pussy?" Moon asked.

"Oh, heavens no, Moon! The painting's about me having a great time with Augustine and his caretakers!" Moon's mom replied.

"I see. Ash, Dexio is here, but he won't join us! The other defectors are staying at the mansion until the war starts," Moon said, then Moon told Ash who the other defectors were.

"Rosalina finally joins the right side. She's a nice add for my harem. But Lusamine? Fuck her," Ash said.

Corvallis, Oregon/Willow's lab...

"Guess who is back, Sun," Willow said, then Spark opened the main door from outside.

"SPARK!" Sun exclaimed, then he went closer to Spark before kissing him on the lips.

"I'm back, Sun," Spark said, then he kissed Sun in return. "But I can't stay here any longer."

"But you just got here..." Sun said.

"I'll be back soon, Sun," Spark said.

"What would you do?" Sun asked.

"I'll face the person that killed me. I won't die again," Spark replied.

* * *

 

Honolulu/A few hours later...

Valerie, Olympia, Moon, Ash, Bill, Amanita, Shauntal, Houka, Celio, Bebe, Hayley, Sophocles, Molayne, Cassius, Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), SSJ2 Gohan, Yamcha, Dawn, Mars, Cynthia, Leaf, Ariana, Iris, Zoey, Jupiter, Nonon, both Makos, Bolin, Red, Merilyn, Millis, Joni, Leslie, Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Usagi, Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, Ami, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Cheren, Suzy, Kuvira, Asami, Korra, Drew, Plumeria, Ira, Uzu, N, Lorelei, Clair, Katharine, both Jimmys, Natalie, Jake, Grant, Musashi, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Ray-Ray, Brawly, Maron, Marlon, Wally, Evelyn, Burgh, Lenora, Gary, Morty, Eusine, Michael, Wes, Rui, Basch, Balthier, Yellow, Ashe, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Serah, Lightning, Erika, Sabrina, Zargabaath, Gladion, Mei, Tracer, Yuna, Hapu, Olivia, Viola, Alexa, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Charles, Blue, both Daisys, Rosalina, Shiro, Chili, Cress, Cilan, Lana, Mallow, Lusamine, Kiawe, IIima, Mina, Lillie, Anabel, Angie, Kelly, Zane, Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), Kevin, Maylene, Fantina, Ben (Pokemon), Summer, Solana, Lunick, Kellyn, Kate, Arcanine, Pikachu, Persian, Mega Houndoom, Seviper, Munna, Stoutland, and the Octopussior all headed to the old Dirty Heaven beach. Before this, Moon had dropped Mitzuno off Augustine's house, and she had to obtain free Body Armor to refill its health.

* * *

 

Old Dirty Heaven...

"Welcome, Team Val and Oly. Today is the day where all of you will die," Ragyo was floating high; almost everybody from Team Ragyo had a variety of weapons. Some Team Ragyo members looked dissimilar from their regular appearances; all five members of the Ginyu force, Cell, and Beerus had the same monstrous looks, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Ludwig, Larry, Wendy (SMB), Iggy (SMB), Roy, Morton, and Lemmy were in their Super Mario Bros. series monster appearances, and Emma had the same suit from GTA 2.

"We see a couple of defectors, mother! Defectors! You clods had chosen the wrong choice to die by the hands of mother and her vicious army! Living in a winsome world with mother is better than being dead with Valerie, Olympia, and their unsanitary pigs!" Satsuki (KLK) said.

"You are wrong, Satsuki (KLK), you fucking idiot! We've all learned that Ragyo wants to live in her own sick world, and she, you and her family, and legion of mongoloid friends will kill her army and others if they think it is unacceptable!" Moon said.

"You are ignorant and delusional, Moon! Ragyo would never kill her own army!" Rei (KLK) said.

"Don't pretend that Joni and I haven't heard what Ragyo's idiot friends said to us, bitch! You, Nui, Satsuki (KLK), Ryuko, or Ragyo didn't respond to their threats towards us, treating us like contemptible people!" Leslie said.

"Listen, Team Ragyo, the ones that didn't take part of Ragyo's orgies. We are all criminals, but Ragyo's not worth trusting anymore. She clearly has an uncomfortable sexual nature, and she will turn against anybody that loathes it. Forget about revenge. Under Team Val and Oly, your future will become brighter. Make a choice," Olympia said.

"A world without me focusing on pizza and skateboarding? No friggin' way, dude! I'm defecting!" Owen said before joining the opposite team with Santiago, Blue Eyes, Lavana, and Tiffany. Tiffany's family got mad at her for defecting, but she didn't want to live under Ragyo's super-weird life.

"I'm with you, man!" Santiago said.

"Nobody else wants to defect?" Olympia said. After five seconds, she said, "It is your loss."

"Willow!" Moon shouted at Willow. "Where is Sun!?"

"He is safe, Moon, but he is unaware of the war. If you want to see him, come to my Corvallis lab, that's if you endure the war. The ancient balls are in my possession," Willow replied, then he left the battlefield.

"I've created a invisible, electrical barrier to prevent all Val and Oly members from escaping or disappearing until I die, but Team Val and Oly has a 0% chance of winning anyway," Ragyo said.

"We'll see, Ragyo!" Ash said.

"Before we get this started, I'll have to get rid of my prisoners inside this white crystal. If they appear in the aftermath of the war, they will die again," Ragyo said, then she threw the white crystal backwards. The white crystal was flying like a bullet, but where would it land? "NOW, FIGHT!"

Both sides charged, and they shot each other! Guldo tried to freeze time, but Gohan, again, stopped him, landing a deadly punch towards his gut. Then, Moon cut him in half with a Chainsaw before cutting two brollies, one Instinct, and the same OC she had assaulted earlier today. Yamcha and Vegeta fought for the second time this month, but Bulma gave Yamcha a low blow from behind, making this a two-on-one fight. Junkrat and a laughing Roadhog tried to blow up Cheren and Kuvira, who were slicing Xerosic, Ryoku, Colress, and Miror. B, but Moon shot both antagonists to death, killing them again. Zarya bragged about her strength towards Lorelei, Clair, Yuna, Yuffie, and Tifa, women she had never met before, while fighting against them, but after going overboard, the girls murdered her.

"Fucking motherfucking cunt!" Nonon beat Morton's head with a Baseball Bat, after she had avoided his fire breath power; Lanette, Brigette, Shauntal, Amanita, Rosalina, and Daisy (SMB) killed Wendy (SMB), Roy, Lenny, Larry, Ludwig, and Iggy (SMB) in a cold-blooded way.

"Die, dudes!" Owen was riding on a skateboard while killing five of Ragyo's OC friends, Iggy (Hey Arnold), and Luana; Kelly, Jupiter, and Zoey were pummeling Dora's head like a Pinata.

"CUNT, CUNT, CUNT, CUNT, CUNT, CUNT, CUNT!" Daisy (Pallet) savagely shot the head of Clay's nephew, still couldn't get over his sexual attempts towards her; Katharine, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Drew, Summer, Ben (Pokemon), Kellyn, Kate, Natalie, both Jimmys, Helga (Ape Escape), Spike, Zane, Kuvira, Cheren, Suzy, Kayleigh, Keaton, Dawn, Mars, Leaf, Cynthia, Iris, Ariana, Chili, Cress, Cilan, N, Weston, Wally, Evelyn, Lenora, and Burgh had conquered Ginyu, Jeice, Recoome, and Burter, courtesy of Kuvira and Cheren's higher fighting skills.

"Religious freaks!" Kevin yelled; he and Shiro were murdering Allegra, Sheena (Pokemon), and nine Mystics.

"Time to die, my son!" Red's dad said, but Merilyn and Millis, who had already killed Lisia, Zinnia, Aarune, Riot, Argus, Tracey, and Ramos seconds earlier, shot his arms and legs, and he fell.

"Wipe that scum off the earth, Red!" Millis said; Zargabaath, Balthier, Ashe, and Basch murdered James, Butch, Meowth, and Cidolfus behind Millis, Merilyn, and Red.

Red nodded, then he killed his father. Both Mega Houndoom and Persian split Guy in half, Arcanine ate Irma's head, the Octopussior shot and murdered Musa, Flora, Tecna, and three brollies, Munna bit Sazh's neck, letting Fennel and Bianca (Unova) kill him easily, Seviper stabbed Cloe and Jade after Burnet whacked their heads with a Megaton Hammer, Pikachu and Ash killed Galuf, Setzer, Larsa, and Vayne together, and Korra and Asami rode on Stoutland while killing Stella, Will (W.I.T.C.H), Edward (Final Fantasy IV), two brollies, and three of Ragyo's OC friends.

"Stop chasing us, Kayura!" Kento Rei Fang cried; he, Ryo, Rowen, Sage, and Cye were running away from Kayura. Ryo's White Blaze leaped towards Kayura, but Moon and Linda killed the animal with their gunfire. Then, Moon, Linda, and Kayura chased the men before murdering them.

"Let's help our allies!" Kayura said; Cliff, Beatrice, Houka, Uzu, and Ira had used headshots and decapitation attacks to kill Viper, Dr. Fuji, Gin, four brollies, Scanty, Kneesocks, Panty, Stocking, and six of Ragyo's OC friends.

"My dad's gone because of you, dyke!" Max was angry at Sina because she didn't protect Norman from Morty and Eusine; he never liked Team Ragyo because of its large number of lesbians, and he had thought about killing all of them, even Ragyo, after the war.

"Go suck your queer dad's dick in hell, faggot!" Sina shouted, then she murdered Max before aiding Emma against Maylene and Fantina. But seconds later, Cloud, Erika, Sabrina, and Orson helped Maylene and Fantina, and the Kalos natives died.

"Let Mako (KLK) go!" Gohan punched Cell, saving Mako (KLK) from getting sucked into Cell.

"That was close, Gohan-chan!" Mako (KLK) said, then she and Gohan killed Cell.

"Fuck Team Rocket!" Ariana shouted; she, Iris, Mars, Dawn, Ash, and Lanette used their Miniguns and M249s to murder Giovanni, Christopher, Archer, Proton, Petrel, Professor Sebastian, Pierce, Attila, Hun, and Madame Boss.

"STOP IT!" Beerus was being beaten to death by Anabel, Angie, Mina, Lillie, Gladion, Kiawe, IIima, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Molayne, and Lusamine; Beerus had injured Molayne, Anabel, Kiawe, and IIima before his scary fate.

Bulma and Vegeta kept kicking Yamcha's ass, Valerie and Olympia fought against Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, and Kali in a hand-to-hand combat, Santiago, Solana, Lunick, Hapu, and Olivia stopped Reaper from toying with Alexa and Viola by killing him, Mei and Tracer got dominated in a fight against Emily and Widowmaker, and Hotaru, Setsuna, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Haruka, and Michiru stabbed Bowser and Bowser Jr. to death.

"Freakin' dodo-heads!" Usagi killed Exol, Naps, Gorigan, Togari, and Barrett after shielding Rei (SM) from them; Hilbert had dodged a swing from Clay's long pickaxe before blowing his head off with a Shotgun blast.

"My ass is saved thanks to you, love!" Rei (SM) said, then she rushed to Plumeria and Moon's aided before injuring Guzma and killing eight Skull grunts with them.

"This is wack, yo..." Guzma was fucked; Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, Rum were more fucked after Jimmy (Case Closed), Chester, Bill, Celio, Bebe, Hayley, and Jimmy (Ape Escape) shot them more than sixteen times.

"Good-bye, again!" Plumeria said, then she, Rei (SM), and Moon murdered Guzma.

"Musashi..." Fillet was moving away from Musashi without having the lower part of her body attached to her; Rootrick, Ben (BFM), Ed, Topo, Gingerelle, and Bubbles had died ugly after Fillet got sliced in half.

"REVENGE IS SWEET!" Musashi screamed, then he used his bloody sword to cut Fillet's heart.

"Not another stab in the back!" Aeris was stabbed from behind by Rui; Wes and Michael had killed Sephiroth, the Shadow Triad, Alder, and Marshal prior to that part.

"Does your back hate you!?" Rui said before stabbing the back of Aeris' neck.

"Oh, Kukui!" Brigette sang; she and Burnet had a crying Kukui surrounded.

"You are going to get fuck again!" Burnet sang, too.

Brigette and Burnet killed Kukui, Moon roasted Spark, Candela, Blanche, three Instincts, four Valors, and five Mystics with a Flamethrower, Yamcha continued to lose against Bulma and Vegeta, Serah and Lightning double-sliced Trunks, Arcanine, Seviper, and Munna took turns fatally hurting Iron-Mask Marauder until his death, Nonon, both Makos, and Bolin sliced Satsuki (KLK), Rei (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko to pieces, and Charles, Blue, and Gary killed Yuli, Mia, Dan, Dan's father, Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, and Browsix with spiked Baseball Bats.

"Videl! Mai! Protect us!" Mr. Satan cried; he, Shu, Pilaf, Pan, Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker were hiding behind Videl and Mai, being afraid of Gohan.

"We are trying, father-in-law!" Mai said; she and Videl couldn't kill Gohan because Gohan was using two swords to block their M249 bullets.

"YOU FUCKIN' TWATS BELONG IN HELL!" Gohan hollered, then he slashed Shu, Pan, Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, Jimmy Firecracker, Pilaf, Mai, Videl, and Mr. Satan in a graphic way, making a large pool of extra blood.

Yamcha finally pulled some offense, kicking Vegeta's ribs and bitch-slapping Bulma. Mei startled both Widowmaker and Emily after quick-stabbing Widowmaker's throat. With Emily stunned, Tracer used her bigger knife to jab Emily's stomach twelve times, killing the ugly wench. Mei stabbed Widowmaker's right eye, screaming, "I'm not sorry, bitch!", then she stabbed Widowmaker's throat again, murdering her.

"Mane, y'all sorry as a mud!" Ray-Ray just got through killing Captain Hero, Xandir, Toot, Ling-Ling, Spanky, and Wooldoor.

"These folks here sorry, too, homie!" Brawly said; he, Marlon, and Maron had finished murdering nine of Ragyo's OC friends, Palmer, Thorton, Barry, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle.

"Duck, Marble!" Maron shouted. Marlon ducked, and Maron murdered Darach, Elsa, and Anna.

Marlon and Brawly turned around, and Marlon said, "Folks tryna attack our asses from behind! Thanks, home girl!"

"You're welcome, Marble!" Maron said.

Kali, Katherine, Blossom, and Linnea got the upper hand, but after they equipped their guns, Joni and Leslie held them from behind, and Valerie and Olympia got a chance to stab all four of their hated enemies. Satsuki (Pokemon), Sumomo, Koume, and Tamao assaulted Ash from behind, but Tiffany, Blue Eyes, and Lavana saved Ash's butt by murdering the sisters.

"Thanks!" Ash smiled.

"We've heard about you having a big ass harem, stud," Blue Eyes was using her index finger to rub Ash's chest.

"Can we join after the war?" Tiffany asked sweetly; Lavana was rubbing Ash's ass.

"Yes!" Ash replied happily; Yamcha was winning.

"Perv..." Moon scoffed, then she, Plumeria, Cassius, and Lusamine slaughtered Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, Edward (Pokemon), Garret, Clyde, Billy, Gordor, Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, Blake Hall, Ghetsis, Lysandre, Cyrus, Evice, Greevil, Gonzap, Maxie, and Archie.

Gladion killed Lance, Will (Pokemon), Koga, Bruno, Candice, Gardenia, Dahlia, Argenta, Steven, Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Edgar, Sasha, and Yasmin alone, Serah and Lightning cut Snow's face after slicing his big legs, Jake, Grant, Hilbert, Kayura, Linda, Daisy (SMB), Rosalina, Daisy (Pallet), Kye, Heidi, Jay, and Henny decimated fifteen brollies, Liza (Jotho), Emmy, Emmet, Ingo, C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy, and Moon, Korra, Asami, Blue, Red, Yellow, Leaf, Cynthia, Merilyn, and Millis slaughtered ten Valors, three brollies, Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus). Team Val and Oly was almost done because there were thirty OCs and common characters left on the battlefield.

"DIE, DIE, DIE!" Nonon killed two of Ragyo's OC friends; Moon and Burnet were finishing off the surviving OCs and common characters except for Vegeta and Bulma.

"WOLF-FANG FIST!" Yamcha used the move on Bulma's bloody face. Then, he cracked Vegeta's neck twice after using two hard kicks. With both of his enemies down and defeated, Yamcha set them on fire. Vegeta and Bulma were the last to die. "We did it, all! Damn, my body is sore..."

"All of us have survived, Ragyo!" Olympia said.

"That wasn't a bad endurance round, Team Val and Oly," Ragyo said, slowly leveling down. "But there's room for one more endurance round!"

Ragyo changed into her merger form! All Team Val and Oly members except for almost every pet opened fire, but they were gradually lowering Ragyo's health bar, the biggest boss health bar in the series. Ragyo absorbed her dead army's spirits into her, making her stronger than ever.

"PREPARE TO DIE, TEAM VAL AND OLY!" Ragyo screeched, then she released a red laser beam, hitting Gohan's chest. The attack didn't kill Gohan; it knocked him out.

"GOHAN!" Moon cried; the rest of Team Val and Oly were stupefied.

The animals, Moon, Uzu, Ira, Musashi, Cloud, Valerie, Olympia, Kayura, Cheren, Kuvira, Asami, Korra, Red, Ash, Burnet, Hilbert, Drew, Joni, Leslie, Balthier, Mei, Tracer, Morty, Eusine, both Daisys, Rosalina, Blue, Gary, Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei (SM), Ami, Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, Hotaru, Maylene, Fantina, Kevin, Lusamine, Chili, Cress, Cilan, Serah, Lightning, Hapu, Olivia, and Zargabaath hurried towards Ragyo while their other allies shot her, but Ragyo used a strong wind move to blow them away from her.

"Who should I choose next?" Ragyo said, then she used the same beam attack on Ash, hitting his forehead and killing him.

"ASH!" Lusamine screeched.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Lanette shouted in tears.

Lanette, Lana, Mallow, Tifa, Yuffie, Yellow, Erika, Rosalina, Sabrina, Tiffany, Blue Eyes, and Lavana went after Ragyo, but Lusamine and Lillie cried on Ash's corpse. Ragyo murdered all eleven girls with a bomb attack.

"Ragyo, you monster!" Brigette shouted.

Daisy (SMB), Brigette, Burnet boldly went towards Ragyo while firing their M249s, then Ragyo ripped Brigette's body apart and opened Daisy's (SMB) neck, killing both. Next, she got her revenge, stabbing Burnet's chest with a horn attack. Then, she tossed the dying Burnet towards her greatly shocked friends.

"Burnet..." Moon shed tears; Burnet was like a second mother to her.

"Have my hammer..." Burnet said, then she died.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR RAMPAGE, RAGYO!" Lillie screamed, then she, Mina, and Gladion threw Molotov Cocktails and Grenades at Ragyo while moving forward.

"GUYS, DON'T!" Lusamine hollered, but Ragyo launched sharp nail projectiles towards their faces, necks, and chests, murdering the three. "MINA! MY BABIES!"

"This Ragyo hoe ain't dyin', y'all!" Marlon and the other humans kept wasting their ammo, but Red and Moon had unlimited ammo.

"THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO DIE, RAGYO!" Lusamine hollered again, then she used two Rocket Launchers while running straight towards her. Lusamine got hit by the same projectiles, but she was still on her feet! The bloody Lusamine ran out of ammo, but she used two Grenade Launchers, continiung to fight. Lusamine fell after losing tons of Grenade Launcher ammo, but she crawled towards Ragyo with two Grenades on her hand. After touching Ragyo's left leg, Lusamine glared at Ragyo and said, "You won't live forever...", before blowing herself up and damaging Ragyo.

"Lusamine has changed..." Moon, and the others, had admired Lusamine's courage, too.

"I will explode heads at random, but it will last for twenty seconds. My angst game starts now!" Ragyo said.

Musashi, Grant, Bill, Amanita, Shauntal, Houka, Celio, Bebe, Hayley, Sophocles, Molayne, Cassius, Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), both Jimmys, Natalie, Jake, Katharine, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Ray-Ray, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Arcanine, Pikachu, Persian, Mega Houndoom, Seviper, Munna, Stoutland, the Octopussior, Kelly, Zane, Shiro, Chili, Cress, Cilan, Kiawe, IIima, Ira, Uzu, Dawn, Mars, Cynthia, Leaf, Ariana, Iris, Zoey, Jupiter, Nonon, both Makos, Bolin, N, Clair, Lorelei, Mei, Tracer, Yuna, Hapu, Olivia, Viola, Alexa, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Charles, Burgh, Lenora, Morty, Eusine, Michael, Wes, Rui, Basch, Balthier, Ashe, Kevin, Maylene, Fantina, Ben (Pokemon), Summer, Solana, Lunick, Kellyn, Kate, Serah, Lightning, Cloud, Angie, Anabel, Drew, Zargabaath, Santiago, and Owen got victimized by Ragyo's graphic game.

Moon, Plumeria, Valerie, Olympia, Yamcha, Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Usagi, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, Minako, Cheren, Kuvira, Suzy, Asami, Korra, Leslie, Joni, Red, Merilyn, Millis, Marlon, Brawly, Maron, Evelyn, Wally, Gary, Blue, Daisy (Pallet), and the unconscious Gohan survived the game, but they weren't sure how long they could hang on until Ragyo's death.

"The next game? I will run for thirty seconds!" Ragyo said.

Ragyo started running with a giant sword! Moon, Plumeria, Red, and Millis eluded Ragyo's sword attack, but Hilbert died from the attack. Enraged over Hilbert's death, Linda, Kayura, Rei (SM), Haruka, Michiru, Ami, Makoto, Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako, and Usagi climbed on Ragyo while attacking her. But Ragyo released large spikes from her body, killing all of Hilbert's girlfriends. Daisy (Pallet), Blue, and Gary died next. Kuvira tripped and fell. Ragyo targeted Kuvira, but Suzy, Korra, and Asami took the hit instead of Kuvira, sacrificing themselves for her. Then, Ragyo murdered both Valerie and Olympia, leaving the team without their beloved leaders.

After the thirtieth second, Ragyo said, "I will put all of you to sleep, and one of you will die!", before spreading foul spore to put the survivors to sleep.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later...

"I-I'm still here..." Moon and the others woke up.

"CHEREN!" Kuvira screamed after seeing Cheren's flattened corpse. She tried to go after Ragyo, but she and the others couldn't move; their legs and arms were bound together. "I CANNOT MOVE!"

"Neither can I..." Yamcha said. Only the unconscious Gohan wasn't bound.

"The ropes will vanish after I die. My third game? Torture sessions!" Ragyo said, then she picked up Moon.

"MOON!" Plumeria cried.

"Each session lasts for fifteen seconds. How many are there? Four. I shall begin!" Ragyo said.

Moon activated her Endurance ability before getting electrocuted. Moon survived the first two sessions, but after the third session began, the Endurance ability's juice ran out. Moon passed the third session, but her health bar was hanging at 100%, and that wasn't good. Ragyo started the fourth session!

"FORE!" Kahili was here! Acerola, too! Kahili hit a golf ball with her Golf Club, and the golf ball hit Ragyo.

"Intruders!" Ragyo let go of Moon.

"RUN, GUYS!" Moon screamed.

"What'cha goin' do, you ugly biatch!? You don't scare us!" Kahili was making another risky move.

"You can't do shit to us, motherfucker!" Acerola decided to do some trash-talking, too.

"GODDAMN COCK-BREATH SICKO MOTHERFUCKER! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF GOD AND SATAN ARE TRAPPED INSIDE YOUR CUNT ASS, BITCH! FUCKING TWAT-LICKING, PRICK SUCKING, CLIT RUBBING, ANAL FUCKING, TITTY SHAKING MOTHERFUCKING CUNT BITCH!" Kahili insulted Ragyo so hard.

"YOU BITCHES ARE ASKING FOR IT!" Ragyo shouted.

"I'M ALIVE!" Gohan's voice got everybody's attention. Then he recognized most of his allies' corpses. "No... Everybody's dead..."

"They are, Gohan! Now, if you excuse me, I'll take care of the intruders before torturing Moon again," Ragyo said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan yelled through the top of his lungs, turning into SSJ2. "I WON'T LET YOU KILL AGAIN!"

"Throw attacks at me all you want, Gohan, but I cannot be stopped! After I kill you and revive Mai, Videl, and Pan, we will bury you next to your pitiful father's grave, and us evil women will piss on both graves!" Ragyo said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!" Gohan's anger level went through the roof! A minute later, Gohan changed into SSJ3, Super Saiyan level three! Everybody was shocked simultaneously because Gohan's SSJ3 look was dissimilar from his SSJ2 look. "FUCK YOU, RAGYO!"

Ragyo fired four fast beams towards Gohan, but Gohan blocked all four in rapid succession. Kahili, Acerola, and Gohan's allies were amazed, but Ragyo was extremely stupefied. After holding his swords, Gohan dashed towards Ragyo. Ragyo threw different attacks at Gohan, but Gohan blocked all of them. Near Ragyo, Gohan slashed her liked crazy, rapidly decreasing her health.

After thirty slashes against the weakened Ragyo, Gohan freed his allies, then they, Gohan, Acerola, and Kahili attacked Ragyo at the same time. Fifty-seconds later, they stopped, and Ragyo began coughing blood.

"T-Team Ragyo was supposed to be victorious..." Ragyo was finished; she wasn't looking at her enemies.

"You thought wrong, you fuck!" Moon said, then she used Burnet's Megaton's Hammer to damage Ragyo's head. After twenty-five hits, Ragyo died, disabling her barrier. "We've won the war... But we lost our friends... No, wait... The ancient balls! We can use the ancient balls to wish Team Val and Oly back to life!"

"I suggest we revive God and Satan first. They'll thank us for reviving them, trust me," Gohan said.

"Plumeria. Red. Let's go to Corvallis, get Sun away from Willow, murder Willow, and get the ancient balls! The rest of you guys stay here until we get back!" Moon said, then she, Plumeria, and Red went to Corvallis for the final mission.

Total kills: 1,493

Legit kills/Team Ragyo: 325 (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza) (Grimsley) (Yuli, Mia, White Blaze, Sage, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Marshal and Alder) (Clay) (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki (Pokemon), and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Aarune, Lisia, and Zinnia) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki)

(Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy (SMB), Morton, Roy, Iggy (SMB), Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy (Hey Arnold)) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward (Final Fantasy IV), Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, Larsa, Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna) (Ramos) (Tracey) (Argus) (Riot)

(Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil) (Norman and Max) (Toot, Wooldoor, Captain Hero, Xandir, Spanky, Ling-Ling)

(Looker, Sina, and Emma) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Rootrick, Ben (BFM), Ed, Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee) (Christopher and Madame Boss) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Sheena and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks) (Linnea, Blossom, Kali, and Katherine) (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, and Buck) (Lance, Will (Pokemon), Bruno, and Koga) (Darach) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus)) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read) (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle) (Rei (KLK), Nui, Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and (Corrupted) Ragyo)

(Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pilaf, Shu, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, and Blake Hall) (Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, and Edward (Pokemon)) (Garret, Clyde, Billy, and Gordor) (Reaper, Roadhog, Junkrat, Zarya, Widowmaker, and Emily)

Legit Kills/Victims in Heaven: 15 (Harold, Sheena, Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Helga, and Arnold) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, and Bulla)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope, Parachute, Jetpack, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades, Windpipe (x2), Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: 2

Total Money: $3,150,149.22

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

End of Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkest moment ever! Man, that Ragyo is PURE EVIL. If some of you have read this story a lot before this chapter, you'd think that Plumeria and Red being one of the few survivors is predictable.
> 
> Like the GTA games, a few former protagonists got killed off, and Burnet, Ash, Hilbert, and Cheren are those dead protagonists! In GTA V, Trevor had killed Johnny, and I didn't mind. However, I was pissed off at Rockstar for CONFIRMING Victor's death in GTA: Vice City. First of all, that wasn't Victor, not looking alike. It was obviously his brother, Pete, because in GTA: Vice City Stories, Victor and Lance, Victor's other brother, did say that they had a third brother named Pete, and after beating GTA: VCS's final mission, Victor swore that he'd never get involved with drug activity again. And second, the guy, Pete, in GTA: VC, spoke in a different language. But whatever. Fuck Rockstar for that confirmation shit.
> 
> Continuing on, I've read/heard a theory that Playboy X, a GTA IV character, killed Claude, a GTA III protagonist, and stole his outfit because after you kill Playboy X, you'll receive Playboy's penthouse and discover the same outfit that Claude wears. I'm HAPPY that theory is debunked because Playboy X is arguably one of the shittiest GTA characters, and he's a disgrace. Why was that theory debunked? Because GTA III and GTA IV DO NOT share the same universe. 
> 
> Note that Emily and Widowmaker are the only antagonists to die twice in back-to-back missions. 
> 
> I've already said that Ragyo won't be the final antagonist despite being the most heartless antagonist. So, that makes Willow as the final antagonist!
> 
> Val and Oly have new members! That means Hilbert and Cheren (I've paid an NSFW commission pic of Cheren having fun with the female Legend of Korra characters, but Suzy's not involved in the pic) will have harems like Ash! But Red doesn't have one.
> 
> Yeah, this is the longest chapter in GTA: Pokemon history. 
> 
> And look at all of those legit kills! A few characters share the same name.
> 
> One mission left!


	52. Chapter 52

~ Mission One-Hundred: End of an era ~ (Boss: Plumeria)

Corvallis, Oregon/Willow's Lab...

"Sun, are you in here!?" Moon had her M249 out; Plumeria and Red were also armed.

"Moon!?" Sun was an another room watching television. "Is that you!?"

"Come on out, Sun, wherever you are!" Moon said, then Sun showed himself.

"Moon, how did you know I was here?" Sun asked.

"Your fuckin' boyfriend had told us where you were, Sun!" Moon replied.

"Willow knew you...?" Sun was confused, not knowing about the life-threatening rivalry between Team Ragyo and Team Val and Oly.

"He and his friends knew me and my teammates and leaders, Team Val and Oly! Remember Red, the tall guy behind me? He and some of my other teammates were assigned to retrieve the ancient balls and kill you and Willow, preventing most of Willow's friends, Team Ragyo, to come back to life! Before that mission had commenced, we were unaware of you being the ancient ball collector, and after that mission had failed, Kuvira, a defector, had informed your name to Red and the participants!" Moon explained.

"The day when Spark had talked to me as spirit, he didn't identify the killer's name to me... You must have killed him..." Sun said.

"If he, other dead Team Ragyo members, or the dead defectors had informed me about you collecting ancient balls before you had collected the final one, they'd still be in hell! You were manipulated into getting me and Team Val and Oly killed, and 90% of my team, including the leaders, had died!" Moon said.

Sun fell on his knees, looking at the floor and feeling hurt. "W-Willow... H-He had used me to get you and your friends killed... And he didn't want me to tell you about my anti-bully wish and the ancient balls... He and Spark never loved me..." Sun's voice was different; he had tears rolling on his cheeks.

Sun started sobbing, and Moon comforted him, saying, "I'm here with you, friend."

"After we kill Willow and get the ancient balls, our nightmare will end," Plumeria said.

Sun stopped sobbing, but tears still fell from his eyes. He pounded the floor with his fists, getting super pissed off. He stood, and he punched a photo frame of Willow, Spark, Blanche, and Candela having a picnic. "I-I'll kill him... I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Sun was serious. "He's in his room reading a book and listening to music on his laptop! C'mon!"

After going into Willow's room with Plumeria, Red, and Moon, Sun shot Willow's device, then Willow's left ear, startling the final antagonist. "YOU HAD MADE ME INTO YOUR PAWN, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!"

Seeing that his device was broken, Willow hurried towards a large hole from the northeastern side on the room floor, but he hurt himself after landing on his secret room's floor. Plumeria, Red, Sun, and Moon used the ladder. As a GTA: Pokemon boss character, Willow had the second highest health bar, but he was weaker than corrupted Ragyo from endurance standards.

Willow activated all drone guns around his secret room, but his ex-boyfriend and enemies defending themselves from the killer machines while pursuing him. After Moon and her allies handled the drone sun situation, she put twenty-five M249 bullets inside Willow, and she defeated him.

"I am sorry, lord Ragyo..." Willow's blood was coming out of his other twenty gunshot wounds; he had nowhere else to go but hell.

"Team Ragyo is now dead, Willow!" Plumeria said.

"Ditto!" Moon said.

Sun took the ancient balls from Willow, then he shouted, "Son of a fucking bitch!", before shooting at him with Moon, killing the last living Team Ragyo member. "I had wasted twelve days with that cocksucker... I should've rejected my quest on finding the ancient balls around Rome and made other options into killing the bullies, but Willow's words and money had gotten me into it... I'm not sure where to go next... My parents are vacationing in Seattle, and I've found out about Willow's dirty little secret..."

"Become a Team Val and Oly member! You won't be treated like a puppet, you'll have cool friends, and you'll stay rich!" Plumeria said.

"I will join the team!" Sun said.

"Not yet, though. We'll have to revive God and Satan first," Moon said.

* * *

 

Old Dirty Heaven/After the 24-hour mark/October 22...

"Ancient balls! My wish is to bring God and Satan, guardians of heaven and hell, back to life!" Moon said, then the ancient balls started glowing. Sun, Moon's mom, Dexio, Augustine, Mitzuno, Wikstrom, Siebold, Acerola, Kahili, Plumeria, Red, Yamcha, Gohan, Marlon, Brawly, Maron, Evelyn, Wally, Leslie, Joni, Millis, Merilyn, and Kuvira were here, too.

The ancients balls granted Moon's wish, then they turned into stone. God and Satan appeared inches away from the gang, astonishing them. After Moon had killed Ragyo, both God and Satan were just ordinary spirits, not having their usual powers. Both were happy that Moon had revived them, being them again.

"Moon," God said.

"God and I thank you for using the ancient balls to revive us. You are allowed to make seven wishes before we send the ancient balls to another dimension," Satan said.

"Make any wish, and we will grant it," God said.

"My first wish? Bring every dead Team Val and Oly member back to life!" Moon said, then both God and Satan granted the wish.

Valerie, Olympia, Musashi, Grant, Bill, Amanita, Shauntal, Houka, Celio, Bebe, Hayley, Sophocles, Molayne, Cassius, Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), both Jimmys, Natalie, Jake, Katharine, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Ray-Ray, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Arcanine, Pikachu, Persian, Mega Houndoom, Seviper, Munna, Stoutland, the Octopussior, Kelly, Zane, Shiro, Chili, Cress, Cilan, Kiawe, IIima, Ira, Uzu, Dawn, Mars, Cynthia, Leaf, Ariana, Iris, Zoey, Jupiter, Nonon, both Makos, Bolin, N, Clair, Lorelei, Mei, Tracer, Yuna, Hapu, Olivia, Viola, Alexa, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Charles, Burgh, Lenora, Morty, Eusine, Michael, Wes, Rui, Basch, Balthier, Ashe, Kevin, Maylene, Fantina, Ben (Pokemon), Summer, Solana, Lunick, Kellyn, Kate, Serah, Lightning, Cloud, Angie, Anabel, Drew, Zargabaath, Santiago, Owen, Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Usagi, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, Minako, Cheren, Asami, Korra, Suzy, Blue, both Daisys, Gary, Lusamine, Mina, Gladion, Lillie, Brigette, Burnet, Lanette, Lana, Mallow, Tifa, Yuffie, Yellow, Erika, Rosalina, Sabrina, Tiffany, Blue Eyes, Lavana, Ash, Flannery (Pokemon), Liza (Pokemon; Hoenn), Tate (Pokemon), Nita (Pokemon), Dana (Pokemon), Morgan (Pokemon), and Soichiro all came back to life. The latter seven had died a few years ago, but because of the team's membership history, they were counted.

"I-I'm back!? I'm back! Whoo-hoo!" Spike got super happy; the animals and other humans got super happy, too.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M BACK, TOO!" Flannery screamed in an exciting way. The members around late 2013 and early 2014 were glad to see their old pals, especially Soichiro, the team's father figure, again, but Evelyn and Wally were still afraid of Flannery.

"Moon, before you make your second wish, I will show Gohan and Yamcha something special," God said, then he teleported to heaven. Ten seconds later, he came back with Goku and Puar, and Gohan and Yamcha gasped happily in unison.

"Father..." tears from Gohan were leveling down.

"Son," Goku was happy and crying at the same time.

"It's been a long time since we've last met, Yamcha..." Puar was smiling, and he was crying.

"I've missed you and our friends so much, Puar..." Yamcha was crying more than Gohan, Goku, and Puar.

"Father. Puar. My friend, Moon, has six more wishes. Her first wish was to revive her team," Gohan said.

"It's okay if she doesn't want to revive us and our family and friends, son," Goku said.

"But there are enough-"

"You don't have to worry about us," Goku cut Moon off.

"Heaven's a magical land! You can do anything there!" Puar said.

"Are you guys sure you're okay with Moon not reviving you and the others?" Yamcha asked.

"We are sure, Yamcha," Puar replied as Goku nodded.

"The others will be okay with Moon's decision. They love Heaven, too!" Goku said.

"Continue on, Moon," Gohan said.

"My second wish... Cure all deadly diseases such as cancer! Make all bodies immune to them!" Moon said, then God and Satan used their magic, eliminating many types of cancers, blindness, deafness, and much more.

"M-My eyes are fine! I can see!" Augustine shouted in joy. Then, he took his sunglasses off. "I CAN SEE!" Augustine shouted more. Then, everybody gave Moon a round of applause for the wish.

"Third wish? Ummm... Could you guys help me here?" Moon said.

"Restore the United Republic back to its old self and revive all innocent people!" Korra said.

"Good wish, Korra!" Moon said.

"We shall grant the wish," Satan said, then he and God made the United Republic great again. However, the only people they didn't revive were Raiko and Buttercup Raiko, due to their affiliation with Ragyo.

"The fourth wish... Hmm... No more homeless and starving beings!" Moon said, then the guardians of Heaven and Hell made the world more better for the homeless beings, especially in Africa.

"Great pick, Moon!" Burnet said.

"The fifth wish? Revive Plumeria's biological brothers and sisters!" Moon said, then Plumeria's brothers and sisters got revived.

"My real brothers and sisters..." Plumeria smiled, seeing her younger siblings and dripping tears.

"BIG SIS!" Plumeria's younger siblings said in unison. They hugged Plumeria, and Plumeria hugged them in return.

"You're the greatest lover ever, Moon..." Plumeria kept crying, still hugging her siblings.

"Anything for a lover, Plumeria," Moon said.

"What's the sixth wish, Moon?" Ash asked.

"Prevent any country from starting a war against another one! That's the sixth wish!" Moon replied.

"Bold wish, Moon," Valerie said.

After that wish was made, God asked, "The final wish?"

"You do not have to revive our old Overwatch friends, Moon. From what we've learned, Heaven is magic," Mei said, and Tracer agreed.

"Your parents, mom?" Moon asked.

"They'll be inside our hearts no matter what, Moon. Go ahead and make the final wish," Moon's mom replied.

"Our friends, Wulfric, Fran, Penelo, Mary, Karen, Jote, Mjrn, Marley (Pokemon), Caitlin (Pokemon), Yumi (Ape Escape), Kei (Ape Escape), Sidney (Pokemon), Steven (Pokemon), and Wallace (Pokemon), do not have to get revived, Moon. They, too, are inside the heart of Team Val and Oly," Olympia said.

"The final wish... Erm... Shoot! I cannot think of one!" Moon said.

"Revive Red's mom!" Merilyn said.

"Yes, revive her!" Millis said.

"That's the final wish, God and Satan!" Moon said, then Red's mom got revived infront of her son.

"R-Red...? It's you... My child..." Red's mom said, then she and Red gave each other a hug. Both had tears falling from their eyes.

"We shall go," God said.

"Bye, son. Bye, Yamcha," Goku said.

"Bye, father," Gohan said, then Goku, Puar, and God went to heaven, and Satan went to hell.

"That was fun," Kahili said.

"Red's mom," Millis said, and the hugging from Red and Red's mom ended. "It is me, your former murderer. I'm sorry for murdering you three years ago."

"And I'm sorry for planning it," Merilyn apologized, too.

"I forgive you two!" Red's mom said, touching the former final antagonists' shoulders.

"Red, show her something," Millis said, then Red put his mom's necklace on her.

"My necklace... You've kept it..." Red's mom said, then another hug occurred.

"Can we, Red?" Merilyn asked. Red nodded, forgiving his former enemies. Then, Merilyn and Millis hugged both Red and his mom. Joni and Leslie joined the hug, too, because they, too, were Red's former enemies.

"That hug looks freaky, dude. Gotta grab some pizza," Owen said, then he skated away from the group.

"Wait up, I'm hungry!" Santiago went with Owen.

"Guys," Moon was talking to Ash, Mina, Lillie, and Gladion; Lusamine was behind her. "Lusamine had went ballistic against Ragyo after you guys died."

"She did?" Gladion, Ash, Mina, and Lillie said in unison.

"Yeah! Ragyo was constantly shoving her attacks down Lusamine's throat, but Lusamine didn't die until she blew herself up, putting much damage on that tall bitch!" Moon said.

"That's impressive... mom," Gladion said.

"I couldn't agree more," Lillie said.

"That's a nice thing to hear from you, mom-in-law," Mina said.

"Guys, I've promised myself that I'll seek help. I apologize for not seeking help in the past, I apologize for wanting my children dead, Mina, I apologize for kidnapping you, and Ash, I apologize for possessing you," Lusamine apologized, then Mina, Lillie, Gladion, and Ash hugged her.

"Too much huggin' up in here, y'all!" Marlon said.

"And speakin' of huggin', check this shit out!" Ray-Ray pointed at Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Usagi, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, and Minako hugging and rubbing each other's private parts.

"Those hugs don't count! It's freaky!" Maron said. "Does anybody have some weed? I need a smoke!"

"Still got dem hoes, Maron, but we finna bounce! Hilbert and his hoes 'bout to get they freak on!" Brawly replied.

* * *

 

Near Plumeria's parents' house...

Plumeria's parents gasped, seeing their four children being alive. "I-Impossible..." Plumeria's mom stuttered.

"Moon, my girlfriend, had wished them back to life, mom and dad," Plumeria said.

"Long story, in-laws," Moon said, then her in-laws hugged her tight. "Ah, that's too friggin' tight!"

"We love you, Moon. You and Plumeria are welcomed to stay at our house anytime," Plumeria's dad said.

"Jesus Christ, guys! Shit!" Moon said, then her in-laws released her. "There..."

* * *

 

The slut palace/October 27, 2016; 2:10 p.m....

"What's the big news?" Moon asked. Hapu, Olivia, Alexa, and Viola had told Moon to come here.

"Olivia and I have agreed with Alexa and Viola into merging our business!" Hapu said.

"That's awesome!" Moon said.

"It is, but I've got a new rule for Viola and Alexa's girls. It's called "Do not touch Olivia or you are terminated!"," Hapu said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion rooftop/November 2, 2016; 5:34 p.m....

"We're sorry that we didn't think about you while our friend was making her seven wishes, (Princess) Peach (Super Mario Bros. series)," Rosalina was sitting on the rooftop with Daisy (SMB).

"It's alright! I love heaven! Mario (Super Mario Bros. series) and Luigi (Super Mario Bros. series) love heaven, too!" Peach said.

"That's great to hear, friend!" Daisy (SMB) said.

Progressive Field/November 2, 2016/After the Chicago Cubs won the world series... (Central Unova Time Zone)

"HOLY SHIT! The Chicago Cubs won the World Series! Unbelievable!" Before this great moment, Yamcha didn't think that the Cubs would win another World Series for the next hundred years.

"What a bunch of fuckin' chokers! Kudos to the Cubs for winning the World Series for the first time since 1908, but goddamn, Cleveland! What the shit happened to you chokers!?" Brigette didn't expect the Indians to choke hard.

"Not an Indians fan, but them choking probably had something to do with LeQueen's 3-1 lead shit on Halloween night," Burnet said.

* * *

 

Castelia City/November 22, 2016; 3:07 p.m....

"Hey, Hotaru, it's your old good luck charm necklace!" Linda saw it between two silver garbage cans. Then, she grabbed it before putting it on.

"It's strange how that necklace hadn't gotten sold by a bum or anybody else! But I'm glad to see you wear it again!" Hotaru said.

"This necklace had better increase my luck on our Mortal Kombat Deception matches!" Linda said.

"I doubt if it boosts your luck while using Hotaru. He's a shit character to control, and his fatalities fucking suck," Hotaru said.

* * *

 

Augustine's house/November 30, 2016; 7:33 p.m....

"Dexio, you fucking faggot ass cunt fairy! I thought you were straight and cool, but no, you're a faggot! A fucking faggot! You and Augustine are the biggest faggot ass, AIDS-infected, dick-suckers ever! FAGGOTS!" Sina ranted, but Dexio and Augustine ignored the sad homophone while enjoying their yummy dinner from Siebold.

* * *

 

Mei and Tracer's house/South London/December 25, 2016; 10:11 a.m....

"Fuck Christmas," Emily was holding a glass of lava wine; she and Widowmaker, also with a glass of the same flavor, were floating above Mei and Tracer, who were having passionate sex.

"Overrated piece of shit holiday," Widowmaker said, then she and Emily tapped each other's glasses before drinking their wine.

* * *

 

Kuvira, Cheren, and Suzy's room in the mansion/January 15, 2017; 10:23 p.m....

This is not what I had in mind..." Hilbert thought, hiding in the closet. He thought he'd record his fifty-seventh androgynous video of Kuvira and Cheren having sex with each other, but instead, they were having an orgy with Suzy, Asami, and Korra.

* * *

 

Hilbert and his girls' room in the mansion/February 14, 2017; 9:14 p.m....

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hilbert," Usagi said; she, Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, Ami, Rei (SM), and Makoto were holding food for Hilbert, Hilbert was laying on their bed while smiling at his girls, and Rei (SM) and Usagi were jerking Hilbert's cock. Also, Linda and Kayura were making out under the bed.

* * *

 

Ash's house/March 30, 2017; 3:33 p.m....

"Ash, some girl is standing next to your house, saying that she wants to fuck you," Moon said.

"Fuck, it's Macy (Pokemon), the ugly cunt! How the hell did she know I was living here!?" Ash said.

"Want me to smoke her ass?" Moon asked.

"Keep her alive. I'll think of a plan to get rid of her ass," Ash replied, then his mother and future stepmother, Delia (Pokemon) and (Hunter)(J)ane (Pokemon) came from the bathroom. "Mom. Jane. This is woman I've been telling you guys about!"

"Pleasure to meet you, Moon!" Delia said.

"I love your tattoos, Moon!" Jane said.

"Thanks!" Moon said.

"They'll be staying here for a couple of months. Old house got caught on fire," Ash said.

* * *

 

Reno, Nevada/April 23, 2017; 4:12 p.m....

"I'll stop saying the c-word, I swear!" a virgin with no life was getting his ass kicked by Asami and Korra.

"What is going on?" Cynthia said, coming towards the scene with Leaf, Dawn, Mars, and Mako (LOK).

"He had compared us to two lesbians from this "Legend of Tiara" show while saying the c-word repetitively!" Asami replied.

"You motherfucker!" Cynthia cursed at the victim. "Never say the c-word!" Cynthia said, then she shot the guy's leg. "Run, motherfucker, and I hope you fucking kill yourself and get fucked in the fucking ass in hell with the shitty creators of Amusement Freak, you fucking cocksucking piece of shit eating motherfucking cunt!"

"That was soome nice cursing, Cynthia!" Korra said.

"For the people that says the c-word way too fucking much, I hope they have a fucking suicide party! Let freedom of expression shit do whatever the fuck they want to do for fuck's sake!" Cynthia said.

"My woman's right!" Leaf tapped Cynthia's ass. Korra, Asami, Dawn, Mars, and Mako (LOK) agreed.

"Cannon is an acceptable word. The c-word isn't," Mako (LOK) said.

* * *

 

An area in New Jersey's jungle/May 20, 2017; 1:11 p.m....

"Me love Chibiusa pussy forever!" Benga was banging Chibiusa doggy-style.

"Shit, Benga! Keep punishing that cunt of mine! Feels so fuckin' great!" Chibiusa was awfully enjoying this.

"What the shit...?" Rosa's mother (Pokemon) had hit her brakes; she, Rosa (Pokemon), and her daughter-in-law, Yancy (Pokemon) had saw the sex scene.

"Are they covered in shit!? Ewww!" Yancy said.

"That's shit you don't see everyday!" Rosa said.

* * *

 

Ash's house/June 12, 2017; 9:59 p.m....

"Nice. Very nice," Ash was secretly filming an orgy involving Lusamine, a much better version of her, Mina, Lillie, Wicke, Anabel, and Angie.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/July 14, 2017; 12:56 p.m....

"According to a new statistic, 3,536,623 new Youtubers had called it quits on homophobia, sexism, racism, pedophilia, and more bad topics! This organization has officially eliminated all SJWs, feminazis, and crybaby liberals, the main problems of the bad topics!" Olympia confirmed.

"Let us celebrate hard!" Valerie said, and everybody else agreed.

* * *

 

Manele, Hawaii/July 21, 2017; 2:49 p.m....

"Those three are the other group!?" Moon had a dissimilar expression on her face; she, Plumeria, Red, Millis, Merilyn, Red's mom, Joni, Leslie, Owen, Santiago, Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette, Lanette, Suzy, Kuvira, Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Usagi, Olympia, Valerie, Soichiro, Marlon, Gohan, Yamcha, Maron, Brawly, Evelyn, Wally, Lusamine, Blue, Gary, Daisy (Pallet), Mei, Tracer, and Sun were seeing Drake (Pokemon; Hoenn), Foxxy (Drawn Together), The King (Drawn Together), Glacia (Pokemon), Clara (Drawn Together), and Phoebe (Pokemon) having an orgy on the beach. Wally and Evelyn were originally assigned to dig for treasure here, but after seeing the forgotten characters, they agreed to postpone the mission for a while.

"Racism is dead, which means we'll have to kill them and their racist fuck buddies," Olympia said.

"STOP FUCKING!" Moon made them stop.

"Ash! We didn't expect you and other visitors to come to this small place!" Glacia said.

"We didn't come here to visit, cunt!" Moon said, then she fired her M19 against the forgotten six, critically injuring all targets.

"What was that for...?! We didn't do anything bad since we came here..." Glacia cried; the others had scared looks on their faces.

Hilbert came towards the forgotten six, saying, "Remember who the fuck I was five years ago!?"

Red and his mom got closer, and Red's mom said, "I had seen my son beating the crap out of you inhuman, filthy racists on television four years ago!

Yamcha, Maron, and Gohan came close, too. "Like, ugh! Fuckers!" Maron said, then Moon killed the targets. "All better!"

"Easy mission," Sun said.

* * *

 

In hell...

"Welcome back to hell!" Ragyo said; 50% of her dead team was by her side.

"Shit..." Glacia and her sex partners were fucked.

"This is gonna be fun," Emily was holding a flaming Baseball Bat.

"Who should I attack first?" Widowmaker said, then she punched Clara's forehead, and Clara fell. Clara's sex partners just stood there, crying.

"My turn!" Emily said before hitting Phoebe's (Pokemon) face.

* * *

 

The mansion's computer room/July 28, 2017; 3:33 p.m....

"Watching something, Moon?" Plumeria just came here.

"A 2005 NBA Finals series between the Spurs and Pistons," Moon had lots of San Antonio Spurs gear on her.

After join Moon, Plumeria asked, "What's your opinion on the Golden State Warriors?"

"The franchise's good, but their fucking shitty ass bandwagon fanbase can go fucking fuck themselves," Moon replied.

A/N: It's over! It's finally friggin' over! I've enjoyed making this story, especially the storyline, characters, and graphic violence. As promised, a shit ton of bonus content will come, but not just that! I'll go back to the previous GTA stories and fix more discovered errors, too. 

My #1 favorite character in GTA 5 has to be Kahili. She didn't appear a lot, but she has an interesting golfing personality mixed with the word bitch written all over her. The most interesting scene of Kahili was her having the balls to talk a lot of shit against corrupted Ragyo despite being an inexperienced survivor, even though nothing bad had happened to her.

My #2 favorite characeter is Gohan. I might be a little biased because he's my favorite Dragonball series character of all time. But he played a MAJOR key role in GTA 5, especially in mission 99 where his SSJ3 form had OWNED the unstoppable and corrupted Ragyo. Imagine a Dragonball Z+Kill La Kill crossover where Goku, Gohan, or Vegeta goes up against Ragyo... That'd be epic! I'm not counting Dragonball Super because I've heard that the show is STILL having major problems. I'm not fucking lying. In DBS's new arc, the survivor arc or whatever the fuck it's called, I've learned that the participants from several universes will become a part of a fucking BATTLE ROYAL.

Really? A fucking BATTLE ROYAL? During the arcs early episodes, a lot of fans had predicted a normal fighting tournament. But no. It had to be a fucking BATTLE ROYAL. A normal fighting tournament would've made a shit ton of sense because it would make Gohan look great had he reached the finals. But instead,

it's a fucking BATTLE ROYAL. Sorry I had to repeat myself like that, but... At the near end or end of the arc, Goku or Vegeta will become the winner because those two characters are OVERUSED as fuck in DBS. I like both characters, too, but goddamn. That's one of the MANY reasons why DBS is strongly disliked.

Other things I hate about DBS is its horrid animation. I had explained it a little after finishing GTA 3, saying that Goku looked like the friggin' Crimson Chin, a Fairly Oddparents character, from one bad animation scene. That there has to be one of worst animation scenes I've ever seen in my whole friggin' life. DBZ's animation was friggin' beautiful, a masterpiece. But DBS? Thumbs down.

My #3 favorite character is Moon. She has a personality. She does. I'm sorry, but I'm going to make one last fanfiction.net rant, so here it goes. "OMG! HE/SHE'S OUT OF CHARACTER!" Again 80% of the Pokemon characters DO NOT have a fucking personality, and that's a fact. If the stories were posted on ff.net, I'd get get the same fucking reviews. Moon doesn't have a personality in the games. She doesn't. She, and Sun if you choose him, are almost emotionless during the whole game. As for Ash, I've already mentioned it in a GTA bonus, but I'll do it again. His personality in the anime doesn't mix with GTA behavior. And here's a fact that'll DEBUNK this "HE/SHE'S OUT OF CHARACTER!" bullshit argument. Fanart. Yeah, that's right. Fanart. Any artist can do anything with any character. Not literally everything, but still. Fanart and fanfiction fits the "unleash your imagination" category, too.

That's why I've mocked the ff.net and Tumblr trolls in GTA 5. They were mocked so hard because they kept whining about freedom of expression and shit. If you don't make those losers happy, they'll think you're worst than Hitler and ISIS. Also, people are better off improving their writing in other fanfic sites like this one because the trolls won't give you a chance to improve. EVEN if you've improved, they'll still give you shit. In fact, 10% of fanfiction.net are real critics, and the rest just assholes saying, "RACIST!" "SEXIST!" "I'LL KILL YOU" CHANGE IT OR YOU'LL DIE!", and other shit just to make people look bad. I had defended myself from similar attacks, but the same assholes claim that I can't handle criticism. Accusing authors of being evil/sexist/rapists/etc. are personal attacks. I don't give a fuck if people dislike my stories, but the personal attacks are something else.

Personally, I'm just writing for fun. That is it. Hell, many others are writing fanfiction for fun. Since mid-2015, I had been focusing on improving my errors and avoiding repeating myself all the time. I've improved, but still. This is just for fun. In 2014, one idiot troll was making shit assumptions about me wanting to make books while repeating myself constantly. Seriously, that has to be one of the shittiest arguments I've ever read from a clueless troll. The same moronic troll also made a shit assumption about me failing to get a job just because of "sexism" in a fake story. Well, guess what? That troll's dumbass argument is DEBUNKED because A)He or she doesn't know me in real life, B)I have a job, I've been working for the same company for almost three years, and I'm a professional, and C)He or she is a Tumblr SJW, which automatically makes them losers. Here's a bonus from the same troll and similar trolls: I was accussed of being evil for making AshxBonnie and other large age-gap fics. But they don't mind over-sexualized CynthiaxDawn rule34 pics and ALL K/T/M CynthiaxDawn fanfics because most of them are just typical bandwagon "canon" fantards, which also makes their troll arguments DEBUNKED.

Before I left ff.net, some psycho named Eddy was request a load of stories I didn't really want to do, and I was so burned out for writing 95% of them. Thank goodness he didn't spot me here because ff.net is obviously troll territory. Also, some nutcase named explodinghead and his legion of fail trolls were constantly threatening authors to report their M rated stories. A few morons were also defending that shit. Yeah, those few morons had made ff.net into a hated site as well.

Rant over.

Anyway, as you should know, I'm a San Antonio Spurs fan, and my birthday is on July 21.

Favorite antagonists? Lusamine, Blanche, and Reaper, all three psychopaths, even though Lusamine's currently with Team Val and Oly. Before Lusamine's first death, she tortured Moon like hell, giving her almost every nearly impossible time trial missions. She tortured Lillie by raising her anxiety level, she had kidnapped Mina before burying her outside of San Antonio, she wanted both Lillie and Gladion dead, she attempted to murder Team Val and Oly and blow up its headquarters, the mansion, and she had possessed Ash!

IMO, Blanche looks like a realistic religious cult leader. She eats people, too! And she loves to dominate Candela during sex. She has other traits as well. Reaper's one of my favorite Overwatch characters, and he looks so badass. He is one of the oldest antagonists in this series, but he isn't somebody to mess with!

Fuck TracerxEmily. Emily's one of the UGLIEST female characters ever. If you take a close look at her "Reflections" comic scene where she opens her present while opening her mouth, you'll think of her as middle school victim that got beat up by bullies all the damn time. Fuck TracerxEmily forever, and I'm GLAD to have Tracer stabbing the shit out of Emily during the ugly war. But hey, at least I made her, and Widowmaker, do something positive on July 21, 2017.

One last thing... What is it? Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Glacia, Princess Clara, Drake (Hoenn), and Foxxy Love, the forgotten GTA 1 antagonists! In earlier chapters, I had censored their names by using question marks.

And that's the end of this A/N! More to come!

Total kills: 1,500+

Legit kills/Team Ragyo: 326 (Drayden) (Nicky and Billy Jo) (Emmet and Ingo) (Dan and Dan's father) (Emmy and Liza (Jotho)) (Grimsley) (Yuli, Mia, White Blaze, Sage, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo) (Brycen) (Marshal and Alder) (Clay) (Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz) (Raiko and Buttercup Raiko) (Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki (Pokemon), and Tamao) (Dr. White) (Aarune, Lisia, and Zinnia) (Fanboy and Chum Chum) (Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki)

(Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy (SMB), Morton, Roy, Iggy (SMB), Bowser Jr. and Bowser) (Iggy (Hey Arnold)) (Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana) (Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward (Final Fantasy IV), Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, Hope, Larsa, Vayne Solidor, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis) (Steven, Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst) (Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, and Hay Lin) (C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, and Cecile Croomy) (Cloe, Jade, Sasha, and Yasmin) (Katie and Sadie) (Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna) (Ramos) (Tracey) (Argus) (Riot)

(Matt, Tabitha, Maxie, and Archie) (The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, Colress, and Ghetsis) (Charon, Saturn, and Cyrus) (Xerosic and Lysandre) (Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, Proton, Archer, and Giovanni) (Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte, Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, Miror. B, Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil) (Norman and Max) (Toot, Wooldoor, Captain Hero, Xandir, Spanky, Ling-Ling)

(Looker, Sina, and Emma) (Sephiroth and Aeris) (Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum) (Rootrick, Ben (BFM), Ed, Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle) (Kathi Lee) (Christopher and Madame Boss) (Palmer, Thorton, and Barry) (Candice and Gardenia) (Dahlia and Argenta) (Sheena (Pokemon) and Allegra) (Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack) (Cidolfus Demen Bunansa) (Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks) (Linnea, Blossom, Kali, and Katherine) (Daniela) (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, and Buck) (Lance, Will (Pokemon), Bruno, and Koga) (Darach) (Snow) (Celestia and Luna) (Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus)) (Anna and Elsa) (Dora Winifred Read) (Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle) (Rei (KLK), Nui, Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and (Corrupted) Ragyo)

(Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker) (Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu) (Cell) (Beerus) (Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks) (Mr. Satan, Pilaf, Shu, Pan, Mai, and Videl) (Guzma and Kukui) (Spark, Blanche, and Candela) (Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Kincaid, and Blake Hall) (Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, Arley, and Edward (Pokemon)) (Garret, Clyde, Billy, and Gordor) (Reaper, Roadhog, Junkrat, Zarya, Widowmaker, and Emily) (Willow)

Legit Kills/Victims in Heaven: 15 (Harold, Sheena (Hey Arnold), Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Helga, and Arnold) (Panchy, Dr. Brief, and Bulla)

Legit Kills/Forgotten GTA 1 Antagonists: 6 (Princess Clara, Phoebe (Pokemon), Foxxy Love, Glacia, The King, and Drake)

Non-Lethal Weapons: Spray Can, Camera, Waterproof Flashlight, Golden Key, Night Vision Goggles, Coolant Gun, Gas Mask, Directional Microphone, Tape Recorder, Climbing rope, Parachute, Jetpack, Body Armor

Weapons: Baseball Bat (x2), Crowbar (x2), Chainsaw, Grenades, Machete (x2), Barbwire Baseball Bat (x2), Shovel, Golf Club, Brass Knuckles (x2), Nodachi (x2), Three-section staff, Naginata, Yari, Collapsible Bow, Katana (x2), Mac-10 (x2; upgraded), Handgun (x2; upgraded), Tech-9 (x2; upgraded), M19 (x2; upgraded), Shotgun (x2; upgraded), Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Silencers (x2; upgraded), Desert Eagle (x2; upgraded), SMG (x2; upgraded), AK-47 (x2; upgraded), M249 (x2; upgraded), RC-P90 (x2; upgraded), Rocket Launcher (x2; upgraded), Revolver (x2; upgraded), Railgun (upgraded), Minigun (upgraded), Laser Sniper Rifle (upgraded), Grenade Launcher (x2; upgraded), Flamethrower, Molotov Cocktail, Knife (x2), Steel Bat (x2), Fire extinguisher, Gasoline Can, Match case, Sword (x2), Stun Grenades, Smoke Grenades, Sleeping Gas Grenades, Windpipe (x2), Megaton Hammer

Homes purchased: Random

Total Money: Random

Hidden Packages: 100 of 100 (Super speed ability)

Tags: 100 of 100 (Double damage ability)

Snapshots: 50 of 50 (Unlimited stamina)

Red Balloons: 100 of 100 (Infinite ammo)

Blue Leaf Clovers: 50 of 50 (Increased luck on gambling)

Rampages: 20 of 20 (Endurance ability)

Odd jobs: 20 of 20

Oysters: 60 of 60 (Increased lung capacity)

Fake Passports: 125 of 125 (x2 weapons)

Alola Warriors football helmets: 75 of 75 (300% Body Armor)

XXX Hardcore Adult Magazines: 100 of 100 (300% Health)

Stunt Jumps: 50 of 50

The End


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: This is part one of a mega bonus chapter where characters' age, height, weight, birth location, status', original appearance from a cartoon/game/anime, size, and sexuality are revealed! In chapters 53 and 54, I'll put every common character in separate groups! Because the series didn't end in GTA 2, previous alive characters from GTA 4, 3,1, and 2 have gained little or more weight, a few of them have grown an inch or two, and all of them have aged. And chapter 51 have explained that almost every revived Team Ragyo member, and defector, have aged. Enjoy!

BTW, I've fixed a few minor errors in the previous chapter.

Team Val and Oly:

Moon: 24/5'5/148/Alola (originally born in Kanto)/Neutral (sometimes good)/Alive/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Lesbian

Plumeria: 30/5'9/153/Alola/Neutral (sometimes good)/Alive/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Lesbian

Sun: 24/5'6/130/Alola (originally born in Kanto)/Good/Alive/Pokemon/Skinny/Gay

Valerie: 27/5'4/125/Kalos (originally born in Jotho)/Neutral/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Lesbian

Olympia: 51/6'0/147/Kalos/Neutral/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Lesbian

Red: 29/6'3/251/Kanto/Neutral/Alive/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Ash Satoshi Ketchum: 29/5'11/187/Kanto/Good (sometimes neutral)/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Burnet: 49/5'9/162/Unova/Neutral/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Lesbian

Hilbert: 42/6'1/176/Unova/Good (sometimes neutral)/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Cheren: 36/5'7/145/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Kuvira: 39/5'7/165/Republic Nation/Good (formerly evil in GTA 2 until the end of mission 99) /Alive (previously deceased)/The Legend of Korra/Muscular/Bisexual

Korra: 38/5'7/150/Republic Nation/Good (formerly evil in GTA 2)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/The Legend of Korra/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Bisexual

Asami: 40/5'10/157/Republic Nation/Good (formerly evil in GTA 2)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/The Legend of Korra/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Bisexual

Suzy: 38/5'6/146/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Bisexual

Usagi Tsukino: 51/5'5/131/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4 and neutral onwards)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Skinny/Bisexual

Rei Hino: 51/5'9/136/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Skinny/Bisexual

Minako Aino: 50/5'8/142/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Bisexual

Ami Mizuno: 51/5'8/133/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Skinny/Bisexual

Makoto Kino: 51/6'0/145/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Normal-sized/Bisexual

Haruka Tenou: 53/6'0/149/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Normal-sized/Bisexual

Michiru Kaiou: 52/5'10/141/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Normal-sized/Bisexual

Hotaru Tomoe: 31/5'4/128/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Skinny/Bisexual

Setsuna Meioh: 55/6'1/159/Kanto/Good (formerly evil in GTA 4)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Sailor Moon/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Bisexual

Kayura: 43/5'7/130/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Ronin Warriors/Skinny/Bisexual

Linda: 40/5'6/132/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Red's mom: 51/6'0/141/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Merliyn: 42/5'8/139/Kalos/Good (sometimes neutral; formerly evil in GTA 3)/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Bisexual

Millis: 27/5'5/118/Kalos/Good (sometimes neutral; formerly evil in GTA 3)/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Joni: 27/5'9/145/Unova/Good (formerly evil in GTA 3)/Alive (previously deceased)/Cluefinders/Normal-sized; a little muscular/Lesbian

Leslie: 25/5'4/129/Unova/Good (formerly evil in GTA 3)/Alive (previously deceased)/Cluefinders/Skinny/Lesbian

Owen: 26/5'5/143/Unova/Good (formerly evil in GTA 3)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Cluefinders/Normal-sized/Straight

Santiago: 28/6'4/166/Unova/Good (formerly evil in GTA 3)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Cluefinders/Muscular/Straight

Ray-Ray: 26/5'3/136/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Drawn Together/Skinny/Straight

Marlon: 35/5'11/161/Unova/Good/Alive/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Straight

Brawly: 38/5'10/167/Hoenn/Good/Alive/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Straight

Maron: 54/5'6/135/Orange Islands/Good/Alive/Dragonball series/Skinny/Straight

Yamcha: 58/6'0/191/Orange Islands/Good/Alive/Dragonball series/Muscular/Straight

Gohan: 35/5'9/168/Orange Islands/Good/Alive/Dragonball series/Muscular/Straight

Brigette: 30/5'9/146/Hoenn/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Normal-sized/Lesbian

Lanette: 27/5'8/141/Hoenn/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Normal-sized/Straight

Bill: 33/5'5/154/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Amanita: 24/5'1/104/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Lesbian

Shauntal: 34/5'6/201/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Fat/Lesbian

Celio: 31/5'7/140/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Bebe: 28/5'2/118/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Lesbian

Hayley: 30/5'5/121/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Lesbian

Sophocles: 26/5'0/190/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Fat/Straight

Molayne: 29/5'11/134/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Cassius: 32/5'8/146/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Houka: 22/6'0/152/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Normal-sized/Straight

Ira: 24/7'7/317/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Muscular/Straight

Uzu: 22/6'2/180/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Muscular/Straight

Nonon: 22/5'0/102/Kanto/Neutral (sometimes good)/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Skinny/Lesbian

Mako: 21/5'4/111/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Skinny/Lesbian

Mako: 40/6'2/173/Republic Nation/Alive (previously deceased)/Legend of Korra/Muscular/Straight

Bolin: 39/5'7/151/Republic Nation/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Legend of Korra/Normal-sized; a little muscular/Straight

Spike: 29/5'7/142/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Ape Escape/Normal-sized/Straight

Helga: 28/5'5/120/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Ape Escape/Skinny/Straight

Natalie: 26/5'4/125/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Ape Escape/Skinny/Straight

Jake: 28/5'10/150/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Ape Escape/Normal-sized/Straight

Jimmy: 28/5'5/145/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Ape Escape/Normal-sized/Straight

Jimmy Kudo: 22/5'9/136/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Case Closed/Skinny/Straight

Katharine: 33/5'8/148/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Straight

Aikuro: 44/6'1/140/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Skinny/Straight

Tsumugu: 38/5'10/185/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Muscular/Straight

Fennel: 37/5'9/152/Unova/Neutral/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Bisexual

Bianca (Unova): 23/5'5/132/Unova/Neutral/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Kelly: 42/5'6/151/Hoenn/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Straight

Zane: 38/6'4/197/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Shiro: 41/5'3/129/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Skinny/Straight

Mitzuno: 71/6'1/138/Kanto/Good/Alive/Kill La Kill/Skinny/Straight

Chili: 29/5'6/138/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Cress: 29/5'6/137/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Cilan: 29/5'6/139/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Kiawe: 33/5'8/179/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

IIima: 24/5'5/133/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Gay

Musashi: 25/6'2/194/Unknown/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Musashi: Samurai Legend/Muscular/Straight

Dawn: 29/5'7/127/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Mars: 30/5'7/140/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Bisexual

Cynthia: 34/5'11/152/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Lesbian

Leaf: 29/5'7/142/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Lesbian

Ariana: 50/5'8/155/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Bisexual

Iris: 29/5'7/124/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Zoey: 29/5'7/130/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Lesbian

Jupiter: 32/6'0/155/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Lesbian

N: 32/6'0/143/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Clair: 33/5'11/167/Jotho/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Lesbian

Lorelei: 33/5'11/148/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a little muscular/Lesbian

Mei: 36/5'3/185/China/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Overwatch/Fat/Lesbian

Tracer: 31/5'4/132/England/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Overwatch/Skinny/Lesbian

Yuna: 34/5'3/124/Final Fantasy Land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy X/Skinny/Straight

Hapu: 25/4'11/98/Alola/Neutral (sometimes good)/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Olivia: 29/5'6/123/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Viola: 35/5'4/119/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Alexa: 38/5'8/129/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Grant: 33/5'6/139/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Cliff: 43/5'11/177/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Belly fat/Straight

Kye: 27/5'6/210/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Fat/Straight

Heidi: 28/5'10/135/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Jay: 27/5'2/125/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Henny: 26/5'4/124/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Beatrice: 37/5'8/139/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Nico: 32/6'0/203/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Fat/Straight

Chester: 30/5'6/140/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Orson: 27/5'7/147/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Kayleigh: 31/5'10/136/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Keaton: 53/5'9/138/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Charles: 41/5'8/180/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Burgh: 35/6'5/158/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Lenora: 38/6'0/179/Unova/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Belly fat/Straight

Morty: 33/5'5/146/Jotho/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Eusine: 35/5'8/150/Jotho/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Wes: 31/6'0/168/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Straight

Michael: 28/5'8/147/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Rui: 28/5'6/139/Unova (Orre)/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Basch: 51/5'11/174/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy XII/Muscular/Straight

Balthier: 44/6'0/152/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy XII/Normal-sized/Straight

Ashe: 36/5'5/131/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy XII/Skinny/Straight

Kevin: 41/6'0/176/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Maylene: 22/5'6/127/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Fantina: 55/6'2/152/Sinnoh (originally born in Kalos)/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Ben: 25/5'6/146/Oblivia/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Summer: 25/5'9/132/Oblivia/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Solana: 27/5'4/122/Fiore/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Lunick: 26/5'7/146/Fiore/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Kellyn: 24/5'11/155/Almia/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Kate: 24/5'8/130/Almia/Good/Alive (preivously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Serah: 36/5'4/126/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy XIII/Skinny/Straight

Lightning: 39/5'7/138/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy XIII/Skinny/Straight

Cloud: 35/5'7/170/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy VII/Muscular/Straight

Angie: 27/5'4/150/Sinnoh/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a little muscular/Lesbian

Anabel: 28/5'8/152/Hoenn/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a little muscular/Lesbian

Lillie: 21/5'4/116/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Mina: 24/5'6/122/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Gladion: 26/5'5/131/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Lusamine: 49/5'7/126/Alola/Good (formerly evil)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Drew: 23/5'5/139/Hoenn/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Zargabaath: 52/6'4/165/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy XII/Normal-sized/Straight

Blue Oak: 29/6'1/185/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Daisy Oak: 36/5'9/143/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Gary Oak: 29/5'11/178/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight

Daisy: 42/5'6/135/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Super Mario Bros. series/Skinny/Straight

Rosalina: 42/6'0/146/Unknown/Good (formerly evil in GTA 2)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Super Mario Bros. series/Normal-sized/Straight

Lana: 21/5'2/113/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Mallow: 23/5'5/120/Alola/Good/Alive (previously deceased/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Tifa: 36/5'4/131/Final Fantasy land/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy XII/Skinny/Bisexual

Yuffie: 35/5'2/119/Final Fantasy landGood//Alive (previously deceased)/Final Fantasy XII/Skinny/Bisexual

Yellow: 22/5'1/108/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Erika: 30/5'3/114/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Sabrina: 34/5'9/137/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Tiffany: 26/5'3/128/Fiore/Good (formerly evil)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Blue Eyes: 32/5'10/145/Oblivia/Good (formerly evil)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight

Lavana: 24/5'7/132/Almia/Good (formerly evil)/Alive (previously deceased twice)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Flannery: 27/5'6/129/Hoenn/Neutral (sometimes good)/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Liza: 24/5'1/101/Hoenn/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Bisexual

Tate: 24/5'1/107/Hoenn/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Nita: 28/5'2/106/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Dana: 32/5'3/109/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Morgan: 35/5'8/137/Kalos/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Wally: 25/5'2/118/Hoenn/Good/Alive/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Evelyn: 30/5'6/123/Kalos/Good/Alive/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight

Soichiro: 51/6'8/170/Kanto/Good/Alive (previously deceased)/Kill La Kill/Normal-sized/Straight

Trivia:

\- Moon, Plumeria, Red, Yamcha, Gohan, Maron, Brawly, Marlon, Joni, Leslie, Merilyn, Millis, Evelyn, Wally, and Kuvira are the only members that survived Ragyo's lone genocide against the team

\- Ash, Burnet, Red, Cheren, Hilbert, Korra, Asami, Burgh, Grant, and Yamcha had been behind bars in a real prison

\- Additionally, Yamcha had served twenty-four years in prison before being rescued, the longest of a common character

\- Mitzuno is the oldest member

\- Mako (KLK), Lillie, and Lana are the youngest members

\- Ira's the tallest and heaviest member

\- Hapu's the lightest and shortest member

\- Owen, Santiago, Korra, Asami, Usagi, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Ami, Minako, Rei (SM), Makoto, Rosalina, and Lusamine are the only former antagonists, members, and characters in general that died twice. Bolin, Tiffany, Lavana, and Blue Eyes, non-former antagonists, had died twice as well

\- Burnet, Hilbert, Cheren, and Ash had died once

\- Prior to GTA 5, Red's the top protagonist to score the most legit kills

\- Ironically, Hilbert makes fun of Cheren because Cheren and Kuvira, a female with a man face, are lovers, and Haruka's, another female with a man face, a part of Hilbert's harem. Probably because Hilbert loves to pick on Cheren a lot

\- A few characters with the same names, Mako, Daisy, and Jimmy, doesn't share the same original appearances, Legend of Korra, Kill La Kill, Pokemon, Super Mario Bros. series, Ape Escape, and Case Closed, the six characters are in

\- In SSJ3 form, Gohan's the strongest character in the series, even stronger than corrupted Ragyo

\- Some members don't comfortably get along with the other for obvious reasons. For example, Moon and Mina don't get along with Ash because of Ash's sexual behavior, Suzy doesn't get along with Linda and Kayura because of Hilbert's natural habit of messing with Cheren, Nonon doesn't get along with Cassius, Gohan, Bill, Celio, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette, Lanette, Bebe, Hayley, Shauntal, Amanita, Sophocles, Molayne, and sometimes Houka because of the latter group's nerdy behavior, and Nonon doesn't get along with Marlon and Brawly because of their strong stoner personalities

\- Angie and Anabel are the only law enforcement people to become members

\- Kelly, Hapu, Olivia, Orson, Viola, Alexa, Kiawe, Daisy (Pallet), Blue, Keaton, Spike, and Helga (Ape Escape) are the only members to own a business and/or a gang

\- Viola, Alexa, Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, Keaton, Chester, Red, Red's mom, Valerie, and Olympia are original members of Team Wulfric. Tracer and Mei had appeared in scenes with the gang during GTA 3's story

\- Usagi, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Ami, Minako, Rei (SM), Makoto, Hilbert, and Kayura are original members of Sailor Moon

\- Ash, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Morty, Eusine, Burgh, Lenora, Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Ashe, Balthier, Basch, Yuna, Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, Serah, and Lightning are original members of Team Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo

\- Cliff and Charles are original members of Team Clay

\- Mei and Tracer are original members of Team Overwatch

\- Ash, Red, and Hilbert are members of discontinued organizations, leaving Burnet, Moon, and Cheren as the only protagonist to join just one gang in their whole lives. Before GTA 2, Burnet took part of a Sailor Moon-related mission and Team Blue-related missions in GTA 4, and Team Mary and Karen-related missions before and after GTA 4's events and in GTA 1

\- Moon's the youngest protagonist

\- Burnet's the oldest protagonist

\- Red's the heaviest protagonist

\- Alexa, Viola, Yellow, Erika, Sabrina, Lavana, Tiffany, Blue Eyes, Rosalina, Lusamine, Lanette, Tifa, Yuffie, Lana, Lillie, and Lusamine are the only Team Val and Oly members in Ash's mega harem. In GTA 1, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Flannery, and Liza (Hoenn) were shown to do sexual things towards Ash, but they decided not to be in his harem

\- In GTA 3, when Red had first met Viola and Alexa, the sisters spoke to him in a seductive tone, wanting to have sex with him. However, after Red began working for Team Val and Oly in 2014, the sisters are no longer interested in him, due to them being in Ash's harem. But Red never liked sex to begin with

\- Hapu is shown to be paranoid because of her romantic tendencies towards Olivia

\- Despite being the dumbest member, Maron had completed the missions Valerie and Olympia gave her, even though Marlon, Brawly, and Ray-Ray took part in the same missions. Also, she somehow survived Ragyo's wrath

\- Before Ragyo's death in GTA 2, Red, Bolin, Maron, Korra, Asami, Rosalina, and Lusamine were around her before and during the events of that story. Between the end of GTA 3 and the beginning of GTA 1, Maron stopped hanging around with Ragyo because of Ragyo's creepy personality, and in GTA 2, Red betrayed Ragyo and her friends because Valerie, Olympia, Orson, Maron, Tracer, and Mei had helped him avenge his mom's death

\- In a GTA 2 deleted scene, Burnet asked Marlon, Brawly, and Maron to support Team Val and Oly in a war against Team Furisodes. Marlon and Brawly accepted, but Maron declined, and Maron became a member after the war was over

\- Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru didn't have romantic feelings towards Hilbert in GTA 4. But while being dead, they kept apologizing to him and fantasizing about him doing sexual things to them, beginning to have romantic feelings towards him

\- Red's the only member and protagonist to never talk

\- Red's mom and Mitzuno have yet to kill anyone under Team Val and Oly

\- Before GTA 5, Red's mom and Soichiro had tragically died. Millis and Merilyn, the murderer and the individual that planned it, were forgiven. Ragyo had planned on murdering Soichiro, but she wasn't forgiven

\- Merilyn and Millis are the only former final antagonists to join the same team as Red, their former enemy

\- Ash, Burnet, Moon, and Cheren had endured torture sessions

\- Red's the only member and protagonist that had worked for Ragyo, Mai, Pan, and Videl in the past

\- Ash had worked for Ragyo, too, but he was drunk and mildly depressed during that part, causing Ragyo to take advantage of him once

\- Hilbert, Burnet, Red, and Moon are the only protagonists to work for former antagonists. But in Moon's case, she had forced herself to work for Lusamine in order to save Mina and the mansion

\- All of Hilbert's common victims in GTA 4 didn't go to heaven

\- Kuvira's the only member to train longer than anybody else

\- Red's the only member to appear in all final missions of a saga

\- Ash's the only protagonist to become a boss character, but he was possessed

\- Minus Hotaru, the Sailor Moon characters in Hilbert's harem are older than all women in Ash and Cheren's harems

\- Most women in Hilbert and Cheren's harems are thirty and older

\- Moon swears more heavily than most members

\- Interestingly, Valerie and Olympia are asian and black lesbians, respectively, half of Team Val and Oly are fat, gay, lesbian, bisexual, black, asian, and hispanic, and all members hate Tumblr, SJWs, feminazis, whiny liberals and PCs

\- Burnet's the only protagonist to defeat Ragyo in a normal fight

\- Sun's the last person to join Team Val and Oly

\- Moon's the first and last character to say "fuck" and "cunt"

\- Moon's one of the few members to have different style of clothes during and after the story

\- Blue, Daisy (Pallet), Valerie, Olympia, Gary, Lanette, and Plumeria are "Boss:" supporting characters for final missions

\- Valerie, Olympia, Ash, Burnet, and Cheren had appeared in all GTA stories, but in GTA 4, the leaders and Ash had appeared in a post-GTA 2 scene, and Cheren and Burnet didn't say a word in GTA 3. Gary had appeared in GTA 3, 1, 2, and 5, but he was mentioned in GTA 4

\- Widowmaker and corrupted Ragyo are the only antagonists to chip away a chunk of health away from Moon's health bar

\- Gohan and Yamcha are the only members to have super-tragic pasts because of three antagonists, Videl, Mai, and with a lesser extent, Pan. Red's mom had a bad past, too, but unlike her bad past, Yamcha and Gohan's pasts were more worse and graphic because their family and friends had died, and Gohan couldn't retaliate and was brutally assaulted by Pan, Mai, and Videl many times

\- Cassius, Gohan, Bill, Celio, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette, Lanette, Bebe, Hayley, Shauntal, Amanita, Sophocles, Molayne, and Houka are the smartest members

\- Ash, Cheren, Red, and Burnet are the only protagonists to work for Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake

\- Ash and Moon are the only protagonists to kill Drake, Foxxy, Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Glacia, and Clara. Furthermore, Red had beaten them up, and Hilbert had insulted them

A/N: A lot of members and trivia, huh? The antagonists are next, and I mean every non-Team Val and Oly member.

End of Chapter 53


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Unlike the former antagonists from Team Val and Oly, the defectors, the former antagonists from GTA 1-4 on this list haven't changed expect for their age, and the GTA 5 antagonists have already had their birthdays. Oh, and I won't add the alive/deceased status because Team Ragyo is already dead after corrupted Ragyo's death, and you-know-who all died on July 21, 2017, and I won't add the good/neutral/evil status because almost every one of them are evil, and a few of them are neutral. But I'll add their original appearance as an antagonist, and it'll be added on the last slot.

Team Ragyo:

Ragyo: 50/6'7 (9'2 in corrupted form)/161 (279 in corrupted form)/Kanto/Kill La Kill/Skinny (also skinny in corrupted form)/Bisexual/GTA 2 and 5

Marshal: 48/6'2/237/Unova/Pokemon/Muscular/Gay/GTA 4

Alder: 69/6'5/225/Unova/Pokemon/Muscular/Gay/GTA 4

Brycen: 45/6'1/170/Unova/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight/GTA 4

Grimsley: 37/6'0/149/Unova/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight/GTA 4

Drayden: 68/6'4/182/Unova/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight/GTA 4

Clay: 63/5'5/198/Unova/Pokemon/Fat/Straight/GTA 4

Ryo: 48/5'9/176/Kanto/Ronin Warriors/Muscular/Straight/GTA 4

Rowen: 48/5'11/180/Kanto/Ronin Warriors/Muscular/Straight/GTA 4

Kento Rei Fang: 48/6'0/284/Kanto/Ronin Warriors/Fat/Straight/GTA 4

Cye: 49/5'10/156/Kanto/Ronin Warriors/Normal-sized/Straight/GTA 4

Sage: 47/6'1/151/Kanto/Ronin Warriors/Normal-sized/Straight/GTA 4

Argus: 44/5'10/244/Kalos/Pokemon/Fat/Straight/GTA 3

Riot: 40/5'8/147/Kalos/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight/GTA 3

Ramos: 98/4'8/90/Kalos/Pokemon/Skinny/Straight/GTA 3

Tracey Sketchit: 38/6'2/219/probably Kanto/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight/GTA 3

Giovanni: 45/6'4/188/Kanto/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight/GTA 1

Cyrus: 30/6'5/170/Sinnoh/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight/GTA 1

Maxie: 42/5'8/145/Hoenn/Pokemon/Normal-sized/Straight/GTA 1

Archie: 42/5'10/159/Hoenn/Pokemon/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Straight/GTA 1

Lysandre: 48/7'0/553/Kalos/Pokemon/mixed between fat and muscular/Bisexual/GTA 1

Ghetsis: 50/6'6/230/Unova/Pokemon/Muscular/Straight/GTA 1

Greevil: 76/4'11/111/Unova (Orre)/Pokemon/Skinny; a tad belly fat/Straight/GTA 1

Evice: 82/4'10/114/Unova (Orre)/Pokemon/Skinny; a tad belly fat/Straight/GTA 1

Gonzap: 53/5'11/186/Unova (Orre)/Pokemon/Belly fat/Straight/GTA 1

Kali: 23/5'1/101/Kalos/Skinny/Pokemon/Lesbian/GTA 2

Katherine: 22/5'0/100/Kalos/Skinny/Pokemon/Lesbian/GTA 2

Blossom: 24/5'2/105/Kalos/Skinny/Pokemon/Lesbian/GTA 2

Linnea: 25/5'4/111/Kalos/Skinny/Pokemon/Lesbian/GTA 2

Christopher: 23/5'6/140/Kanto/Normal-sized/Pokemon/Straight/GTA 2

Madame Boss: 69/5'8/141/Kanto/Normal-sized/Pokemon/Straight/GTA 2

Rei: 36/5'2/101/Kanto/Skinny/Kill La Kill/Lesbian/GTA 2

Nui: 21/5'5/110/Kanto/Skinny/Kill La Kill/Lesbian/GTA 2

Satsuki: 22/5'9/136/Kanto/Skinny/Kill La Kill/Lesbian/GTA 2

Ryuko: 21/5'6/128/Kanto/Skinny/Kill La Kill/Lesbian/GTA 2

Aeris: 38/5'3/118/Final Fantasy land/Skinny/Final Fantasy VII/Straight/GTA 2

Sephiroth: 43/6'1/174/Final Fantasy land/Muscular/Final Fantasy VII/Straight/GTA 2

Twilight Sparkle: 23/5'2/104/Unova/Skinny/My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic/Bisexual/GTA 2

Trunks: 24/5'7/186/Orange Islands/Muscular/Dragonball series/Bisexual/GTA 5

Mr. Satan: 61/6'2/239/Orange Islands/Muscular/Dragonball series/Straight/GTA 5

Mai: 57/6'1/164/Orange Islands/Normal-sized; a tad belly fat/Dragonball series/Bisexual/GTA 5

Videl: 35/5'2/110/Orange Islands/Skinny/Dragonball series/Bisexual/GTA 5

Pan: 22/4'7/81/Orange Islands/Skinny/Dragonball series/Bisexual/GTA 5

Guzma: 43/6'3/220/Alola/Muscular/Pokemon/Gay/GTA 5

Kukui: 43/6'0/165/Alola/Normal-sized; a little muscular/Pokemon/Gay/GTA 5

Spark: 31/5'10/143/Unova/Normal-sized/Pokemon/Gay/GTA 5

Blanche: 34/5'8/129/Unova/Skinny/Pokemon/Lesbian/GTA 5

Candela: 36/5'7/155/Unova/Normal-sized; a tad muscular/Pokemon/Lesbian/GTA 5

Blake Hall: 46/6'1/183/Almia/Belly fat/Pokemon/Straight/GTA 5

Edward: 63/5'7/170/Oblivia/Belly fat/Pokemon/Straight/GTA 5

Gordor: 54/5'10/178/Fiore/Belly fat/Pokemon/Straight/GTA 5

Rootrick: 42/6'0/225/Unknown/Muscular/Brave Fencer Musashi/Straight/GTA 5

Reaper: 61/6'1/200/Unova/Muscular/Overwatch/Straight/GTA 5

Roadhog: 53/7'3/346/Australia/Fat/Overwatch/Straight/GTA 5

Junkrat: 30/6'6/162/Australia/Normal-sized/Overwatch/Straight/GTA 5

Zarya: 33/6'5/283/Russia/Muscular/Overwatch/Lesbian/GTA 5

Widowmaker: 38/5'9/142/Kalos/Normal-sized/Overwatch/Bisexual/GTA 5

Emily: 31/5'6/121/England/Skinny/Overwatch/Lesbian/GTA 5

Willow: 48/6'2/182/Unova/Muscular/Pokemon/Bisexual/GTA 5

Forgotten GTA 1 antagonists:

Phoebe (Pokemon): 24/5'4/102/Hoenn/Skinny/Bisexual/GTA 1

The King: 67/6'0/250/Unova/Fat/Straight/GTA 1

Glacia: 57/6'1/171/Hoenn (originally born in a European country)/Belly Fat/Bisexual/GTA 1

Foxxy Love: 36/5'10/137/Unova/Skinny/Bisexual/GTA 1

Drake: 71/6'4/193/Hoenn/Muscular/Straight/GTA 1

Princess Clara: 33/5'10/133/Unova/Skinny/Bisexual/GTA 1

Trivia:

\- Emily is one of the ugliest female characters in this series

\- Emily was in a coma between mid-2007 and late 2015, meaning that she's the only antagonist to never see Foxxy, Clara, and The King's shitty racist reality show between 2012 and 2013. But in a deleted flashback scene, spirit Ragyo showed her and Widowmaker the forgotten GTA 1 antagonists as prisoners, Ragyo, Wooldoor, Toot, Captain Hero, Xandir, Ling-Ling, and Spanky explained their stories, and Widowmaker showed Emily lost episodes from the racist reality show

\- Despite being final GTA 1 antagonists, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake are below Mai, Videl, Giovanni, Lysandre, Ghetsis, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Emily on the high-tier antagonist list because those non-final antagonists are on Team Ragyo, and they've done some of the most evil things, almost as evil as Ragyo's actions. Lusamine, Rosalina, Kuvira, Korra, and Asami, current Team Val and Oly members, are higher than them as well, and they, too, have done super nasty

things to others

\- Also, Madame Boss, Clay, and Willow, final antagonists from GTA 2, 4, and 5, respectively, are above Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake

\- Prior to Gohan's SSJ3 transformation, corrupted Ragyo was shown to be the strongest character

\- Before and after Merilyn, Millis, Joni, Leslie, Owen, and Santiago, GTA 3 antagonists, had betrayed Team Ragyo and defected to Team Val and Oly, GTA 3 had the lowest antagonist count

\- Blanche is the only antagonist that eats humans

\- Ramos is the oldest antagonist

\- Widowmaker is one of the two antagonists to murder more than sixty people in one scene, the other being corrupted Ragyo

\- Minus corrupted Ragyo, Roadhog is the tallest antagonist

\- Lysandre is the heaviest antagonist

\- Pan is the shortest and smallest antagonist

\- Clay is the only antagonist to own a gang longer than any other leader

\- Before the Gohan saga was introduced, Mai, Videl, and Pan were the only antagonists to easily get away with murder due to Mr. Satan being the Orange Island's hero

\- Clara, The King, and Foxxy are obviously the most hated antagonists despite them being the worst antagonists on the low-tier antagonist list

\- Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia are hated, too, but to a lesser extent

\- GTA 5 has the highest antagonist count

\- Because Rei (SM), Usagi, Hotaru, Setsuna, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Michiru, and Haruka have joined Team Val and Oly to be with their man, Hilbert, the Overwatch antagonists have the highest non-Pokemon antagonist count

\- Roadhog is the only antagonist that rarely speaks

\- Kukui is the only antagonist to marry a protagonist, Burnet, in the past

\- Like Madame Boss in GTA 2, Willow's spotlight as a serious antagonist in GTA 5 is taken away by Ragyo because Ragyo is arguably the most fearsome and dangerous antagonist, and she is mentioned a lot

\- Humorously, Aeris is the only antagonist to get stabbed in the back twice by dangerous weapons

\- Some antagonists were corrupted by Ragyo, but for obvious reasons. Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko were corrupted because of their loyalty and sexual situations towards their mother, Emily and Widowmaker were corrupted because of them wanting to capture, torture, and rape Mei and Tracer and make their team grow, and Blake Hall, Gordor, and Edward (Pokemon) were corrupted because of them wanting to be one of the biggest gang leaders in the world

\- Oddly, Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen still showed their fear towards Kayura during the giant war, and they could've used three or four of their many allies to team up against her

\- Emily always refer to Tracer as her real name, Lena

\- Guzma is the only antagonist that speaks African American Vernacular English

\- Clay's the only antagonist to talk like a redneck

\- Strangely, Mai and Videl had seen SSJ1 and SSJ2 Gohan easily tearing the Ginyu Force, Cell, and Beerus apart and was a little intimidated, and yet, they were defending Shu, Pilaf, Pan, Mr. Satan, Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker from his SSJ2 form in the war

\- Widowmaker and Emily are the only antagonists to die twice in back-to-back missions

\- Despite being a protagonist, Red has more antagonist traits than some average and most weak antagonists, like Mr. Satan, Grimsley, Rootrick, Alder, and Marshal for example

\- Prior to GTA 5, Kuvira was the strongest antagonist, not allowing her opponents to touch her. However, she was defeated by a well-trained Cheren in GTA 2's mission ninety-nine

\- Candela and corrupted Ragyo are the only antagonists to knock Moon out cold

\- Corrupted Ragyo was smart enough to hit SSJ2 Gohan first after transforming, but she was unaware of her beam attack knocking him out

\- Corrupted Ragyo only fears SSJ3 Gohan because of SSJ3 Gohan's amazing ability to block any attack from her. Even her head explosion and spore attack couldn't touch him. Interestingly, this mega karma bites Ragyo and her allies in the ass because in GTA 3, Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Mai, Videl, Pan, Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and Nui have ruthlessly attacked Gohan, and Mai, Pan, and Videl have mocked Gohan's crying and insulted his dead family and friends

\- Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake wouldn't be in their current state if not for Ragyo messing up their past. If you scratch them away from the series, that means someone else would kill Foxxy, Clara, and The King, Steven (Pokemon), Sidney, and Wallace would never die, many GTA 4, 3, and 1 scenes with them wouldn't exist, and Madame Boss would be GTA 1's final antagonist. In Madame Boss' case, she'd be a final antagonist in both GTA 1 and 2

\- Cyrus despises love, but he's a Team Ragyo member. Or you could say that he wants revenge against Ash for killing him

\- Another odd thing is that Steven (Steven Universe), Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, four pathetic SJWs, are on Team Ragyo, another mega team that hates SJWs and Tumblr, but they want to kill Red for ruining their sad SJW speech in GTA 3

\- Furthermore, Max hates lesbians. But if Ragyo were to kill the remains of Team Val and Oly and revive her allies, Max would attempt to exterminate the lesbians by stealing the ancient balls, hiding them from Team Ragyo except for Norman, and waiting for extra hours to grant his wish. However, that'd be impossible for him to do such a thing

\- There are three Phoebes in seperate Legit Kill groups: Team Ragyo, Victims in heaven, and Forgotten GTA 1 antagonists

\- Of all final antagonist battles, not counting the one in GTA 1, the Willow boss fight is the weakest

\- Moon insults Ragyo more than she does towards other antagonists

\- All non-forgotten GTA 1 antagonists , GTA 4 antagonists, and GTA 3 antagonists are thirty and older

\- Again, Emily is one of the UGLIEST female characters in this series

A/N: And that's the chapter, but I'll add more trivia in a later chapter. The next bonus chapter is about more post-GTA 5 scenes! In one scene, Ash said that he'd think of a plan to get rid of Macy for good. I'll write that scene, too. BTW, I've fixed some errors such as Musashi being a Pokemon characters. I was supposed to add "Musashi: Samurai Legend", not Pokemon.

End of Chapter 54


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Sorry for being so late. I've been very busy on a lot of fun things, and the most notable fun thing is exercising. I've been exercising over the past several weeks, trying to eradicate most of my beer belly, building more muscles, avoiding junk food (with lots of sugar grams, especially) and alcohol. Also, I've lost 8-9 pounds during that stretch. It's hard to lose a shit-ton of beer belly weight, obviously, but I'll keep trying!

Anyway, here are more post-GTA 5 scenes as promised!

Kuvira, Cheren, and Suzy's room in the mansion/October 29, 2016; 10:35 p.m....

"Mind if we join?" Korra and Asami said in a dirty tone, seeing Kuvira, Suzy, and Cheren having a threesome. Hilbert wasn't hiding in the room's closet because he was doing a lone mission for Spike and Helga (Ape Escape).

"Is it okay with you guys?" Cheren asked Kuvira and Suzy.

"Let them join your harem, Cheren," Kuvira replied, fondling Cheren's hair.

"Don't leave them out, Cheren. They need you, too," Suzy replied, too, rubbing Cheren's cock.

Looking at Korra and Asami, Cheren said, "The clothes. Drop them.", and they did. Then, they joined the three, turning the sex into an orgy.

* * *

 

Boulder, Colorado/October 30, 2016; 4:03 p.m.... (Mountain Time Zone)

Three... Two... One... GO! Ursula had initiated a street race from one of the city's large land areas, the non-populated ones. The participants were Moon (with Plumeria and Sun), Nonon (with both Makos), Burnet (with Brigette), Cheren (with Kuvira, Suzy, Asami, and Korra), Maron (with Ray-Ray, Marlon, and Brawly), Ash (with Lanette, Tifa, and Yuffie), Haruka (with Hilbert, Michiru, Linda, and Kayura), Solana (with Ben (Pokemon), Kate, Kellyn, Summer, and Lunick), Daisy (SMB) (with Rosalina), and Red (with Red's mom). Valerie, Olympia, most of Team Val and Oly, Ursula, Ursula's crew, Dexio, Augustine, Siebold, Wikstrom, Malva, Drasna, Plumeria's brothers and sisters, and dozens of OCs were standing outside the track while watching the race.

"FIRST PLACE, MOTHERFUCKERS!" Nonon had jumped into first place already; she was throwing an offensive gesture towards her opponents.

"We still have a long way to go, Nonon..." Mako (LOK) said.

"Ah, shut the fuck up!" Nonon cursed.

"You're not in first place anymore, midget!" Haruka said, passing Nonon.

"MOTHERFUCKING TWAT! I WANT TO WIN THIS RACE!" Nonon was taking this race way too seriously; it was just for fun.

"My blunt fell, mane!" Marlon said after Maron bumped into Solana.

"Watch where you're going, shit-for-brains!" Solana shouted, giving Maron the finger.

"My brain's fine, bitch!" Maron denied, throwing two offensive gestures towards Solana.

"Yo, Maron, the wheel!" Ray-Ray said.

"Ooopsie!" Maron said, holding the wheel again.

"Who the fuck just bumped into me!?" Nonon yelled after getting bumped by Daisy (SMB). Then, she looked at her rear-view mirror. "Fuckin' Daisy, the dumbass, dicksucking dirtbag!" Nonon insulted Daisy (SMB), then she tossed her soda can backwards, hitting Daisy's (SMB) rental car.

"Nonon, you short cockhead!" Daisy (SMB) cursed.

"This race isn't that serious, Nonon..." Mako (LOK) said, but he knew what Nonon's next response would be.

"We're in 9th! No, 8th!" Red's mom said after her son passed Ash and Cheren.

"Oh, girls, that feels so good!" Hilbert was moaning; Linda and Kayura were sucking on his cock and balls.

"This isn't early 2014!" Burnet was rapidly dropping to last place.

"Still in friggin' sixth place..." Moon was stuck in 6th place throughout the race.

"You can win this for us, Moon. I know you will," Plumeria said.

"No, no, no, no! Fuck no!" Nonon whined, dropping to 5th place.

"We will win this, Nonon-sama!" Mako (KLK) said.

"You better be goddamn right, Mako (KLK)!" Nonon said, almost passing Maron.

"My weed out the car, dawgs!" Brawly inadvertently left his weed.

"SHIT!" Nonon cursed, getting hit in the left cheek by Brawly's weed. "Fuckin' stoners and their fuckin' drugs!" Nonon insulted the stoners. Then, she bumped her rental car into Maron's.

"Goddayum, shawty! Watch it!" Marlon said.

"Watch where you throw your fuckin' drugs, you fuckin' morons!" Nonon yelled.

"Lap two! And first place!" Rosalina said.

"Ugh... second place..." Haruka groaned.

"They'll still lose, baby," Michiru said, then she went to the back of the rental car before french-kissing Hilbert.

"We're in 3rd, Cheren! Keep it up!" Kuvira said, digging inside Cheren's pants.

"Doesn't matter if we win or lose! This race kicks ass!" Ash said, then his girls agreed with him.

"This fine rental car isn't a bump magnet, ya know!" Solana sang in a frustrating tone.

"Red didn't mean to do that!" Red's mom said.

"Fuck this fuckin' bullshit!" Nonon screamed, then she drove her way to first place twenty-five seconds later. "There! Fuckin' first place!"

"Damn..." Daisy (SMB) and Rosalina cursed in unison.

"This race is horseshit..." Brigette said it because Burnet was still in last place. "But it's not really that big of a deal."

"We've won 4th place or worse over the last several races, but we might flat-out finish 10th!" Burnet said.

"FINAL LAP, GUYS!" Nonon screeched happily.

"2nd! Yay!" Maron said.

"But where shawty and her car at? We might lose this hoe!" Ray-Ray said.

"Those fucktards behind us can lick the upper crack of our fuckin' asses! We own them! We own this fuckin' race! I repeat, we own this FUCKIN' race!" Nonon said. "You haven't said shit to me since lap one, male Mako (LOK)! But that's great because I want you to keep your fuckin' mouth shut until we win! Dried mushroom eating cunt!" Nonon cursed at Mako (LOK).

"We lost! Oh well. Having sex with Hilbert is better than winning this exhibition race, anyway," Haruka said, dropping to 8th place.

"This sucks, but losing here ain't that bad," Moon said.

"Yeah, we all get paid big, so this race is meaningless," Plumeria said.

"NOOOOOOOOO! THE FUCKIN' ENGINE!" Nonon's engine died; the rental car was a thirteen inches away from the finish line. "Get out and help me push the fuckin' car!" Nonon said, then she and both Makos got out of the rental car. Behind the back of the rental car, they pushed it, but after pushing it near the finish line, Maron drove past them, and they ended up finishing second place. "FUCKING BULLSHIT!" Nonon cursed loud.

"2nd place is better than 3rd through 10th, Nonon," Mako (LOK) said.

"FUCK THAT BULLSHIT! 1ST PLACE MATTERS!" Nonon cursed again.

First: Maron ($70,000 and a gold trophy), Second: Nonon ($40,000 and a silver trophy), Third: Daisy (SMB) ($25,000 and a bronze trophy), Fourth: Red ($2,000), Fifth: Solana ($2,000), Sixth: Moon ($2,000), Seventh: Cheren ($2,000), Eight: Haruka ($2,000), Ninth: Ash ($2,000), and Tenth: Burnet ($2,000) Maron was kissing her gold trophy while getting a round of applause, but Nonon was angrily attacking her rental car's windshield with her Baseball Bat.

* * *

 

Honolulu's prison/November 22, 2016; 6:11 p.m....

"Long time no see," Moon was seeing her father in a prison meeting room with the phones; she was holding one.

"It's been a decade and four years since I've last seen you, Moon..." Moon's dad had a long beard, two nasty blackeyes, a broken nose, and four deep scars around his face. "Your mom had visited me earlier this month, and I had learned about your current life-"

"I ain't gonna fuckin' free you, asshole!" Moon cut her dad off.

"My face, Moon... I'm dying here..." Moon's dad said.

"Fuck your face, and fuck you! You cheated on mom with some fuckin' stripper cunt that ruined our old house, and you killed my grandparents! My mom, her side of the family, and I were cursed for fourteen years because of you!" Moon yelled.

"But I'm sorry..." Moon's dad apologized.

"Sorry doesn't let you free, fuckface! I'm not sure if mom had told you this, but I had a friend that suffered twenty-four years in prison for being falsely accused of raping his ex-girlfriend! A few friends and I had to rescue him because he didn't deserve to stay in that prison for another six years! We had rightfully attacked and killed the ex-girlfriend and her family! He deserved a new and better life. You don't. I never want to see you again," Moon said, then she left the meeting room.

* * *

 

Hilbert and his girls' room in the mansion/January 21, 2017; 11:57 p.m....

"More! More!" Usagi had her tongue out, getting double-penetrated by Linda and Kayura; Linda was fucking her vagina, and Kayura was fucking her anus.

"I'm happy that I had stayed in this closet all day!" Ash thought, taking photos of the sex scene.

* * *

 

Ames, Iowa/A secret underground/March 30, 2017; 5:31 p.m....

"Ash? Where are you?" Macy just took her blindfold off; Ash had promised her that she'd see a special surprise of himself, and she had assumed that he'd show himself naked for her. She found a note on the floor, picked it up, and read, ""Dear Macy, I'd paid the owner of the underground $2,000,000 to let you work as a lesbian wrestler for three years. You won't escape. I'll watch every event that involves you. Be sure to train and win, or you'll get a ten-minute spanking. Love, Ash.", then two large lesbian wrestlers came from a large room before dragging a screaming and crying Macy away.

A/N: I might make more post-GTA 5 scenes in a later bonus chapter. The next chapter will be about extra trivia in every GTA story. BTW, I had edited several of GTA 4's chapters. I'll do more.

End of Chapter 55


	56. Chapter 56

A/N: More trivia time! Enjoy!

One more thing before I get started. I had fixed a weapon's name, calling it "Golf Club", not "Golf Stick" because I was too lazy to realize that Golf Club was the correct name. Two errors were fixed in Chapter 51, and I had gotten rid of ", although" from a few sentences.

\- After Red's mom's death, Orson cried, saying that he should've died instead of her because of his past with Millis. Had he died instead of Red's mom, he'd be the only common, and dead, Team Wulfric member not to join Team Val and Oly (GTA 3)

\- Not counting Moon, who had never been to prison, Cheren's the only protagonist to spend the shortest amount of time in a legal prison, which was under two hours and forty-minutes (GTA 2)

\- Red and Ash are the only protagonists to stay locked in prison twice. Red had served seven years in Saffron City's prison, and a month in Snowbelle City's prison. Ash lasted for three months in Saffron City's prison due to good behavior, and he had lasted in Rosalina's institution, technically counting as a prison, though illegal, for several minutes (pre-GTA series timeline, GTA 3, and GTA 2)

\- Some antagonists don't have the look of a serious threat towards anybody. Notable examples are Mai, Videl, Pan, Spark, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, and Emily because they look like ordinary citizens (all GTA stories)

\- Because of their bitchy personalities, Kahili, Hapu, and Nonon act like antagonists (GTA 2 and GTA 5)

\- Benga and Chibiusa are the only former antagonists not to stay with Team Ragyo or Team Val and Oly (GTA 4 and GTA 5)

\- Several Team Ragyo and Team Val and Oly members share the same name. Valerie Felicity Frizzle (Magic School Bus)/Valerie (Pokemon), Kento Rei Fang (Ronin Warriors) and Rei Hououmaru (Kill La Kill)/Rei Hino (Sailor Moon), Ben (Brave Fencer Musashi)/Ben (Pokemon), and Liza (Jotho)/Liza (Hoenn) (all GTA stories)

\- Also, several Team Ragyo members share the same name. Iggy (Super Mario Bros. series and Hey Arnold), Edward (Final Fantasy IV and Pokemon), Satsuki (Pokemon and Kill La Kill), and Will (Pokemon and W.I.T.C.H) (all GTA stories)

\- Foxxy, Clara, and The King are the only antagonists to spout racist remarks against another antagonist, Rei (KLK). Also, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko are the first antagonists to physically attack Clara, The King, and Foxxy (GTA 4)

\- Despite being way smaller than Drake, Clara, Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Glacia, and Foxxy, Nui, Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and Rei (KLK) managed to successfully assault them on their own (after mission 98 in GTA 2)

\- If Red had murdered Ragyo, Satsuki (KLK), Nui, Ryuko, Rei (KLK), Mai, Pan, Videl, Twilight Sparkle, other common characters, and many of Ragyo's OCs friends after being super impatient, if Cheren and Suzy hadn't met each other in Storrs, Connecticut, and if Willow hadn't discovered the ancient balls' existence, GTA 2 and GTA 5's storylines, major storylines, wouldn't exist, but Burnet and Brigette would save Moon without Red being around them and without them working under the disbanded Team Val and Oly (if Team Furisode had used Republic Nation's corrupted soldiers against their weaker enemies). Cheren and Suzy first seeing each other was one of the few key scenes because later on, Suzy had told Ash, Cheren, Brigette, and Burnet about her past with Brock, and Cheren had defeated both Brock and Blaine infront of lots of OCs, Zane, Valerie and Olympia, leading to the latter two to ask Brigette, Suzy, Cheren, Burnet, and Zane to work for them. And before the fight, another key scene was Burnet, Lanette, and Brigette meeting Mako (KLK) and Nonon and the latter two explaining their nightmarish story to the trio (GTA 3, GTA 2, and GTA 5)

\- Red's a naturally big character, being one of the few super muscular characters to not use steroids. Lysandre obviously has a steroid body, but a few other big, muscular characters are questionable (all GTA stories)

\- In one scene, Red texts Moon, meaning that he's capable of having short or long conversations with his friends via text (post GTA 2 and GTA 5)

\- If Emily hadn't woke up from her coma or seen Tracer and Mei together, there would be less Team Ragyo members, and Sun would probably die in Rome, ending the story there. However, Sun being dead and Rosalina, Kuvira, Asami, Korra, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, Usagi, Rei (SM), Ami, Makoto, and Minako, Dexio, other defectors, and non-Team Ragyo members being stuck in hell would be considered as a bad ending, even though the mandatory war would never happen under this scenario (GTA 5)

\- Another bad ending would be corrupted Ragyo killing SSJ2 Gohan instead of knocking him out (GTA 5)

\- In the Aether Foundation saga, a third bad ending could happen if Mina, Moon, and/or the mansion had died. In Moon's case, Lusamine's time trial missions would be impossible had Moon not achieved her useful abilities (GTA 5)

\- If Delia and Giovanni hadn't encountered each other as kids, GTA 1, GTA 2, and GTA 5 wouldn't exist, and the series would end with Red shutting Maron up with a gunshot towards the sky (pre-GTA series timeline)

\- Ironically, Amanita admitted to love writing bad endings from her novels, but she died with most of Team Val and Oly two years later, a bad ending for her. However, they were revived a day later (GTA 2 and GTA 5)

\- Ash has the least neutral behavior traits for a protagonist, and Red has the most (GTA 3, GTA 1, GTA 2, and GTA 5)

\- In post-GTA 5, Red works with Leslie, Joni, Millis, and Merilyn most of the time, having a partner-only female harem instead of having sexual traits like Ash, Cheren, and Hilbert, three other protagonists with female harems (post-GTA 5)

\- Also, Red and Joni are now fighting each other in a friendly way due to their heated rivalry in GTA 3 (post-GTA 5)

\- Despite having a trait of eating too much pizza, Owen looks healthy. Or you can say that he uses his skateboard to exercise and have fun all the time, hence his current size (pre-GTA timeline, GTA 4, GTA 3, post-GTA 2, and post-GTA 5)

\- Nui and Ryo are the only antagonists to lose one vital area from the body, but after going to hell, Satan have cured them. In Nui's case, she lost her other eye before getting killed (GTA 4 and GTA 2)

\- Foxxy, Clara, and The King are the only common characters to get raped in multiple scenes (GTA 1 and GTA 2)

\- Candela is the only common non-protagonist to be in the FBI's most wanted criminals (pre-GTA timeline and all GTA stories)

\- Hau's fate in Nacogdoches, Texas is unknown. Moon had destroyed his phone, Red took his money, his men had died, his favorite women, Candela and Blanche had died as well, he had abandoned his biological father and family before being a criminal, and it was his first time being in the city. If he's alive, he is either homeless, or he somehow has a job

\- Most Team Ragyo members hate My Little Dolly, but they don't mind Blanche's cannibalism trait (pre-GTA timeline and all GTA stories)

\- Moon's the only protagonist to rip a human's body part off. But she was naive at the time (GTA 5)

\- Despite learning the truth about corrupted Ragyo wanting to have a weird, sexual world, the non-defectors, the ones that didn't take part of Ragyo's sex orgies, decided not to defect, wanting to get revenge against Team Val and Oly, especially all of the protagonists, for killing them

\- Several antagonists have cocky traits (pre-GTA timeline and all GTA stories)

\- Not counting Team Val and Oly members, most members of Ash's harem have been involved in illegal activities and dangerous situations (pre-GTA timeline, GTA 1, GTA 2, post-GTA 2, GTA 5, and post-GTA 5)

\- Diantha, Korrina, and Yumi are the only romantic interests of Ash to remain in heaven

\- Hilbert is the only protagonist to retire. But it lasted for two years (post GTA 4)

\- Maron's obviously stupid, but she's not the stupidiest person in the world. A notable smart thing from her was winning an illegal street race from Ursula (pre-GTA timeline, all GTA stories, and post-GTA 5)

\- Maron and Bulma look almost alike, and both are a member of Team Val and Oly and Team Ragyo, respectively

\- Ray-Ray and the Octopussior are the only surviving Drawn Together characters

\- Kayura is the only surviving Ronin Warriors character

\- Like Chibiusa, Tuxedo Mask is another Sailor Moon character that doesn't join a group

\- Gohan, Yamcha, Maron, and Chi-Chi are the only surviving Dragonball series characters

\- Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud, Yuna, Zargabaath, Balthier, Ashe, Basch, Fang, Serah, and Lightning are the only surviving Final Fantasy series characters

\- Alex, Donna, Sam, and Clover are the only common Totally Spies characters to appear in this series, and they are currently living a better life

\- Spike, Helga, Jake, Jimmy, Natalie, Natalie's grandfather, and Specter are the only surviving Ape Escape characters

\- The Dragonball series has the second most common deaths. The biggest notable deaths are Goku, Videl, Mai, and Pan

\- Nonon, Mako, Mako's family, Nonon's family, Ira, Houka, Uzu, Mitsuzo, Shiro, Aikuro, Tsumugu, and Soichiro are the only surviving Kill La Kill characters

\- Despite being a minor character and appearing for several minutes, Goku plays a major role in GTA 5 because Gohan memorizes his shocking death while being extremely angry, turning into SSJ1, SSJ2, and SSJ3 in three missions. The biggest one was Gohan's SSJ3 transformation because SSJ3 Gohan had single-handley weakened corrupted Ragyo before getting help from Moon, his other surviving allies, Kahili, and Acerola

\- Jimmy Kudo is the only surviving Case Closed character

\- Buttercup Raiko and Raiko are the only dead Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra characters. Moon had wished common dead Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra characters back to life, but Raiko and Buttercup Raiko were left behind because they wanted to get revenge on Red, Kuvira, Asami, and Korra for greatly ruining The United Republic in GTA 3 instead of defecting. They used to be on the same team with Korra and Asami, but they didn't get along with the latter two

\- All common My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters are dead

\- Rosalina and Daisy are the only surviving Super Mario Bros. series characters

\- Musashi is the only surviving Brave Fencer Musashi character, even though he's in his Musashi: Samurai Legend appearance

\- Mei and Tracer are the only surviving Overwatch characters

\- Joni, Leslie, Santiago, and Owen are the only surviving Cluefinders characters. Interestingly, they are the only characters in the same game/show/anime category not to share the same race. Joni is White, Leslie is Black, Santiago is Hispanic, and Owen is Asian

\- Ash is the most perverted character in this series, and there are several gags of Moon calling him perv or a pervert. Ragyo has a slightly less perverted trait because her biggest trait is about her being a ruthless murderer

\- Emily is fucking ugly as shit

A/N: More post-GTA 5 content are next! After that, all dark scenes from all GTA stories!

End of Chapter 56


	57. Chapter 57

More post-GTA 5 content time! Enjoy!

Outside of Valerie and Olympia's mansion/October 23, 2016; 12:03 p.m....

"WALLY!" Flannery yelled, scaring Wally and Evelyn. "Just here to say hi," Flanenry smiled.

"Um... hi, Flannery," Wally said.

"Y-You're ermm... u-umm... not going to h-hurt us, are you?" Evelyn asked.

"I won't. Have a good day, you two!" Flannery replied.

* * *

 

West London/October 23, 2016; 4:59 p.m....

"Ready, love?" Tracer asked; she and Mei were holding Emily's corpse.

"Ready!" Mei replied; the two were standing on "Cheers!", London's famous and tallest restaurant.

The duo then dropped Emily's corpse, and it landed on the table Emily's parents were eating on. Emily's parents screamed in horror, and Red took photos of the parents; witnesses around Emily's parents and her corpse were terrified. Mei and Tracer laughed at Emily's parents, thinking that they deserved to get treated like that. What Tracer and Mei had done was dirty, but for the right reasons.

* * *

 

A training room from Kelly's World Fitness/October 26, 2016; 5:52 p.m....

"That was a fun fight, Red! Let's fight again tomorrow!" Joni said, and Red nodded. Leslie, Red's mom, Merilyn, and Millis were here, and they had enjoyed the evenly-match fight between the two. A few hours after Moon made her wishes, Valerie and Olympia put Millis, Leslie, Merilyn, and Joni as Red's mandatory partners for missions, and the girls enjoyed being around with Red. Yesterday, Ash had caught Red and the girls together during a mission, and he had asked Red if he had sex with all of them. Red had replied to Ash by shaking his head, meaning no, but Ash didn't believe him. The girls were Red's harem, but not a harem "harem".

* * *

 

After Emily's funeral at West London/October 30, 2016; 1:33 p.m....

"Emily, you bloody bitch," Tracer said, then she and Mei sprayed graffiti on Emily's tombstone, calling her ugly, a bitch, a slut, a cocksucker, and flat-chested.

"Bye, skank," Mei said before she and Tracer spat on Emily's grave.

* * *

 

Outside of Valerie and Olympia's mansion/November 23, 2016; 8:03 a.m....

"Hello, Soichiro," Moon was seeing Soichiro reading a newspaper; Soichiro was reading an article on Central London's rebuilding status.

Putting the newspaper down and looking at Moon, Soichiro said, "Morning, Moon.", then he asked, "Have you done a mission?"

"I haven't done anything since meeting my father," Moon replied.

"You've met your father?" Soichiro said.

"In prison... He's serving a life sentence for killing my mom's parents..." Moon said.

"You didn't want to free him because your family had been through hell after your grandparents' death," Soichiro said.

"Did Plumeria or somebody else tell you about my family's struggles for fourteen years?" Moon asked, sitting next to Soichiro.

"Just a guess," Ever since Soichiro came back to life, he and Moon rarely talked to each other, mostly because Moon was being busy on hanging around with her friends and co-workers, doing missions, having sex with Plumeria, and getting involved in lesbian orgies.

"I've learned about you being Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko's father," Moon said.

"I was being a real father to them, but they never loved me," Soichiro said.

"It's Ragyo fault," Moon said.

"Ragyo, Rei (KLK), and the girls had done unnatural things behind my back," Soichiro said.

"2008..." Moon said.

"That was the worst part..." Soichiro said.

"You're not comparing it to the orgy traditions?" Moon asked.

"I was assuming that Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki (KLK) had sex with girls around their age. But it's still bad..." Soichiro replied.

"Do you think that Ryuko, Nui, and Satsuki (KLK) are controlled?" Moon asked.

"Yes and no. I'm saying both because that theory's in limbo," Soichiro replied.

"Ash was controlled by Ragyo's former friend, Lusamine. It was some sort of hypnotic spell," Moon said.

"Ash had told me that. He also said he had watched a video of Lusamine pole-stripping before ending up at Aether's Paradise with bruises on his body. And he said the video had happened on September 26, 2006. I wanted to believe that the dance had hypnotized Rei (KLK) and the girls... But that theory's debunked..." Soichiro said.

"Because their eyes were the same," Moon said.

"Correct, and their obsession with Ragyo all started before that month, day, and year. Ragyo had a cult... But I don't think it had nothing to do with the girls being around her too much, either..." Soichiro said.

"Last month, Satsuki (KLK) sounded like she was controlled, both dead and alive. Ragyo had two scientist friends, Willow and Cidolfus, that could create anything... And both heaven and hell are magical afterlife regions... Ragyo must've used some magic in and outside of hell..." Moon said.

"Unless those theories are true, we will never know the real answer. I shouldn't stress out too much on it because they were never my real family to begin with. My real family is Team Val and Oly." Soichiro said.

"I've watched and read stories about some gangs treating you like family. Our gang is one of them," Moon said.

"Good morning, guys!" Hotaru said, finishing her exercise activity with Setsuna.

"Did you two talk about something?" Setsuna asked.

"Just my stupid father and Ragyo and her family," Moon replied.

"What did your father do?" Hotaru asked, then Moon explained the entire story to her and Setsuna. "Oh, my... Guys... I should tell you a story about me and my father. My father had left me on the streets when I was five years old... I couldn't find him, I was lost, I was thirsty, I was hungry, and I was homeless... A day later, Setsuna found me crying on the streets. She asked me what was wrong, and I told her that my father had deserted me. She took me to her home, and she feed me food and water. Had it not been for Setsuna saving my life, I would've never gotten involved with Hilbert in 2012, and I wouldn't be standing here..."

"Why would your own father leave you?" Soichiro asked.

"In August of 2011, we had bumped into him in Saffron City, I had recognized his face before scowling and shouting at him for being a deadbeat father, and he admitted that he had to leave me because he wanted to resume his scientific career at Murfreesboro, Tennessee, and he thought that I'd be better off in heaven with my dead mother..." Hotaru replied. "I cried..."

"And I had attacked him, almost murdering the son of a bitch..." Setsuna said.

"You didn't kill him, Setsuna?" Moon asked.

"The pigs had caught me, and Hotaru and I had forced ourselves into leaving the city," Setsuna replied.

"Two weeks ago, we had asked one of the nerds to use their knowledge on finding his location on the internet. We had found his home, but after going inside, we saw a suicide note on his couch, and in the basement, we saw his hanging dead body on a noose," Hotaru said.

"What did his suicide note say?" Soichiro asked.

"His life had went downhill after the attack, being called a deadbeat loser and an outcast from witnesses and others. He had regretted abandoning me and wanting me dead, and he deserved to burn in hell," Hotaru replied. "Glad the motherfucker's dead."

"Disgusting cockroaches like him make me sick. He and Ragyo make a good couple," Setsuna said.

"If Hotaru's dad was a female, Ragyo would like him more," Soichiro said.

"When do you think your disgrace of a father will die, Moon?" Hotaru asked.

"Around 2017. His face looks fucked," Moon replied, then she headed inside the mansion.

"Moon, wait," Soichiro said, and Moon stopped before glancing at him. "Can we talk later?"

"If I'm not on a mission, yes," Moon replied, then she went in.

After Soichiro read the same article from the newspaper again, Setsuna asked, "What'cha reading?"

"Central London," Soichiro replied.

"Mei and Tracer had told us about Central London! It might take six to twelve months to make it look normal again," Hotaru said.

* * *

 

Honolulu/December 5, 2016; 3:21 p.m....

"And don't ever mess with my little sister again, asshole!" Plumeria had pummeled some member of a new gang that nobody gave a fuck about; Moon and Plumeria's youngest sister were standing by her side. Plumeria's youngest sister had jogged just for fun until the nobody stopped her by wanting to steal her money.

"You heard big sis, punk!" Plumeria's youngest sister said.

"I'll leave you alone forever!" the nobody cried before dashing away.

"Let us all get some ice cream!" Plumeria said, then she, her youngest sister, and Moon headed to the ice cream store.

* * *

 

The mansion's backyard/December 19, 2016; 2:31 p.m....

"Too easy," Kuvira was finished kicking Hilbert, Linda, Kayura, Rei (SM), Michiru, Haruka, Ami, Minako, Setsuna, Hotaru, Makoto, and Usagi's asses; Cheren, Suzy, Asami, Korra, Soichiro, Valerie, Olympia, Ash, Pikachu, Persian, Red, Millis, Merilyn, Red's mom, Joni, Leslie, Owen, Santiago, Burnet, Brigette, Gohan, Yamcha, Maron, Brawly, Marlon, Mina, Lillie, Plumeria, and Moon had watched the short fight. Because of Hilbert's habit of teasing Cheren, Kuvira had challenged him and his harem to a handicap fight, and the latter group accepted the challenge.

"You're a god at fighting, Kuvira..." Hilbert complimented.

Getting close to Hilbert, Kuvira said, "I like your words, Hilbert.", then she kicked his head, knocking him out.

* * *

 

Shauntal, Amanita, Bebe, and Hayley's room in the mansion/January 2, 2017; 9:09 a.m....

"Busy?" Yamcha asked, going inside the room.

"Just reading one of my completed novels from a long, multi-series," Amanita replied, sitting on her long bed with Shauntal, Bebe, Hayley, Burnet, Brigette, Fennel, and Bianca (Unova). "You should read them sometimes. They're great!"

"The series' names?" Yamcha asked.

"Komodo Ball, Komodo Ball Z, Komodo Ball Super, and Komodo Ball GT (parodies of Dragon Ball series)!" Amanita replied. "The part I'm reading is about a female character (parody of Bulma) dumping her loser boyfriend (parody of Yamcha) for an arrogant badass (parody of Vegeta) from another planet! I suggest you start reading the Komodo Ball series from the beginning! That way, you won't get confused!"

"The titles of those series sounds compelling. I'll read Komodo Ball tomorrow," Yamcha said. "Do you have more compelling novels?"

"Ura and Ghost Story, both futanari novels," Amanita replied.

"They're both hot," Bebe said. "Do you know what a futanari is?"

"Gohan told me what it was," Yamcha replied.

"I'll tell you the ending of Ura if you don't mind. Both main characters both fell in love with each other, they agreed to dominate and bully each other, and they lived happily ever after," Amanita said.

"Weird ending, but I'll still read it," Yamcha said.

"An artist had asked me permission to let him drew a hentai comic of the novel. Every scene was drawn expect for the ending," Amanita said.

"And Ghost Story?" Yamcha asked.

"Somebody wanted to make a flash game of it. The only differences between the novel and the flash game are the alternative endings," Amanita replied.

* * *

 

Golf universe/April 29, 2017; 4:43 p.m....

"I'M THE BEST GOLFER ALIVE!" Kahili had won a grueling golf tournament for professional golfers; Acerola, half of Team Val and Oly, some of Ash's girls, Kahili's father, many OCs, and Kahili's OC opponents were giving Kahili a round of applause.

"I thought she would lose..." Moon wasn't clapping.

* * *

 

Honolulu/July 3, 2017; 4:25 p.m....

"Mom!" Gohan just saw Chi-Chi leaving Flower Elementary School.

"Gohan, hi!" Chi-Chi came closer to Gohan. "How is life treating you, son?"

"Great, mom!" Gohan replied. "I like your suit!"

"Why, thank you, Gohan! A lot of people say that I look like a real teacher with this suit on!" Chi-Chi said.

"Mom. My gang, Yamcha, and I had met dad and Puar last October," Gohan said.

"Y-You guys did?" Chi-Chi stuttered a little.

"They said they were okay with Moon not wishing them and our other deceased friends and family back to life because of heaven's magic," Gohan said.

"Oh, Gohan..." Chi-Chi hugged Gohan, shedding a few tears. "Thank you for informing me about them," Chi-Chi said, then she let go of her son. "Good-bye, son. I will remain safe."

"I will, too,' Gohan said.

* * *

 

Ames, Iowa/The secret underground's arena room/July 19, 2017; 5:19 p.m....

"Great match, Macy! Do another match!" Ash, Burgundy (Pokemon), Georgia (Pokemon), and the crowd had rooted for Macy and her lesbian partners, Lizabeth (Pokemon) and Carlita (Pokemon); the trio had defeated Female Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit), Samus Aran (Metriod series), and (Princess) Zelda (Legend of Zelda series; Twilight Princess version), three tough lesbian fighters with imaginative personalities, being the best trainer alive, a bouny hunter, and a princess, respectively. Macy hadn't done well here in early April, but after April 16, she fought well thanks to Carlita and Lizabeth, two lesbians that cared about her.

* * *

 

West London/July 25, 2017; 3:17 p.m....

"Splendid!" Tracer and Mei said in unison; they had seen a moving truck destroying Emily's corpse.

"Now, I madder than ever!" Emily had saw it from above.

In hell...

"Get back!" Emily shoved Xandir, then she beat up Glacia with her flaming bat.

"Well, excuse me, princess!" Xandir yelled.

"Either wait until it's your turn to hurt this bitch, hurt one of the other five fucks, or fuck off!" Emily cursed.

"What did Tracer and Mei do this time, Emily?" Widowmaker asked.

"They'd ruined my corpse, again!" Emily replied.

A/N: More post-GTA 5 scenes? I'll think about it. I had to slap Ura and Ghost Story because Ura is one of my favorite NSFW futanari comics to read, and Ghost Story is my favorite NSFW futanari flash game of all time. I wish the Ura comic had a part 2 between the two characters because I think those characters would make a great couple.

BTW, I've decided to not write a post-GTA 5 scene of Cynthia, Leaf, Tracer, Mei, Dawn, Mars, Korra, Asami, Mako (LOK) and that OC virgin from Reno, Nevada because I've already posted many facts of SJW-bullshit behavior, Tumblr, and similar sites from GTA 3, GTA 2, GTA 5, and the stories' A/Ns, and that scene is extremely controversial, if not one of the most controversial scenes in GTA: Pokemon history.

Anyway, to the next bonus chapter!


	58. Chapter 58

A/N: Dark themes time! I'll start with GTA 4, 3, 1, 2, then 5 for timeline purposes. Enjoy!

GTA 4:

\- Hilbert learning that Usagi's late husband, Tuxedo Mask, had died in a car accident

\- Hilbert learning that Kayura almost got killed, arrested, and captured non-stop under Talpa's (Ronin Warriors; human form) control **

\- Kayura cutting off Ryo's right arm

\- Hilbert executing Sage

\- Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko nearly killing The King, Foxxy, and Clara *

\- Hilbert and Kayura slicing Kento Rei Fang to pieces

\- Iris telling Hilbert that Drayden only cared about money, women, drugs, his friends, his gang, and unfair treatment to people he didn't care about

\- Hilbert stabbing Cye's heart

\- Iris ordering Hilbert to torture a janitor to reveal Drayden's location

\- Roxie (Pokemon) commanding Hilbert to decapitate Billy Jo and Nicky for almost ending her life

\- Clay graphically murdering his disloyal employee with his signature Pickaxe *

\- Hilbert causing havoc around Virbank City while impersonating Brycen

\- Hilbert shooting one of Nui's eyes *

\- Cress telling Hilbert that some maniac had decimated every Striation restaurant because his ex-wife had a ten-year secret affair with a restaurant owner

\- Zinnia's unintentional miscarriage during a shootout ***

\- Hilbert impaling Rowen's head

\- Hilbert and Linda learning about some illegal documents

\- The Exploding the leftovers mission

\- Grimsley's bad moments before his death

\- Kayura enjoying seeing Ryo suffer

\- Kayura demanding Hilbert to chop off Ryo's other arm

\- Hilbert stabbing Ryo's throat

\- Usagi, Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, and Ami wanting Hilbert to suffer forever for being best friends with Linda

\- Linda, Hilbert, and Kayura learning that Clay's nephew tried to seduce and rape Daisy (Pallet) once

\- Burnet beating the hell out of Roxie, Janine (Pokemon), and Falkner (Pokemon) with a bat

\- The Short time trial mission

\- Rei (SM) telling Ami to cut off Hilbert's eye, but it didn't happen

\- The Crackhouse Cleanup mission

\- Setsuna and Hotaru trying to kill Hilbert

\- Hilbert learning that Hotaru's biological father had abandoned her at the age of five *

\- Haruka and Michiru holding Samuel/Professor Oak hostage

\- Michiru brutally shooting a random criminal

\- Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) father telling Hilbert about his late friend's tragic loss

\- Clay telling Hilbert that he had killed one-hundred and fifty six disloyal employees in the past *

\- Ash telling Hilbert about GTA 1 and 2's events (post GTA 2) *

GTA 3:

\- Red killing Joe (Pokemon) before taking his money and AK-47 *

\- Red's mother's black eye *

\- Red killing his own father for abusing his mother for years *

\- Wulfric telling Red a story about Betville's nature

\- Red, Ragyo, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Madame Boss, Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Kuvira wiping out every United Republic authority *

\- Republic City being different *

\- Red murdering Satsuki (KLK), Rei (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko's sex rivals in the dark

\- Maron wanting to kill Krillin, 18, and Marron because Krillin had dumped her for 18 and because Maron and Marron almost had the same name

\- Maron telling Red about Pan, Videl, and Mai bullying Gohan once or twice a week *

\- Also, Maron said that Videl and Mai had killed Goku infront of Gohan *

\- Maron revealed that Bulma had lied to the police about Yamcha raping her, and that Yamcha was sentenced to thirty-years in prison

\- And Maron said that Mai had killed Goku's friends, almost every one of them *

\- Red killing Marron, 18, and Krillin after setting their house on fire *

\- Red burying Marron, Krillin, and 18's corpses *

\- The Lumiose Massacre mission *

\- The Not a good day mission *

\- Red executing Aarune

\- Mai, Pan, Videl, Ragyo, Ryuko, Nui, Satsuki (KLK), and Rei (KLK) assaulting Gohan **

\- Pan, Videl, and Mai mocking Gohan's sobbing and insulting his dead family and friends ***

\- Red vs. Leslie, Joni, and Santiago

\- Red beating the shit out of Foxxy, The King, and Clara in Castelia City, and Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake (Hoenn) in Hoenn *

\- Ragyo telling Red about Phoebe (Pokemon), Drake (Hoenn), and Glacia's past *

\- Red slaughtering almost every hater of Mr. Satan from an anti-Mr. Satan club

\- The Chocolate chaos mission *

\- Red murdering Bowser, Bowser Jr. Wendy, Lemmy, Larry, Ludwig, Iggy (Super Mario Bros.), Roy, and Morton for Rosalina *

\- Red embarrassing Iggy (Hey Arnold) infront of many people before killing him

\- Red's insane battle against Joni and Leslie *

\- Joni killing a bus driver for hitting her

\- Leslie sacrificing herself to kill Red, but failed *

\- Red killing Final Fantasy targets *

\- The Chocolate mania mission

\- Videl and Mai explaining why they had killed Goku *

\- Red putting Shu and Pilaf out of their miseries **

\- Mai telling Red about Beerus' behavior

\- The underwater cavern massacre **

\- Red's mom and Wulfric's tragic deaths ***

\- Ramos' story about the Nicefellas and his relationship with Wulfric's father

\- Red's mom and Wulfric's sad funeral ***

\- Argus' extreme pain *

\- Millis admitting to Argus that she wanted him dead

\- The Willow scene in Corvallis, Oregon

\- Red killing Tracey

\- Red murdering Merilyn's father

\- Red executing Riot

\- Red vs. Joni

\- Merilyn killing innocent military members and civilians **

\- The harrier crashing into a car business, killing all people inside **

\- Another hell scene after GTA 2's story *

GTA 1:

\- Blaine telling Ash that Surge's parents had died in a freak accident and half of Surge's family were gunned down during a parade in Manhattan/Castelia/Nimbasa City, New York (they're pretty much the same city anyway) *

\- Ash turning Cinnaber Island into a bloody island

\- Brock trying to get himself killed

\- Joy telling Ash that Ricky Williams had raped and killed two of Jenny's nieces **

\- Shelly telling Ash that Team Aqua and Magma had held little kids hostage at Mauville's Daycare *

\- Mary, Karen, Ash, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Yellow, Morty, Eusine, Burgh, Erika, Sabrina, and Karen and Mary's OC workers killing a snitch

\- Bianca (Unova) shooting her own father in the leg

\- Drake (Hoenn), Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) raping the shit out of Clara, Foxxy, and The King **

\- Ash learning about Team Plasma's dark motive *

\- Ash executing Foxxy, Clara, and The King with one Shotgun blast to the face *

\- Burgh telling Ash that he had butchered nine motorcycle kids for bullying a kid years ago

\- Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake (Hoenn) telling Ash about their horrible past *

\- Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon) attempting to murder Brock's siblings *

\- Anthea and Concordia weakening Ghetsis to the extreme

\- Dawn shockingly getting shot at the Spear Pillar

\- Ash being tortured by Glacia

\- The Looker boss fight

\- Team Flare's motive

\- Ash learning about Lysandre's unhealthy obsession over money

\- Janine, Roxie, and Falkner being victims of a dangerous test

\- Giovanni hinting that he had raped Delia many years ago *

\- Ash ragingly assaulting Iron-Masked Marauder after learning about Giovanni's dark past with Delia *

\- Pierce torturing Zoey, Jupiter, Burgundy, and Georgia with a whip

\- Delia telling Ash and Jane about her dark past with Giovanni *

\- Jane confessing to Ash and Delia that she had gotten raped before *

\- Malva telling Ash about her father trying to rape her and her mother committing suicide *

\- Ash, Michael (Pokemon), Wes, and Rui wiping out Team Snagem and Cipher

\- Diantha saying "Right, and they've sexually harassed Korrina, also adding that they'd rape and kill her if I do not retire, and killing me before committing necrophilism to my corpse" to Ash *

\- Max wanting lesbians to stop polluting the earth and die for eternity *

\- May telling Ash that Max had gotten raped by dozens of lesbians at the age of ten and Norman constantly wishing death upon lesbians *

\- Ash finishing Drake (Hoenn), Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia off by burning them *

\- Madame Boss wanting to take over the world *

\- Ragyo wanting the world to condone more violence *

GTA 2:

\- Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake (Hoenn) raping The King, Foxxy, and Clara constantly until late in the story **

\- Sephiroth planning to give Rosalina lsd syringes for the sake of torturing her patients *

\- Xena (OC) wanting to eat Ash *

\- Burnet and Katharine cleaning house at a Castelia prison for female criminals

\- A Cincinnati Rocket stealing a baby from a mother *

\- Daniela holding a kid hostage at Karena's daycare *

\- Burnet's battle against Chicago's gangs and authority

\- Burnet shooting an employee's arm for triggering an alarm and killing a guy for trying to subdue her

\- Fort Collins downtown being on fire

\- Tamika (OC) enduring a nasty crash before getting killed by Burnet *

\- Clemont telling Burnet and Brigette that his parents had died from their injuries in a fatal car accident *

\- Ragyo wanting Rosalina to use a special substance on Soichiro *

\- An enraged Michael (OC) shooting the fat security guard, having enough of him and many other Jacksonvillians

\- Cheren threatening two women not to snitch on Michael (OC) or he'd demolish most of Jacksonville

\- Jacksonville's many unpleasant crimes *

\- The Gene (OC) mini-boss fight

\- Cheren testing the Golden Knight

\- Jeremiah (OC) committing suicide

\- Suzy telling Ash, Cheren, Burnet, and Brigette about how Brock, Surge, and Blaine had framed her for animal abuse

\- Ragyo's disturbing message

\- Burnet, Lanette, and Brigette learning that Nonon and Mako (female) had been beaten, threatened, and harassed by Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko many times

\- Brock telling everybody that Flint (Kanto) was involved in Brock's plan

\- Ash grave-robbing

\- Ash beating the tar out of Mako (female) and Nonon

\- Sephiroth informing Burnet and Brigette about the bad nature of the United Republic *

\- The anxious looks from Republic City's civilians' faces *

\- Korra revealing United Republic's many rules to Cheren *

\- Kuvira beating Cheren with a hammer

\- Uzu telling Cheren that the reason he, Houka, and Ira winded up in Republic City's prison was because of Ragyo not wanting them to protect Mako (female) and Nonon from her and her girls *

\- Burnet, Brigette, Grant, both Makos, Suzy, and Nonon fighting through Republic City to rescue Cheren

\- Caitlin wanting to die so she could join Marley in heaven or hell *

\- Bill's past

\- Mako (male) telling Cheren a rumor about Kuvira being heavily trained in a hazardous campground for twenty-five years

\- Yumi telling Ash about her past with Kei and her mother

\- Foxxy's disgusting past

\- Ash slaughtering almost every targeted racist

\- Lola giving Ash more detail about Brock's past with Suzy

\- Misty telling Ash that Zinnia had a miscarriage during an event of GTA 4 **

\- Augustine telling Ash that Dexio and Sina wanted him to turn straight for an exchange of getting his cancer removed *

\- Yumi reminding Kei that their mother had almost killed them and their father and that she'd rather see him get killed with her own two eyes *

\- Kei's near-death experience *

\- Amanita's "Fake Lover" story *

\- All graphic violent events during the three wars ***

\- Uzu asking Satsuki (KLK) and Nui disturbing questions about the girls' relationship with Ragyo

\- Seviper killing Janine, Roxie, Falkner, Lance, Will, Koga, and Bruno gruesomely *

\- Kuvira nearly ending Ash's life *

\- Ragyo telling Madame Boss that she and Giovanni should've kidnapped Ash as a baby and brainwashed him to become a member of Team Rocket *

\- Rosalina explaining why she lost it and saying that Ragyo had captured many people for her *

\- Ash's dangerous lsd trip *

\- Seviper and Mega Houndoom killing some of Rosalina's staff *

\- Jimmy (Case Closed) telling everybody in Rosalina's institution that Ragyo had shrunken him into a kid after killing his friends at a cruise party

\- Foxxy's other disgusting story

\- Ash stabbing Aeris' back (because that FF7 scene never gets old)

\- Yuffie trying to kill herself

\- Soichiro telling Burnet that Ragyo had killed many animals for four decades *

\- Burnet also learning that Ragyo, Rei, Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki (KLK) had severely beaten Soichiro twice *

\- Flannery, Liza (Hoenn), and Tate, and Morgan, Dana, and Nita killing each other

\- Ash telling his allies about Brock's funeral

\- Ash telling Lanette about the Brock/Suzy story, Brock's funeral, and part of his childhood *

\- The bloody scenes in Madame Boss' stronghold *

\- Thorton's death

\- Fantina explaining how she had winded up in a coma for two months *

\- Cheren drowning Candice and Gardenia

\- Cheren executing Dahlia and Argenta Black Dahlia style *

\- The Ole Piss Rebels mission

\- Bolin admitting to Mako (male) that he, Korra, Asami, and Kuvira had killed their parents because of Mako's (male) success in life *

\- The United Republic being freed from Korra and Asami's tyranny and Cheren executing the tyrants **

\- Kuvira's secret chamber

\- Madame Boss telling Katherine, Linnea, Kali, and Blossom about Kuvira's past, Ragyo's past, and Hilbert being responsible for Nui's eye loss *

\- Sheena and Allegra's Centaurtology scheme

\- Gary almost being a dead victim of Centaurtology *

\- The Blackout mission *

\- Snow's note

\- Cestelia wanting her life to end because she had lived long enough

\- Ragyo saving Surge

\- The brolly invasion in Anistar City

\- Cheren's massacre in Draklor Laboratory

\- Cheren's nightmare

\- Kathi Lee murdering Korrina and Diantha

\- Ragyo's mass murdering in Saffron City's woods **

\- Ragyo beating Vaan (Final Fantasy XII) to death ***

\- Kei's mother attacking her own son

\- Ragyo killing Yumi infront of Ash

\- Satsuki (KLK) admitting to Ash that Ragyo had sexually abused her, Ryuko, Nui, and Rei (KLK) ***

\- Amanita's dark short novel

\- Cheren murdering the parents of Wooldoor, Toot, Captain Hero, and Xandir *

\- Bonnie and several others being dead victims of drug overdose *

\- Burnet slaughtering Castelia and Nimbasa's brollies *

\- Soichiro's tragic death ***

\- Ragyo's graphic death scene ***

\- The hell scene *

\- The Pullman riots ***

GTA 5:

\- An old man from Rome telling Willow about the story between the ancient balls and its creators, the Latians

\- Red killing a fat bully by choking him to death

\- Moon ripping off a tall bully's nose *

\- Ragyo promising eight of her bitches that they'd go after Moon's allies first and see how good Moon could defend them

\- Moon repeatedly hitting a bully's head until his death *

\- Moon revealing that a bully that used to bully her had died from child abuse, and his parents were sentenced to more than twenty-years in prison **

\- Gohan telling Moon that Mai and Videl had murdered Goku and almost every friend of Goku, and Chi-Chi and Goten committing suicide **

\- Red, Moon, Yamcha, and Gohan torturing and killing Panchy, Dr. Brief, Bulla, Vegeta, and Bulma **

\- Plumeria telling Moon that four of her brothers and sisters were killed by a drunk driver in 2014, and her parents had blamed her for their deaths *

\- Gohan vs. The Ginyu Force, Cell, and Beerus

\- Gohan slashing Trunks' chest eight times and Red and Moon killing him and Mr. Satan

\- Moon killing Pan *

\- Gohan ripping Videl's legs **

\- Moon executing a finished Videl **

\- Burnet telling Kukui not to affiliate with Ragyo and Ragyo's friends because Ragyo had sexually abused Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko *

\- Moon putting a Shotgun bullet towards a female Skull grunt's face, Plumeria stabbing another female Skull grunt's neck five times, and Brigette cutting three Skull grunts' intestines and vital organs with a Chainsaw *

\- Plumeria and Moon learning that their dead target had her colon cancer removed before **

\- Moon and Plumeria learning that a target's, a cop, drunken and abusive father had tried to inject him with poison when he was a kid **

\- The same target's death after eating his poisoned donut *

\- Kahili using her golden Golf Club to torture a golf agent *

\- Kahili and Acerola killing the same golf agent *

\- The Slutwatch massacre mission ***

\- Burnet and Brigette having sex infront of a dying and crying Kukui *

\- Lusamine's note

\- Moon forcing herself to work for Lusamine

\- Moon using a spray can to write "Rutgers has rapists on the campus", "This university has written pedophilia all over it and we support illegal porn", "Rutgers: the place to get away with assault on anybody", "Our football players will use fists to abort unborn children", "The basketball players shit on the elderly's mouths", and "We fuck any animal up the ass!" on Rutgers University **

\- Moon vs. the Hey Arnold gang, one of the most difficult boss fights and missions in the entire series *

\- Lusamine's sick laugh, a weaker version of Ragyo's *

\- The Deep Blue Sea mission, another difficult mission *

\- The M249 mission, also another hard mission

\- The entire Underground nightmare mission **

\- Ash being possessed by Lusamine's sexual dance

\- Mina crying inside Lusamine's glass box while being starved to death **

\- Lusamine enjoying Mina and Lillie crying together **

\- Lusamine's last mission *

\- Lusamine admitting to Lillie that she never loved her and Gladion, wanting them both dead **

\- Moon finishing Lusamine off with her Chainsaw *

\- Moon vs. Spark, Blanche, and Candela part 1

\- Moon going Rambo in Candela's base

\- The Betrayal mission

\- The Messy Resort mission

\- Dexio admitting to Augustine that he had to impress Sina by bullying and killing other gay people a long time ago **

\- Moon vs. Spark, Blanche, and Candela part 2

\- Gohan saying that anti-SJWs should abort a pregnant SJW's baby because the baby might have SJW DNA in them ***

\- Leaf telling Gohan that he should've punched or kicked Videl's pregnant belly repeatedly, aborting Pan ***

\- Moon discovering creepy and horror images of Blanche holding two human heads, Mystic members bowing down to Blanche, two Mystic members stabbing a lifeless victim, Blanche beating a legless victim's member with his own legs, Blanche covering her hair and face with human blood, Blanche and Candela using a human head to play soccer, many Mystic members holding human body parts up high, Mystic members eating three victims alive, and many more ***

\- The More Blanche weirdness mission *

\- Blanche's journal *

\- Moon, Red, Burnet, Ash, Hilbert, and Cheren vs. the remains of Ragyo's orgy tradition

\- Kiawe's 5'8 grunt getting his ear ripped off by Blanche *

\- Moon pulling a deadly execution on a Valor grunt that helped Blanche and Candela escape from her *

\- Emily's ugly appearance

\- Emily wanting her and Widowmaker to rape Mei infront of Tracer after the death of Team Val and Oly *

\- A flashback revealing that Tracer had to dump Emily because Emily was in a coma after a car crash

\- Hapu murdering two female Valors for sexually harassing Olivia

\- Moon learning that Candela kept saving her friends and family from Washington D.C.'s bad crimes as a little girl, joined the capitol's police force in 2000, got her police badge taken the following year after unintentionally letting several hostages die, and drove into insanity where she dauntlessly hurt and murdered authorities from sending criminals to jail **

\- Candela telling Moon more about her backstory **

\- Widowmaker killing Lucio, D.Va, McCree, Mercy, and Winston **

\- The School violence mission

\- The wild scene in Rome *

\- Sun wasting the living bullies that had bullied him and Moon in the past **

\- Anabel and Angie reading the first new FBI document

\- Moon killing Billy, Cylde, and Garrett during their live concert *

\- Tiffany's death **

\- Moon torturing Gordor before his death **

\- Moon vs. Reaper *

\- God and Satan being weakened, and being absorbed into Ragyo **

\- The Explosive fight mission *

\- Widowmaker committing mass-genocide in Central London ***

\- Team Ragyo vs. Team Val and Oly during the deadly war ***

\- Corrupted Ragyo knocking out SSJ2 Gohan with a beam attack ***

\- Corrupted Ragyo murdering 90% of Team Val and Oly with a variety of deadly attacks ***

\- Corrupted Ragyo torturing Moon by electrocuting her in three torture sessions ***

\- SSJ3 Gohan weakening corrupted Ragyo ***

\- Moon killing corrupted Ragyo ***

\- Moon and Sun executing Willow *

\- Tracer and Mei dropping Emily's corpse infront of Emily's parents **

\- Tracer and Mei writing nasty words on Emily's tombstone and spitting on her grave **

\- Moon's dad's face, hinting his fate in prison *

\- Moon and Soichiro's conversation about Moon's dad and the "Are Satsuki (KLK), Rei (KLK), Ryuko, and Nui controlled by Ragyo?" theory *

\- Hotaru explaining her father's suicide note to Moon and Soichiro and being glad that he had died *

\- Emily and Widowmaker hating Christmas, everybody's favorite holiday *

\- Cynthia hoping that c-word lovers would have a suicide party *

\- Moon murdering Foxxy, Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Drake, Clara, and Glacia *

\- Glacia, The King, Phoebe (Pokemon), Clara, Drake, and Foxxy having to deal with Team Ragyo in hell again *

\- Mei and Tracer letting a moving truck destroy Emily's corpse for good **

\- Emily unleashing her anger against Glacia because of the corpse incident *

A/N: A shit ton of dark shit, huh? And notice the number of asterisks on some dark themes? "***" means that scene is one of the most darkest and/or saddest scenes, such as the death of Red's mom in GTA 3.

BTW, I had edited one part of the Trivia chapter, including Specter as a surviving Ape Escape character. After making Chapter 51, I've completely forgot about him being in this series. Seriously, I'm not joking. This had happened with a few Val and Oly members in an old chapter before, forgetting that they were on the team

What's the next chapter? Sagas and Arcs from all stories.

End of Chapter 58


	59. Chapter 59

A/N: Saga and Arc time! Enjoy!

GTA 4:

Freedom Arc:

1\. Ronins saga

Missions: 1-33

Plot: On May 5, 2012, Hilbert got released from prison. He wandered around the newly Castelia City for a few hours until he bumped into Foxxy, The King, and Clara. Hilbert recognized them from a special announcement episode he had seen several months ago, then he insulted them and predicted that something bad would happen to them. Later on, he became interested in working for the owner of a business called Laundromat world. The owner was Chibiusa, a short, judgmental woman with a bad attitude. Hilbert got the job, but he quickly disliked Chibiusa because of her judgmental and nasty behavior, thinking of her as his old boss.

Hilbert grew bored of his new job. Even worse, he had to wait for next week to get paid, and Chibiusa didn't feel bad for his status of being homeless. However, Usagi, Chibiusa's mother, heard the small conversation, and she told Hilbert to work for her and live with her and her wives until he earned loads of money. Excited, Hilbert quit his boring job, immediately becoming Usagi's employee. But Chibiusa wasn't pleased with Hilbert's decision. After the duo learned about each other, Usagi took Hilbert to her home before introducing him to Ami, Rei (SM), Makoto, and Minako, her wives. Hilbert learned that the Sailor Moon gang used to rob a lot of banks in Kanto, and that Chibiusa's dad, Tuxedo Mask, had died in a car accident when she was two years old.

Hilbert completed his first ever mission, earning $1,000. After doing busy things with some of his money, he unexpectingly met Cheren, who wasn't really happy to see him again. Cheren brought Hilbert to Burnet's house, and Hilbert played one of Burnet's old Playstation one games for a few hours. Burnet thought that Hilbert was an okay guy despite him throwing lesbian-related names and jokes at her. Back at Usagi's house, Hilbert went to her bathroom to change his clothes, then Usagi and the other girls looked at Hilbert's ass, falling in love with him.

Five minutes later, Hilbert met Kayura, a co-worker, and he also learned about the Sailor Moon gang having a rival gang called the Ronin Warriors. Kayura revealed that she used to be in the Ronin Warriors gang, and that she almost killed by them because of Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Sage, and Rowen's jealously towards her. She also said that she had joined the Sailor Moon gang December of 2011 because she caught them fighting against their rivals. Both employees beat their easy mission.

At night, Rei (SM) and Usagi had a childish fight, seeing who'd have fun with Hilbert for the rest of the night. Usagi won. The next day, Kayura also revealed that she was in a discontinued gang her deceased parents used to be in, and she was under control by the gang leader, Talpa, for four years until she was rescued by the Ronin Warriors gang. The duo, again, beat their Ronin-related mission.

A mission later, Kayura and Hilbert encountered Ryo, Sage, Cye, Kento Rei Fang, and Rowen, but not just them. Mia and Yuli, too. Yuli died after unnecessary acting as the leaders' human shield. Kayura cut Ryo's arm off, causing the leaders to flee. Mia died while letting her younger friends escape. After returning back to Nevuma Town with Cheren, his hometown, Hilbert met new faces, Bianca (Unova) and Fennel, he reunited with his childhood friend, Hilda's mother, and he met Hilda again, as well as meeting Hilda's older girlfriend, Aurea Juniper. Seeing his old boss, Alder, again, Hilbert assaulted him. Alder vowed that Hilbert would not get away from the assault because his grandson and his gang would find and kill Hilbert. But Hilbert wanted the war to happen.

On May 9, Hilbert saved Ray-Ray from getting completely mugged by Sage and a few Ronin grunts. Kayura, who had received a quick text about Sage's whereabouts, stood by Hilbert's side, but Sage ran away from the duo, wanting his men to take care of them. However, Sage eventually died. Later that day, Makoto taught Hilbert how to cook, and Rei (SM), Ami, and Minako watched the news, seeing Red and Merilyn as Kalos' most wanted criminals. The next day, Hilbert met the creepy Ragyo and her family, and Kayura told Hilbert all about them, surprising Hilbert to the extreme. That same day, Kayura taught Hilbert on how to use a deadly melee weapon like a sword, and after a while, they bumped into Benga, Alder's grandson, and his gang. But Benga's entire gang died because Benga was too busy with Chibiusa, who had insulted him and threatened to call the cops on him until he had showed his abundance of money.

Alder found out that Hilbert was still alive, and he thought of a plan B. After a mission in Hoenn where both Hilbert and Kayura killed some Ronins for Wattson, an elderly friend, Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia saw them heading to an airport, and the duo asked Hilbert to work for them. Kayura warned Hilbert that they looked suspicious and untrustworthy, and Hilbert agreed, leading to him insulting the trio. A few days later, Hilbert and Kayura saw Clara, The King, and Foxxy throwing racist remarks towards Rei (KLK), but Rei (KLK), Ryuko, Nui, and Satsuki (KLK) nearly murdered them. Then, Rei (KLK), Nui, Satsuki (KLK), Ryuko, Mai, Pan, Videl, and Ragyo spotted the duo. The duo walked away fast, not wanting to have any trouble with the dangerous group.

Hilbert gained a new enemy named Brycen because the latter's fans came after him. But Hilbert defended himself well against them before he and Kayura killed a scared Kento Rei Fang. On May 15, Ray-Ray informed Hilbert, Kayura, and the Sailor Moon girls about three guys with similar armor like Sage going to Opelucid City for some help. Hilbert went there alone. There, Iris randomly, but importantly, asked him for help because Drayden, Opelucid's corrupted mayor, had kidnapped Ariana, her girlfriend. Hilbert agreed to help Iris, then he learned that Driftveil's crime lord, Clay, had corrupted Drayden before realizing that the words of Drayden's corrupted behavior attracted Ryo, Cye, and Rowen.

Hilbert and Iris spotted the Ronins with Grimsley, a gambling addict, then they tailed the four antagonists to their destination. The four then met with Alder, Marshal, Clay, Drayden, and Brycen, and began talking for ten minutes. After they left, Hilbert and Iris rescued Ariana in Drayden's office. After eating, Hilbert, Ariana, and Iris went to Dragon's foot, a common place for Drayden to visit. They saved Linda from getting killed by the cocky Grimsley, but because of the violence in the casino, it got shut down later on. Hilbert and the girls bought Molotov Cocktails before using them to burn Drayden's office. They fought the antagonists, minus Grimsley, in a battle, but it ended fast because of Marshal's gunshot wound and the large amount of Hilbert's wanted levels.

Hilbert met Burgundy and Georgia, but he disliked the pairing for almost damaging his ears. At Purple Place, Drayden's other common place, the criminals stole Drayden's most-loved art before giving them to Kylan (Pokemon) for lots of money. Drayden learned about the crime. Outside of Iris' house, Hilbert used Kayura's smooth melee techniques to murder the remains of Drayden's men, much to the Ronin antagonists' shock. Rowen ran away, but Cye got himself killed after putting himself at risk. Ryo had ran away, too. Ryo angrily called Drayden, saying that the merger between the Ronin and Drayden's friends was over and that he'd keep the $2,000,000 he had wanted to give away after the end of the war. Iris, Ariana, Burgundy, Linda, Georgia, and Hilbert learned about Drayden's secret lair below a Wendy's from a Purple Palace janitor, then they went there and murdered Drayden and his generic prostitutes.

On May 19, Hilbert, Cheren, Linda, Kayura, and Hilbert's girls went to New Jersey's Aspertia City, but Cheren left the group after staying with them for a while. After going to the movies, the gang overheard three Brycen fans talking about Brycen planning on working on movie scripts tomorrow in Virbank City. In that city, they destroyed everything inside Virbank's Stardom Studios, Hilbert killed Billy Jo and Nicky infront of their ex-girlfriend, Roxie, and her two lovers, Janine and Falkner, and Hilbert terrorized the city while impersonating Brycen. On May 29, Hilbert got himself into a warzone with four rivals, killing some of them and taking their drugs, weapons, money to prevent Ryo and Rowen, who had planned on doing the same thing themselves, from getting the prizes. Marlon and Brawly witnessed the bloodbath, and the duo told Team Val and Oly about it a year later.

On May 30, the Sailor Moon girls got upset at Hilbert for being around with Linda way too much. Many days later, Videl, Pan, Mai, Ryuko, Ragyo, Satsuki (KLK), Rei (KLK), and Nui caught Hilbert talking trash to a televised Mr. Satan, leading Hilbert to have a mini-boss fight against Trunks. Linda showed up and injured Trunks, causing him and the other future GTA antagonists to leave. In a scene, Alder, Marshal, and the now unpopular and hated Brycen had completed a mission for Clay because Clay promised them that he'd help them go after Hilbert under many conditions. Alone with Hilbert, Kayura told him to dump the Sailor Moons girls because they might kill Linda, but Hilbert assumed that they'd never hurt him. A few hours later, Hilbert encountered the evil girls again, but Nui, Satsuki (KLK), and Ryuko failed to kill Hilbert because Hilbert shot one of Nui's eyes.

Linda called Hilbert, telling him about Grimsley's location, Horse Shot. She also said about having a deal with Horse Shot's owner, Blue. Hilbert agreed to work with Linda for four days, but his girlfriends were pissed over the decision. Linda and Hilbert didn't just work for him, but Daisy (Pallet) as well. The duo had to kill Emmet, Ingo, and the twins' army, kill Dan and Dan's father, Blue's friends', Chili, Cress, and Cilan, rivals, kill Emmy and her gang for Daisy (Pallet), save an employee and steal illegal documents in a tunnel, steal Bart Jackson's (OC) drugs from his home in a decoy mission, complete and survive a drug deal at night, killing Liza (Jotho) and her girls, and finding Samuel Oak's pen. After the second mission was done, Usagi had kissed Hilbert infront of Linda, trying so hard to make Linda very jealous. Zinnia had a shocking and unintentionally miscarriage during the Emmy mission. Rowen had died before the tunnel mission. And before the decoy mission, Linda had a tea party with Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka, and Hilbert's girlfriends had apologized to Linda for being mean to her behind her back, but Kayura wasn't buying the apology.

Linda's plan against Grimsley was to humiliate him. Grimsley's favorite machine was rigged, causing him to go super insane. Grimsley's insanity level grew higher after seeing his house and money on fire. After Grimsley's death, Kayura notified Linda, Hilbert, all nine Sailor Moon girls about Ryo and his flock of Ronins. Burnet, Blue, and Daisy (Pallet) participated in the war. Team Ronin Warriors lost in the war, with Ryo being the last to die.

2\. Split Saga

Missions: 34-50

Plot: A day later, Daisy (Pallet) called Hilbert because she had discovered Clay with Alder, two others, and extra people. After reaching towards Daisy (Pallet), Hilbert saw something shocking, which was his girlfriends and the other four Sailor Moon girls standing with Clay and Alder. Daisy (Pallet) explained that she had to follow Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka, and Setsuna because they were acting a little strange, then she gave Hilbert a Directional Microphone, a non-lethal weapon that would able to let people hear faraway conversations. Usagi's and her wives plans were to kill Linda and capture Hilbert, thus giving Clay three million dollars. In a rare moment, Hilbert got hurt, being betrayed. He got a call from Linda, learning that a group of men had ambushed her. Hilbert and Daisy (Pallet) saved her fast, then she learned about the Sailor Moon girls selling Hilbert and her out, causing her to get rid of the good luck charm necklace Hotaru had given her and promising herself that she'd kill all nine Sailor Moon girls.

After Hilbert told Kayura about the bad news, Linda set Usagi's house on fire. Usagi called Hilbert about her house, but Hilbert shouted, cursed, and screamed at Usagi for the first time, calling her a bitch multiple times for betraying him. At Horse Shot, Hilbert, Kayura, and Linda learned that Blue, Daisy (Pallet), and the siblings' father had a bad past with Clay because the siblings' father had murdered Clay's nephew after the latter tried to rape Daisy (Pallet). Then, Hilbert burned down Chibiusa's business. Forty-minutes later, Chibiusa angrily called Hilbert about her business, knowing it was him that destroyed it. Then, Clay warned Hilbert that his men would try to destroy Horse Shot tommorow because of Blue and Daisy (Pallet) owning the casino. Hilbert recruited Burnet for the mission, then the next day, the gang successfully defended the casino. Hilbert reminded Usagi had Clay's men had failed their mission, but Usagi told Hilbert that Cheren was captured by her and her gang of girls yesterday. After Hotaru gave Hilbert a small hint on Cheren's whereabouts, Hilbert, Blue, Daisy (Pallet), Linda, Kayura, and Burnet saved Cheren underneath Blossom's garden before leaving the place unharmed.

Minutes later, Hilbert went to the forest alone to confront Chibiusa and Benga, but after getting there, Marshal knocked him out from behind. Charles, Linda's childhood friend and a member of Team Clay, showed up near Horse Shot, and he told Linda and the gang that he had overheard the antagonists talking about her and her friends and one of her friends getting knocked out in a forest. In Castelia's Life Stadium, Hilbert found himself surrounded by the antagonists, but from below, Linda and Charles fought through most of Clay's men to save him. Brycen wanted to kill Hilbert for ruining his career, but Hilbert's ex-girlfriends didn't want him to die. Brycen told Clay to give the Sailor Moon girls their money back because Hilbert had no business breathing, but Clay wasn't sure what to say. An enraged Brycen was about to kill Hilbert, but Linda and Charles came in and shot the antagonists. Everybody but Brycen fled, and before Brycen's death, Linda, and Hilbert, found out that Charles had to change his name to Adam and hide by joining Team Clay in 2002 because he had accidentally injured his ex-girlfriend's sister for accusing him of robbing and killing her boyfriend.

A while later, Usagi called Hilbert and happily said that she and the other antagonists had tarnished Burnet's house. Near it, Burnet, Linda, Cheren, and Hilbert defeated Benga and Chibiusa. After Benga's death, Chibiusa got super angry at Hilbert because she grew her love and affection towards Benga despite his filthy appearance, but Hilbert killed her, too. Hilbert told the antagonists about Benga and Chibiusa's deaths, thus heavily insulting Hotaru and Setsuna. After helping one of Daisy's (Pallet) employee, Mae (OC), get Janice (OC), Mae's younger sister to rehab, Hilbert confronted Hotaru and Setsuna. He fought against the duo, but he had a hard time killing them because they were taking him way too seriously. Kayura and Linda eventually came to his aid, killing the antagonists with him.

At Kayura's house, Kayura and Linda admitted their love to Hilbert, and they became his new girlfriends. Their triple-kissing was interrupted by Daisy (Pallet) because Bart Jackson some neckbeard drug gang, and some of Clay's men were plotting to find and kill Hilbert. After Hilbert completed Daisy's mansion, Haruka and Michiru challenged Hilbert to a race to save Samuel. Hilbert beat the duo, saving Samuel. Then, he killed them and more of Clay's men. Blue asked Hilbert to do Cress, Chili, and Cilan a favor, killing Dan and Dan's father's friend, a crooked food inspector. After Hilbert got that semi-filler mission out of the way, he, Charles, and the rest of the gang defended Horse Shot again and killed Minako and Rei (SM). At night, Hilbert had sex with Linda and Kayura for the first time. The next day, the trio met Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) before heading out to eat. Makoto, Ami, and more of Clay's men disrupted their eating, but Hilbert and Linda killed all of them, leaving Usagi as the only surviving Sailor.

Hilbert discovered Alder and Marshal's whereabouts, a place called Mean Boner. Hilbert killed the owners, members, and security guards there, then he took Alder and Marshal, both wounded, to a gas station before blowing them up. At the beach, Hilbert battled against Usagi and Clay's men, defeating all of them and taking Usagi's money. Then, Hilbert learned from Blue that one of Clay's men, Cliff, had given the gang Clay's location. At an old hospital, Hilbert battled through dangerous obstacles until reaching Clay. After Clay's death, Hilbert told his allies that he wanted to retire in Vermort, and Chili suggested Burlington because the city had a 2% crime rate, one of the lowest in Unova. Hilbert gave each of his two girlfriends a sloppy kiss, much to Cheren's disgust. Then, he headed to Burlington to start his retirement status.

GTA 3:

Silent Arc:

1\. New Start Saga

Missions: 1-5

Plot: On February 19, 2013, Merilyn betrayed Red during a bank robbery, leaving him for dead. Weeks later, Red was handcuffed in a penitentiary wagon, getting ready to face life in prison. However, a group of OCs damaged the wagon and the police cars escorting it. Red and another man named Grant, who was friends with the OCs, escaped, heading to Grant's apartment room. There, they changed clothes. Then, they went to the palace, Grant's boss' headquarters. Wulfric, the boss, ordered Red and Grant to kill Baraz, Meray, and the duo's annoying employees. In an alley, Pit, one of the targets' employees, got beat up before revealing his bosses' location to Grant and Red. There, Red smoked Pit, Lucianna, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz. In the second mission, Red met Valerie and Olympia and the latter two's rivals, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, and Kali. After an easy deal with Roark, a customer, Red got two wanted levels, but he, Valerie, Olympia, Grant, and Roark got away with their crime after Red changed the color of his vehicle from a pay 'n spray.

In mission three, Red took a photo of Bow-Pow's drug addicted owner, Keaton, doing coke before assaulting and capturing him. Back at the palace, Wulfric blackmailed Keaton, threatening him to spread the photo had Keaton refuse to work for him. Keaton agreed. At Fortune, a casino, Cliff, now a Team Wulfric member, showed Red and Valerie a guy, Joe, being extremely lucky. Red killed Joe at his own home a while later. A day later, Red beat Grant in a mountain climbing race. Kali, Katherine, Bolin, Linnea, and Blossom saw the race. After Red was left alone, Katherine introduced herself, her girlfriends, and Bolin to Red. Katherine promised Red to pay him if he had helped them, and Red agreed. Katherine gave Red a teleport device, then she put his number on her cellphone. After Bolin and the GTA 2 antagonists left Red, Red went through the device, seeing many places on it like Pallet Town, his birth place.

2\. Red's mom Saga

Missions: 6-42

Plot: After briefly seeing Ash, Leaf, and Gary and collecting a few collectibles, Red saw his mom for the first time in fourteen years. Red noticed his mom's black eye, and she revealed that she was still in an abusive relationship with her husband. Red wanted to kill him, but his mom didn't want him to go to prison again. After his dad shoved his mom, Red ragingly assaulted him before killing him and burning the house. Back in Snowbelle City, Red bought his mom a $30,000 house. Wulfric had betted against Nico and Chester's team, Bele Le Heart, for $500,000, and he needed Red to assault their best teammates, number 33 (OC) and number 25 (OC) at halftime to hopefully cover his spread. Red beat up his targets at Le Athletic Stadium, letting Nico and Chester easily help their boss cover the spread at the second half of the basketball game. After Bele Le Heart lose by seven points, the number Wulfric had betted against his employees' team, Red took him to Betville to get his prize. Then, the two made it back to the palace alive.

The next mission was about Kuvira, Korra, and Asami wanting to change the image of the United Republic by killing Raiko. Red didn't just met them, but Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, Ryuko, Madame Boss, Sephiroth, Aeris, and Rosalina, too. Aeris had to leave because Fran and Penelo wanted her to do a mission for them, causing Sephiroth to leave with her. Ragyo's girls left, too. Red, Bolin, and the GTA 2 antagonists terrorized the city, with Buttercup Raiko and Raiko being killed in the process. After that, Red witnessed his mom making new friends, his co-workers and boss, then he rescued Alexa and Viola's sluts from their burning business before buying another place for them. Red stole a cargo for Drake (Orange Islands), Wulfric's customer, then he successfully protected him for Wulfric's two million dollars. Too lazy to do her next mission, Aeris called Red, wanting him to murder Fang. He did, and Aeris took her data. Ragyo also gave Red a mission, killing Satsuki (Pokemon), Sumomo, Tamao, and Koume, her girls' sex rivals.

A group of thugs had stole Ramos' marijuana seeds and ruined his garden, but Red killed them, recovered the seeds, and burned the backyard and house. Before that, Merilyn, now with Riot, her new boyfriend, saw Red before informing Riot about him not being in prison, and Riot promised his love that expert killers would murder Red. In a sniping and filler mission, Red assassinated Dr. White because he had tricked the Furisode girls during a drug deal. At Snowbelle's trail park, Red encountered Joni, Leslie, Santiago, and Owen, the expert killers, but the latter three delayed their mission thanks to Joni's bad condition. Later at night, Red met Maron, who turned out to be a friend of Ragyo's, but Ragyo never considered Maron as a friend due to Maron's stupidity. Maron told Red multiple stories about Gohan, Goku, Mai, Videl, Pan, Mr. Satan, Yamcha, Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, Bulla, and Goku's friends by saying their names wrong.

Not counting Yamcha, who was in prison, Goku had three surviving friends left, Krillin, 18, and Marron. Maron's wish was to kill all three of them because Krillin had dumped her for 18 a long time ago and because Marron and Maron were nearly identical names. Maron couldn't get the job done, but Red killed them instead. Then, Ragyo introduced Red to Mai, Pan, and Videl. In the afternoon, Tracey kidnapped Orson, and Red and Grant forced themselves to follow Tracey's heavily-armored vehicle. At the destination, Orson, Red, and Grant were held at gunpoint by Tracey and all of Argus' OC employees. Grant was free to go, but Red and Orson were forced to work for Argus and Millis for a while because Orson had abandoned Millis on a hard mission five years ago. Selling fifty chocolate bars under an hour was their first challenging mission. However, Mai, Videl, and Pan bought all of them, giving Red and Orson $50,000. Millis wasn't happy with the results, but Argus promised the duo that the next task would be more challenging. On March 27, Red helped Cassius wipe out an imposter's army and nosy cops, calling it The Lumiose Massacre.

The following day, Red helped some of his allies from bad situations, but at the same time, he fought Owen, Joni, Santiago, and Leslie, and Owen died after pissing Joni off to the extreme. The next chocolate mission was to steal a secret recipe from Mauville's Chocolate Factory under twenty-five minutes, but thanks to Katherine's device, Red and Orson got to the city fast and beat the mission. After collecting collectibles in the same city, Red killed Aarune for May (Pokemon) and Misty (Pokemon). Returning back to the GTA 5 antagonists' mansion, Red gave two boxes of weed to Pan, Videl, and Mai for $160,000, then he saved Henny from undercover cops. Red's mom and Team Wulfric had a party after the weed mission was done, but Red just sat on the couch doing nothing. In one of the most darkest scenes in GTA: Pokemon history, Red brought Gohan to Videl, Mai, Pan, Ragyo, Nui, Rei (KLK), Ryuko, and Satsuki (KLK), then the evil girls brutally battered him, with the GTA antagonists making fun of his crying while bashing his friends and family. After the assault, Gohan decided to move to Honolulu, Alola for a better life.

Red fought the Cluefinders characters for the third time, but he only killed Santiago. Then, Ragyo ordered Red to assault Foxxy, Clara, and The King on live television. It ended after Clara, The King, and Foxxy ran away from Ragyo because they didn't want to deal with her again due to a GTA 4 event from last year. Next, Red beat up Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) and killed their soldiers before learning about Ragyo ruining their past prior to their partnership. Red and Mei went to Green Bay, Wisconsin to get Mei's drugs, money, and stuff back, then she and Wulfric got to business. Red and Orson's third chocolate mission was to get twenty chocolate bars from twenty of his employees under ten minutes. Because Argus had freed Orson after the mission, Millis cursed while hurling her cellphone against the wall. Autumn (Pokemon), Spring (Pokemon), Summer (Pokemon), Marilyn (Pokemon), Isis (Pokemon), Daniel (Pokemon), Wilkinson (Pokemon), Provo (Pokemon), Dayton (Pokemon), Raiden (Pokemon), Wilhomena (Pokemon), Temacu (Pokemon), Solidad (Pokemon), Kent (Pokemon), Samurai (Pokemon), Ritchie (Pokemon), and twenty-three OCs, all Mr. Satan haters, died in Solaceon Town, making Pan, Videl, and Mai very happy, but Dawn, another Mr. Satan hater, witnessed the genocide, and she ran for her life.

Wulfric wanted to negotiate with Tracer and Mei, but they and Red had to kill Nate, Justin, Jubei, and Ricki and steal their money at Athens, Georgia first. In the fourth chocolate mission, Argus made three teams, A, B, and C. The mission was completed, but Argus criticized both team B and C, Team Millis and Team Tracey, respectively, because Le Chocolate employees had snitched on team B twice and a member of team C had ran over a cop. Red made Rosalina happy by murdering Bowser, Bowser Jr., Wendy (SMB), Iggy (SMB), Larry, Lemmy, Roy, Morton, and Ludwig, then he murdered the other Iggy (Hey Arnold) for Team Hey Arnold and the Furisode girls after Iggy snitched on both groups. Red bought Maron a house because she had burned her old one while killing some of her friends by mistake. Maron wanted drugs from her favorite crack house, but she took Luana, Cissy, Rudy, and Danny's drugs after their deaths. After that, Maron hung out with Marlon and Brawly, her new stoner friends, outside her place. But they moved elsewhere after Mai, Videl, and Pan scared them away.

In a night scene, Red battled against Joni and Leslie in a long two-on-one fight. Because she and Joni had struggled to kill Red, Leslie blew herself up, but her plan didn't work. Red accepted another mission from Aeris, murdering Larsa and his tough Final Fantasy group for Larsa's brother and rival, Vayne. The last chocolate mission was to ruin Castelia City's Choco-love. After the mission, Argus rewarded Red $500,000 greatly shocking Millis. Still hurt, Millis damaged her photos of her and Argus before getting drunk at a bar. Riot met Millis there. After learning about Millis' story between her, Argus, and Red, Riot whispered to her, giving her a brilliant idea. Tracey, having enough of Argus as well, got involved in the plan. Mei and Tracer wanted to deal with Wulfric once more, and after Red killed Steven (Steven Universe), Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, and their loser SJW army in Waco, Texas, they got the deal. After a pointless filler mission featuring Maron, Brawly, Marlon, Janine, Roxie, and Falkner, Red killed Shu and Pilaf, both disabled, an order from Mai. In another weed selling mission, Ragyo promised Red that she, her girls, Pan, Mai, Videl, other common characters, and Ragyo's OC friends from her sex orgies would buy weed if Red were to murder Team Winx, rivals and copycats, in Saffron's underwater cavern. In that place, Red murdered many common characters, the OCs, and the leaders.

After getting $300,000,000 from Ragyo, Red gave it to Wulfric, triggering Red's main mission, hunting down Merilyn. However, it got cancelled after Ramos shot Wulfric and left the team, one of Riot's plans. Also, Riot's other plan was to let Merilyn and Tracey's impersonation as Red murder all of Argus' OC employees, with Millis wounding herself to trick her own father into thinking that Red shot her. Every Team Wulfric employee hurried back to the palace. Wulfric's final words were Valerie and Olympia becoming leaders of his organization, renaming it as Team Val and Oly later in the series. After Wulfric's death, Riot tossed several Sleeping Gas Grenades inside the palace, and the grenades went off, putting Red's mom and all members to sleep.

3\. Revenge saga

Missions: 43-50

Plot: An hour later, the gang found themselves trapped inside a cell below Argus' chocolate place. With Millis by his side, Ramos explained his history with Wulfric's late father more than six decades ago, also revealing that he had secretly killed him many years later. After Tracey, Merilyn, and Riot arrived below, Millis tragically killed Red's mom, and Merilyn told Red the reason why she had dumped and betrayed was because of his physical actions against her parents on her birthday. Super furious over the death of his mom, Red used his Double Damage ability to break the door while using his Endurance ability to take less damage from the antagonists' bullets. Seconds later, Red broke the cell door, and it hit Ramos. The other antagonsits fled, leaving Ramos to die. After Red's mom and Wulfric's funeral, Valerie and Olympia moved their organization to Anistar City. Grant left the group, but promised to return in six or seven months. Cliff, Kye, Heidi, Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Kayleigh, Nico, and Chester left, too, but they rejoined after GTA 2's events. Alexa, Viola, Orson, Keaton, and Red remained as members.

At Argus' chocolate place, Red, Valerie, Olympia, and Orson fought Argus, but their battle against him ended quickly after he unknowingly collapsed. Not being seen, Millis shouted at Argus, telling him that she had injected different types of chemicals while he was asleep. Not wanting to deal with the intense pain inside him, Argus begged Red to kill him. Videl and Mai wanted Red to get their rare potions from Willow, planning on using them three years later in GTA 5. Willow also told Red that Team Instinct, Team Valor, Team Mystic, and Team Skull would rise in Alola in the same year. Later on, Red murdered Tracey. Then, he his allies followed Merilyn, Riot, and Millis to Merilyn's parents house after secretly hearing Merilyn talking to her parents about him. At Couriway Town, Red slaughtered all of Merilyn's murderous family members, including her mom. Merilyn, Millis, and Riot escaped. As for Merilyn's dad, Red chopped off his legs and arms, and Red and his allies left him for dead. Later on, Red killed Team Mayhem, Riot and Merilyn's group, and got Keaton's cocaine back, but he was unaware of his enemies controlling the group. A day later, Red murdered Riot in a gas battle.

Mei and Tracer learned about Wulfric's death, thus joining the gang. Widowmaker came to the city to give Tracer her AK-47, but after Tracer introduced Maron to herself, Orson, Widowmaker, Valerie, Olympia, and Mei, Tracer kissed Mei infront of Widowmaker, causing Widowmaker to get angry. Maron assumed that Widowmaker and Tracer used to perform tribadism on each other before their breakup, then Widowmaker shouted that coming to Snowbelle was a bad idea before leaving the group. They found Joni, Merilyn, and Millis in a forest, but only Joni died a long fight against Red and Maron. Inside a AZ-6C Harrier III (parody of the AV-8B Harrier II from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty), Merilyn and Millis fought their enemies, but Red defeated them. After abandoning the Harrier, which had crashed into a car business, both antagonists died on foot. After leaving Team Val and Oly, for now, Red entered Mai and Videl's mansion, and he crushed his cellphone infront of Mai, Pan, Rei (KLK), Maron, Ragyo, Videl, Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and Nui, not wanting them or anybody else to call him again. They accepted his decision, then Maron suggested that Red should go to Mt. Silver to relax, which Red agreed. Outside, Red and Maron took a walk together, but after Maron constantly complained about Krillin, 18, and Marron, Red fired a bullet up the air, shutting her up.

A/N: Yeah, this is too long. There are three more long bonus chapters with Saga/Arc content from 1, 2, and 5. After those chapters, I'll reveal every GTA protagonists' personalities and traits in Chapter 63. BTW, I had fixed a error from the very last post-GTA 5 scene. I meant 2005, not 2003 because in 2003, the Spurs fought the New Jersey (now Brooklyn) Nets in that year's NBA finals, not the Pistons.

End of Chapter 59


	60. Chapter 60

GTA 1:

Maturity Arc:

1\. The Beginning Saga

Missions: 1-13

Plot: Delia, a single mother, had enough of Ash being lazy and immature around her house, so she gave him $5,000, her lottery money for charity, to Ash before kicking him out for good. Outside, Leaf and Gary learned that Delia had kicked Ash out of her house, then Gary stole his money before running off. After drinking a water bottle from Leaf, Ash confronted Gary, leading to a fight. Ash won the fairly easy fight, thus getting his money back. Leaf phoned Ash, wanting him to not only do her a favor, but for her and Ash. At Leaf's house, Leaf told Ash to tear everything inside Gary's house and spray graffiti outside of it. Not just those objectives, but she wanted to see pictures of the mess, the graffiti, and Gary's expression. After getting a Camera, Spray Can, and a backpack from Leaf, Ash completed those objectives.

At Viridian Forest, Ash caught Falkner, Janine, and Roxie having a threesome in the nude. The couple begged Ash not to tell anybody about the sex, and Ash promised not to tell. Ash learned their names, then he learned about a hateful reality show he hadn't seen before. A while later, Ash heard somebody ranting inside a Pewter City home. Inside it, Brock told Ash that three assholes made assumptions about him being sexist for being extremely interested in chicks. Brock's friends, Surge and Blaine, were afraid to kill the targets, but Ash wasn't. After exchanging numbers with Brock, Ash found the targets before killing them. Back at Brock's house, Ash showed his bloody Baseball Bat as proof, earning money. Leaf wanted to go grocery shopping with Ash. Before that, Ash had saw the reality show and the characters Roxie had described, and Ash realized that it became popular because of its stupidity, racism, and self-hating moments from a hated main black character.

After the filler grocery shopping mission that featured attempted robbery from three OC criminals, Ash got a call from an unknown person, and that caller wanted Ash to meet her in Lavender Town, which was a few hours away from Pallet Town. Ash used a bike to pedal to get there, thus getting some exercise. Then, Ash knocked the door from the right house. Yellow, a short, attractive blonde, was revealed as the caller. Ash's task was to eliminate drug dealers in south Lavender and get their drugs and money for her bosses, Karen and (DJ) Mary. At the docks, Ash only used his Handgun to eradicate the targets. After returning to Yellow, he got some money from her, then she showed him a teleport device and explained how to use it properly. Ash wanted one badly, but Yellow said that he needed to work for Karen and Mary to get one.

Still in the same town, Ash bought a house for $4,000. Ash was about to take a nap, but Yellow called him for a mission, wanting him to murder six Celedon targets for snitching on her a while ago. Celedon City wasn't far from Lavender. With Ash, Yellow identified each of the six targets to him before seeing them die. Next, Ash ate at a Lavender chicken restaurant, then Ash paid Yellow for a sex, hoping for some sexual fun with her. But instead, Yellow wanted Ash to do a stunt in a car, a filler mission. Outside of West Celedon, Ash did a stunt infront of bikers, but Yellow bragged out the stunt while bashing the bikers, angering the bikers. The bikers tried to kill Ash and rape Yellow, but only two died, and the rest escaped. A few hours later, Blaine disrupted Ash's beauty nap by calling him, saying that Surge was trapped in Cinnaber Island. Because a bike had lower speed than a car, Ash jacked one. At Pallet Town, Ash used a jet ski Blaine had bought for $1,000, then Ash killed the horde of armed men, saving Surge.

Brock hired Ash to spy on Lola (Pokemon), his mom, because of Lola's strange behavior. Ash took a picture of Lola and Caroline (Pokemon) kissing each other. After seeing the photo, Brock became upset that Lola didn't tell him about her being bisexual. Then, Yellow called Ash, telling him that she was at Karen and Mary's place. Ash took another quick drive, heading to Jotho's Goldenrod City. After finding the right address, Ash got in after knocking on the door, but Mary, Karen, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Erika, Sabrina, Burgh, and many of the bosses' OC workers pointed their weapons at Ash, and a frightened Ash surrendered. Yellow quickly defended Ash, saying that Ash was just a friend that wanted to work for Karen and Mary. The leaders then hired him because of his trustworthy and cute look, thus giving him a teleport device. Ash handled three Ecruteak undercover cops that had arrested Morty and Eusine a few hours ago, his first mission, then he took photos of the corpses. Karen apologized to Ash for not describing the targets' looks to him. At night, Ash, Fennel, and Bianca (Unova), in a hummer, freed Morty and Eusine from Ecruteak's police station and its authorities. The next morning, Ash and Yellow had sex, then they took a motorcycle ride around Jotho, allowing Ash's teleport device to magically collect the places he hadn't visited before. Alone, Ash bumped into Jasmine and Whitney, and the latter two wanted their cows back from thieves. Fennel and Bianca (Unova) aided him in the mission.

2\. Hoenn and Sinnoh Saga

Missions: 14-24

Plot: At Blackthorn City, Ash unexpectedly met Leaf, who had taken an airplane ride here, outside of a restaurant. But it lasted short because Ash saw a group he had seen twice. Ash wanted to know why the group kept referring to another, and unknown group, as "they", and Leaf suggested that Ash should tail them. After driving south to Hoenn, Ash hit brakes to avoid hitting two fun-minded lesbians, Roxanne (Pokemon) and Winona (Pokemon), ending the mission and losing his targets. At Petalburg City, Ash got distracted by May and Misty due to their looks. After learning that Ash was a Pallet native, the girls wanted him to humiliate Daisy (Cerulean), Lily, and Violet at the latter three's Curelean City's home while filming them with a camrecorder. Ash embarrassed the mean girls there, making Misty and May very happy.

Ash ate food at Rustboro's burger restaurant, having a lunch break. After many minutes of going north, Ash got attention from smoke coming west. At Lavaridge Town, Flannery, Liza (Hoenn), Wally, and Tate said that Team Aqua and Magma were responsible for the smoke; the teams were using it as a threat to the entire region. In the volcano, Ash murdered lots of Aqua and Magma grunts before disabling a machine with smoke coming out of it. Out of Lavaridge, Ash saw a flying ship in the sky, then he followed it, wondering where it would go. It landed on a beach. In the ship, Ash encountered Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia, then he went underwater for them, getting golden pearls and a giant treasure chest. Ash got rewarded, and Glacia promised Ash that she and her lovers would meet him soon. Ash vanished to Goldenrod City five seconds before Lorelei, Clair, Sidney, Wallace, and Steven (Pokemon), the same group Ash had followed to Hoenn, and the five missed an opportunity to stop and kill Phoebe (Pokemon), Drake, and Glacia, their enemies, because the ship fly away.

At Goldenrod, Karen and Mary used Ash, Erika, and Sabrina for a Darwin, Australia mission, and promised to give the trio $50,000 after it. Ash told his leaders that Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) gave him the same amount a while ago, then he learned that the trio's pirates nearly killed Mary and Karen after their drug deal with them went bad, and Fennel and Bianca (Pokemon) were promoted as interim leaders for a month. In a boat with drugs, Ash and his co-workers defended it from goons with jet skis. And at Darwin, they defended Mary and Karen's customer. After getting drunk at a Goldenrod bar, drinking drunk, and resting at his Lavender home, Ash got a call from a depressed Brock, and Brock wanted Ash to take him to one of Pewter's stores. Brock got shot there, and Ash saved Brock from the gunmen. Then, Ash took Brock to the hospital. Leaf phoned Ash, saying that she was in Sinnoh's Veilstone City. Because Ash's device didn't had a Sinnoh place on it, Ash drove northeast to get to Sinnoh.

At Veilstone, Fantina and Maylene nearly killed Ash the latter threw an offensive gesture towards them. Ash eventually saw Leaf, but Ash had to four one-dollar hot dogs to restore his health. Ash found out that Leaf was a lesbian and wanted to go out on a date with Cynthia. Ash told Cynthia about Leaf wanting to hang out with her, and Cynthia accepted the date. Leaf mimicked Cynthia's clothing style from the Unova anime saga. Then, Leaf and Ash went to Celestic Town and Cynthia's grandmother's house to trigger the date. The date took place at Hearthome's biggest restaurant, with Ash being involved because of the city's high crime rate. A nude and drunken Nando (Pokemon) with a liquor bottle and a gun disrupted the date and the people in the restaurant as a whole, but Ash kicked him out. A day later, Ash had a bad encounter with the loud and unpredictable Marley, with Caitlin being by Marley's side. Ash was going to kill Marley, but Marley wanted Ash to accept her wild favor, which was him riding on her swift and giant Arcanine with her and Caitlin. After that, Ash got his special present, Marley and Caitlin kissing and having sex infront of him, Arcanine, and Houndoom, Caitlin's dog.

At Pewter's hospital, Ash met Brock's nurse, Joy, and because of Ash's dependable appearance, Joy hired him to kill an injured rapist, and murderer, name Ricky Willians (OC) because he had raped and killed two of her officer friend's, Jenny, nieces. Ash killed him, but he received five wanted levels. After clearing the wanted levels, Ash got a call from Jenny, and Jenny wanted to see him at Viridian Forest. There, Jenny gave Ash a few bombs and a Detonator, wanting him to blow up a snitching cop near a donut shop. On the phone with Ash, Delia told Ash to come over to her house. After eating some of Pewter's donuts, Ash went back to his original home, then Delia introduced Jane, her girlfriend, to Ash. Close to Viridian City, an injured Gary cried for help while being chased by pissed off men, and Ash decided to save him. Then, Ash handed Gary $20,000 for his house, reconciling with him. Ash followed Gary to a condo in southeaster Viridian, and Ash killed the dead men's allies.

Evil Organizations Arc:

3\. Team Aqua and Magma Saga

Missions: 25-31

Plot: After Ash left Mauville City, a couple of Aqua and Magma thugs appeared from behind and knocked Ash out. Later, Ash woke up in a cell, and Maxie, with Archie, raged at Ash for interfering in Aqua and Magma's grand scheme. The antagonists to promised Ash that he'd die soon, but after they left Ash alone, Shelly and Courtney came from a vent, and they freed Ash. Outside the room, Shelly and Courtney cleared a path for Ash, killing some Aqua and Magma thugs. Ash took a Tech-9, and it used it to defend himself until he got his own items back. After killing more thugs, Ash killed two more Magma thugs, and he blew up a small storage with Maxie and Archie's gallons of weapons. At the Memorial Hospital's rooftop, the same hospital Brock was in, Ash sniped two targets for Jenny and Joy, then Joy called Jenny, telling her two nurses were about to snitch on her for injecting rat poison inside Big Jennifer (OC), a bully that used to torment Jenny and Joy in high school. Ash went into the lobby before terminating the nurses. He met Jenny at the forest, and he got paid from her again. Near Lilycove City, Ash stopped a drug deal between, Matt, Tabitha, and Saturn, only kill the Aqua and Magma grunts.

After buying a Fortree house and taking a nap inside of it, Ash painted a bruin murdering two different animals for Mary and Karen. Back at Mossdeep City, Shelly, Courntey, and Ash fought Matt, Tabitha, and many Aqua and Magma grunts in a road rage mission, preventing the teams from reaching Littleroot Town because a rogue scientist had a special vacuum for them. The admins were the last to die. The next mission was Ash picking up May and Misty from an island west of Petalburg because the girls' jet ski ran out of fuel. In Shelly and Courtney's final mission at Mossdeep, they and Ash killed all Aqua and Magma thugs, including Maxie and Archie, then the trio had a threesome.

4\. Team Plasma Saga

Missions: 32-57

Plot: Below Solaceon Town, Ash found Dawn, a target Cynthia and Leaf wanted to beat up because Dawn was constantly asking Cynthia to be her girlfriend despite Cynthia saying no to her. Ash asked Dawn to have fun with him, and Dawn assumed that Ash was a friendly guy. However, Ash took Dawn to Cynthia and Leaf, and the latter two brutally assaulted her. Ash went back to Mary and Karen's place, but no one was there. Instead, Ash heard Mary's voice at a route, swearing. There, Karen and Mary told Ash that their place was bugged by Japan's DEA because of a snitch. In helicopters, Ash, Bianca (Unova), and Fennel blew up every authority antenna around the region. Fennel and Bianca (Unova) were trapped in a Blackthorn home, but Ash rescued them instead of interacting with Wallace, Lorelei, Steven (Pokemon), Clair, and Sidney. Back at Goldenrod, Bianca (Unova) and Fennel identified the snitch to Ash, and Ash ran him over. After bringing the snitch to the rest of the group, they all killed him.

After having sex with Yellow for the second time, Ash bought some new clothes. Ash began searching for the group of five at Hoenn, but the flying ship distracted him. Assuming that Drake and his girls needed help again, Ash tailed the ship. Inside of it, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake agreed to go after the main characters from the hated reality show in New York's Castelia City, and Ash went with them. Ash defended their ship while flying there. After waiting for Ash, who had traveled around New York and New Jersey for twenty-four hours, to come back to them, Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) headed to the targets' house with the protagonist. Then, Ash filmed them fighting against Foxxy, Clara, and The King, with the former three winning. Ash showed the fight to Team Mary and Karen. After a fight with her parents, Bianca (Unova) went Castelia's "Castelia's best!" with Fennel and Ash, drinking and smoking with them. Outside, Bianca's Castelia's relatives from her dad's side of the family attempted to kill Fennel because Bianca's (Unova) parents had blamed Fennel for Bianca's (Unova) current life. But Ash, Fennel, and Bianca (Unova) defeated them all.

At night, Ash picked up Aurea and Hilda, who was waiting to have fun with someone, at Straiton City. After a short ride to Aurea's Nevuma home, they scared away several robbers that tried to rob Aurea's house, then they had sex, with Hilda's mother joining the party. The next morning, Phoebe (Pokemon), Drake, and Glacia beat up The King, Clara, and Foxxy again before raping them for the first time. Then, Glacia commanded Ash to kill Wooldoor, Toot, Captain Hero, Xandir, Ling-Ling, and Spanky. Ash showed Team Mary and Karen round two. Ash went to Nimbasa City, hoping to see Elesa and Skyla there. But instead, a status of Ghetsis caught his attention. N appeared, telling Ash about Team Plasma. Ash agreed to help N, then a Plasma sniper hit Ash. Ash killed the sniper, killed more Plasma thugs, and blew up the statue. On the phone, Brock told Ash good news about him getting out of the hospital and seeing a psychiatrist for some help. For hours, Ash spend quality time with Lola, Caroline, Misty, and May in Japan's time zone. Ash tried to interact with the group of five once again, but he had to take the girls home.

Wanting to end the racists once in for all, Ash, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake went into their castle, murdered every racist guard, and killed the three, with Phoebe (Pokemon) recording their deaths for Ash. Mary and Karen uploaded the death video on Youtube, getting one-thousand, three-hundred and twenty-seven views in one minute. Several of Ash's excited friends phoned him about the common deaths from the Youtube video. Back to N's story, he and Ash cleared a Nacrene Museum, eliminating all involving Plasma thugs. Lenora and Hawes thanked them. At Hearthome City, Ash participated in an illegal street race for Yellow, winning it. Ash then bought an Eterna home, a better home. A few hours later, Ash had some fun with Audrey and Kathryn in a stolen car, regaining his lost health. Outside of West Nimbasa, Ash helped Drake, Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), and the latter three's crew fight more enemy ships. While taking a small break on a small island, Ash met Kidd and Bianca (Jotho), a lesbian couple. Then, he and the trio killed the remaining enemies and the enemies' leader in a cave.

The trio dropped Ash off at Goldenrod City. Sidney, alone, saw the ship ascending, but he had no use of stopping it. Sidney then explained why he and his friends wasted so much time trying to kill their targets. Ash said that tomorrow was his last day working for them. Sidney warned him to stay away from them, but Ash ignored him. Minus Eusine and Morty, Team Mary and Karen sold cocaine around the region. Then, Ash went to Undella Town because N had found Team Plasma's frigate. After getting eight C4s from N, Ash went into the ship, stealthly killing some grunts and planting the C4 on specific places, and fought Colress in a hard boss fought. Ash defeated Colress, but Colress escaped from the frigate by jumping off it. Ash escaped, too. Only two female grunts didn't die with their fellow grunts because they wanted to live a better life. Jenny threw a wild party, and Ash invited most of his friends from different regions. Jenny's next door neighbors interrupted the party, but Ash, Jenny, Joy and a couple of murderers dispatched the neighbors and other party poopers. During the party, Ash banged lots of girls, including Maylene and Fantina, who had decided to spare him due to them having sex with each other. Almost every guest went home the next day, but Mako (KLK) and Nonon were assaulted by Ragyo, Satsuki (KLK), Rei (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko in a Vermillon alley. Ash got more treasure for Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe.

Ash's trio bosses wanted him to meet them at Pastoria City's warehouse, but it turned out to be a trap. After explaining their terrible pasts to Ash, in which Ragyo was fully responsible of each bad past, they left Ash alone with their pirates. Ash escaped, but his health was hanging at 1%. Ash saw five more pirates coming towards him, but Sidney, Wallace, Lorelei, Clair, and Steven (Pokemon) saved him, and he passed out. A day later, Ash woke up at Pastoria's hospital, with the group of five in the same room. Ash called Mary and Karen about the incident, and they came here quick. A pirate tried to get into Ash's room, but Mary, Karen, and his new allies murdered him. The gang cleaned house, but only Phoebe (Pokemon) survived. Ash pursued Phoebe some more by climbing on the ship's rope, but Phoebe managed to escape by stomping Ash's head twice, causing Ash to fall. But Clair saved Ash by catching him. At Castelia City, Ash saved Shauntal from a raging Marley, and Ash promised that Shauntal would get a new girlfriend. Shauntal's new girlfriend was Amanita, another nerd.

Ash went north of Humilau City, but N was nowhere to be found. Then, a mysterious voice called Ash, wanting him to go through trial and error to save N. Ash ultimately saved N at Chargestone Cave and killed the Shadow Triad, the three callers, in one of the most frustrating and hardest missions in this series. Ash found Elesa and Skyla at Mistralton's airport, then he had sessions of flying lessons. Ash babysat many of Brock's siblings for Brock, but he also had to protect them and Brock's house from Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon). After Brock came back home for the second time, Ash hurried to Ecruteak City to help his group of five allies, the ship got away after Glacia's injury. Together, N and Ash infiltrated Ghetsis' well-hidden hideout, murdering grunts and common members. Only Aldith lived because she only cared about the money. The duo chased Colress while lowering his health bar, but he led them to a trap. They were held at gunpoint, but Anthea and Corcordia used Smoke Grenades to cover the whole room in smoke. The grunts died from the duo's gunfire, but the common members fled. Outside the tunnel, Ghetsis and company drove away in a monstrous vehicle that resembled Hydreigon. After N left, Aldith put a gun next to Ash's head, wanting him to fuck her and not get her pregnant. Ash happily agreed with Aldith's wish. After the sex, they french-kissed for an hour.

Shelly and Courtney volunteered to help N. N took Bianca's (Unova) parents' brand new ride, a fast one. The four confronted the vehicle at Castelia City, but the boss battle became a tough one. However, the four overcame the hard fight, blowing up the monster ride. Ash killed Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, and Colress on foot, and Anthea and Concordia got away, but Ghetsis wanted the four to fight him at the top of his tower before using his special speed boost to dash away. Before the Ghetsis boss fight, Ash and company fought Glacia, but they didn't kill her. In one of the most hardest boss fights ever, the gang struggled to kill Ghetsis. Ghetsis was about to kill Ash by choking him, but Concordia and Anthea weakening Ghetsis by injecting illegal and dangerous items inside him. After Ghetsis' death, Ash had a fivesome with Shelly, Anthea, Concordia, and Courtney.

5\. Team Galactic saga

Missions: 58-68

Plot: Ash did a drug van mission for Mary and Karen. Next, Ash, Leaf, Cynthia, and Gary beat up tall and weak co-workers of Leaf because the three had harassed her, and her boss didn't believe her. Then, the four dragged the brothers to Leaf's bosses, and the brothers admitted of their actions against Leaf. The boss awarded Leaf a double paycheck and a two-month vacation, Cynthia's suggestion. Close to Eterna City, Ash caught Paul (Pokemon) getting money from the final GTA antagonists. Ash warned Paul about them, but Paul assumed that he was lying. To make Paul believe him, Ash entered the ship with a Tape Recorder. Then, he recorded his enemies insulting Paul. Back to Paul, Ash made Paul listen to the conversation, and Paul believed his story. After they split up, Ash heard someone crying, and it was Dawn, now with an ugly face. Ash showed some remorse for Dawn's hideous face, but Dawn said it was her own fault for not ignoring Cynthia and moving on. Dawn was given $70,000 for surgery, and many hours later, she looked like her normal self. They bumped into Mars outside, then Mars and Dawn did some brief sweet-talking to one another. Mars needed help against the Galactic gang, and Ash agreed to eradicate them.

In Mars' hideout, Dawn reunited with her best friend, Zoey, and she and Ash met Jupiter, Zoey's girlfriend. Iris and Ariana wanted to stay here because of the hot weather, but Mars didn't like it. Being with Jenny and Joy again, Ash robbed Saffron's bank with them. May and Misty had a perfect plan, which was Ash stripping Misty's sisters naked infront of people while filming them. Violet, Lily, and Daisy (Cerulean) got humiliated to the extreme, and they apologized to May and Misty for being mean to them. Also, they vowed Misty and May that they'd do anything for them, but it ended sometime after GTA 2's events. At Veilstone, Mars taught Dawn on how to use a gun. Then, they, Ash, Zoey, and Jupiter killed all Galactic thugs near the hideout. However, Saturn locked himself in like a coward, and the gang couldn't get in. In the same city, Ash raced for Yellow again. At Mars' place, Mars was pissed at Ariana and Iris because Georgia and Burgundy had to stay at her place, too. Like in GTA 4, Burgundy and Georgia argued loud, but unlike Hilbert, Ash enjoyed it.

Before the Galactic mission had commenced, Mars, Zoey, and Jupiter got into a fight with Leaf and Cynthia because the latter two saw Dawn. After the fight, Dawn, Mars, Zoey, Jupiter, Ash, and Ash's harem tailed a Galactic grunt. The grunt had the key to the Galactic hideout. He died near the hideout, then the gang, not counting Anthea and Concordia, murdered the grunts while trying to find Cyrus. Saturn and Cyrus made it out alive, but Charon died. They began having a drug and sex party with Ariana, Iris, Burgundy, and Georgia at the hideout. Leaf and Cynthia, now angry at Ash, were dropped off at Saffron's lesbian club, but because Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon), they put themselves into Ash's business, being targets, too. Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon) ended up hurt, but they escaped. Mars called Ash about Dawn being kidnapped, and Mars blamed Ariana, Burgundy, Georgia, and Iris for letting it happen. At the end of the Spear Pillar area, Ash tossed the ransom money, $300,000, to Cyrus, freeing Dawn. But Saturn shot Dawn, and Ash killed him. The girls and Ash's harem rushed Dawn to the hospital, then Ash murdered Cyrus before getting his money back. At the hospital, Dawn turned out to be okay, and Iris and Ariana told Ash about Team Flare and Team Rocket.

6\. Team Flare Saga

Missions: 69-81

Plot: At Castelia City, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), and Ash sold cars for Ursula, getting money, and Ash also forced Bianca's parents to accept their daughter's drug money instead of their other relatives money. After the mission, Ash and Ursula had oral sex, doing a 69 position in an alley. At Sinnoh, Ash brung Mira, Cheryl, Buck, and Riley to Caitlin and Marley, the latter two's wish. Later, Ash traveled to Kalos with Elesa and Skyla, and after saving Trevor (Pokemon), Calem (Pokemon), and Tierno (Pokemon) from Flare thugs in Vaniville Town, Serena and Shauna gave the horny Ash a prize, a threesome at Serena's house. At Lumiose City, Ash, Fantina, and Maylene killed Flare thugs for vandalizing the Eiffel Tower. Ash, Sidney, Wallace, Lorelei, Steven (Pokemon), and Clair were prepared to fight the ship at Sunyshore, but it got away, forcing them to split up. Outside the city, Ash got into a brief argument with Cynthia and Leaf on the phone, then Glacia knocked him out from behind. In the ship, Glacia tortured Ash, but Ash endured two rounds. With Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) gone, Paul appeared in disguise, releasing Ash and giving him his cellphone. Paul left the ship, but Ash searched for his items.

Glacia found out that Ash had escaped, but gunfire caught her and everybody else's attention. Ash recovered his items, fought his way out of the ship, and then jumped down. Lorelei and Clair successfully caught him. Mary, Karen, Fennel, Bianca (Pokemon), Erika, Sabrina, Yellow, Burgh, Morty, and Eusine met Ash and the five at Veilstone, merging together. After following the ship, they teamed up against it, lowering its huge health so fast. The antagonists fled with the ship, but Ash blew it up, and everybody assumed that they won the battle because of the mass explosion. After a day of partying with the entire gang and Mary and Karen's OC workers, Ash, and May and Misty, saved Lola and Caroline from Norman in Hoenn, thus killing him. Then, Ash fucked Daisy (Cerulean), Violet, and Lily in May's home. Joy and Jenny were both in trouble with Ash, wanting Ash to kill Looker, an international police officer, at Saffron City. This boss fight was also frustrating because of Looker's natural speed, but Ash eventually murdered him.

At Virbank City, Ash, Fennel, Burnet, Bianca (Pokemon), and Cheren went south, going to Miami, Florida to sell drugs. Burnet was new to Ash, but Bianca (Unova) despised Burnet for being around with her and Fennel, her crush, a lot. After that long mission and after getting drunk with Fennel and Bianca (Unova) at Goldenrod's bar, Ash fought the roller-blading Xerosic, but Ash was outmatched due to the turbo inside Xerosic's roller-blades. Not only did Ash lose, but his items were stolen, again. Ash woke up in an apartment room, seeing Mable, Celosia, Aliana, and Bryony. A day later, Ash saved Korrina from multiple grunts, killing the gang members. Xerosic appeared with his remaining troops, and Ash fought them alone. But after Ash struggled against Xerosic again, Korrina aided him. With Xerosic in unconscious mode, Ash retrieved his belongings. But after some sweet-talking between Ash and the former Flare girls, Xerosic fled. Ash, Maylene, Korrina, Fantina, Bryony, Mable, Celosia, and Aliana had a hard time stopping Xerosic, but Aldith, who was on vacation, shot him, having enough of Team Flare. Then, they killed him.

After a hot orgy, Ash and the girls stormed into Lysandre's base, slaughtered all grunts, and then confronted Lysandre. Lysandre was a hard boss character, too, but the gang fought decent against him. Halfway dead, Lysandre hulked up. His enemies fled, but Lysandre tried to kill them while destroying his own place. In a car, they lured Lysandre to a cliff, then Ash, near the edge, dodged Lysandre super charge attack, making him fall. Below, Lysandre told Ash and the girls that Team Rocket's leader looked like Ash. Then, he died.

7\. Team Rocket Saga

Missions: 82-90

Plot: At Santalune City, Ash and Korrina saw an enchanting woman, Diantha, heading to her home. Attracted to her, Ash went inside her home without knocking on the door, but Diantha didn't care. Ash killed a guy in Lumiose City for his recent Twitter post of critics giving him more praise than Diantha, if he were to rape her belligerently in a film. As a result to the guy's death, Ash and Diantha fucked each other for a week. After a week, Ash left with Aldith, Bryony, Aliana, Mable, and Celosia, and in his Eterna house, Ash reunited with his pet mouse, Pikachu. Then, Ariana called Ash about her and Iris seeing Rocket grunts at Mountain Moon, triggering the Team Rocket Saga. Archer, Proton, and Petrel were here, too. The trio followed the other trio, a long ride to the Rocket base. There, Ariana used her old key to get in. Mondo (Pokemon) was spared because he was weak. Iris, Ash, and Ariana confronted Archer, Proton, Petrel, Hun, and Attila, but Archer triggered alarms around the hideout. Archer, Proton, and Petrel fled with a few wounds, but the other two common members died. Then, Ash, Iris, and Ariana barely escaped.

Ash did Todd (Pokemon) a wild favor. Ash took many photos of Leaf and Cynthia kissing, Delia and Jane kissing on the couch, Roxanne and Winona kissing, Flannery and Liza (Hoenn) kissing and groping each other's asses, Shelly and Courtney kissing, Anthea, Concordia, and Aldith triple-french kissing, Mable and Aliana rubbing each other's pussies, Bryony and Celosia tasting each other's pussies, Ariana and Iris kissing, Zoey and Jupiter hugging each other, Mars and Dawn kissing without any clothes on, Burgundy and Georgia kissing each other for one second, Lucy and Greta kissing, Angie and Anabel kissing, Roxie, Janine, and Falkner kissing, Aurea and Hilda kissing, Lola and Caroline playing patty-cake, Allegra and Sheena (Pokemon) making love, Kidd and Bianca (Jotho) making love, Melody (Pokemon: The power of one) and Alice (Pokemon: The rise of Darkrai) making love, Elesa and Skyla making out, Mira and Cheryl kissing, Caitlin and Marley playing with a double-end dildo, Agatha (Pokemon) and Bertha (Pokemon) kissing half-naked, Lyra (Pokemon) and Marina (Pokemon) holding each other's hands on the ground, Gardenia and Candice fondling each other's hands, Argenta and Dahlia goosing each other's breasts while making out, Lorelei and Clair having lesbian fun with each other, Maylene and Fantina frenching near the Eiffel Tower, Valerie and Olympia, his future bosses, rubbing each other's nipples, and Malva and Drasna talking to each other. With the photos, Todd headed home to masturbate, and was never heard of again.

According to Leaf in a later scene, a couple of weirdos had carried three of Ash's comatosed friends in an abandoned shoe factory. Near it, Pikachu and Ash got knocked out, due to the gas. A familiar foe woke them up before dropping two Gas Masks near them and vanishing away. Ash and Pikachu saved Janine, Falkner, and Roxie. Ariana and Iris was kidnapped by Archer, so Ash, Pikachu, Mars, Dawn, and Silver had to rescue them at the Rocket did. They did, but Ash, Mars, and Silver reunited with Giovanni, their father. Then, Giovanni forced Ash to face Iron-Masked Maruader in a fight. Despite him being smaller, Ash won with ragingly and powerful moves, after learning that Giovanni had raped Delia a long time ago. Jessie and Cassidy defected because Giovanni wasn't interested in giving Jessie, James, and Meowth a position as leader of Team Rocket after his retirement. Many grunts, Butch, James, Meowth, and Iron-Masked Maruader died, but Giovanni and Persian fled. Then, Ash Jupiter, Zoey, Burgundy, and Georgia at Lake Verity, wasting Pierce.

Five french men with generic blue shirt died because they had threatened to kill Diantha. Before the mission, Ash discovered that Diantha and Korrina were lovers. After racing for Yellow for the third time, Ash got ambushed by the same men he and Pikachu had encountered at the factory. For the next Rocket mission, Delia and Jane teamed up with Ash, Pikachu, Silver, Mars, Dawn, Ariana, and Iris, wanting to see Giovanni die. The gang fought more grunts and common members until they reached Giovanni. Five other members Domino, Annie, Oakley, Wendy (Pokemon), and Matori overpowered Ash in a normal fight, but they then defected because Ash paid them money more than Giovanni had combined. The remaining Rocket grunts, Archer, Proton, and Petrel died, but Giovanni and Persian got away. Domino, Annie, Oakley, Wendy (Pokemon), and Matori's new home was Ash's home in Eterna.

At a Lavender Town home, the gang found Giovanni with Madame Boss, Ash's grandmother. Once again, Giovanni got away, but Madame Boss got shot a few times after failing to kill her enemies. The gang chased Giovanni while fighting the authorities. At the end, Giovanni got hurt after the car he had stolen crashed, but foes were okay. After Giovanni died, Ash and the gang went back to Madame Boss' house, they only found Persian and a note from Madame Boss. The note was about her reviving Team Rocket. Because Persian was now homeless, Ash adopted her. Meanwhile, Christopher, back from vacation, was shocked to see many dead Rocket members, and Madame Boss told him that her grandchildren, their mothers, and their friends had killed everybody and Giovanni. Madame Boss promoted Christopher as Christopher, and Christopher accepted the position.

8\. Team Snagem and Cipher saga

Missions: 91-92

Plot: Ash, Persian, and Pikachu's vacation was immediately ruined by members of Snagem and Cipher. They, Rui, Michael, and Wes had to kill all of them to save the city, and they had to save Lovrina, Reath, Ferma, Exinn, and Venus, future members of Ash's harem. Greevil, Evice, and Gonzap eluded from the gang, but they ultimately died in a battleship.

Conclusion Arc:

9\. Close to an end saga

Missions: 93-100

Plot: Ash became the first and only game-loving murderer to murder Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus, one of the most hated people on earth, for Malva, Drasna, and the gaming community as a whole. For Diantha's last request, she, Ash, and Korrina killed more haters that had sexually harassed Korrina and wanted to rape Diantha. A few days later, Ash went to May's house for a visit, but only Max appeared, saying that May, Misty, Daisy (Cerulean), Lola, Caroline, Lily, and Violet was in Alola and that he was May's little brother. Remembering May telling Ash that she and Max never got along, Ash assaulted Max before searching for the girls. Ash found them in the basement, but Max knocked him out. After Max made a whiny rant about lesbians, Ash assaulted Max again before Max forgot to tie Ash's legs. Max eventually died, but Caroline didn't care about her own son being dead because he was like Norman. Joy and Jenny's second party had occurred, being wilder than the previous one. Some new faces such as Valerie, Olympia, Viola, Alexa, Malva, and Drasna got invited. After the party, Mako (KLK) and Nonon were chased by Ragyo and her girls, but taxi cab driver let them escape. After a worthless, but important, mission where Mars and Dawn had to fake their own deaths to fool Cynthia and Leaf, Ash committed genocide at Miami for Mary and Karen, thus getting sweet weapons, a Grenade Launcher and a Flamethrower.

Extra hours later, Marley, Caitlin, Buck, Riley, Mira, Cheryl, Lorelei, Clair, Wallace, Steven, Sidney, Cheren, Burnet, Arcanine, Houndoom, Mary, Karen, and Ash got ambushed. After Marley got shot, Glacia, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Drake appeared, revealing that they had controlled the same new group that tried to kill Ash recently. Caitlin, Houndoom, Arcanine, Buck, Mira, Cheryl, and Riley had to take Marley to the hospital. Gary called, saying that Cynthia and Leaf were kidnapped and that he was left for dead. Gary joined the group to get revenge. South of Mauville City, Ash and company found an old, giant boat on the beach, hoping that their enemies and friends would be in there.

Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, Drake, and their new army were there. They didn't just kidnap Leaf and Cynthia, but Mars and Dawn as well. Ash was forced to make three choice. Choice A: Get Mars and Dawn killed while being spared, Choice B: Get Leaf and Cynthia killed while being spared, or Choice C: Unfair treatment. Ash choose C, freeing his captive friends. However, Steven (Pokemon), Wallace, and Sidney got killed by Phoebe while the latter and her lovers tried to escape. Outside the boat, Ash had a grandson vs. grandmother moment with Madame Boss; Christopher was the pilot. Ash defeated Madame Boss, but she and Christoper survived by going underwater, fooling Ash and his allies. On a factory's rooftop, Ash killed Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon), ending the nightmare. Cynthia and Leaf reconciled with Mars and Dawn, Madame Boss got super serious by expanding Team Rocket throughout the world, Ragyo wanted this world to condone more violence, Foxxy, The King, and Clara became Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake's bitches in hell, and Ash, his harem and his pets moved to San Francisco for a break. However, a San Francisco OC woman cried that a Rocket thug had stolen her purse, meaning that Ash hadn't completely liquidated Team Rocket.

A/N: And done! One error I had discovered before making this? Fang not being on the only Final Fantasy series survivor list from the trivia bonus chapter. Fixed! BTW, GTA 1 is the only story that had more than twenty mistakes, especially Ghetsis' misspelled name, and man, it was awful. I'll fix them all after re-doing GTA 3.

End of Chapter 60


	61. Chapter 61

GTA 2:

Rocket Hideout Arc:

1\. Protagonists Saga

Missions: 1-11

Plot: Ash gave the woman her stolen purse, but before that, he had found out that Madame Boss was controlling Team Rocket, again. Ash was angry that he had to go back to hell again, but this harem believed in him, thinking that he'd defeat Madame Boss and her legion of Rockets around the world. Later, Ash told Ariana about the bad news. At night, Ash met the spirits of Glacia and her sex slave, Foxxy. Ash thought that Glacia wanted him dead, but Glacia was rooting for Ash to decimate Team Rocket because of Giovanni constant bragging the new and powerful Team Rocket non-stop. The next day, Ash, Jessie, and Cassidy saw some Rocket members threatening kids and parents with weapons, but the three kill the Rockets. With Domino and Aldith, Ash had another odd day, confronting and beating a racist and sexist fat tennis player and dealing with Mexican Mafia members. After that day, Ash met Diantha and Korrina in Hollywood, but not just that. Ash and Korrina assaulted a Diantha hater, Ash had to save people from crips in a theater, Ash, Korrina, and Diantha had sex at night, the trio survived a gang attack from bloods after the crips had interfered, they had tailed a Rocket his hideout, Ash had cleared the Los Angeles hideout and a list of every Rocket hideout around the world, and Ash and the girls had hung out at a mall all day.

The next day, Ash spoke to Mary and Karen, learning that their had merged with another team, Team Fran and Penelo, from a different country, a large country with all Final Fantasy places. The rendezvous spot was located at Santa Clara's Levi Stadium. There, Ash and his bosses met their new partners, but after they talked about the objective, a policemen came out of his hiding spot, vowing himself to arrest all members. After escaping from the cops and the SWAT team, Ash took the entire team and himself to a lab for crips, their first destination. Ash murdered every crip before stealing their cocaine. At the second destination, the team traded their cocaine for lsd syringes from the bloods. At Gaia, Penelo and Fran gave away their lsd syringes to Sephiroth for a million dollars. But after the team left, Sephiroth called Rosalina about his new items for her imprisoned patients, and Rosalina wanted to see her new toys. The four leaders gave Ash a mega award. At Toronto, Cheren let a Rocket grunt live after the grunt gave him direction to the hideout. Cheren didn't have trouble there. Back in San Francisco, Ash stopped Aliana, Mable, Concordia, Anthea, Bryony, and Celosia from assaulting Malva, then Ash told Drasna to leave with Malva. A little later, Malva vowed to seek help because she didn't want to lose Drasna permanently, eradicating her plot on getting revenge.

After taking Malva and Drasna for a ride, Ash brung Exinn with him. The duo then handled San Francisco's hideout. Cheren and Suzy met at Storrs, but a Rocket grunt distracted Cheren, leaving him no choice but to tail him. Cheren had no problem killing the grunts, but he had struggled against Helen (OC) and Helena (OC), the hideouts' leaders. Cheren returned to Suzy before having sex with her in an alley. Cheren was given a teleport device from Bianca (Unova) the following day. At Fresno, California, Ash fought a tricky mini-boss fight against Gregory (OC) and two grunts, all three targets with mechanic, then at San Diego, Ash beat up, shot, and killed, admin Calvin (OC), and shot and killed his grunts. At the east coast, Baltimore, Cheren bought a Sniper Force to handle Rocket snipers on the hideout's rooftop. Inside, Cheren wiped out Fat Adam (OC) and grunts, but before that had happened, he secretly heard a conversation between the admin, Christopher, and Madame Boss. At night in Castelia City, Ash and Cheren recovered Fennel's lost pig, Munna. Shortly after, Cheren took Hugh (Pokemon) and Curtis (Pokemon) to the hospital for Yancy and Rosa, then Cheren murdered the same thugs that shot his friends.

Cheren received good news from Yancy and Rosa, learning that Curtis and Hugh would be okay. At Vancouver, Ash smoked its grunts before having trouble against the human-flesh loving Xena (OC), a former soldier and a weaker version of Blanche. Ash eventually killed her. But Ash had no problem clearing Edmonton's hideout. At Castelia's female prison, Burnet, who was verbally and physically abused repetitively because of something she didn't do, escaped from her cell. Not only did she fought guards, but she met, Katharine, a fellow prisoner, as well. Together, they had murdered more guards, SWAT members, FBI members, and the prison's short warden. After freeing a female prisoner, who had freed the rest of the prisoners, Burnet and Katharine split outside the prison, but Katharine promised Burnet that she'd call her after detecting Daniela, an enemy who had put her in prison. Cheren reunited with Burnet, then Burnet agreed help Ash handle the Rocket situation. At Trovitpolis, the three protagonists rescued Iris and Ariana inside the city's hideout.

2\. North America saga

Missions: 12-25

Plot: After a long drive to Cincinnati, Burnet saved a mother's baby from a Cincinnati Rocket, then she forced the same grunt to guide her to the hideout. After scratching Cincinnati off the hideout location list, Burnet went to Nacrene City because Katharine had found Daniela there with Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo. Daniela admitted that she was responsible for putting Katharine in prison, then she snatched Karen's bag of coke before heading towards her grandmother's daycare. The girls pursued her. At the daycare, Burnet saved a hostage, a kid, thus murdering Daniela. Then, Ash's bosses disposed Daniela's corpse into the sea. At Richmond, a grunt took Cheren to the city's hideout because of Cheren's girly looks. After getting there, Cheren slaughtered every trap lover. But Burnet had more bloodier and graphic violent moments at Chicago, murdering one of its most problematic gang members, the Vice Lords, admin Sherri (OC) and her Rocket grunts, and the authorities from wanted levels two, three, four, five, and six. Burnet got involved in two filler moments, saying a lady from getting robbed in an alley and helping Shauntal and Amanita teaching their fellow nerds a lesson by storing a variety of animals inside the targets' home. But Ash's Fort Collins' mission wasn't filler, defeating admin Justin (OC) and Rocket grunts in the burning downtown area.

At Atlanta, Burgundy and Georgia, who were looking for a place to live, showed Cheren the Rocket hideout, a tall building. Cheren had easily killed the grunts, but he had trouble killing their frustrated virgin admin, Samantha (OC). After returning to Storrs to see Suzy again, Cheren had sex with her, recovering his lost health from that mini-boss fight against Samantha. Every grunt and admin at Indianapolis were cowards, an odd, but original, personality under Madame Boss' world. The admins, John (OC), Tamika (OC), and Patricia (OC) fled from Burnet after the deaths of their grunts, but Burnet killed them one at a time. Ash arrived at Norman, Oklahoma, but after a call from Mary and Karen, he immediately cancelled his Rocket mission before going to Auburn, Alabama. Yellow wanted Burnet to help her, Erika, Sabrina, and Burgh in a Kalos-related mission. At Lumiose City, Burnet met a super-sexy woman, Brigette, but Burnet forced herself to talk to Brigette later because she had to protect Mary and Karen's workers' truck of drugs from random, generic criminals and the authority first. After that, Burnet and Brigette talked, and then quickly became lovers despite hardly knowing each other. Their brief date was disrupted by a battered Clemont (Pokemon) because he needed somebody to save Bonnie (Pokemon), his naive, childish, and stupid little sister, from thugs. The duo saved her, but Bonnie was upset after learning that Clemont wanted to keep her safe, whining about him still treating her like a five-year old.

At Rosalina's house, Aeris and Sephiroth handed Rosalina a special illegal substance made by Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Rosalina called Ragyo about it, and Ragyo wanted her to use it against Soichiro. At Auburn, team Mary, Karen, Penelo, and Fran merged with an Auburn gang. Together, they annihilated all Crimson Tide members. Ash had gotten hurt during that part, but Fran recovered Ash by giving him a sloppy, intense kiss. After getting the Crimson Tide members' drugs and ending the merger, the team did an UAB fan a favor by killing annoying KKK members, then they sold their drugs to him for lots of money. Cheren saved a Jacksonville, Florida zoo from grunts and Thomas (OC) after Michael (OC) warned Cheren about the Rockets' devious plans, Ash blew up the Norman hideout after disguising himself as a Rocket, and at St. Louis, Burnet and Brigette barely killed the 650 lbs. Gene (OC), but the duo had easily murdered his grunts. Cheren tested William's (OC) golden knight at Orlando, Florida, killing Ben (OC) and grunts, then he saved Suzy from generic men after her business with one of the men went wrong. Suzy decided to live at Cheren's house. Brigette and Burnet made it to Manhattan, Kansas, teleported to Aspertia City, picked up Cheren and went back to Manhattan, and then wiped out the city's admin and grunts. Ash's encounter with the Austin, Texas grunts was shorter.

Cheren, Brigette, and Burnet unexpectedly encountered Omaha Rockets at a convinent store, and all but Jeremiah (OC), the admin, died. Jeremiah, however, later committed suicide after getting tired of running. At Dallas, Ash got hit by a truck, rendering him insensible. But after waking up inside it, Ash killed Alex (OC) and his weak grunts. The trio's Fargo mission was easy; Burnet had obtained a Rocket Launcher from Darren (OC). With Ash and Suzy, they headed to Mexico City, and in the car, Suzy told the four about her past with Brock. Brigette suggested that Cheren should kick Brock's ass and force Brock to admit his wrongdoing. Cheren, Suzy, and Burnet strongly agreed with the plan, but Ash declined it, wanting Suzy to have a lengthy talk with Brock. And if Brock were to show no remorse, Suzy would never make contact with him again. Suzy pretended to agree with Ash's plan, showing her crossed fingers to her other friends. Despite Mexico City being a giant place, the gang found the Rockets before erasing them.

Ragyo Arc:

3\. Recruiting Saga

Missions: 26-50

Plot: Burnet and Brigette bought a little, ugly house at Littleroot Town. Many hours later, they changed clothes at Brigette's Lumiose apartment room, a fancy room, then they met Lanette at Route 114. Lanette decided to hang out with the lesbians. Moments later, they interacted with Mako (KLK) and the angry Nonon, with the latter two explaining their nightmarish story to the trio. Nui, Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), and Ragyo were responsible it, especially Ragyo. With the trio, Mako (KLK) and Nonon retaliated at Ragyo mansion from Saffron City. After the beatdown, they tied the five GTA 2 antagonists with ropes, sold their belongings, and then trapped them in the mansion's basement. Nonon, Mako (KLK), and Lanette went back home. The next three missions were filler; Cheren had saved Nate (Pokemon) and June (Pokemon; fake Nursery Aide) from a gay gang, Ash had a little fun with Malva and Drasna before killing an uncommon gang, and Burnet had murder a gay and famous actor for Katharine. Cheren was ready to fight Brock at Pewter City. He defeated Brock, and Blaine, and Brock admitted that he, Blaine, Surge, and Flint (Pokemon; Kanto), Brock's father, had sabotaged Suzy's career as a beautican. Everybody, including the cops and Zane, learned the truth, and Zane apologized to Suzy for being misguided to false lies about her. Afterwards, Valerie and Olympia, who was looking for recruits in Pewter, recruited Cheren, Burnet, Zane, Suzy, and Brigette for a future war against Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, and Kali. Mei and Tracer had declined Valerie and Olympia's offer in a deleted scene, a day before the leaders came to Pewter City. But the Overwatch characters promised to join Team Val and Oly after the conclusion of the war. On the phone, Brock informed Ash about Cheren's actions. Ash suggested that they all should talk about his past with Suzy tomorrow. Then, Ash did a filler mission for Phoebe (Pokemon), stealing her dead mother's necklace from a graveyard below Lilycove City and selling it.

A day later in Japan's time zone, Ash, Lanette, Suzy, Cheren, and Burnet had the talk with Flint, Brock, Surge, and Blaine. Flint and Surge showed remorse for their actions, but Brock didn't. As a result, Brock and Blaine died after failing to shoot and murder Suzy, and Flint sobbed on his son's corpse. Blaming himself for Brock's death, Ash went out for a drink. Cheren went to Republic City for a Rocket-related mission. Surge appeared, and he asked Suzy about him living in a safer place. The place was Valerie and Olympia's mansion, as a housekeeper. After getting drunk at Saffron City's bar, Ash randomly went into an alley, seeing Ragyo and her girls. Noticing that Ash, her ally's grandson, was drunk, Ragyo took advantage of him, wanting him to capture Mako (KLK) and Nonon for her. Phoebe (Pokemon), with The King and Clara as her sex slaves and rape victims, told Ash about the short girls' location. After battering Mako (KLK) and Nonon outside of Fallarbor Town, Ash gave the unconscious girls to Ragyo. Ash went home. Burnet called Ash, seeing how he was doing. Ash said he had bring two short women to a tall woman, then Burnet quickly realized that Mako (KLK) and Nonon's lives were in danger.

Burnet and Brigette killed some of Rosalina's staff in and outside the mansion before encountering Sephiroth with both Mako (KLK) and Nonon being bound. Before leaving, Sephiroth had explained that Ragyo, Madame Boss, the United Republic's leaders, Katherine, Kali, Linnea, and Blossom were on the same side, and that the United Republic leaders would either give a life sentence or a death penatly to anybody for breaking one of their many strict rules. After being saved, Mako (KLK) and Nonon became members of Team Val and Oly, then they, Suzy, Grant, Burnet, and Brigette headed to Republic City because Cheren might be in danger. There, Kuvira saw Cheren, a new person, walking, and she immediately fell in love with him. Outside the downtown area, Kuvira stopped Cheren from walking further, wanting to have sex with him. She kissed him while grabbing his crotch. But after making him grab her vagina and telling him to lick or pump it first, Cheren ran away from her, resuming his mission. Cheren defeated the Rockets and some Republic officers at a hideout, but after that, Kuvira owned him without even getting hit once. Then, Kuvira took him to Korra and Asami at Republic City's main house. Korra ordered Kuvira to kill Cheren for breaking five of the country's many rules, but Kuvira wanted to keep Cheren alive not only because of Ash being Madame Boss' grandson, but because of her super love towards him.

Below a prison, Kuvira assaulted Cheren with a Megaton Hammer, questioning him about Ash's whereabouts. But Cheren refused to spit it out, getting more hits. After admiring Cheren for sacrificing himself for Ash, Kuvira showed him her naked body, getting ready to have sex with him. But Asami radioed her, telling her that it was dinner time. Mad, Kuvira put her clothes back on, kissed Cheren, and then put him in another cell from the prison. But she promised him that she'd return to him after dinner. At the other cell, Cheren met his cellmates, Ira, Uzu, and Houka. According to Uzu, he and his friends were thrown here because Ragyo didn't want them to protect Mako (KLK) and Nonon from her and her girls. Burnet and friends fought the authority while calling out Cheren's name. Mako (LOK), who had seen Kuvira carrying Cheren earlier, told the gang about Cheren's current location, then they followed him to the entrance of the secret dungeon. They found Cheren's items in a Megaton Hammer in a cell. Brigette got the items, and Burnet added the Megaton Hammer to her weapon inventory. They eventually rescued Cheren, with Mako (KLK) and Nonon reuniting with their best friends. Four new recruits were added to Team Val and Oly.

At Castelia City, Burnet, Brigette, Suzy, Cheren, and Mako (LOK) recruited Katharine, Bebe, Hayley, Cassius, Celio, Arcanine, Houndoom, Shauntal, and Amanita; the latter two were attacked by Marley until Burnet saved them, and Burnet had killed Marley, Buck, Riley, Mira, Cheryl, and Caitlin, with Caitlin wanting to join Marley in the afterlife. Lanette and Bill were recruited, too; Lanette's rooftop had collapsed, and Bill had forced himself to not remain as a coward. Back at Republic City, Burnet, Brigette, Cheren, Suzy, Zane, Grant, both Makos, Ira, Uzu, and Nonon minimized the leaders' smart army because they and their leaders didn't want the Furisode girls to have extra help. Kuvira then confronted the Team Val and Oly members. They couldn't kill her, forcing themselves to retreat. At Ash's house, Ash was passed out in this bathroom; vomit and liquor bottles were around him. Fran called him about Guaruja, and Ash noticed that Guaruja was on the Rocket list. Glacia wanted Ash to do her and Drake a favor after the Guaruja mission.

At Guaruja's zoo, Ash and his merged team met Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), Jimmy (Ape Escape), Jake, Natalie, Yumi, and the overconfident, hothead Kei, but after Kei's arrogant personality caused him to shove Mary and to get assaulted by Fran, he got fired. In one of the hardest missions in the series, the two gangs had to take all primates to Spike's private airplane, then after stealing all of Specter's primates at his Boston zoo, they had killed all of Specter's dangerous employees, and Ash had killed Specter after a long, grueling chase. Back at Guaruja, Ash found its Rocket hideout before liquidating the Rockets. As for Drake and Glacia's favor, Ash forced Foxxy Yella, Foxxy Phat, Foxxy Dark, and Lil' Foxxy, Foxxy's self-hating friends, to take him to Foxxy's other racist friends, a group from an underground. After learning about Foxxy's past, Ash murdered all racists, with Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia brutally raping The King, Clara, and Foxxy. For the former dead antagonists' last mission, they wanted Ash to kill the remains of The King and Clara's racist family. All but the kids had died, but Ash promised the kids that he'd murdered them after turning eighteen.

While talking to Cheren and showering in his new Guaruja home at the same time, Ash learned that Madame Boss would get involved in a war. After nine hours of rest, Ash headed to Paulista. Meanwhile, Burnet recruited Nita, Tate, Morgan, Wally, Evelyn, Flannery, Dana, Liza (Hoenn), Marlon, and Brawly. In a delete scene at Trovitpolis, Maron didn't want to join Marlon and Brawly. At Paulista, Ash used a Climbing Rope with a hook to get on top of a swimming building rooftop because he assumed that Rockets were in there after seeing an angry mob being locked outside. Ash's assumption was correct. After breaking the rooftop window, Ash killed eleven grunts and wounding nine. The surviving Rockets unlocked the door, but Ash let the angry mob handle them. Cheren and Suzy ended a Rocket concert at Boa Vista because the admin and singer, Charlie (OC), and his grunts on stage were trying to recruit people with their lyrics. Then, the two went back to the mansion before seeing the nerds giving each other hard questions and answers in the computer room. As a nerd himself, Cheren joined in. Ananindeua was in dissarray, but Ash managed to kill all Rockets. At Spike's primate zoo, Ash asked Yumi about Kei, but Yumi hadn't contacted him yet, worrying about him. Then, Yumi realized that she had forgotten to call Kei's friends about him.

A depressed and saddened Lola wanted to talk to Ash about the Brock/Suzy story at Caroline's house. Lola admitted that it was her fault that Brock got killed because in 2009, she discovered pictures of Suzy, animals, strapons, dildos, blood, gore, naked women doing different poses, different expressions, bullets, bullet wounds, and weapons in Flint's old USB flash drive, and Flint confessed that Suzy was legitimatelly innocent. She added that should've made that right decision by giving the flash drive to the police because she wasn't sure what Brock and Flint's fate would be had she done it, and that Flint had gotten rid of the evidence, leading to their separation. Lola wanted to leave her families and die, but Ash talked to her out of it with reasonable words. Caroline came inside her house, and Lola promised her that she'd not leave her and anybody else that loved her. Misty's sisters suddenly came in, telling Ash and the older women that May and Misty were in danger. Ash saved May and Misty at Petalburg Woods, killing Lisia and Zinnia. Diantha offered Ash to meet the blind Augustine in his Lumiose home because he needed more people to talk to. There, Augustine begged Ash to kill Sina and Dexio, his caretakers, because they didn't want to help him remove his cancer had he not accepted their deal by going to straight camp first. Ash murdered Dexio, but Sina got away. Ash got Augustine's phone from the dead Dexio before giving it and $30,000. Sina called her girlfriend, Emma, for help, but both women ultimately died despite Emma wearing a special suit to make her nearly unstoppable.

After becoming a member of Team Val and Oly, Ash got a call from Yumi, and Yumi said that Kei was in Rome with her mom. After a long search, the duo found Yumi's mom outside of a Rocket hideout. Yumi's mom said that she and the Rocket had made a deal, seeing if Kei could kill them. But Yumi called her a horrible mother for wanting to see her own son die. Kei defended his mom, calling her a good mother. But Yumi countered, saying that she'd rather see him and her die because she had nearly killed him, her, and the siblings' dad by igniting their house. Ignoring her, Kei entered the hideout, but he nearly died. Yumi's mother left. After cleaning house, Ash took Kei to a nearby Boston hospital. Thirty-five hours later, Ash, Spike, Jake, Natalie, Jimmy (Ape Escape), Yumi, and Helga (Ape Escape) visited Kei in Kei's room, and Kei promised himself not to act cocky again. Also, Spike rehired him. Lenora wanted Hawes dead because he had gotten Burgh arrested, again. Ash saved Burgh in Lacrene's police station before killing Hawes. At a meeting for Ash's bosses' co-workers only, Penelo wanted the entire group to merge with Team Jote and Mjrn because another group had terrorized them. But because the mission would take place in Central European Time Zone, Ash would have to do his bosses' mission first before getting involved in the war.

Due to her current relationship with Burgh, Lenora joined the group in spite of being bad with weapons. With three teams combined, they eradicated Team Vayne, but only Zargabaath escaped. Ash hurried to Team Val and Oly's aid, but after Aeris spotted Ash, Aeris hurried towards the Furisode girls before suggesting that they should retreat because she didn't want Ash to see her. The Furisode girls agreed, retreating with the survivors, the other antagonists. Ash still got paid despite coming late. Three Rocket hideouts, Lagos, London, and Johannesburgh, got cleared by Brigette and Burnet, Lanette and Ash, and Suzy and Cheren, respectively. Burnet obtained a new recruit after saving her from a horde of Zangooses at Route 114, and that recruit was Seviper. Seviper was used to kill Lance, Will (Pokemon), Koga, and Bruno because the latter four wanted to recruit members for Team Furisode, by doing it on Facebook, in the next war. Janine, Falkner, and Roxie had witnessed the savage attacks, but Seviper was ordered to kill the trio, too. Ash did a filler mission for Jote and Mjrn, doing their chores while being naked. Them, their female employees, Mary, Karen, Penelo, and Fran had a sexual conversation with Ash afterwards, but Aeris wanted Ash to come with her.

Aeris led Ash to Rosalina's house, but it turned out to be a trap because she and the other antagonists got him surrounded. Desperately wanting to have sex with Cheren and kill Suzy, Kuvira hurt Ash before asking him where they were, but Ash ranted on her instead, calling her ugly,saying that Suzy was sexier than her, and adding that she should harm herself while watching Cheren and Suzy fuck each other. Kuvira nearly killed Ash and harmed Korra and Asami for trying to stop her. Then, she cried on Asami, apologizing to her and Korra for assaulting them and saying that Ash's words were hurtful. Afterwards, the antagonists send Ash to Rosalina's institution. After multiple conversations with the antagonists in groups, Ash took off his straitjacket. He got out of his room, but a staff member immediately injected Cidolfus' special substance inside him. Despite being greatly affect by the drug, Ash escaped from the institution. Outside, he met Daisy (SMB), seeing her as a giant Snorlax. Daisy (SMB) took Ash to Rosalina's house for his device items. Then, Ash rested at Valerie and Olympia's mansion. After waking up, Ash headed to the institution with Daisy (SMB), Seviper, Mega Houndoom, Lanette, Suzy, Cheren, Burnet, and Brigette. They annihilated all targets, including Rosalina, but Aeris and Sephiroth escaped. The prisoners were freed. Soichiro, Aikuro, Tsumugu, Mitsuzo, Shiro, Jimmy (in his Conan Edogawa form), and Musashi became Team Val and Oly members. Furious, Ash went to his bosses' place at Goldenrod, wanting to know where were Aeris was. After she and her friends learned about Aeris' true motive, an angry Yuna told Ash that she was staying with Sephiroth at Gaia. Ash killed the antagonists there, after stabbing Aeris' back.

4\. Secrets Saga

Missions: 51-87

Plot: Ash gave Aeris' former partners her and Sephiroth's money and weapons, but Ash kept Sephiroth's Masamune for himself. After helping Yuffie move on from Aeris, Ash had sex with her in the bathroom, a "thank you" present from Yuffie. Minus Lenora, the other female members watched it. Cheren, Burnet, Suzy, Brigette, and Lanette forced the Child Protective Services Lady (Drawn Together) to guide them to Timmy (OC) in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, then they killed both her and Timmy and disabled Timmy's anti-minority control remote, making Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia happy. At Saffron City, Ash and Lanette got Jimmy's antidote from the Black Organization, turning him back to his normal self, then Ash killed Fillet, Topo, Bubbles, and Gingerelle for Musashi in a European country. Lorelei, Clair, and N later became a part of Team Val and Oly. That gang cleared the four of the last Rocket hideouts, Berlin and Moscow, and Manila and Hong Kong, in two group, without Evelyn, Wally, Surge, Shiro, and Mitzuno, but after the Moscow mission, Ash went to Brock's funeral, and Flannery, Liza (Hoenn), and Tate, and Dana, Nita, and Morgan killed each other because Flannery wanted to kill Wally, her friends with benefits, and Evelyn for kissing in the closet. Later, the participants from both groups eliminated the last hideout in Sydney, Australia, but Christopher and Madame Boss escaped.

Eight hours later, Wally and Evelyn informed their team about Thorton and Palmer having an agreement with Kali, Katherine, Linnea, and Blossom. Cheren's objectives were to infiltrate the Thorn!Phone headquarters as a security guard, disable the surveillance cameras, eliminate Palmer outside the headquarters, and place the explosive Thorn!Phone phone and a fake Palmer note on Thorton's desk. Suzy lured two security guards to an alley, causing them to get beat up by Cheren and Burnet. Then, Cheren completed his objectives. Later, Thorton appeared on his live show with the Furisode girls, but ten minutes later, Cheren activated the small bomb, killing Thorton and sending the Furisode girls a message. Ash did a useless, but important filler mission for Helga (Ape Escape), getting a box of chocolates, red roses, a female robe, a box of condoms, lubricant, and a box of Merlot wine at Walmart. Helga used those items to seduce Spike at night, which was a success. In an online video, an angry Barry cried about his two dead daddies, and he vowed to kill the murderer with help. Knowing that the Furisode girls had watched the video and knew about their enemies killing Palmer and Thorton, Olympia assigned Cheren to kill Barry. Cheren killed Barry at Twinleaf Town, preventing him from joining the opposing team. But the Furisode girls left after reminded Cheren that the second war would start in two days.

Ash recruited Wes, Michael (Pokemon), and Rui for the upcoming war, and Cheren murdered Candice, Gardenia, Argenta, and Dahilia for Maylene and Fantina because the four targets payed Furisode girls, fans of Dahlia, Ragyo, and Kuvira to murder Fantina. But instead, Fantina was in a coma for two months. Unlike the Helga filler mission and other useless ones, Augustine's filler mission was more important; Ash had freed prisoners and killed a boss and his employee at an upgraded and serious straight camp from Oxford, Mississippi. The next day, Team Val and Oly made their enemies retreat again, but the only common enemy that died was Bolin. Exceptionally furious over Bolin, Kuvira, Asami, and Korra killing his parents and Bolin being on the wrong team, Mako (LOK) got a plan, really wanting the United Republic to turn back to normal. With X-29 Rapid Bullets (a made up name), Ash and Burnet bombed the main house and all military bases, and Cheren murdered Korra and Asami. But Kuvira fled. At the Furisode girls' hideout, Kuvira informed the Furisodes that Korra and Asami had fallen, but the Furosides ranted at her for "punishing" herself after hurting Korra and Asami days ago and not aiding her allies in the second war, with Katherine calling her a cunt and a pussy, and hoping that Cheren and Suzy would have sex next to her corpse. Kuvira beat the girls to a pulp before telling them that she wanted Cheren to see her at Taku, thus ending her friendship with the group.

In the same hideout, the Furisodes learned about Ragyo's past from Madame Boss and Hilbert being responsible for Nui's eye loss. After a long conversation between Ash and Soichiro, they agreed with each other by burning Ragyo's mansion. Ragyo and her girls weren't there, but a bound Kevin was. With Kevin, Ash, Soichiro, Burnet, and Cheren went to Vouliagmeni's beach to save Allegra and Sheena's religious followers from committing suicide. One member fell into the water, while Burnet and Soichiro chased Ragyo and her girls. Allegra and Sheena gripped Ash, wanting him to join their cult, but Cheren killed both. Ash then saved the victim, and that victim turned out to be Gary. The antagonists escaped. Ash saved Gary by doing CPR. Then, Gary told Ash that a rainbow woman's strong words had convinced him to join the cult. Mad at Ragyo, Ash went back to Saffron before burning her mansion. Ash and Burnet went to Taku for Cheren, but they were no match for Kuvira. Cheren stopped the fight, telling Kuvira stop. Also, he promised Kuvira he'd come back after doing some special training.

Cheren told his allies that he'd train at World Fitness. Near it, a homeless Stoutland whined to Cheren, wanting shelter. Wanting the Stoutland to leave him alone, Cheren took him to the mansion, and Olympia thought of him as a new recruit. Two nights later, the Furisode girls' hired assassin, Darach, disabled every Anistar light, but despite that Burnet, with Night Vision Goggles, defeated him in a hard-fought boss battle. The next night, Valerie and Olympia showed their gang worldwide news; it was about brollies doing bad things around the world. Olympia asked if anybody was a fan of My Little Dolly, but everybody despised it because most adult males between the ages of 18-49 loved it to death. At the creators' Los Angeles' studio, Ash got everybody out, but he couldn't find the creators. Burnet then wrecked it by using a wrecking ball from a crane. Mako (KLK), Nonon, and most My Little Dolly haters loved it, but Twilight Sparkle, her friends, and three of their fans got hurt. The same fans then sacrificed themselves for the creators, letting them escape. Next, Ash, Cheren, Burnet, Mako (KLK), Nonon, Ursula, and Soichiro stole the creators' hot rides before selling them. Then, Cheren and Burnet murdered Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash before knocking Twilight Sparkle out and kidnapping her. At Jote and Mjrn's palace, Penelo told Ash and Burnet that Snow had set her and Fran's hideout on fire, and Fran gave Burnet's Snow's vital note. Serah, Ash, Burnet, and Lightning headed to Snow's location, an island, but Serah went back to the palace. Burnet and Lightning fought Snow, but Ash fought Ragyo's girls. Ash had struggled against the girls, but after Burnet came to his aid with her hammer, the girls immediately rushed to Ragyo before vanishing with her. After Snow's death, Jote, Karen, Mary, Fran, Mjrn, and Penelo agreed to stay in Jotho with their gangs until Ragyo's death.

While being interrogated and tortured, Twilight Sparkle revealed that her old teacher, Celestia, had a hidden key in her combination box at an Albuquerque, New Mexico strip club and that the key would lead to a secret room from Luna's, Celestia's sister, from her Las Cruces, New Mexico dairy business. Burnet and Ash handled those objectives, thus murdering the sisters. Meanwhile at Anistar's park, Kuvira forcibly kissed Cheren for ten minutes after Cheren vowed to train for thirty to thirty-five days before their big battle. Valerie read an special envelope from the secret room, and she and the team found out that Ragyo had another friend named Valerie Felicity Frizzle and that Ragyo and Twlight Sparkle knew each other. Twilight Sparkle admitted that she and her dead friends had gotten help from Ragyo almost four years ago due to them being poor, thus leading to their creation of My Little Dolly, Ragyo's suggestion. She also admitted that Ragyo had a cult and a lesbian sex orgy tradition. Because Frizzle was Ragyo's friend, Ash and Burnet killed her, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus), and saved Arnold (Magic School Bus), Ralphie (Magic School Bus), Tim (Magic School Bus), and Carlos (Magic School Bus) at a Logan, Utah underground drug lair. Anna and Elsa, other friends of Ragyo, died next at Arendal, Norway, but the protagonists had brung Lanette and Brigette with them in this mission. While searching for dolly status with Karen, Mary, Fran, Penelo, Jote, and Mjrn at Spokane, Ash and Burnet found out that Twilight Sparkle had somehow escaped, but Valerie and Olympia assigned their employees to a mandatory manhunt mission. Burnet and six of Ash's bosses destroyed the statues.

Team Val and Oly learned that Surge, a My Little Dolly fan, helped Twilight Sparkle escape after discovering My Little Dolly stuff in his room, cancelling the manhunt mission. To punish him, Ash and Burnet stole Cidolfus' special weed from friends at a Las Vegas home, then Burnet knocked Surge out. Next, Ash, Burnet, Marlon, and Brawly left Surge behind at Sydney,Australia after drugging him with the special weed, and Surge eventually got arrested. The team later threw a drug party for many guests and themselves, but Cheren was busy training, and Bill and Houka were hacking the Furisode girls' future workers with uncomfortable malware viruses; almost every future worker had gotten arrested. Hours later, Cheren obtained a pair of Golden Brass Knuckles after going through Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake's hard trial at Snowpoint City's Ice Cavern. Katharine's mom called her daughter about rainbow-wearing freaks bothering her district as of late. Burnet, Soichiro, Valerie, and Olympia wiped them out, but Aikuro was flirting with Katharine's mom. At the leader's house, the four found a rainbow notebook, which had a list of members from Ragyo's cult including a mother of one of Ash's friends and Phoebe's (Pokemon) deceased mother, whose name was scratched off due to her being dead. Houka couldn't find one alive member online, but he found the rest. Many hours later, Ragyo saved Surge inside a Sydney police station thanks to Twilight Sparkle seeing an worldwide news article about him. Twilight Sparkle later ordered lots of her brollies to murder Team Val and Oly, but they failed their mission; Cheren had done most of the killing.

Ash asked his other team about them knowing Cidolfus. Only Balthier knew him. Balthier also said Ffamran mied Bunansa was his real name. To look for clues, Ash, Balthier, Marlon, Brawly, Suzy, Cheren, Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, and Soichiro went into Sepiroth's hideout, and they found directions to his Draklor Laboratory in Archades. There, Cheren had slain all guards and scientists, gradually increasing his fighting skills. After confronting Cidolfus, Cheren killed him on his own. But before his death, Cidolfus gave Cheren a special cd disk for computers with anti-virus software. On a Lumiose rooftop, Cheren waited for Lumiose's SWAT team to get Surge out of the Furisode girls' hideout, but near him, Foxxy, Clara, and The King confessed to Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) that they wanted to get raped by them again and again. After Houka managed to hack the Furisode girls' anti-virus computer, the SWAT raided the hideout before arresting Surge and dragging him out of there, then Cheren assassinated him. At January 17, Ash went to Mars and Dawn's hideout at Eterna City, seeing them again. But Eterna's brollies interrupted the reunion, attacking the hideout. Ash, Iris, Ariana, Dawn, and Mars killed them all. The latter four agreed to help Ash and his team in the third war. Jupiter and Zoey, who was also on vacation, joined, too. At Virbank City, Burnet won a grueling race against her teammates.

At January 23, Cheren introduced Kelly to his team, then he extended his training by fighting against almost everybody on his team, including Valerie and Olympia, and Kelly. Cheren defeated them all. A day later, Ash brought Zargabaath, Mary, Jote, Mjrn, Fran, Penelo, and Karen to the mansion because Zargabaath wanted to tell the teams about Ragyo's secrets. A notable secret was Scanty and Kneesocks, two mayors, and Panty and Stocking as police commissioners, Ragyo's friends from Eugene, Oregon, and Ragyo planning using them Eugene's police roster, Eugene's criminals, Eugene's military, and the Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt characters' fanbase for the third war. Zargabaath joined Team Val and Oly. Then, Cheren eliminated Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks in Eugene. Ragyo released Kathi Lee from Lumiose's Mental Facility. Then, she ordered the lunatic to murder Diantha and Korrina. The latter two called Ash about Kathi Lee trying to murder then, Ash came late. Ash murdered Kathi Lee, but Ragyo knocked him out afterwards. The merged leaders, all of Jote and Mjrn's workers, and Mary and Karen's OC workers went to Saffron's woods after Eusine, with him and Mary, Karen, Penelo, and Fran's common workers being captured, was forced to tell them about him and Morty not able to handle goons on their own.

There, Ragyo murdered all of them infront of Ash and the other captured employees. Meanwhile, Burnet learned that Penelo was trying to call her. Back at the woods, Ragyo used her rainbow-filled, spiked bat against Vaan, killing him. Ragyo was about to kill Yuffie next, but Ash implored Ragyo to kill him next. However, Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, Suzy, and Soichiro interfered, killing Dora and her brolly friends and scaring the antagonists away. Ash told Team Val and Oly about the horrible news. Then, the remains of Team Fran and Penelo joined Team Val and Oly, wanting revenge against Ragyo and crime-related jobs for money. At Boston, went to Kei's welcome back party, eliminating his stress. After the party, Kei, Ash, and Yumi's father agreed to hang out later tonight. Yumi's mother showed up, but Kei, Yumi, and Yumi's father didn't want her here. Nui, Rei (KLK), Ryuko, and Satsuki (KLK) attacked Ash from behind, then Ragyo killed Yumi's father. Yumi's mother revealed herself as Ragyo's friend, also the last living member of Ragyo's cult group. Yumi's mother attacked Kei with Ragyo's spiked bat, and Ragyo killed Yumi. After Ash called Ragyo girls' idiots for being around with Ragyo, Satsuki (KLK) admitted to Ash that Ragyo had sexually abused her, Rei (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko for twelve hours in 2008, and Ash insulted them and Ragyo more for being unearthly fucks because the abuse was a female family generation thing to them. Satsuki (KLK) was about to murder Ash, but Kei surprisingly interfered, saving Ash. Ash killed Yumi's mother before escaping, but Kei died. Ash then told Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), Jimmy (Ape Escape), Jake, and Natalie about Kei, Yumi, and Yumi's father being dead and the Ragyo problem. Jimmy (Ape Escape), Natalie, and Jake also turned themselves into Team Val and Oly members, and Spike decided to shut his place down until Ragyo's death. After that, Ash told his teammates and bosses about Ragyo's dirty secret, greatly upsetting Soichiro and leaving the others disgusted.

Conclusion Arc:

5\. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) Saga

Missions: 88-96

Plot: Ash got a crooked Pewter judge in trouble with the law for May, Misty, Lola, Caroline, and Forrest (Pokemon) because the judge cancelled Forrest's lawsuit. Forrest had wanted to sue his old school because allowed Flint to store drugs into his locker, and Forrest had served a lot of years in prison; Flint had later admitted it before committing suicide infront of Ash and others at Brock's funeral. Burnet, Brigette, Lanette, Suzy, Marlon, and Brawly helped Ray-Ray get his stolen drugs back from random thugs, thus Ray-Ray being a Team Val and Oly member. Then, they and Cheren found out that The King, Clara, Foxxy, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake were having consensual sex with each other because the latter three had found out about Ragyo ruining their past, and that upsetted them until the racists comforted them. Glacia ordered Cheren to kill Wooldoor's parents, Toot's father, Captain Hero's parents, and Xandir's parents because Spanky, Ling-Ling, and the other non-hated Drawn Together characters tried to attack Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) in hell.

Ash masturbating at Malva and Drasna's wedding, an easy filler mission. As for Glacia's next mission, Cheren robbed and killed Mr. Jew Producer (Drawn Together) at Stay Awake, an Nimbasa place. Then, Cheren gave the gold to his team. At Lumiose City, Clemont begged Burnet, Ash, N, Soichiro, Rui, and Brigette to help him find Bonnie, but they found Bonnie, male strippers from Bonnie's nineteenth birthday, and a couple of drug dealers dead. Lyn (Pokemon) and (Princess) Allie (Pokemon), Bonnie's friends, were the only ones alive. But after ranting about Bonnie being super whiny, they got killed by Clemont. Then, Clemont murdered Lena (Pokemon), Lyn's older sister, (Lord) Shabboneau (Pokemon), Allie's friend, Alain (Pokemon), and Mairin (Pokemon) while getting shot. Clemont decided to die, wanting to join his deceased family in the afterlife. After having a good dream, which was about Suzy and Kuvira getting along and Cheren almost having sex with them, Cheren saved the Octopussior in Castelia City, using it for the war. At the top of Japan's known mountain, Ragyo met a common criminal, and the common criminal agreed to help Ragyo and her friends. After almost every member of Team Val and Oly witnessed Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Foxxy, Drake, and Clara peeing in Glacia's mouth, they went outside of Castelia City, Route 4. They got rid of everything inside an old casino from a Drawn Together episode, then they redecorated it with paint and My Little Dolly merch. Because of the team making a fake Twilight Sparkle Facebook profile, lots of brollies appeared. Burnet murdered them all. At Orlando, Florida, William used his golden knight some more, killing brollies.

6\. Last war saga

Missions: 97-100

Plot: Team Val and Oly ate dinner and breakfast before the war. The next day, both teams met, with Red being on Team Furisode. Unfortunately for Team Furisode, Red betrayed them. Kali, Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, Ben (BFM), Ed, Satsuki (KLK), Ryuko, Nui, Rei (KLK), Twilight Sparkle, Ragyo OC adult friends from her sex orgies, and many opposing OCs died in the war, but Ragyo, Madame Boss, and Christopher didn't. Drew, a brolly and a survivor, dropped the brolly act and joined the team because he needed to take care of his family. A day later, Soichiro tragically died, and the person that killed him died as well. Ash, Burnet, and Cheren furiously searched for Ragyo while killing both the brollies and the authority. After getting Ragyo, the protagonists dragged her to their allies, then they all damaged the most-dangerous antagonists. Burnet commanded the pets to eat Ragyo, which was gruesome. Afterward, Madame Boss held Lanette hostage before taking her to Pullman, Washington. Ash teleported to Spokane, the closest place to Pullman. At hell, Ragyo's daugthers and almost every common victim of Red, Ash, Hilbert, Burnet, and Cheren captured Drake, The King, Foxxy, Glacia, Clara, and Phoebe (Pokemon), and after eating a present Satan's present from Aeris, Ragyo got bigger, and as leader of a new alliance, Team Ragyo, Ragyo let her bitches beat the captured GTA 1 antagonists for eternity.

At Taku, Cheren defeated Kuvira after a long and difficult fight against her, then Cheren confessed to Suzy, Baatar Jr., Baatar Jr.'s favorite porn star, and Kuvira that he loved the latter. Suzy promised Cheren not to tell anybody the secret, but Baatar Jr. and the porn star were disgusted. Kuvira accepted her death, but she got one last kiss with Cheren. In hell, Kuvira tortured both Baatar Jr. and the porn star. At Pullman, Ash fought his way through riots and Rocket grunts to save Lanette. But he confronted Christopher at the same time. Ash and Lanette killed Christopher despite him wearing a hockey mask and heavy armor. Madame Boss set her hideout on fire, but Ash and Lanette escaped. Then, the duo chased the final antagonist in the streets. In spite of Madame Boss' drone guns protecting her at Washington State University, Ash and Lanette destroyed them all. At the rooftop, the duo defeated Madame Boss. But after they headed to Spokane, Madame Boss chased them with a monster truck. Despite Madame Boss' best efforts into killing her enemies, she ultimately died thanks to her nasty injuries, thus ending Team Rocket for good.

Post-GTA 2:

Six months later, Red, now a member of Team Val and Oly, completed a mission for his bosses. Cliff, Kye, Heidi , Jay, Henny, Weston, Beatrice, Nico, Orson, Kayleigh, Keaton, Tracer, Mei, and Chester became members after GTA 2's events. Hilbert, Kayura, and Linda, too, thus Hilbert re-working for Blue. A year later, Willow showed Mai, Pan, and Videl an ancient book about wishes, and he told them that he'd use the perfect target to collect seven ancient balls, using them to revive Team Ragyo and initiating GTA 5's storyline.

End of Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, man. Sorry for taking so friggin' long. I had to rewrite tons of shit in GTA 2 while making this chapter, and I had to do important things in life. I'm almost done rewriting GTA 2. After that, I'll put "completely rewritten" next to the description like I did with GTA 4 after rewriting that story. I had to erase " as ", a lot of "very", " ,although", and most ",and then" depending on the sentences. GTA 5's the last story to do the Arcs and sagas stuff, then I'll move on to the next bonus chapter.
> 
> The very last bonus chapter will be about my thoughts on most Pokemon and non-Pokemon characters, including a top 10 most liked and disliked characters. Most of you already know who's gonna be on the disliked list because I've called her the "u" word many times. Also, I'll write another Dragon Ball Super rant while talking about Gohan. The rant's not about him being mistreated. It's about an old Dragon Ball Z villain returning to the Dragon Ball series for the millionth time, and most fans of the series HATE the idea.


	62. Chapter 62

GTA 5:

Naive to Perfect Arc:

1\. Learning Saga

Missions: 1-10

Notable moments: 1. Willow using his own money and words to corrupt Sun into finding the ancient balls, after learning about Sun's problem. 2. Moon's mom wanting her daughter to find a job. 3. Burnet, Brigette, and Red saving Moon from bullies and Moon retaliating by making a naive move, ripping a bully's nose off. 4. Moon turning into a criminal. 5. Moon meeting Ash and a small percentage of his harem. 6. Moon meeting Hilbert, Cheren, and other Team Val and Oly members. 7. Moon being hired by both Valerie and Olympia. 8. Moon improving her shooting. 9. Moon robbing and harming a bully before getting away with it. 10. Moon's mom accepting Moon's new life.

11\. Moon meeting more of her co-workers. 12. Ragyo and her bitches watching Moon train. 13. Usagi crying about Hilbert saying mean things to her, Hotaru, Haruka, Rei (SM), Minako, Ami, Makoto, Setsuna, and Michiru again while fucking Linda and Kayura. 14. Moon barely defeating Burnet in an exbihition fight. 15. Moon working with Red in a Lubbock, Texas mission, her first one. 16. Moon getting her first paycheck. 17. Sun finding the first ancient ball 18. Moon completing her driving lessons. 19. Moon getting revenge on more bullies with the help of Red. 20. Moon completing swimming and flying lessons in two different time zones. 21. Moon seeing a spirit, Usagi, for the first time. 22. Moon beating Daisy's (Pallet) mission. 23. Moon seeing more new faces at her bosses' mansion. 24. Moon and Red beating a fairly challenged banana robbery mission at Chapel Hill, North Carolina.

2\. Gohan Saga

Missions: 11-20

Notable moments: 1. Moon encountering Gohan, thus Red and Gohan seeing each other again. 2. Gohan telling Moon about his dark past. 3. Gohan, Red, and Moon rescuing Yamcha in Trovitopolis' male prison. 4. Gohan and Yamcha being new members of Team Val and Oly and seeing Maron again. 5. Sun finding the second ancient ball. 6. Gohan's hidden power, SSJ1. 7. Yamcha getting revenge on both Bulma and Vegeta for putting him in prison for twenty-four years and him, Gohan, Red, and Moon killing them, Pancy, Dr. Brief, and Bulla. 8. Trunks, Mai, Pan, and Videl finding out that Vegeta and the Briefs had died. 9. Burnet and Brigette meeting Guzma and Kukui with Red, Gohan, Moon, and Yamcha. 10. Kukui and Guzma informing Pan, Videl, and Mai that they saw Yamcha and Gohan. 11. Gohan, Red, Yamcha, and Moon stealing proof of Mr. Satan being a fraud. 12. Moon defeating Mr. Satan in an easy fight. 13. Mr. Satan's soon-to-be former fans finding out that their idol was living as a fraud for many years. 14. Mai, Pan, Trunks, and Videl saving Mr. Satan.

15\. Half of Team Val and Oly watching many former Mr. Satan fans burning his merchandise. 16. Plumeria and Moon becoming girlfriend and girlfriend. 17. Plumeria informing Guzma that she had quit Team Skull. 18. Plumeria and Moon beating up a bunch of drunken morons for Blue and Daisy (Pallet). 19. Nonon beating Moon in a Mortal Kombat X match, winning a bet. 20. SSJ1 and SSJ2 Gohan defeating the Ginyu Force, Cell, and Beerus. 21. Ash and Lusamine having sex in Valerie and Olympia's mansion. 22. SSJ2 Gohan overpowering Trunks and Mr. Satan and Moon and Red murdering them. 23. A hurt and pissed off Videl sucker punching Kukui, after telling him not to defect to Team Val and Oly due to his friendship with Burnet. 24. Red burning Mai, Videl, and Pan's mansion. 25. Red, Yamcha, Gohan, Plumeria, and Moon vs. Mai, Pan, and Videl. 26. Moon killing Pan. 27. Moon killing Mai. 28. SSJ2 Gohan ripping Videl's legs and Moon killing her. 29. Gohan and Yamcha visiting Goku's grave, and Gohan telling Goku that he and his group had avenged many innocent lives.

Deeper World Arc:

3\. Team Skull Saga

Missions: 21-35

Notable moments: 1. Plumeria and Moon defending themselves from Skull grunts. 2. Moon and Plumeria hearing two Skull grunts' conversation, learing that Mai, Ragyo, Kukui, Guzma, Pan, and Videl were on the same side. 3. Plumeria and Moon telling Team Val and Oly about the essential news they just heard. 4. Olivia licking Hapu's vagina infront of Team Val and Oly, showing their love towards one another. 5. Kukui deciding not to join Team Val and Oly because of Guzma being his husband. 6. Guzma and Kukui fleeing from Burnet, after assuming that they had killed her. 7. Burnet telling Team Val and Oly that Kukui's on their hit list. 8. Plumeria, Moon, Burnet, and Brigette murdering Skull grunts in and outside of Kukui and Guzma's mansion. 9. Brigette, Moon, Plumeria, and Burnet ruining Guzma's nightclub. 10. Moon sparing a Skull grunt after learning about Guzma and Kukui's whereabouts. 11. Sun and Spark finding the third ancient ball. 12. Moon, Plumeria, Brigette, and Burnet learning about Guzma and Kukui's new whereabouts from Gladion 13. Gladion quitting Team Skull and joining Team Val and Oly. 14. Gladion swearing at Lusamine.

15\. Lusamine talking to Ragyo's spirit in her mansion bathroom. 16. A flashback revealing that Lusamine and spirit Ragyo had talked to each other after Lusamine's first sex with Ash. 17. Brawly, with Maron, Marlon, and Ray-Ray, telling Moon, Burnet, Brigette, and Plumeria the code to Skull Studios. 18. Red, Moon, Burnet, Brigette, and Plumeria eliminating the grunts inside the studios. 19. Kukui and Guzma escaping from Burnet, and Brigette, once again. 20. Gladion beating a hard mission for Valerie and Olympia. 21. Team Valerie and Olympia planning on turning the internet back to normal. 22. Moon stealing skateboards for Daisy (Pallet). 23. Moon and Plumeria saving hostages for Nanu. 24. Nanu promising Moon and Plumeria that he'd spill out Kukui and Guzma's new location after doing his dirty work several times. 25. Moon and Plumeria wasting Smashin' Dojo's owner and his wife. 26. A targeted officer's death afer eating a poisoned donut outside of Fun Donut.

27\. Moon and Plumeria murdering Skull grunts infront of Moon's mom's new home. 28. Moon and Plumeria meeting Mina, Lillie, IIima, and Ash. 29. Ash jacking off in public. 30. Moon murdering a famous target for Mina. 31. Kahili being a mega bitch towards Moon. 32. Moon capturing a golf agent after killing his armed guards and prostitutes. 33. Kahili using her golden Golf Club to beat the captured golf agent. 34. The captured golf agent telling Kahili's father not to try to sell the Grand Resort. 35. Acerola and Kahili beating the golfing agent until his death. 36. Kahili getting it on with Acerola after telling Mina, Lillie, Moon, IIima, and Plumeria to go away in a bitchy way. 37. Moon, Anabel, Angie, and Plumeria completing their drug mission at Playround. 38. Moon and Plumeria slaughtering many targets at Dirty Heaven, also known as the Slutwatch massacre. 39. Nanu finally revealing Kukui and Guzma's whereabouts. 40. Red, Moon, Burnet, Plumeria, and Brigette using stealth to murder Skull grunts at Po Town. 41. Moon gunning down Guzma and Kukui. 42. Moon and Plumeria killing Guzma. 43. Burnet and Brigette having passionate sex infront of a badly injured, dying, and crying Kukui.

4\. Aether Foundation Saga

Missions: 36-50

Notable moments: 1. Moon's long training session with Cheren. 2. Moon learning that Team Val and Oly had saved the internet from SJWs, feminazi, and canontards. 3. Shauntal and Amanita mocking SJWs. 4. Lapis and Jasper thanking Gohan for saving their relationship from SJWs. 5. Fennel, Moon, Plumeria, Gladion, and Bianca (Unova) defending themselves from snipers, part of Lusamine's army. 6. Lillie telling Gladion about an important note. 7. Moon calling Mina's kidnapper. 8. Moon forcing herself to do missions for the kidnapper in order to save Mina and the mansion. 9. Moon vandalizing graffiti on Rutgers' University. 10. Moon exploding the Mad Bombers gang in Bronx, New York. 11. Sina's rant against gay people. 12. Moon murdering Harold, Sheena (Hey Arnold), Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Helga (Hey Arnold), and Arnold, one of the hardest boss fights, and getting the golden jewel for the kidnapper. 13. Moon buying a $10,000 Waterproof Flashlight to progress her mission. 14. Moon recovering a golden key from Anchorage's deep sea.

15\. Sun finding the fourth ancient ball. 16. Ash watching a DVD-CD of a partially naked Lusamine pole-stripping. 17. Moon knocking/killing thirty Miami, Ohio military members with fighting moves, stealing the M249s, destroying two enemy tanks with a Tech-9, and placing the M249s behind the nearest slope without getting caught, another frustrating mission. 18. Moon killing murderous freaks and saving four prisoners underneath a Malco underground at Laramie, Wyoming. 19. Ash being under Lusamine's control. 20. Eusine giving Moon his Shovel for the kidnapper's seventh mission. 21. Moon, with Lillie, buying a Coolant Spray at Louisville, Kentucky. 22. Moon releasing Mina out of a soundproof glass box outside of San Antonio, Texas. 23. The kidnapper enjoying Mina and Lille's crying. 24. Moon disabling attached bombs on Valerie and Olympia's mansion, saving it. 25. Lusamine revealing herself as the kidnapper. 26. Moon learning about "2008" from Gladion. 27. Moon also learning about Lusamine and Lille being involved in Ragyo's sex orgies between 2005 and 2012. 28. Mallow telling Red, Moon, Mina, Gladion, Plumeria, and Lillie that Ash was missing.

29\. Lusamine's yellow notes at Aether University. 30. A yellow note inside Faba's home. 31. Red and Moon murdering stoners and freeing Mohn. 32. A yellow note inside Mohn's home. 33. A yellow note inside Wicke and Lusamine's mansion. 34. Olympia telling Moon that goons had tried to kill Team Val and Oly with dangerous weapons. 35. Moon, Red, and Lillie killing Skull and Aether grunts. 36. Moon, Plumeria, Red, Mina, Lillie, and Gladion killing Skull and Aether grunts at Aether Paradise. 37. Red, Moon, and Plumeria vs. possessed Ash, and Gladion, Mina, and Lillie vs. Lusamine. 38. Lusamine explaining why she hated Mina. 39. Moon snapping her fingers once, turning Ash back to normal. 39. Moon finishing off Lusamine. 40. Wicke giving her mansion money, $4,000,000, to Moon.

5\. Assistants Saga

Missions: 51-80

Notable moments: 1. Moon giving her mom $500,000. 2. Ash and Hilbert watching Moon, Plumeria, Burnet, Brigette, Mina, Lillie, Anabel, Angie, Mallow, and Lana having sex outside of Moon's house. 3. Haruka, with Michiru, telling Hilbert how was his day, and Hilbert giving her a negative response, saying that he'd never forgive her, Michiru, Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Setsuna, Hotaru, Ami, and Minako. 4. Ash telling Hilbert that the Sailor Moon girls weren't as bad as Ragyo. 5. Hilbert insulting both Kuvira and Cheren. 6. Cheren tackling Hilbert, crashing into the window and disrupting the sex. 7. Moon and Burnet throwing Cheren and Hilbert out of the house, and Moon threatening Ash. 8. Olivia and Hapu telling Moon about their backstories. 9. Moon saving Hapu and Olivia's OC prostitute from three Instinct grunts. 10. Moon murdering Instinct prostitutes at Storage Town. 11. Moon's brief phone conversation with Sun, not knowing what was going on with him, thus Sun, Candela, and Blanche finding the fifth ancient. 12. Moon rightfully ranting on lame anti-drug commercials. 13. Moon sparing an Instinct grunt and getting Ray-Ray, Marlon, Brawly, and Maron's drugs back. 14. Moon, Hapu, Olivia, Maron, Brawly, Ray-Ray, and Marlon learning about Spark's location from the same grunt's phone. 15. Hapu killing the same grunt. 16. Moon vs. Spark, Candela, and Blanche. 17. Candela knocking Moon out after spirit Ragyo had distracted Moon. 18. Moon being held captive at Candela's Kailua base.

19\. Moon calling Ragyo a sick fuck. 20. Lusamine blaming Moon for Ash's hatred towards her. 21. Moon learning why Valerie had dumped Kali, Blossom, Katherine, and Linnea for Olympia. 22. Usagi asking Moon if Hilbert had forgave her and her Sailor Moon group. 23. Ragyo showing Moon a white crystal. 24. Moon learning that Ash was the murderer from one of Youtube's most popular videos. 25. Ragyo telling Moon about a known GTA 4 event featuring Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko. 26. Ragyo explained to Moon why she had targeted a known group. 27. Moon using her Double Damage and Super Speed abilities to free herself. 29. Moon going Rambo inside the base. 30. Moon recovering her items and weapons. 31. Moon telling Hapu about the identities of Valor and Mystic's leaders. 32. Moon also telling Valerie and Olympia about Candela, Spark, and Blanche. 33. Moon purchasing a $400,000 Hilo house for Maron, Ray-Ray, Brawly, and Marlon. 34. Moon and Plumeria killing weird Mystic grunts outside of Moon's mom's home. 35. Moon assaulting Henry for Blue, Daisy (Pallet), and Jennifer. 36. Daisy (Pallet) giving away her Directional Microphone to Moon.

37\. Moon visiting Red, Valerie, and Olympia behind Wulfric's old palace. 38. Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, and Minako telling Moon that they loved Hilbert. 39. Rei (SM), Minako, Makoto, and Ami arguing with Joni, Leslie, Owen, Santiago, Ramos, Tracey, Argus, Millis, Merilyn, and Riot. 40. Moon saving Kahili's father after eliminating every targeted Instinct. 41. Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka annoying Moon because of their super love for Hilbert. 42. Moon giving Michiru, Rei (SM), Makoto, Usagi, Minako, Haruka, Ami, Setsuna, and Hotaru an advice on being mature and interacting with most of Team Val and Oly, while not begging Hilbert for forgivness and not saying their sexual thoughts towards him. 43. Moon seeing that more than thirty women were part of Ash's harem. 44. Dexio admitted to Augustine, Ash, and Moon that he was gay, and that he had to hide his real sexuality to impress Sina. 45. Moon giving Dexio an advice on not speaking to Sina, especially, and Emma again. 46. Moon murdering a target at a party. 47. Valerie and Olympia telling Moon interesting statistics from Bill and Houka, which was about over four million Youtubers promising themselves to stop being racist, homophobic, sexist, necrophiliac, pedophilic, rapists, etc.

48\. Blanche dominating Candela during sex. 49. Moon going up against Blanche, Spark, and Candela again. Candela and Blanche escaping from Moon and Moon killing Spark. 50. Spark telling Sun that an unknown criminal had killed him, not wanting to tell Sun that Moon had done it because it'd ruin Ragyo's plan of getting her whole team revived. 51. Hilbert insulting Moon for trying to help the Sailor Moon girls. 52. Hilbert and Moon agreeing that they should fight against each other. 53. Linda and Kayura stopping Hilbert from fighting against Moon. 54. Moon forfeiting the fight, giving Hilbert the victory. 55. Hilbert giving Moon the weapons of Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen, and apologizing to her for being so mean. 56. Moon telling Hilbert that no one wasn't perfect, and that Ragyo's more worse than anybody she'd ever met, even the Sailor Moon girls. 57. Moon saving one of Kiawe's grunts from Mystic grunts. 58. Kiawe and Moon agreeing with each other on a deal, after the deaths of Blanche and Candela. 59. Moon's conversation with Marlon, Maron, Brawly, Blue, Daisy (Pallet), Cynthia, Leaf, Gohan, Yamcha, Red, Cilan, Cress, and Chili at the stoners' house. 60. Moon discovering creepy and weird stuff at a Mystic cave. 61. Moon showing Valerie, Olympia, Kiawe, Olivia, and Hapu the weird stuff from the cave.

62\. Moon and some of Kiawe's men blowing up and killing the Blanche statues and some Mystics. 63. Moon insulting Ragyo and her girls while being a car with their spirit forms. 64. Moon using the Directional Microphone to hear two Mystic grunts' conversation. 65. Moon taking a photo of Blanche and Blanche's parents, and stealing Blanche's journal. 66. Moon, Valerie, and Olympia learning about Blanche's past and secrets from the journal, including Blanche, Spark, and Candela declining Team Furisode's help three times during GTA 2. 67. Kahili, Acerola, and Moon beating three Mystic grunts in a three-hole golf match, and Moon killing the latter three. 68. Moon meeting Kelly, one of Ash's girls. 69. Moon stealing transmissions for Ursula. 70. Viola and Alexa being jealous of Hapu and Olivia again. 71. Moon telling Viola and Alexa that jealously would not help their team if Valerie and Olympia were to give the sisters the leader role and to die, and Viola and Alexa deciding to be jealous towards the other prostitute leaders again. 72. Moon stealing a rare, multi-colored banana from a Boise, Idaho collector and giving it to Spike and Helga (Ape Escape). 73. Moon giving almost every one of her weapons to Shiro, wanting them to get upgraded.

74\. Moon, Cheren, Hilbert, Ash, and Burnet's conversation with each other, and Hilbert agreeing with Moon that Ragyo's more worse than the Sailor Moon girls. 75. Red, Cheren, Moon, Hilbert, Burnet, and Ash killing the remains of Ragyo's sex orgies. 76. Moon getting her upgraded weapons. 77. Moon taking Kiawe's 5'8 grunt to the hospital. 78. Moon defeating Blanche and Candela, but failed to kill both of them. 79. Moon executing the grunt that helped Candela and Blanche escape. 80. Nonon and Moon listening to the nerds giving each other hard questions and answers. 81. Moon meeting Widowmaker. 82. Widowmaker storming out of the mansion because of Tracer kissing Mei's cheek three times. 83. Widowmaker's phone conversation with Emily. 84. Emily, Widowmaker, Willow, Tracer, Mei, Ragyo, Millis, and Merilyn appearing in a flashback. 85. Moon and Plumeria dancing for Kiawe, raising lots of money. 86. Plumeria and Moon dragging two female Valor grunts to Hapu and Olivia, and Hapu killing both for sexually harassing her Olivia. 87. Moon, Aikuro, Katharine, N, Tsumugu, Rui, Wes, Michael, Lorelei, Clair, Drew, Plumeria, and Yamcha saving Pakala Village from Mystics, Valors, and Instincts.

88\. Moon killing an officer for Nanu. 89. Moon learning about Candela's backstory. 90. Moon and Red learning about Candela's parents' address from a former officer. 91. Candela telling Moon more about her backstory. 92. Moon learning about Spark's backstory. 93. Candela and Blanche escaping once again. 94. Moon and Red wiping out Mystic grunts. 95. Moon's scene with Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo's former workers in Saffron's woods. 96. Kahili explaining why she hated almost everybody, calling them worthless cunts. 97. Moon exploding a trapped Valor at Golf Universe. 98. Acerola telling Moon about Valor's secret place. 99. Moon discovering many Valor things. 100. Moon learning that Candela and Blanche had a friend named Hau.

101\. Gladion telling Moon about Hala. 102. Moon meeting almost every member of Team Ragyo. Moon killing targets for Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) employees. 103. Merilyn and Millis developing a lesbian relationship and making Riot cry. 104. Moon's coversation with Hala in the visitor room at Holualoa's prison. 105. Red and Moon ruining Hau's nightclub and killing his guards. 106. Red and Moon dropping Hau off at Nacogdoches, Texas, leaving his fate unknown. 107. Valerie and Olympia learning about the ancient balls' existence. 108. Red and Moon murdering Candela and Blanche. 109. Kiawe giving Moon 70% of the dance and drug money. 110. Valerie and Olympia now knowing about a Latin website from Rome and the history of the ancient balls.

Corrupted Ragyo Arc:

6\. Emily Saga

Missions: 81-98

Notable moments: 1. Sun finding the sixth ancient ball. 2. Emily and Widowmaker's video, thus Widowmaker murdering Lucio, D.Va, McCree, Mercy, and Winston in it. 3. Gohan informing his bosses that his mission was canceled because of Dim Sum grunts. 4. Moon saving her mom in London. 5. Moon's mom telling Team Val and Oly that Rootrick had kidnapped her, much to Musashi's shock. 6. Moon's mom stay at Augustine's house until the end of the crisis. 7. Moon and Musahi discovering Rootrick with Blake Hall, Edward (Pokemon), and Gordor. 8. Rootrick, Edward (Pokemon), Gordor, and Blake Hall escaping from Moon and Musashi. 9. Moon wiping out an all-female Crimson Unit and saving Kate at an Pueltown's abandoned school. 10. Moon and Kate saving Kellyn from Crimson Unit grunts. 11. Kate and Kellyn being hired. 12. Moon, Kellyn, and Kate murdering Wheeler, Ice, Heath, Dim Sum grunts, Crimson Unit grunts, Kincaid, and Lavana.

13\. Moon killing Blake Hall. 14. Sun finding the seventh and final ancient ball. 15. Sun barely escaping from Burnet and other members of Team Val and Oly. 16. Kuvira informing the same members that Sun and Moon were friends. 17. Moon finding out that Sun was the ancient ball collector. 18. Sun eliminating the bullies that bullied him and Moon in the past. 19. Willow corrupting Sun into not telling Moon about the ancient balls. 20. Moon killing Pincher grunts at Sun's parents' house, thus finding out that Sun's parents were on vacation. 21. Moon murdering Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, and some Pincher grunts. 22. Summer, Ben (Pokemon), Lunick, and Solana joining Team Val and Oly. 23. Moon seeing new Val and Oly members at Kelly's World Fitness. 24. Red's dad making fun of both Millis and Merilyn at another area in hell. 25. Angie and Anabel wanting to become members of Team Val and Oly, too. 26. Moon stealing a green USB flash drive for Anabel and Angie, thus getting a Jetpack for herself. 27. Anabel and Angie reading new FBI documents from the same flash drive. 28. Ash trying to get into the same training room with Mina, Lillie, Angie, and Anabel. 29. Moon wiping at Edward (Pokemon), Hocus, Kasa, Arley, and lots of Pinchers in a submarine.

30\. Moon ruining Tiffany, Clyde, Garret, and Billy by killing their grunts, their security guards, and the latter three. 31. Moon murdering Tiffany, Gordor, and Go-Rock Squad grunts. 32. Wally and Evelyn deciding to train harder. 33. Chibiusa, Benga, Tuxedo Mask, and Chi-Chi agreed that they should pretend to be Team Ragyo members in order to get revived. 34. Moon vs. Reaper. 34. Tuxedo Mask not wanting to see Usagi and her Sailor Moon girls again because of their love towards Hilbert. 35. Ragyo absorbing God and Satan into her, turning into corrupted Ragyo. 36. Moon vs. Junkrat and Roadhog. 37. Alex, Donna, Sam, and Clover telling Moon that they'd ignore the war. 38. Gohan seeing Chi-Chi again.

39\. Emily and Widowmaker making love in Emily's secret room. 40. Moon embarassing Zarya infront of four skinny women. 41. Moon killing Zarya. 42. Moon and Musashi murdering Rootrick together. 43. Maron, Brawly, Marlon, Ray-Ray, and Keaton taking drugs while on a break. 44. Widowmaker and Emily successfully capturing Tracer and Mei. 45. Widowmaker murdering innocent people while lowering Moon's health. 46. Red scaring Widowmaker and Emily away freeing Tracer and Mei. 47. Red, Tracer, Mei, and Moon chasing Widowmaker and Emily. 48. Moon killing Emily and Widowmaker.

7\. Deadly War Saga

Missions: 99-100

Notable moments:

1\. Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura finally forgiving Usagi, Rei (SM), Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka. 2. Team Ragyo being revived. 3. Chibiusa, Chi-Chi, Tuxedo Mask, Specter, Benga, Donna, Alex, Sam, Clover, and other fake Team Ragyo members leaving the group. 4. Kuvira, Bolin, Usagi, Ami, Minako, Hotaru, Setsuna, Makoto, Rei (SM), Michiru, Haruka, Lusamine, Dexio, Rosalina, Merilyn, and Millis defecting. 5. Kuvira easily beating Korra and Asami. 6. Kahili telling Moon about the defectors. 7. Joni and Leslie wanting to defect because of Ragyo, her weird family, and her sick friends. 8. Moon beating up one of Ragyo's OC friends. 9. Moon showing her team the defectors. 10. Kuvira hugging Suzy and Cheren.

11\. Usagi, Rei (SM), Hotaru, Setsuna, Minako, Ami, Makoto, Michiru, and Haruka taking turns rubbing Hilbert's privates, becoming members of his harem. 12. Mina, Lillie, and Gladion leaving the mansion's main room because of Lusamine being a defector. 13. Daisy (SMB) and Rosalina rekindling their friendship. 14, Korra and Asami being defectors because of Ragyo's nasty, sexual behavior, and because of them showing remorse for their cruel actions against the United Republic in GTA 3 and GTA 2. 15. Dexio wanting Moon to take him over to Augustine's house. 16. Red showing Millis, Merilyn, Joni, and Leslie his mom's necklace, using it as a memory.

17\. Dexio staying over at Augustine's house. 18. Moon seeing her mom and Ash painting together. 19. Sun seeing Spark again. 20. Team Val and Oly going to the Old Dirty Heaven. 21. Santiago, Owen, Blue Eyes, Lavana, Tiffany defecting to Team Val and Oly because of Ragyo's sick ways. 22. The brutal and bloody war, thus Lavana, Tiffany, and Blue Eyes joining Ash's harem. 23. Bulma and Vegeta being the last to kill, murdered by Yamcha. 24. Corrupted Ragyo knocking out SSJ2 Gohan. 25. Corrupted Ragyo murdering 90% of Team Val and Oly. 26. Corrupted Ragyo torturing Moon for three sessions. 27. Kahili saving Moon from corrupted Ragyo. 28. Kahili and Acerola insulting corrupted Ragyo with swear words. 29. Gohan transforming into his SSJ3 form. 30. SSJ3 Gohan weakening corrupted Ragyo before getting help from Acerola, Kahili, and his allies. 31. Moon murdering corrupted Ragyo.

32\. Moon, with Plumeria and Red, finally seeing Sun for the first time since many days. 33. Moon telling Sun that he was being used to revive Team Ragyo and get her and Team Val and Oly murdered. 34. A serious Sun wanting to kill Willow for never loving him. 35. Sun and Moon executing Willow. 36. Moon reviving God and Satan a day later. 37. Moon wishing her dead team back to life. 38. Gohan and Yamcha seeing Goku and Puar. 39. Moon wishing that all deadly diseases would be cured, thus curing Augustine's blindness. 40. Moon wishing that the United Republic would be back to its old self, reviving all innocent victims except for Raiko and Buttercup Raiko due to them not being on the right team. 41. Moon wishing that poor people would not starve and be homeless anymore, especially in Africa.

42\. Moon wishing Plumeria's younger siblings back to life. 43. Moon preventing any country from starting a war against another one, her sixth wish. 44. Moon reviving Red's mom, her final wish. 45. Millis and Merilyn apologizing to Red's mom for their actions in GTA 3. 46. Red giving his mom her necklace. 47. Red, Red's mom, Joni, Leslie, Millis, and Merilyn hugging together. 48. Lusamine promising Ash, Mina, Lillie, and Gladion that she'd seek help. 49. Hilbert having a harem moment with Linda, Kayura, Usagi, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, and Minako. 50. Most post-GTA 5, especially the one where Plumeria parents' had reunited with their revived children. 51. Moon murdering Foxxy, Glacia, Clara, Drake, The King, and Phoebe (Pokemon) on July 21, 2017. 52. Team Ragyo, with some new members, torturing the forgotten GTA 1 antagonists in hell.

A/N: Yeah, I had to do this, but for the right reasons. Reasons: This is the LONGEST GTA story, all details in this chapter are in the same story, and I don't want to spend many days working on this chapter because I want to waste my time on other shit in life. That makes sense, right? BTW, Ragyo is the only character with two arcs in this series, showing how much of a super low-life antagonist she is. Again, the next bonus chapter is all the protagonists, and unlike the bonus chapter from GTA 2, I won't rant about bullshit while writing about Ash because I've done it to death, I'll add Moon, obviously, and I'll add every detail of the protagonists' personalities and traits.

End of Chapter 62


	63. Chapter 63

The protagonists:

Ash: After Ash was released from prison at a teenage age, his old job didn't want him back, and he turned into a lazy bum, losing his confidence on working. While being a lazy bum, he'd would ignore Delia most of the time, but even if he accepted a chore from her, he'd complain about it. But in 2013, Delia finally kicks Ash out of her house, and Ash forces himself into becoming a non-lazy person. Before Ash's prison sentence, he and Delia were living large, being a mature boy with the mind of a mature adult. And during most of his childhood, Ash was taught on how to do manly things from Delia despite him not growing up with Giovanni, his biological father.

Prior to the scene where Delia admitted that she had a bad past with Giovanni, Delia was shown to be mean towards Ash during Ash's first GTA adventure, mostly because of Ash's lazy days. Ash even used mean comments against her, and he even threatened her with violence at one point. But, Ash gets along with Jane (Hunter J), Delia's girlfriend. After Giovanni's death, Delia allows Ash to come visit her and Jane anytime. And months after GTA 5's events, Delia and Jane stay over at Ash's San Francisco home.

Ash's maturity level grows throughout GTA 1's story, and he becomes a hell of a smart person in GTA 2, but not smart "smart" like Cheren and Burnet. After having sex with Yellow, his first sex with a female, he becomes a sex addict, and he even makes sexual comments about him wanting to fuck attractive women 85% of the time. Most straight and bisexual women he had encountered in GTA 1, 2, and 5 became sexually attracted to him, even Rosalina, a GTA 2 antagonist who later joined Ash's harem in GTA 5. However, some bisexual and straight women never like him due to them being enemies with him, having a boyfriend or husband, or not finding him attractive.

As a mass murderer and a violent man, Ash has no regrets on killing or beating up his victims. But in one mission, he felt guilty of luring Dawn into a trap and causing her to get beaten up so badly, even though Dawn said that it was her fault for putting herself in danger. Unlike other protagonists, Ash cares deeply for his friends, harem, and family, wanting them to stay out of trouble. And he'd do anything to protect them at all costs. This is evident in a GTA 2 mission where Ragyo and her friends hold Ash and his friends captive at Saffron City's woods. After Ragyo had slaughtered some of Ash's friends, she planned on using Senketsu, her spiked bat, to kill the rest of her victims except for Ash, but Ash begged her not to kill them and kill him instead. However, Ragyo ignored his begging and proceeded to kill Vaan. Ash begged again, and Ragyo agreed, but she would've likely killed them after Ash's death anyway.

Furthermore, he insulted Kuvira in GTA 2 because Kuvira wanted to know about Cheren and Suzy's whereabouts, showing how much he wanted his friends to stay away from bigger threats like her. His harsh insults towards Kuvira almost costed his life, too. However, the insults ended up pointless because in mission ninety-nine, Cheren admitted to Suzy that he loved Kuvira. Rarely, he ignored his friends' calls, sometimes a call for help. For example, Burnet was struggling to kill Darach in the dark in a GTA 2 mission, and Ash didn't respond to her call because he was busy having sex with Jote, Mjrn, Yuffie, Tifa, Yellow, Erika, and Sabrina, but he was unaware what the call was until mission sixty eight. As as adult, Ash only cries when his friends die. In GTA 1, Ash cried once, but in the GTA 2, he cried more.

Because Ash cares so much about his friends, he will not let them get into trouble depending on the situation. But in a few cases, his friends ignored him, like when Suzy, Burnet, Cheren, Brigette plotted on Cheren to kick Brock's ass despite Ash telling Suzy to have a length talk about her past with Brock. Ash can sometimes be a forgiving person, especially to his friends and family. However, after Surge, a friend of Ash, allowed Twilight Sparkle, Ragyo's ally and an enemy, to escape from Val and Oly's mansion, Ash ended up hating him, and he agreed to get rid of him forever. Also, after being possessed, Ash began hating Lusamine after learning about her being friends with Ragyo and her actions, refusing to forgive her. But after Moon's eight wishes, Ash forgives her.

Ash had other traits such as hating cannibalism, not wanting to kill kids, and swearing a lot, but Moon had used more swear words than him and other common characters. Ash despised Macy a lot, even calling her ugly. But Ash ends up rooting for her during her new life in a special underground. Prior to GTA 5, Ash never attended college. But sometime before GTA 5's events had started, Ash attended Aether University, after fucking Wicke very good. After Lusamine's first death, however, Aether University was permanently shut down, ending his college career. The women in Ash's harem are over eighteen, even several women in their 40s. In GTA 2, he had sex with Mjrn and Jote, two women in their 50s, and he made out with Fran, another woman in her 50s, even though the three siblings had the appearance of a woman in her 20s. He also had sex with Fantina, and Maylene, in GTA 1, but it was part of a deal, hence the two not currently being in his harem.

During GTA 2's events, Ash looked up to Soichiro as a second father, liking him more than Giovanni and other bad fathers he had encountered. After Soichiro's tragic death, Ash, with Cheren and Burnet, ragingly killed brollies and the authorities while searching for Ragyo. Despite that, Ash's neutral behavior is the lowest of all protagonists, mostly due to his caring personality. After Soichiro's revival, the two get into conversations.

While doing some missions with Burnet in GTA 2 and beyond, Ash acted as a son to her. Overall, Ash's relationship with Burnet is normal except for a few occasions such as Burnet being pissed off at Ash for not answering her important call. Ash and Cheren don't mind each other, having a normal relationship with each other as well. Ash and Hilbert would hang out a lot, especially when not on missions such as the time when they had peeped outside of Moon's window, watching a lesbian orgy. Because of Ash's sexual behavior, Red and Moon would hang around with him less occasionally unless Valerie and Olympia assigned them to do missions with him.

Cheren: Because of his girly appearance, Cheren was shown wearing manly clothes 100% of the time, and for three main reasons. One, he was almost raped as a child, two, he had killed a few men after they failed to rape him, and three, Hilbert constantly made fun of him for his looks during his childhood. Other common characters besides Hilbert would talk about Cheren's looks, too, despite him wearing manly clothes to look masculine.

Despite being a veggie, Cheren never really cared for animals, a rare trait for a veggie. However, he adopted Stoutland later in GTA 2 before growing fond to the big dog. Like Red, Cheren has a healthy body, avoiding drugs. But unlike Red, he dislikes meat. Prior to his non-stop, intense training in GTA 2, Cheren was shown to be the weakest protagonist, being less aggressive and doing less executions. But during and after the training, Cheren's trait of being a mass-murderer is on a whole new level, doing gruesome executions towards his enemies and acting fast and serious towards stronger threats. Thanks to the training, Cheren is undoubtedly the strongest protagonist. Though a mass murderer like the other protagonists, he would sometimes question his victims on why they'd do something risky to get themselves killed.

Cheren isn't like Ash when it comes to his friends' safety, but he cares a lot for Suzy, almost like a lover. Cheren was secretly in love with Kuvira after their first encounter, and he finally admitted his love to Kuvira towards her. Before Kuvira was revived, Cheren, Suzy, and Kuvira would hang out a lot despite Kuvira being dead. But after GTA 5's story, Cheren, Suzy, and Kuvira all have sex with each other, and Cheren eventually adds Korra and Asami, two former enemies, to his harem.

Cheren never gets along with Kayura and Linda, mostly because of them being Hilbert's girlfriends. In GTA 4, he disliked Ami, Usagi, Makoto, Rei (SM), and Minako not because of their loud and immature behavior, but because of them loving Hilbert. Usagi and Minako even yelled at him, hit him, and threatened him after an airplane ride to Aspertia City. Hours after Hilbert had broke up with Usagi, Minako, Rei (SM), Makoto, and Ami, Cheren was beaten up and captured by Usagi, Setsuna, Minako, Rei (SM), Hotaru, Michiru, Makoto, Ami, and Haruka, hating them and the other four Sailor Moon girls more. Cheren isn't happy about the nine Sailor Moon girls being members of Team Val and Oly and Hilbert's harem, but Kuvira defeating them, Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura in an easy handicap match makes him happy.

Cheren never considers Hilbert as a friend. He didn't care about Hilbert serving a nineteen-year sentence in prison, and he didn't care about Makoto, Rei (SM), Ami, Minako, and Usagi betraying Hilbert in GTA 4. But he does get along with the other protagonists, especially Burnet, and their friends and harem. Cheren's family's whereabouts are unknown, but he doesn't contact either of them, meaning that they're currently alive and safe. Cheren is one of the smartest characters, but he doesn't act like a stereotypical nerd. He had went to college when he was thirteen, but he cancelled out on pursuing his career as a technician due to Burnet, another super smart person, ironically, dragging him to the criminal world. Cheren's neutral behavior is the second lowest, even during and after his training.

Cheren loves sex, but not like Ash. As of July 28, 2017, Cheren has sex with Kuvira more times than he have done with Suzy, Asami, and Korra combined, not counting the threesomes, foursomes, and orgies. Cheren hates Hilbert, obviously, but Burnet, Red, Moon, and Ash are his friends.

Burnet: Like Cheren, she's a hell of a smart person, and she's not compared to a stereotypical nerd that acts like a legit loser. She's the type of fun person that hates being bored, and she does common activities such as playing video games, hanging out with her friends, and doing important (and filler) missions for her friends. She loves sports, too, but she's not a mega huge sports fan like Karen and Mary. Burnet's very loyal to Val and Oly's organization, and she acts like a co-leader sometimes.

Burnet never contacts her real family, probably because they live in the safest cities on earth. She has no adopted children, either, and she sometimes treat Ash like her own son, especially when they do essential missions together. She's best friends with Cheren, and she sometimes see Cheren as a little brother. Burnet also sees Hilbert as a little brother. In GTA 4, she loves spending time with Hilbert because of Hilbert's sarcasm, natural sense of humor, and love for video games. She also helps him during several GTA 4 missions. She even wants him to get out of retirement during a post-GTA 2 scene, which he does. Burnet, however, gets mad at Hilbert on several occasions such as the time when he visits her again while having a foul body that smells like sex in GTA 4, and the time when Hilbert and Cheren unintentionally disrupt the lesbian orgy in Moon's house in GTA 5.

Burnet is seen hanging around with Red, and the two get along very well. During Moon's naive moments, Burnet trains her while giving her the "focus and calm" strategy to succeed in the future. Because of Burnet, Moon becomes a dangerous and smart criminal. Although not related, Burnet and Moon have a mother-daughter type relationship, especially during their first several moments together. Burnet and Brigette are years apart, but the two have a strong sexual attraction towards each other.

A few years before GTA 4's events, Burnet had married Kukui while having tan. But after the two had came out of the closet, they got a divorce, thus Burnet getting rid of her tan. Burnet visits Kukui and Guzma all the time, especially after GTA 2's events. After learning about Kukui being friends with Ragyo, Burnet gets extremely pissed off, and then confronts him and Guzma. Kukui decides to stay with Team Ragyo, ending his long friendship with Burnet. Because of Kukui's decision, Burnet becomes obsessed into killing him. Minutes before Kukui's death, Burnet humiliates him to the extreme by having sex with Brigette, making him cry and suffer more because he's being watched by Red, Moon, and Plumeria. During the deadly war, both Burnet and Brigette both taunt Kukui before killing him.

In neutral mode, Burnet shares the same level as Moon, but their level is way lower than Red's, who has a much darker side for a neutral protagonist. She doesn't get along with people like Janine, Roxie, and Falkner, good people, and she hurts innocent people for little or no reason. She acts like a young person to a certain extent due to having too many young allies in her life. But she has more maturity than almost every one of them.

Red: Red was a calm and serious person who would appear almost emotionless regardless of the situation, he would take orders from his bosses without reluctance or complaint, usually giving a nod, and he had never taunted or shouted at his enemies. And like Moon, Hilbert, Cheren, Burnet, and Ash, he was depicted as completely heartless and feeling no regret for all the people that he'd killed or beaten up, but Cheren, Hilbert, Burnet, Moon and Ash rarely let their enemies live or stay unharmed.

Unlike Moon, Ash, Burnet, Hilbert, and Cheren, Red doesn't have a normal to high affection rate towards his allies and friends, almost every one of them, but he does care a lot for his mother. When Red was eleven years old, he defended his mother against her abusive husband, but he ended up in prison despite being a preteen. Strangely, after Red had escape from prison at age eighteen, he met Merilyn, and he fell in love with her, completely forgetting about his mom. But seven years later, Red saw his mom for the first time in fourteen years, and Red found out that she was still living with his biological dad. After Red's dad slapped his mom, Red ragingly battered his dad, then he killed him.

Despite Red being a criminal, his mom supports him no matter what. She asks him for money a few times, and Red gives it to her. After her death, Red vows to get revenge against Millis, the murderer, and her allies, including Merilyn, his number one target. Once Millis and Merilyn have gotten defeated, Red decides to lay low at the top of Mt. Silver. He doesn't return to action until the third war from GTA 2.

Red's calm level is exceptionally low, if not the lowest of all characters. Even if Red acts aggressive, he looks calm. Red doesn't have any fun traits besides doing crimes, making him the less-fun protagonist. Like the other protagonists, Red is smart, and he handles most missions more professionally. Red is the heaviest protagonist. But he's one of the healthiest, the other being Cheren. When he was little, his mom had promised him to stay healthy for her, and he kept that promise.

For a very young person, Red acts very mature, and his maturity level is way higher than most middle-aged people, especially Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, and Ami, five middle-aged women with immature traits.

Like Hilbert, Red is completely neutral, but Red sometimes acts like an antagonist depending on a mission. For example, in GTA 3, he brings Gohan to Mai, Videl, and Pan, GTA 5 antagonists, and Rei (KLK), Ragyo, Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko, GTA 2 antagonists, and he watches the evil women assault Gohan. Another example is the mission where Rosalina wants him to murder Mario's old enemies in a super gruesome way. He acts more evil than Marshal, Alder, Tracey, Brycen, Grimsley, Twilight Sparkle, Foxxy, Clara, and The King, low-tier antagonists, but Ragyo, Mai, Videl, Clay, Rosalina, Ghetsis, Madame Boss, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake (Hoenn), high-tier antagonists, have done more evil things than him. He's almost or on the same level as Christopher, Ryo, Cye, Sage, Rowen, Kento, Pan, Aeris, Sephiroth, Kali, Katherine, Linnea, and Blossom, average to above-average antagonists.

He does look up to Wulfric as a father, but to a lesser extent, and Wulfric's death hurt him a little. Wulfric did promise Red that Val, and Oly, and other members of the organization would help Red find and kill Merilyn after making the organization super rich. Them finding Merilyn didn't work. However, Orson, Val, Oly, and Tracer, Mei, and Maron, helped him until the end of mission fifty where he successfully got revenge. That's the main reason why Red had betrayed Team Furisode and sided with Val and Oly. But after the third war, he returns to Mt. Silver. Sometime after GTA 2's events, he works for the organization again, a mega upgrade to make it untouchable.

Red is naturally strong, and he can knock out most non-common victims in one punch. But with the help of his double damage ability, he's unbelievably powerful. Because Red can't talk, he has to show proof to his bosses that he has completed the mission. But in one case, Sephorith and Aeris already knew that Red would complete their second mission.

Red doesn't like Ash and sometimes Hilbert, but he doesn't mind Burnet and Cheren. But after Kukui's death, Red shakes his head and walks away because of Burnet and Brigette continuing their wild and passionate sex towards one another. Speaking of sex, Red never had sex with any woman, even during his seven-year romance relationship with Merilyn, who also didn't want to have sex. Unlike Hilbert, Cheren, and Ash, Red has a partner-in-crime only harem without any sexual activities involved, but Ash assumes that Red have had sex with them. The members are Merilyn, Millis, Joni, and Leslie. In GTA 3, the women were Red's most wanted targets to kill, especially Merliyn and Millis. But after the revival of his mom and Merilyn and Millis' apology towards her, Red forgives them, Leslie, and Joni. Because of their current friendship and mandatory partnership with Red, Merilyn and Millis are no longer his top GTA 3 enemies, and the biggest GTA 3 enemy of Red is Ramos, due to Ramos killing Wulfric.

Red and Moon are close, almost like siblings caring for each other. During the scene where Red, Burnet, and Brigette had saved bullies from Moon, Red had killed one of them, horrifying the naive Moon. But Moon later thanked Red for killing the bully, and Red nodded. In every last mission of a saga, Red aids Moon, but not just those missions. Moon asks Red to help her, and Red immediately agrees. In the earlier to mid missions from the Aether Foundation saga, Red, and other members of Team Val and Oly, was forced not to help Moon, but Moon overcame the crisis at the end.

Besides his mom and Moon, the other people Red cares about are Valerie, Olympia, Orson, Maron, Mei, and Tracer, the people that help him avenge his mom's death in GTA 3. But in Maron's case, Red doesn't like her complaining like a baby. One time, Maron went overboard on her whiny rant against Krillin, 18, and Marron, and Red had to shut her up by shooting a bullet towards the sky. In mission ninety-eight of GTA 5, Red saves Mei and Tracer, and Moon, from Widowmaker and Emily, and after Tracer and Mei cry on Red, Red touches their back, being here for them as a co-worker and as a friend.

Red is a patient man, but he rarely gets impatient like the time when Ragyo and Satsuki (KLK) have their incestuous kiss infront of him and their horny friends and family in GTA 3, waiting to get his money to trigger his main mission. Red would've altered the future had he went for the mass-genocide and taken the money instead. Red's the only protagonist not to play video games.

Hilbert: Hilbert's a calm, sarcastic guy with a mildly shabby attitude, and he makes adult humor. He does poke fun at Cheren for his looks, which could be the reason why Cheren doesn't want him to join Team Val and Oly during GTA 2's story. If Hilbert had joined the organization, he'd probably tease Kuvira for not looking like a woman, and he'd say douche remarks about Cheren being the perfect boyfriend for Kuvira. However, Kuvira ultimately joined Team Val and Oly, and Kuvira defeated Hilbert and his harem in one easy fight. He eats good food way too fast due to eating horrible prison food for nineteen straight years. He's very great at games and he usually does a 100% speedrun on most games he plays, before and after prison. He doesn't like bees, but he doesn't mind slugs.

Hilbert acts mildly immature to people, but not to people like his harem. But ironically, Ami, Rei (SM), Usagi, Minako, and Makoto acts immature while being Hilbert's girlfriends during GTA 4's Ronins Saga. Hilbert makes mean comments to people for the right reasons such as Foxxy, Clara, and The King, three mega racists, and Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake, three suspicious looking characters. But sometimes, he does it for the hell of it, and some dialogues include sarcasm.

He calls Burnet lesbian-related names despite his harem being bisexual, but he's not homophobic. He's pretty much a comedic character that could be unpredictable, but when he's around Cheren, it's not always the case. Everytime he's around Cheren, he makes sexual jokes about him 95% of the time. He does look to Cheren as a little brother because big brothers typically pick on their little brothers. Hilbert truly cares for Cheren, but Cheren is unaware of it.

Between the beginning of GTA 4's Split Saga and hours after the end of GTA 5's Emily Saga, Hilbert hates Usagi, Rei (SM), Hotaru, Haruka, Ami, Minako, Setsuna, Michiru, and Makoto to the extreme, not wanting to forgive them after what they had done to him during the Split Saga. The nine girls had constantly apologized to him, and they would often use sweet-talking and their sexual fantasies towards him during their conversations. At one point, Hilbert had learned about Moon helping them becoming mature. Hilbert lashed out at Moon for it, but Hilbert eventually apologized to Moon for being a dick to her. Moon asked Hilbert about Ragyo being more worse than the nine girls, but that question was tough for Hilbert. In a later conversation, however, Hilbert agreed with Moon, eventually forgiving the Sailor Moon girls. In late 2014, Chibiusa gave up on apologizing to Hilbert, not caring about him anymore.

One of Hilbert's common activities is him secretly filming Cheren and Kuvira having androgynous sex with each other, but Suzy, Korra, and Asami ruin some of the videos, turning them into orgies. Hilbert poking fun of Cheren's looks and Cheren and Kuvira being together is extremely ironic because one of his bosses, Olympia, has a man face, and one of his women, Haruka, also has a man face.

Moon: Between the start of her childhood and the first day as a criminal, Moon and her friend, Sun, were bullied by many repetitively, but she didn't give up on her life. She was even afraid of getting a job. Prior to her dad's life sentence, Moon had a good life, and her family, mostly her mom's side of the family, were doing great.

But after her mom's parents' deaths and her dad's imprisonment, her life turned upside down, being slightly poor and bullied. During a post-GTA 5 scene where Moon visits her dad, Moon yells at him for slapping a curse on her family for fourteen years, not wanting to break him out of prison.

Moon's life gets better after joining Team Val and Oly. During the beginning of GTA 5, Moon makes some naive dialogues and decisions. But while training and getting better, Moon uses the "focus and calm" strategy, an extremely useful suggestion by Burnet. Depsite being calm most of the time, Moon's calm level is not better than Red, Hilbert, and Cheren's.

As the story progresses, Moon curses more than any other common character from all GTA stories. She acts more violent, too, and a notable example is the Slutwatch Massacre mission. She also pulls off wicked executions against most of her enemies. Because of Moon being Valerie and Olympia's future, most dead common characters, the characters Red, Burnet, Hilbert, Ash, and Cheren had killed in the previous stories, would interact with her. Moon doesn't mind interacting with some of them, but she despises Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, Ryuko, and all of Ragyo's common friends from Ragyo's sex orgies. Moon was very annoyed by Setsuna, Minako, Michiru, Rei (SM), Ami, Hotaru, Usagi, Makoto, and Haruka before giving them an advice on being mature.

Moon gets better as a professional criminal and survivor through the story's progression, but she makes a few naive mistakes such as her getting distracted by spirit Ragyo while fighting against Blanche, Candela, and Spark, leading to a knockout punch from Candela. Other than Ash, Moon helps people overcome their problems and situations towards others. For example, Dexio admits his horrible backstory with Sina, and Moon suggests that Dexio should ignore her and Emma. Another example is Alexa and Viola being jealous of Hapu and Olivia for being more successful than them, and Moon says that the former being jealous of the latter would damage their team as a whole.

Moon's most disliked person is Ragyo, seeing her as a very sick, unforgivable antagonist. Moon calls her a sick fuck three times. Moon dislikes Kahili, too, but to a lesser extent. She even dislikes Acerola because of Acerola's love relationship with Kahili. Every time Moon talks to Acerola and Kahili, Kahili insults her because Kahili thinks that almost everybody in the world are worthless twats. At a golf tournament for professional golfers, Moon was the only person that didn't give Kahili a round of applause for winning.

Like most people, Moon hates Foxxy, The King, and Clara. In 2013, she saw a video of them getting murdered, and she was happy, but she didn't know who the murderer was until late 2016. Before a post-GTA 5 scene, Moon hadn't encountered Phoebe (Pokemon), Drake, and Glacia before, but she did learn strange things about them, especially the rape part. After seeing them for the first time, Moon was ordered to kill the three and the racists because Team Val and Oly had eliminated racism, sexism, SJWism, etc., and Moon had no remorse after doing her part.

Moon is allergic to oranges, she loves apples, and bananas are her least favorite fruit. Before her adventure, Moon had worn dorky looking clothes, hence why she was an easy target to begin with, but that wasn't the only reason. She changes clothes during and after her adventure, fitting her current personality. Most of her attire has swear words and her support for the San Antonio Spurs, her favorite team. Without extra power and defense, Moon has the lowest strength and endurance of all protagonists, but she's the third fastest. Moon uses great tactics, her Endurance ability, and her Double Damage ability to defend herself well and kill enemies quicker.

According to Sun, Moon had an irreproachable personality in the past, being a good person. Moon's neutral level is the same as Burnet's. Before finishing her fight against Reaper, she had killed innocent officers, and Moon told him that she didn't care about their living families being affected by their deaths. Similar to Ash working for Joy and Jenny in GTA 1, Moon did tasks for Nanu, Anabel, and Angie, killing some innocent people and stealing important documents for them. After being forced into killing the Hey Arnold gang, an innocent gang that did nothing wrong, in the Aether Foundation Saga, Moon didn't show some remorse because all Moon cared about was saving Mina and her team's mansion.

Despite Moon and Plumeria being lovers, they don't hang around and help each other very often, not counting Lusamine's eight compelled missions. But they spend a lot of time together after GTA 5. Moon is close friends with Burnet and Red. She gets along with Cheren, and she doesn't mind Hilbert. But like Red, she doesn't like Ash due to his sexual traits, and she also threatens to kill him for peeping outside her window. There are gags of Moon calling Ash a perv, a sicko, and a pervert. Despite Moon's opinion on Ash, she thinks that he's not one of the worst people in the world.

Like Ash, Burnet, and Hilbert, and Cheren to a lesser extent, she taunts, mocks, and curses at her enemies. She strongly dislikes anti-drug commercials, and she makes a rant about them for being poorly executed, stupid, pointless, and lame. She also dislikes Farmers Only commercials. Moon isn't a smoker like Ash, Burnet, and Hilbert, but she drinks like them.

Moon thinks that Emily is ugly, which is a fact.

Strength (without extra power): Red > Ash=Burnet > Hilbert=Cheren >Moon

Agility (without extra speed): Cheren > Red > Moon > Ash > Hilbert > Burnet

Endurance (without extra defense): Red > Cheren=Ash > Burnet > Hilbert > Moon

Neutral behavior: Red > Hilbert > Moon=Burnet > Cheren > Ash

Smartness: Burnet=Cheren > Red > Ash=Moon=Hilbert

Reckless behavior: Red > Burnet=Moon > Ash > Cheren=Hilbert

Funness: Burnet > Hilbert=Ash=Moon > Cheren > Red

Maturity: Red > Cheren=Burnet > Ash=Moon > Hilbert

Careness to others: Ash > Hilbert=Burnet=Cheren=Moon > Red

Calm level: Red > Hilbert > Cheren > Moon > Ash > Burnet

A/N: And that's their personalities and traits! The antagonists from every story are next!

End of Chapter 63


	64. Chapter 64

The antagonists! Every GTA: Pokemon story has ten or more! Enjoy!

GTA 1 antagonists:

Clara, Foxxy, The King, Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake: RAPE! Not gonna lie, but I had paid over $115 to see three commissioned pics of Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia raping Foxxy, The King, and Clara, and two commissioned pics of them having consensual sex with each other from an artist. Also, I had paid $65 (I think?) to see a commission pic of rape from another artist. And finally, I had paid $45 to see a commissioned pic of Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon) giving Foxxy and Clara a spanking from a different artist. All of the commissioned pics are heavily-based on their consensual sex and rape scenes from GTA 1, 2, and 5. Speaking of GTA 5, they had a new and perfect life after being revived! But unfortunately, Team Val and Oly had found them, and Moon had killed them, going back to hell. Even worse, they have to deal with Team Ragyo once again. Oh well. Of all the crossover moments with Pokemon and other cartoon show/games/anime, Pokemon/Drawn Together has the weirdest crossover moments because of the six characters involvement towards one another.

Giovanni, Maxie, Archie, Ghetsis, Cyrus, Lysandre, Greevil, Evice, and Gonzap: Team Rocket/Aqua/Magma/Plasma/Galactic/Cipher/Snagem! Personally, my favorite evil team leader in the pre-Sun/Moon era is Ghetsis. In GTA 1, his plans of world domination are evil, and he's a hard boss to kill. He looks cool, too. In the games, he had a Hyd(rei)gon under level 64! That's bullshit, but it makes sense.

Giovanni is Ash's father! I'm one of the many to believe that Giovanni and Ash are father and son. Some said that Ho-oh is Ash's father. But I don't think that's true, in my opinion. I've heard that Giovanni and Delia had dated each other at one point. But in the GTA: Pokemon series, Delia had an unpleasant encounter with Giovanni, thus creating Ash. Because of the "Is Giovanni Ash's father?" theory, I had the two criminals being father/son. Ash being the grandson of Madame Boss makes it more interesting because she's the founder of Team Rocket, and she acts way more serious than Giovanni.

I had to make Team Aqua and Magma work together! They really hate each other in the games and anime. But here, them as a team is perfect! However, Maxie and Archie aren't the best antagonists. Btw, Tabitha, Matt, Maxie, Archie, every Aqua/Magma member, and Shelly and Courtney all appear in their RSE versions, not ORAS.

I made Cyrus and Team Galactic pathetically weak. There are just another generic drug gang with an uncommon name, and Cyrus strongly despises love. Yeah, that's his personality, but he's not that much of a serious threat like almost every leader.

Ghetsis! Poor N had tried to stop Team Plasma for years, and his former allies had died by the hands of the evil organization. But thanks to Delia kicking Ash out of her house, Ash teams up with N to get rid of Plasma permanently. Ghetsis has two awesome things, a big-ass frigate and a super fast vehicle that heavily resembles Hyd(rei)gon. His hideout is well hidden, too. As a fighter, he's as great as Joni, but like Joni, he can't be above Kuvira.

Lysandre almost acts like The Incredible Hulk! I'm not that much of a huge fan of Lysandre, but I did enjoy having him as a powerful boss in the Team Flare saga. He has a dark past about money, by the way.

Gonzap, Evice, and Greevil haven't done much, but they are more serious than Cyrus and other low-tier antagonists. Their motive is to terrorize Orre (Phoenix) until the government gives them more money, and that's scary. It went well until Ash arrived in Orre.

GTA 2 antagonists:

Aeris and Sephiroth: Because of the whole "Sephiroth stabs Aeris" thing, I had to make her join team Furisode, and I had to pair her with Sephiroth. Sure, she wasn't as super serious as Ragyo and Madame Boss, but she did help Madame Boss inflate her remaining hideouts with most of her money, although the help ended up being a waste. Also, Aeris gets stabbed in the back in 2013 and in 2016.

Katherine, Kali, Linnea, and Blossom: Arguably the most desperate antagonists, the little fuckers. Two years ago, I had paid a commissioned pic of a futanari version of Olympia fucking Valerie doggy-style infront of Katherine, Kali, Linnea, and Blossom, all tied up and bound. The Furisode girls' expressions? Katherine, Kali, and Blossom had sad and worried looks on their faces, but Linnea was pissed. My opinion on them? They're little ugly fucks, and I'm glad to have them as one of Ragyo's many bitches. Team Furisode sucks, but you gotta give them credit wasting a lot of their money for help.

Korra and Asami: I love the pairing, but I hate the phony bandwagon motherfuckers from Tumblr and Deviant that scream the "c" word waaaaay too fucking much. Remember me saying that Korra, Asami, and Kuvira were having fun with Cheren on a commissioned pic? Yeah, it's based on the Legend of Korra characters being in Cheren's harem.

Kuvira: Kuvira's a monster, and she can kill ANYBODY. Kuvira's fake mother made her like that, but Raygo's the real prime suspect. Imagine if her biological parents hadn't died... Kuvira's popularity was the reason why I made her into an unstoppable GTA 2 antagonist. And boy, she loves Cheren to death. She loves him so much, she wants to have kids with him! Sadly for her, she had to accept her death because she was associated with Korra, Asami, and team Furisode before. But she's currently living a better life with Cheren and Cheren's other women, and they live happily ever after.

Rosalina: Rosalina, a super hot piece of ass, has zero personality in the Mario games, and it's true. But thanks to Peach's tragic death, she's a loose cannon that loves to see her patients get tortured greatly, and she enjoys seeing others get killed heartlessly. Now, she's a part of Ash's harem! Aside from that shit, her actual height is 6'07. I'm dead serious. Her being the same height as Ragyo wouldn't look right. Speaking of Ragyo, her actual height is 6'6, but her being 6'7 makes her more intimidating.

Twilight Sparkle: As of today, I still despise My Little Pony, but I don't give a fuck about anybody from any gender loving it or not. Anyway, I'd made Twilight Sparkle into a notable GTA 2 antagonist because of the large amount of money and fans she had. But now, she irrelevant, and she's Ragyo's bitch. Other than that, I'd seen human versions of her from many fanarts, and most of them had featured her common hair.

Christopher: Back in 2013, I had went under the Team Rocket page in Bulbapedia to see who's a member of the organization. While I was killing off common members (not the females and Mondo) in GTA 1, I had completely forgot about Christopher being a Rocket. After I had made a script where Giovanni died, I went back to the page to see if I had forgotten to add a common Rocket to Ash's legit kills list, and I was like "Oh, shit, Christopher didn't die! Here's the truth. I'm glad I've made that mistake. Christopher looks like a guy that wants to become a top Rocket so badly, and him as a trustworthy co-leader helps Madame Boss' role as a major villain/antagonist in GTA 2.

Madame Boss: Ash's evil grandmother, ladies and gentlemen! She's old, but she's someone not to fool around! In GTA 1, Ash said that she looked young, matching her appearance in "The Birth of Mewtwo".

Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko: Incest is in the air! But are Rei (KLK), Nui, Ryuko, and Satsuki (KLK) really controlled? Yes or no? It's up to you to decide. BTW, noticed that I had put "corrupted" and "Ragyo" in some sentences, after Ragyo had absorbed God and Satan into her? It's because of corrupted Shinnok from Mortal Kombat X, a game from one of my FAVORITE game franchises of all time. Shinnok has a different look in his corrupted form.

GTA 3 antagonists:

Joni, Owen, Santiago, and Leslie: The Cluefinders was part of my childhood, and I loved playing the hell out of those PC games. Joni and Owen are my favorite characters, but I find Santiago and Leslie to be a bit lame. In GTA 3, they have a huge role as antagonists, and I've gotta say that Joni friggin' rules in that fic. I've enjoyed Owen being a comedic character, too, even though he didn't get enough scenes. The other two? I had to add their actual personalities, but meh. They're just boring. However, Leslie's only interesting moments was her wanting to sacrifice herself to kill Red and kissing Joni on the lips for two seconds. The "an antagonist sacrificing themselves to kill an protagonist" part was a reference to GUN, a game I used to love playing in 2006. But unlike Red, who had survived Leslie's explosion, the GUN protagonist, Colton, automatically dies from Hollister's explosion, even with full health. As for the Leslie kissing Joni part? Yeah, their lesbian lovers. Now, they're Team Val and Oly members thanks to Ragyo, that sick, incestuous freak.

Ramos: He's very old, but I had to make him do something special. He's the oldest antagonist.

Tracey: Every Pokemon fan fucking hates Tracey's guts. He's so boring, he makes Cilan super popular. But in GTA 3, he's a part of Riot and Millis' role, a life- threatening role. The biggest common death in that role was Red's mom, and THAT was a BIG mistake. Red had beaten Tracey like he was nothing, but Tracey deserved it. Overall, Tracey's role as a GTA 3 antagonist is more entertaining than his anime role. But in GTA 5, he's as useless as most of the other common members in Team Ragyo.

Merilyn and Millis: Again, I love this pairing. I had them originally staying with Team Ragyo, but I'm happy that I had changed that plan!

Argus: The Chocolate man!

Riot: Cool name and cool look. Sadly for him, Merilyn broke his heart during a GTA 5 scene. So many GTA 3 days with her wasted.

GTA 4 antagonists:

Marshal and Alder: MarshalxAlder is one of the few yaoi pairings I like, the others being NatexJune (Nursery Aide) and MaxiexArchie. They're not the best antagonists, but their main goal is to want Hilbert dead, which is more serious than shouting racist remarks a thousand times.

Grimsley: Grimsley loves gambling! I used to have a thing for gambling. But then it kinda ruined me.

Brycen: He's a famous movie star, and famous movie stars have crazy fans! But not anymore. Hilbert had killed his career. And no one will ever remember him as a famous movie star.

Benga: Benga smells, and he speaks bad grammar! He currenly lives in his New Jersey jungle with Chibiusa, and that's weird.

Drayden: The only thing that creeps me out about him is his weird-designed beard, but he looks like a true antagonist with that beard.

Ryo, Cye, Rowen, Sage, and Kento Rei Fang: Sadly, Ronin Warriors wasn't as long as Dragon Ball Z, but it was an enjoyable show nonetheless. However, the best part about Ronin Warriors was Kayura. The reason I had a huge crush on her was because of her being super mean and dirty towards the Ronin protagonists. But in reality, she was controlled by Talpa, and she wasn't a bad person at all! Still, I love her to death, and I'm glad to have her as a huge supporting character in GTA 4 and in GTA 5. I had her look younger in this series. Why? Because according to the Ronin Warriors series, she's twelve years old (her real age is four-hundred something years old because y'know, fictional shit) despite her looking like an adult, and that's really friggin' weird.

I thought the Ronin Warriors as antagonists would look okay, in my opinion. Not the best, though.

Clay: He's another super dirty antagonist, and he likes his men tough! If he sees any of his men act like little girls, he'll kill them! But he can't do that anymore because Ragyo's his boss. Like in the games, I have him speaking different from other characters, southern redneck or not.

Chibiusa: To be honest, Chibiusa's my least main Sailor Moon character. Hell, I like Tuxedo Mask better than her. She's just a whiny, judgmental bitch, just like most of her appearances in this series.

Usagi, Ami, Rei (SM), Makoto, Minako, Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka: The Sailor scouts! "PLEASE FORGIVE US, HILBERT!" "WE LOVE YOU, HILBERT!" "WE LOVE YOUR GIANT COCK AND WE WANT TO SUCK IT, HILBERT!" They're one of the few former antagonists to show some remorse from their actions, and they really love Hilbert, their man! BTW, I had paid an expensive commission pic of the nine Sailor Moon characters being in Hilbert's harem, but the ten characters appear in their actual appearances in that pic instead of being over thirty-years old like in the GTA series. It's based on the same post-GTA 5 scene on February 14, 2017. It's not done yet, but waiting ain't that big of a deal for me. BTW, the "cousins" thing from the latter two scouts. I still remember that shit.

GTA 5 antagonists:

Mai, Videl, and Pan: They really fucked up Gohan's life before GTA 5, huh? Mai's an okay DB series character, but Videl and Pan are annoying shits that deserve to die for nearly ruining Gohan in DBZ, DBS, and DB: GT. The reason I pair Mai with Videl and Pan is because I think Mai's the perfect woman for them, not just Chi-Chi, who appears in some NSFW threesome pics with them.

Speaking of NSFW, I had paid a commissioned pic of a shocked Gohan catching Videl cheating on him with Mai. Pan's in the pic, too, and she enjoyed the scene while telling Gohan that Videl's having fun for once. It's one of the popular pics I'd commissioned. Oh, and there's one of Mai, Pan, and Videl having a lesbian moment in the nude.

Mr. Satan: I still hate this fucking cunt asshole, but again, rather him than the racists.

Trunks: I like TrunksxMai, too, hence Trunks' status as an antagonist.

Willow: Like Ragyo, he's super evil. Well, almost. Oh, and he had corrupted Sun big time. Sadly for him and Team Ragyo, corrupted Ragyo had failed on taking over the world because of SSJ3 Gohan.

Guzma and Kukui: Fuck it. In Pokemon Sun & Moon, Kukui's a closet homosexual that secretly loves Guzma while using Burnet as a pretend wife to hide his real sexuality. And I still love BurnetxBrigette. Speaking of which, I had paid a commissioned pic of Kukui, Burnet, and Brigette having a threesome, with lesbianism involved. I had to get that shit over with.

Lusamine: Everybody run! There's a nutcase on the loose! But she finally gets the help she needs, and she's doing fine.

Candela, Blanche, and Spark: Pokemon GO is dead. But man, I fucking love CandelaxBlanche! Not a fan of Spark, but I made him interesting by giving him a serious Instinct personality.

Rootrick: Brave Fencer Musashi and Rootrick were part of my childhood, enough said.

Blake Hall, Gordor, and Edward (Pokemon): Yeah, I'm not that big of a fan of the Pokemon Ranger games, but I had to slap the villainous leaders and their teams in GTA 5 to make them look special under Team Emily and Team Ragyo. Of all the common characters on their teams, only Blue Eyes, Lavana, and Tiffany defected to Team Val and Oly.

Zarya, Junkrat, Roadhog, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Emily: I'll admit, I've yet to play Overwatch. I like Reaper, Widowmaker, and Junkrat. Zarya and Roadhog are okay. But Emily? Fuck that fucking ugly ass cunt bitch. She doesn't deserve to be with Tracer in that shitty Reflections comic. She deserves to die. One of the worst parts about her is that Tumblr SJWs pretend to like her and Tracer just because of their Reflections scene. Many SJWs got super asshurt over Tracer's original victory pose in mid-2016. Now, all of sudden, it's immediate love for both Emily and Tracer. Oh, the hypocrisy. But I'm not really surprised. Those losers are way too predictable and sad. I'll stop the rant here.

Anyway, I had made Widowmaker and Emily into a couple! It makes sense because of Tracer dumping both of them in a four-year span. WidowmakerxEmily sounds alright. Scratch that. It sounds perfect! I like MeixTracer more than TracerxWidowmaker, and if Mei and Tracer are together, then Widowmaker and Emily should be together.

High-tier antagonists:

Ragyo  
Willow  
Madame Boss  
Emily  
Widowmaker  
Lusamine *  
Korra *  
Asami *  
Kuvira *  
Ghetsis  
Lysandre  
Giovanni  
Mai  
Videl  
Clay  
Reaper  
Rosalina *  
Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon) ***

The most-troubling antagonists. Besides Ragyo, Emily is the most dangerous non-Pokemon antagonist despite her not looking like a serious threat.

Above-average tier antagonists:

Blanche  
Candela  
Katherine  
Linnea  
Blossom  
Kali  
Joni *  
Christopher  
Pan  
Merilyn *  
Riot  
Millis *  
Spark

They're not as dangerous as the high-tier antagonists, but they still pose a serious threat/problem to protagonists and others in general.

Average-tier antagonists:  
Evice  
Greevil  
Gonzap  
Sephiroth  
Aeris  
Satsuki (KLK)  
Ryuko  
Nui  
Rei (KLK)  
Usagi *  
Rei (SM) *  
Minako *  
Makoto *  
Ami *  
Haruka *  
Michiru *  
Setsuna *  
Hotaru *  
Ryo  
Kento Rei Fang  
Sage  
Cye  
Rowen  
Benga **  
Drayden  
Chibiusa **  
Trunks  
Junkrat  
Roadhog

They could be serious sometimes. Notice that there are three Reis on this list, but one of them has an important asterick.

Low-tier antagonists:

Twilight Sparkle  
Edward (Pokemon)  
Blake Hall  
Gordor  
Zarya  
Cyrus  
Archie  
Maxie  
Argus  
Leslie *  
Santiago *  
Ramos  
Brycen  
Tracey  
Grimsley  
Owen *  
Rootrick  
Guzma  
Kukui  
Alder  
Marshal  
Mr. Satan  
Foxxy, The King, and Clara ***

They are outclassed by better antagonists. The King, Foxxy, and Clara are undoubtedly the weakest antagonists. Aside of Foxxy's past, they've done nothing but making themselves get super hated due to their heavy racism. Even almost everybody on the lists hate them.

* Defected to Team Val and Oly  
** Neither on Team Val and Oly or on Team Ragyo  
*** Hated by both Team Val and Oly and Team Ragyo, and everybody else

A/N: And that's that! More to come!

End of Chapter 64


	65. Chapter 65

This bonus chapter will explain why a common victim, victims from every protagonists' legit kills list, have died. Enjoy!

GTA 4:

Yuli: Killed for trying to defend Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen and associating with them

Mia: Killed for associating with Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen

Drayden: Killed for kidnapping Ariana, threatening Iris to join his gang, turning Opelucid City into a disaster, and associating with Clay and Alder

Nicky and Billy Jo: Killed for almost killing Roxie

Emmet and Ingo: Killed for threatening Blue to give away his casino to them in seventy-two hours

Dan and Dan's father: Killed for stealing Cress, Cilan, and Chili's customers and earning more money for two months

Emmy and Liza (Jotho): Killed for being Daisy's (Pallet) rivals

Grimsley: Killed for attempting to kill Linda and associating with Drayden, Alder, and Clay

Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen: Killed for being the Sailor Moon gang's rivals and almost killing Kayura in 1992

Brycen: Killed for associating with Clay and Usagi

Benga: Killed for being Alder's grandson and associating with Clay and Usagi **

Alder: Killed for having a heated past with Hilbert in 1993 and associating with Clay and Usagi

Marshal: Killed for being Alder's lover and associating with Clay and Usagi

Chibiusa: Killed for being Usagi's daughter and associating with Clay and Alder **

Hotaru and Setsuna: Killed for kidnapping Cheren and associating with Clay and Usagi *

Michiru and Haruka: Killed for kidnapping Samuel (Professor Oak), kidnapping Cheren, and associating with Clay and Usagi *

Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, and Minako: Killed for betraying Hilbert, selling Hilbert and Linda out, wanting Linda dead, kidnapping Hilbert, kidnapping Cheren, attempting to destroy Blue's casino, and associating with Clay and Alder *

Clay: Killed for almost killing Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) father, promising Blue, Daisy (Pallet), and their father that they'd die for not trying to give him the casino, not caring that his dead nephew had attempted to rape Daisy (Pallet), turning Drayden into a corrupted mayor, and associating with Usagi and Alder

GTA 3:

Lucianna, Pit, Kevie, Meray, and Baraz: Killed for wanting to run Wulfric's organization out of Snowbelle City

Joe: Killed for winning loads of money ***

Raiko and Buttercup Raiko: Killed for running the United Republic

Fang: Killed for being a hard target to Aeris **

Koume, Sumomo, Satsuki (Pokemon), and Tamao: Killed for being Satsuki (KLK), Rei (KLK), Ryuko, and Nui's sex rivals

Dr. White: Killed for tricking Blossom, Linnea, Katherine, and Kali during a drug deal

Krillin, 18, and Marron: Killed for pissing Maron off ***

Aarune: Killed for trying to get May and Misty raped by hiring random thugs

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Killed for stealing Mei's money and drugs and almost killing her

Autumn, Spring, Summer, Marilyn, Isis, Daniel, Wilkinson, Provo, Dayton, Raiden, Wilhomena, Temacu, Solidad, Kent, Samurai, and Ritchie: Killed for being Mr. Satan haters ***

Nate (DBC), Justin, Jubei, and Ricki: Killed for being mega rich

Ludwig, Lemmy, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Iggy (Super Mario Bros.), Bowser Jr. and Bowser: Killed for angering Rosalina

Iggy (Hey Arnold): Killed for snitching on Arnold and Arnold's gang

Cissy, Danny, Rudy, and Luana: Killed for killing Maron's drug addict friends

Vanille, Guy, Gordon, Scott, Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Edward, Ward, Vincent, Wakka, Lulu, Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, Setzer, Selphie, Sazh, Noel, and Hope: Killed for being Larsa's Final Fantasy series workers

Larsa: Killed for bombing Vayne's place and being Vayne's brother/rival

Steven (SU), Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst: Killed for being super annoying SJWs

Pilaf and Shu: Killed for living long enough with disabilities

Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, C.C., Kallen Stadtfeld, Nunnally Lamperouge, Euphemia Li Britannia, Shirley Fenette, Villetta Nu, Cornelia Li Brittannia, Milly Ashford, Cecile Croomy, Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Yasmin, Alex, Clover, Sam, Katie, and Sadie: Killed for being sex buddies with Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna ****

Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna: Killed for copying Ragyo's lesbian sexy orgy tradition

Ramos: Killed for killing Wulfric, getting Red's mom killed, and associating with Merilyn

Tracey: Killed for associating with Merilyn

Owen, Santiago, Leslie, and Joni: Killed for attempting to kill Red many times and associating with Merilyn *

Argus: Killed for being Millis' father

Riot: Killed for being Merilyn's lover

Millis: Killed for tragically killing Red's mom and associating with Merilyn *

Merilyn: Killed for betraying Red and associating with Millis *

GTA 1:

Matt and Tabitha: Killed for associating with Maxie and Archie

Maxie and Archie: Killed for attempting to destroy Hoenn

The Shadow Triad, Schwarz, Weiss, Togari, Barret, Gorm, Bronius, Rood, Zinzolin, Giallo, Ryoku, and Colress: Killed for associating with Ghetsis

Ghetsis: Killed for attempting to control the world

Charon: Killed for associating with Cyrus

Saturn: Killed for associating with Cyrus and almost killing Dawn

Cyrus: Killed for attempting to get Mars, Jupiter, and Zoey murdered numerous times

Looker: Killed for growing his suspicions on Joy, Jenny, and Ash

Xerosic: Killed for stealing Ash's money and weapons and associating with Lysandre

Lysandre: Killed for having an unhealthy obsession with money and arson

Attila, Hun, James, Butch, Meowth, Iron-Masked Marauder, Pierce, Tyson, Viper, Dr. Fuji, Dr. Namba, Professor Sebastia, Dr. Zager, Petrel, and Proton: Killed for associating with Giovanni

Archer: Killed for raping Jane, kidnapping Ariana and Iris, and associating with Giovanni

Giovanni: Killed for raping Delia before Ash's arrival on Earth and being Madame Boss' son

Resix, Blusix, Greesix, Purpsix, Yellosix, Browsix, Zook, Exol, Naps, Fein, Folly, Trudly, Agnol, Bluno, Verde, Rosso, Skrub, Mirakle B., Dakim, Ein, Snatte,

Gorigan, Ardos, Eldes, Nascour, Walkin, Biden, Agrev, and Miror. B: Killed for associating with Evice, Greevil, and Gonzap

Evice, Greevil, and Gonzap: Killed for trying to send Arizona's government a message by causing havoc around Orre

Joseph Boyd "James" Thaddeus (the only original character on the legit kills list): Killing for trying to ban all rated Mature games, all Adult games, and some Teen games ***

Norman: Killed for threatening Lola and Caroline and kidnapping them

Max: Killed for kidnapping May, Misty, Lola, Caroline, Daisy (Cerulean City), Lily, Violet, and Ash

Foxxy, Clara, and The King: Killed for being the most disgusting, unlikable pieces of shit on earth. Killed again by Moon ******

Glacia, Drake, and Phoebe (Pokemon): Killed for kidnapping Ash, killing Sidney, Steven (Pokemon), and Wallace, attempting to murder Brock's young siblings, kidnapping Leaf, Cynthia, Mars, and Dawn, attempting to get Ash killed, luring Ash into a trap, kidnapping Roxie, Janine, and Falkner, and betraying their own employees. Killed again by Moon ******

GTA 2:

Specter: Killed for being rivals with Spike **

Lisia and Zinnia: Killed for trying to kill May and Misty

Dexio and Sina: Killed for not wanting to help Augustine remove his cancer and planning to send him to straight camp **

Emma: Killed for associating with Dexio and Sina

Hawes: Killed for getting Burgh arrested ***

Vayne, Bergan, Drace, Gabranth, and Ghis: Killed for terrorizing Jote and Mjrn's palace

Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, Chianti, Korn, Bourbon, Akemi Miyano, Tequila, Pisco, Scotch, and Rum: Killed for keeping Jimmy's (Case Closed) antidote with them and associating with Ragyo

Topo, Fillet, Bubbles, and Gingerelle: Killed for putting Musashi in Rosalina's institution and associating with Ragyo

Kathi Lee: Killed for murdering Diantha and Korrina

Thorton, Palmer, and Barry: Killed for associating with Kali, Katherine, Blossom, and Linnea

Gardenia, Candice, Dahlia, and Argenta: Killed for paying Katherine, Blossom, Kali, and Linnea to murder Fantina and being responsible for Fantina being in a coma for two months

Sheena and Allegra: Killed for running a religious scheme

Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack: Killed for being the creators of My Little Dolly

Brock and Blaine: Killed for attempting to murder Suzy ***

Surge: Killed for betraying team Val and Oly, helping Twilight Sparkle escape from Val and Oly's mansion, being a My Little Dolly fan, and associating with Ragyo ***

Cidolfus Demen Bunansa: Killed for keeping a deadly virus CD and associating with Ragyo

Panty, Stocking, Scanty, and Kneesocks: Killed for associating with Ragyo

Ben and Ed: Killed for participating in the final war, being fans of My Little Dolly, and associating with Kali, Blossom, Linnea, and Katherine

Bolin: Killed for associating with Korra, Asami, Kuvira, and Ragyo *

Daniela: Killed for putting her rival, Katharine, in prison

Marley: Killed for attempting to kill Shauntal and Amanita ***

Cailtin: Killed for wanting to join Marley in the afterlife ***

Buck, Riley, Mira, and Cheryl: Killed for trying to murder Burnet

Lance, Will, Koga, and Bruno: Killed for associating with Kali, Linnea, Katherine, and Blossom

Janine, Falkner, and Roxie: Killed for saving a bum from Burnet during GTA 4's events ***

Darach: Killed for trying to murder team Val and Oly during Anistar's massive blackout

Snow: Killed for associating with Ragyo, Kali, Blossom, Katherine, and Linnea

Cestelia and Luna: Killing for associating with My Little Dolly

Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Wanda, Keesha, Dorothy Ann, and Phoebe (Magic School Bus): Killed for associating with Ragyo

Anna and Elsa: Killed for associating with Ragyo

Dora Winifred Read: Killed for associating with Ragyo and being a My Little Dolly fan

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy: Killed for being the creators of My Little Dolly

Twilight Sparkle: Killed for letting most of her fans trying to kill Ash and his allies, being the creator of My Little Dolly, and associating with Ragyo

Sephiroth and Aeris: Killed for planning to kill team Fran and Penelo and associating with Ragyo

Rosalina: Killed for imprisoning lots of people at her institution and associating with Ragyo *

Linnea, Katherine, Blossom, and Kali: Killed for starting a serious war against Valerie and Olympia, desperately trying to kill team Val and Oly before the final war, and associating with Ragyo

Korra, Asami, and Kuvira: Killed for turning the United Republic into a disaster, killing their own family and friends, killing Mako's (male) parents, and associating with Ragyo *

Rei (KLK), Ryuko, Satsuki (KLK), and Nui: Killed for being Ragyo's wife and daughters

Ragyo: Killed for causing too many problems against team Val and Oly and their friends and family, technically killing Soichiro, and associating with Madame Boss,

Kali, Katherine, Blossom, Linnea, and many others

Christopher: Killed for being Madame Boss' loyal lover and associating with Ragyo

Madame Boss: Killed for reviving Team Rocket, being Giovanni's mother, and associating with Ragyo

GTA 5:

Miss Piiza, Caroni, Pirozhki, and Jimmy Firecracker: Killed for being Mr. Satan fans

Guldo, Jeice, Recoome, Burter, and Ginyu: Killed for associating with Mai, Videl, and Pan

Cell: Killed for associating with Mai, Videl, and Pan

Beerus: Killed for associating with Mai, Videl, and Pan

Panchy and Dr. Brief: Killed for being Bulma's parents ***

Vegeta and Bulma: Killed for being responsible for Yamcha's 24-year time in prison

Bulla: Killed for being Bulma and Vegeta's daughter ***

Trunks: Killed for being Mai's boyfriend and Bulma and Vegeta's son

Mr. Satan: Killed for being a lying fraud for many years, allowing Mai and Videl to take advantage of his fake success, and associating with Mai and Videl

Pan: Killed for being Mai and Videl's daughter and making Gohan's life a living hell

Mai and Videl: Killed for murdering Goku, murdering almost every friend of Goku, causing Goten and Chi-Chi to commit suicide, making Gohan's life a living hell, getting away with murder because of Mr. Satan being the Orange Islands' big hero, and associating with Ragyo *****

Guzma and Kukui: Killed for associating with Ragyo

Harold, Sheena (Hey Arnold), Stinky, Lila, Sid, Rhonda, Nadine, Eugene, Gerald, Phoebe (Hey Arnold), Helga (Hey Arnold), and Arnold: Killed for being crucial targets in Moon's time trial quest to save Mina and her bosses' mansion ***

Lusamine: Killed for forcing Moon into participating her time trial missions, kidnapping Mina, plotting on destroying the mansion, wanting both Lillie and Gladion dead, possessing Ash, and associating with Ragyo *

Spark, Blanche, and Candela: Killed for associating with Willow and Ragyo

Wheeler, Ice, Heath, and Kincaid: Killed for associating with Emily, Ragyo, and Blake Hall

Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, Kasa, Hocus, and Arley: Killed for associating with Emily, Ragyo, and Edward (Pokemon)

Garret, Clyde, and Billy: Killed for associating with Emily, Ragyo, and Gordor

Tiffany, Blue Eyes, and Lavana: Killed for associating with Emily, Ragyo, and their fellow gangs, but later became one of Ash's many women *

Blake Hall, Edward (Pokemon), and Gordor: Killed for wanting their gangs to grow big and associating with Emily and Ragyo

Reaper, Roadhog, Junkrat, and Zarya: Killed for defecting the Overwatch gang and associating with Emily, Widowmaker, and Ragyo

Widowmaker and Emily: Killed for eradicating the Overwatch gang, wanting to capture and rape Tracer and Mei, ordering Pincher, Go-Rock Squad, and Dim Sum grunts to protect Sun from Team Val and Oly members in Rome, destroying most of Central London, controlling Team Dim Sum, Team Go-Rock Squad, and Team Pincher/Societea, and associating with Ragyo and Willow

All Team Ragyo members above: Killed for associating with corrupted Ragyo during the deadly war

Corrupted Ragyo: Killed for murdering almost every Team Val and Oly member and wanting to take over the world

Willow: Killed for corrupting Sun, weakening God and Satan with one wish, reviving Team Ragyo with another wish, and associating with Ragyo, Mai, Videl, Widowmaker, and Emily

* Current Team Val and Oly members  
** Not currently associated with Team Val and Oly or Team Ragyo; Dexio is no longer friends with Sina and Emma  
*** Victims in heaven  
**** Sam, Clover, and Alex are living a good life with Donna  
***** Chi-Chi is currently alive in Honolulu  
****** Hated by Team Val and Oly and Team Ragyo, and everybody else

A/N: I have several bonus chapters to go. The next one is about all gangs' and cults' backstories and current events in all GTA stories.

End of Chapter 65


	66. Chapter 66

Here's the gangs' and cults' backstories and current events I've promised to make! Enjoy!

Perish/Ragyo's sex orgy tradition/Team Ragyo:

Founder: Ragyo and Ragyo's mother/Ragyo/Ragyo, Ryuko, Nui, Satsuki (KLK), and Rei (KLK)

Founded: March 6, 1977/January 17, 2000/February 2, 2014

Discontinued: February 2, 2014 in GTA 2 and October 21, 2016 in GTA 5/December 2013 in GTA 2/October 21, 2016 in GTA 5

Pre-GTA events: March 18, 1977: More members were added. December 3, 1977: While Ragyo and her mother were having a vacation in Republic City, a desperate young woman came up to them and asked the duo to capture a baby for her because it was impossible for her to get pregnant. The duo agreed as long as she'd become a member of Perish. A few hours after the woman became a member, Ragyo saw two young parents heading home with their 10-day old baby, Kuvira. Ragyo followed them to their home before murdering them there and stealing Kuvira. Then, Ragyo gave Kuvira to the member. Ragyo told her that the baby's name was Kuvira according to Kuvira's biological parents, and Ragyo said that Kuvira had great potential as a promising, destructive soldier, causing Kuvira's fake mother to put Kuvira in precarious campsite for twenty-five years and wanting to take over the United Republic.

December 8, 1983: Kuvira's fake mother put Kuvira in the same campsite. May 21, 1989: Many more members were also added. June 11, 1992: Phoebe (Pokemon)'s mother was pregnant with her while becoming a member. Sometime in 1993: In Africa, Ragyo discovered that all of her African Perish members had died in a war instead of getting their rewarded drug money as promised. Before leaving the war zone, Ragyo bumped into a crying little girl, and the little girl said that she was lonely and homeless. Ragyo saved the little girl, and she named her Rei (KLK). January 18, 1995: Kei and Yumi's mother left them and her husband to fill in Perish's membership, being a deadbeat mother.

August 15, 1999: Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), and Ryuko had witnessed Nui being a bad and misbehaved girl towards her real parents at a Saffron park. Being extremely interested into adopting Nui, Ragyo gave her sweets and money, and Nui immediately asked Ragyo to be her new mommy. Ragyo agreed, thus killing Nui's real parents without getting caught by witnesses. April 7, 2000: Ragyo's mother had died from Pancretic cancer, and Ragyo took over her mega-clothing business. February 11, 2001: Kei and Yumi's mother had served twelve years in prison after failing to kill them and her ex-husband. Later, she had corrupted Kei into being cocky and brave during a prison meeting. Between June 16, 2001 and November 1, 2008: Many other Perish members were killed in many different ways

March 2, 2005: After witnessing Drake acting as a father figure towards a bunch of young pirates, Ragyo had secretly paid all of them to betray him at the day of their choice. At first, they weren't sure if that was a great idea, but Ragyo promised them that they'd get away with it. March 7, 2005: Drake and his young crew were captured by another group. The young crew's decision was to be free while leaving Drake as a prisoner, courtesy of Ragyo's deal. Between May 25, 2003 and March 17, 2009: Ragyo had targeted Glacia, paying drug dealers to attack her at random. Because of Glacia's bad luck in her own country, she fled to Hoenn. March 31, 2009: Ragyo had paid Phoebe's (Pokemon) mother and Phoebe's (Pokemon) other relatives to turn against her, but Phoebe (Pokemon) had defended herself by murdering all adults except for the elderly and kids.

April 4, 2010: Ragyo had given Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash $450,000 and suggested that they should invent an original franchise about special dolls, in which it had worked. September 22, 2010: Ragyo had witnessed Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake together. January 6, 2012: Ragyo had met Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Sage, and Rowen for the first time; the latter five were creeped out by Ragyo's strange personality, but after joining Team Ragyo in hell, they didn't mind her. February 20, 2012: Kayura had caught Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Ryuko, and Nui doing incest things to each other, and she found them very strange after learning about their behavior.

December 15, 2008: Forty-seven hours after Kuvira was released from the camp, Kuvira had met Baatar Jr. (The Legend of Korra), and they quickly engaged in a relationship. But her fake mother disapproved, and she was called ugly in so many different ways. Kuvira murdered her, postponing their plan of taking over the United Republic. Baatar Jr. later died with a female porn star. Between 2007 and 2012, Frizzle, Phoebe (Magic School Bus), Wanda, Keesha, and Dorothy were involved in the sex orgies. In 2008, you-know-what happened to Satsuki (KLK), Ryuko, Nui, and Rei (KLK) for twelve hours. Ragyo had met Lusamine, Willow, Spark, Blanche, Candela, Mai, Pan, Videl, Trunks, and Mr. Satan in the 2000s. Ragyo met Lillie and Gladion, too, but Gladion stopped talking to Ragyo after learning about her weird behavior.

GTA events: March 23, 2013: Red, Korra, Kuvira, Asami, Madame Boss, Ragyo, Katherine, Linnea, Blossom, Kali, and Rosalina had changed the United Republic without Kuvira's fake mother being around; Korra and Asami, too, had wanted to take over the country (GTA 3). January 2014: Some Team Val and Oly members had exterminated almost every remaining Perish member (GTA 2). January 25, 2014: Kei and Yumi's mother had technically killed her own children and ex-husband, and she was the last Perish non-leader member to die (GTA 2).

April 14, 2013: Ragyo, Anna, Elsa, Topo, Fillet, Gingerelle, Bubbles, Mai, Videl, Pan, Rei (KLK), Satsuki (KLK), Ryuko, Nui, Panty, Stocking, Scanty, Kneesocks, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and many of Ragyo's OC friends had a giant orgy at Ragyo's mansion after Red had mass-murdered Team Winx; Lusamine and Lillie couldn't make it because of Lillie's illness (GTA 3). December 2013: Because Ragyo was fully responsible for Gary almost being dead, Ash had retaliated by burning Ragyo's mansion, ending the sex orgy tradition (GTA 2).

May 14, 2012: Clara, The King, and Foxxy became victims of Ragyo, almost getting murdered by Nui, Rei (KLK), Ryuko, and Satsuki (KLK) (GTA 4). April 4, 2013: Ragyo had ordered Red to brutally assault Foxxy, Clara, and The King, and the latter three eventually fled in terror after seeing Ragyo's scary face again (GTA 3). Later, Red her murdered all of Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake's OC workers before making the three unconscious. Between the first day of Team Ragyo existence and GTA 5's 99th mission, Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), The King, Clara, Glacia, and Foxxy were prisoners.

Before, during, and after GTA 5, leaders of dead gangs under Team Ragyo had less power than Ragyo, due to them being less serious than her. Even Madame Boss and Emily, two dangerous antagonists being partially below Ragyo on the high-tier antagonist list, didn't have the same serious level as her. Corrupted Ragyo was so close into taking over the world, but thanks to Moon surviving three of her torture sessions, Kahili and Acerola distracting her, and Gohan's SSJ3 transformation, she didn't succeed.

Team Rocket: Founder: Madame Boss/Founded: February 1, 1971/Discontinued: October 2013 and February 2, 2014/Notable pre-GTA 1 and 2 events: Delia's unpleasant encounter with Giovanni. Jane's dangerous scene with Archer. Dr. Fuji's late daughter being a victim of a freak accident years ago. Miyamoto (Pokemon), Jessie's mother and one of Madame Boss' favorites in the pre-GTA era, was presumed dead after a South America-related drug mission gone horribly wrong during a nasty snowstorm. Christopher being under the Rocket world after begging for his life. Madame Boss giving the leader position to Giovanni before retiring. Meowth, a rare talking animal, joined the group and teaming up with Jessie and James as a silly trio. Iron-Masked Marauder, a super loyal worker, wanted to kill Giovanni in the future because Giovanni had given Jessie, James, and Meowth his leader position after retirement instead of him.

GTA 1 and 2 events: Jessie, Cassidy, Matori, Wendy (Pokemon), Annie, Oakley, and Domino defecting, joining Ash's harem. Ash vs. Iron-Masked Marauder in an interesting size-differential fight. Mondo was spared. Many common deaths. Madame Boss reviving Team Rocket and running it, again. Christopher becoming a co-worker under Team Rocket's second run. Ariana and Iris being kidnapped twice in a two-month span. Madame Boss and her legion of Rockets failing to kill Ash days after reviving the organization. With the help of teleport devices and money, Madame Boss had spread Rocket hideouts all over the world. In some missions,

Ash and his friends had cleared all forty Rocket hideouts, but Madame Boss and Christopher didn't die in Sydney, Australia, their main location. Christopher and Madame Boss had participated in all three war, supporting the Furisode girls and their allies. Both Madame Boss and Christopher had died in Pullman, Washington, ending Team Rocket for good.

Team Aqua and Magma: Founder: Archie and Maxie/Founded: October 12, 2012 and October 15, 2012/Discontinued: Late 2013/Notable pre-GTA 1 events: Archie and Maxie were classmates and friends a long time ago and later became enemies a few years before opening their organizations. After suffering from having poor recruits, weaker weapons, and a small amount of drugs for months, both Archie and Maxie agreed to merge, making their organizations a lot better. Shelly and Courtney were the best workers during their time with the merger, making it a lot better. Despite succeeding their drug business, Archie and Maxie dropped it and decided to use schemes and big threats to make people give them money, causing Shelly and Courtney to leave the merger and go against them. Two schemes had worked; they had threatened employees for money at Rustburo's bank, one of the most successful banks in the world, and they had held little kids hostage at Mauville's Daycare.

GTA events: Thanks to Ash, their volcano scheme had failed. Ash was captured by the teams, but Shelly and Courtney had released him. Ash, Shelly, and Courtney had ruined more plans, thus eliminating all of Aqua and Magma.

Team Plasma: Founder: Ghetsis/Founded: March 23, 1980/Discontinued: Late 2013/Notable pre-GTA 1 events: The organization began to create head devices, wanting to take over the world. N, Concordia, and Anthea were adopted by Ghetsis in the mid-80s. In 2001, N had ran away from Team Plasma at the age of seventeen because they had told him about their true motives. Before Ash got involved, N and his deceased partners had failed to eradicate Team Plasma in a twelve-year span. Anthea and Concordia were afraid to leave Team Plasma because if any Plasma member were to leave, they'd die.

GTA 1 events: Unlike N's deceased partners, Ash was smarter, quicker, and stronger than them. For the first time, N's life was on the line, but Ash ultimately saved him. The Plasma Frigate was destroyed. Aldith had left the team, and Ash later fucked her. Ghetsis' monstrous vehicle, common members, and almost every grunt were all killed. Ghetsis had defeated Ash, Shelly, Courtney, and N in an insanely boss fight, but Anthea and Concordia weakened him afterwards, letting Ash get the final kill.

Team Galactic: Founder: Cyrus/Founded: February 14, 2012/Discontinued: Late 2013/Notable pre-GTA 1 events: Later in 2012, Mars and Jupiter quit Team Galactic because Cyrus despised love to the extreme. Cyrus ordered Galactic grunts to murder Jupiter, Mars, and Zoey, but every mission had failed.

GTA 1 events: Ash had decimated Team Galactic, keeping Mars, Jupiter, and Zoey alive. Dawn was kidnapped before getting shot, but she didn't die.

Team Flare: Founder: Lysandre/Founded: July 20, 2011/Discontinued: Late 2013/Notable pre-GTA 1 events: In 2012, Lysandre had a rare surgery and used steroids to grow big, hulk up, and live longer. Malva quit the team. Celosia, Mable, Aliana, and Bryony had also quit because of Lysandre's anti-lesbian remarks towards them. Lysandre and Giovanni had met at some point. Team Flare was quietly committing crimes around Kalos.

GTA 1 events: The Team Flare problem was starting to increase. Ash had saved Calem, Tierno, and Trevor from Flare thugs, and Serena and Shauna had sex with Ash as a reward. Ash's items and money were taken away by Xerosic, but Ash got them back. Korrina's money was stolen, but she took most of Lysandre's money. All Flare members had died, but it took a while to end Lysandre.

Team Snagem and Cipher: Founders: Evice, Greevil, and Gonzap/Founded: April 9, 2010/Discontinued: Late 2013/Notable pre-GTA 1 events: Evice had gotten $50,000,000 after his close relative died. Gonzap had won over $90,000,000 at a casino in three days.

GTA 1 events: The teams ran out of money. They wanted $100,000,000 from Arizona's government or they'd ruin Orre and the entire state. Wes, Lovrina, Reath, Ferma, Exinn, and Venus had walked out on the teams before the crisis had begun. Because of Ash wanting to have a vacation in Orre, Snagem and Cipher died, thus saving Orre and Arizona.

Team Furisode: Founders: Linnea, Blossom, Katherine, Kali, and Valerie/Founded: October 13, 2012/Discontinued: February 1, 2014. Notable pre-GTA 3 and 2 events: Valerie had created a special outfit for all beauty, but the Furisode girls strongly hated it. Valerie was heavily insulted by the Furisode girls during her sexual activities with them. After a Snowbelle model show in January 2013, Valerie met Olympia, with the latter admitting her love for Valerie. After a date with Olympia, Valerie officially dumped Katherine, Kali, Blossom, and Linnea for being super mean to her, thus becoming Olympia's girlfriend and a member of Team Wulfric. The Furisode girls vowed that Valerie and Olympia would die in the future.

GTA 3 and 2 events: The Furisode girls had reminded Valerie and Olympia about their fates. The Furisode girls had ordered Red to do missions for them. In GTA 2, Valerie and Olympia began recruiting for their war against Team Furisode. Team Furisode retreated the first and second war. They made desperate attempts to get Team Val and Oly killed, but all attempts had failed. They even tried to corrupt Thorton and Palmer into gaining many recruits for the final war, but they failed. Kali, Blossom, and Linnea got killed by Cheren in the final war. Before her death in the final war, a fatally injured and crying Katherine told Cheren that Team Furisode lost, giving up on killing the opposing enemies for good.

Team Wulfric: Founder: Wulfric/Founded: August 16, 2009/Discontinued: April 14, 2013/Notable pre-GTA 3 events: Alexa and Viola had joined despite having a slut business. Olympia became a member in mid-2012. Valerie became a member months later. Grant was arrested prior to meeting Red. A year after ditching Millis on a mission, Orson joined Team Wulfric to hide from Team Argus.

GTA 3 events: Wulfric promised Red that he and his team would help him Merilyn under many conditions. Red completed many missions for Wulfric regardless of difficulty. After eliminating Team Winx, Red got $300,000,000 from Ragyo, triggering his main mission. The manhunt mission, Red's main mission, was immediately cancelled because Ramos shot Wulfric. Wulfric gave his organization to Valerie and Olympia before his death, ending Team Wulfric.

Team Winx Club: Founders: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Layla, and Tecna/Founded: September 21, 2001/Discontinued: April 14, 2013/Notable pre-GTA 3 events: After hearing about Ragyo's sex orgy tradition, they decided to copy it by making many common and OC friends, all criminals, and having an orgy two/three times a year. The Winx Club characters started a rivalry with Ragyo and her girls a month later, but between 2003 and 2012, they left each other alone. Three months before the underwater cavern massacre, Donna, a member of Team Winx, had sacrificed herself for Alex, Clover, and Sam, not letting a horde of cops get them and $500,000.

GTA 3 and 5 events: Red had murdered Team Winx alone because Ragyo, her family, and her friends didn't feel like eliminating their copycat rivals themselves, but after Team Ragyo was created in hell, both sides buried the hatchet, becoming friends and sex buddies. However, Donna, Sam, Alex, Clover, and many others immediately left Team Ragyo after Willow had revived them in GTA 5, meaning that the four Totally Spies characters were the only former Team Winx members not to die with Team Ragyo.

Team Mayhem: Founders: Merilyn and Riot/Founded: February 20, 2013/Discontinued: April 15, 2013/GTA 3 events: A day after Merilyn betrayed Red, Merilyn saved Riot from a couple of cops, then they engaged in a romantic relationship and formed the Mayhem group. On April 15, Red killed all Mayhem grunts, allowing Keaton to get his drugs back. However, Red was unaware of Merilyn and Riot being the founders. Merilyn and Riot later became Team Ragyo members months after their deaths, but Merilyn jumped ship to Team Val and Oly with a couple of defectors, thus having a mandatory partnership with Red.

Team Val and Oly: Founders: Valerie and Olympia/Founded: April 14, 2013/Notable pre-GTA 2 and 5 events: Valerie and Olympia took a long break because Team Furisode had taken one as well. After GTA 2's story, more people were added to the team.

GTA 3, 2, and 5 events: Valerie, Olympia, and several others helped Red until the end of the story. In GTA 2, Valerie and Olympia had gathered many recruits, and the team had successfully won in all three wars against their heated rivals. Also, Red re-joined the team after betraying his other team, Team Furisode. Throughout GTA 2, only seven members died. In GTA 5, they got more; the most notable recruit was Moon. Corrupted Ragyo had killed 90% of the team, but Moon wished them back to life. Because the same seven members had died in GTA 2, they, too, brought back to life. Surge was a member, too, but before he had died,Valerie and Olympia had eradicated his membership as a member because he had helped Twilight Sparkle escape from their mansion.

Hey Arnold gang: Founder: Arnold Shortman/Founded: May 31, 2001/Discontinued: October 15, 2016/Notable pre-GTA 3 and 5 events: After Arnold reunited with his parents in the year 2000, he decided to stay with his grandparents to be close to his friends instead of them. On May 29, 2001, Arnold and most of his classmates had found money and drugs in an alley. Arnold didn't want to touch the items, but Gerald reminded him that because of Oskar (Hey Arnold) attempting to cheat at a card game between Oskar and three Ronin grunts, Ryo, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen had threatened Arnold's grandparents to give them a large stash of money and drugs in the next two days or they'd murder everybody in the boarding house before destroying it. The Ronin Warriors characters also threatened them not to snitch.

Leaving him no choice but to do the right thing, Arnold gave the money and drugs to Ryo, saving his grandparents, the boarding house, and his second family. On May 31, 2001, however, Oskar's con artist/thieving personality got him killed by Ryo because Oskar had failed to flee with Ryo's weapons. Alone, Ryo showed Arnold and his friends Oskar's corpse, and Ryo said that they shouldn't care about Oskar anymore because people like him would likely cause their loved ones to get into trouble. Ryo then corrupted the gang, saying that Castelia City and the world as a whole would get worse every year if they weren't able to protect themselves, and that the police weren't always trustworthy. For an hour, Arnold and friends talked about themselves forming a gang. Harold said that he'd be better off in the criminal world because he couldn't get past junior high. Despite being already rich, Rhonda and Lorenzo (Hey Arnold) wanted more money. Helga (Hey Arnold), too, wanted to be in a gang, just to stay away from her neglecting parents and to stay with Arnold, her crush.

At the end, everybody agreed to create the Hey Arnold gang, with Arnold being the leader. Ryo gave each of them little money and drugs. Moments later, Wolfgang (Hey Arnold) and Ludwig (Hey Arnold) appeared and reminded Arnold and his friends that Gerald Field were still theirs. Now being a darker version of himself instead of having his nice and calm personality from the show, Arnold snatched Ryo's Handgun off him before shooting both bullies. Scared, the bullies begged for forgiveness, but Arnold murdered both. Ryo complimented Arnold for his actions.

Ever since the Hey Arnold gang had existed, Arnold and his friends were living a better life. Eugene was no longer a jinx. Phoebe (Hey Arnold) had killed the sixth grade girls that used her in the episode "Phoebe skips". Wolfgang and Ludwig (Hey Arnold)'s friends had died as well. Arnold's grandfather had died on his 91st birthday, but Arnold, Arnold's grandmother, and the other boarders already knew it'd happen due to a family curse. Helga (Hey Arnold) and Arnold occurred a romantic relationship, and Gerald and Phoebe (Hey Arnold) occurred one as well. Rhonda and Nadine both came out of the closet, having a lesbian relationship with each other. Other notable Hey Arnold characters had died such as Big Gino (Hey Arnold), a midget that caused Arnold and Sid to get into trouble with him in the past, Monkeyman, (Hey Arnold), who had gotten killed by Sage for trying to subdue him on June 5, 2001, and a thug/mugger from the episode "Mugged". Speaking of the thug/mugger, Arnold had used a Chainsaw to torture him for ten minutes. Arnold's grandmother died seven months before GTA 3's events.

In a deleted GTA 4 scene, Arnold had told Cye, Rowen, and Ryo about Drayden's corrupted behavior, hence the three Ronin Warriors characters going to Opelucid City for help. After Cye's death, Ryo had thought about merging with the Hey Arnold gang, but he later changed his mind.

Several of Arnold's gang members, his former classmates, had died between March 2013 and December 2015. Several months after GTA 3's events, Linda and Kayura had killed the psychotic Curly (Hey Arnold) and Rhonda's parents because Rhonda had injured one of Blue's OC workers during a fake drug deal, and Blue ordered Linda and Kayura to retaliate for him. In December 12, 2014, Daisy (Pallet) murdered Lorenzo (Hey Arnold) in his large home before taking all of his documents and selling them in the black market. Houka, Shauntal, and Amanita had stole most of Brainy's (Hey Arnold) data before murdering him in April 6, 2015. And in November 13, 2015, Maron had murdered Torvald (Hey Arnold) for taking her cocaine.

GTA 3 and 5 events: Red had humiliated and killed Iggy (Hey Arnold), an old classmate, for the gang because Iggy (Hey Arnold) had snitched on them and Team Furisode. Iggy (Hey Arnold) was the only classmate not to join his gang due to a moment that embarrassed Arnold for a day (the Arnold betrays Iggy episode). In GTA 5, Moon had killed Arnold and his remaining gang, ending it.

A/N: I'll add the rest of the gangs and cults in the next chapter, then after that, I'll make a chapter of pre-GTA 4, 1, 2, 3, and 5 scenes between 1971 and 2016. About Hey Arnold! It's one of my favorite Nick shows of all time. I had to add a some interesting backstories, including Ryo, a common non-Pokemon character, being responsible for the Hey Arnold gang's existence. And to be honest, I always find Oskar as an extremely annoying try-hard con artist. Never liked him, and his wife is a very boring character. Other Hey Arnold characters I don't like are Lila, Helga's parents, and Olga, Helga's annoying cunt sister. I know I've added Lila in Arnold's gang before, but rather her as a murdering gang member than an annoying goody two shoes with a bland personality.

BTW, I am so sorry for posting late. Last Saturday, a friggin' strong storm/wind had terrorized the city I'm currently living in, and 85% of the city had no power. MLGW, a corrupted, disgusting, and loathed light, gas, and water company everybody despised, said that it'd take a week to restore everybody's power. But thankful for me, my power was turned back on around 11:48 p.m. on Monday night. I had missed Game 1 of the Stanley Cup Finals matchup between the Predators and Penguins, but oh well. But seriously, MLGW is a disgrace of a company. My parents and many others had to deal with their pathetic bullshit for many years, and it wasn't funny. VERY bad customer service, super rude employees, etc. Look at their Facebook page for example. Their are MANY negative comments, but with a several fanboy/fangirl comments (not counting most "thanks for restoring my power" comments). I'm still happy that my power is back on, but still. That company should be eradicated.

End of Chapter 66


	67. Chapter 67

Team Mary and Karen: Founders: Mary and Karen/Founded: August 25, 2001/Discontinued: January 25, 2014/Notable pre-GTA 1 and 2 events: In June 13, 1998, a teenage Mary began her career as a DJ in Goldenrod City, using the name "DJ Mary" during shows. For three years, she became a famous celebrity in both Jotho and Kanto. As for Karen, her drug-addicted parents had taught her how to sell drugs in March 2, 1995 because they ended up poor. In September 29, 1997, Karen's parents died from drug abuse, after Kayura, who was wasting her time around Goldenrod City between 1994 and 1997, gave them heroin for $500. Despite her parents' death, Karen remained as a young and bold drug dealer.

Throughout her career, Mary had a weight problem, but she fixed it after ending her career. In August 21, 2001, Karen saved Mary near Mary's house, after a stalker and murderer tried to capture her. The target died, but Mary thanked Karen for saving her. Mary then revealed that she had received many nasty death threats lately because of her popularity, but she also said that she was growing tired of being a DJ and a famous celebrity. Karen suggested that they should run a drug business together, but Mary wanted to think about that decision. Four days later, she agreed, thus getting fired after being high on cocaine and shouting "fuck" and "cunt" many times during her final show.

Mary became a hated person after the incident, but she was forgotten by many a week later. In August 31, 2001, Erika and Sabrina were Mary and Karen's first employees, and they were the first criminals to create teleport devices. The two also leaked the instructions online, but only several people had got it for their gangs and themselves because the internet wasn't mega huge back in its early heydays. Because of their employees' wonderful creations, Mary and Karen agreed to go worldwide. One of the first few places they went to were New York's Nuvema Town. As a drug dealer herself, Fennel joined the group. Aurea Juniper was a criminal, too, but she wasn't interested. Many OCs from different countries had joined between December 19, 2001 and May 21, 2011. Morty and Eusine had joined in February 15, 2002. In February 10, 2008, Burgh and a few OCs had escaped from Castelia's male prison, then they came to Goldenrod City days later.

After helping Fennel and five OC workers escape from the cops, Burgh became a Team Mary and Karen employee, but his escapees' whereabouts were unknown. In October 6, 2011, five days after her eighteenth birthday, Bianca (Unova) joined the team just to be close to her major crush, Fennel, but her parents disapproved of her decision. Yellow joined after turning eighteen in September 19, 2012. During a vacation in Moraga, California in January 10, 2003, Mary and Karen became fans of the Saint Mary's Gaels. They also began hated the Santa Clara Bulldogs after October 27, 2004, the same date that Comedy Central had aired Drawn Together for the first time, and the Gonzaga Bulldogs after the 2007-08 NCAA Men's Basketball season.

In early 2013, Mary and Karen got into a drug deal with Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) in Hoenn. But the drug deal turned out to be a deadly trap for both leaders, almost getting killed. They had forced themselves into staying in Goldenrod City's hospital for a month and giving Fennel and Bianca (Unova) a position as interim leaders. Because of the drug deal fiasco, they began to despise the Drake Bulldogs, another NCAA team. During GTA 3's timeline, they watched Red beating up The King, Foxxy, and Clara on television, cheering for the protagonist.

GTA 1 and 2 events: During Yellow's early times with Ash, she told him about Mary and Karen. After Ash went inside their place, almost everybody on the team pointed their weapons towards Ash, but Yellow quickly defended Ash, saying that he was just a friend and that he wanted to work for Mary and Karen. The drug lords hired him because of his trustworthy and cute looks. Ash did a shit load of missions for them, and the most notable one was the "Bugged" mission, in which Japan's DEA left Team Mary and Karen alone afterwards. Mary and Karen also aided Ash in GTA 1's final mission, Death Wish.

In GTA 2, Mary and Karen merged with Team Fran and Penelo at Santa Clara, California, a city that they despised to the extreme. The teams were great together, and they were untouchable. But during the Secrets Saga, they merged with Team Jote and Mjrn because of Ragyo being a major threat towards the three teams and Team Val and Oly. However, Ragyo ended Team Mary and Karen, Team Fran and Penelo, and Team Jote and Mjrn on January 25, 2014, killing Mary, Karen, Fran, Penelo, Jote, and Mjrn infront of Ash and Mary, Fran, Karen, and Penelo's captured workers. All of Karen and Mary's OC workers, all of Jote and Mjrn's workers, and Vaan had died, too. Ashe, Balthier, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Yuna, Basch, Yellow, Erika, Sabrina, Lenora, Burgh, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Morty, and Eusine were briefly jobless after the tragedy, but Valerie and Olympia hired them, giving them a new home.

Team Fran and Penelo: Founders: Fran and Penelo/Founded: December 18, 1998/Discontinued: January 25, 2014/Notable pre-GTA 2 events: The original name was Team Fran before Penelo became the second leader. In July 23, 1989, Jote and Mjrn created their group, but Fran decided to wait to create her own years later. Years before Team Fran had existed, Fran and Balthier, who had ran away from Cidolfus at a young age before living with Fran, Jote, and Mjrn, had hung out a lot, similar to their time together during Final Fantasy XII's timeline. In December 29, 1998 at Rabanastre, Vaan's brother, Reks (Final Fantasy XII), a common drug dealer, had died after a drug deal went bad. After failing to contact his brother many times, Vaan assumed that he had gotten kidnapped or killed. Vaan began a quest to learn about his brother's fate. An inexperienced drug dealer named Penelo, Vaan's best childhood friend, joined him.

A day later, Vaan and Penelo bumped into Fran and Balthier in a dangerous area for drug dealers, and the latter two offered Vaan and Penelo a quick chance to join Team Fran. Both agreed. Penelo didn't just want to become a member, but a leader as well. Vaan then told Fran that he wanted to know about his brother's fate, and Fran promised him that she and Balthier would help him if he were to sell drugs for her alone and get $5,000. Vaan accepted the mission. As for Penelo, Fran wanted her to act like a legit leader by doing impressive drug-related stuff, or she wouldn't get the position. Fran even told Penelo about a long story involving drug dealers, drugs, and reality in a mother-daughter type conversation, while Vaan was doing his mission. After Vaan's mission was completed, Fran triggered his main mission. In December 31, 1998, Penelo caught two suspicious looking drug dealers walking differently from many others. After entering in alley, the drug dealers were beaten by Penelo, then Penelo ordered Vaan and Balthier to hold them. Positioning two big knives near their privates, Penelo threatened them to reveal Reks' murder's name and appearance, and the duo admitted that they had witnessed a drug dealer named "Basch" murdering Reks. They then gave the gang every detail of "Basch's" looks and clothing. Penelo gave both $500 and said that should get out of town and never see them again. Fran was greatly impressed by Penelo's actions.

In January 2, 1999, the gang saw Ashe crying in her bloody wedding gown. Penelo asked Ashe what was wrong, and Ashe explained that a "Basch" fellow had mass-murdered her eight older brothers, her other family members, her friends, her husband, Rasler (Final Fantasy XII), her in-laws, and her other loved ones seconds after the "You may kiss the bride" part at her wedding. Ashe also said that "Basch" had informed her about him destroying her and Rasler's merged drug dealing families' drug palace an hour before the genocide, Ashe's only home. Penelo revealed to Ashe that "Basch" had killed Vaan's brother, Reks, then Penelo offered Ashe into joining the team for revenge and giving her a new home to stay. Ashe agreed. Ashe later said that she and Rasler met at age fifteen, and their strong relationship had caused their families to merge in the first place, making them one of the most powerful drug teams in the world. The following day, the gang of five saw the real Basch minding his own business. They attacked Basch with gunfire, but Basch fled for his life.

Basch eventually stopped running because the running was greatly interfering his breathing problems due to sinusitis. Vaan and Ashe, now with regular clothing, attacked him, while screaming at him for killing their love ones. Basch quickly defended himself, saying that he was innocent. Penelo commanded Ashe and Vaan to stop the assault, but they ignored her. Penelo fired four bullets near them, causing the two to stop. Then, Basch explained that his twin brother, Gabranth, tried to ruin his life by impersonating him, and tried to kill him for years. Ashe and Vaan didn't believe him, but Penelo commanded him to show her and the team proof under five minutes. Fortunate that his hideout was a few minutes away, Basch took them there in a hurry. There, Basch showed them a photo of him and Gabranth in their early-teen years. Ashe and Vaan still didn't believe him. But moments later, Gabranth screamed "DIE, TWIN BROTHER" outside the hideout, and he flung four grenades inside. The explosions didn't make contact on either person, and they were lucky to be alive.

Gabranth escaped from the group. Vaan and Ashe apologized to Basch for hurting him, and Penelo apologized, too. Basch forgave the three, then he joined the gang to search for Gabranth. While hunting down Gabranth, Basch's new partners learned that in October 14, 1979, Gabranth had killed his parents for not wanting to share his large drug money with them and Basch, causing the twins to become dangerous sibling rivals. And in April 29, 1981 Gabranth gave Basch a scar during a life-threatening fight. In January 5, 1999, Basch, Penelo, Fran, Ashe, Vaan, and Balthier confronted Gabranth on top of a tall international building. Gabranth revealed that he had to kill Reks because in November 7, 1997, Reks had snitched on his favorite customer for attempted rape on a disabled woman, and the customer was sentenced to life in prison. He also revealed that all of Ashe's loved ones had to die because Ashe's caregiver and a customer, Argas (Final Fantasy XII; magna version), had shot him before stealing his money and weapons, and leaving him for dead in November 28, 1998. Enraged, Vaan and Ashe, and Basch, shot Gabranth, and Gabranth fell. The gang quickly assumed that Gabranth had died because the building's great height. They left happily, with Fran promoting Penelo as the second leader and renaming the team "Team Fran and Penelo". However, Gabranth survived the fall, and he eventually changed his identity and appearance to avoid another confrontation.

Between August 15, 1999 and May 3, 2006, Penelo and Fran had hired Serah, Lightning, Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie, Tifa, Snow, and Yuna. But in October 23, 2010, Fran and Penelo had fired Snow because of Snow's personality and immature behavior putting the team, especially Serah, into greater risk. Serah, who had a one-year relationship with Snow, broke up with him, too. Lightning was extremely happy with Fran and Penelo's decision because she never liked Snow since day one. Aeris had never cared about the team being in danger during their time with Snow because all Aeris cared about was the money instead of developing a legit friendship with them. In March 29, 2004, Aeris introduced her team to Sephiroth, her mega rich boyfriend, and the team had made drug deals with him for almost a decade. In GTA 3, Aeris and Sephiroth showed Red Team Fran and Penelo. Aeris didn't want Red to kill all of them because she had planned on killing them in late 2013.

GTA 2 events: In the same day of the first war between Team Val and Oly and Team Furisode, Team Mary, Karen, Fran, and Penelo had to merge with Team Jote and Mjrn for one mission because Team Vayne had terrorized the latter group. During the mission, Basch had recognized Gabranth being a Team Vayne member, and the two fought against each other like old times. Basch had struggled against Gabranth, but Ash, who was in a hurry because of the first war, saved Basch and killed Gabranth. Basch's final words to Gabranth were "Burn in hell, twin brother." Aeris failed to kill Team Fran and Penelo because Ash had escaped from Rosalina's institution, and Aeris and Sephiroth both ended up dead. Sometime after GTA 2's events, Ash, Ashe, Balthier, Cloud, Yuffie, Tifa, Yuna, Basch, Yellow, Erika, Sabrina, Lenora, Burgh, Fennel, Bianca (Unova), Morty, and Eusine attended Mary, Jote, Mjrn, Fran, Karen, and Penelo's funeral.

GTA 5 events: In the deadly war between Team Val and Oly and Team Ragyo, Gabranth and Basch had fought against each other once again, and Basch easily won. Basch, Valerie, and Olympia and also every Team Val and Oly got killed by corrupted Ragyo, but a day after Moon had killed corrupted Ragyo, Moon wished the entire team back to life.

Team Jote and Mjrn: Founders: Jote and Mjrn/Founded: July 23, 1989/Discontinued: January 25, 2014/Notable pre-GTA 2 events: Despite the two working together for a decade and two years, they were unstoppable. Starting in February 7, 2002, the two began adding members, with Arc (Final Fantasy III) and Rydia (Final Fantasy IV) being the first two members. Maria (Final Fantasy II), Leila, Krile Mayer Baldesion (Final Fantasy V), Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI), Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII), Zidane Tribal (Final Fantasy IX), Alphinaud Leveilleur (Final Fantasy XIV), and Alisaie Leveilleur (Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn) were added in later years.

GTA 2 events: After seeing Ash for the first time, Jote, Mjrn, and all of their female employees thought that Ash was smoking hot. Jote and Mjrn even ordered Ash to clean up their place naked. Additionally, Jote, Mjrn, and some of Team Fran, Mary, Penelo, and Karen's female employees had sex with Ash, with Ash ignoring Burnet's important call during the Blackout mission. After GTA 2, during GTA 5, and after GTA 5, the spirits of Jote, Mjrn, and their female employees would watch Ash do sexual things to his harem and other women.

Team My Little Dolly: Founder: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity/Founded: April 4, 2010/Discontinued: February 1, 2014/Pre-GTA 2 events: Days after My Little Dolly was born, Twilight Sparkle and her friends made a 50/50 deal with a toy company in Los Angeles, with the later using the team's $450,000 to create special dolls. A month later, both Team My Little Dolly and the toy company earned over $2,000,000 from the sold dolls. They gave the company $500,000 to make more, and they used the other half of their money to create a show called My Little Dolly. Seven months later, the very first My Little Dolly episode was aired on a children's network in December 8, 2010, which gained 88.5 views in million, a world-record for most viewed children's shows. The next nine episodes in the same season gained lots of views, too, but the numbers were barely below the first episode's viewership.

Not only did the show attract little girls, but eighteen to sixty-four year old males, too. The only notable males that loved the show were Drew and Surge, with the latter hiding his secret from Brock and Blaine. Also, Surge had wasted loads on money on My Little Dolly merch. The show was popular, but it gained major controversy due to many adult males being a part of the fandom. It became the most-hated show in television history, but after January 5, 2012, Foxxy, Clara, and The King's racist reality show became the most-hated show. During Team My Little Dolly's prime, some of their male friends had gotten arrested, killed, tortured, raped, burned, fired, and thrown in prison for liking My Little Dolly. Even Clay had killed a disloyal employee that loved My Little Dolly in April 11, 2011. In June 6, 2011, a masculine tough guy attempted to murder Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, but groups of brollies, a term for male fans, quickly murdered the guy. Team My Little Dolly hired many guards to protect them since the failed murder attempt. In GTA 3, Red met the six and other female friends of Ragyo.

GTA 2 events: Team My Little Dolly became one of Team Val and Oly's prime targets because Team Val and Oly didn't want Team Furisode to get more recruits for the third and final war due to the large amount of brollies. Burnet destroyed the My Little Dolly studios, Ash nearly killed Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity, Ash, Burnet, Cheren, Ursula, Mako (KLK), Nonon, and Soichiro stole the creators' hot rides while killing some of their guards, Ursula and the Team Val and Oly members sold the hot rides, Burnet and Cheren killed the remaining guards and killed Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, and the two protagonists kidnapped Twilight Sparkle.

While being imprisoned and interrogated inside Val and Oly's mansion, Twilight Sparkle was forced to let Celestia, Luna, and some of Ragyo's friends die because she didn't want to get tortured again. But after Anna and Elsa's deaths, she didn't want to talk anymore. Lucky for her, Surge let her escape, but unfortunately for Surge, he got punished greatly. Ragyo and Twilight Sparkle later learned that Surge was stuck in a Sydney, Australia prison, then the two saved him. Team Val and Oly had learned about Surge being saved, but after Houka used Cidolfus' CD to hack and ruin the Furisode girl's computer, Cheren killed Surge thanks to Lumoise's SWAT team dragging him out. Because of Surge's death, Twilight Sparkle ordered her brollies around the world to kill Ash, but they all failed. Between Nimbasa and Castelia, Burnet had slaughtered many brollies, after Team Val and Oly used a fake Twilight Sparkle account to lure them there. Twilight Sparkle and the brollies that participated in the final war had died, but Drew lived. Drew then abandoned his My Little Dolly lifestyle and began working for Team Val and Oly.

Team Argus: Founder: Argus/Founded: March 25, 1993/Discontinued: April 14, 2013/Pre-GTA 3 events: In January 30, 1993, Millis' 3rd birthday, Argus and Millis' mother got a divorce because their two-year marriage was hitting rock bottom. Millis' mom won a custody battle over Millis, but in February 16, an unknown hitman had assassinated her, and Argus, who probably had hired the unknown hitman, got Millis back. Since then, Millis became daddy's little girl, even in her adult years. Tracey was hired in June 6, 2005. Orson joined in May 21, 2008, thus becoming Millis' love interest. In July 20, however, Orson abandoned Millis during a mission because the mission was deemed to difficult. Orson then skipped town for a year. In September 28, 2009, Orson came back to Snowbelle City, but he found out that Team Argus was still active shortly afterwards. Desperate to hide instead of moving to another place, Orson joined Team Wulfric, after randomly assisting Grant on smuggling drugs.

GTA 3 events: Orson and Red were forced into completing time trial chocolate-related missions for Argus, and all objectives were completed. Orson was freed to go, pissing Millis off. Millis and Tracey eventually wanted Argus to die because of Argus of him mistreated them and his other employees in favor of Red, and Riot came up with a big plan, but not just Argus being dead. Argus had died later after wanting Red to kill him, in courtesy of Millis injecting chemicals inside his chocolates. After GTA 3 and onwards, Orson's chocolate business became a huge success.

Team Cluefinders: Founder: Joni/Founded: October 26, 2000/Pre-GTA 3 and 5 events: The four of them and an old friend, Laptrap (Cluefinders; human form) had met since childhood. The five had went on adventures for educational reasons, with Laptrap being the Laptop guy. However, most adventures weren't safe because of Joni's bad leadership and the five almost getting killed numerous times. Also, they lacked adult supervision because the reckless and bold Joni didn't want Leslie's grandfather (Cluefinders) and other nice adults to interfere in their wild adventures. They ultimately settled down in June 1, 2003. In October 23, 2008, Joni, Santiago, and Laptrap, as adults, became assassins just for money. Despite not being eighteen or older, Leslie became one because of her current lesbian relationship with Joni, but Owen joined the gang two weeks after his eighteenth birthday. During GTA 4's events, Santiago, Leslie, Owen, and Joni stayed in Castelia City, but Laptrap was busy assassinating targets for random criminals. Months later, Laptrap suffered a deadly colon cancer, and he was forced to retire.

GTA 3 and 5 events: A week and a half before Owen's death, Laptrap had died in a Miami, Florida hospital. Santiago, Joni, and Leslie had to attend Laptrap's funeral, delaying their mission on trying to assassinate Red. Leslie, Santiago, and Joni died through the rest of the story. In GTA 5, Willow had revived them and Team Ragyo, but they later defected and betrayed Team Ragyo to join Team Val and Oly. Owen and Santiago were killed by corrupted Ragyo, but Leslie and Joni didn't die. After Moon's wishes, Red forgave Joni, Merilyn, Millis, and Leslie, thus having a mandatory partnership with them. Because of the mandatory thing, Santiago and Owen had to do most missions with the other protagonists and other Val and Oly members, but despite that, the Cluefinders gang's one of the several active common gangs.

Team Ronin Warriors: Founder: Ryo/Founded: November 16, 1982/Discontinued: October 21, 2016/Pre-GTA 4 and 5 events: As a rogue Saffron teenager, Ryo had dropped out of high school and wanted to do fun things instead of obeying his parents and doing his chores and homework almost everyday. After thinking about the idea of selling drugs and weapons while wearing samurai armor, Ryo formed "Team Ronin Warriors". Three days later, Ryo had stole every samurai armor, weapon, and money in a Samurai store before committing arson. Ryo's corruption and money had many teenagers and young adults joining the gang, including Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen. Three years later, Cye, Sage, Kento Rei Fang, and Rowen became co-leaders, after busting their asses to make Ryo a super proud leader. In May 25, 1986, Ryo and his team started a rivalry with the pregnant Usagi and her team, after Ryo had failed to murder Usagi during an essential drug deal. The rivalry ended after Usagi gave birth to Chibiusa in February 13, 1987.

In January 30, 1992, the five common Ronins saved Kayura under Talpa's control, killing Talpa and all of his workers; the Ronins had retaliated after Talpa had killed several of their Ronin grunts during a drug deal that backfired. Ryo then allowed Kayura to have an opportunity of working for him. Kayura accepted. Under the gang, Kayura had free time to train, and she did well in all of Ryo's missions. Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento Rei Fang's extreme jealously towards Kayura came to a whole new level when they had framed her for murdering their Ronin comrades and putting the corpses in Kayura's room. Ryo believed that Kayura had killed the Ronin grunts, causing him and the other common Ronins to attack Kayura. Kayura fled with serious injuries on her, and she had to be hospitalized for two weeks.

After healing, Kayura rushed back to the Ronins' hideout, but she didn't see anybody because they all went to Castelia City. Kayura then settled in Goldenrod City. Team Sailor Moon and Team Ronin Warriors confronted each other in August 13, 1993, but between that date and November of 2011, the gangs rarely fought against each other. Ryo had corrupted Arnold and most of Arnold's classmates in the early 2000s, being responsible for the Hey Arnold gang's existence. In May 6, 2009, Ryo had killed Harold's love interest, Big Patty (Hey Arnold), because Big Patty failed to owe Cye money after a bet on a big boxing event. Harold was very upset over Big Patty's death, and he never knew about the betting part and Ryo killing her. In December of 2011, Team Ronin Warriors occurred a battle against Team Sailor Moon. Finally seeing the common Ronin Warriors, Kayura, who had moved to Castelia City in October 31, 2011, fought them while teaming up with Team Sailor Moon. Kayura's targets fled, and Kayura, Usagi, Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, and Minako suffered minor injuries.

GTA 4 and 5 events: With Hilbert involved in the rivalry, every common Ronin died, but in different locations and in different ways. After Yuli's death and before Mia's death, Kayura had cut off Ryo's arm, leaving him with only one until his death. In GTA 5, Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Ryo ran away from Kayura during the deadly war, but Kayura, Linda, and Moon killed them moments later.

Team Sailor Moon: Founder: Usagi/Founded: June 11, 1980/Pre-GTA 4 and 5 events: Crybaby, childish, and low-educated Usagi had no friends. Even her parents didn't like her crybaby and immature personality. But between June 1 and June 9 of 1980, Usagi made girlfriends that were childish as well, but with different traits. Those girlfriends were Rei (SM), Makoto, Ami, and Minako. The five eventually created their Sailor Moon gang. Rei (SM) wanted to be the leader, but Usagi whined and cried like a little baby, wanting to be the leader. Rei (SM) angrily suggested that the two should play rock, paper, and scissor and see who would become leader. Usagi won the mini-game, becoming the leader. Rei (SM) was upset about her losing, but hours later, she got over it.

Michiru and Haruka both joined in April 1, 1981, Setsuna joined in September 26, 1981, and Tuxedo Mask joined in December 30, 1981, thus becoming Usagi's boyfriend. Despite the gang's small number, they had completed their crime-related objectives, especially drug missions. However, they had hired some OC during the gang's early rival days with the Ronin Warriors. Three months after Chibiusa was born, the gang had robbed loads of banks without getting caught. In June 14, 1987, Usagi, Tuxedo Mask, Chibiusa, Ami, Minako, Rei (SM), and Makoto moved to Castelia City, but Haruka and Michiru moved somewhere in Sinnoh, and Setsuna remained in Saffron City.

Sometime after Chibiusa's 2nd birthday, Tuxedo Mask had died in a car accident. In August 19, 1991, Setsuna kept a homeless Hotaru off the streets in Saffron City, and in May 26, 2004, six days after Hotaru turned eighteen and had wild sex with Setsuna for the first time, Hotaru became a member of the Sailor Moon gang. Chibiusa never wanted to become a Sailor Moon gang member because she'd often get into fights with her mom and stepmoms, but she didn't mind Hotaru, Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka. More OCs had worked for Usagi, but they had either died or left later on.

GTA 4 and 5 events: After serving nineteen years in prison, Hilbert began looking for a job. Minutes later, he started working for Chibiusa. But a few hours later, he jumped ship to Team Sailor Moon because he thought that Chibiusa's job sucked. Hilbert developed a strong and loving relationship with Usagi, Minako, Rei (SM), Makoto, and Ami, thus beating their Ronin-related missions. But it went downhill after Linda became a part of Hilbert's life. It got worse after Hilbert and Linda began to do missions for Blue, just to humiliate a cocky antagonist. Usagi, Ami, Rei (SM), Minako, and Makoto later had a tea party with Linda, Setsuna, Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka, with Hilbert's girlfriends apologizing to Linda for being mean to her. But Hilbert later found out that they had merged with Team Clay, and they wanted to kill Linda and torture him forever, hurting him.

With the help of Burnet, Cheren, Blue, Daisy (Pallet), Charles, Linda, Kayura, Chili, Cress, Cilan, and Blue and Daisy's (Pallet) father, Hilbert had eradicated Brycen, Chibiusa, Benga, Marshal, Alder, and both Team Sailor Moon and Team Clay. After GTA 4, Chibiusa and the Sailor Moon girls started apologizing to Hilbert, Linda, and Kayura, but the three refused to forgive them. Chibiusa gave up in late 2014, but the others kept going and going until Hilbert, Kayura, and Linda finally forgave them before GTA 5's ninety-ninth mission had commenced. Rei (SM), Minako, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto became Hilbert's girlfriends again, with Hotaru, Michiru, Setsuna, and Haruka being his girlfriends as well. Tuxedo Mask went solo in his new life, and he never made contact with the Sailor Moon girls ever since.

Team Benga: Founder: Benga/Founded: March 3, 2007/Discontinued: May 10, 2012/Pre-GTA 4 events: Benga was born on February 25, 1989. At age one, his parents had died during a Titanic-like incident, and they didn't get a chance to reach the Bahamas. Alder had to take care of Benga. Benga grew up as a fighter and an odd person that didn't want to take baths. Benga was expelled at high school because of his anti-bath trait. Another common trait was poor grammar, but he had wanted to include it in his personality since age eight. At age 17, he stopped wearing shoes and regular clothes, and he started wearing jungle-like clothes. His gang had acted like him, but to a lesser extent.

GTA 4 events: Alder wanted Benga and Benga's gang to kill Hilbert. But unfortunately for Alder, they had failed the objective because Chibiusa's beauty had distracted Benga, and Hilbert and Kayura had killed all of Benga's gang members. Because of Benga's looks, Chibiusa had insulted him and even threatened to call the cops on him, but Benga said that he was rich, and that he'd do anything for her. Benga showed Chibiusa $10,000 as proof, and with that, Chibiusa ordered Benga to make her happy by cleaning up her place and buying her expensive stuff, and Benga agreed, discontinuing his gang. Despite Benga's appearance, Chibiusa grew fond of him, and before their deaths, Chibiusa admitted to Benga that she loved him. In GTA 5, Benga, Chibiusa, and many others pretended to be on Team Ragyo just to get revived. After they did, both Benga and Chibiusa headed straight to New Jersey's jungle to live there to the rest of their lives.

Team Blue: Founder Blue/Founded: August 9, 2011/Pre-GTA 4 and 5 events: After Blue's father had given away his Horse Shot casino to Blue and retired, Blue made a gang, and it quickly became successful in a ten-day span.

GTA 4 and 5 events: In GTA 4, Linda made a deal with Blue, wanting to embarrass Grimsley. Linda and Hilbert had completed missions for Blue before Grimsley's humiliation and death. Afterwards, Blue and Daisy (Pallet) helped Hilbert and Linda fight against Team Clay and Team Sailor Moon, not only because of Clay being their enemy, but because of their friendship with the two. In GTA 5, Blue was one of Moon's few bosses. He later worked for Valerie and Olympia and trained with them because of the upcoming war. Blue, with many other Val and Oly members, died in the war, but they were later revived.

Team Daisy (Pallet): Founder: Daisy (Pallet)/Founded: July 15, 2000/Pre-GTA 4 and 5 events: As a teenager, Daisy (Pallet) was almost raped by Clay's nephew, and Daisy (Pallet) and Blue's father had killed him. Because of that, the three were forced to flee and live in Castelia City. Prior to the incident, Daisy (Pallet) and Blue had wanted to work for Clay after turning into adults. Five years later, Daisy (Pallet) had trained in World Fitness, and she eventually made her gang. Team Sailor Moon vs. Team Ronin Warriors wasn't the only common gang war in Castelia. Team Daisy (Pallet) vs. Team Liza (Jotho) and Team Emmy had went on for almost twelve years, and it was more intense.

GTA 4 and 5 events: Linda and Hilbert had worked for Daisy (Pallet), with Emmy and Liza (Jotho) getting killed in two of several Daisy (Pallet) missions. Daisy (Pallet) was credited for saving Linda's life because she had caught Team Sailor Moon and Team Clay together, and she had informed Hilbert about it. Four years later, Moon had worked for Daisy (Pallet) a few times, and Daisy (Pallet) had killed Emmy, Liza (Jotho), and Clay's nephew in the war.

Team Clay: Founder: Clay/Founded: January 4, 1971/Discontinued: July 1, 2012/Pre-GTA 4 events: After discovering a small Driftveil Cavern, an eighteen-year old Clay stole his rich family's money, leaving them broke. Unlike the other gangs, Clay's gang had to do their mandatory job by acting tough all the time. If not, they'd die. Daisy (Pallet) and Blue's father had worked for Clay until the incident between Daisy (Pallet) and Clay's nephew.

GTA 4 events: Ryo, Drayden, and Clay had merged their teams together, but after Cye's death, Ryo furiously ended the merger because Hilbert had killed Cye and most of Drayden's men in a Kayura-type way; Kayura had trained Hilbert before Hilbert went to Opelucid City. Brycen, Alder, and Marshal later became Team Clay members because they wanted Hilbert dead. Before Team Clay got decimated by Hilbert, Clay told Hilbert that he had killed one-hundred and fifty six disloyal employees. Hilbert had killed Clay again in GTA 5.

Team Drayden: Founder: Drayden/Founded: March 15, 2012/Discontinued: May 15, 2012/Pre and current GTA 4 events: According to Iris, Clay had brainwashed Drayden into an unscrupulous ass that cared about money, women, drugs, his friends, his gang, and unfair treatment to people he didn't care about. Team Drayden was born since the corruption, and Opelucid's crime rate had went through the roof. A notable crime was Ariana getting kidnapped, which was one of this series' most ironic things because Ariana was kidnapped by Team Rocket, one under Giovanni and one under Madame Boss, twice in late 2013, Ariana later worked for Valerie and Olympia, Drayden, Giovanni, and Madame Boss became Team Ragyo members, and because of the eventual deadly war between Team Val and Oly and Team Ragyo. Ariana was later saved by Iris and Hilbert, and Hilbert, Burgundy, Linda, Ariana, Iris, and Georgia ultimately killed off Team Drayden.

Centaurtology: Founders: Allegra and Sheena (Pokemon)/Founded: Late 2013/Discontinued: Late 2013/Pre-GTA 2 events and GTA 2 events: Ash randomly got into a conversation with Allegra and Sheena (Pokemon); the conversation was about them showing Ash's God's real looks, courtesy of Kevin, who had found the ancient picture. After Ash's GTA 1 adventure had ended, Allegra and Sheena (Pokemon)'s Centaurtology cult was born. Gary, Lucy, Greta, Alice, Melody, Kidd, Bianca (Jotho), Anabel, Angie, Carlita, Lizabeth, Chuck (Pokemon), Chuck's wife (Pokemon), Roxanne, Winona , Tucker (Pokemon), Scott (Pokemon), Roark, and a variety of non-Pokemon characters were part of the group. The cult's plan was to drown themselves to get eternal life from God in December 31, 2013, but thanks to Kevin telling Ash, Burnet, Cheren, and Soichiro about that plan, it failed, with Sheena and Allegra getting shot and killed after trying to convince Ash to join the cult. The members moved on, and Anabel and Angie later became dirty cops in Honolulu.

A/N: Apparently, I cannot make my pre-GTA 4, 1, 2, 3, and 5 scenes between 1971 and 2016 chapter yet because I still have more gangs to go in the next chapter, but there are less than twenty gangs left.

Oh, and I had fixed some errors in the last chapter, and I had changed Team Rocket's original founded date to February because I did mention that Team Clay was the oldest gang in a previous chapter. I also changed the start of Drake's several-year imprisonment in 2005 because 2009 wasn't the right year at all since Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon) had met each other that year, and I didn't want to make a huge GTA 1 plot-hole.

That Final Fantasy series story! I had to do it. The Final Fantasy series is one of my favorite game (Fran)chises as well. The Sephiroth stabbing Aeris is one of my favorite Final Fantasy series moments, obviously, but another one is that you can play as Fran and Penelo only instead of having a third partner with them, but not in several occasions. I was heavily in love with the FranxPenelo pairing back in 2009, I had read lots of yuri fanfiction between the two, and I had saved a shit-ton of yuri, semi-yuri, and non-yuri fanart of them. I still love the pairing today, hence the two being leaders in their group.

End of Chapter 67


	68. Chapter 68

Team Ape Escape: Founder: Spike/Founded: March 21, 1998/Pre-GTA 2 and 5 events: As mega fans of primates, Spike and Jake had joined Boston's primate camp, a camp Natalie's grandfather had owned, to catch small primates for fun. Natalie joined, too. But unfortunately, Specter, Spike's eventual zoo rival, stole all the nets. However, Spike and Jake caught Specter attempting to sell the nets to a rich criminal named Tomuki (Ape Escape). Tomuki fled from the police, but Specter was sentenced to a year in juve. Tomuki later settled in Castelia City, but Usagi had murdered him for injuring Minako and Ami during a gunfight over a stash of drugs.

Two months later, Team Ape Escape was born despite Spike being way too young to own a gang. Spike's goals were to build a primate zoo and an primate-exclusive airplane with drug money and steal any primate. Jake was the first member. Natalie became the second member. Several months later, Jimmy (Ape Escape) wanted to join, and Spike let him. Days later, Helga (Ape Escape), a runaway girl and a troublemaker, joined, thus developing a mega crush on Spike. After getting out of juve, Scepter learned about Spike's plans, and he decided to copy it without letting Team Ape Escape know. Yumi and Kei joined in their teenage years, but Helga (Ape Escape), Jimmy (Ape Escape), Natalie, Jake, and even Spike disliked him for his arrogant behavior. Despite Kei's cocky personality, however, he was proven to be a solid worker, being responsible for the gang's longetivity.

One day, Kei had gotten into a heated argument with Spike and Helga (Ape Escape) because Spike wanted him and Jimmy (Ape Escape) to steal bananas together at a restricted banana factory. Kei threatened to commit suicide had he not worked alone, and Yumi begged Spike not to let it happen. Sadly for Kei, he failed the mission, and his surgery had lasted for thirty-six hours.

GTA 2 and 5 events: Team Mary and Karen and Team Fran and Penelo had to merge with Team Ape Escape to steal lots of primates at Guaruga, but Kei was fired before the mission had started. That mission was completed. The next mission was to murder Specter and steal all of his primates. Only Ash murdered Specter, while the others did the primate part. Team Ape Escape then got into a drug deal with the two teams. After going through another super-long surgery, Kei was rehired, and he vowed that he'd act like an arrogant dick again. Later on, Ash had to do a pointless filler mission for Helga (Ape Escape), which led to her and Spike having sex at night. After the deaths of Mary, Karen, Fran, Penelo, Jote, Mjrn, and Vaan, Yumi and Kei became victims of Ragyo, and Ash told Yumi and Kei's friends about the sad news. To avenge their friends' tragic deaths, Jimmy (Ape Escape), Natalie, and Jake joined Team Val and Oly to take on Ragyo and Team Furisode, but Spike and Helga (Ape Escape) decided not to join. Also, Spike shut his zoo down until Ragyo's death. After GTA 2, Spike and Helga (Ape Escape) owned a Lumoise zoo, and they became Team Val and Oly members.

In GTA 5, Moon had done a few filler missions for Spike, Helga (Ape Escape), Valerie, and Olympia. Despite his past with Spike, Specter, like Chibiusa, Benga, and other fake members, pretended to become a Team Ragyo member to live a new life. In the war, corrupted Ragyo had murdered Helga (Ape Escape), Spike, Natalie, Jimmy (Ape Escape), and Jake, but they and other victims were brought back to life.

Aether Foundation: Founder: Lusamine/November 23, 1989/Discontinued: October 14, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: Many months before Lusamine had given her money to Honolulu to build Aether University and Aether Paradise, she formed a partnership with Mina's parents in December 10, 1988. Her partnership with them, however, quickly went south because Lusamine was doing all the work, and Mina's parents was constantly doing drugs. Wanting to end it, Mina's parents had snitched on Lusamine for smuggling drugs in January 29, 1989, but Lusamine had an intelligent lawyer to support her, getting away with the crime.

Aether Foundation was the least common gang of all common gangs; their profile was low, rarely committing crimes. She married Wicke sometime after leaving Mohn. In early 2014, Ragyo and the Furisode girls asked Lusamine and Lillie to help them fight against Team Val and Oly in the third and final war, but both declined it because they'd be busy. Days after Mina and Lillie started dating each other, Lusamine found out that her former partners were Mina's parents, and Lusamine began to hold a grudge towards Mina. She also hated Lillie more than Gladion because of Lillie's lesbian relationship with Mina.

GTA 5 events: Lusamine had plotted on torturing Mina and Lillie. Lillie was originally supposed to do hard time trial missions for Lusamine, but because of Moon being a very common Team Val and Oly member, she chose her instead of Lillie. It was revealed that Lusamine had a mental-illness, and that she refused to seek help. After her second revival, however, she sought help because she wanted Ash to love her again. She had professional help in a nine-month span. And in June, she had a normal orgy with Wicke, Mina, Lillie, Angie, and Anabel.

Team Skull: Founder: Guzma/Founded: February 6, 2013/Discontinued: October 14, 2016/Pre-GTA 5: Team Skull was under construction, and Guzma had to wait until late 2016 to take over Alola with Spark, Candela, and Blanche. Guzma also had created a nightclub, and he had married Kukui.

GTA 5 events: Near the end of the Gohan Saga, Plumeria had left Team Skull and became Moon's girlfriend because the Skull grunts wanted her dead despite her being a perfect big sister figure to them. Shortly after the end of the Gohan Saga, many Skull grunts attemped to kill Plumeria and Moon, but they all failed. Guzma's friendship with Ragyo caused him and Team Skull to become targets. Kukui became a target, too, after he and Burnet broke up their friendship. Guzma and Kukui hid away from Ragyo's enemies, but Nanu eventually told Plumeria and Moon about their location, Po Town, leading to the antagonists' deaths. They, and many other previously deceased targets on Team Ragyo, had died again.

Team Instinct: Founder: Spark/Founded: April 25, 2001/Discontinued: October 21, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: As a teenager and Willow's assistant, Spark made Team Instinct. The reason for this was because of his late father's instinct behavior. But unlike Spark, his father was a more serious instinct persona than him.

GTA 5: Spark had helped Sun recover an ancient ball, and he was Sun's friend of benefits. At the start of the Assistants Saga, his instinct freaks were causing a lot of trouble towards people, but Moon stopped them. During Moon's brief imprisonment, Spark was afraid to kill Moon, and Moon commented that Spark didn't have the look of a killer, hence why Spark was a weaker version of his father. Despite Spark, Blanche, and Candela teaming up against Moon again, the well-trained Moon dominated them. Spark was frustrated at this, but he died after failing to shoot and kill Moon. Spark reunited with Sun after his revival, but he got killed by Moon again.

Team Valor: Founder: Candela/Founded: September 31, 2001/Discontinued: October 21, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: As a little girl, Candela's parents had taught her how to be brave, and she eventually joined Washington D.C.'s police force in 2000. But a year later, she got fired for unintentionally letting a couple of hostages die, and many people had called her a disgrace. Because of people giving her negative and harsh criticism over her actions, she lost it, attacking and killing many officers and other authorities, and innocent people. She became one of the FBI's most wanted criminals. Candela fled to Corvallis, Oregon to lay low, and she became Willow's last assistant, thus creating Team Valor. Candela and Blanche occurred a love relationship a month later, but it wasn't a normal one. They loved to dominate each other and call each other's dirty names during rough and hardcore sex.

GTA 5 events: Candela was one of the two antagonists to knock Moon out cold during the first fight, but spirit Ragyo had distracted Moon before the action. In the second fight, Candela and Blanche had fought hard, but they ultimately fled and left the helpless Spark. Moon discovered Candela's secret underground base later on; the base had a tough training session and hidden messages. Candela and Blanche had fought Moon for the third time, but in a gunfight. Both had escaped from Moon and Red in Washington D.C., but they later died twice by Moon.

Team Mystic: Founder: Blanche/Founded: February 17, 2001/Discontinued: October 21, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: Blanche was Willow's first assistant. Before that, she was in a cult her parents had made even before she was born. A New Hampshire SWAT team had decimated the cult because of their cannibalism trait, but Blanche was the only survivor, and she had to cook and eat the rest of the cult members to make herself feel strong. After stealing enough money for years, she traveled out west. In a five-year span, she had eaten captured Mr. Satan haters because Mai and Videl wanted them to suffer for insulting their idol and father.

GTA 5 events: Moon was very creeped out by Blanche's personality and other traits. Valerie, Olympia, and a few Val and Oly members were creeped out after learning about her, too. Blanche was shown to be an excellent fighter, too, but she wasn't the best. During a few missions, Moon had seen a Mystic member impersonating Blanche, some Mystics humping status of Blanche, and some Mystics chanting their team's name outside of Moon's mom's property. Before, during, and after GTA 5, most Team Ragyo members didn't like her personality, but they thought that it was better than being a My Little Dolly fan.

Team Dim Sum: Founder: Blake Hall/Founded: March 20, 2016/Discontinued: October 21, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: According to Lavana, who had created an all-female Crimson Unit gang during her high school days, no one took Team Dim Sum seriously until Emily gave them $3,000,000. With that, and being under Team Ragyo and Team Emily, people had feared them, and they had added more recruits.

GTA 5 events: Because Widowmaker had stayed in the mansion with hidden surveillance devices on her, Emily saw most members' looks, and she showed Team Dim Sum, Team Go-Rock Squad, and Team Pincher the members in the videos. Additionally, Gohan was attacked by Dim Sum grunts during a drug mission in Pueltown, Almia, and the Val and Oly members, who had participated in the Rome missions, were attacked by Dim Sum, Go-Rock Squad, and Pincher grunts as well. Moon saved Kate and Kellyn in two missions, and she wiped out the Crimson Unit and all common characters. However, Lavana later joined Team Val and Oly just to be in Ash's harem.

Team Go-Rock Squad: Founder: Gordor/Founded: November 9, 2013/Discontinued: October 21, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: Aside from the Rock Quad, a band that'd perform concerts, the gang was a very uncommon gang during it's first few years. But sometime during the summer of 2016, Emily offered them gallons of money to be on her team and Ragyo's team. Thanks to Emily, the Rock Quad became a more serious mini-gang.

GTA 5 events: Moon tarnished a concert from Rock Quad, thus killing all four members, their Go-Rock Squad comrades, and their father. The only member that defected was Tiffany, greatly upsetting the team. Tiffany showed no remorse on betraying her team and family because she didn't want to live in the same world with Ragyo.

Team Pincher/Societea: Founder: Edward (Pokemon)/Founded: August 31, 2010/Discontinued: October 21, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: Pincher didn't exist until April 1, 2014; Societea only had Edward (Pokemon) and three other common members before and after Pincher's existence. They became stronger, after making an important deal with Emily.

GTA 5 events: Blue Eyes, Red Eyes, Purple Eyes, and a couple of grunts had argued with Solana, Summer, Ben (Pokemon), and Lunick, but Moon sided with the latter group before killing the admins and grunts. A while later, Moon eradicated more Pinchers and Societea inside a submarine. Similar to Dim Sum and Go-Rock Squad's common female members, Blue Eyes had defected before the deadly war had begun.

Team Overwatch: Founders: Soldier 76 (Overwatch) and Reaper/Founded: December 29, 1988/Discontinued: October 18, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: Jack Morrison, Soldier 76's real name, and Gabriel Reyes, Reaper's real name, weren't really the founders of Overwatch; they were hired by a rogue version of the United Nations, an international and terrorist group that wanted to corrupt many elite soldiers and take over the world. The original headquarters was located at Zurich, Switzerland. Torbjorn Lindholm (Overwatch), engineer and weapon designer from Sweden, Reinhardt Wilhelm (Overwatch; human form), a tall Crusader-minded person from Germany, Ana Amari (Overwatch), an expert sniper from Egypt, and Liao (Overwatch), an unknown member with unknown information.

Wanting to control Overwatch themselves and steal all the money, Soldier 76 and Reaper murdered the real founders, thus becoming leaders. Only the recruits were spared. Since then, they had gathered many skilled, renowned, and amazingly talented fighters, scientists, and doctors from all over the world to keep Overwatch running for many years to come. Several years later, however, there was a nasty conflict between Soldier 76 and Reaper because Reaper's original personality was starting to fade, and Reaper eventually left Team Overwatch. Months later, Blackwatch, Reaper's organization, came to life, and both Blackwatch and Overwatch became dangerous enemies. In July 28, 1997, Reaper and his army attacked the headquarters. To completely annihilate all of Overwatch, Reaper hit a self-destruct sequence button from the headquarters' secret room, killing his army, injuring Soldier 76, Ana, and himself, and killing the rest of Overwatch. After being conscious, Reaper assumed that all of his enemies were dead. But after looking at a broken mirror, he saw his face being mildly disfigured.

After Reaper left, Soldier 76 and Ana woke up, and they were saddened to see their place in ruins and all of their dead comrades. Both agreed to rebuild Overwatch and give the leader role to somebody else. In May 14, 1998, they encountered Dr. Harold Winston and Winston making a 98% completed Rocket outside a facility in London, England. The duo were surprised to see Winston acting like a real human, but Dr. Harold explained that he and groups of scientists had illegally used genetic human DNA inside a horde of gorillas years ago, and that only Winston displayed such rapid brain development from the gene therapy that he was taken under the wing of Dr. Harold, who taught him science and inspired him with tales of human ingenuity. He also said that the other uprising-minded gorillas had killed the other scientists for not being their kind, and that he had killed them while suffering injuries.

Winston ultimately agreed to become leader of the Overwatch gang, thus having his headquarters/hideout in London. The first member of the newly Overwatch was Mercy, a great healer. The second member was Gerard Lacroix (Overwatch), a Talon defector and Widowmaker's ex-husband. The reason Gerard had left Talon and broke up with Widowmaker was because of Widowmaker murdering his close parents during a mission where Widowmaker had to bomb a target's Le Black coffee shop, his parents' favorite Lumoise place. Because of Gerard becoming an Overwatch member, Talon, whose rule was to kill the defectors and their new teams, declared war on Overwatch. Dr. Harold died from a freak accident in September 1, 1999. The war started in June 5, 2000. Learning about the war, Blackwatch wanted to merge with Talon, and Talon agreed. However, McCree betrayed Blackwatch and Talon, and joined Team Overwatch a day after Widowmaker had killed Gerard.

With McCree in the mix, Talon and Blackwatch were forced to retreat because they were low on killers. Widowmaker was never seen by an Overwatch member during the war due to her known persona as a sniper, even though she had used other ways to injure and kill her targets in later years. And despite them being the same merged team for a while, Widowmaker and McCree had never seen each other. In October 20, 2004, Junkrat and Roadhog became members, but they only wanted to participate in explosive-related missions. In November 23, 2005, Talon and Blackwatch declared war on Overwatch again. Sombra (Overwatch), an expert hacker, was Talon's recent member, but McCree, Junkrat, and Roadhog had murdered her and other vicious OCs in November 30, 2005. Afterwards, Overwatch saw a discovery on Sombra's phone; the discovery was a giant base at Giza Plateau, Egypt.

Soldier 76 and Ana went there alone. Hakim (Overwatch), some Talon OCs, and some Blackwatch OCs had died, and the base was blown into pieces, but Reaper murdered Soldier 76. Reaper fled from Ana. In January 6, 2006, Widowmaker and Reaper agreed to discontinue their groups and join Overwatch, but Reaper had to change his identity, clothing, and name first. They also agreed to secretly kill Ana, and they wanted to end the Overwatch gang at the right time. The future GTA 5 antagonists murdered their comrades and stole their money and jewely, ending the teams. After being Overwatch members for a month, they murdered Ana during a mission with her and later lied that the targets had murdered her. The confident and over-bragging Zarya joined in March 25, 2007. A year after Emily got into a coma, Tracer joined and later became Widowmaker's lover.

In January 23, 2011, Mei joined the gang, and Tracer immediately fell in love with her, thus Tracer and Widowmaker breaking up. In a GTA 3 Snowbelle City scene, Widowmaker met Red for the first time, and Tracer got her AK-47 from Widowmaker. She then growled after seeing Tracer kissing Mei on the cheek. Maron asked Widowmaker if she and Tracer were ex-lovers, but Widowmaker shouted "I KNEW COMING HERE WAS A BAD IDEA!" before leaving. Lucio and D.Va joined a year and a half after GTA 2.

GTA 5 events: In a deleted scene, Emily, Widowmaker, Reaper, Junkrat, Zarya, and Roadhog held Winston, McCree, D.Va, Lucio, and Mercy at gunpoint, and Widowmaker and Reaper revealed that they were part of Blackwatch and Talon, and that they had murdered Gerard, Ana, and Soldier 76. Widowmaker murdered Winston, D.Va, Mercy, Lucio, and McCree while being recorded by Rootrick, ending Overwatch for good.

Team Emily: Founders: Emily and Widowmaker/Founded: December 25, 2015/Discontinued: October 21, 2016/Pre-GTA 5 events: A few weeks after waking up from a long coma, Emily caught Tracer and Mei kissing each other, and Emily found that Tracer had to dump her because of the coma. Emily was very hurt, and she was crying. Widowmaker later comforted her. After talking to Willow, who was visiting his family for the holidays, and spirit Ragyo, the duo formed Team Emily. Before they had recruited Pincher, Dim Sum, and Go-Rock Squad, Widowmaker was assassinating targets for money and doing heist missions around the world. Widowmaker even taught Emily how to defend herself.

GTA 5 events: The two liquidated Team Overwatch; some members had defected, and the others had died. Emily also ordered Rootrick to kidnap Moon's mom, but Moon's mom was later saved. The most notable mission Emily had succeeded was allowing Pincher grunts, Go-Rock Squad grunts, and Dim Sum grunts to protect Sun from Team Val and Oly members in Rome, causing Willow to weaken God and Satan and revive Team Ragyo. Emily and Widowmaker became lesbian lovers during a cutscene. Rootrick, Reaper, Zarya, Junkrat, and Roadhog had died, leaving Team Emily without members before Willow's third wish. Widowmaker and Emily fought Tracer and Mei twice. The latter two were bound after the first fight, but Red saved them, and Moon. But the end of their second fight was ugly; Tracer and Mei were able to kill them.

Team Dark: Founders: Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon)/Founded: April 21, 2009/Discontinued: July 21, 2017/Pre-GTA 1, 2, and 5 events: Ragyo had ruined people's pasts, and Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon) were one of Ragyo's many victims. Days after killing most of her family members, Phoebe (Pokemon) met Glacia, and she asked Glacia where was she from. Glacia replied that she had to move away from her old country because of the repetitive actions against her. Phoebe said that her family tried to kill her recently. Both agreed to build a team and go against the world. A day later, they went into a ship to rob it and kill the pirates and captain. They did, thus encountering Drake and freeing him. Drake explained how he had winded up in prison for several years, then the girls added him to their group, which he loved.

During their time together, they recruited people to be their pirates, they tricked other drug dealers during drug deals, and they betrayed some of their workers. Notable victims were Mary, Karen, Lorelei, Clair, Steven (Pokemon), Sidney, Wallace, and Lanette's old boyfriend, with the latter getting killed before GTA 1. In GTA 4, they tried to recruit Hilbert, but Hilbert insulted them. And in GTA 3, Red beat them to a pulp, after Ragyo told him to do it. Red had also killed their first crew of pirates.

GTA 1, 2, 5, and post-GTA 5 events: Ash began working for them sometime during his first adventure, but the trio later betrayed him. Before the betrayal, they had raped Clara, Foxxy, and The King for the first time. After their deaths, they went to hell, and they raped their favorite targets again and again and again. After learning about Ragyo ruining their past, they got hurt, and they cried. But the racists comforted them, being there for them. Since then, Drake, Clara, The King, Phoebe (Pokemon), Foxxy, and Glacia began having consensual sex with each other. Then, the six plotted on getting revenge against Ragyo by getting Ragyo and Team Furisode killed in the final war. But they ended up being Ragyo's puppets in hell because of their actions.

Months before GTA 5, Ragyo had put them in a crystal, trapping them there. But after Team Ragyo's revival, corrupted Ragyo threw the crystal faraway, and it broke in Manele, Alola. Ever since they got out of the crystal, they had so much sex, they eat great food, and they were living a great life. But unfortunately, Team Val and Oly found them many months later, and Moon killed them. Even worse, they returned to hell, dealing with Team Ragyo again.

A/N: I've left out some gangs, but that's it! And look at Overwatch! Like the Final Fantasy characters' backstories, I had to extend the Overwatch characters' backstories by explaining how Winston became a later leader of Overwatch and how Reaper and Widowmaker ended up in the group, and I had to make it dark. The next chapter! Pre-GTA 4, 3, 1, 2, and 5 scenes between 1971 and 2016! Some will include racism and underage content. If most of you have been following my GTA stories in a three-year span, you already know who's going to say racist stuff, and you already know who's going to get involved in the underage scenes. But not just those scenes. I'll have a younger Moon celebrating over sporting events in June 1999, June 2003, June 2005, June 2007, and June 2014. If you're a knowledgeable basketball fan, you know what I'm talking about. I'll also add some past scenes that involves the other protagonists and some of the antagonists. If I discover more errors, I'll fix them right away!

End of Chapter 68


	69. Chapter 69

A/N: This is it! The pre-GTA 4, 3, 1, 2, and 5 scenes! This chapter will also contain Graphic Language throughout, Strong Sexual Content/Nudity from some other characters, Substance Abuse, and Graphic Violent Images/Gore. Enjoy!

London/A London Hospital/May 18, 1985; 4:01 p.m....

"It's a girl..." an OC doctor was giving the newborn Emily to Emily's parents; he didn't look too happy, and he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Our baby," Emily's mom was smiling; Emily's dad, too.

"What should we name her?" Emily's dad asked.

"There are so many nice names to choose, but the best one I'm thinking of is... Emily," Emily's mom said.

"Emily. Great choice, honey," Emily's dad agreed.

"Welcome to earth, Emily," Emily's mom said, slowing rocking her baby back and forth.

"I'll be right back..." the doctor said, leaving the room. Then, he threw up on the floor infront of an OC nurse.

"What is wrong, doctor?" the nurse asked.

"See for yourself..." the doctor replied, feeling sick.

The nurse entered the room before seeing Emily's ugly face. "OH, MY BLOODY GOD!" the nurse sheirked in horror. She stepped out, then she threw up on the doctor's vomit. "That's the ugliest baby I've ever seen, doctor... It looks like a failed abortion baby..." the nurse said, feeling sick as well.

* * *

 

London/A London High School/March, 7, 2001; 12:49 p.m....

"You're a fucking ugly shithead, Emily!" a generic London student was pointing at a crying and injured Emily; he, other students, and even teachers, lunch ladies, and principals were laughing at Emily for her looks. The same student and two others had given Emily a nasty wedgie, two wet willies, and two black eyes, and they had ripped her shirt off, exposing her bra. Because of her ugly looks, Emily was the laughingstock of the school, and rightfully so.

"I hate you all!" Emily cried. She ran off, but a teacher tripped her, and Emily's face landed on a plate of mashed potatoes with gravy. Then, two muscular teens took her outside before tossing her inside the school's smelly garbage bin. Everybody else went outside and then took pictures of the saddened and ugly Emily. Not a single soul here felt bad for Emily. After all, she had no business being here.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Moon's former house/June 25, 1999; after the time clock hits to zero...

"MY SPURS DID IT! MY SPURS DID IT!" Moon was super-exciting over her Spurs team winning their first ever NBA title.

"Congrats to your team, Moon!" Moon's dad said, sitting on the couch with his wife.

"Thanks, dad! GO, SPURS, GO!" Moon said.

"Go, Spurs, go indeed, Moon! Your team has heart!" Moon's mom said.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Moon's house/June 15, 2003; after the time clock hits to zero...

"Two-time NBA champions!" Moon began hugging Sun, who had came here to watch Game 6 with Moon and Moon's mom.

"I'm happy for you, Moon!" Sun hugged back.

"Two titles in a four-year span, Moon! That ain't bad!" Moon's mom said.

"If not for the Los Angeles Fakers' three-year run we would've had five titles right now! The Fakers can screw themselves! They are below us!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Moon's house/June 23, 2005; after the time clock hits to zero...

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss! A third title for my mega Spurs!" Moon shouted with joy.

"Congratulations to you, the team, and the other fans, dear! That Spurs team played excellent defense!" Moon's mom said.

"Great time to be a Spurs fan again, Moon!" Sun said, patting Moon's back.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Moon's house/June 14, 2007; after the time clock hits to zero...

"THREE NBA TITLES IN THREE YEARS! FOUR OVERALL!" Moon got super happy.

"I just realize that they've won it in an odd year! But kudos to the Spurs for winning another NBA title!" Sun said.

"Had the stupid NBA changed their seeding format before the 2005-06 season, a Spurs-Mavericks Western Conference Finals would've happened in that season, and the Spurs would've pounded the Miami Heat and refs in the NBA Finals!" Moon said.

"Will they win another championship? Probably!" Moon's mom said.

"Probably? The Spurs are a smart organization, which means that they'll win another one very soon, and one after that!" Moon said.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Moon's house/June 15, 2014; after the time clock hits zero...

"Take that, Miami, you godfuckingdamn cheating motherfucking cocklicking cunts!" Moon cursed.

"You've got a big potty-mouth, don'tcha? But I'm happy the Miami Heat lost! I hate them like everybody else!" Moon's mom said.

"Hey, Heat! Go back to Miami and cry! You guys are frauds!" Sun said.

"You're godfuckingdamn right they are, Sun! Two years ago, they had to face an INEXPERIENCED Thunder team instead of us, and last year, they needed a three-point shot miracle to extend the series against us! Scratch away those two, and LeCunt will currently be 0-5 in the NBA Finals!" Moon ranted for the right reasons.

"LeCunt? I don't swear much, but that sound appropriate!" Moon's mom said.

"LeCunt, LeCocksucker, LeBitch, LeFucktard, LeMotherfucker, LePussy, LeTwat, LePrick, LeChoke, LeShithead, LeClit, LeAsshole, LeDick, LeBastard, I can go on and on! And fuck ESPN, and fuck LeUnclefucker's brain-dead, mentally-challenged fucktards! Fucking LeSlurping motherfucking shit stain cunts!" Moon cursed more.

* * *

 

Castelia City/Castelia's prison/August 30, 2008/3:33 p.m....

"This chicken breast tastes so good, I'm gonna insert my penis inside it, fuck it, and make it my bitch!" Hilbert said in a sarcastically tone. The prisoners around him laughed, enjoying his sarcasm and humor.

"Hilbert, you crack me up!" a taller guy with a scar on his cheek said, then he and the others stopped laughing. "What will you do in 2012? Find a job for comedians?" he asked.

"I dunno, man. Hell, I don't know fuck all about Castelia. While I was being transported to this shithole in 1993, I'd seen little of it, and that was it! But on the bright side, I can finally eat good shit!" Hilbert replied.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch for leaving in the next several years, Hilbert. We'll leave after that year!" a gay muscular man said.

"Your release date is in January 1, 2013, bud! You're the next lucky son of a bitch!" Hilbert said.

"I'm disappointingly the least lucky son of a bitch. I'll get out in March 16, 2018!" a man from a southern state, Louisiana, said.

"You've been here since 1995, man. Obviously, criminals will get a shit-ton of years for murder, but you're lucky for not getting a life sentence!" Hilbert said.

"I hate judges that gives criminals bogus years. 141,078 years in prison!? A criminal getting thirty, forty, fifty or more years in prison will obviously die depending on their age!" a short skinny man said.

"I agree! By the way, I've heard rumors about a Kanto boy going to prison at the age of eleven in 1999!" Hilbert said.

"Eleven!? Unbelievable! If true, Kanto's fucking nuts!" a muscular Mexican man said.

"Some places in some countries have their own crazy rules. Even Unova! But my prison sentence makes sense! Embezzlement and aggravated assault are serious charges!" Hilbert said.

* * *

 

London/London's Bright Color bar/April 2, 2005; 6:33 p.m...

"Somethin' wrong, mate?" Tracer asked Emily, joining the sad-faced woman.

"No, nothing's wrong..." Emily replied, not looking at Tracer.

"C'mon, mate! I ain't gonna hurt ya! You can tell me anything!" Tracer said, then Emily looked at her.

Emily sighed. "Not counting my family, nobody loves me because I'm ugly..." Emily said lowly.

"Ugly? You're not ugly," Tracer said.

"You're lying... You think I'm ugly... Inside your mind, you're laughing at me..." Emily said.

"Don't go far with assumptions, mate! You're cute, cuter that any gal I've met in my life!" Tracer said.

"I should go..." Emily said, getting up.

"Sit back down," Tracer said, gently sitting Emily down. Then, she surprised Emily with a kiss on the lips before fondling the back of Emily's neck. Emily thought about leaving, but three seconds later, she used her tongue to find Tracer's tongue. Touching it, Emily swirled it, french-kissing the pilot. Tracer french-kissed back.

After seeing an ugly woman kissing a pretty woman, a lesbian unintentionally threw up on her girlfriend. A lesbian couple left, five other lesbians shook their heads, a couple of lesbians were murmuring to each other about a cute lesbian making out with an ugly lesbian, a lesbian ran straight to the restroom to throw up, three lesbians that just got here immediately left, and a lesbian gave both Tracer and Emiy the finger. A lesbian suddenly shouted, "STOP KISSING THAT UGLY FUCK AND KISS A MORE ATTRACTIVE LESBIAN!", but Emily and Tracer didn't stop.

Eight seconds later, Emily ended the kiss. "We haven't known each other a lot, but you're the best. I'm Emily," Emily said.

"And I'm Lena. Let's go to my apartment room and make love," Tracer said.

While leaving with Tracer, Emily got hit by trash, small glass of cups, and liquor bottles. She even got booed. But Emily didn't give a damn. All she cared about was her new love, Tracer.

* * *

 

Castelia City/After the recording of the Hot Tub episode/October 20, 2004; 4:56 p.m....

"Clara, I got a confession to make," Foxxy said, meeting Clara in the backyard of the Drawn Together home.

"What's the confession, servant girl?" Clara asked.

"I hate my own race," Foxxy replied.

"You do!? Are you serious!?" Clara wasn't expecting to hear that from Foxxy.

"I've been hating niggers for almost two decades!" Foxxy said, then she explained the story to Clara.

"Normally, I don't say this to niggers because father said so, but I love you! You're the best nigger ever!" Clara said.

"What about other self-hating niggers?" Foxxy asked.

"Them, too!" Clara replied.

"On-camera, I'll act black, but you act racist towards me. I'll respond to your racism sometimes," Foxxy said.

"Got it, servant girl!" Clara agreed.

"One more thing, Clara. Drawn Together is not a reality show. It's fake," Foxxy said.

"That means Toot had faked her death, too!" Clara said.

"Other shit is fake, too! Let the next episode focus on your vagina. Just give me a day to think of an idea," Foxxy said.

"Hooray, I'm going to get more attention!" Clara said.

* * *

 

Near Yamcha's house/Trovitopolis/July 8, 1992/10:53 a.m....

"Yamcha, you are under arrest for rape!" a Trovitopolis officer said, heading towards Yamcha with his partner.

"Rape!? I didn't rape anybody!" Yamcha was telling the truth.

"Is something wrong, Yamcha?" Puar asked, leaving Yamcha's house.

"I'm being accused of rape, Puar," Yamcha replied.

"Put your hands and arms behind your back, Yamcha. It's time to say good-bye to your friend," the same officer said, then Yamcha followed his orders.

"Whoever snitched on me must hate my guts..." Yamcha said, getting handcuffed.

"Why, I did!" a pregnant Bulma said, appearing with the arrogant Vegeta. "You had raped me, Yamcha! And you shall suffer!"

"Bulma!? But I didn't rape you! We haven't seen each other in months!" Yamcha said, forcing to walk towards the police car.

"I STILL LOVE YOU, YAMCHA!" Puar cried, losing his best friend.

"Mind if I retaliate officers?" Bulma asked sweetly.

"Sure, Bulma! Rapists are one of the biggest scums on earth!" the officer's partner replied, then he and the officer let go of Yamcha.

Bulma kicked Yamcha straight in the groin, and Yamcha fell in pain. "That's for raping me, you motherfucker!" Bulma cursed. She slapped the defenseless Yamcha again and again, and Vegeta laughed like Yamcha was the worthless human being ever. Puar couldn't do anything to stop Bulma. His only option was to call Goku for help. Now, Bulma stopped the attack. "Your turn, Vegeta!" Bulma said.

"Spineless Yamcha, occurring a cowardly attack on my woman! I, Vegeta, the strongest living Saiyan, shall pummel you!" Vegeta said. He mercilessly assaulted Yamcha, making Bulma the happiest woman alive. The police didn't care. "Woman, after the beating, we will go home, and you'll make me a sandwich!"

"Yes, my Vegeta! You rock!" Bulma said. Forty seconds later, Vegeta ended the violent beating on the bloody and half-conscious Yamcha. "One last punch!" Bulma said, giving Yamcha a forceful punch towards the left corner of his forehead. That knocked him out.

* * *

 

Castelia City/After the recording of Ghostesses in the Slot Machine/November 23, 2005; 10:21 p.m....

"Be gone, li'l nigger! We're having sex!" Foxxy said, having a threesome with The King and Clara.

"Listen to the sexy servant girl, nigger! Go and do whatever you darkies do!" The King said, fucking Clara doggystyle and getting his shoulders massaged by Foxxy.

"No ugly monkeys allowed! Oh, daddy, that feels good!" Clara moaned.

"Mane, y'all some lowdown racists! One day, somebody gonna bust a cap on y'all asses!" Ray-Ray said before leaving a room from the tall casino/strip joint.

"Don't forget about the other deal we've had, porch monkey!" Foxxy reminded Ray-Ray that he had to appear in a future episode as her grandson.

* * *

 

Saffron City/August 5, 1984; 11:16 a.m....

"Nice tiger you have!" Mia was talking to Ryo, who was relaxing with his White Blaze in the park.

"Thanks, stranger!" Ryo said.

"It's Mia Koji," Mia said. "May I sit with you?"

"Sure, Mia," Ryo said. Mia sat next to him. "Do you live here?"

"I was born in Canada, but I'm half Japanese and half French. Oh, of course I live here!" Mia replied. "Where did you get the tiger from?"

"From last year's circus event. I stole him, but he was happy to be stolen because he never liked being in a circus," Ryo replied.

"So, you're a criminal. I'm not going to tell on you. I'm a criminal myself," Mia said.

"Activities?" Ryo asked.

"Drug dealing and theft. Fun stuff!" Mia replied.

"It sounds fun, I agree. I'm leader of a samurai gang, and it's growing strong," Ryo said.

"Name?" Mia asked.

"Ronin Warriors," Ryo said.

"If you want to, I'll be happy to assist you and your gang anytime!" Mia said.

"Feel free to participate in any mission! You're a cute woman," Ryo said.

"Oh, stop!" Mia smiled, blushing.

"There you are, Mia!" Yuli finally found Mia.

"Oh, great..." Mia shook her head.

"The hell's he? Your little brother?" Ryo asked.

"Yuli, an annoying little shit... His parents had died in a drowning accident in 1982... I've been babysitting the little fucker since he was five," Mia replied.

"Is that a tiger!? It looks cool!" Yuli just recognized White Blaze's presence. "I want to ride on it!"

"Does your tiger ride people?" Mia asked.

"Yes, he does," Ryo replied.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis/Gohan's house/June 5, 2005; 2:33 p.m....

"V-Videl...!?" Gohan caught Videl cheating on him with Mai, having a shocked look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Gohan... Our marriage is officially over... This tribadism feels too good...! And Mai's more of a lover than you'll ever be..." Videl moaned, holding hands with Mai.

"Chill out, dad! Mom actually looks like she's having fun with a lover for once," Pan said.

"Run along, Goku's son... Let us have fun in peace..." Mai was moaning with Videl.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Ragyo's mansion/Twenty-four hours later/September 20, 2008; 6:01 p.m....

"Back so soon?" Ragyo sounded different; she was eating dinner with Rei (KLK), Nui, and Ryuko, and Satsuki (KLK) was licking her pussy from under the table.

"I've decided to spend the rest of my vacation here," Soichiro just came back from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania; he had twelve more vacation days left.

"I see," Ragyo was mad that Soichiro had to come back way too early, but at the same time, she was happy that Satsuki (KLK) was busy eating her out.

"Where is Satsuki (KLK)?" Soichiro asked.

"The movies," Ragyo lied.

"And why is your voice different?" Soichiro asked.

"I'm a little sick," Ragyo lied again. "No more questions, please. Asking me questions while being sick makes me a bit uncomfortable..."

"My apologies, my wife," Soichiro apologized.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis/After Mai and Videl shot Goku many times/June 17, 2005; 11:13 p.m....

"Do the bullets feel good, Goku?" Mai taunted Goku; Goku was crying in pain.

"You two won't get away with this...!" Goku had a hard time moving. Even worse, Mai and Videl plotted on killing him.

"Oh, yes we will!" Videl said.

"FATHER!" Gohan screamed in horror. He had previously went for a walk.

"Run, Gohan...! Go to the police...!" Goku cried more.

"The law will be on our side, Goku. THEREFORE, WE ARE INVINCIBLE!" Mai said.

Mai and Videl shot Goku's arms and hands, torturing him more and making Gohan cry. After that, they shot his head until they ran out of bullets, murdering him for good. They left, then Gohan slowly headed to Goku's corpse.

Gohan went down on his knees, shedding more tears. "I'm sorry, father... There was nothing I could do to save you..." Gohan said in a broken voice, but he shouldn't blame himself for Goku's death.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Hoenn/Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake's ship/March 31, 2011; 9:33 p.m....

"Have you guys ever raped somebody before?" Phoebe (Pokemon) asked.

"I've let to rape anybody, sweetie," Drake replied.

"Same," Glacia replied. "Are you ready to rape the right target, Phoebe (Pokemon)?"

"Not yet, but if I see one, or more, I'll take action. Oh, if I occur rape towards two or more people, please join me!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis/Trovitopolis' prison/July 5, 2005; 1:21 p.m....

"You fuckin' murderers!" Yamcha yelled, seeing Mai and Videl heading towards his prison cell. The latter two had already informed him about Goku's death.

"We didn't just kill Goku," Mai said before showing the dead Puar to Yamcha.

"PUAR!" Yamcha cried in shock.

"We've killed almost every friend of his as well," Mai said.

"Puar..." Yamcha shedded tears.

Videl made an evil giggle, showing no remorse. "Your friend, Chi-Chi, and Gohan's younger brother, Goten, had killed themselves," Videl reminded.

"Bulma was spared, while Krillin, Marron, and 18 were nowhere to be found. Bulma's son, Trunks, is quite a nice little crossdressing maid," Mai said.

"I HOPE YOU TWO BITCHES DIE AND BURN IN HELL!" Yamcha screamed, shedding more tears.

"Generic sentence, am I right? As for Gohan, we'll keep him alive, and we will bully him until he moves away or dies!" Videl said.

* * *

 

Saffron City/After an drug-related mission was completed/October 28, 1989; 12:02 p.m....

"THAT WAS SO COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL! TEAM RONIN WARRIORS FOREVER!" Yuli shouted like a true fanboy, distracting Sage, Ryo, Mia, Kento Rei Fang, Rowen, Cye, and White Blaze.

"Get lost, brat!" Mia scowled.

"Let him hang with us... He's been following us for years anyway..." Ryo said.

"Alright, Ryo! You're the man!" Yuli got happy.

"Little shit..." Mia thought.

* * *

 

Outside of Santalune City/November 26, 2007; 4:32 p.m....

"Where should we go with the money, Red? Nod once for Stanford, California, or nod twice for Berkeley, California?" Merilyn asked Red, who was driving in a stolen car. Red nodded once. "Stanford, California it is! You're a great crime partner and a great lover, you know that? I'm glad that we had encountered each other in Saffron City months ago. Without you in my life, I'd feel less powerful as a criminal."

* * *

 

Castelia City/Burnet's house/February 20, 2006; 7:33 p.m....

"Done!" Burnet dropped her Playstation 2 controller after completing GUN on its hardest difficulty.

"I'm very impressed, Burnet," Cheren wasn't much of a video game person, but he was amazed to see Burnet beating a very hard difficulty without a single death.

* * *

 

Saffron City/April 1, 1981; 10:09 a.m....

"You two look like serious criminals!" Usagi was speaking to Michiru and Haruka in a beach. "Please join my gang!"

"Do you have a popular man in your gang?" Haruka asked. "I dislike popular men."

"Nope! Just girls, even though I'm thinking about adding a male or two in the future!" Usagi replied.

"We'll join, but if a popular man joins in the future, we will leave your team!" Haruka said.

"How many members do you have in your gang?" Michiru asked.

"Not counting us, four! I know it's small, but we're doing well!" Usagi replied.

* * *

 

Pallet Town/Delia's house/June 30, 2005; 9:58 p.m....

"The fuck!?" Ash screeched in horror, seeing a half-naked Macy laying on his bed.

"I'm ready, Ash!" Macy said in a seductive tone.

"Get dressed, and get the fuck out of my mom's house right now!" Ash yelled.

"Oh, it's okay, boyfriend! I still love you!" Macy said. Then, she put her clothes back on.

"Leave, damn it!" Ash said.

Macy headed towards Ash's opened window. But four seconds later, she turned around, rushed towards Ash, and then tackled him to the ground. She kissed him all around his face, leaving kiss marks on him. Not caring that Macy was the opposite sex, Ash pushed her away from him.

"Fucking psychopathic cunt! GET OUT!" Ash yelled again, wiping the kiss marks off his face.

"Hehe! You're cuter when you're mad!" Macy said, then she finally left.

* * *

 

Republic City/Republic City's prison/January 4, 2004; 1:01 p.m....

"You've got a new roommate, Korra," a prison guard said, opening Korra's prison cell. "Get in," he said, and Asami entered the cell. He closed it, and then locked it before going away.

"Do you like carpet, fresh meat?" Korra asked.

"Both ways", Asami replied, hinting that she was bisexual. "Wanna know why I'm here? Eight years for Grand Theft Auto and attempted murder on a snitch. And you?"

"I had permanently disabled some asshole for murdering my pet. I've been here since April 17, 2000. Got eight years left," Korra replied.

"We're getting released in the same year? Interesting," Asami said.

"Interesting?" Korra raised her left eyebrow. "Wanna fuck me?"

"Later, sweetheart," Asami replied, and Korra lowered the same eyebrow. "Have you ever thought of controlling the United Republic? I did."

"I had fantasized about it before. But I'm unable to become a canditate, due to my criminal records. I had previously served a three-year sentence for kidnapping a whiny little shithead and demanded $2,000,000. January 23, 1996 to February 24, 1999," Korra replied.

"Reputation level?" Asami asked.

"You mean here? Not a single fuck had fucked with me," Korra replied. "But you. Me and you are going to have some fun for the next eight years!"

"And after our release dates?" Asami asked.

"I'll always be by your side outside this prison," Korra replied.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Saffron's graveyard/October 1, 1991; 12:11 p.m....

"Rest in peace, great tiger..." Ryo sounded like he was about to cry; he, Mia, Sage, Cye, Yuli, Rowen, and Kento Rei Fang were attending White Blaze's funeral, who had died of heart cancer.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Ragyo's mansion/August 16, 2009; 3:54 p.m....

"Glamorous vagina, Nui," Ragyo saw Nui's vagina, after Nui bent over and picked up her umbrella. "Nui, honey."

"Yes, my prepossessing mother?" Nui asked sweetly.

"Remain in the same position," Ragyo replied, going towards her adoptive daughter.

"Yes, mother!" Nui replied happily, knowing what Ragyo was going to do to her.

"Never wear panties again. That is a mandatory rule," Ragyo said, pleasuring Nui's vagina with two fingers.

"My kind of rule...!" Nui was moaning.

"Faster, Ragyo. Young Nui's orgasm shall commence," Rei (KLK) said.

"Your words matter, enchanting Hououmaru," Ragyo agreed, going faster.

"You're the greatest mother alive...!" Nui moaned more, attracting Satsuki (KLK) and Ryuko.

"Nui's moaning had allured us, stopping us from engaging each other's tongues!" Satsuki (KLK) said, going downstairs with Ryuko.

"A scrumptious snack for my eldest and middle daughters will occur very soon. Do not go anywhere yet," Ragyo said. After Nui's orgasm, Ragyo put her fingers in Satsuki's (KLK) mouth, letting her taste the snack. "Your turn, my wild and violent daughter," Ragyo then fed Ryuko, while groping her left breasts. "Need I remind you girls that both Mitsuzo and Soichiro are both gone for a while again?" Ragyo reminded. "The entire mansion is ours," Ragyo then stopped before taking her clothes off.

"Your charming body is forever appreciated, mother," Satsuki said, fondling Ragyo's ass.

"Where do you want me to fuck you wild, mother? The pussy or the anus?" Ryuko asked.

"The anus, your favorite hole to pleasure," Ragyo replied. "But first, a group hug," Ragyo added, then she and her four girls hugged each other.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Talpa's hideout/January 30, 1992; 5:19 p.m....

"W-What are all those noises...?" Kayura was hearing noises outside of Talpa's basement, her captive place; she couldn't move because she was handcuffed on one pair, and a two-way steel pipe on the wall was on the other pair. A minute and twelve seconds later, a fatally injured Talpa fell down the basement stairs, astonishing Kayura. "Thanks, whoever did that! Save me, please!"

"We will!" Ryo said, entering the basement with Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Sage, and Rowen.

"I'm no longer your bitch, prick!" Kayura yelled at the dying Talpa, getting freed by Rowen.

"Damn you, Ronins... Damn you, K-Kayura..." those were Talpa's final words.

"Thank you guys so much for saving from Talpa. I had been under his control for four years," Kayura said.

"Now that you're free, you can choose whether to work for me or not. But I promise you that I won't treat you like crap," Ryo said.

"I'd love to!" Kayura accepted the job.

"You've got some red stuff close to your eyes," Rowen noticed the red streaks.

"Talpa had put those red streaks there, reminding his other employees that he was controlling me. Now, I'm able to get rid of them," Kayura said.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/Hapu and Olivia's room/December 27, 2015; 11:15 p.m....

"Ash, you son of a bitch!" Hapu caught Ash under her and Olivia's bed.

"Hi, there!" Ash smiled at the angry Hapu, getting away from under the bed.

"Go, and don't let the fuckin' door hit ya on the way out!" Hapu said.

"See ya, gals!" the horny Ash said, leaving.

"Bye, sick freak!" Olivia said.

* * *

 

Goldenrod City/After getting fired/August 25, 2001; 8:43 a.m....

"Fuck that cunt motherfucker! Goldenrod will be ours!" Mary was walking with Karen; she was high on cocaine.

"Fuck, cunt, fuck, cunt, fuck, cunt, fuck, cunt! You were on fire, baby!" Karen had witnessed Mary getting fired minutes ago.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Final Fantasy land/After Snow got fired/October 23, 2010; 2:51 p.m....

"Thank the fucking lord that faggot's gone," Lightning said, seeing Snow leaving Team Fran and Penelo.

"He's gone for good," Fran said.

"Firing that clown was the right thing to do. Immaturity and our team do not match together," Penelo said.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis/Mai and Videl's mansion/April 4, 2011; 9:10 a.m....

"Great behind, isn't it?" Ragyo asked, looking at Pan's ass; Pan was exercising.

"It is great. She's a beautiful daughter," Videl agreed.

"And a great nipple-sucker," Mai said.

* * *

 

San Francisco/July 21, 2003; 4:23 p.m....

"Is this really the place?" Mia asked Ryo, standing next to a giant house with him.

"The three had showed us a photo of the same house, remember?" Ryo said. Yesterday, he and Mia had encountered a threesome couple with strange but compelling personalities, and the three told them that the two drug dealing sisters were filthy rich.

Ryo knocked on the door hard. Seconds later, it opened. The sisters were Starfire (Teen Titans; human form) and Blackfire (Teen Titans; human form). Despite her beauty, Starfire was very cheerful and sweet, yet somewhat naive and considerable insecure, but her naivete was not to be mistaken for stupidity. Overall, she was a weird individual, but Blackfire loved her regardless. Blackfire was cunning, deceitful, immoral, sadistic, and unremorseful, she loved having physical fights and gunfights with her enemies and playful sexual fights with Starfire, she had a very sarcastic sense of humor and always hurted her enemies' feelings, and she was quite vain and loved telling stories about her times with Starfire and herself.

"We've come from Castelia City to start a drug deal here. Let's get it over with," Ryo said.

"Come on in!" Starfire said. Ryo and Mia went in, and Starfire closed the door.

"What the fucking shit is this...?" Mia was seeing many pictures of Starfire and Blackfire having passionate, incest sex.

"So... You sisters are lovers..." Ryo wanted to leave already.

"We are!" Starfire said.

"My Starfire!" Blackfire said, slapping Starfire's nice ass twice. "Before we get our deal started, let me tell you guys a wonderful story about our first sex!" Blackfire then told Ryo and Mia a thirty-minute story of her and Starfire's first sex. "Lovely story! Anyway, let us begin our deal!" Blackfire said. Five minutes later, Blackfire and Starfire gave the Ronin Warriors characters $3,000,000. "Come back anytime!" Blackfire said. She and Starfire began frenching one another, but Mia and Ryo got out of their house fast.

"Fuck that place! I ain't going back in there ever again!" Mia said.

"And I thought Yuli was a true weirdo. But they're worse than him!" Ryo said.

* * *

 

London/Emily's old high school/February 14, 2016; 7:17 p.m....

"Look, everybody! It's Emily, the ugliest bitch in the world!" an old classmate said, pointing at Emily.

Everybody, the same people that laughed at Emily in March, 7, 2001, laughed at her. Tonight was a high school reunion for the 2000-2001 alumnus. At first, Emily didn't want to be here, but Widowmaker quickly suggested on getting revenge, and Emily agreed.

"Payback time, you bloody motherfuckers!" Emily cursed, equipping a M249. That scared everybody.

Everybody screamed and ran. Emily triggered the dangerous weapon, hurting and murdering her old tormentors. Emily felt better for doing this, and Widowmaker loved this display of Graphic Violence a lot. Emily finished off the victims that survived her bullets, having a sick smirk on her face.

"Let's go home, Widowmaker," Emily smiled, touching Widowmaker's shoulder.

"You should kill more, Emily," Widowmaker said, leaving with Emily.

"Because of your love for killing, I know," Emily said.

A/N: More to come! More to come. I want to add more in the next chapter because I'm liking this idea a lot.

Racism, and the idea of having lots of fake shit in all DT episodes! Again, I'm trying to avoid plot-holes.

Rape! Yeah, she wanted to RAPE somebody, and two years later, in GTA 1, she occurred her first RAPE. And the RAPES keep going and going and going... You guys already know that whole story!

I know, too many Ronin Warriors and Kill La Kill characters scenes. Speaking of the latter, yeah. The "I" word is in the air! She's a tall pervert. And 2008? Twenty-four hours later! It's censored for obvious reasons.

Goku's death! Arguably one of the most darkest scenes ever. And that scene where Mai revealed Puar's corpse to Yamcha! Dark, too. And very sad. Oh, and Bulma and Vegeta both assaulted the defenseless Yamcha! Semi-dark. But at the end, Gohan and Yamcha won.

StarfirexBlackfire! Fuck it. I love the pairing. I had to add some of Starfire's personalities and traits. Blackfire's, too. I'm a huge fan of Teen Titans. Teen Titans Go? Bullshit, but it's way better than that shitty Powerpuff Girls reboot. The threesome couple? Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven. They don't have powers, and Beast Boy and Raven are humans, but some of the three's personalities and traits are slapped in this series.

I've seen new fanarts of Emily, and damn it, she STILL looks ugly as shit. I know I've shitted on her in three scenes, but I've made her get revenge in the fourth one, the massacre.

The June scenes with Moon in it! That 2013 NBA Finals was super heartbreaking thanks to that fluke three-point shot from Game 6. Had to wait for an entire year for a rematch, but it was nice to see some sweet revenge.

Again, more to come!

End of Chapter 69


	70. Chapter 70

London/April 8, 2007; 5:19 p.m....

"Take that, you ugly bitch!" an OC truck driver said, damaging Emily's car and knocking her unconscious. Yesterday, the truck driver saw Emily grocery shopping, and her ugly looks frightened him so bad, he wanted to kill her.

* * *

 

Saffron City/June 11, 1980; 11:49 a.m....

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I WANT TO BE THE LEADER!" Usagi cried like a spoiled brat.

"No, let me be leader!" Rei (SM) shouted.

"BUT I'M GOOD AS LEADER! I'M GOOD, I'M GOOD, I'M GOOD, I'M GOOD, I'M GOOD!" Usagi jumped repeatedly while clenching her fists.

Rei (SM) sighed in annoyance, shaking her head. "STOP!" Rei (SM) yelled, causing Usagi to stop. "Let us play rock, paper, and scissor and see who'd become leader of the Sailor Moon gang," Rei (SM) suggested with an angry voice.

"Great idea!" Usagi said. After playing the game with Rei (SM) for a couple of seconds, Usagi won!" Hahahahaha! I win! You lose!"

"Whatever!" Rei (SM) got upset over losing.

* * *

 

London/Emily's hospital room/May 2, 2008; 12:11 a.m....

"Emily..." Tracer and the comatose Emily were alone; Tracer had a sad look on her face, and she was shedding tears. "I cannot wait any longer. I'm leaving you... But I hope you wake up from the coma," Tracer said. She gave Emily one last kiss, a kiss on the forehead. Then, she left the room.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Ryo's hideout/April 24, 1992; 1:11 p.m....

"I'm back, boss Ryo!" Kayura said, holding three essential photos.

"Did you liquidate the correct targets?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, boss Ryo," Kayura replied, showing Ryo the same photos of three dead targets.

"Y-Y-You really did it..." Ryo was dumbfounded; he had ordered Kayura to eliminate a bearded and fat Viridian undercover cop, a Petalburg gang leader with a Yen tattoo on his forehead, and a Jubilife stripper with tan and a heart sticker on her cheek, three relatives and dangerous threats that had plotted on taking down Ryo's gang and killing him. "I love you," Ryo said, hugging Kayura and causing Kento Rei Fang, Cye, Rowen, and Sage to walk away with pure jealously and anger.

* * *

 

London/June 30, 2008; 8:58 p.m....

"Do you want us to keep walking, Widowmaker?" Tracer was on a date with her teammate, Widowmaker; they were holding each other's hands.

"Until 11:00 p.m. I'm enjoying my walk with you so far," Widowmaker replied.

* * *

 

Saffron City/August 19, 1991; 8:51 a.m....

"What's wrong, little girl?" Setsuna asked the five-year old Hotaru, who was crying while sitting on a sidewalk.

"I can't find my daddy... I think he had abandoned me..." Hotaru replied.

"I'm sorry..." Setsuna felt bad for Hotaru.

"It's not your fault, miss..." Hotaru said.

"A little girl like you can't stay on the streets forever. You need a home," Setsuna said.

"Daddy once told me not to live with strangers..." Hotaru said.

"I'm a stranger to you, and you're a stranger to me. We hardly know one another, but I guarantee you that I will take good care of you and keep you safe. Let me take you home," Setsuna said.

"Do you have food and water stored inside your home?" Hotaru asked.

"I always do, and I have an extra room for you," Setsuna replied. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thanks, miss," Hotaru smiled.

"Call me Setsuna," Setsuna said. "What is your name?"

"Hotaru," Hotaru replied.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Mcdonalds/December 28, 2012; 6:39 p.m....

"I really hate this fucking job..." Moon's mom had her arms and hands up the air; she, customers, and other employees were getting robbed for the sixth time this year.

* * *

 

San Francisco/November 2, 2013; 9:13 a.m....

"Oh, yes!" Ash's loudness caused Starfire and Blackfire to stop kissing next to their home.

"You like that, hun?" Blackfire asked, and Ash nodded fast with a big smile on his face. Blackfire glanced at Starfire. "More, Starfire."

"Yes, my lovable and super awesome big sister!" Starfire agreed, then she recommenced her kissing with Blackfire.

"I'm glad I've decided to take a walk at the right time!" Ash said, erecting more.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Ryo's hideout/May 29, 1992; 3:31 p.m....

"What is going on, guys?" Kayura asked; the Ronin Warriors and dozens of grunts were giving her angry looks.

"Why, Kayura?! What did your comrades ever do to you!?" Ryo asked.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Kayura had no idea what was going on. "I didn't do anything bad."

"Don't play dumb, Kayura!" Ryo yelled.

"Okay, I'm very confused! Please explain what is going on!" Kayura said.

"Just take a look at your room, and you'll remember!" Ryo said, and Kayura went into her room.

"Dead Ronins!? How did they die in my room!?" Kayura didn't expect this.

"According to my top Ronins, they caught you leaving here at 2:03 p.m. while you were covered in a bit of blood, and when they came here, they saw the bodies!" Ryo replied.

"That's bullshit! I left at 12:04 p.m. and didn't come back until a few minutes ago! Your top Ronins are jealous of me, Ryo! They had killed the grunts! And you know I'd never do something so stupid to upset this team. After joining it, I made a vow that I'd be a loyal worker for years to come!" Kayura defended herself.

"That is enough blabbering, Kayura! What you've done is unforgiving, and disgraced members shall die!" Ryo said.

"Go to hell, you dyke bitch!" Sage yelled.

All the Ronins immediately went after Kayura. Sage, Cye, Ryo, and three grunts harmed Kayura, but Kayura fought back, killing two grunts and injuring Rowen. Sage called her dirty names while attacking her. Twenty-one seconds later, Kayura fled because she wasn't capable of killing enough well-trained Ronins, and that was a smart thing to do.

"I'll come back to kill you all!" Kayura promised, still fleeing.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Setsuna's house/May 20, 2004; 7:35 a.m....

"Happy eighteenth birthday, Hotaru," Setsuna sang, shaking Hotaru's shoulder a little.

"Setsuna..." Hotaru woke up. "T-Today's my birthday. But again, I do not want a gift, not even yen," Hotaru had already told Setsuna that she didn't want any gifts on her birthday.

"Are you sure, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked.

"Yes, Setsuna. I just want to confess something to you. And no, I did nothing wrong," Hotaru replied.

"Regardless of what you're going to tell me, we're still friends," Setsuna said. "So, what is it that you want to say?"

"Setsuna. I-I'm bisexual. I love both dick and pussy," Hotaru confessed.

"That's it? That's the confession? I'm happy to hear that from you, though. I, myself, love both dick and pussy," Setsuna said.

"Y-You love both, too? S-Setsuna... Kiss me!" Hotaru then occurred a quick kiss on Setsuna's lips, making them blush really hard. Nine seconds later, she let go of her future companion. "I-I didn't mean to do that!"

"It's okay, Hotaru," Setsuna said, taking off her shirt.

"Here's another confession. I love your massive breasts. Prior to this day, I had always fantasized about me sucking on your nipples while being fondled by you," Hotaru said.

"They're all yours, sexy," Setsuna said, showing her bare breasts to Hotaru.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Ryo's hideout/June 15, 1992; 9:02 a.m....

"Where could they be...? The room's I've been into are empty..." Kayura then found a note in Ryo's room, the only place she didn't check. ""The Ronin Warriors gang are no longer here. We've moved somewhere in Unova." Damn! This city is now worthless to me... I'm moving to Goldenrod."

* * *

 

Honolulu/Golf Universe/May 24, 2013; 7:13 p.m....

"You've improved a lot, Acerola!" Kahili was naked; she and Acerola had been here since 6:59 a.m..

"I know!" Acerola was naked, too; she wanted to become a professional golfer like Kahili.

* * *

 

London/Tracer's room in Winston's headquarters/January 23, 2011; 10:53 p.m....

"You're so pretty, my love," Tracer said, rubbing Mei's nipples with her own.

"I can't stop blinking, sweetheart. You're too cute!" Mei said, rubbing Tracer's ass.

"God, I hate you, Mei, you fat fuck..." the peeping Widowmaker was angry at Mei because Tracer had broke up with her to be with Mei; Mei and Tracer had commenced their lesbian relationship an hour after Mei joined the Overwatch gang.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Lusamine and Wicke's mansion/February 9, 2015/5:54 p.m...

"Do you feel like going to the movies with us, mom?" Lillie asked Lusamine, holding Mina's hand.

"Hell no!" Lusamine scowled.

"W-Why not?" Lillie asked.

"Mina, that's why! Get that pathetic hippie out of my mansion and never bring her back!" Lusamine replied, then Mina and Lillie went outside.

"Mina, I'm-"

"It's okay, Lillie. I could care less about Lusamine's opinion towards me," Mina cut Lillie off.

"But she didn't say anything bad to you when you guys first met, and you hadn't done anything mean towards her," Lillie said. "Why should she dislike you all of a sudden?"

"Lillie, honey," Mina said, touching Lillie's right cheek. "Again, I could care less. Let's move on and continue our relationship."

"Okay, Mina," Lillie said.

* * *

 

Castelia City/An alley/May 31, 2001; 9:45 a.m....

"Look," Ryo pulled a big sheet, revealing Oskar's corpse to Arnold and most of his classmates.

"MR. KOKOSCHKA!" Arnold yelled in shock; his friends were shocked as well.

"Forget about that bum, Arnold. He was responsible for putting you and your family in a bad situation. And now that he's dead, you, your family, and your friends should forget about him because people like him would likely cause loved ones to get into trouble, too," Ryo said.

"If his wife finds out about this-"

"She's better off marrying a better guy with a better brain," Ryo cut Arnold off. "Listen, kids. If you don't find a way to protect yourselves, Castelia and the world as a whole would be against you for years to come. Never trust the police. They won't constantly protect you 99.9% of the time, and most of them are corrupted hypocrites that pretend to care about the innocent just because of money, one of the most vital things on earth. The only solution to protecting yourselves is forming a gang. A gang is for your own good. Under a gang, weaklings will fear you, tougher people and non-rival gangs will respect you instead of slapping a target on your back, families will be safer and taken care of with food, money, and in better homes, and crooked officers will support you depending on who they are. Good officers will always try to take down gangs, but if you all know this city very well, you can get away with a crime," Ryo was trying to corrupt the kids, but he was telling the truth.

An hour later, Arnold and friends agreed to create their own gang, with Arnold being the leader. "The Hey Arnold gang is born, Ryo," Arnold was originally a friendly and calm kid, and he'd give friends and strangers advice on overcoming their situations and staying out of trouble.

"Show the world what you guys are capable of," Ryo said, giving each of them little money and drugs.

"Hey, football head!" Wolfgang distracted Ryo and the kids, having Ludwig (Hey Arnold) by his side. "Gerald Field is still ours, and don't try to make any stupid suggestions on getting it back!" Wolfgang and Ludwig (Hey Arnold) were bullies. Ludwig had been to juve for a few years, and he was released in 2000. And in that same year, he and Wolfgang had met each other for the first time, and they didn't get along (explained in the New bully on the block episode). A day later, however, they became friends, and they stole the gang's sports turf, Gerald Field.

"Gerald Field is ours again!" Arnold yelled, snatching Ryo's Handgun off him. He shot and injured both Ludwig (Hey Arnold) and Wolfgang, impressing Ryo.

"A-A-Arnold...! Buddy...! We've made a mistake...!" Wolfgang cried, losing an amount of blood.

"Take us to a hospital and we won't bully again...! I'm too young to die...!" Ludwig (Hey Arnold) cried, too, fearing for his life.

"Too late!" Arnold executed both, not wanting to spare them despite showing some remorse.

"That was one hell of a scene, Arnold," Ryo complimented. "You guys enjoy being criminals."

* * *

 

Somewhere in Hoenn/March 7, 2005; 11:49 a.m....

"Good. Good," Ragyo was proud of Drake's former pirates for betraying him; she and the former pirates were watching a ship sailing away, and Drake was inside the ship's prison.

* * *

 

In a European country/March 17, 2009; 12:33 p.m....

"You've hated my guts since the day I was born, you pitiful country! Goodbye!" an angry Glacia was heading to the airport while holding suitcases of money and clothes.

"Miserable woman, leaving her own country like a coward," Ragyo was following Glacia without being seen, having an evil smile on her face.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Hoenn/March 31, 2009; 5:33 p.m....

"I have no family..." Phoebe (Pokemon) was crying; almost every detail of her clothing was covered in blood.

"Crying won't help you, you lonely girl. Luck was on your side, and I doubt you'd be able to hold off on your own in this ugly, unpredictable world," Ragyo was far away from Phoebe (Pokemon); she had previously witnessed Phoebe (Pokemon) murdering her own family except for some.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Hoenn/April 21, 2009; 11:09 a.m....

"You're new around here," Phoebe (Pokemon) was speaking to Glacia; Glacia was finished reading a fictional book about a famous opera singer from Sweden.

"Where the heck are you from?"

"A European country. I had to move away from it because of the repetitive actions against me for six years..." Glacia replied.

"Six years? That's painful... My family had tried to kill me recently, but I was forced into killing them except for the elders and children..." Phoebe (Pokemon) said.

"Why on earth would they try to kill an innocent-looking child like you?" Glacia asked.

"Jealously... It's not a good reason... It's stupid... Despite being young, I had done everything for them for years, but they had the nerve to betray me last month..." Phoebe (Pokemon) replied. "Fuck them... No... Fuck the world... FUCK THE WORLD! FUCK THIS SHITTY WORLD! WE WILL SHOW THEM NOT TO HURT US!"

"I'm happy you said "we". I, too, hate this world," Glacia said. "What should we name our team?"

"TEAM DARK! DRUGS, MONEY, STOOGES, A FLYING SHIP, AND BETRAYAL!" Phoebe (Pokemon) replied.

"I love the name, and I love the suggestions," Glacia strongly agreed.

* * *

 

Castelia City/Phoebe's (Hey Arnold) secret hideout/November 4, 2001; 8:03 p.m....

"Nice, Phoebe (Hey Arnold)," Ryo was seeing Maria (Hey Arnold), Connie (Hey Arnold), Simone (Hey Arnold), and Cookie (Hey Arnold) crying while being bound. "Reason?"

"While I was in the 4th grade, I had many good grades, and I was promoted to the sixth grade. That was great and all. But the bitches here had used me, pretending to me my friend, taking my money, and making me do their homework (in the episode Phoebe Skips)!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) explained.

"Good one," Ryo said.

"They thought I'd forget about their bullshit against me, Ryo, but I didn't,! Now, they will die!" Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said. She used her Golden Katana against Cookie, decapitating her and frightening her other friends to the extreme. Simone became the next dead victim, getting stabbed in the throat twice. Done with the Golden Katana, she sliced Maria in half with the Chainsaw, then she slowly tortured Connie, cutting her midsection until her death.

"Gruesome, but necessary deaths, Phoebe (Hey Arnold)," Ryo said.

"Thank you, Ryo," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) said.

"Have you tortured somebody else before?" Ryo asked.

"Ronnie Matthews (Hey Arnold), a fraudulent pop star. A contest was held, for fans to write an essay on what they like about Ronnie. I won, getting a chance to meet him. It turns out that he had faked his way through the business for the money, he had zero musical talent of his own, nor did he write any of his songs (in the episode Pre-Teen Scream)," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) replied.

"No wonder I kept hearing about him being missing for a few months! But great job on killing him. Like most pop stars, I always thought he looked like a fake," Ryo said. "And where did you get that Golden Katana?"

"From my parents' basement. I stole it. But I'll return it," Phoebe (Hey Arnold) replied.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Hoenn/In a ship/April 22, 2009; 8:22 a.m....

"A prisoner!" Phoebe (Pokemon) said, seeing Drake behind the a prison cell; she and Glacia were holding treasure and money.

"I've been imprisoned here for four years. Free me," Drake said.

"Okay!" Phoebe (Pokemon) then used one of the cell keys on the keyhole, freeing Drake.

"Freedom," Drake said, getting out of the cell. "The reason I had winded up in prison was because of my old pirates. I was like a second father to them, but they had decided to abandon me instead of teaming up with me to go against the enemy in a weapon fight," Drake explained.

"That's a sad small story, and by the look on your face, you hate the world. We, too, hate it. We want to teach it not to mess with us," Glacia said.

"You're the third leader!" Phoebe then explained the motives of Team Dark.

"I'm happy with my new life, girls," Drake said.

* * *

 

Castelia City/Racist land; a meeting/April 21, 2010; 9:35 a.m....

"I'm one of y'all!" Foxxy said, showing her breasts and ass to The King and Clara's entire racist family and racist messages all over her body of her hating her own race. She received a huge applause for doing that; The King and Clara clapped, too.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Moon's former house/August 19, 2000; 6:11 p.m....

"Change the channel!" Moon covered her ears and closed her eyes, not wanting to see a lame, generic anti-drug commercial.

"When will these pointless anti-drug commercials end for Christ's sake? Just because they exist doesn't mean the entire friggin' world will take their advice," Moon's mom said, changing the channel.

* * *

 

Viridian City/Madame Boss' Rocket hideout/December 30, 1975; 11:13 p.m....

"How much more, mom?" the young Giovanni looked like he was tired and ready to go to bed, but he needed to obey his mom or he'd get a pistol-whip in the head as punishment; he was scattering loads of Yen all over Madame Boss and her bed.

"Three-hundred more Yen, my son," Madame Boss replied, smoking a cigarette.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Hoenn/September 22, 2010; 2:33 p.m....

"Well, this is a shocking surprise. They're together," Ragyo was seeing Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake counting Yen.

* * *

 

Castelia City/Tuxedo Mask's funeral/May 27, 1989; 10:01 a.m....

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I REALLY MISS YOU!" crybaby Usagi was crying on the dead Tuxedo Mask, making a fool out of herself; the two-year old Chibiusa was crying, too, and Setsuna, Michiru, Ami, Rei (SM), Haruka, Minako, and Makoto didn't say anything.

* * *

 

Pallet Town/September 8, 2005; 12:33 p.m....

"I'll see you again in the future, Ash!" Macy left with her family, waving good-bye to Ash.

"Bye-bye, you psychotic bitch!" Ash yelled, giving Macy two offensive gestures.

"Glad she left, too! She's crazy!" Leaf said.

"Ah, bummer! She's the perfect girl for Ash!" Gary said that just to mess with Ash.

"Oh, go fuck yourself, Gary!" Ash said.

* * *

 

San Francisco/Near Starfire and Blackfire's house/August 22, 2014; 12:02 p.m....

"Do we really need to be here, Ash?" Burnet asked; Ash was knocking on the door.

"I just wanna introduce them to my new buddy, is all!" Ash stopped knocking.

Starfire opened the door; Blackfire was fondling her ass. "Why, hello, Ash and company!"

"Hi, Starfire! Hi, Blackfire! This is my new friend, Hilbert!" Ash said.

"I'm Hilbert, the sarcastic neckbeard, and these are my girlfriends, Linda and Kayura," Hilbert said. "By the way, are you two sisters? You both look the same, and you both have near-identical clothing."

"We are, neckbeard, and we grind each other's va-jay-jays!" Starfire replied.

"INCEST!? At least you two aren't tall women with super creepy looks and rainbow hairs," Hilbert said.

"Sounds like you've met Ragyo before," Blackfire said.

"Wait, you two know Ragyo!?" Burnet asked; she, Ash, Hilbert, Lanette, Brigette, Kayura, and Linda were shocked, but the emotionless Red wasn't.

"Since late 2003. The tall freak wanted us to come to her Saffron mansion and have a giant orgy with her female family and female friends two-three times a year, but we declined the invitations," Blackfire replied.

"Our home is the only place we have sex in!" Starfire said.

"Thank goodness you gorgeous sisters declined them! Otherwise, Team Val and Oly, our team, would've added you two on their hit list!" Ash said.

"Late October of last year, we had also declined on being San Francisco's Team Rocket admins for some old crazy hag named Madame Boss," Blackfire added.

"Madame Boss' my deceased grandmother! I had to kill her just to wipe out Team Rocket for good!" Ash said, then he explained most GTA 1 and 2 events to the siblings.

"Sensible reasons to kill Madame Boss and Ragyo, I must say!" Blackfire said.

"Who wants to stay and hear Blackfire amazing incestuous story between us from yesterday?" Starfire asked, but Red immediately left.

"I do, I do!" Ash replied, then the others left him alone with the sisters.

"Does Ash visit them very often?" Hilbert asked.

"Three or four times a month, according to him," Lanette replied.

"Hilbert's friend is definitely a huge pervert, and you can stop hiding from Kayura, Ryo. She's gone," spirit Mia said.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Europe/A mental institution/January 26, 2013 5:01 p.m....

"Mission number two: Create my own institution for normal human beings!" Rosalina just got through murdering every staff in this institution, avenging Peach's death; an ex-staff had already informed Rosalina that the staff had neglected and abused Peach, hence why the insane Rosalina was here to begin with.

* * *

 

Castelia City/After a drug deal went wrong/October 1, 2016; 2:13 p.m....

"That's enough, Red," Daisy (Pallet) ordered, and Red stopped hurting the badly-bruised Beast Boy (Teen Titans).

"S-Sorry..." Beast Boy said weakly, dripping tears from his eyes and looking at his deceased wives, Terra (Teen Titans) and Raven (Teen Titans). His real name was Logan Mark Garfield. He was playful, dimwitted, energetic, and often immature during his first several years of the drug world, but his traits slowly declined while getting older, and he could be serious when he wanted to be. Terra (Teen Titans) had started out as a shy and quiet drug dealer, but was immediately liked by customers and other drug dealers around the San Francisco Bay Area. Terra (Teen Titans) was quite insecure, wishing to do good with her anger issues. But her lack of control usually proved them to be a danger towards the drug world and normal people in general, meaning that she was one of the few unstable common characters in this series. As for Raven, she was quiet, seemingly emotionless, intelligent, studious, and sarcastic, she was more mature than Beast Boy and Terra (Teen Titans), and her appearance and attitude appeared to be that of a typical modern goth female. During her early years with the two, she'd often stay at home and meditate or read one of her numerous books instead of getting involved in most drug deals and dates with them, but she eventually became less anti-social. Overall, she was one of the several common characters to have a bizarre personality with a few normal traits. Her deceased father, Trigon (Teen Titans), had controlled a Satanic cult group for decades, and Trigon and Blanche had hung a lot due to their abnormal personalities.

"Sorry isn't going to save your life, motherfucker!" Daisy (Pallet) yelled. Terra (Teen Titans), Beast Boy, and Raven had tricked many uncommon drug dealers before, but Daisy (Pallet) was a common drug dealer, and she was a lot smarter than their uncommon victims. "Time to join your wives in the afterlife!" Daisy (Pallet) then killed Beast Boy. "Their money and drugs are yours, Red."

* * *

 

Boston, Massachusetts/Spike's house/October 21, 2004; after the Boston Red Sox won Game 7...

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES! FIRST MLB TEAM TO COME BACK FROM AN 0-3 DEFICIT!" Spike was over-excited; Helga (Ape Escape), Yumi, Jimmy (Ape Escape), Jake, and Natalie were, too.

"FUCK THE FUCKING NEW YORK YANKEES! FUCK THEM RIGHT UP THE ASS!" Helga (Ape Escape) shouted.

* * *

 

Sacramento, California/Joni and Leslie's apartment room/June 2, 2010; 10:14 p.m....

"Happy eighteenth birthday, sweetheart," Joni said, sitting behind Leslie, pleasuring Leslie's vagina, and groping one of Leslie's breasts.

"Thank you, honey," Leslie moaned, enjoying her birthday gift.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Kukui and Burnet's house/Febuary 5, 2010; 10:31 a.m....

"Kukui, I need to get this off my chest, if that's okay with you," Burnet said, eating breakfast with Kukui.

"Whatever it is, I'm okay with it," Kukui said.

"I'm a lesbian," Burnet finally came out of the closet, causing Kukui to stop eating.

"You are!? I mean, I'm cool with it. I'm gay," Kukui said.

"You're gay!? I'm a lesbian! And we're married! Funny, ain't it?" Burnet said.

"It is!" Kukui agreed.

"Well... This is our final moment as a married couple. We'll have to get a divorce, and I'll have to get rid of my tan," Burnet said.

"But we can still be friends!" Kukui said.

"I can live with that! Oh, and it's a good thing we didn't have sex before. It'd be very weird had we done it," Burnet said.

* * *

 

San Francisco/Near the movies/August 20, 2006; 9:13 p.m....

"We had a great time together, boys!" Jinx (Teen Titans) said; Kid Flash (Teen Titans) and Cyborg (Teen Titans; human form) were glaring at each other. The two rivals were trying to win Jinx's heart for a few years, but Jinx had wanted more attention instead of choosing one of them. "Let us go home and have a threesome!" Jinx added. Darach suddenly appeared and killed both Kid Flash and Cyborg, greatly astonishing Jinx and scaring other civilians away. "MY BOYS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOYS!?" Jinx cried loud.

"The gentleman that hired me had a complaint about your boys stealing money from him and leaving him paralyzed from the waist down," Darach, the hitman, explained. "Did they give most of the money to you? Probably," Darach said, then he murdered Jinx before taking the Teen Titans characters' money.

* * *

 

Rabanastre/March 1, 2006; 6:31 p.m....

"Goddamnit..." a badly injured Pharah (Overwatch) groaned, being the only survivor in her group; Fran and Penelo had murdered her team, after failing to kill Penelo during a bad ambush. Pharah was loyal and honorable, holding duty above all else. She was strictly determined willing to keep her team perfect no matter what. She also had an affinity for jokes and puns. However, Pharah could be a bit arrogant at times. She had a strain relationship with her mother, Ana. She had originally thought that Ana would not have been proud of her due to Ana's original strict teaching methods. Ana also didn't want Pharah to join Overwatch, causing their relationship to be strained. Nonetheless, even before Ana's death, Pharah always looked up to Ana with a deep respect, even going as far as getting a tattoo in honor of her mother.

"Nice try, bitch" Fran said, then she and Penelo executed Pharah.

"Thanks for saving my ass, Fran," Penelo smiled at Fran.

"You're welcome," Fran said. Penelo surprised her with a kiss.

"Forgive me. I went too far," Penelo apologized.

"No worries, Penelo," Fran smiled, fondling Penelo's hair.

* * *

 

Honolulu/September 20, 2016; 4:13 p.m....

"Good shit, ain't it?" Marlon was talking to Mina, who was high; Lillie and Ash were sitting next to her.

"I'm tripping balls..." Mina said, still smoking weed.

"You sure you don't wanna hit that junt, Lillie?" Brawly asked.

"I'm good," Lillie replied, not wanting to smoke weed.

* * *

 

Lumoise City/The Furisode girls' hideout/January 24, 2013; 11:23 a.m....

"Guys, this is Olympia! That means I'm officially done with you guys!" Valerie said, then Katherine, Kali, Linnea, and Blossom gasped in unison.

"Valerie, you bitch! How could you!?" Katherine cried.

"Because you bitches had treated me like shit! Lovers don't treat each other like shit!" Valerie replied.

"If not for that shit outfit of yours, we would've never treated you like shit, and you know that!" Blossom said.

"Yeah, it's a disgrace to beauty!" Kali said.

"You Furisode bitches are wrong about Valerie's amazing outfit. It defines great beauty. And great beauty makes this world happy," Olympia spoke in haiku.

"Fuck you, you haiku-speaking bitch, and fuck you, Valerie! Get out!" Kali yelled.

"We were going to leave anyway, bitch!" Valerie said, then she and Olympia walked away from the Furisode girls.

"Because you bitches have made us mad, you bitches will die in a future war!" Katherine said.

"Then, bring it on!" Valerie yelled, giving her former girlfriends the finger.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis/Mai and Videl's mansion/December 24, 2011; 11:46 p.m....

"Oh, yes... Yes..." Mai was moaning; Videl and Pan were sucking on her nipples while toying her vagina.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Ragyo's mansion/April 20, 2013; 2:21 p.m....

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Nonon yelled; she and Mako (KLK) had caught Satsuki (KLK) and Ryuko having an orgy with Ragyo, Nui, and Rei (KLK).

"We've had incestuous orgies behind your back and Mako (KLK)'s back, Nonon!" Satsuki (KLK) admitted, using a strapon to pound Ragyo's vagina.

"Why are you two still here!? Leave!" Ryuko yelled, fingering both Rei (KLK) and Nui's vagina.

"They never loved us!" Mako (KLK) sobbed, leaving with Nonon.

"Who needs those fools! I hope they and that ugly mansion get blown to pieces!" Nonon said, patting Mako's (KLK) back.

* * *

 

London/Emily's secret hideout/October 3, 2016; 7:01 p.m....

"Emily," Widowmaker said, looking at Emily's ass.

"What is it, Widowmaker?" Emily asked, tying her shoes.

"I'm glad that we're friends," Widowmaker replied.

"Me, too," Emily said with a bright smile, standing up and looking at Widowmaker.

A/N: Whew! That was fun! Before making this chapter, I had fixed a few errors from the last chapter such as the 0-6 part. I meant 0-5. Also, I had completely re-written GTA 3. GTA 1's the only story I've let to completely re-write, and man, it's gonna take a while. Why? Because of the large amount of errors. It's gonna be a pain in the ass to re-write...

And look, more Teen Titans characters! Yeah, they're dead in this series, but Starfire and Blackfire are one of the few survivors. I really love Beast BoyxRavenxTerra. The threesome pairing was mega popular back in 2004, 2005, and 2006. Sorry, I mean Beast BoyxRaven, Beast BoyxTerra, and Beast BoyxRavenxTerra. That's when shipping was great back in the day, and it was a load of fun seeing good pictures and read fanfiction of the pairings. Nowadays, it's "IT'S CANON!" and "IT'S NOT CANON!" bullshit instead of shipping for fun, making the shipping community look like a complete joke. I blame the Pokemon and Legend of Korra shipping communities and Tumblr for permanently ruining the shipping community as a whole. Anyway, I like both CyborgxJinx and Kid FlashxJinx, and I like the idea of both Kid Flash and Cyborg making Jinx super happy for a few years.

The most notable scene in Castelia City? Not the future rape victims' scene. Ryo corrupting Arnold and most of Arnold's friends, turning them into criminals. And months later, Phoebe, the rapist, I mean the Hey Arnold character, had murdered those ugly and annoying sixth graders from that Phoebe skips episode, and she later admitted to Ryo that she had murdered that annoying fake from that mediocre Pre-teen scream episode. That's another notable scene.

The next chapter will be about deleted scenes from 4, 3, 1, 2, and 5. After that, I'll add more post-GTA 5 scenes, with Starfire and Blackfire getting involved in one scene (or two if I feel like it). And the final bonus chapter? My thoughts on most (or all) common characters in this series, while having a few top ten lists and a few rants.

Another RagyoxRei (KLK)xNuixRyukoxSatsuki (KLK) scene! Yeah, that one doesn't count as you-know-what. They're all adults in that scene.

BTW, fuck the New York Yankees and go Boston Red Sox!

End of Chapter 70


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: Deleted scenes time! Enjoy!

GTA 4:

Castelia City/Usagi's house/A day before the "Killing more Ronins" mission...

"My Hilbert...!" Usagi moaned happily, bouncing on Hilbert's cock; her partially-saggy breasts were bouncing.

"Your tight pussy feels so great, Usagi!" Hilbert said, enjoying the pleasure.

* * *

 

Castelia City/After Mia's death in the "Face to face with the common Ronins" mission...

"WE'VE MADE IT!" Ryo screamed, exiting a stolen car with Kento Rei Fang, Sage, Cye, and Rowen.

"He has one arm now!?" Terra (Teen Titans) said; she, Beast Boy, and Raven were seeing the Ronin Warriors characters entering the hospital.

"He must have pissed off someone," Raven said calmly, holding one of her favorite books.

"Having only one arm is very bad..." Beast Boy said.

* * *

 

Outside Mauville's airport/After Hilbert and Kayura entered the airport in the "A short vacation in Hoenn" mission...

"Fuckin' shithead! Motherfucking cunt!" Phoebe (Pokemon) cursed because she, Drake, and Glacia couldn't recruit Hilbert, and Hilbert had heavily insulted them.

* * *

 

Castelia City/A day before the "Not a friendly city" mission...

"Ryo!" Arnold yelled, rushing towards Ryo, Cye, and Rowen. "What happened to your arm!?"

"A member from a rival gang had cut it off..." Ryo replied.

"The Ronin Warriors gang is in deep shit, Arnold. We really need some help," Cye said.

"Ask Opelucid's mayor for help," Arnold suggested.

"Opelucid's mayor? Is he a crooked mayor?" Rowen asked.

"According to Stinky and Sid, who had a drug deal with him two days ago, yes. He also has a ruthless friend with a strong gang," Arnold replied.

"Opelucid City, here we friggin' come! Thanks for informing us about Opelucid's dirty mayor, Arnold!" Ryo said.

* * *

 

Saffron City/Hours after the "Encountering more trouble" mission...

Nui woke up in a Saffron hospital bed, seeing Ragyo, Rei (KLK), Pan, Mai, Videl, Ryuko, and Satsuki with only one eye. "Guys," Nui smiled. "You're all here with me."

"We will always be by your side, my gorgeous adopted daughter," Ragyo said.

"Please kiss me, mother. I really need it," Nui begged.

"Any sexual wish from you won't be rejected, Nui," Ragyo said, getting closer. She frenched Nui, using her right hand and arm to go under Nui's sheet. Then, she began thrusting Nui's pussy, another thing Nui loved.

* * *

 

Castelia City/Horse Shot/During the Blue's buds mission...

"Bloody bitches are gettin' lucky with that machine again..." Tracer was waiting for Joni and Leslie to leave their lucky machine; she was on a vacation with Mei.

"Oh, love! Play on another machine! We've come here for fun! Besides, we're rich!" Mei said.

* * *

 

Castelia City/Usagi's house/Two hours after the "Blue's buds mission...

"That felt good, Hilbert?" Usagi asked in a slightly mean tone; she was on top of Hilbert while getting her vagina licked, Makoto was riding on Hilbert's cock, and Minako was sucking on Hilbert's balls. Hilbert couldn't reply because Usagi's vagina was covering his mouth. Recently, the girls had acted aggressive towards Hilbert during sex, teaching him not to hang around with Linda.

* * *

 

Castelia City/Kayura's house/Many minutes after the "Defending Horse Shot again" missions...

"This is amazing!" Hilbert said, watching Linda and Kayura performing a double-tit job on his cock.

* * *

 

GTA 3:

Trovitopolis/Mai and Videl's mansion/Minutes after Gohan was assaulted in the "Son Gohan" mission...

"Oh, God...! God...!" Pan moaned; Mai and Videl were finger-fucking her anus and vagina, respectively, Ragyo and Rei (KLK) were rubbing each other's vaginas, Satsuki (KLK) and Ryuko were tasting each other's vagina, and Nui was filming the orgy while masturbating.

* * *

 

Castelia City/After Red and Ragyo teleported somewhere in Hoenn in the "Common characters for the future" mission...

"Somebody kicked their asses!? Cool!" Daisy (Pallet) said; she, Linda, Kayura, and several of her female employees were seeing Clara, Foxxy, and The King, with injuries, running.

* * *

 

Somewhere in Hoenn/Minutes after Red beat up Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia for Ragyo in the "Common characters for the future" mission...

"Look what that silent motherfucker did... We'll have to recruit all over again because of him..." Phoebe (Pokemon) said; she, Glacia, and Drake were disappointed that all of their pirates had died.

* * *

 

London/Minutes after meeting Red in the "Numbers don't matter" mission...

"Fuck that fucking fat fuck! FUCK!" Widowmaker cursed heavily, still being upset over Tracer kissing Mei in Snowbelle City.

* * *

 

GTA 1:

Trovitopolis/Maron's house/Hours after the "Racing in hell mission"...

"$1,000, y'all! Folks in that race too good, y'all!" Brawly said, showing Maron and Marlon the Yen.

"Aww, man! I thought you'd win the illegal street race!" Maron said.

"It's aight, homie! Still got a lot of dem shits!" Marlon said.

"So, how many drugs are we gonna buy with the money?" Maron said.

"Naw, homegirl! We need some food up in this hoe!" Marlon rejected the idea of buying drugs.

"Oh, that's right! We're almost out of food!" Maron said.

* * *

 

Castelia City/Two minutes and two seconds after a rape scene in the "Permanently erased" mission...

"Help us... We were beaten and raped, and our alternative home was destroyed... We need somebody to take us home..." Clara said weakly, laying on the sidewalk with Foxxy and The King.

"We'll pass," Arnold declined, walking away with his gang.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Honolulu's Library/Minutes after the "Cancelled" mission...

"Thank you, whoever killed them!" Moon said; she and Sun were watching a Youtube video of the most hated antagonists getting brutally murdered.

* * *

 

Todd's house/Cerulean City/After the "The ultimate lesbian fan" mission...

"I can't stop jacking off!" Todd said, masturbating while viewing the lesbian photos Ash had taken around the world.

* * *

 

GTA 2:

London/Tracer and Mei's house/Hours before the "Ruthless Aggression" mission...

"Lovely home you two have," Valerie said.

"Thanks!" Mei and Tracer said in unison.

"Aside from that, are you two interested in helping us battle against the Furisode girls in a war?" Olympia asked.

"We'd love to, but we have to focus on our own gang, making them look even more great," Tracer replied.

"No worries. We'll try to gather great recruits as much as we can," Valerie said.

"I suggest going to Pewter City first! It's one of Kanto's most vicious cities!" Mei suggested.

"Great idea, Mei," Olympia agreed.

* * *

 

Trovitopolis/Hours before the "Another continent to clear" mission...

"Hey, stop!" Burnet said, and Marlon, Brawly, and Maron stopped their tracks. "Any of you wanna participate in a violet war? Survive, and you'll get paid!"

"Like, no! Uh-uh!" Maron rejected.

"Hells yeah, white girl! Need to get out more and stay in shape!" Brawly agreed.

"Finna gain some experience! That way, we can bust some heads and get mo drugs!" Marlon agreed, too. "You sure you don't wanna join us, Maron?"

"Like, duh! And like, give me half of the paid dough after the war!" Maron replied.

* * *

 

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/During the "Dolly statues" mission...

"This is my chance," Surge thought before entering the interrogation room. "I'm here to save you, my queen," Surge said.

"God bless you," Twilight Sparkle said, getting released.

"The window's your only way out, but this room's on the first floor," Surge said, leaving the interrogation room.

"Thank God I don't have to fall down," Twilight Sparkle said, opening the window to escape.

* * *

 

In hell/After the "Seriousness" mission...

"I'm here," Kuvira said in a sinister tone, having an evil smile on her face.

"RUN!" Baatar Jr. cried, running away with his favorite porn star. But the duo got caught moments later.

"What should I do first?" Kuvira said, still having that evil smile.

* * *

 

GTA 5:

Honolulu/Parasite/Minutes after the "Entering Team Skull" mission...

"This fucking movie is getting better and better!" Moon was watching "Endless Corruption" with Plumeria, a Mystery/Crime film with universally critical acclaim reviews, some positive reviews, and a few mixed reviews.

"I couldn't agree more, Moon! No wonder many critics love this awesome movie!" Plumeria agreed.

* * *

 

Castelia City/After Moon completed the "Football head" mission...

"I couldn't save you all... I'm so sorry..." spirit Ryo said, showing remorse for not warning the Hey Arnold gang about Lusamine forcing Moon into killing them; Ragyo had previously threatened him not to warn the Hey Arnold or he, Rowen, Kento Rei Fang, Cye, and Sage would remain in hell.

* * *

 

Kahili and Acerola's basement/Minutes after Kahili and Acerola took their clothes off in the "Golf" mission...

"Keep grinding it, Acerola...!" Kahili said happily, having her left leg raised by Acerola and letting Acerola rubbing her vagina.

"Lick my nipples after this, sweetie...!" Acerola said, enjoying the scissoring so far.

* * *

 

Fort Worth, Texas/Hours after the "The end of stupid bullshit" mission...

"Why are you guys looking at us!? Are you losers former SJWs!?" Lapis asked three injured OCs; she and Jasper were sitting on a park's bench, and they were glaring at the OCs.

"Ummm... We'll just go..." one of the OCs peed on himself, fearing the couple.

"THEN GO!" Jasper yelled, scaring the OCs a lot more. Then, they left.

* * *

 

San Francisco/Ash's house/During the "Round Two" mission...

"Let's go for a walk, Lillie," Mina said, not wanting to see Ash having an orgy with Wicke, Bryony, Mable, Serena, Shauna, Celosia, Aliana, Lana, and Mallow.

"Okay, love," Lillie said.

* * *

 

London/Winston's headquaters/Hours before the "Team Emily commences" mission...

"Freeze!" Widowmaker said, entering the main room with Zarya, Reaper, Junkrat, Emily, and Roadhog.

"What is going-"

"I SAID FREEZE!" Widowmaker cut Winston off, then Winston, McCree, D.Va, Lucio, and Mercy raised their arms and hands.

"The fuck's going on!?" DV.a asked.

"Overwatch is dead, that's what's going on!" Widowmaker replied.

"There's a 100% chance that any of you won't leave here alive! Widowmaker and I were part of Blackwatch and Talon! And my real name is Gabriel Reyes, Overwatch's common enemy and leader of the discontinued Blackwatch!" Reaper said.

"And we were the ones that murdered Gerard, Ana, and Soldier 76! Blackwatch and Talon are no longer on this earth, but Team Ragyo, our powerful team, will rise, and we will take over the entire planet!" Widowmaker said.

* * *

 

Kelly's World Fitness/During the "Explosive fight" mission...

"More, more, more!" Ash said, filming Mina and Lillie making out and Anabel and Angie making out half-naked in a training room.

"Ash, what are you-"

"Shhhh! I'm busy," Ash cut Cheren off.

* * *

 

Kelly's World Fitness/Training room/Hours before the "Do or die" mission...

"HA! I knew you wouldn't reach past thirty push-ups, pussy!" Blue insulted Gary, doing push-ups with Red, Leaf, Cynthia, Cheren, Orson, Uzu, Mako (KLK), Nonon, Moon, Burnet, Lanette, Daisy (SMB), IIima, Plumeria, and Kiawe; Red and Moon had heavy weights on their backs.

"You're a pain in the ass, asshole!" Gary cursed, now lifting two thirty-pound weights.

A/N: Two more bonus chapters to go! GTA 1's not completely re-written, but I've re-written twelve chapters. Not a bad progress!

End of Chapter 71


	72. Chapter 72

Here's the very last chapter of more post-GTA 5 scenes! Enjoy!

Valerie and Olympia's mansion/Moon and Plumeria's room/December 1, 2016; 8:49 a.m....

"Moon, I hate you even more!" Sina yelled, interrupting Moon from meditating.

"Don't you have some homophobic shit to do?" Moon asked.

"Later on, but I'm here to say that Dexio and Augustine are mega faggots!" Sina replied.

"Sounds like you'd recently found out about Dexio's real sexuality," Moon said. "But seriously, why the hate against gays? What did they ever do to you?"

"Yeah, Sina, tell us why," Max said.

"Go away, little fag! This is between me and Moon!" Sina scowled.

"He can stay, Sina," Moon said.

"Alright, fine!" Sina then sighed. "Moon... My favorite teacher of all time..."

"Your favorite teacher...?" Moon looked a little confused. "Male or female?"

"Female," Sina replied.

"So, she had discovered that her husband was gay?" Moon asked.

"Yes," Sina replied.

"And she had committed suicide?" Moon asked.

"No," Sina replied.

"Attempted murder?" Moon asked.

"Go on," Sina replied.

"Life in prison?" Moon asked.

"You're almost there," Sina replied.

"Death by a fellow prisoner during a riot?" Moon asked.

"Correct, Moon..." Sina replied before dripping a tear from her left eye. "She was like a second mother to me, and she was best friends with my parents..."

"Get over it, dyke!" Max said.

"Shut up, you fucking fa-"

"Sina!" Moon cut Sina off.

"But he called me a dyke, Moon!" Sina said.

"Retaliate with different words. It's not that hard," Moon said.

"Wait, are you trying to make me change!? Fuck that shit!" Sina said.

"Your favorite teacher had put herself in prison, and she got herself killed. That was her own fault, Sina, not the gays. All she had to do was to divorce him, move on, and find a legitimate straight man to fuck," Moon said. "Was she beloved by other students?"

"Yes," Sina replied.

"And many others aside from you, the other students, and your parents?" Moon asked.

"Yes," Sina replied.

"Her action defines career suicide, Sina. Hell, she was a beloved teacher and friend. She should've known better. Where would you currently be had she not made that mistake, Sina? Obviously not in hell. Listen, do me a favor. Bring Emma here first," Moon said.

"Okay," Sina agreed, then she dragged Emma here.

"Do you need something to say to me, Moon?" Emma asked.

"It's for both you and Sina, Emma. Do not interact with each other for eight months," Moon replied.

"EIGHT MONTHS!?" Sina and Emma shouted in unison.

"And Sina, try to interact with many gays, both in heaven and hell. Listen to their stories, tell them how you really feel about them without extra negativity involved, take a walk with them, have breakfast, lunch, and dinner with them, and do other normal things with them. If Max insults you, don't use homophobic words. And if you girls don't want to accept my challenge, fine, but you're better off doing it," Moon said.

"Moon... Guys... The challenge is accepted..." Sina said.

"Are you sure about this, Sina?" Emma asked.

"I am sure, Emma," Sina replied.

"This should be fun," Max said.

* * *

 

Honolulu/December 31, 2016; 9:49 p.m....

"That face..." Moon recognized a familiar face; that familiar face and her family headed towards their home. They entered it. "The stripper..." Moon now realized that it was the same stripper that had an affair with her dad and vandalized her old house. "That fucking bitch!" Moon then held her M19 before rushing towards the door and opening it with one powerful kick. The family got startled. "You fucking bitch!" Moon cursed again, pointing her M19 at the woman.

"Do I know you!?" she looked scared; her family, too.

"Did my fucking dad show you a picture of me while you were fucking him, bitch!?" Moon cursed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" she cried.

"Maybe this will help you refresh your memories!" Moon said, helding the kids at gunpoint.

"NO, NOT MY CHILDREN!" she cried more.

"Then, tell your family about your past with my dad, the one that killed my grandparents, after they had caught you and him fucking each other!" Moon hollered.

She looked at her family. "I-I did have sex with her dad... I-I-I was a s-stripper at the time, too..." she stuttered a little.

"You were a stripper!? And you had sex before!? But you said that you never touched another male before our committing relationship had started!" her surprised husband said.

"C'mon, say more about your past!" Moon said.

"After a couple of friends and I had vandalized her house, we were sentenced to three years in prison..." she confessed.

"YOU WENT TO PRISON BEFORE!?" her husband yelled. "Wow... This is... This is... Wow..."

"Let me guess, bitch, you told more lies to him just to fuck him more, am I right?" Moon asked.

"Yes..." she replied.

"Just wow..." her husband then sighed. "You know I disliking lying... Oh, man... This is the worst New Years Eve I've ever had in my life..." he looked hurt.

"Now, look what you've done!" she yelled.

"ME!? You and my dad were fuckin' responsible for putting a curse on me, my mom, and my mom's family for fourteen fuckin' years, you fuckin' motherfucker! And it's your own fault for upsetting your husband!" Moon countered.

"Just go, please! You're scaring the kids!" she cried.

"I'll leave! But first!" Moon then assaulted the woman with thrown punches to the chest. The kids started crying, but their dad didn't react to it. After the ruthless beating, Moon spat on her. "Happy Fuckin' New Year, bitch!" Moon then kicked her midsection before looking at her soon-to-be ex-husband. "You know what happens when you snitch on the wrong person," Moon said before exiting the house.

* * *

 

Castelia City/February 20, 2017; 1:01 p.m....

"Great..." Tuxedo Mask, in a stolen car, was seeing Hilbert, Usagi, Kayura, Linda, Makoto, Rei (SM), Minako, Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, Ami, and Michiru walking together and crossing the street. "I should settle in another city..."

* * *

 

Honolulu/March 24, 2017; 9:03 a.m....

"YOU!" the former stripper distracted Moon, Plumeria, and four of Plumeria's siblings, having a super angry look on her face.

"You're mad," Moon said.

"Days after you had beaten me up, my husband and kids left me, I got fired in February, three of my cousins had died in a drowning accident, I got mugged, two thugs almost raped me, and I got evicted four days ago!" she said.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch," Moon said. Then, Red, who was on a drug mission, ran over the former stripper, killing her. "Thanks, Red!"

* * *

 

Honolulu/Moon and Plumeria's house/May 22, 2017; During Game 4 of the NBA Western Conference Finals...

"Motherfucking shit!" Moon cursed, seeing her team losing again.

* * *

 

Honolulu/Moon and Plumeria's house/July 1, 2017; 10:09 a.m....

"I've completed the challenge, Moon," Sina said, appearing.

"Did you hate it?" Moon asked.

"Hate it? I didn't hate it," Sina replied.

"Surprising," Moon said.

"Moon, you were right about my teacher. She had put herself at risk. I was dumb into believing that gays were evil just because of her imprisonment and death," Sina said.

"Have you apologized to Dexio and Augustine?" Moon asked.

"I did, and they forgave me," Sina said. "Moon, I wish I could start over with Emma, having a normal life on earth. But I can't do that..."

"But you guys have hell, a magical afterlife region like heaven! Pretend like it's earth!" Moon said.

"We will," Sina siad.

"Sina!" Emma said, finally seeing Sina again.

"Emma!" Sina said, hugging Emma. Then, she let go of her girlfriend. "How was it like being alone?" Sina asked.

"It wasn't bad! I had went to another dimension in hell, and I had encountered its leader and her army (other common characters from the Dragonball series, etc.). She looks like Ragyo, too," Emma said.

"Probably her mother," Moon said.

"I had brung Ragyo to her. It turns out that they are mother and daughter!" Emma said.

"I'm glad that Team Val and Oly didn't have to deal with extra enemies. Gotta go, by the way. Plumeria and my future in-laws need me," Moon said.

"Bye, Moon!" Sina and Emma said in unison, going back to hell.

* * *

 

San Francisco/Near Starfire and Blackfire's house/July 20, 2017; 8:14 a.m....

"Oh, goddamnit, Ash!" Moon saw Starfire and Blackfire making out; Ash had brought her here.

"And they're sisters!" Ash said.

"Okay, I'm done here," Moon said, leaving Ash behind.

A/N: One more bonus chapter to go! As for rewriting GTA 1, it's 70% completed. After completely rewritting that story, I'll start the last bonus chapter. May 22? Yeah, I had to add that. Had it been the other way around, the script would be Moon celebrating like crazy.

End of Chapter 72


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: Here's the very last bonus chapter! Enjoy!

Top 10 hardest GTA 4 missions:

10\. Missions Nine's Benga: Hilbert and Kayura encounter the wild Benga and Benga's ferocious gang. But Benga ends up falling in love with Chibiusa, and his gang commence their mission without him. Hilbert and Kayura flee from the gang while barely avoiding high-powered bullets, but they eventually come up with a plan, and that plan decimates Benga's gang. Benga's gang is one of the many super serious gangs, but their attempt into killing Kayura and Hilbert isn't long.

9\. Mission Forty-Two's Bart Jackson again: After Hilbert commences a threesome romance relationship with Linda and Kayura, Daisy (Pallet) calls him and tells him about Bart Jackson, a neckbeard drug gang, and some of Clay's boys plotting to find and end him. The targets are easily destroyed, but that automatically triggers the military! The reason this is not higher on the list is because Hilbert's allies have stalled the swift military before being home free, a.k.a. pay 'n spray. This is also the only mission where the military appears.

8\. Mission Forty-Five's Defending Horse Shot again: Unlike the first time that Blue's Horse Shot has to be defended, Minako, Rei (SM), and other enemies act more aggressive towards Hilbert and company because of the amount of high-powered weapons they're carrying. However, this mission is less harder than the ones below because of Blue and Cheren's sniping. Minako had a notable scene with Hilbert before her death, saying that Hilbert was never a great boyfriend to begin with due to Hilbert's strong friendship with Linda.

7\. Mission Twenty-Four's A deal: After spotting Grimsley at Horse Shot, Linda makes an interesting agreement with Blue, with Hilbert being her partner. Usagi, Rei (SM), Minako, Ami, and Makoto all learn about the deal, and they get angry at Hilbert. This mission is about Linda and Hilbert eliminating Team Ingo and Emmet, arguably one of the most threatening and menacing gangs in Castelia. At the gang's turf, Hilbert sets himself on fire even with full health, courtesy of a flame retardant award, and that distracts the snipers and some members from a broken subway train. Linda snipes some of the snipers fast, and Hilbert murders the men on foot. A living snipers catches Linda, but Linda and Hilbert quickly disposes him and the rest of his team. According to Emmet, his team's turf is a death zone, hence why this mission is the seventh hardest.

6\. Mission Twenty-Two's A tool on television: Near a pawn shop, Hilbert sees Mr. Satan from a commercial, and Hilbert insults him. However, Videl, Mai, Ryuko, Rei (KLK), Pan, Satsuki (KLK), Ryuko, and Nui catch him, and Videl threatens Hilbert not to insult her loser dad again or he'll die. After Hilbert throws a couple of more insults towards the girls, he fights against Trunks. Like Vegeta, Trunks is cocky and proud, turning his fight against Hilbert into a super hard one. Hilbert defends himself well, but he fails to unleash an attack. Then, Linda shows up and shoots Trunks, forcing Trunks and the girls to flee and ending the mission.

5\. Mission Twenty-Three's Encountering more trouble: Later on, Ragyo and the girls encounter Hilbert. Ragyo then orders Nui, Satsuki (KLK), and Ryuko to kill Hilbert, with them having double RC-P90s as weapons. Hilbert loses his Body Armor health, and he struggles to kill them. After a little while, Hilbert manages to fire at random while hiding behind another car, hitting Nui's eye and ending the mission. The RC-P90 is one of the most scariest weapons in the series, and they are not something to fool around.

4\. Mission Forty-Nine's Hilbert vs. Usagi: Usagi threatens Hilbert to come to her location alone in ten minutes or she'll use Clay's special chopper to destroy Horse Shot. Hilbert agrees. At Usagi's location, a beach, she and some of Clay's serious men all gang up on Hilbert, but Hilbert eventually overcome the hard mission. The special chopper has Minigun and Rocket Launcher turrents, and Clay's men have AK-47s, M19s, Rocket Launchers, and Grenade Launchers, which is why I have this mission as the fourth hardest.

3\. Mission Fifty's End of the war: Inside an abandoned hospital, Hilbert goes alone to search for Clay. Before confronting Clay, Hilbert had fought against many enemies with some of the strongest weapons in the series and many drone guns. After confronting Clay, Hilbert quickly kills Clay's remaining men before defeating him. This mission sounds very hard because it's the final mission of the story, but it's not compared to the ones below.

2\. Mission Forty-One's A serious duo: The name says it all. Hotaru and Setsuna act super aggressive towards Hilbert, NEARLY killing him several times because of Chibiusa's death and Hilbert's super harsh insults towards them. Hilbert texts his friends about him being in danger, and Linda and Kayura come to his rescue. The three then murder Hotaru and Setsuna, ending one of the hardest boss fights and missions overall.

1\. Mission Forty-Three's More serious Sailors: Speaking of one of the hardest boss fights, this one is RIDICULOUSLY insane. Haruka and Michiru force Hilbert into challenging them to a race with a slower vehicle. If Hilbert loses, Samuel Oak dies. Not only does Hilbert has to control the slower vehicle, but he has to defend himself from Clay's men as well, which makes the mission more frustrating. Even worse, Michiru attempts to shoot Hilbert's tires. But lucky for Hilbert and Samuel, a few things unintentionally cause Michiru and Haruka to barely lose the race. After the race, Michiru and Haruka free Samuel, but they force Hilbert into staying with them. More of Clay's men pull off a surprise attack, but Hilbert quickly dispatches them. Then, he kills Haruka and Michiru. This mission sounds extremely frustrating, huh? I don't think a mission like this had happened in a GTA game before. Had Rockstar made a mission like that, many hardcore GTA fans would currently talk about it.

Top 10 hardest GTA 3 missions:

10\. Mission Eleven's Doing a friend a hard favor: After Aeris whines and complains about her team and Fang, she and Sephiroth transport Red to Fang's hideout. Red easily kills all of Fang's soldiers. While Aeris steals Fang's data, Red gets into a hard fight against Fang. Fang taunts Red during the fight as well. After a while, Red sets the main room on fire. Fang taunts him for doing that move, but Red walking into the flame stuns her. Then, Fang dies. Fang has a brave and arrogant personality, but those traits aren't enough to turn this mission into a super hard one.

9\. Mission Twenty-Seven's Chocolate game: Red and Orson's mission is to find twenty of his employees holding a chocolate bar and bringing them back to him in ten minutes. This mission doesn't sound too hard, but North Snowbelle is bigger than the city's other regions. Also, the employees are a bit far apart. However, the duo use a sports car, making the mission less hard.

8\. Mission Ten's Important drug and weapon trafficking: Wulfric wants Red to steal a blue cargo container and give it to Drake (Orange Islands) near Lumiose's docks. With six stars, Red fights the military while trying to steal the cargo. After giving the cargo to Drake (Orange Islands), Red protects him from enemies with skis until they reach Ambrette Town. There, Drake (Orange Islands) uses a semi truck to put all the drugs and weapons in the semi truck's cargo. Then, Red protects Drake (Orange Islands) once more. This is the military's second appearance, but they're not aggressive as the ones in Mission Thirty.

7\. Mission Thirty's Chocolate chaos: Argus' team is separated into three groups, with Red being the only Group A member. Red has to take chocolate from every store while keeping the cops busy, and Group B and C have to take everything from Le Chocolate and Sweet Haven, respectively. Red has no problem distracting the cops, but things gets heated after a Le Chocolate employee snitches on Group B. Red distracts the cops again because of that, but another Le Chocolate employee makes the same mistake and dies. After meeting with Group B, Red and the group headed to a giant parking facility. Then, Red lures the military away from Group B. Red gets rid of the six stars, but unfortunately, Tracey calls Red and says that a Group C member murders a cop. Red rushes to Group C before letting the authority focus on him only. After that Argus orders Red to decimate Le Chocolate and Sweet Haven. Red completes the objectives, and he gets rid of his wanted levels, again. Overall, this mission sounds frustrating, but it's less frustrating than the ones below it.

6\. Mission Fifteen's Encountering the experts: After going grocery shopping with his mom, Red encounters Joni, Leslie, Santiago, and Owen for the first time. Red fights against them for a short time, and it ends after Leslie, Owen, and Santiago escapes with a critically injured Joni. Joni is arguably one of most skilled fighters/survivors in the GTA: Pokemon series, but the reason this is the lowest mission of her appearance is because of Owen goofing around and because of Leslie unintentionally hurting Santiago.

5\. Mission Twenty-Four's They're baaaaaaack!: Without the dead Owen involved, this mission is mad hard. After taking Keaton back to his Bow-Pow headquarters, Red encounters Leslie, Joni, and Santiago again, and the latter three use serious methods against him. After a couple of minutes, Red lures them to the trail. Red nearly murders Leslie, but Santiago drags Leslie to heal her. Then, Red and Joni go toe to toe with physical combat. Because of her superior fighting skills, Joni eventually wins the hard fight. She then sits on Red while holding a Handgun, with Leslie and Santiago returning. Leslie remarks that they've succeeded without Owen, but Santiago says that it's not over until Joni kills Red. Leslie says it's already over due to Red being "helpless". Red stuns Joni with a knee attack against her back, avoiding death. Red eventually causes a badly injured Joni to fall in a lake, thinking that she has died. Red finds Santiago and Leslie. Red then murders Santiago, but Leslie flees. They've done a lot better without Owen! But they still couldn't get the job done.

4\. Mission Nineteen's Not a good day: Red has to complete six objectives: Saving Kye, Heidi, and Jay from an ambush, taking Jay to the hospital, getting a new vehicle for Kye and Heidi because of a flat tire, trying to get Santiago, Leslie, Owen, and Joni out of his hair, with Owen finally being dead and Joni being knocked unconscious after an automobile accident, using a helicopter to save Cliff from the burning Fortune casino, and saving one of Viola and Alexa's OC sluts from a dirty customer. That's the definition of not having a good day. As hard as it sounds, it's not as super frustrating as the More serious Sailors mission because Haruka, Michiru, and Clay's men's filthy combination is more broken than the six objectives combined.

3\. Mission Thirty-Four's Two heads are better than one?: Red heads to South Snowbelle's small restaurant for some milk. However, he sees Leslie and Joni there, and the boss fight commences. Leslie and Joni are both ruthless in this mission, putting much effort into attempting to weaken and murder their dangerous enemy with a deadly combination of physical contact and firepower. Scary, am I right? Close to the end of the mission, Leslie admits that them attempting to murder Red is the hardest mission they've ever accepted, and she decides to explode herself and kill Red at the same time. Red barely survives the explosion, and Joni runs away. Powerful duo, huh?

2\. Mission Fifty's Revenge: The final mission! Millis and Merliyn steals a The AZ-6C Harrier III, and they use it against the military and a few portions of the city. But they fail to touch Red and his allies. Red eventually destroys the AZ-6C Harrier III, and he murders Merilyn and Millis. Why is this number two? The The AZ-6C Harrier III's MASSIVE health bar, one of the highest boss health bars ever, and its dangerously overpowered weapons.

1\. Mission Forty-Nine's Numbers don't matter: Before the last mission, Red fights against the new and improved Joni once more. Joni goes ballistic in this one, making Red struggle most of the time. Maron supports Red with healing, and she later distracts Joni, which works greatly. After Joni's defeat, she admits that the fight is great, and she dies. Five of the last six mentioned missions feature Joni, showing how much of a serious character she is. Also, she a GREAT upgrade to Team Val and Oly, even though Team Val and Oly's battle against corrupted Ragyo doesn't count because of corrupted Ragyo's PURE domination during the battle. After SSJ3 Gohan has weakened corrupted Ragyo, however, she, Leslie, Kahili, Acerola, Red, Moon, SSJ3 Gohan, and other Team Val and Oly survivors attack the most dangerous GTA antagonist at the same time.

Top 10 hardest GTA 1 missions:

10\. Mission Ninety-Three's An important assassination: It is definitely one of the most important missions in general because video games SHOULDN'T be banned, but this mission is the least hardest on this list. Malva and Drasna want Ash to silence Joseph at a Lumiose's universal press conference. There, Ash pursues Joseph while killing Joseph's strong bodyguards and some of the military. After confronting Joseph at the rooftop, Ash holds him hostage infront of the military, then he murders one of the most hated OCs in the world before getting away with the crime.

9\. Mission Seventy-Three's Tortured: Ash, Lorelei, Clair, Sidney, Wallace, and Steven (Pokemon) spot their enemies' ship, but it flies away, forcing the gang into splitting up. After a call distracts Ash, Glacia knocks him out from behind, and she carries him to the ship. Inside, Glacia tortures Ash twice with an electric taser, but Ash endures both torture sessions, frustrating Glacia and Phoebe (Pokemon). The girls and Drake then leave. Paul, in disguise, shows up, and then releases Ash before giving Ash his phone. Paul leaves, and Ash begins to find his backpack somewhere around the ship. Ash eventually finds it, but the forgotten GTA antagonists find out that he escaped. Lucky for Ash, his allies outside the ship have distracted the ship, giving Ash a greater chance to escape. Ash falls off the ship, but Lorelei and Clair successfully catch him. Torture sessions in this series are brutal. In some Metal Gear Solid games, you'll have to repeatedly mash the right buttons to endure torture sessions, and this series is exactly like that.

8\. Mission Thirty-Three's Bugged: Ash pays Mary and Karen a visit, but no one's at home. Ash finds the entire gang close to Goldenrod, and Mary reveals that Japan's DEA have bugged the gang's place thanks to a snitch. Ash, Fennel, and Bianca's (Unova) mission is to destroy every police antenna around Jotho. They purchase powerful Rocket Launchers before stealing police helicopters. Ash fights some of the authorities in the air, which makes this mission extra hard. After eradicating Cianwood's antennas, Ash gets a call from Fennel and learns that she and Bianca (Unova) are trapped in a Blackthorn City. Ash teleports Blackthorn, distracts the military, wasting the military with his female co-workers, and then erases his six wanted levels. Next, they find the same snitch in Goldenrod City before dragging him to the gang. Then, they all murder him. This mission sounds extremely familiar, huh? Yep. A mission like this already exists in GTA: Vice City Stories. But it's less harder than this one.

7\. Mission One-Hundred's Death Wish: The final mission. Ash learns that Leaf and Cynthia are both kidnapped by Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon). Outside of Mauville City, in a ship, Ash and his friends confront the forgotten antagonists, and Mars and Dawn is also shown to be kidnapped. Ash has three choices: A) Save Cynthia and Leaf and let Mars and Dawn die, B) Save Dawn and Mars and let Leaf and Cynthia die, or C) Save both groups and being awarded with unfair treatment. Ash chooses C, but Wallace, Steven (Pokemon), and Sidney end up being dead. Outside the ship, Ash and company fight against Madame Boss, Christopher, and many Rocket grunts. All grunts have died, but the GTA 2 antagonists have lived. Ash continues to kill more of the forgotten antagonists' grunts until he confronts them at a factory's rooftop. He takes down Drake and Glacia fast, and he finishes off Phoebe (Pokemon). For a final mission, this one is the second weakest, but it's way harder than GTA 5's final mission.

6\. Mission Eighty-One's Firestarter: To eradicate Team Flare permanently, Ash, Korrina, Maylene, Fantina, Aldith, Celosia, Mable, Aliana, and Bryony head to Team Flare's giant hideout. They easily eliminate all grunts. However, they struggle big against the Hulk-like Lysandre. After 60% of Lysandre's health disappears, he hulks up. He then attempts to kill his enemies while destroying his own hideout. The gang use a stolen and fast car to lure Lysandre near the edge of a cliff, but Lysandre pursues them while throwing Molotov Cocktails at them. After being lured, Lysandre falls down, but he survives the fall. After telling Ash that Team Rocket's leader, Giovanni looks like the protagonist, Lysandre dies. I'll admit, I'm not a big fan of The Incredible Hulk, but I had to add some originality in the series.

5\. Mission Fifty's Revolution: Ash decides to work for the forgotten antagonists one last time before quitting for good. But unfortunately, he walks into a trap, Pastoria's warehouse. Drake, Phoebe (Pokemon), and Glacia explain their terrible backstories to Ash, courtesy of Ragyo. They then leave Ash behind with their vicious pirates. Ash barely survives, gets saved by Lorelei, Clair, Steven (Pokemon), Sidney, and Wallace, and then loses his conscious. A day later, Ash wakes up in the city's hospital and vows to hunt down and kill his new enemies. Then, he calls Mary and Karen and tells them about his current condition. Moments after Mary and Karen enter Ash's hospital room, a pirate spots Ash, but Ash's allies kill him. The group left the room, and they begin to clean house. But Phoebe (Pokemon) escapes from them. Outside, Ash continues to pursue Phoebe (Pokemon), but Phoebe (Pokemon) knocks him off her ship's long rope. Before Ash was hospitalized, the pirates were shown to be super serious, nearly murdering Ash.

4\. Mission Sixty-Six's Hard confrontation: Because of Looker's suspicion towards Ash, Jenny, and Joy, Ash has to kill him in Saffron City, but Jenny reminds Ash that Looker can run fast. It turns out that Jenny is right because Ash struggles to kill Looker during the boss fight. Looker's natural speed isn't the only problem. The authorities are the other problem. Ash ultimately reaches towards Looker on a helicopter, then a police officer accidentally fires a Rocket Launcher missile towards the helicopter, causing Looker and Ash to fall down. Ash safely lands on a fat tree branch, but Looker lands hard on a car. Looker then dies. If you're a fan of the Goldeneye 007 game, the 1997 version on the N64, you'll probably remember the friggin' Cradle level, the level where Janus runs so damn fast. In that level, you can do a trick to defeat him while completing objective A at the same time, but it's a tricky method to do. Anyway, that Cradle level is the main reason why I have Looker as the fastest common character in the series. Painful childhood memories.

3\. Mission Fifty-Two's Three heads are better than two?: Ash promises N to meet him outside of Northern Humilia. But when Ash gets there, N is nowhere to be seen. A mysterious caller calls Ash and wants him to Nimbasa's park to see him under fifteen minutes. Ash goes there, but he doesn't see N. Instead, he gets a call, and the caller commands Ash to go to the Dreamyard under a lesser time. There, Ash gets a third call, and Ash is forced to go to Chargestone Cave. At Chargestone Cave, Ash has two minutes to find N. After finding N, Ash battles the Shadow Triad, which is undoubtedly one of the trickiest boss fights ever due to the enemies' constant teleporting. Ash overcomes the battle, but he has to find the Shadow Triad's special device under a minute and disable it to save N. Ash NEARLY overheated his teleport device, he had to use several of his own methods to beat the tricky battle, and he had to find the special device under a minute, hence the frustration level of this mission.

2\. Mission Fifty-Six's More road rage: In a super fast car, Ash, N, Shelly, and Courtney pursue Ghetsis' Hydreigon-like vehicle around Castelia. The enemy vehicle has a shit-ton of horsepower, homing missile and machine gun turrets, great handling, and a MASSIVE health bar. But the only downside is its average defense. The missiles and bullets are very hard to avoid, but the ally car doesn't get destroyed. After the enemy vehicle gets wrecked, Ash faces Colress and the six Sages in a quick do-or-die handicap gunfight, and Ash kills them all with little health left. Another thing about this mission being very hard is that so much ammo could be wasted, and that's a bad thing.

1\. Mission Fifty-Seven's Broken: Like Joni, Ghetsis is an unbelievably powerful boss character. Ghetsis has slightly less fighting experience, but he manages to defeat his four enemies prior to his death. At the beginning of the difficult boss fight, Ghetsis uses his RC-P90s while blocking the opposing gunfire. To make things worse, he reminds his enemies that them hiding inside the tower will make him detonate the bombs around it. After a minute, Ghetsis drops his empty RC-P90s before commencing a street fight. N and Ash pull little offense, but Shelly and Courtney couldn't. After Ghetsis' victory, he strangles Ash, but he almost kills Ash because of interference from Anthea and Concordia, getting injected by dangerous substance. Ghetsis then dies. Oh, wait! Before the top of the tower scene, Shelly, Ash, N, and Courtney had encountered Glacia, and Glacia attempted to murder the four while standing on top of their stolen vehicle! They harmed Glacia several times, but Glacia used her boat to escape from them. That's why this is the hardest GTA 1 mission. You have a moderate difficult boss fight and an extremely difficult boss fight occurring in the same mission.

Top 10 hardest GTA 2 missions:

10\. Mission Eighty-Three's Excessive Training: A day ago, Kelly was dazzled by Cheren's methodology of training, and she had wanted to see if Cheren could do the same against her and others outside of World Fitness. After a little talking, Cheren fights against almost every Team Val and Oly member in an exhibition gauntlet match, including Ash, Burnet, Valerie, and Olympia. Kelly and Cheren make their match against each other an even match, impressing the team. But Kelly eventually loses. It this mission was a real gauntlet match, it'd be somewhere higher on the list. But even for an exhibition gauntlet match for the well-trained Cheren, it's still hard.

9\. Mission Six's Second Protagonist: Cheren has two objectives in the same mission. The first one in Toronto, Ontario was easy, but the second one in Storrs, Connecticut was mad hard due to two serious killer twins being overpowered. Cheren struggles a lot in the mini-boss fight until the twins accidentally drop their swords, and Cheren defeats them. This is the same mission where Cheren and Suzy first meet each other, which drastically changes the rest of the series because more GTA 2 antagonists are later discovered, Willow finds out that ancient balls exist, Moon becomes a vital GTA 5 protagonist and a Team Val and Oly member, Red's mom, arguably one of the most beloved common characters, is revived after GTA 5's one-hundredth mission, and many more.

8\. Mission Twenty-One's Saving animals, avoiding dangers, and fighting a monster: The first two objectives aren't hard, but the last one is. At St. Louis, Missouri, Burnet and Brigette encounter the 650 lbs. Gene, a poor man's Lysandre. Gene nearly kills them, failing his mission despite his large size. Brigette's an inexperienced fighter, who later becomes experienced, while Burnet's experienced, making this mission a tad harder than the previous two.

7\. Mission Fifty-Five's Lowering the difficulty part 3: This is the first GTA 2 mission where Ash fights against Madame Boss. Team Val and Oly attack Madame Boss' Sydney hideout. After detecting Madame Boss on the seventh floor, Ash used Railgun bullets against her, cutting 50% of her health bar. Madame Boss retaliates, but Lanette heals Ash. Alone, Ash goes after Madame Boss, and he attacks her with AK-47, which isn't good. In the same room with both Christopher and Madame Boss, Ash quickly shoots Christopher's hands, causing the antagonist to drop his Minigun. Then, Christopher makes a desperate move, teleporting with Madame Boss. As a final GTA 2 antagonist, Madame Boss having a giant health bar and mammoth defense makes sense, which is why this is the seventh hardest mission.

6\. Mission Sixty-Four's Toughest mission as of now: Kuvira, a super scary, vicious, and unstoppable killing machine owns Ash and Burnet in a very predictable boss fight despite the protagonists' best effort into killing her for Cheren. Speaking of Cheren, he appears. He then tells Ash and Burnet to leave, and they do. Cheren needs to do some special training before going up against Kuvira, and Kuvira agrees. Despite this mission displaying Kuvira's behavior, this mission doesn't belong in the top three because the mission is short.

5\. Mission Eight-Five's A nut on the loose: Ragyo frees Kathi Lee from Lumiose's mental institution! But that's not the worst part! Ragyo corrupts Kathi Lee into murdering Diantha, Kathi Lee's ex-girlfriend, and Korrina! Later, Ash gets a call from Diantha and learns that Kathi Lee is trying to murder her and Korrina. Ash have arrived at Diantha's house, but it's too late to save his friends with benefits. Then, the boss fight triggers. Ash struggles against the extremely fast and calm Kathi Lee, and he eventually hides upstairs with small health left. After Kathi Lee skips the room Ash's in, Ash rushes out of the room and murders her. Afterwards, Ragyo knocks out Ash from behind. The name of the mission is super accurate, and most details of the mission explains why Kathi Lee is mentally unstable.

4\. Mission Thirty-Eight's Multiple tasks: Ash meets Team Ape Escape for the first time, and he, Mary, Karen, and Team Fran and Penelo must steal loads of primates from Guaruga's zoo before storing them inside Spike's exclusive airplane. Kei, Team Ape Escape's best worker, gets fired after being cocky for the millionth time, but the three teams easily place the primates inside a semi-truck. However, the mission gets extremely hard because Brazil's version of the FBI, SWAT, military, and regular cops, all pursue the merged gang, eating up 95% of the gang's ammo. The teams make it to the airplane, but the military is still on their tail. Ash disposes most of them, allowing Team Ape Escape to successfully store the primates inside the airplane. After that part, all common characters enter the airplane, Spike takes off, and the tanks' missiles hardly miss the airplane. But it's not over yet! They have to steal all of Specter's primates and kill him. Only Ash pursues Specter, but the pursue gets very annoying second after second. After a while, a blocked road disrupts Specter's fleeing for several seconds, then he forces himself into running elsewhere, the mall. There, Ash murders him. Some pursuits in GTA games can be very annoying, and this one is a notable example.

3\. Mission Sixty-Five's Blackout: Arguably one of the scariest GTA: Pokemon missions ever. The desperate Furisodes hire Darach to murder Team Val and Oly. With Night Vision Goggles, Darach goes to Kalos' Route 13, and he disables all of Anistar's lights, pitching the entire city into black. Knowing that Team Furisode has something to do with the massive blackout, Olympia commands Wally and Evelyn to give Burnet a pair of Night Vision Goggles. After that, Burnet goes outside. Burnet then confronts Darach, who memorizes Burnet's appearance thanks to the desperate Furisodes. They immediately square off against one another. Their battle gets super intense, with many innocent civilians getting hurt and killed. After getting very irritated, Burnet calls Ash for help, but Ash unintentionally ignores her call because the super pervert is busy with Jote, Mjrn, Erika, Sabrina, Yuffie, Tifa, and Yellow, leaving Burnet no choice but to kill Darach herself. Burnet gets aggressive, almost killing Darach. But the half-dead Darach goes extremely insane with his Rocket Launchers, ending more innocent lives. After stopping Darach, Burnet admits that her fight against Darach is one heck of a battle, and Darach agrees before being sent to hell. Another notable thing about this boss fight and mission being super hard is Darach being the second fastest character in the series.

2\. Mission One-Hundred's Terror in Wazzu land: ANOTHER scary GTA: Pokemon mission, if not one of the scariest. During mission ninety-nine, Lanette gets kidnapped by Madame Boss, and Ash heads to Pullman, Washington to save her alone. At Pullman, a scary riot takes place, which slows Ash down a little. Ash finds a stranded tanks, and he uses it against Madame Boss' barrier, gaining access to her new hideout. Ash fights many grunts from floors one to ten. Then, he confronts Christopher and sees Lanette. Christopher wants Ash's device as an exchange for Lanette's life, and Ash strongly agrees. After a little talk, the boss fight triggers. Ash and Lanette defend themselves from drone guns, too, which makes the boss fight extra difficult. Also, Christopher is annoying to take down because of him wearing Thick Body Armor, a metal mask, a regular Body Armor, and a Jason Voorhees mask. After Christopher's defeat, Madame Boss appears, tells Christopher that she's disappointed in him for not killing her enemies, and Christopher dies. Madame Boss sets her hideout on fire before fleeing, but Ash and Lanette escape while struggling to kill her. Madame Boss flees again, but with a vehicle. Ash and Lanette pursue her, but they can't kill her, she stalls them a little.

After driving, Madame Boss enters Washington State University on foot. Ash and Lanette both destroy activated drone guns while pursuing her again. On the university's rooftop, Madame Boss hides behind her giant drone guns, but Ash eradicates both. Then, Ash and Lanette defeat Madame Boss in a hard gunfight, with Madame Boss falling off the rooftop. The duo assume that Madame Boss has died, and they head to Spokane with a motorcycle. But unfortunately for them, a full health Madame Boss chases them with a monster truck. Ash puts much effort into hurting Madame Boss while barely standing on the monster truck, but he eventually crashes into Lanette. With Lanette and Ash down, Madame Boss goes towards them, saying that Team Rocket lives forever. But she suddenly collapses thanks to her nasty injuries. Then, Ash kills her, discontinuing Team Rocket for good. This mission has little similarities to Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' End of the line mission, the game's final mission. Both missions are also HARD as hell, which makes tons of sense because they're the final missions.

1\. Mission Ninety-Nine's Seriousness: Cheren vs. Kuvira! No, before that. Soichiro's tragic death, and Ash, Burnet, Cheren hunting for Ragyo while killings lots of authorities and brollies, which wasn't hard. But the Kuvira boss fight in this mission is the third hardest boss fight in the series! Cheren's other objective is to protect Suzy, after Suzy mistakenly calls Kuvira a dumb ugly bitch during a rant. A few minutes after struggling against Kuvira, Cheren finally hits her, and he pulls more offensive attacks against her. But it lasts a little. However, the fight now becomes an even match. Cheren ultimately defeats her. Talk about ugly. If not for Suzy, the boss fight would've been a little less hard. Kuvira is also another great upgrade for Team Val and Oly, making the team invincible and unkillable.

Top 10 hardest GTA 5 missions:

10\. Mission Forty-Three's Underground nightmare: This mission is one of the eight missions where Lusamine forces Moon into doing missions for her in less than TWENTY-FIVE MINUTES, and this is the third easiest mission overall. Spray painting and Mad bombers aren't included on this list because those missions are very easy. Anyway, Moon has to investigate an underground below a Laramie, Wyoming Malco and to bring back something engrossing. Moon encounters strange and bizarre underground murderers. She murders them and rescues four prisoners. After going outside, the ex-prisoners head to a hospital, and Lusamine calls Moon before thanking the protagonist for making her so proud. This is also ANOTHER scary mission.

9\. Mission Forty-One's Deep Blue Sea: This mission is short, but it's frustrating. Lusamine tells Moon that she has to get a Golden Key to save Mina, but the Golden Key is located way below Anchorage, Alaska's cold sea. Moon tries two attempts, with the second attempt being a success. Three vicious Sharpedos plus cold water equals hard, but this mission is the fourth easiest

8\. Mission Forty-Two's M249s: The fourth hardest mission. Moon has to knock out or kill at least thirty Miami, Ohio military members with fighting moves, find twenty M249s inside their base, steal the M249s, destroy two enemy tanks with a Tech-9, and place the M249s behind the nearest slope without getting caught, a ridiculous six-star mission. Prior to Moon being forced into working for Lusamine, Moon was training a lot with Cheren, boosting her fighting experience sky-high. Would've been a harder mission had it not been for Moon's intense training.

7\. Mission Fifty's Stronghold Showdown: Moon, Lillie, Mina, Gladion, Plumeria, and Red all head to Lusamine's Aether Paradise to kill her and save Ash. The Aether and Skull grunts are pushovers. Moon, Red, and Plumeria fight possessed Ash, and Lillie, Mina, and Gladion fight Lusamine. The latter fight is dominated by Lusamine. Plumeria, Moon, and Red pull some effort into stopping possessed Ash, but possessed Ash dominates most of the fight. Not wanting Ash to stay controlled forever, Moon and Red force themselves into using their Double Damage ability. Then, they pummel him, with Plumeria helping them. After possessed Ash's sunglasses falls off, the three realize that Ash has hypnotic eyes, and Moon snaps her fingers once, turning Ash back to normal. Ash leaves, and the three head to the other fight where Red and Moon shot and kill Lusamine. Donkey Kong Country 2, one of my favorite SNES games of all time, has a level of the same name. Sadly, there's no action in that level, but in the GBA version, a boss fight will commence at the top of a tower, which sucks because the SNES version is a lot better.

6\. Mission Forty-Four's Dig or lose: After getting a Coolant Spray, Moon and Lillie rush outside of San Antonio. On top of Mina's location, Moon digs the wrong circle, causing the time to get deducted a little. Moon digs another circle, but it's not the right circle, and Lusamine deducts eleven minutes because of it. Moon then digs the right one, disables the bombs, uses the Golden Key to open the soundproof glass box, and then frees Mina. This is another short mission, but it's filled with angst, frustration, and a life and death situation.

5\. Mission Forty-Five's More angst: Shortly after saving Mina, Moon has to disable the bombs around her bosses' mansion, and Moon orders every Team Val and Oly member in the mansion to leave immediately. Moon disables the barely-disguised bombs, but she's not done yet! She has to disable the final hidden bomb on the rooftop. Possessed Ash uses Sniper Rifle bullets against Moon, making the mission more harder. But Moon BARELY disables the bomb, saving the mansion. Okay, I have to get this off my chest. I love Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and one of the biggest moments I love from that game is the bomb crisis moment. It's a pain in the ass to complete in Extreme mode, but it's a great concept overall, and I love how the crisis ends after you beat Fatman and disable his final bomb.

4\. Mission Sixty's Round two: Moon fights against Blanche, Candela, and Spark for the second time. Unlike the first one, this isn't short, and spirit Ragyo and Instinct grunts don't interfere. Spark is shown to be weak again, but Blanche and Candela are even with Moon. Spark later dies after getting frustrated of losing against Moon, and Candela and Blanche both escape. If Spark was like his father, the fights would be more challenging.

3\. Mission Ninety-Eight's Bloody London: Tracer informs Moon that she and Mei have found Widowmaker and Emily. But after confronting Widowmaker and Emily, Moon sees Tracer and Mei as hostages. Widowmaker then blows up some parts of Central London, killing a lot of people and not allowing Moon to attack her and Emily. Fortunate for Mei, Tracer, and Moon, Red interferes in the boss fight, making Widowmaker and Emily run away. The Team Val and Oly members pursue the antagonists while avoiding getting killed from falling buildings and more explosions. The antagonists ultimately die. This mission defines scary, and the boss fight is incredibly annoying as hell.

2\. Mission Forty's Football head: Oh, boy! This mission! With a Handgun only, Moon has to murder the Hey Arnold gang without hitting a target's neck or head, she can't hide behind a vehicle, and she cannot harm an officer. Even worse, Arnold has a Desert Eagle, the other members have M19s, and all members have Body Armor! Talk about insanity! Moon has to rely on agility, Super Speed, Double Damage, and Endurance to succeed, not even without it, this mission remains number two.

1\. Mission Ninety-Nine's Do or Die: The mother of all hard missions! Corrupted Ragyo's massive army was easy to kill because almost every Team Val and Oly member had intense training prior to the mission. Corrupted Ragyo, however, is UNKILLABLE! She hits SSJ2 Gohan first, which is a smart thing to do, even though it's a knockout hit. Then, she murders almost every Team Val and Oly member, including Ash, Burnet, Cheren, and Hilbert, the former protagonists! Next, corrupted Ragyo tortures Moon three times, with the helpless and bound survivors watching it. Seconds after the fourth and final torture session has commenced, Acerola and Kahili distract corrupted Ragyo, thus insulting her. Gohan wakes up, corrupted Ragyo mistakenly insults the deceased Goku, and Gohan transforms into SSJ3! SSJ3 Gohan then weakens the most troubling antagonist, and she eventually gets killed by Moon.

Overall Top 10 hardest GTA: Pokemon missions and boss fights:

10\. Mission Fifty-Seven's Broken (GTA 1)

9\. Mission Thirty-Four's Two heads are better than one? (GTA 3)

8\. Mission Fifty's Revenge (GTA 3)

7 Mission Forty-Nine's Numbers don't matter (GTA 3)

6\. Mission Sixty-Five's Blackout (GTA 2)

5\. Mission Forty-Three's More serious Sailors (GTA 4)

4\. Mission One-Hundred's Terror in Wazzu land (GTA 2)

3\. Mission Ninety-Nine's Seriousness (GTA 2)

2\. Mission Forty's Football head (GTA 5)

1\. Mission Ninety-Nine's Do or Die (GTA 5)

* * *

 

A/N: Yeah, I know it's friggin long, but I still have a few more top 10 lists to do, a few other things, and then my thoughts on most characters throughout the series.

Top 10 most broken common characters (minus the protagonists):

10\. Kelly: She's obsessed with fighting, she had created a World Fitness facility, and she wanted many others to be like her.

9\. Lysandre: Had special surgery, and he took many steriods, looking like a freak of nature.

8\. Ghetsis: His fighting skills were as scary as him being leader of Team Plasma, and he had owned a unbelievable and super fast Hydreigon-like vehicle.

7\. Kayura: Was once controlled by Talpa, not being able to train under his world. Months prior to GTA 4's events, she had trained super hard, becoming one of the most powerful and broken common characters.

6\. Joni: The reckless and bold Joni had always taken her missions way too seriously, especially in GTA 3.

5\. Kuvira: Trained heavily for twenty-five years. Cheren, a later boyfriend, and corrupted Ragyo, a later enemy, were the only two people to hit her with physical contact.

4\. SSJ1 Gohan: His attack could hurt like a moving semi-truck, and he could run fast.

3\. SSJ2 Gohan: Stronger and faster.

2.Corrupted Ragyo: Unbeatable and godly.

1\. SSJ3 Gohan: Most godly character ever. Could block any attack regardless of the attack's speed level.

Top 10 most favorite common characters outside this series:

T-10. Red: Badass silent protagonist with a cool serial killer face in Pokemon Sun and Moon.

T-10. Lusamine: One of my favorite psychopaths.

9\. Widowmaker: Beauty.

8\. Reaper: Bad-ass character with an awesome look.

7\. Rootrick: Funny and comedic childhood character.

6\. Guzma: Cool character in Pokemon Sun and Moon.

5\. Ghetsis: My favorite Pokemon villain of all time.

4\. Joni: Reckless and unpredictable.

3\. Owen: Funny and entertaining.

2\. Ragyo: Scary and unpredictable MILF.

1\. Gohan: He has defeated Cell in DBZ, not that fucking cunt on the next list.

Top 10 most disliked common characters outside this series:

10\. Every My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic character: Yuck.

9\. Fanboy and Chum-Chum: Their shit show, the modern Spongebob, and other atrocious shows have damaged Nickelodeon.

8\. Yuli: Worst Ronin Warriors character ever.

7\. Iggy (Hey Arnold): The Arnold betrays Iggy episode, enough said.

T-6. Bulma: I hate this cunt.

T-6. Chi-Chi: Acts like a fucking cunt bitch towards Gohan during the early Dragon Ball Z sagas.

5\. Videl and Mr. Satan: Gohan is half-ruined because of them.

4\. Pan: Failed abortion.

3\. Dora Winifred Read : The biggest cancer of the Arthur show.

2\. Emily: Ugly. That is all.

1\. Clara, Foxxy, and The King: Worst main characters and minor character ever. Also, RAPE!

The final top 10? Here it is! Clara, The King, and Foxxy are the most HATED common people in the series because of racism. BUT many other common people have done a lot worse than them such as corruption and especially murder. Now, onto the list:

10\. Drake, Glacia, and Phoebe (Pokemon): Their rapists, and their sex buddies!

9\. Rosalina creating a fake mental institution for normal people: That's sick, but it makes sense due to Peach's tragic death.

8\. Many common criminal organizations and common criminals: The world is scary.

7\. All of Ragyo's friends from her sex orgies, her mother, and her female family: They love and adore Ragyo to the extreme.

6\. Mai, Videl, and Pan being invincible in their own region: They get away of murder because of Mr. Satan.

5\. Korra, Asami, and Kuvira being tyrants: Controlling your own country like tryants is menacing.

4\. Massive genocides from all protagonists, some antagonists, and some common characters: All of them haven't shown some remorse from their actions.

3\. Team Val and Oly: Arguably the most powerful gang in the world.

2\. Ryo corrupting Arnold and Arnold's friends: Strangers trying to turn kids into criminals is extremely awful in real life.

1\. Ragyo: Pure evil.

* * *

 

A/N: What's next? The GTA boxart! Y'know, the boxart from the GTA games' case, the boxart that shows several characters and a few vehicles/items. I love that shit, being a huge fan. Here, I'll put eight, nine, or ten details on every story, pretending that the GTA: Pokemon games do exist.

GTA 4:

\- Usagi crying like a little baby in the top left square

\- Hilbert smirking while holding an M19 upwards in the top center square

\- Clay's signature Pickaxe in the top right square

\- Blue holding loads of money below the Usagi square

\- Daisy (Pallet) on a car appears to the right of the "theft auto" text

\- Linda licking strawberry ice cream in the bottom left square

\- An angry Kayura holding her two twin Sais in the bottom center square

\- A close up of Ryo's face in the bottom right square

GTA 3:

\- Red riding a helicopter while stealing a cargo in the top left square

\- Red's mom smiling while holding a pan of baked cookies in the top right square

\- Wulfric eating pizza below the Red square

\- A super drunk Millis drinks alcohol to the right of the "grand theft" text

\- A dashing Merilyn holds four bags of money to the right of the "auto" text

\- A close up of Joni's super angry and bloody face below the Wulfric square

\- Orson holds a piece of chocolate to the bottom of the "auto" text

\- Keaton snorting cocaine like a maniac in the bottom left square

\- Maron smoking weed next to a large plant of weed in the bottom right square

GTA 1:

\- A banged up Gary firing a weapon in the top left square

\- Ghetsis holding a mind-control device while making an evil smile in the top right square

\- Pikachu going through the vents while wearing a gas mask below the Gary square

\- Ash riding a stolen bicycle to the right of the "theft auto" text

\- Leaf putting her hands on her hips below the Pikachu square

\- Cynthia having a sexy look on her face below the Ash square

\- A close up of half of Giovanni's face and another half of Madame Boss' face in the bottom left square

\- A logo of the Saint Mary's Gaels in the bottom right square

GTA 2:

\- Mega Houndoom barking in the top left square

\- Burnet running while holding a Megaton Hammer in the top center square

\- A close up of Ragyo's rainbow hair in the top right square

\- Kuvira holding her left arm and fist upwards below the Mega Houndoom square

\- Cheren closing his eyes while holding his bloody swords downwards to the right of the "grand theft" text

\- A smiling Valerie wearing her fairy costume below the Kuvira square

\- Olympia pointing two Tech-9s at a center direction to the bottom of the "auto" text

\- A happy Ash having kiss marks on his face in the bottom left square

\- A mad Madame Boss pointing her finger towards a southeastern direction in the bottom right square

GTA 5:

\- An angry Emily holding a Baseball Bat in the top left square

\- Willow holding an ancient ball in the top center square

\- Pan, Mai, and Videl, all half-naked, playing an adult cards game in the top right square

\- A close up of Moon's San Antonio Spurs necklace below the Emily square

\- A mad Moon wearing her "Fuckin' shit" shirt while making a middle finger gesture and triggering a M249 to the right of the "grand theft" text

\- Widowmaker holding a Sniper Rifle below the Moon square

\- Red impressively holding a 100 lbs. weight and a giant bag of bananas in the bottom left square

\- Yamcha using his signature Wolf-Fang Fist attack to the bottom of the "auto" text

\- An angry SSJ3 Gohan in the bottom center square

\- A super bloody corrupted Ragyo making an evil smile in the bottom right square

* * *

 

A/N: Imagine all of those details I'd made. They'd look very awesome on a GTA box art, IMO. BTW, notice that I haven't mentioned Phoebe (Pokemon), Glacia, and Drake in a GTA 1 square? In truth, they're not really final GTA 1 antagonists for four reasons. 1) In GTA 2, it's revealed that Ragyo have ruined their pasts, 2) A lot of non-final GTA antagonists are more serious than them, 3) They, Foxxy, The King, and Clara later have consensual sex with each other, also ruining their credibility as final GTA 1 antagonists, and 4) Madame Boss is technically GTA 1's final antagonist.

Anyway, here are my thoughts on most common characters in and outside the series.

Dragon Ball series: Obviously, my favorite DB series character of all time is Gohan. There are two Gohans in the DB series, and the other Gohan is Goku's adoptive grandfather. Speaking of Goku, he's one of my favorite DB series characters, but not in Dragon Ball Super because he's a complete idiot that friggin' sucks. Vegeta, another favorite, sucks in Dragon Ball Super, too. Hell, most things suck in Dragon Ball Super, especially the recent Arc with Frieza in it.

This is the rant I've been waiting on doing, so here it is. Frieza!? Seriously!? I'm not the only one that's super pissed about this. Many other DB series fans are super pissed as well. So apparently, Majin Buu is unable to compete in the Survival tournament, and Goku chooses Frieza to replace Majin Buu. I'll admit, some shit in the DB series make zero sense, and Goku's decision takes the fucking cake. I was never a fan of Majin Buu, his other forms, and the Buu Arc from DBZ, but why did they, the creator and writers, have to throw Majin Buu under the bus just to make Frieza appear? Why? To get DBS fans to buy more useless merch? Disgusting. Hell, most DB series fans like Majin Buu, and most of them no longer like Frieza. I liked Frieza a lot during the Planet Namek shit. But after that shit, he flat out sucked, being an irrelevant villian. I agree with some fans that Yamcha should've replaced Buu, which makes more sense. Hell, Cell being a replacement makes sense as well because a lot of DB series fans want to see him again.

And speaking of Yamcha, he's not the worse anime character ever. Seriously, he isn't. Hell, he's not the worst DB series character. Years ago, there were a shit ton of Yamcha bandwagon hate, and it was annoying to the extreme. Also, there were ENDLESS, and I mean ENDLESS Yamcha/Bulma breakup fics, Vegeta owning Yamcha infront of Bulma fics (and some pics), and Vegeta and Bulma doing romantic things infront of Yamcha fics and pics. And to be honest, I never liked YamchaxBulma in Dragon Ball and the early episodes in Dragon Ball Z. Hell, I don't like BulmaxVegeta either. IMO, Bulma shouldn't be with anyone. I dislike her more than Yamcha, she's super annoying, and she's a cunt.

Back to Yamcha, today's bandwagon hate isn't as super strong as before, but it's still annoying. As for his appearance in the GTA: Pokemon series, he has the LONGEST prison sentence of all common characters, which is twenty-four. The reason I had added that shit in the series was to secretly mock the annoying Yamcha bandwagon haters. After being freed from prison, Yamcha beats the shit out of Vegeta and Bulma before killing them in two missions. Yeah, I added that, too. This is an AU series fic. Another notable thing about Yamcha is him, like many other common criminals, being far worse than The King, Foxxy, and Clara because of murder.

Another DB series character? Maron! Originally, I was going to add her as a Team Ragyo member in GTA 5. But while finishing GTA 3, I've decided not to do that, which is a smart decision. Again, I don't mind Mai, and she's the perfect woman for Videl and Pan. I still hate Chi-Chi.

Sailor Moon: R34 material, minus Chibiusa. Chibiusa's ugly and worthless. Also, I'm still waiting for that HilbertxUsagixRei (SM)xHotaruxSetsunaxMinakoxMichiruxHarukaxAmixMakoto commissioned harem pic on the internet! Overall, I like Sailor Moon, but I like the Dragon Ball series more.

Ronin Warriors: If Ronin Warriors was as long as DBZ, it'd be a greater anime classic. Minus Yuli, I like most common Ronin Warrior characters, especially Kayura, possessed or not.

Kill La Kill: It ain't real, SJWs, so fuck off. Oh, sorry, this isn't 2014 anymore. Anyway, I love Ragyo. She's hot, evil, unpredictable, and powerful. Other KLK characters are cool, too, but they, like the antagonists in GTA: Pokemon, are below Ragyo.

Overwatch: After buying a PS4 in August, or in late July, I will buy Overwatch and I will buy the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane trilogy game because I love Tracer, Mei, and Widowmaker, I like other Overwatch characters, and Crash Bandicoot will forever be a childhood memory. Oh, and Emily's ugly as fuck.

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Next!

Final Fantasy series: I love this series to death. Final Fantasy VII and XII are my favorite FF games, hence some characters in those games playing major roles in GTA: Pokemon. And the Aeris part? I'll never forget about it.

Steven Universe: Again, I don't really hate this show. I just hate 75% of its fans, one of the biggest cancers on the internet and in real life. Also, they're the biggest reason why Steven (SU), Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst are depicted as super annoying SJWs (except in hell).

Cluefinders: Too bad this series has discontinued in 2002, but it makes sense. Like I said before, Leslie and Santiago are a tad boring, but they're still a part of my childhood.

Hey Arnold: A notable example of a classic show. Most non-Hey Arnold fans say that Arnold has zero personality on the show, but that's not true. It's obvious that they hadn't watched eight (at least) or more episodes, and just a few. But instead, they jumped the gun with a lame assumption. Sorry, but someone from DA said that Arnold has no personality. The word "trait" is synonymous with "personality", and Arnold has some traits throughout the show. It wouldn't hurt for some critics to dig deeper into characters' personalities and traits for crying out loud. Anyway, Arnold, his friends, enemies, grandparents, and second family all have the same personalities and traits in this series, but some of Arnold's traits and his friends' traits are no longer with them thanks to Ryo's corrupted words. Overall, most Hey Arnold characters are awesome except for Oskar, Suzie, Olga, a few others, and especially Iggy.

The Legend of Korra: Yeah, I know Avatar: The Last Airbender exists, but Kuvira, Mako (LOK), Bolin, Asami, and Korra, Legend of Korra characters, are one of the many stars in GTA: Pokemon. Oh, shit, I've forgot about Baatar Jr.! Oh, wait. He sucks, being a bland and boring character on the show.

Super Mario Bros. series: Oh, hell to the yes! This series is a nice definition of childhood. I love Super Mario World, arguably the best SNES game ever. However, I couldn't friggin' get all 96 exits. Well, I almost did. I'll revisit SMW sometime in the future and 100% the game. However, I had 100%'d Super Mario 64, Super Mario 64 DS, Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. In GTA: Pokemon, poor Mario suffered a nasty heart attack and died. Luigi's death? He died from colon cancer a long time ago.

Brave Fencer Musashi: Another childhood. Also, the Topo boss fight is RIDICULOUSLY hard, hence why Topo doesn't have any lines in GTA: Pokemon.

Teen Titans: Fuck Teen Titans Go!. Teen Titans all the friggin' way! All common characters have unique personalities and triats. Hell, even the one and done characters are cool. The only common Teen Titan that didn't appear in a scene is Robin. His fate? Unknown. In the early 2000s, a mysterious drug lord name Deathstroke (a.k.a. Slade) nearly took away Robin's life during a big drug deal for the latter. Robin then becomes obsessed into seeing who Deathstroke really is. Deathstroke escapes from Robin's retaliation, and Robin hunts him down all over the world. Robin also has a love relationship with Starfire and Blackfire, with the latter two waiting for him to come back home. However, the sisters don't mind waiting long, if you know what I mean.

Totally Spies: It's... okay, and the characters are decent.

Total Drama Island: I just like the first season. That's it.

Code Geass: Average. Also, Nunnally's not blind in GTA: Pokemon.

Winx Club: I had to turn the six girls into special criminals. Overall, this show is mediocre.

Case Closed: This show kicks ass! Jimmy, or Conan, or whatever you want to call him, rocks as a Case Closed protagonist.

Da Boom Crew: Everything is shit in this show.

Frozen: Overrated.

Magic School Bus: Frizzle's on drugs, but I like her. Her students are okay.

Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt: I don't mind the show and its characters.

W.I.T.C.H: Meh.

Bratz: Another meh.

Arthur: Fuck D.W., but overall, Arthur is a badass children's show. Well, until the late 2000s where things went downhill.

Fanboy and Chum-Chum: The name of the show is synonymous with cancer.

Ape Escape: Classic series.

Drawn Together: Love this show, but! Most of you already know my feelings towards you-know-who. Also, I'm glad to have Captain Hero, Xandir, Wooldoor, Ling-Ling, Spanky, and Toot as Team Ragyo members and Ray-Ray and the Octopussior as Team Val and Oly members.

Pokemon: I don't watch the anime anymore, but I still play the games. BTW, Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon are coming out in mid-November, and I can't wait! I'm glad it ain't a Pokemon Diamond and Pearl remake. And one more thing, I haven't seen a lot of CynthiaxDawn R34 and regular fanart recently, meaning that the pathetic pairing is slowly fading. Karma for the brain-dead, mentally-challenged hypocrites that compared me, an innocent person in real life, to real life sexists, pedophiles, rapists, homophobes, etc. (especially in fanfiction.net, Tumblr, and R34) just because I hated a fake pairing from a fictional franchise. If any of you miserable, hypocritical CynthiaxDawn fucktards, the same fucktards that treated me like shit for years, are reading this, I have one last thing to say to you fuckers. Go fucking kill yourselves. You motherfuckers are one of the worst group of people I've ever encountered. Like everybody else, I have every right to dislike something. Oh, and I bet you basement-dwelling fucktards are crying at Game Freak for not making a Pokemon Diamond and Pearl remake. Rant over.

A/N: And that's it! I've really enjoyed creating this mega crossover series as a whole, and I'm glad to be a huge Grand Theft Auto fan. Although this is a mega crossover series, all five titles have the word "Pokemon" next to Grand Theft Auto. That's because the protagonist is a Pokemon character and final antagonist is also a Pokemon character, which makes sense.

The End


End file.
